Pokemon -The Unknown Leyend
by Rasen1826
Summary: Red, siempre ha sido un lobo solitario; ¿pero qué sucederá cuando la necesidad y su propia decisión le orillen a romper ese viejo esquema y a requerir el apoyo de su más poderoso rival y de una vieja amiga, al mismo tiempo que se enfrenta a sentimientos que nunca antes había conocido y experimentado
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Cambio**

Hojas encorvadas por el peso de la nieve se veían por montones a donde quiera que se colocara la mirada, repartidas entre esos altos y robustos pinos que se mantenían verdes durante todo el año y que sin embargo se les veía más espléndidos cuando ese inmenso y manto frío lo cubría todo. El invierno había llegado al fin y en esta ocasión era mucho más estricto y poco benevolente, especialmente para aquellos que disfrutaban de cruzar los empinados y poco transitados senderos de montaña. Posiblemente existía un secreto que la escarpada montaña deseaba conservar para sí misma y que no permitiría que nadie más lograra encontrar. No obstante, existía alguien que no estaba interesado en ello y que sólo andaba de paso, tratando de llegar a su destino final.

Su gorra roja con blanco cubría apropiadamente su cabeza y hacía resaltar esa cabellera azabache que se movía de acá para allá por la ligereza del viento frío a su alrededor. Un chaleco escarlata sobre una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y pantalones de mezclilla azul haciendo juego con un par de tenis, eran lo más llamativo y que resaltaba a la vista. No obstante, la tonalidad bermellón de sus ojos resultaba tanto enigmática como indiferente hacia las cosas que no le competieran. Y aunque llevaba un par de guantes negros, eso no iba a resguardarle del viento gélido de su alrededor, aunque tampoco parecía a disgusto con ese clima tan inclemente.

Sus pisadas podían verse detrás de él, pero ya no podían escucharse más, él se había detenido, mirando detenidamente un punto específico, uno que no entonaba dentro de ese paisaje.

Bajo la copa culminada de nieve de ese árbol, alrededor del liso tronco, yacía una gruesa y un tanto diluida soga, una que mantenía algo preso. Pero la curiosidad no era lo suyo, al menos no en ese momento.

Aquel pequeño cuerpo cubierto por la nieve se sacudió con fuerza y se deshizo de toda ella de un solo movimiento de su cuerpo y que lo había transformado en un cúmulo de nieve.

Esos enormes ojos ámbar miraban con cierto interés al joven que yacía a un par de metros de donde se encontraba atado a ese viejo árbol. El interés de ese pokemon duró mucho menos que el de ese entrenador, pero el de él no palideció tan rápido, al menos no después de mirar la tonalidad azulada de los anillos que se dibujaban sobre el cuerpo negro de aquella criatura.

—No es común encontrarse con un umbreon en una montaña helada en medio de la nada. Pero parece ser que le pertenece a alguien –dijo en tono normal mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y proseguía su camino dejando atrás aquella escena-.

Lo que llegó a su oído le hizo frenarse en seco; ¿qué era aquello?¿sonaba acaso como una parvada de pokemon salvaje reuniéndose en un mismo punto, como si estuvieran confabulando para hacer algo?¿Para qué imaginárselo cuando se podía comprobar por sí mismo?

Todo quedó iluminado momentáneamente por el poderoso impactrueno desprendido por eserápido e impetuoso pikachu que permanecía entre aquel umbreon y la parvada de spearow que había escapado ante la ofensiva del pokemon eléctrico.

—Para que un pokemon de tu clase no sea capaz de defenderse de una parvada de spearow, realmente debes ser débil o en peor estado de lo que pensé –dirigió aquellas palabras al ya inconsciente pokemon que había caído en el momento en que había sido salvado de un encuentro fatídico-.

Sentado tranquilamente en la pequeña sala de espera veía hacia la ventana, apreciaba lo cerca que había estado de verse la cara de lleno con una tormenta de nieve en medio de la noche, probablemente una que le obligara a pasar la noche en la intemperie, después de todo, sería una gran suerte si encontraba refugio en un sitio lleno de tantas trampas naturales.

Ese centro de ayuda pokemon estaba sólido, allí sólo estaba la enfermera Joy y su par de chansey, haciéndose cargo en ese momento del único ser malherido que había llegado allí.

Miró de reojo a su pikachu, quien ya había caído completamente dormido y echo bola cerca de él, tratando de absorber un poco de su calor.

—Esto va a demorar más de lo que imaginé, pero de todos modos estar aquí es mucho mejor que permanecer allá afuera con el clima que acaba de complicarse –pensó con normalidad mientras ignoraba la entrada de aquel nuevo visitante-.

Una gabardina gruesa y de tonalidad canela, un par de pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir hacían de ese hombre de mediana edad alguien demasiado formal y bien vestido para haberse perdido en medio de una lejana montaña. Ese hombre de ojos violeta y cabellera aguamarina, corta y bien peinada se sentó frente a él; cruzó las piernas y tomó una revista del pequeño bonche que permanecía en la mesita de cristal de esa sala. No hubo ruido alguno hasta la llegada de la enfermera.

—Tu pokemon ya se encuentra mucho mejor. Tenía algunas heridas, pero pequeñas. Deberías dejar descansar a tu pokemon y no hacer que se esfuerce tanto. Cayó por agotamiento físico –dijo con cierto regaño la enfermera a Red-.

—Le gusta excederse. Es un pokemon que no hace mucho caso cuando se trata de estar en batalla.

—De igual modo deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima vez. Pelear en una montaña no es precisamente una opción muy buena.

—Está bien –dijo sin mucho ánimo-.

—Disculpe mi grosería. Soy la enfermera Joy y atiendo este Centro Pokemon, ¿desea que cuide a sus pokemon? –cuestionó con amabilidad al hombre-.

—Sí, sino es mucha molestia. Mis pequeños son bastante energéticos y han peleado muy bien, pero hasta ellos requieren un descanso –dijo con una sonrisa mientras entregaba esas cinco pokebolas a la enfermera- Tómese todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Los tendremos listos en el menor tiempo posible. Así que espere aquí –agregó como último antes de irse de allí-.

—Veo que has entrenado muy bien a ese pikachu, jovencito –dijo con halago el hombre-.

—Tiene buen ojo para juzgar el entrenamiento de mi pokemon sólo con observarle dormir –comentaba sarcástico-.

—Tengo madera para reconocer a pokemons fuertes y a quienes tienen potencial para convertirse en uno –contestó animadamente- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, jovencito?

—…Red…-dijo con monotonía-.

—¿No serás ese tal Red del que todos hablan? Ése que derrotó al equipo Rocket .

—Podrían haber más chicos con el mismo nombre que yo. Además, ¿podría vencer yo a un grupo tan grande y peligroso como el equipo rocket con un pikachu y un pokemon lastimado y desobediente? Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

—En eso podrías tener razón. Con dos pokemons no podrías contra una organización de semejante magnitud.

—Soy más un entrenador que busca ganar el título de maestro pokemon y continuar avanzando.

—Eso es lo ideal en un chico de tu edad. Los jóvenes no deberían involucrarse en el mundo de los adultos, hay muchas cosas desagradables allí. Como ese grupo de ladrones que intimidan con amenazas y roban sin compasión.

—Iré a ver cómo sigue mi pokemon –dijo para deslindarse de la conversación mientras escuchaba los pasos de su pikachu siguiéndole de cerca; posiblemente ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de permanecer más en ese ambiente-.

¿Por qué lo que estaba viendo no le sorprendía en lo más absoluto? Quizás sólo le asombraba el hecho de que ese animal nocturno tuviera la fuerza suficiente para intentar escabullirse por la única ventana que había allí y que contaba con un pequeño seguro que ya había burlado. Ahora sólo trataba de escurrirse sin hacer el menor de los ruidos.

—Parece que alguien le gusta estar allá afuera en vez de tener un techo y comida –comentó mientras literalmente terminaba de abrirle la ventana para que pudiera escapar adecuadamente- No eres mi pokemon, así que eres libre de marcharte. Aunque podrías mostrar un poco de gratitud –decía mientras le miraba fijamente-

El umbreon le observó y parecía haber entendido el mensaje sin demasiado esfuerzo, sin embargo, lo que había hecho no era un sinónimo de gratitud, sino más bien todo lo contrario. En un rápido movimiento tomó aquella gorra roja y con agilidad se deslizó hacia la ventana, saliendo en un santiamén y empezando a correr sobre el helado suelo.

—Tsk….¡¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a los pokemons de esta montaña?! –exclamó molesto mientras le seguía no a pie, sino sobre el lomo de su enorme e imponente charizard, ayudándole a alcanzarle fácilmente y sobrevolando a una altura muy bajo por arriba del suelo- Estás empezando a molestarme. Pikachu, impactrueno.

No sólo era un ataque destructivo, sino también era rápido y parecía de lo más preciso, pero ese umbreon se movía a la perfección sobre el suelo lleno de nieve, hasta el punto en que su agilidad superó la celeridad del rayo y logró esquivar la ofensiva sin demasiado problemas sin siquiera dignarse a mirar hacia atrás; confiaba ciegamente en su agudo oído. Pero la situación no iba a concluir allí, aquel pokemon eléctrico también era rápido y se movía igual de bien que aquel escapista umbreon.

El ataque cola de hierro enfrentándose directamente con el ataque látigo de umbreon…La electricidad haciendo choque contra el rayo confuso; aquello apenas estaba comenzando y ya ninguno de los dos estaba jugando. Parece que el ego de ese par de pequeños pokemons había sido palpado y ahora no se detendrían hasta que uno cayera por completo.

—Se cansará fácilmente si continúa peleando contra pikachu. Aunque me sorprende lo veloz que es y lo resistente que puede llegar a ser. Posiblemente esto no sirva para nada, pero para mí es mejor que estar perdiendo el tiempo de este moto. ¡Pikachu, onda trueno! –ordenó sin miramiento alguno-.

La ofensiva eléctrica se expandió en un área que rodeaba por completo al umbreon que al fin se había quedado estático; ese impacto dio de lleno y logró su objetivo, paralizar a umbreon, tornándole casi imposible el poder contraatacar.

—Pero qué necio eres.

Sin más que decir, aquel objeto redondo y bicolor fue lanzado hacia la dirección de ese pokemon…La pokebola se tambaleó de acá para allá como símbolo de que se resistís a ser atrapado con facilidad. En un instante todo cesó y la victoria podía respirarse en el aire.

Bajó de charizard y tomó esa pokebola. Sonrió de forma efímera y sencillamente se disponía a guardar el esférico cuando sintió que algo no andaba del todo bien. Ahora podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera liberado después de una captura tan perfecta?¿Y cómo es que había logrado romper en pedazos esa resistente y prácticamente indestructible pokebola?¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo allí?¿Qué era lo que en realidad escondía ese pokemon tras esos colores poco usuales?

—Esto es simplemente inaudito. ¿Qué una pokebola se rompa después de liberar a un pokemon? Esto tiene que ser un verdadero chiste –dijo de mala gana mientras volvía a ponerse su cachucha- ¿Qué se supone que haré contigo sino puedo meterte aquí? –señaló con vileza ese objeto hecho añicos-.

Ese umbreon le miró y simplemente se acercó a él. Caminó alrededor de éste y de un salto quedó sentado sobre la cabeza del charizard.

—Tienes que estar bromeando…¿Ya te has autoinvitado al viaje sin siquiera pedírmelo?¿Qué clase de pokemon eres?¿Uno que se manda solo?

Aquella criatura no contestó y sólo lo veía. Esa acción parecía darle la respuesta a muchas preguntas, incluso a algunas que ni siquiera había proferido Red.

—De algo habrá de servirnos este umbreon. Aunque ahora significa que iré cargando a dos par de pokemon perezosos –exhaló con cierta desesperación mientras volví a subirse a charizard- Hora de volver a casa.

No se sorprendió en lo absoluto el toparse con una casa completamente limpia pero solitaria; al parecer alguien había salido a hacer las compras y había dejado una nota en el frigorífico especificando a qué se debía su ausencia y en qué período de tiempo regresaría. Era algo extraño, después de todo, no visitaba demasiado su casa como para que fuera necesario hacer eso; pero las costumbres no se quitan de la noche a la mañana.

Subió a su habitación colocando su mochila verde claro sobre su cama mientras dejaba la gorra sobre el único escritorio que allí existía. Pasó del ordenador que se ubicaba allí y simplemente se sentó en la silla giratoria mientras parecía absorto en otro tipo de cosas. Sí, cuando menos se lo esperó algo ya se había escapado de su campo visual. La curiosidad no era bien recibida por ese entrenador malhumorado y con nulas ganas de lidiar con un pokemon rebelde que ni siquiera podía denominar como suyo.

—No otra vez…-dijo fastidiado mientras se negaba a abandonar aquella silla- ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dejé subirse a charizard?

Y lo siguiente que habría de escuchar fue un par de voces, bastantes familiares y una de ellas que no esperaba oír. Lo ignoró por un momento, pero no pudo lidiar con el tono de voz que la otra acompañante de su madre hacía, al parecer al contemplar algo que le parecía tierno. Ese tipo de actitudes no parecían ir con su estilo o simplemente no era incapaz de tolerarlas por el largo viaje que había realizado hasta llegar.

Ojos tonalidad esmeralda en un mundo de piel clara y un cabello largo y castaño claro; poseía una silueta bastante femenina acentuada por esa minifalda de la misma tonalidad y una blusa azul cielo sin mangas de donde resaltaba una corbata amarilla y que en conjunto con sus muñequeras rojas y calentadores azul claro completaban su atuendo.

Pero ni con la entrada del joven entrenador ese par de mujeres alejaban su mirada del objeto de conmoción. Efectivamente, ambas veían con agrado la apariencia peculiar de ese umbreon y sólo deseaban ganarse su confianza para poder acercarse un poco más a éste.

—Hijo, me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto. Ahora demoraste mucho menos. Y has traído un pokemon bastante llamativo –alegó a mamá mientras miraba felizmente a su retoño-.

—Es un pokemon shiny. Has atrapado una rareza y es muy lindo –estipuló la jovencita quien trataba de acariciar al evasivo umbreon- Aunque creo que es un amargado como tú –palabras que sólo provocaron que se escapara de su alcance; ahora yacía detrás de Red-.

—No le agradan los extraños, es todo. Creía que andabas entrenando en Johto, Blue.

—Pues decidí regresar antes de tiempo. De todos modos ya andaba aburriéndome. Después de descansar unos días iré a otro viaje. Quizás gustes venir conmigo.

—No planeo irme en un tiempo. Todo es bastante calmado y tengo que entrenar a esta bola de pelos –señaló con vileza a aquel umbreon, quien simplemente se pescó de su antebrazo, quedando suspendido- Porque es un malcriado que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando se le plazca.

—No esperaba vivir lo suficiente para encontrar tu versión pokemon. Aunque pikachu es muy cercana a ella también –dijo con una engañosa sonrisa mientras se le veía linda y adorable-.

—Y es de esa clase de mujeres de las que se tienen que cuidar…-sí, ese comentario iba a ese par de pokemons-.

—Una razón más por la que sigues como lobo solitario –objetó la chica con cierto humor-.

—Al menos yo tengo justificación, no sé cuál sea la tuya…¿Cuántos dices que tienes, 17…18…19, acaso? Y no te veo siquiera con algún pretendiente.

Dejó de sentir la presión de los caninos de umbreon…Ahora el pequeño parecía haberse unido a la plática, al menos la pose que habían adquirido sus patas delanteras hacían ver que trataba de disimular la risa que ese comentario le provocó.

—Pensándolo bien, ya no eres tan adorable como pensaba que eras…-dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas-.

—Pero que quede claro que yo no inicié nada –contestó mientras iba a la cocina por algo de comer-.

—Nunca cambias, Red –suspiró al unísono con la madre, Blue-.

—Puedes quedarte a comer si así gustas, Blue –invitó la madre-.

—Muchísimas gracias. Encantada.

El umbreon les regaló una mirada y después simplemente ascendió por las escaleras. Al parecía tenía mejores planes que permanecer en la planta baja.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi hijo siempre atrapa pokemons temperamentales. Ese umbreon también parece tener un mal carácter.

—No olvidé que estaba mordisqueando el brazo de Red mientras él hablaba como si nada…Piénselo bien, los dos encajaban de forma torcida.

Los pasos que se dieron hacia la inmensa oscuridad que albergaba el prolongado túnel que se establecía hacia el frente lograban causar las vibraciones necesarias para crear inestabilidad en el techo de esa construcción subterránea; andar con cuidado era la precaución más evidente, sin embargo, ese grupo de hombres no estaba dispuesto a seguirla.

De vestimentas negras, pasamontañas y gorros era el atuendo generalizado de esos hombres que corrían hacia la oscuridad infinita del túnel, siendo iluminados por pequeñas lámparas de aceite. Y frente a la entrada a ese mundo de oscuridad permanecía de pie aquel sujeto, ese hombre de traje vino, corbata verde y camisa beige, cuyos ojos castaños y llenos de agildad esperaban ansiosos el resultado de la tarea que había mandado a realizar.

Uno de sus hombres se acercó trayendo en la palma de sus manos los fragmentos negros de lo que alguna vez fue un objeto tangible y bello. Aquel hombre sólo frunció el ceño y con su mano derecha mandó a volar esos fragmentos al suelo. Pasó ambas manos por su lacia cabellera negra y peinada hacia atrás para pensar y tranquilizarse. Sonrió un poco y nuevamente fue el hombre sensato que hace unos minutos atrás aparentaba ser.

—¿Cuál será nuestra siguiente orden, mi señor?

—Que un grupo pequeño de ustedes regrese al laboratorio y fabriquen inmediatamente otras DarkBall, pero que esta vez sean mucho más resistentes y posean el atributo adecuado para cada caso. El resto empiece la búsqueda en las regiones más cercanas.

—Lo haré inmediatamente mi señor.

—No pierdan más el tiempo, tenemos que hallar a esos tres antes de que alguien más lo haga y arruinen nuestros planes.

—¿Qué desea que le informe al doctor Brooklyn?

—Que pronto podrá contar con tres eficientes e incomparables alumnos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Travesía**

Todo ese sitio le traía viejas memorias, muchas de las cuales se remontaban de hace años atrás, en aquella época donde apenas se iniciaba una larga y candorosa aventura, un momento en el tiempo que se había perdido y que sin embargo se mantenía inmovible en la mente de quienes habían pisado tan peculiar laboratorio.

Ese hombre de edad media, cejas tupidas y mirada apacible respondía al nombre de profesor Ok, aquel que se encargaba de entregar un pokemon inicial a quienes desearan embarcarse en una asombrosa aventura pokemon.

Yacía recargado sobre el margen de la amplia ventana que daba cavidad a esa bella ambientación recreada entre naturaleza y pokemons viviendo en armonía. A su lado yacía un vaso de limonada fría y con una pajilla. No yacía solo, extrañamente ese pokemon le hacía compañía y sorbía de la refrescante bebida sonando más que complacido.

—Dicen que los pokemons muchas veces son el reflejo del alma de su entrenador…Así que me preguntaba, ¿qué es lo que hace raichu como tú dentro de mi laboratorio? No eres de ninguno de mis alumnos.

Aquel ratón eléctrico simplemente suspiró y bajó de la pequeña plataforma en la que permanecía. Lo miró de reojo y simplemente expresó su tan característico nombre, como si fuera un gracias y un hasta luego.

—No tienes que irte, puedes quedarte si es lo que gustas. Muchos pokemons salvajes han venido a vivir con el resto de los pokemons que hay aquí. Eres bienvenido aquí si así lo deseas.

El raichu solamente lo miró por última ocasión y abandonó la habitación con cierta rapidez, aunque sin prever que en ese momento la puerta misma se abriría, haciéndole caer y sobarse la nariz por el golpe.

La joven culpable lo cargó entre brazos y simplemente ayudó al pokemon a sentirse mejor. Su acompañante entró en compañía de ese par de pokemons, uno sobre su hombre y el otro caminando a su lado.

—Blue, Red, tanto tiempo sin verlos en Pueblo Paleta. Los dos han crecido enormemente.

—Lamento eso pequeño, espero que ya estés mucho mejor –le expresó con una sonrisa al pequeño mientras éste la miraba con rareza-.

—Aunque en realidad fue usted el que nos hizo venir hasta acá –alegó Red-.

—Por lo visto has capturado un umbreon y sigue el mismo patrón de tu pikachu de no quererse meter en su pokebola.

—Parece ser que tiene un nuevo miembro –dijo aludiendo a aquel raichu-.

—No es de ninguno de mis entrenadores, es un pokemon salvaje que andaba transitando el jardín y entró a curiosear. Decidimos tomar una limonada. ¿No es así raichu?

Aquel raichu movió su cola en son de afirmación y descendió al suelo sólo para despedirse definitivamente e irse de allí sin más.

—Realmente llevaba mucha prisa.

—¿Para qué nos ha pedido que vengamos? –inquirió Red-.

—Quiero que me hagan un pequeño favor. Sé que ustedes podrán llevar este encargo sin el menor de los problemas.

—Debe ser algo delicado como para que quiera que lo transportemos –decía Blue-.

—Son algo un poco frágil y un tanto personal que no me gustaría que fuera enviado por mensajería.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es algo un poco viejo, pero de todos modos querrán recuperarlo para conservar el recuerdo –dijo al mismo tiempo que curioseaba entre el modesto librero que estaba a mano derecha de la puerta de entrada del laboratorio- Aquí está –decía con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una caja que no sobrepasaba los 20 centímetros de largo- Esto es lo que quiero que lleven a la Meseta Añil –le ofreció a Red aquella caja-.

—¿Un objeto anticuado que podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento?

—La envoltura es anticuada pero el contenido es lo que importa en realidad.

—Umm…¿Podemos ver qué hay adentro? –preguntó curiosa Blue-.

—Adelante.

Pequeñas canicas traslúcidas como el agua y frágiles como el cristal permanecían fríamente repartidas en ese espacio tan limitado. ¿Cómo era posible que dieciocho pequeños objetos estuvieran acomodados en una especie de espiral contactados por un único punto, mismo que estaba totalmente vacío?¿Qué eran en realidad esas pequeñas caninas?

—Lucen como joyas, pero no lo son. ¿Qué son en realidad? –cuestionaba pensativamente Blue-.

—…Son pokebolas…-contestó el profesor-.

—No había visto pokebolas como éstas nunca. Parecen hechas de cristal –dijo mientras tomó entre dos dedos una de esas pequeñas pokebolas-.

—Esa fue la apariencia que adquirieron después de que sus entrenadores las abandonaran…y fueran encontradas dispersas alrededor de una sola área.

—¿Ah? Es imposible que una pokebola adquiera esa apariencia, y mucho menos a causa de su entrenador –dijo Blue mientras consideraba esa idea totalmente absurda-.

—No soy nadie para hacerte pensar lo contrario Blue. Yo sólo comunicó lo que los que vieron esto me han dicho. Ya que en ese entonces era tan sólo un niño, uno que no estaba enterado de lo que ocurría en el mundo pokemon.

—De modo que la razón por la que devolveremos esto a la Meseta Añil es porque está relacionado directamente con la Elite Four, ¿no es verdad?

—No lo mencioné porque era algo que se sobreentendía. Pero sí, deben llevar esas pokebolas a alguno de los cuatro líderes. Eso es todo.

—Las pokebolas de los antiguos líderes de la Elite Four –agregó Red guardando ese objeto dentro de su mochila- Aunque está claro que faltan las de un líder.

—Nunca fueron halladas después de aquel raro incidente. Lo que ves es lo único que quedó de esa generación de líderes.

—¿Raro incidente? –dijo Blue sin despegar la mirada de aquel profesor- ¿Habla de lo que ocurrió después de que se eligieran a los líderes de la Elite Four hace casi ya cincuenta años atrás? Es decir, que literalmente cada uno de ellos desapareciera después de su nombramiento y después…nadie más les volviera a ver…

—De que desaparecieron fue verdad, porque nunca nadie los vio después de la ceremonia de nombramiento…Lo único que se halló fueron esas pokebolas regadas en diferentes puntos.

—¿Pero cómo pudieron saber qué eran de ellos? –objetaba Blue-.

—Porque cada una de esas pokebolas poseen los pokemons de cada uno de los líderes. Pero nadie se ha animado a liberarlos por segunda ocasión y han permanecido allí dentro por muchos años. Los actuales líderes de la Elite Four han decidido liberarles finalmente. Ellos han tomado la responsabilidad de ello, porque la última vez que los sacaron de allí los pokemons estaban fuera de sí y atacaron a todo aquel que se les pusiera en frente.

Ellos consideran estar calificados para lidiar con ellos en caso de presentarse una situación parecida.

—Me pregunto si la vieja Elite Four era mucho mejor que la actual. Aunque es posible que nunca lo averigüe –concluyó Red mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a irse-.

—Nos veremos después profesor Ok. Cuando hayamos dejado el encargo le hablaremos diciéndole que la misión ha sido un éxito.

—Vayan con cuidado y procura que Red no se meta en peleas innecesarias como es su costumbre.

—No prometo milagros, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos –dijo antes de despedirse y salir de allí- ¡Espérame Red!

—Iba a decirles algo más, pero bueno, ya verán de qué se trata a lo largo del camino. Espero que Red lo sepa llevar en paz.

Aquellas curvas pronunciadas hacían de esa mujer de cabello tonalidad vino y ojos grisáceos no sólo una mujer peligrosa sino que también ayudaba a pasar por alto la indudable habilidad que poseía en el campo de batalla cuando de duelos pokemons se trataba. Aquella entrenadora de minifalda negra y blusa straple naranja combinaban con ese pequeño saco azul y zapatillas negras daban una finta engañosa para aquellos que no conocieran de su talento.

A su lado permanecía de pie aquel alto hombre de cabello en puntas y rosáceo cuya mirada aguda se posaba en el horizonte, hacia el inmenso mar que estaba más allá de su alcance.

—¿Cuánto tiempo podría demorarles llegar a la Meseta, Lance? –cuestionó Lorelei de brazos cruzados-.

—Considerando lo impulsivo que es Red y lo que le fastidia hacer mandados, en menos de dos días lo tendremos a él y al resto en el recinto.

—Jamás pensé que recibiríamos las pokebolas de nuestros antecesores. Aunque sólo se conocen las identidades de dos de los seis pokemons de cada uno. Eso sí que es en verdad extraño.

—Lo que es raro es que se hallan esfumado de la nada y abandonado a sus pokemons así como así –decía con cierta seriedad Lance-.

—Sino mal recuerdo, por ese entonces la Organización Rocket no poseía siquiera fuerza para intimidar a la policía local. De modo que el que hayan sido derrotados por alguien así es poco probable.

—No tiene mucho sentido darle muchas vueltas al asunto, porque no encontraremos nada. Eso fue algo que sucedió hace años y es poco lo que se tiene del caso. Además, no olvides nuestra misión principal con esos pokemons, Lorelei.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso? No creo que acepten las órdenes de nuevos entrenadores.

—No merecen estar encerrados por más tiempo allí, deben liberarse ya sea para que vivan salvajemente o alguien más cuide de ellos. Pero lo primer que debemos hacer es evaluar la condición en la que están.

—En eso tienes razón. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo y podamos verlos antes de que abandonen la Meseta Añil –decía con una sonrisa victoriosa Lorelei.-

—Mientras no se pongan a pelear de forma innecesaria, todo está bien.

—Ya sabes cómo es Red, además vendrá acompañado de Blue y Green. Eso ya solo es un cataclismo.

—Pero ninguno de nosotros será la chispa que encienda esa pólvora.

—Está bien, está bien. Seguiré al pie de la letra las órdenes del líder de la Elite Four.

—Sólo espero que esa travesía no sea conocido por personas indeseables –puntualizó Lance-.

Alguien que avanzaba con cierta prisa contra alguien que iba a su propio paso, lento y exasperante hasta cierto punto. Un sol poco clemente y un clima que incitaba a todo menos a caminar entre un camino aislado donde las montañas y algunos árboles salteados se apreciaban. No habían demasiado atajos que seguir y tocaba únicamente seguir el camino largo.

De pronto dejó de escuchar aquellas pisadas detrás suyo haciendo que se detuviera igualmente. Miró con desaprobación el poco aguante de la chica poseía y nuevamente se echo a caminar. No quería perder el tiempo ya que deseaba deshacerse de esa embromosa tarea lo más antes posible.

—¡Red, espera! –exclamó la fatigada chica-.

—Deberías caminar más rápido, a este paso llegaremos en una semana.

—¿Y por qué no usas a tu charizard para llevarnos? Sería más simple, ¿no crees?

—Llegamos más allá de la mitad del trayecto gracias a él…¿Quieres seguir explotándolo? –dijo mordazmente-.

—Ahh…Umm…Espérame unos dos minutitos y ya seguimos –dijo nerviosa Blue-.

—Siento que aquí falta alguien…-y miró a mano derecha, y efectivamente, faltaba alguien, alguien molesto y de color negro y azul- Ustedes dos van a volverme loco.

Pero habló demasiado rápido, aquel pequeño umbreon salía de entre las rocas mientras de su hocico colgaban un par de coloridas y robustas frutas. Sacudió su cuerpo del polvo y se acercó al gruñón chico colocando la fruta frente a él.

—Es más efectivo que Blue para buscar comida –dijo vilmente mientras tomaba la fruta- Creo que hasta me simpatizas un poco. Ummm…No sabe nada mal –dijo tras el primer mordisco a aquella fruta-.

—¡Oye, no comas frente mío! Eres cruel –decía enfadada y sentida-.

—Por si se te olvida acabas de comer…en frente de nosotros tres y estoy segura de que eso alcanzaba como para tres personas…-dijo normal mientras continuaba comiendo mientras partía la segunda fruta y la repartía entre sus dos pokemons-.

—Yo también quiero un umbreon que me traiga de comer –dijo por lo bajo Blue mientras misteriosamente tenía una barra de chocolate entre sus manos-.

—Descarada debería ser tu segundo nombre…glotona el tercero…y el cuarto dramática.

—Al menos yo tengo un chocolate –dijo indignada-.

Y aquella conversación sólo pudo ser interrumpida por el grito de umbreon que avisaba que algo no estaba yendo bien y que seguramente el causante de la próxima desgracia sería ese grupo de juguetones aimpom, quienes creyeron interesante el husmear en la mochila de la joven chica y robarse pequeñas cosas, entre ellas aquel valioso estuche que debían de entregar.

—Por eso te decía que mejor lo guardaba yo…Tsk…-decía malhumorado mientras llamaba a charizard y de forma casi inmediata subía sobre su lomo; umbreon y pikachu sencillamente perseguían detenidamente a quien llevaba el tesoro en su mano cola, evitando las ofensivas mandadas por el resto de los miembros del grupo- No dejen que escape por ningún motivo –ordenó Red mientras se encargaba de hacer a un lado el resto de la manada de aimpom-.

Lo siguiente que hizo impacto fue esa tremenda y poderosa hidrobomba que disipó cualquier interferencia y de la cual apuradamente el equipo de Red pudo escapar.

El blastoise de Blue se había encargado de las molestias de una forma extrema, una que iba muy bien con ella pero que no era adecuada en la mayoría de los casos. Ahora se tenía a un aimpom totalmente confundido sobre el suelo y aquel preciado encargo a un lado.

Blue se acercó y la tomó con su mano derecha, sin embargo, no se percató lo que la presión excesiva de agua había hecho en ese contenedor. Y repentinamente se quedó fría ante ese particular sonido, sí, aquel que te indica que algo ha caído vertiginosamente sobre el suelo y se ha hecho añicos sin posibilidad de ser reparado el daño.

—¿E-Escuchaste…lo que yo…Red? –preguntaba nerviosa mientras miraba con miedo que faltaba una pequeña esfera traslúcida y que sólo apuntaba estar hacia una única dirección-.

—La pokebola es lo que menos debería tenerte preocupada…Yo pensaría más en la manera de cómo usarás a tu blastoise para derrotar a eso…-decía mientras señalaba a lo que por desgracia había llegado a liberarse-.

Se giró con lentitud detrás suyo y sus ojos se clavaron de inmediato ante la imponente y enorme figura que yacía volando a un escaso metro del suelo. Aquello no sólo era grande, sino que amenazaba con ser poderoso y estar de mal humor por haber permanecido encerrado por tantos años.

Un fuerte rugido emergió de su hocico, era el grito de guerra que incitaba al contrincante a prepararse para lo que sea. Aquel pokemon la había retado sin así desearlo y parecía que el único modo de poder salir de allí, era derrotándole.

—¿P-Por qué…si existen tantos pokemons…tenía que haber un entrenador que poseyera esta clase de pokemon? En primer lugar, ¿cómo es que logró atrapar a un…aerodactyl?

—No es momento para que te preguntes cosas como ésas. Mejor ruega porque su entrenador no le haya enseñado demasiadas cosas.

Ni momento tuvo para pensar, su cuerpo mismo había reaccionado por sí solo y había salvado el cuerpo de aquella joven de ser congelado por completo. El territorio que había pisado anteriormente no era más que una plataforma de frío hielo que no cedería ni por las altas temperaturas.

—Oh mira, sabe usar colmillos elementales, eso debe ser emocionante –dijo con vileza mientras adquiría un poco más de altura sobre su charizard- Puedo encargarme de él si tú no puedes, Blue.

—Me haré cargo de él, Red. No soy tan débil para no poder contra un pokemon que debería estar de exhibición únicamente en los museos.

—Considera que no sólo va por ti, sino también por el estuche. Porque es claro hacia dónde iba principalmente su ataque de colmillo de hielo.

—Quiere liberarlos…-dijo con cierto anonadamiento-.

—Doce contra dieciocho no parece un número justo, pero sin duda resultaría ser una batalla interesante –decía con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras se ajustaba un poco su gorra- Entonces derrótalo para que lo volvamos a meterlos en una pokebola.


	3. Capítulo 3

Y como hoy amanecí de muy buen humor (aunque el sol esté para lanzar maldiciones en todos los idiomas existentes), decidí subir el siguiente capítulo de mi pequeña saga de pokemon. Espero que la disfruten : ) Si tienen consejos o quejas, no duden en escribirlas XD. Sin más, aquí les dejo otro cap más donde nuestro heroico, carismático y nada amargado héroe Red se luce ( ? ) ok no XD Chaoo~

**Capítulo 3: Entrega**

¿Qué tanta presión y poder destructivo podría tener la hidrobomba de aquel blastoise que era capaz de reducir a la dura piedra en pequeños fragmentos?¿Era demasiada mala su precisión o aquella ave prehistórica era lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivar cada uno de esos ataques?¿En qué instante la pasiva y enorme tortuga guardó cada una de sus partes e inició vehementemente un giro rápido con una única dirección? Y aunque a simple vista parecía fácil de evadir, no lo era, especialmente si se combinaba con aquella feroz pistola de agua.

—¡Mantente así Blasty!

Pero las apariencias engañan y no todo iba a marchar tan fácil…Aquellas numerosas y rápidas ráfagas de viento cortante no tenían compasión, eran lanzadas unas tras otras, quebrantando la consistencia de la potente agua y al mismo tiempo alcanzando el resistente caparazón de blastoise. Aquel aerodactyl estaba empezando a interesarse por la batalla y bien podría no ser algo bueno.

El giro de blastoise cesó sólo para darle cavidad a aquel ataque de hidropulso que era rápido y peligroso, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado fácil de evadir para un ser en movimiento y en pleno cielo. Aerodactyl lo evadió con cierta elegancia y se lanzó en picada hacia aquel pokemon de agua sólo para embestirle con doble filo. No hubo tiempo de ofrecer una resistencia certera ni una defensa adecuada, tampoco lo había para responder al siguiente contraataque. Venganza, ése era el nombre adecuado para el siguiente movimiento que había realizado y que había afectado de lleno a blastoise.

Aerodactyl retrocedió y alcanzó mayor altura, parecía estar complacido por el resultado de su ataque y al mismo tiempo había perdido el interés y el escapar de aquella zona era lo más tentador.

—¡Blasty, resiste!¡Vamos, tienes que levantarte, ese fósil no va a derribarnos!¡Usa foco resplandor y después giro rápido!

Aquellas órdenes no eran difíciles de cumplir y ese pokemon se había reintegrado a la batalla con las palabras de ánimo emitidas por su entrenadora. Aquel aerodactyl no estaba esperando la pronta recuperación de su adversario y advirtió el ataque un poco tarde, recibiendo inevitablemente un daño notorio por ambas embestidas.

El ave descendió y se estrelló abruptamente contra el suelo logrando crear un prominente hoyo sobre la superficie. Con esfuerzo empezó a levantarse lanzándole una mirada llena de aversión tanto a la entrenadora y a aquel contrincante suyo. Pero Blue no iba a permitirle ponerse de pie. Acua cola seguido de un fuerte cabezazo.

—¡Casi lo tenemos!¡Blasty, hidrobomba una vez más! –ordenó bastante animada-.

No hubo manera de que pudiera escapar, el impacto fue directo y en esta ocasión era mucho más poderoso que antes y aquello sólo terminó de debitarle. Aunque el orgullo de aquel pokemon de roca le impedía ser derrotado tan expeditamente y menos contra el elemento que más le vulneraba.

Un fiero rugido emergió de sus monstruosas fauces sólo para emplear las últimas energías que quedaban en su cuerpo para volver a alzar el vuelo, escapando apuradamente de aquel ataque de burbujas.

Aquello no se lo esperaba, así como el hecho de que fuera capaz de caer en picada a tal velocidad estando en su estado actual, directo para clavar sus dientes en el duro caparazón de blastoise. Lo que emergía de aquel contacto no era fricción, sino llamativas y numerosas chispas eléctricas que iban madurando y se convertían en abrumadores rayos que impactaban de lleno contra la naturaleza agua de blastoise.

El mordisco de blastoise impactó sobre la dura y gruesa piel de aerodactyl sin mucho resultado; aquel animal no sólo era viejo, sino también gozaba de una aparente inmunidad ante ataques siniestros. Pero no se detendría allí, habría de pasar al siguiente nivel, esperando que en este caso el ataque triturar tuviera mucha mejor efectividad.

Estaba obteniendo buenos resultados, pero la terquedad de aquel otro pokemon le conducía a soportar el dolor físico para poder inferirle mucho más daño a su rival. Aquello era una prueba de resistencia y orgullo pokemon.

—Lo tiene completamente inmovilizado y no va a soltarlo sin importar lo que haga, ya que su prioridad es terminar de derrotarlo con ese ataque de colmillo rayo.

—¡Deja de distraerte Blue, date cuenta que estarás en mayores problemas si dejas que esas se sigan moviendo más! –gritó Red desde lo alto mientras se dirigía hacia donde ella estaba, dispuesto a atrapar entre su mano izquierda aquel estuche.-

¿Había logrado su objetivo a tiempo?¿Debería sentirse seguro ante aquel sonido tan familiar que se había escuchado por duplicado?¿Por qué aunque tenía en su poder aquello que formaba parte de su misión se sentía intranquilo? Quizás por el hecho de que dentro de ese envase protector habían dos cáscarones vacíos y rotos.

Sólo hubo un justo instante para tomar a aquella chica de la mano y hacer que subiera al lomo de aquel pokemon de fuego. Sin siquiera ella saberlo, había sido salvada, pero su pokemon no estaba experimentando la misma suerte.

Ese giro bola en combinación con el come sueños habrían de terminar el trabajo iniciado por aquel pokemon volador malherido. Ahora blastoise yacía inconsciente sobre el suelo mientras que los recién invitados permanecían a cada lado de éste.

Las llamas ondeantes que se agitaban sobre el lomo de aquel tylphlosion sólo indicaban la inquietud que sentía ese pokemon de fuego al contemplar a ese par de humanos que le resultaban totalmente ajenos a sus recuerdos. A su lado la mirada magenta de aquel mismagius no parecía indicar nada bueno.

—G-Gracias Red, por poco y no salgo viva de allí –decía mientras llamaba a su blastoise con su pokebola-.

—En este caso no fue cuestión de que se rompieran. Ellos mismos decidieron salir por su propia cuenta, posiblemente cuando escucharon a su compañero en apuros.

—Creía que lo tenía, pero ese aerodactyl es demasiado terco –se quejaba Blue-.

—El nivel que tiene es sin duda, el de un líder de la Elite Four. Y es ese orgullo que tiene lo que hará que no caiga fácilmente. Pero ahora tenemos a dos problemas más.

—Aerodactyl podría darnos un poco más de lucha, pero los otros dos son el problema en realidad.

—Pikachu, te encargarás de tylphlosion…Umbreon, tú irás tras ese mismagius.

Umbreon y pikachu descendieron y se colocaron frente a sus oponentes de batalla. Ni siquiera hubo tiempo de dar una orden como tal, los pokemons estaban más que dispuestos a actuar por sí solos.

Un impactrueno debatiéndose contra el feroz lanzallamas…Una bola sombra contra ataque psíquico…Aquello era un espectáculo increíble de luces, fuego y electricidad, pero iba a resultar en una tremenda y desagradable explosión, una que causaría vibraciones en algunos metros a la redonda del funesto impacto final.

Pequeños e inconfundibles brillantes habían envuelto la mayor parte del campo de batalla sin ser divisados por los abstraídos pokemons que habían despertado de su letargo sólo para confrontar a quienes se encontraban en su camino.

Sólo una orden fue necesaria para alejar a los dos pokemons del entrenador de aquel ataque de somnífero, mismo que había provenido desde las cercanías, desde las entrañas de aquel matorral encubierto por árboles. No obstante, había uno de ellos que no cayó en profundo sueño y que estaba emprendiendo vuelo. Pero no iba a escapar demasiado lejos, el impactrueno combinado con la bola sombra de umbreon agotaron lo que le quedaba de energía, derribándolo al fin.

Tres pokebolas negras con amarillo fueron lanzadas hacia aquellos tres pokemons durmientes, siendo capturados sin problema alguno tras algunos cuantos tambaleos.

—Ese ataque es sin duda de venusaur…-dijo sin mucho gusto mientras clavaba su escarlata mirada en el entrenador que había emergido de entre aquella pequeña congregación de arbustos y árboles-.

Sus ojos aguamarina eran el mayor distintivo de ese alto chico de piel alba y cabellera castaña ligeramente revuelta. Pantalones marrón y botas tonalidad siena a juego con aquella chamarra verde oliva militar sobre aquella camiseta negra, era el atuendo de aquel entrenador conocido como Green.

—Supuse que no tomarían las precauciones suficientes en este encargo, de modo que me tomó las molestias de comprar estas ultraball, por si algo como esto pudiera ocurrir –dijo normal Green mientras recogía aquellas tres pokebolas y las depositaba en un nuevo estuche tonalidad azul marina y acojinado por dentro-.

—Ya se me hacía raro que el profesor Ok no mencionara nada de tu participación –comentó Red mientras bajaba de charizard- Ahora dame eso, me encargaré de cuidarlo.

—Así como lo hiciste hace unos momentos atrás. Se notó que tenías todo bajo control.

—Claro que lo estaba. Pikachu y umbreon estaban en ello, sino hubieras intervenido habríamos obtenido la victoria –decía con naturalidad Red-.

—Sinceramente ya empiezo a dudar de tus habilidades. Quizás deberías de renovar tu título o algo así Red.

—Debe ser más difícil renovar tu personalidad, ¿verdad? Ahora comprendo por qué no lo has hecho en todos estos años –dijo burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se le veía pensativo-.

—Denme el estuche a mí, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo adecuadamente –interrumpió Blue con voz infantil y sonrisa engañosa-.

-¡NO! –gritaron ambos al unísono-.

—Ahora que lo pienso mejor, toda la culpa es tuya por descuidado, tragona y no fijarte que unos pokemons salvajes agarraban tus cosas. Si tienes a alguien que reclamarle algo Green, es a Blue.

—Pues tú debiste de haberla ayudado también, Red.

—Ella dijo que podía con ese fósil prehistórico y como luego tiene peor carácter que tú, quise ahorrarme la fatiga de tolerarla lo que resta del camino hacia Meseta Añil.

—¡RED! –exclamaba encolerizada la chica mientras literalmente quería echársele encima para propinarle un par de buenos golpes-.

—¿Ves? Necesita terapia para controlar mejor su enojo.

—No eres precisamente la persona adecuada para decir eso, Red –decía con burla Green-.

—¿Y si aprovechamos y mudamos de pokebolas a los quince pokemons restantes? –cuestionó Red a sus dos compañeros, quienes le contestaron un rotundo no con la mirada- Se han vuelto muy aburridos con el paso de los años.

Desde el exterior podían apreciarse esas legendarias y bien conocidas Ruinas Alfa ubicadas en la región Johto donde existe un número variado de salas con símbolos misteriosos escritos en sus paredes, como si intentasen comunicar el secreto del pasado en un lenguaje que muy pocos eran capaces de comprender en su totalidad.

Un par de pasos se adentraron en el interior de aquel pasaje, usando únicamente aquel par de lámparas de mano. Parecían conocer muy bien el camino por lo que lo que llevaban consigo era más que suficiente para que pudieran movilizarse sin problema.

Una gorra negra de béisbol girada hacia atrás bajo esos googles amarillos haciendo eco con el par de ojos dorados y vívidos de ese chico de cabello azul marino y cuyo flequillo era largo y le daba un toque mucho más interesante a su rostro. Pantalones pescadores negros y una sudadera roja con gorro y de doble vista hacían de él un deportista en compañía de ese par de zapatillas deportivas blancas. Aquel negro y amplio reloj que yacía en su mano izquierda formaba parte de sus accesorias junto con esa mochila blanca que cruzaba desde su hombro derecho hacia su lado izquierdo.

A su lado permanecía aquel robusto hombre de ojos violeta y de cabellera aguamarina y corta. Su vestimenta consistía simplemente en un par de pantalones negros, una camisa formal de color salmón y esa blanca bata de laboratorio.

—Todavía hay que ir más al fondo, ¿no es así profesor Steve? –inquirió el chico que no despegaba su mirada del frente-.

—Así es Gold, todavía queda tramo por avanzar.

—Y dígame, ¿qué opina de…Red? Ya que usted mismo comentó haberlo conocido hace poco.

—Es un chico en verdad interesante. Se sintió un poco invadido y simplemente se las ingenió para dejar de hablar del tema.

—Generalmente es un amargado –decía sonriente- Pero es un buen tipo.

—Existen maestros pokemon muy buenos por estos días, Gold. Así como tú.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Aunque no imaginé que me informara sobre aquel asunto, siendo tan delicado éste.

—No existen demasiadas personas que me crean. Suena como un extraño y macabro cuento de hadas, donde lo irreal se torna una realidad tangible. No obstante, el ser humano debería ponerse a pensar que si existen criaturas tan maravillosas como los pokemon, ¿por qué no habría de poder hacerse algo como aquello?

—Pareciera ser que la maldad ha estado oculta bastante tiempo y de una forma bastante descarada.

—No es fácil cuando hay objetivos que te distraen.

—¿Cree que funcione dr. Steve? –preguntaba Gold mientras le veía de reojo-.

—Toca creer que si se desea con fuerza se puede hacer cualquier cosa. Así que debemos confiar hasta el último momento. Dependiendo el resultado revaluaremos la situación y veremos qué podemos hacer.

—Es una apuesta peligrosa, dr.

—La vida es una apuesta peligrosa Gold. Y si no nos arriesgamos ahora, más adelante será imposible porque en el momento en que vuelvan a capturarlos no existirá manera de que podamos completar esto.

—Falta ser localizado uno, ¿no es verdad?

—Él es cuidadoso y no saldrá tan fácilmente de donde sea que esté escondido. Pero cuando vea a los otros dos, lo hará. Esperemos que los unown estén listos para ese momento –dijo con seriedad-.

—Mejor de nuestro lado que del bando contrario –murmuró Gold mientras continuaba avanzando-.

No merecía la pena contar el tiempo transcurrido que les había tomado llegar a aquel sitio, lo que interesaba era que al fin estaban en el sitio correcto, siendo recibidos inmediatamente por aquellos cuatro intimidantes líderes de la Elite Four.

La tonalidad purpura del cabello de ese chico en conjunto con su vestimenta formal de un color cercano al vino acompañaba a ese negro antifaz que permitía identificar de inmediato a aquel maestro pokemon de tipo psíquico. A su lado yacía el experto entrenador en pokemon tipo veneno cuyo traje ninja gris oscuro y el resto de artilugios propios de su naturaleza hacían pensar que estaba listo para tener un duelo en cualquier momento.

Armado únicamente de aquel pantalón blanco de karate ajustado con esa cinta negra yacía el hábil entrenador de pokemon tipo lucha mientras ese par de pesadas muñequeras eran más unas pesas de entrenamiento que un accesorio. Su mirada llena de rudeza era remarcada por ese par de cejas tupidas.

Cabellera azul clara, larga y ondulada acompañaban a ese par de ojos celestes pertenecientes a esa maestra pokemon de tipo siniestro. Llevaba consigo una blusa amarilla y de tirantes acompañada de un pantalón pesquero blanco y a la cadera; el atuendo finalizaba con aquellas zapatillas del mismo tono que su blusa.

Aquel traje azul marino con detalles en naranja y su capa roja enmarcaban de inmediato a quien ostentaba el título de Campeón de la Liga Pokemon de Johto.

—Siento que demoraron años en llegar hasta acá –comentaba con mofa Lance a ese grupo de entrenadores-.

—Sí, hola Mento, Koga, Bruno, Karen y Lance –dijo sarcástico Red mientras miraba detenidamente a Lance-.

—¿Tuvieron algún problema en el trayecto? –cuestionó Koga-.

—No en realidad –contestó Blue-.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. Digamos que teníamos el pendiente de que les pasara algo a esos pokemon –comentó Mento con cierto tono burlesco en su voz-.

—Tres de ellos escaparon de sus pokebolas, uno accidentalmente, los otros dos posiblemente salieron al escuchar que su compañero estaba en aprietos. Pero ya han quedado resguardados en otras pokebolas –comentó Green mientras le entregaba al mismo tiempo ambos estuches a Lance-.

—Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió –decía mientras contemplaba aquellas ultraball- Fue una buena decisión capturarlos aquí, Green.

—Han hecho un buen trabajo, chicos –comentó con una sonrisa Karen-.

—Posiblemente adquirieron un poco de experiencia enfrentándose a los pokemon de los Líderes de la Elite Four –comentaba Bruno mientras se le veía emocionado de imaginarse el duelo-.

—¿Qué es lo que planean hacer con ellos, Lance? –preguntó Red-.

—Hay varias opciones y cada una de ellas se elegirá de acuerdo al modo en que respondan los pokemons de los viejos líderes –decía Lance mientras miraba de soslayo a sus compañeros- Aunque iremos probando suerte de uno en uno, ya que sólo conocemos la apariencia de seis pokemons, los otros los desconocemos y no queremos llevarnos una sorpresa.

—Creía que ustedes conocían la identidad de los dieciocho pokemons –dijo Blue mientras trataba de imaginarse los tipos de pokemons que podrían encontrarse dentro de las pokebolas restantes-.

—Sólo conocemos los dos primeros pokemons de cada uno de los líderes –agregó Lance-.

—Byron, Craig, Khaled y Aeryn –decía Mento-.

—Byron usaba a donphan y tyranitar. Mientras que Craig empleaba a aerodactyl ninetales –informó Lance- Por parte de Khaled, sino mal recuerdo peleaba con un tylphlosion y un dewgong. Aeryn por su parte a mismagius y a vileplume.

—El resto permanece en el anonimato por el simple hecho de que nunca tuvieron la necesidad de usar a sus mejores cuatro pokemons. Es por eso que nadie los conoce. Aunque posiblemente quienes convivieron con ellos saben cuáles fueron –finalizó Koga-.

—Dile al profesor Ok que tiene mi agradecimiento, Red. A partir de este punto nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás.

—Está bien –dijo sin ánimo Red quien ya había dado la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la salida del recinto-.

—Nos vemos luego –se despidió Blue y Green-.

—Tengan cuidado, el equipo rocket ha andado con mucho movimiento en estos últimos días –advirtió Lance-.

—Parece que tienen una extraña manía atrapando pokemon. Bueno, eso jamás fue novedad, pero al menos sí lo es lo específico que es ahora –decía Mento-.

—¿Qué clase de pokemons andan atrapando ahora? –cuestionó Red mientras se detenía-.

—Arcanines, raichus y…umbreons.


	4. Capítulo 4

:D Hola a todos, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de mi fic de pokemon, que nació en el instante en que me puse a jugar pokemon en la pc y recobré mi amor por esta linda serie que vi desde que tenía siete años. Espero que el capítulo les guste y que no se espanten por el título, de igual modo no hay ni pizca de intriga XD o eso creo : ) Gracias por sus lecturas, espero que continúen con interés en mi historia. Besos y abrazos a todos : )

**Capítulo 4: Intriga**

Aquello se deformaba y se volvía a reconstruir, viéndose en cada ocasión mucho más compactado y al mismo tiempo emitiendo un poco más de luz; esos seres eran capaces de recrear formas que ningún otro ser podía y al mismo tiempo transmitían un aura completamente mística, como si en verdad no pertenecieran al mundo que vivían.

Y después de unos largos instantes aquello quedó consolidado en un esférico, en una masa negra de amplia densidad, que pese a su tamaño se mantenía flotando en medio de aquella sala de piedra donde a las paredes les habían borrado hasta la más pequeña de las letras. ¿Era acaso que aquellas escrituras antiguas hubieran cobrado vida en un simple parpadeo?

¿Qué eran aquellos objetos que pendían de la mano de ese hombre?¿Qué clase de joya era la que resguardaban esas delgadas cadenas de plata?¿Acaso eran zafiros?¿Y si lo eran, por qué poseían tonalidades tan peculiares?

El seductor escarlata del primer zafiro superaba el color natural del rubí…La calidez del segundo zafiro que competía con el color amarillo del sol…La naturaleza viviente quedaba plasmada por el color verde claro del cuarto zafiro…Y el intenso y envidiable zafiro azul que podía perderse en un cielo amplio y carente de nubes…

—Jamás pensé que pudiera vivir lo suficiente para poder hacer esto –dijo con rotunda seriedad aquel hombre denominado como doctor Steve-.

—Así que esos son los zafiros de los que me hablaba en aquella ocasión –mencionó Gold mientras no quitaba la mirada de esas joyas-.

—Necesitamos las tres cosas para poder concluir todo esto…Cada pequeña cosa es importante…Tenemos los zafiros y los unown, nos falta un elemento más, pero ya están en marcha. Además, así hacemos tiempo para que los unown reúnen la energía suficiente para hacerlo.

—Me sorprende que ellos todavía no hubieran hecho ningún movimiento para impedirlo –comentaba Gold-.

—Eso es porque creen que seguimos sin hallar esto –decía mientras colocaba aquellos zafiros sobre la palma de la mano de aquel chico- Estos han estado perdidos por años…Ni siquiera quienes tuvieron contacto con ellos por última ocasión supieron su paradero final.

—Pensar que aquí dentro se guardan cosas tan valiosas…-dijo Gold con una sonrisa-.

—Sin eso en su camino sería más simple todo lo demás. No obstante, incluso un plan tan perfecto como el de él, tuvo defectos y gracias a ellos, es posible lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

—Aunque si lo perfeccionan estaremos en problemas.

—Para perfeccionarlo los necesitan a ellos una vez más y a quienes elijan ahora –sentenció Steve-.

Sus patas se deslizaron con enorme cautela, evitando ceder por el ángulo en que la pendiente se encontraba. Al final esas negras patas pisaban con destreza la sólida madera de las ramas de aquel árbol de fruta que permanecía arraigado a un pedazo minúsculo de tierra, mismo que emergía del peñasco que conducía a una caída fatal, pero del cual habían crecido numerosos árboles frutales y de bayas que parecían ser bastante llamativos, aunque nadie se animaba a bajar a cortar algo sin el uso de algún pokemon volador.

El ascenso era simple incluso con esos frutos atrapados en el pequeño hocico de aquel animal; en tierra más segura se podían apreciar la gran cantidad de fruta cortada por ese valeroso pokemon que ahora veía hacia el acantilado, como si sintiera emoción por el descenso más que por salir de allí airoso.

—¿Por qué motivo atrapaste a otro umbreon, Red?¿Para que te corte fruta en los árboles hallados en acantilados? –cuestionaba con molestia Blue mientras cínicamente engullía aquella fruta de la que discutía el modo en que se había adquirido-.

—No veo que te moleste mucho ya que te la estás comiendo como si no hubieras comido en dos días enteros –Renegó red mientras la veía de mala gana-.

—¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó mientras se le hacía haber escuchado un ruido semejante a una explosión-.

—El ataque de bola de sombra de umbreon. Creo que algo le molestó y lo quitó de su camino así –dijo calmamente mientras le daba un fruto a su pikachu y empezaba a comer él- Deberías poner a hacer algo a tus pokemons o se pondrán obesos –decía cínicamente-.

—Pues deberías estar más al pendiente del tuyo, Red –objetó Green quien traía cargando a umbreon mientras éste parecía no muy de acuerdo con la idea del chico de querer ser curado de la pequeña herida que tenía en su pata trasera izquierda-.

—A ella no le gusta que le curen las heridas, va a morderte si sigues así Green. Yo no la obligué a nada, eso fue lo primero que hice cuando la liberé de su pokebola –contestó con sinceridad Red-.

Y aunque aquel pokemon no le gustaba ser curado, había dejado que Green se encargara de su herida sin ofrecer resistencia alguna y ahora simplemente dormía sobre el pasto al lado de quien le había ayudado.

—Pues no se portó muy agresiva con Green. Creo que le agrada más él que tú –dijo con cierto tono malicioso Blue-.

—Mira, unos a aimpoms están intentando llevarse nuevamente tus cosas, Blue –señaló hacia detrás de la chica-.

—¡No, otra vez! –se giró hacia sus cosas por el mero reflejo, hallándose con la nada y con el hecho de haber sido la burla de Red quien la miraba seriamente pero quedaba claro que por dentro se burlaba de lo ingenua que había sido-…Ojalá ninguna chica se enamore de ti nunca más…-sentenció con semblante tenebroso y voz de ultratumba-.

—A esta fruta le faltaba madurar, está simple…-decía Red mientras continuaba comiendo como si nada-.

—Para esta hora ya debería de haber llegado a casa el fabricante –fue lo último que salió de la boca de Red antes de literalmente esfumarse de allí sobre el lomo de su charizard-.

—Y ya se fue otra vez…Aunque ahora dejó a uno de sus pokemon aquí –decía Blue mientras miraba de reojo a umbreon-.

—Tiene formas muy raras de preocuparse por sus pokemon. Ésta es una de ellas…No tiene caso que lo esperemos aquí, no va a volver y en todo caso, cada uno de nosotros tiene asuntos en la ciudad, así que será mejor hacerlos antes de irnos.

—Entonces me quedaré con esta pequeña –decía felizmente mientras cargaba en brazos a umbreon y restregaba su rostro contra el de ésta- Eres más adorable cuando no estás con el gruñetas de Red. ¿Por qué no te vuelves mi pokemon, umbreon? Te pondría un lindo nombre como umbry…¿Qué tal?

Aquella área quemada no era más que el reflejo de que una prolongada y fuerte batalla había tenido lugar allí y que al fin después de tanto esfuerzo había concluido exitosamente, al menos era así como se observaba a simple vista.

Una pokebola negra completamente inmóvil permanecía en medio de esa área quemada sin movimiento ni señal de que la recién capturada presa fuera a escapar. El entrenador victorioso tomó el objeto y simplemente lo miró unos cuantos segundos antes de guardarlo entre sus ropas.

—No pensé que me fuera a dar tanta pelea. No cabe duda de que es verdad lo que él dice –dijo Lance mientras contemplaba lo que había sido el campo de batalla- Aunque todavía no termino de cumplir esta misión –pensó mientras liberaba a su dragonite- Pero mi último objetivo no está aquí, sino a un par de ciudades de aquí, de modo que tenemos que llegar de prisa para poder lograrlo en forma –concluyó mientras subía a su confiable compañero y alzaba presuroso el vuelo- Hacia Ciudad Cerezo.

Sus ojos brillaban y sus pupilas vibraban ante el mundo de ropa y accesorios que se postraban en el interior de aquella tienda departamental; era como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que deseo consentirse y comprarse todo lo que se pasara por sus manos. Aquello era el paraíso de las mujeres y al mismo tiempo un sitio que no permitía la entrada de mascotas; motivo por el cual su acompañante no humana permanecía fuera de la tienda, mirando a la alegre chica probándose ropa y buscando accesorios que combinasen con la ropa elegida.

—¡Esto es el paraíso! –exclamaba extasiada Blue mientras iba de allá para acá- Te compraré una linda mascada umbreon, para que te veas más linda –le decía a umbreon desde el interior antes de perderse en el mundo de las compras-.

Con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios y un par de bolsas adicionales pendiendo de sus muñecas entró aquella chica, ama de las compras, y totalmente ignorante del serio ambiente que dominaba en el interior de ese hogar. Una serie de herramientas y materiales permanecían sobre la larga mesa de la pieza mientras el hombre que era el dueño de esa casa, estaba increíblemente concentrado haciendo su trabajo: el de la fabricación de pokebolas.

—Mientras todo eso lo hayas pagado con tu dinero y no sean producto de tus mañas, todo está bien Blue –comentaba Red, quien permanecía sentado en uno de los banquitos que descansaban a un lado de la puerta-.

—Green me dijo que aquí te encontraría, así que vine a verte ya que he terminado mis asuntos pendientes.

—La pregunta podría sonar obvia, pero mejor la hago. ¿Y umbreon? –le cuestionó el ojos carmesí-.

—Ah…-examinó rápidamente el área tratando de hallar a aquel pokemon mencionado- E-Está esperándome en la tienda de helados, es que le prometí que íbamos a comer uno, ya que me esperó pacientemente mientras compraba mis cosas. Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas y a dejar este montón de cosas para no andarlas cargando –decía nerviosamente mientras dejaba todo y se iba de allí, no sin antes haber azotado la puerta- Yo pensé que había venido a ver a Red cuando ya no la vi por ningún sitio, pero al parecer no fue así. Si Red se entera que perdí a su umbreon no quiero ni imaginarme qué me hará –pensaba preocupadamente mientras buscaba de forma compulsiva de acá para allá a aquel pequeño pokemon negro-.

Fuego contra agua, un impacto que habría de levantar una cortina de vapor de agua que al mismo tiempo enfriaba la caliente tierra que había perdido su temperatura natural gracias a las penetrantes llamas que emergían de ese hermoso y peligroso ninetales. Uno que no retiraba su postura de ataque incluso cuando aquel enorme blastoise se postraba entre él y su presa.

Había que hacerle retroceder de inmediato, no obstante, aquellas llamas eran igual de potentes que la presión y el agua combinada poseían. Era un rival de cuidado, el cual no podía ser subestimado ni siquiera porque su elemento natural era débil frente al de su contrincante. Pero ello no iba a ser suficiente para hacer desistir al entrenador de ese imponente blastoise, sino todo lo contrario, los verdaderos retos eran lo que más le atraía y cuando encontraba uno bueno, no podía retirarse sin antes haberse llevado la victoria consigo.

—Esto es demasiada coincidencia como para que me lo tome a la ligera –profería mientras mantenía en brazos a aquel lastimado pokemon- Así que sería bueno que tu entrenador mostrará su cara, al menos debería tener la decencia para ello.

Pero no hubo respuesta, no obtuvo realmente nada más que un giro fuego por parte de ese alborotado zorro de nueve colas, el cual era detenido por el cañón de agua de blastoise. No obstante, ¿por qué estaba tan obstinado en terminar con ese inconsciente umbreon?¿Por qué parecía eufórico al ver que ese entrenador pokemon lo tenía entre brazos mientras había algo que le impedía acercarse?

Un fiero rugido emergieron de sus fauces y retumbaron en los oídos de los presentes. Lo siguiente a observar era lo rápido que esa criatura se movía, mientras consideraba que embestir con fuerza desde diferentes puntos a aquella tortuga gigante era práctico y destructivo. La defensa de blastoise estaba surtiendo efecto, sin embargo, ese ninetales también completaba tu ataque rápido con látigo, que no era nada despreciable.

—Está loco por acercarse y tomar a umbreon, ¿pero por qué? Este pokemon está actuando de un modo muy extraño. Lo peor, es que no es nada débil…

Aquel ninetales había escapado realmente ante el ataque de furia dragón que había descendido desde lo alto dejando tras de sí aquel cráter de tamaño apreciable, mismo que había sido propinado por ese dragonite que lentamente descendía, mostrando a su entrenador, viejo rival de Red.

—…Lance…

—Se me ha escapado al final –dijo con frustración-.

—¿Qué harías tú siguiendo un ninetales? No son del tipo de pokemon que te gustan –dijo sin mucha emoción mientras regresaba a blastoise a su pokebola-.

—Está descontrolado y ha atacado a otros pokemon sólo porque así le ha placido. Es peligroso hasta para las personas, es por eso que me interesa atraparlo. Tampoco ha sido el único pokemon que tiene este patrón. Así que ten cuidado, al descontrolarse se vuelven mucho más fuertes.

—No voy a darte las gracias por haberte metido en mi duelo Lance. Que tengas suerte atrapándolo –dio media vuelta y se echó a correr, no faltaba mucho para que llegara a los límites de la ciudad-.

—Esto es una completa locura, pero creo que no hay otro modo para hacer esto –decía con una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la dirección que había tomado aquel ninetales-.

Unas sábanas totalmente desacomodadas y un pequeño pokemon tratando inútilmente de quitarse los vendajes que se le habían colocado en diferentes porciones de su cuerpo, fue la escena que saludó a ese entrenador que por su expresión, no parecía demasiado feliz por la actitud hiperactiva de su problemático pokemon, mismo que debería estar descansando y no gastando sus energías.

Colocó una rebanada de pizza en medio de aquella cama y ese umbreon no lo pensó dos veces; ahora se encontraba comiendo presurosamente, como si no hubiera comido en varios días. La realidad era ésa, había dormido por tres días enteros.

—Si ya comes con esa vitalidad significa que ya estás mucho mejor. Aunque no entiendo por qué te metes en tantos problemas –le decía a su pokemon mientras tomaba el único asiento que había y pikachu parecía querer comer un poco de lo que umbreon degustaba felizmente- Si sigues así, podremos irnos de aquí en poco tiempo.

El umbreon le miró y le contestó a su modo mientras bajaba de la cama de un corto salto. Sacudió su cuerpo y se sentó a sus pies.

—Sólo porque estaba muy ocupado ya no le dije lo que se merecía a Blue. Perder a un pokemon de vista por un par de vestidos de mal gusto, es el colmo.

Aquel pokemon saltó al regazo de Red, algo que le parecía extremadamente extraño y dejándole perplejo durante unos breves instantes, pero al poco tiempo simplemente lo aceptó como un acto de agradecimiento por parte de umbreon, quien parecía feliz por haber sido salvado en el momento justo.

Restregó unas cuantas veces su rostro contra el pecho de Red para después mirarle fijamente, diciéndole en su idioma posiblemente tantas cosas que él nunca sabría, pero cosas como ésas no poseían mucha significancia y simplemente le respondió acariciándole la cabeza un par de veces.

—Te alegrará saber que ya tienes una nueva pokebola. Una hecha a tu medida; estoy seguro que ésta no terminará destruyéndose. Es una versión mejorada de la blackball…-dijo mientras sacaba esa pequeña pokebola- Tendré que dejar un pokemon para poder tenerte en el equipo. Veremos qué más puedes hacer umbreon.

El ruido de un gran motor resonaba con cierta furia, esperando el momento en que el conductor decidiera ingresar nuevamente a la cabina del conductor y partiera inmediatamente de aquel camino tan angosto y poco transitado, donde se gozaba de una esplendorosa vista.

Dos grandes jaulas fueron bajadas con sumo cuidado de la parte trasera del camión, cubiertas delicadamente con mantas negras, imposibilitando ver el contenido que llevaban. Pero sin importar cual fuera, éste se dirigía hacia el interior de aquel oscuro túnel.

El camión partió y sólo permaneció alguien de pie, cuya sombra se extendía hacia el hombre de bata blanca y traje semi formal que simplemente le veía con una sonrisa mientras que su mirada trasmitía seriedad y un mensaje que no era necesario ofertar con palabras.

Su camisa vino hacía juego con aquel pantalón negro formal y esa larga gabardina de la misma tonalidad; una combinación de ropa que le proporcionaba mucha más presencia a ese chico que no sobrepasaba los veinte de edad y que sin embargo mostraba un semblante sereno y maduro, como si las pequeñas expresiones faciales que era capaz de proporcionar ayudasen a tener ese pensamiento sobre su persona.

Cabello lila pastel cuyo largo llegaba hasta la altura de su barbilla y esos agudos ojos bermellón, que hipnotizaban y al mismo tiempo podían llegar a ser aterradores, eran los atributos finales de ese chico de piel blanca.

—Debió de haber sido un vieja realmente largo y estresante –comentó Steve-.

—Lo fue…Pero fue un viaje largo –dijo el extraño-.

—El verte integro hace que mis ilusiones crezcan; me hace pensar que todo este trabajo va a ser bien recompensado –decía Steve con euforia-.

—Recuerda que los milagros no suceden por segundas ocasiones, Steve.

—Eso lo sé muy bien. Pero los dos sabemos que esto es una apuesta del todo por el nada.

—No me ha quedado más opción que confiar en ti y esperar a que suceda.

—Ya nos falta menos, lo sabes, no seas tan impaciente –aconsejaba Steve al chico-.

—Es fácil decirlo para ti ya que no lo viviste. Yo me estoy quedando sin paciencia…por obvias razones –decía mientras endurecía el tono de su voz-.

—Yo sólo puedo hacerme vagas ideas al respecto. Pero sólo un poco más de paciencia es todo lo que te pido –pedía con amabilidad Steve-.

—Está bien. Mientras eso pasa, yo mismo me encargaré de quitarte a las basuras indeseables del camino –comentó con una sonrisa, mientras una sombra más se unía a la suya-.

—…Un vaporeon…

—Tiene una cara engañosa, eso ayuda a que todos se fíen de él. Pero bueno Steve, te encargaré que termines eso y por lo mientras, yo haré lo único que puedo hacer en este tipo de condiciones –dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar sin demasiada prisa-.

—Tú también ten cuidado, no los subestimes.

—El elemento sorpresa…es mi mejor carta de presentación Steve. Tú sólo preocúpate por lograrlo, es todo.

—Eres tan terco…pero al final es lo único que puedo hacer por ti…-finalizó mientras se adentraba una vez más al interior de aquel túnel.-


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos y todas! :) Es lunes y eso significa capítulo nuevo de pokemon y por eso ando aquí, molestando como cada inicio de semana XD Espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo, sé que no es muy largo, pero pues está envuelto en misterio y cosas interesantes ( ? ). Red promete ser igual de huraño y competitivo que siempre XD pero ahora estará rodeado de eventos que simplemente no podrá explicarse...Besos y abrazo a todos los que me leen :)

**Capítulo 5: Espejismo**

Era casi imposible poder respirar adecuadamente en medio de aquel ambiente tan caliente y oscuro; no sólo la noche aumentaba la escasa visibilidad, también lo hacían las cenizas calientes que ascendían hacia el cielo y la abundante cantidad de humo que se producía mientras todo se incendiaba alrededor. Aquel bosque estaba siendo rápidamente consumido y pronto no quedaría más que un suelo quemado y vagos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue una esplendorosa naturaleza.

¿Quién había provocado tal incendio?¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí, en ese lugar que ahora era irreconocible?¿Por qué se sentía inseguro cuando no yacía completamente solo?¿Qué era eso que le hacía sentir intranquilo, especialmente cuando alzaba su mirada hacia el cielo?

Sentía el peso sobre su hombro derecho, aquel viejo amigo suyo yacía allí, observando hacia al frente mientras que de sus mejillas emergían pequeñas chispas eléctricas, como si presintiera que algo o alguien se acercaba hacia ellos. Sin embargo, ese instinto no se equivocó.

Aquel ser le gruñía con enorme ferocidad, como si sintiera una cólera creciente que se manifestaba en la demostración de esa mirada llena de malicia y esa penetrante luz azulada que era emitida por su cuerpo y que despejaba las tinieblas de alrededor.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con el comportamiento de ese pokemon, de ése que era suyo y que ahora parecía mirarlo con aborrecimiento, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera ir encima? Pero pese a la amenaza inminente no retrocedió y se mantuvo firme.

Pero ese momento que esperaba no llegara, se tornó realidad y ahora sólo podía contemplar en cámara lenta cómo corría aquel ser hacia él, dispuesto a propinarle un daño severo. Estaba preparado pese a lo indispuesto que se veía para el combate. Sin embargo, una vez más quedó perplejo; ese negro pokemon no iba contra él, sino contra lo que estaba detrás.

El impacto fue certero y poderoso, ocasionando mucho más daño al ya lastimado suelo, pero ése era un precio demasiado chico a pagar para hacer retroceder a esos seres, a aquellas criaturas que se reflejaban en las pupilas escarlatas de ese entrenador.

Estaba seguro de lo que eran, pero a su vista el concepto que poseía se iba perdiendo, se distorcionaba por lo que su mente buscaba una definición para poder establecer la identidad de lo que estaba viendo. Pero no podía llegar a nada, estaba abrumado y era incapaz de desprender su mirada de esos ojos penetrantemente bermellón, brillantes e hipnotizantes, pero que trasmitían sensaciones que iban desde la tristeza hasta el repudio; era una combinación de emociones que eran preferibles no experimentar y dejar en el olvido.

¿Qué sucedía con sus cuerpos?¿A dónde se había todo el color que caracterizaba a cada uno de esos seres?¿Por qué ahora parecían ser meras siluetas negras de consistencia dudable y sin sombra ante la luz de las llamas de alrededor?¿Qué se supone que era todo aquel mundo extraño e intimidante?

Ya no podía pensar más en ello, ya ni siquiera esa visión le era próxima y palpable. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta algo le había jalado y alejado de ese punto de concentración de espectrales sombras. Ahora sólo podía verlo todo desde lo alto…Aquello era un infierno que no cedía con nada y en medio de éste existía una congregación de esos seres yéndose con lentitud hacia ese solitario pokemon de luz celeste, el cual no disminuyó su ferocidad, sino que la incrementó para hacer que retrocedieran con la misma velocidad en la que habían empezado a acorralarle. Lo segundo visible fue la explosión producto de sus ataques de sombra.

Las garras blancas le sostenían fuertemente pero de forma suave para no lastimarle; ¿pero qué es lo que hacía ese dragonite en medio de ese mundo de fuego y por qué motivo le había salvado en ese preciso instante?¿Hacia dónde iban ahora?

—¿Hacia dónde planeas llevarnos, eh? –cuestionó en tono de queja mientras alzaba su mirada hacia ese dragonite, quien indudablemente estaba siendo manejado por alguien a quien apenas podía definir por la oscuridad de sus ropas y el cielo sin estrellas-.

—…Un sitio tan agradable como éste no tiene muchos visitantes al año…-comentó secamente aquel individuo sin poderse hacer un esclarecimiento sobre el género de su voz-.

—¿Dónde se supone que estamos? Y en primer lugar…cómo fue que llegué hasta acá…Lo último que recuerdo fue haber entrado a mi habitación y entonces…-se decía perplejo sin poderse dar respuestas-.

—No tienes que preocuparte por ese umbreon…Es experto en pelear contra aquellas cosas que casi te atrapan a ti.

—¿Umbreon…sabe pelear contra esas cosas? Además…¿qué son esas cosas? –preguntó con enfado mientras miraba punzantemente al dueño de ese dragonite-.

—Lo que ves…pokemons…

—Tienes que estar bromeando…Esas cosas sólo tienen la apariencia, una teñida de negro…

—El mundo no es más que un sitio de apariencias, debes aprender a ver a través de ellas, aunque no sea bien recibido el resultado.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Tu guía turístico por esta noche, Red….Aunque tendrá que ser para otra ocasión…

—¿Otra ocasión?¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Pero sus preguntas ya no parecían estar llegándole y su misma voz empezaba a apagarse, como si perdiera fuerza, cayendo en una aterradora mudez. ¿Quién podía ofrecerle una respuesta a lo que ocurría, quién podía explicarle por qué en un simple parpadeo su entorno se había transformado radicalmente que habría de tomarle bastante tiempo el poder asimilarlo?

Su respiración permanecía agitada mientras que su frente estaba llena de sudor hasta el punto en que la ropa que traía puesta le resultaba hasta cierto punto incómoda y le provocaba comezón. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, quería respuestas, quería saber el significado de aquella perturbadora pesadilla que le había dejado con un mal sabor.

Salió de la cama sólo para meterse a bañar inmediatamente después de ello. Tenía que enfriar las ideas de su cabeza y alejar el sueño que acaba de tener.

—…Esa pesadilla realmente fue inquietante…

Después de haber almorzado adecuadamente tomó la decisión de salir de casa y tomar un poco de aire fresco, no obstante, el panorama posiblemente era mejor adentro en su hogar; al menos eso fue lo que pensó al ver que su patio era el sitio de reunión de viejos amigos, unos que hacía tiempo no veía.

El cabello corto y lacio de tonalidad castaño claro, unos ojos azul aciano capota y la piel completamente impecable y rosácea, eran las características físicas que resaltaban de esa joven de estatura mediana y que llevaba puesto un mini short azul de mezclilla con un cinturón negro y una blusa straple carmei en conjunto con un bar de botas negras. Aquella joven era realmente bonita y aquel carismático krabby yacía sobre su espalda luciendo muy animado.

—…Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Red –dijo con alegría la chica-.

—No es común verte en Pueblo Paleta, Misty. ¿Qué te ha traído por acá?

—Vine a visitarte ya que escuché que andabas de vuelta en Pueblo Paleta –dijo descaradamente mientras sonreía amenamente-.

—Ah…pues ya voy de salida.

—Sí, es lo que estoy viendo. Y yo que hice un viaje hasta acá, pero bueno. ¿Es que acaso vas a iniciar nuevamente un viaje pokemon?

—Me aburro de permanecer quieto mucho tiempo. Y puede que ya haya mejores rivales allá afuera, así que eso me motiva.

—No cambias –suspiró cansadamente- Eres muy bueno Red, pero no seas demasiado egolatra o eso será tu ruina un día de éstos –argumentó Misty-.

—Ummm…Al menos eso promete una buena pelea. Entonces seguiré como siempre –decía cínicamente mientras empezaba a caminar colocándose su típica gorra-.

—Antes de que te vayas, ¿me podrías acompañar a Monte Luna?

—¿Para qué vas allá?

—Porque hacia allá se dirigieron los miembros del equipo rocket que se encargaron de robar algunos pokemon de Ciudad Celeste. Principalmente los de los niños que apenas están iniciando.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Anoche…Me enteré hoy temprano y por eso vine para acá. ¿Así que vendrás conmigo?

Inclusive el hecho de andar con cautela no resultaba nada fácil en un sitio donde el terreno era traicionero y del cual también se tenía que evitar conflicto directo con los pokemons salvajes que allí habitaban. Y también debían evitar ser vistos por el enemigo antes de tiempo; el elemento sorpresa era importante.

Sus pasos los condujeron hacia una gran gruta, descendiendo con sumo cuidado debido a lo escarpada que estaba y por la nula luz que llegaba a ella.

—Ten cuidado, el terreno está demasiado resbaladizo –advirtió Red mientras liberaba a umbreon- Al menos con esto podremos ver mejor el camino.

—¿Un umbreon? Así que has cambiado a los integrantes de tu equipo –decía mientras sentía un poco más de alivio al ver que la luz azul de umbreon les permitía ver mucho mejor el interior de la gruta-.

—Es sólo umbreon; los demás siguen siendo los mismos –concluyó mientras avanzaba con cautela-.

—Ya revisamos varias partes, y no hemos encontrado nada.

—¿Realmente estás segura de que vinieron hasta acá? Es un sitio bastante vistoso como para que un gran número de pokemon sean escondidos –inquirió Red-.

—La información es confiable. O en todo caso ellos simplemente ya se fueron de aquí y sólo estuvieron de paso –alegó Misty que por momentos sentía que se resbalaba-.

—Éste es el único sitio que nos falta por examinar, sino hay nada al final de todo esto…-dijo antes de quedarse completamente callado y hacerle la señal a Misty de que se mantuviera en silencio mientras ambos se pegaban a la pared de la gruta y umbreon dejaba de emitir esa luz-.

Se escuchaban claramente pasos que se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, como si estuvieran huyendo con enorme celeridad de algo que les venía pisando los talones; al menos ésa era la impresión. La respuesta la conocerían en el justo momento en que en su camino se cruzaran aquellos que corrían con celeridad. Una curva les separaba de su encuentro.

La información era la correcta, ellos en verdad se encontraban escondidos en ese sitio, pero no explicaba por qué corrían. Quizás había una relación entre ellos y la cantidad abundante de agua que corría con enorme presión desde más adentro de la gruta y que se estrelló contra ese grupo de tres hombres, haciendo que se estrellasen inevitablemente contra la pared de la gruta y caer inconscientes y con lesiones.

Red y Misty habían corrido con suerte y se habían prendido fuertemente de las irregularidades de la pared para no ser arrastrados y enfrentar el mismo destino que esos lacayos del equipo Rocket.

—Ésa fue una poderosa hidrobomba…-comentó Misty mientras empezaba a caminar por ese mojado camino-.

—Ten cuidado, no seas tan impertinente –regañaba Red mientras se adelantaba y quedaba en frente de ella-.

—Ni que fuera tan indefensa Red. Traigo a mis pokemon conmigo, así que…-sus palabras se quedaron en ello, sólo había logrado escuchar aquel golpe seco que se había estampado hacia su dirección, entre Red y el atacante- ¡Red! –exclamó con enorme preocupación-.

El joven cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras envolvía su estómago con ambas manos y eso no hizo más que preocuparla, provocando que se agachara a un lado de él y viera su estado.

—¡Red, Red, ¿estás malherido?! –preocupada exclamaba ella-.

—Ve tras el…umbreon…-fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron en el momento en que sus manos abandonaron su estómago-.

—Umbreon…se interpuso entre lo que sea que te haya atacado –dijo asombrada-.

—Lo que está aquí posiblemente es mucho más peligroso que un grupo entero de integrantes del equipo Rocket y es muy rápido.

—…Un pokemon…que no quiere que nadie esté aquí…

—Eso nos incluye a nosotros también –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de seguir el único sendero que había con la intención de alcanzar a umbreon-.

—¡Espérame Red!

Lo que había al final de ese sitio no eran pokemon, sino algo que no estaban esperando encontrarse y que sólo les trajo muchas más dudas que respuestas.

¿Cómo habían logrado llegar esa docena de niños allí sin que nadie se percatara de la ausencia tan numerosa de éstos?¿Qué es lo que les había ocurrido?¿Desde cuándo habían estado fuera de casa y de qué modo se relacionaban ellos con el equipo Rocket? Cualquier respuesta ofertada no era del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

No obstante, había otro problema que simplemente se estaba incrementando a poca distancia de donde esos niños estaban. Al final había resultado ser un vaporeon, uno que estaba rivalizando en velocidad con aquel umbreon.

—No es normal que haya pokemon tipo agua en este sitio –dijo Misty-.

—Él debió de haber sido el que mandó a volar a esos tres con su hidrobomba. Muy posiblemente halló a estos chicos y quiso salvarlos. Puede que nos vea como intrusos también.

—Sería mejor que retiraras a umbreon, así dejaría de sentirse amenazado vaporeon y posiblemente se calme.

—Pero si hago eso de todos modos vendrá por nosotros y tendremos que pelear de todos modos. Lo mejor es cansarlo para que ya no esté causando problemas –dijo Red mientras su pikachu descendía de su hombro dispuesto a lanzar una descarga eléctrica-.

No hubo un siguiente impacto entre ese par de evoluciones de eevee, esas filosas hojas navaja se habían enterrado con enorme fuerza y destreza entre ellos dos, como un indicativo claro de que debían detenerse. ¿Pero de dónde provenía ese ataque? Venían justamente de otra entrada hacia la gruta, misma que estaba cubierta entre musgo y enredadoras. El pokemon encargado de ello, un meganium, acompañado de su entrenador pokemon.

Los ojos carmesí de ese chico competían con los de Red, pero incluso los del otro individuo parecían mucho más lejanos al sentimiento de cordialidad que los del pelinegro. Su gabardina negra y pantalón del mismo tono resaltaban la envinada camisa que llevaba mientras el tono pastel lila de su cabello resaltaban su apariencia. Aquel chico de mirada fría simplemente llamó a vaporeon al interior de su pokebola.

—Perdonen la agresividad de mi vaporeon, es que pensó que ustedes también eran personas indeseadas –comentó como si nada aquel ojos carmín-.

—¿Quién eres?

—Max, ése es mi nombre –dijo sin mucha importancia mientras veía de reojo a esos niños- Yo llegué hasta acá buscando a estos niños.

—Y nosotros buscando a pokemon robados, pero no hay nada.

—No hay rastro de algún pokemon ajeno a la fauna normal de este sitio. Lo único que no embonaba aquí son estos niños y ahora que ya están bien, podrán ser llevados de vuelta a su casa –agregó Max-.

—Primero tenemos que sacarlos de aquí y esperar a que vuelva en sí para saber a qué ciudad pertenece cada uno. Esto sí que va a ser laborioso –exhaló Misty-.

—No hay necesidad de ello, ya que ya están identificados cada uno de ellos porque ya llevaban más de una semana desaparecidos –completó Max al tiempo que sacaba aquel mundo de volantes de la bolsa derecha de su gabardina- Sólo es cuestión de llevarlos a su ciudad.

—Lo tienes todo bien planeado, Max –decía Red mientras se acercaba al susodicho; ambos poseían la misma altura y esa extraña aura que hacía querer alejarse de ellos-.

—Soy enemigo de las injusticias, por lo que no me agrada ver este tipo de cuadros.

—Tu vaporeon era bastante fuerte.

—Tu umbreon tampoco lo hace nada mal…Aunque ese comentario parece más una incitación a una pelea.

—Eso es justamente lo que es –pensaba Misty con semblante de resignación-.

—Primero lo primero –contestó Red-.

—No soy de los que inician peleas innecesarias; generalmente tienen que interesarme las habilidades del entrenador, pero sobre todo, saber la opinión de sus pokemon.

—¿La opinión de sus…pokemon? –cuestionó un tanto confundido Red-.

—Sí, la opinión de ellos…Dependiendo de eso, será la manera en que te trate en el campo de batalla –sentenció con una amabilidad aterradora mientras sonreía sorpresivamente; era encantador, pero despertaba cierto temor-.

—Tú sí que dices cosas interesantes; prometes ser un buen peleador.

—¿Al menos te dignarás a darme tu nombre? –preguntó Max mientras guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos-.

—Red.

—Que nombre tan peculiar. Lo recordaré para cuando nos volvamos a encontrar tengamos un interesante duelo pokemon.

—De modo que ahora escaparás con la excusa de devolver a todos esos niños.

—Las cosas deben ser hechas en orden de prioridad. Que estos niños vuelvan seguros a casa, es lo que más me interesa ahora. Además, ya te lo había dicho, tengo que conocer la opinión de tus pokemon –sonrió ligeramente mientras liberaba a un pokemon más, un formidable y enorme steelix- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer steelix.

La tarea de aquel pokemon consistió en la elaboración cuidadosa de un túnel alternativo que permitiera el traslado de todos esos niños de manera más sencilla y rápida. Aquel entrenador suyo le había indicado dónde empezar y la altura que éste tendría que poseer.

Y no cabía duda de que ese chico conocía muy bien esa montaña; la opción que había tomado había sido la correcta ya que ahora se encontraban fuera de la montaña y en un área de la que era fácil volver a retomar el camino hacia el bosque circundante.

—Conoces bastante bien estos rumbos, Max –agregó feliz Misty por haber salido allí sin tener que atravesar nuevamente la gruta-.

—Solía venir muchas veces aquí cuando niño, es por eso que conozco muy bien toda esta área y me es fácil elaborar un camino alterno.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de los niños perdidos de ciudad Celeste y ciudad Verde, Max.

—Yo me ocupo del resto.

—Nos estaremos viendo después Max –dijo Red mientras miraba de reojo a aquel chico-.

—No desesperes Red, que tendremos nuestro combate. Al menos tu umbreon dice que eres algo más que un chico egolatra y huraño –sonrió burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia esos ocho niños restantes- Así que más vale que te entrenes bien, porque este mundo, es un mundo de apariencias…


	6. Capítulo 6

Muy buenas! :D Aquí llegando con un nuevo capítulo, espero os guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo! ¿Qué pasará con nuestro héroe cuando se enteré de lo que ha ocurrido?¿A dónde se habrá metido su problemático umbreon? Muchas más pregunta se irán sumando XD

**dark rakzo: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegró la noche :) Y bueno, la verdad no sé cómo sugieres que varie mi descriptiva para levantar la curiosidad en el público Xp así que si me das un ejemplo o algo así podría improvisar. Y con respecto a la extensión de los caps, mi fic de pokemon cuenta con los caps más cortos XD a diferencia del de mis otras historias. Ya no puedo hacerlos más peques XD. Y bueno, siempre mis historias han tenido pocos comentarios o ninguno XD Siempre me pasa, no sólo con ésta u.u Gracias por leerme y comentarme tus sugerencias, se agradece. Besos y abrazos :D

**Capítulo 6: Encrucijada**

Aquel último ataque había agotado las fuerzas que restaban en el cuerpo de golem y por tanto, habían dado la victoria una vez más al territorial pokemon nocturno umbreon, quien se mantenía firme mientras contemplaba cómo el otro pokemon era retirado y el entrenador de éste se iba.

—Uno más que derrotas este día umbreon. Vas mejorando y ya hasta has aprendido un nuevo ataque. Supongo que por aquí ya no queda ningún rival más.

—No, quizás porque ya los aplastaste a todos y ahora te tienen miedo –le gritoneó Misty-.

—¿Quieres que mi umbreon se entrene con tus pokemon de agua? Todavía le queda energía, ¿cierto umbreon? –y ese pokemon sólo se giró hacia ella lanzándole una mirada de que estaba ansiosa de enfrentarle-.

—Ya lo hicimos…hace dos horas…¿No lo recuerdas? Tu umbreon los mandó a volar con bola de sombras y electrocañón.

—Mejor tomémonos un descanso –le decía a umbreon mientras lo cargaba entre sus dos manos- Ahora que sé todo lo que sabes hacer será más simple enfrentarnos a Max. Será pan comido el que derrotes a su vaporeon.

—¡Oye, no subestimes el poder de los pokemon de agua!

—Me pregunto de qué ciudad será.

—Eres un caso perdido…Ya estás absorto en derrotar a ese chico –se resignó Misty-.

El tranvía se detuvo en una de las numerosas paradas que recorría en esa gran ciudad, no obstante, este tipo de inconvenientes no incomodaban a los pasajeros que iban cómodamente sentados, admirando la vista que sus ventanas podían proporcionarles.

Al lado de aquel chico de ojos carmesí y cabello lila se sentó alguien más, un joven de cabellera azul marina y unos intensamente dorados.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Gold –dijo Max sin voltearlo a ver-.

—El suficiente para pensar que has estado bastante ocupado en estos meses.

—La diversión nunca termina y se debe estar en constante movimiento.

—Especialmente cuando nuestro enemigo lo está –sentenció Gold-. Aunque gracias a ti hemos mantenido a todos a raya.

—Tú tampoco te has quedado atrás, aunque lo has hecho desde otros puntos.

—Pero me pregunto por qué no han sido más agresivos.

—Porque tienen confianza en sí mismos, Gold, por eso mismo.

—¿Consideran demasiado improbable lo que estamos tratando de hacer?

—No...Más bien dicho creen que es imposible que podamos detenerlos ahora, con todo ese camino recorrido y tan pocos detalles por afinar.

—El tiempo se nos está viniendo encima.

—Dile que no hay necesidad de que vaya tras él.

—¿Cómo dices?¿A qué viene eso ahora Max?

—Sólo haz caso a mis palabras Gold, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino te lo explicaré con mayor calma.

—Umm…Está bien Max.

Desde esa pequeña colina empastada se apreciaba por completo toda la distribución de ese poblado, aquel que respondía a Pueblo Primavera. Un lugar donde los entrenadores que desean participar en la lija Johto reciben su primer pokemon del profesor Elm, un experto criador pokemon. Y aunque el clima era esplendoroso alguien había preferido tumbarse sobre el pasto y taparse el rostro con su gorra, perdiéndose una vez más en el mundo de los sueños mientras a su alrededor ese par de acompañantes suyos husmeaban un poco a los alrededores mientras aquella chica los vigilaba de cerca.

—Después de tanto viaje termina quedándose dormido. No hay remedio con Red, en serio. Aunque al menos pikachu y umbreon se divierten jugando. Y se supone que veníamos a ver a Gold –suspiró con desilusión- Todas las oportunidades que tengo tú mismo las arruinas Red.

¿Qué era aquella esencia que inundaba el aire y lo tornaba dulce, relajante y ameno?¿Y en qué instante ése fue una pantalla para ocultar la verdadera esencia que interesaba? Aquella no olía a nada, sólo adormecía cada fibra del cuerpo y los sumía a todos en un profundo sueño del cual no habrían de despertar en largas horas.

Sin embargo, había quienes apenas habían regresado al punto de encuentro y estaban respirando apenas ese polvo somnífero que ya les estaba dificultando el mantenerse despiertos. Ese pequeño ratón eléctrico cedió primero ante los encantos de ese ataque planta, aquella compañera suya se resistía mientras observaba con problemas a quién estaba detrás de todo ello.

Aquel rostro sólo había sido contemplado una sola vez y hace bastante tiempo atrás; y dentro de esas vagas memorias entendía que su presencia no era peligrosa, pero se sentía confusa al contemplar la acción que hacía. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo, qué?¿Y por qué todo repentinamente se volvió negro?

—Lamento todo esto…pero ésta era la única opción de hacerte venir conmigo umbreon…

¿Cuánto tiempo habían dormido sobre aquella pequeña colina hasta el punto de contemplar que la tarde había llegado al fin?¿Por qué se sentían todavía adormilados?

—Ummm…¿Pero qué…?¿Ya es tan tarde? –preguntaba Misty mientras observaba el horizonte-.

—Al final hemos dormido más de lo que pensamos –se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas- Hasta pikachu sigue completamente dormido. ¿Pikachu solamente…? –se cuestionó internamente mientras sacaba aquella pokebola negra sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba completamente vacía-…Umbreon…

—No lo veo por aquí cerca. Quizás se despertó antes y anda por los alrededores. Vayamos a buscarlo, ya verás que lo encontraremos –decía Misty animándolo a empezar a indagar por los alrededores-.

Un puñetazo se estrelló con fuerza contra la sólida y dura pared de ese laboratorio; ésa era la única forma que él conocía para sacar la frustración que en ese momento lo embargaba mientras que los que permanecían a su alrededor sólo le miraban callados. Incluso ese pikachu se mantenía en el regazo de la chica y ese profesor simplemente callaba porque entendía lo que ese entrenador estaba pasando.

Aquel laboratorio era amplio, pero pese a todos los objetos e instrumentos desconocidos resultaba un poco acogedor y esa noche iba a servir de techo a ese par de entrenadores nómadas.

—Será mejor que ahorres tus energías para mañana, Red –comentaba aquel hombre que respondía al título de profesor Elm; un sujeto de lentes, cabello corto y castaño y un poco atolondrado, pero de buen corazón-.

—Pasemos la noche aquí y ya mañana continuaremos buscando, Red –aconsejó Misty-.

—Descansa tú, yo seguiré buscando –dijo molesto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero fue bloqueado por el profesor Elm- Retírese.

—Sé cómo te sientes por haber perdido a umbreon, pero no ganarás nada yendo a buscarlo en tan entrada la noche. Lo mejor será que esperaras a que amaneciera. Además, también vas a exponerte a ti mismo a lo que esté allá afuera.

—Pueden llevársela lejos en el transcurso de la noche; por lo que me resultaría mucho más difícil encontrarla después –alegó Red-.

—Pasa aquí la noche Red y mañana a primera hora yo mismo te acompañaré a buscar a tu umbreon. Y armaré una brigada para que nos acompañen.

—Profesor Elm…-murmuró Misty-.

—…Está bien…-dijo de mala gana y no muy convencido Red-.

—Entre varios será mucho mejor la búsqueda y abarcaremos mucho más terreno. Además, es una ventaja que tu umbreon sea un shiny; eso ayudará a identificarlo fácilmente de otros umbreon que pudiéramos toparnos.

—…Quizás ése fue el problema al final…Su color…-dijo en tono bajo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recargándose contra la pared-.

—Los pokemon shiny son raros de ver y de atrapar. Quien tiene uno es afortunado y al mismo tiempo no, porque siempre habrá quienes quieran hurtarlo por su peculiar apariencia –decía Elm-.

—Eso me está quedando claro. No es la primera vez que ocurren cosas extrañas alrededor de ese umbreon. De hecho, hasta nuestro encuentro fue raro.

—No todos los días te topas un umbreon atado a un árbol en medio de una montaña –decía con cierta burla Elm para amenizar el ambiente- Aunque realmente me hubiera verlo con mis propios ojos. Ya que he visto muchos shiny pero nunca un umbreon. Y quién quita, podría ser ese umbreon del que todo Pueblo Primavera habla.

—¿Del umbreon del que aquí se habla? –preguntaba curiosa Misty-.

—Sí. Aunque es una vieja historia, de la época de mis abuelos –decía nostálgico mientras se acomodaba sus gafas- Mi abuela me contaba que hace unos años atrás, cuando ella ya era toda una mujer casada y con hijos, al pueblo venía una visita bastante curiosa, se trataba de un umbreon de diferente color a los demás. Andaba por las calles por las noches y se detenía frente a algunas casas, casas específicas, como si esperara que alguien abriese y le recibiese.

Primero se creía que era de alguna de esas familias, sin embargo, ellos negaron haber tenido un umbreon y los dueños anteriores se habían mudado hace algún tiempo atrás. Jamás se aclaró en realidad el misterio como tal, pero se hicieron suposiciones interesantes.

—¿Cuáles fueron profesor Elm? –preguntaba Misty, la única que parecía mostrar un verdadero interés en todo aquello-.

—Que ese pokemon había pertenecido a uno de los cuatro…A uno de los cuatro líderes de la primera Elite Four. Después de todo, las casas que visitaba ese umbreon- habían sido anteriormente los hogares de cada uno de ellos.

—No sabía que ellos habían nacido en esta ciudad…-respondió Misty-.

—Cada uno de ellos nació en ciudades diferentes, pero aquí se mudaron por razones que desconozco. Se conocieron, se volvieron amigos y se hicieron leyenda.

—¿Hacerse…leyenda? –cuestionó Red, quien al fin parecía estar prestando atención-.

—Sí…¿Es que acaso no la conocen? Ellos solos se encargaron de limpiar la región de Kanto y Johto de los maliantes que en ese entonces imperaban en las ciudades y pueblos, y que solían extorsionar y lastimar a la gente. Labor por la que fueron odiados por quienes rompían el orden y amados por la gente.

Ellos eran jóvenes cuando lograron eso y eso sumado a sus habilidades para las batallas, permitió el surgimiento de ese afamado título del Alto Mando o como es mejor conocido entre los jóvenes de estos días, la Elite Four. Antes de ellos ese término no existía, ni siquiera se había planeado en crearse algo como eso.

—Ellos fueron la primera generación…los fundadores…En ese momento el portar un título como ése era sinónimo de guardián…No como ahora –expresaba Misty-.

—A ellos ya se les había dado ese nombre de forma no oficial…Y cada quien se encargaba de un área determinada. De esa forma el mapa quedó dividido en norte, sur, este y oeste, cada una bajo la custodia de uno de ellos. Eran el apoyo primordial de la policía y el temor de aquellos que antes habían hecho de las suyas a expensas de todos.

—Si eran así, no es difícil de imaginar por qué se transformaron en leyendas…No obstante, ¿qué fue de ellos?¿Qué pasó con cada uno de ellos después de que el nombramiento fue oficial? Se dice que desaparecieron mágicamente…pero yo no creo que haya sido así…-dijo Red con cierta seriedad-.

—Se tienen hipótesis al respecto, pero ninguna de ellas ha sido comprobada plenamente. Muchos establecen que ellos simplemente buscaban renombre y después de haberlo obtenido, desaparecieron y volvieron a dejar a todos desahuciados. Otros opinan que en realidad nunca fueron quienes decían ser y que sólo era un engaño, que bien podrían haber sido miembros de aquellas organizaciones y que todo no fue más que un plan bien elaborado.

Hay tantas cosas que al final sólo se dice que desaparecieron y nunca más se les volvió a ver…Aunque…

—¿Aunque? –cuestionó Red-.

—A casi veinticinco años de su desaparición se encontraron las pokebolas que esos entrenadores portaban, todas dispersas en lugares recónditos y que no suelen ser muy visitados. Toda esa búsqueda dio inicio porque alguien había hallado una pokebola de apariencia extraña, como si fuera cristal. Al llevarla a una tienda de antigüedades el que trabajaba allí le mintió al decirle que eran objetos preciados y que debía buscar más. Para mala suerte de ese hombre, sólo encontró ésa, misma que le fue robada.

Cuando alguien diferente logró hallar una, la examinó con cuidado y determinó que pertenecían a alguien a particular. De ese modo se inició esa búsqueda, de la cual obtuvimos sólo dieciocho. Al final fuimos incapaces de hallar las seis restantes.

—¿Y cómo supieron que eran de ellos? –preguntaba Misty-.

—Las pokebolas de esos entrenadores poseían particularidades. Cada una de ellas posee un símbolo en la parte superior, bastante visible ya que éste posee relieve. Unas poseen el símbolo de un espiral que ejemplifica al viento, las otras una pequeña gota azulada que representaba al agua, una llama que ejemplificaba al fuego y una hoja verde que hacía alusión a la tierra. Cada uno de éstos son únicos y no se han visto en otras pokebolas más que en la de los líderes del primer Alto Mando.

Se trató de mantener todo aquello en secreto lo más posible, ya que aquellos que lograron enterarse intentaron robar esas pokebolas y hacerse de las criaturas que se resguardaban en su interior.

—Y los problemas empezaron a surgir –sentenció Red-.

—Todos querían hacerse de pokemons tan fuertes –dijo Misty-.

—Así es…Pero al final lograron ser salvadas las dieciocho pokebolas y fueron resguardadas por períodos de tiempo a diferentes personas. La última persona al cuidado de ellas fue el profesor Oak.

—Lo sabemos –dijo Red-.

—Al final se decidió entregar esos pokemons al actual Alto Mando y que ellos decidan si pueden ser liberados o entregados a otros entrenadores.

—Supondré que dentro de todo esto…podría significar que umbreon es uno de esos pokemon que pudo estar dentro de esas seis pokebolas que nunca fueron encontradas. ¿O me equivoco, profesor Elm? –cuestionó Red-.

—No, estás en todo lo correcto Red. Después de todo, sólo se conocían las identidades de dos pokemon de cada uno de ellos. Aunque queda claro algo, ellos usaban en su equipo pokemon de todo tipo, no se especializaban en uno solo, como lo hacen los actuales líderes de la Elite Four.

—Eso los hacía más difícil de vencer. Es una buena estrategia el variar el elemento –comentaba Red-.

—Eso sí…Espera, alguien está llamándome –se interrumpió a sí mismo mientras contestaba su celular- Oh, buenas noches profesor Oak. ¡¿Pero qué ha dicho…?!¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?!

—¿Qué ha ocurrido profesor Elm? –preguntó con cierta preocupación Red-.

—…Acaban de derrotar…a Lance…y no sólo ello…lo han dejado malherido…y robado sus pokemon…


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos los que me leen! Espero estén teniendo un buen inicio de semana :D Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo para este pequeño fanfic de pokemon, espero les agrade y continúen leyéndome. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario es bien aceptado.

Bien, para los que tienen dudas sobre cada cuánto actualizaré, pues es cada lunes (tanto en esta página como en la de ) a menos que algún fenómeno sobrenatural ocurra, o sea que la compu muera y entonces no tenga acceso a mis archivos, que se me olvide (por tantas coas en la cabeza) o que ya no tenga inspiración y no sepa qué escribir (como me ocurrió con mi fic de Beyblade T.T Regresa a mí inspiración); a verdad es que todo puede pasar, pero esperemos que no sea el caso (digo, llevo 3 historias a la par, ¿qué puede pasar? XD).

Por cierto, leí un poco de la historia que me recomendaste, pero la dejé al poco rato Un-n No estoy muy familiarizada con las últimas generaciones, de hecho en mi historia sólo uso los pokemons de generaciones superiores, no me meto con las regiones ni nada de eso. YPero agradezco tu recomendación (obsesionada en estos momentos con leer fics de OnePiece xD y dejo mi frikismo pokemon para los juegos, que eso fue lo que me inspiro para escribir este fanfic).

**Capítulo 7: Choque**

Numerosos camiones se movían sobre el camino oscuro que se alejaba de esas ruinas, carentes de luces, guiándose únicamente por el instinto y separándose entre las bifurcaciones que iban apareciendo, como si huyeran con enorme desesperación y lo mejor fuera dividirse para que el enemigo fuera incapaz de darse abasto. Pero algo era cierto, aquel que les perseguía no iba a dejarse derrotar por una estrategia tan pobre, no cuando tenía dominio del cielo y se trasladaba con celeridad sobre su salamence.

Nunca esos ataques fueron tan precisos como peligrosos; el lanzallamas que emergía del interior de ese pokemon dragón era poderoso y poseía la capacidad de hacer explotar con enorme facilidad aquellos bruscos camiones brindados. Aquello era como una competencia del tiro al blanco, donde el único objetivo eran esos objetos en movimiento y no la naturaleza alrededor.

—Salamence, termina con los restantes…No te preocupes por quemar algunos árboles, vaporeon se encargará de lo demás –salamence sólo asintió y continuó con aquella faena-.

Y aquello no era mentira…Las zonas que habían sido alcanzadas por el fuego estaban siendo sofocadas por el ataque cascada que empleaba vaporeon con enorme maestría y que eran majestuosos y fuertes, pero poseían la delicadeza de no lastimar a los árboles y criaturas presentes.

—Necesito quitar estos estorbos del camino, al menos el tiempo suficiente para que aquello logre terminarse. Aunque no esperaba que algo como eso fuera a atacar a Lance…-musitó bajamente Max, quien cambiaba de posición para poder ir tras otro enemigo- Démonos prisa salamence.

No se sentía sorprendido en lo absoluto en contemplar ese rostro, pero si le había sobresaltado el poco tiempo que le había tomado en llegar hasta allí. El semblante de ese chico lucía enfadado al mismo tiempo que manifestaba una cierta desilusión por el recién derrotado entrenador de pokemon dragón.

—Las noticas corren demasiado rápido, por lo que veo –le decía Lance a Red mientras se sentaba con cierto esfuerzo sobre aquella cama de hospital-.

—Hace de eso ya prácticamente un mes Lance –estipuló Red mientras prefería estar de pie a sentarse-.

—El tiempo vuela en realidad. Aunque debes tener otro motivo para estar acá que el venirme a ver con ese gesto de decepción, Red.

—Tengo varios asuntos pendientes, es todo. Aunque…

—¿Quieres saber quién me derrotó, no es verdad? –el otro simplemente asintió con esa intensa mirada- En realidad no podría darte un nombre, ya que no fue un entrenador el que derrotó a mis pokemon y me atacó…sino más bien, fue un grupo de pokemon salvajes los que hicieron todo…

—¿Q-Qué has dicho…?¿Pokemon salvaje…lo suficientemente fuertes como para derrotar a los tuyos? Aunque no entiendo cómo fue que se llevaron a tus pokemon…

—Mis pokemon se fueron con ellos después de la batalla, incluso aunque estaban lastimados le siguieron. Yo no pude hacer nada. Intenté devolverlos a sus pokebolas, pero no me fue posible. Las rechazaron –dijo frustrado Lance-.

—Lo que me estás diciendo suena a una completa…

—Locura –completó Lance- Lo sé. Pero eso fue lo que ocurrió.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, no esperaba que lo que te ocurrió tuviera tal trasfondo –dijo más calmado Red-.

—No te preocupes por eso, sólo procura tener cuidado. No sería bueno que te ocurriera algo como eso a ti también.

—Algo como eso no sucederá. Nos veremos luego Lance –dijo mientras se despedía con un ademán simple-.

Salió con cierta prisa de la habitación, ignorante de que alguien más pasaba por el pasillo justo en ese momento, provocando inevitablemente un choque, uno que sólo lo hizo tambalear vagamente y a la otra persona caerse por completo.

Unas botas marrón tierra cortas que se abrían y cerraban por el frente con aquel cierre metálico en combinación con ese corto short negro de tela que en combinación con aquella blusa blanca de manga corta conformaban lo más primordial de su atuendo. Una chaqueta beige con orillas en blanco y una línea horizontal negra atravesando el ancho de la misma al son de esa corbata roja y un cinturón blanco con hebilla dorada concluían los detalles de la vestimenta.

Un fleco en uve se posaba en medio de su frente mientras que al lado de éste yacía una capa corta de cabello en comparación al demás largo que poseía, que delineaba su rostro. El resto de su cabellera era larga llegando hasta la altura de sus rodillas, manteniendo un peculiar ondulado que le daba mucho más volumen y forma. Aunque la tonalidad celeste platinada de su cabello era hasta cierto punto llamativo, era opacado rápidamente por el color violeta de aquel único ojo que quedaba a la vista, ya que el izquierdo permanecía totalmente resguardado por ese vendaje; muy posiblemente por una herida ocasionada por algún pokemon salvaje.

—Error mío el no haber visto que saliste de esa habitación –estipuló la chica mientras se ponía de pie sin problemas mientras sacudía su short-.

—No había manera ya que esa parte…-se quedó callado y simplemente enfocó su mirada en otro punto-.

—No hay problema –dijo como si nada mientras empezaba a caminar con cierta lentitud- Al menos tuve la extraña coincidencia de toparme con aquel afamado entrenador llamado…Red…Eres ya una leyenda, me pregunto si realmente serás tan bueno como todos dicen que eres –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perderse entre la encrucijada disposición de los pasillos del hospital-.

—Aquí están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas, empezando por lo que le ocurrió a Lance.

—En vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo, deberías estar buscando a umbreon, Red –reclamó Misty, quien lo había divisado desde la sala de espera-.

—Ya revisamos en toda la zona y nada –contestó malhumorado- Habrá que ir a otro lado.

—Está bien, pero no te pongas de mal humor. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de ello –se defendió Misty mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su cadera-.

—No te obligué a que vinieras hasta acá para seguir buscando a umbreon.

—Arggg…¡Ni quién te entienda! Eres un mal agradecido de primera –dijo enfurecida mientras lo miraba suspicazmente-.

—Y tú demasiado ruidosa –decía burlonamente-.

—Algún día hallarás a alguien igual de odioso que tú y te sacará de tus casillas así como tú haces con todos los que estamos a tu alrededor –sentenció Misty-.

Aunque era algo ordinario hallar entrenadores por aquella zona enfrascados en batallas de entrenamiento, no era algo común que se conglomeraran tantos en un mismo enfrentamiento, a menos que se tratara de personajes conocidos y fuertes. Esto atrajo la atención de ambos que rápidamente se filtraron entre la gente llegando hasta adelante, contemplando a los dos contrincantes; un oriundo del lugar y una chica, la misma que había visto en el hospital.

En la pequeña arena se enfrentaban un gran onix y un simpático raichu. En términos de elemento, el onix ya poseía la victoria más que asegurada.

—No fue una buena elección de tu parte el haber llamado a ese raichu al enfrentamiento –decía el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Y eso que te di la ventaja por ser una linda chica y te mostré a mi onix para que tomarás la mejor decisión.

—Agradezco la caballerosidad –sonrió un poco- Así que raichu y yo haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos, ¿verdad raichu? –le decía a su compañero quien simplemente liberaba pequeñas chispas eléctricas de su mejilla por el gusto que sentía-.

—¡Onix, cola férrea!

Aquel ataque era fuerte pero no poseía la suficiente velocidad para poder darle un golpe certero aquel raichu, que esquivaba con suma facilidad y que estaba incrementando su agilidad solamente para poner en apuros a aquel pokemon roca.

Pero ese raichu no iba a pasarse todo el rato esquivando, también deseaba formar parte de la batalla y su cola férrea chocaría contra la de aquel onix; no obstante, aquel roedor era mucho más rápido y lograba propinarle más golpes de los que eran lanzados hacia él y que terminaban siendo esquivados. La opción de esconderse bajo tierra era la mejor para deshacerse de los abusos de la cola férrea de raichu.

Bajo las patas de raichu el suelo empezó a quebrantarse, a volverse frágil e inestable dificultándole las cosas a raichu. Aunque el verdadero problema venía después, cuando éste iba a ser embestido por cabeza hierro. Y en un santiamén raichu contraatacó con puño trueno; aquello era una lucha de haber quién empujaba más fuerte y en el menor tiempo posible para hacer retroceder al otro. Para la mala suerte de aquel onix, aquel raichu sabía usar muy bien su otra mano y de ese modo puño dinámico impactó sobre la cabeza de aquel onix, haciéndole retroceder mientras el suelo continuaba reduciéndose a piedras.

—Raichu, desenrollar ahora –emitió la entrenadora-.

El cuerpo redondeado de raichu se hizo una práctica bola que giraba a enorme velocidad, misma que iba haciendo añicos las endebles piedras que se topaban en su camino. El onix usó enterramiento y evadió al roedor. Desde abajo aquel onix le recibió dispuesto a obtener una victoria.

—Dile adiós a tu pequeño raichu. ¡Onix, ciclón! –dijo engreídamente el chico-.

—Las sorpresas siempre son buenas. Me agrada esto –dijo con cierta alegría en sus palabras- ¡Raichu, danza lluvia!

—¿Danza…lluvia…? –se cuestionaba confundido aquel chico-.

No hubo demasiado tiempo para reflexiones, lo que todos veían no era más que un abrupto cambio climático, donde el cielo antes despejado ahora no era más que uno lleno de nubes y ennegrecido. No demoró demasiado tiempo en aparecer la presurosa lluvia, misma que estaba empapando a raichu por completo y que logró hacer que aquel onix se metiera bajo tierra para protegerse.

—Raichu, ¡usa trueno, ahora!

Raichu agarró un poco de impulso y dio un salto lo suficientemente alto para dar inicio a su ataque eléctrico. El paisaje mostraba la energía eléctrica abandonando vigorosamente el cuerpo del ratón y concentrándose sobre aquel terreno perturbado. Todo iba siendo desintegrado a su paso y de forma irremediable llegó hasta lo único que le interesaba golpear, onix.

Su cuerpo de roca le resguardaba de los ataques eléctricos pese a la cantidad de agua que había caído sobre él, no obstante, la potencia que ese trueno poseía estaba empezando a tener repercusiones. No era cuestión del elemento, sino del nivel que tuvieran cada uno, el que determinaría el ganador.

La descarga de energía eléctrica cesó colocando a un raichu al lado de su entrenadora y a un montón de piedra calcinada acompañada de un inconsciente ónix, a pocos metros frente de ella.

—G-Ganaste…-decía boquiabierto mientras contemplaba cómo ese raichu estaba listo para otros rounds más mientras que su pokemon estaba fuera de combate-.

—El elemento no es lo todo –dijo como si nada mientras sacaba una pequeña barra de chocolate de la bolsa de su chaqueta- Y tú lo has hecho muy bien, raichu –dijo tras haberle dado ese chocolate al roedor que lo comía felizmente- Fue un duelo entretenido, te lo agradezco.

—De…D-De nada…-decía mientras regresaba a su onix a la pokebola y salía corriendo de allí, sintiéndose apenado por haber perdido contra una chica-.

—Vámonos raichu, ya estuvimos bastante tiempo aquí –decía al tiempo que cargaba a su raichu en brazos- Ahora vayamos a Ciudad Fuscia, dicen que hay cosas interesantes por allá –le decía a su pokemon mientras avanzó unos cuantos metros antes de toparse con él-...Eres tú…Red…

—Debo admitir que creí que perderías considerando la mala elección que hiciste al inicio de tu combate, pero no lo hiciste nada mal –decía Red-.

—Supongo que debo sentirme halagada por tus palabras, digo, provienen del "Gran Red", aquel entrenador al que nadie ha sido capaz de derrotar –dijo burlona mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobra la cabeza de raichu- Tranquila.

—Hasta parece que tienes buen sentido del humor –decía sarcástico- Un duelo entre tu raichu y mi pikachu no estaría nada mal, claro, si no temes perder contra una leyenda como yo –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa-.

—No suena mala idea, pero le tengo una mala noticia al actual campeón maestro pokemon. Me han dado un encargo y debo llevarlo en la brevedad posible. Así que lamentablemente no podrá atenderle como se merece, su real leyenda –decía sarcástica la chica-.

—Eso suena más a una excusa que nada.

—Si piensas que soy cobarde, estás equivocada –sonrió a medias- Pero la gente responsable debe cumplir con sus obligaciones aunque le tienten con duelos entretenidos en el camino. Pero hay una manera. Bueno, tendremos nuestra batalla –decía normal mientras en un simple movimiento tomó la gorra de aquel chico- Si llevas esto es porque es importante, porque te hace ver más interesante u odias peinarte, cual sea la respuesta…Esto es garantía de que nos toparemos para batallar…

—Oye, eso es mío…

—Lo recuperarás cuando me derrotes, niño…

No había nada que pudiera hacer ya, aquella chica había escapado frente a sus propias narices, elevándose sin problema alguno sobre aquel dragonite mientras le gritaba, aparentemente su nombre.

—…Por si te lo preguntabas, mi nombre es Shade.

Pero ella no iba a salirse con las suyas tan fácilmente. Él también podía jugar el mismo juego y ahora se encontraba siguiéndole los pasos sobre su charizard, quien en un santiamén había alcanzado la velocidad de ese pokemon dragón.

—Vaya que eres un sentido, mira que hacer todo un espectáculo por una gorra como ésta –decía mientras vilmente se la mostraba al chico de mirada penetrante-.

—¡Charizard, lanzallamas!

—Puedes quemar esto, ¿sabes? –dijo divertida mientras su dragonite esquivaba aquel ataque sin mucho problema- Tienes que ser más rápido si quieres acertarle un golpe a mi pequeño.

Y no estaba bromeando. ¿De qué servía el poder si no podía acertar ni estar remotamente cerca de ese dragonite que usaba su impecable agilidad en el aire en combinación con esas maniobras aéreas que ponían en apuros a todo aquel que estuviera sobre el lomo de ese animal?¿Y por qué ella parecía disfrutar la velocidad y la forma en que maniobraba su pokemon? O ella estaba demasiado loca o sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

Y ahora ambos lanzallamas se estrellaban creando inmediatamente una desagradable explosión, misma que alejó a ambos unos cuantos metros por la fuerza de la misma; pero no se iba a detener en ello y ataques como esos se repitieron de forma continua a lo largo del cielo.

—Eres un terco Red –gritó la chica sin voltear a ver a Red, quien le pisaba los talones-.

—Y tú una ladrona que cree que podrá irse así como así.

—No soy una ladrona, sólo la tomé prestada como garantía para que nos volviéramos a encontrar y pudiéramos tener una batalla. Si eres tan bueno como dicen que eres, entonces la recuperarás tras derrotarme –dijo mientras guardaba aquella gorra en la bolsa de su chamarra-.

—Vamos por ellos charizard.

—Eso quiero verlo yo misma. ¡Dragonite, acelera que esto está muy lento! –ordenó a su pokemon mientras éste simplemente parecía complacido con la idea, acelerando en un parpadeo-.

—No lograrán escapar sólo porque han incrementado la velocidad un poco. No les dejaremos ganar, ¿no es así charizard? –charizard rugió e incremento su velocidad de vuelo-.

—Los hombres siempre son tan competitivos, ¿verdad raichu? –le decía a ese pequeño que se aferraba con fuerza a dragonite y ella- Aunque no podré quitármelo de encima fácilmente. Y pensar que dejó sola a aquella chica por su fanatismo por esta gorra –decía con cierta perplejidad mientras veía a su raichu colocar esa prenda en su cabeza- Te queda bien, raichu…Ummm…Eso no puede ser bueno…-decía mientras contemplaba aquella gorra ser arrastrada por el viento hacia algún punto lejano- Ah…Creo que el desenlace será otro…

Ese dragonite caía en picada lo más rápido posible, siguiendo el descenso de aquella prenda…Faltaba poco para poder hacer contacto con el suelo, y al mismo tiempo, poco para poder tener aquello nuevamente entre sus manos.

El suelo retumbó ante el peso de dragonite al aterrizar, no obstante, el objetivo había sido cumplido satisfactoriamente.

—Bueno, eso sí que estuvo lleno de adrenalina. Diría que lo repitiéramos, pero no creo que sea sano para el corazón de ninguno de nosotros tres –decía a sus pokemon mientras escuchaba el descenso de charizard a poca distancia de donde estaba ella-…Sí que eres persistente, Red.

—Mira hasta dónde terminaste trayéndome. Hasta Islas Canela…¿Ahora sí tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento?

—Ya te dije que tenía cosas por hacer Red. Pero creo que eres sordo o algo así –decía mientras le miraba de reojo y volvía a guardar aquella gorra-.

—Tú eres la que inició todo este embrollo y ahora sólo quieres escaparte.

—¿Amas provocar a la gente, no es verdad Red? Ese tipo de provocaciones no funcionan en mí, tendrás que hacerlo mejor –decía mientras guardaba a su pokemon- Aunque gracias a esto llegué más rápido a mi destino, supongo que debería agradecerte.

—Devolviéndome mi gorra, por ejemplo –dijo en tono de pocos amigos Red-.

—Ummm….No lo creo –sonrió con cinismo- Mejor sé un buen chico y espérame aquí mientras yo voy a hacer mi mandado.

—Ni que fuera tu mascota –contestó de mala gana Red-.

—Arreglaremos eso después Red, después de que salga del Monte Ascuas y me traiga conmigo el encargo que allí me tienen. Dudo que quieras esperar todo ese tiempo, así que, ¿qué te parece si vienes y echas un vistazo y cambias un poco de ambiente? Algo es claro, encontrarás con quien desquitar tu frustración por haber venido hasta acá.

—Hmp…De todos modos tengo que derrotarte, Shade.

—Después de que terminemos con esto, podemos tener un duelo de seis contra seis si es lo que quieres.


	8. Capítulo 8

Bueno, es nuevamente lunes y eso significa que debo colgar un cap de pokemon :D Espero que lo disfruten y no se me aburran demasiado. Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, saludos y apapachos.

**Capítulo 8: Constancia**

Bebió con enorme ahínco el contenido de esa botella fría de agua, como si la sed que carcomiera su garganta fuera insoportable y sólo pudiera ser aplicada de ese modo. Ahora que había bebido lo suficiente ajustó su sombrero de paja y sintió el peso de su pikachu sobre su hombro mientras le hacía llevar la mirada hacia un punto específico en aquella isla de clima caluroso y criaturas de fuego.

Aquella chica portaba unas botas lila que le llegaban por debajo de sus rodillas, usaba jeans azul cielo y una especie de vestido oriental sin mangas tonalidad naranja claro combinado con tonos verde óleo, bajo el cual se apreciaba una sudadera negra que evitaba que su blanca piel se expusiera al inclemente sol de Isla Canela.

Su mirada achocolatada contrastaba con el dorado de su largo y lacio cabello rubio que permanecía bien sujeto con una coleta alta y ese sombrero de paja.

Aquella chica poseía un bonito rostro y una complexión que la dejaba muy lejos de ser una niña; ahora era joven que oscilaba fácilmente dentro del rango de edad de quince y diecisiete años de edad.

—Pero si es Red –decía la joven mientras se aproximaba más a la escena- Aunque viene acompañado de alguien a quien nunca había visto antes…Ummm…Me pregunto si ella será su…-sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquel pensamiento y simplemente optó por acercarse-.

Aquella joven había pasado a recoger al centro pokemon una mochila negra, muy posiblemente llena de todo lo que requería para la misión que le había sido encomendada y ahora simplemente empezaba a caminar en compañía de aquel chico, quien no parecía nada complacido con la idea, además de sentirse extraño sin su gorra.

La chica entró a una tienda sin decir nada; ése habría de ser el momento para que la joven rubia se aproximara a él. No hubo que esperar demasiado, el pikachu de Red bajó del hombro de su entrenador solamente para encontrarse con el de esa joven; a los dos pequeños se les veía alegres de volver a encontrarse y restregaban su mejilla el uno contra el otro.

—…Yellow…-expresó Red al contemplar a la chica-.

—¿Pero qué es lo que te ha traído a Isla Canela, Red? –preguntó curiosa la chica-.

—Asuntos…inesperados y tediosos –dijo con cansancio-.

—Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo. Aunque sigo escuchando de ti…Sigues desafiando a cualquiera que se te cruza en tu camino.

—Pero no he hallado a nadie interesante, bueno, quizás, pero ahora estoy pagando por ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –cuestionó Yellow-.

—No hay necesidad de explicar. Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

—Sólo vine de visita a la isla. Después de todo, es famosa por sus pokemon tipo fuego, así que vine a ver si hallaba algo interesante. Aunque cuando te vi decidí venir a saludarte.

—Hola –saludó Shade mientras salía de la tienda con aparentemente nada comprado- Mi nombre es Shade, gusto en conocerte.

—El mío es Yellow, gusto en conocerte.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte Red. No demoraré más de medio día y estando en compañía el tiempo volaría mucho más rápido –sugirió en tono normal Shade-.

—No después de haberme dicho el motivo por el cual vas al Monte Ascuas.

—¿Y piensas dejar a tu amiga sola aquí? –preguntó en tono neutral mientras veía a la chica fijamente- Te diría que nos acompañaras, pero…mi hermano me asesinaría viva de hacer eso. Ya que cualquier cosa que suceda allí será mi responsabilidad.

—No te preocupes, de todos modos ya estaba a punto de dejar la isla, y mi boleto de barco ya tiene una hora exacta –dijo con cierto desánimo Yellow-.

—Después de que termine con todo esto volveré a Pueblo Paleta, así que podrías ir si quieres –dijo Red-.

—Me parece una excelente idea. Iremos a visitarlos chuchu y yo –decía muy animada mientras sonreía ampliamente ante tales palabras que prometían un reencuentro-.

—Ahora vámonos de una vez, Shade.

—Está bien –dijo sin mucho cambio en su tono de voz mientras liberaba a su dragonite y Red hacía lo mismo con charizard- No demoraremos en llegar, así que vámonos.

—Nos veremos luego Yellow –se despidió mientras montaba en charizard y ascendían rápidamente-.

—Hasta luego, Yellow –dijo con cordialidad Shade quien en poco tiempo se posicionó detrás de aquel charizard-.

No había duda de que ya se encontraban en aquel sitio denominado como Monte Ascuas, la temperatura de alrededor se había elevado en comparación con la que habían sentido en Isla Canela; y no habrían de caminar demasiado antes de posarse frente a la entrada del monte. A partir de ese momento estaban sólo ellos dos contra una cantidad abrumadora de pokemon salvajes que no les dejarían avanzar con facilidad, pero al final, todo formaba parte de los gajes del oficio.

Caminaron con cautela y silencio por la primera planta, manteniéndose atentos por si llegaran a sorprenderles. No obstante, todo estaba bastante específico, algo que tampoco era una buena señal.

La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta, ahora lo estaban apreciando. Una gran cantidad de piedras caían desde arriba, aparentemente lanzadas desde la siguiente planta y muy posiblemente por geodude y graveler que no apreciaban las visitas de entrenadores.

El ataque de cola férrea de pikachu se encargaba con facilidad de destrozarlas, mientras que la fuerte electricidad de raichu las reducía a polvo inofensivo. Y entre alternancia de ataques, ese par de roedores se hicieron cargo de ello.

—Conforme vayamos adentrándonos cosas como éstas serán lo que menos nos preocupen –dijo Shade mientras continuaba caminando-.

—Es evidente que no dejarán que nos lo llevemos con facilidad.

—No es que quiera hacerlo por egoísmo, sino porque si continúa aquí vendrán por él y se lo llevarán a la fuerza. Ahora que ya no está su madre aquí para protegerle, es presa fácil. Volverá aquí cuando ya tenga lo necesario para valerse por sí mismo.

—Una misión arriesgada…Digo, venir por el polluelo de moltres, al monte ascuas, un sitio lleno de pokemon fuertes y además protectores de éste, sí que es una idea desquiciada –estipuló Red-.

—Tiene muy buena defensa, pero…al final, los humanos siempre son ingeniosos y hallarán un modo para lograr lo que quieren. El ver que este sitio es tan pacífico, queda en evidencia que ya han venido aquí y lo han intentado. Lo que vemos es el resultado de su persistencia –dijo con seriedad Shade mientras veía qué dirección tomar ahora-.

—Es bastante grande tu interés por resguardar la seguridad no sólo de moltres, sino de los demás. Pero querer hacer siempre este tipo de cosas sólo harán que te metas en graves problemas –decía Red como si nada-.

—Ya lo hice antes…Me metí en problemas en los que posiblemente jamás podría haber salido…de no ser por la ayuda de mi hermano. Pero este es el modo en que nos criamos…y son hábitos que no podemos quitarnos de la noche a la mañana. Así como tu manía de retar a cada entrenador potencialmente bueno que te topes –dijo mientras le miraba de reojo-.

—Que no se te olvide que tú fuiste la que inicio todo ello. Y en todo caso, no me explico cómo es que tu raichu pudo usar un ataque agua como ése –decía mientras caminaba y le empezaba a dejar atrás-.

—No sólo la experiencia le confiere a un pokemon nuevas habilidades, sino también la edad misma. Mi pokemon aunque no lo parezca, posee posiblemente más años en este mundo que ese pikachu tuyo.

Un ninetales por ejemplo, después de sobrepasar los cien años de existencia es capaz de aprender ataques psíquicos, inclusive de crear ilusiones tan perfectas que engañan a los humanos por completo. ¿Por qué un pokemon tipo fuego aprende un ataque psiquico? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo es que logra hacerlo? Eso es algo que sólo ellos saben, nosotros no tenemos respuestas a cosas como ésas.

Raichu es un caso parecido…Yo también quedé con cara de sorpresa cuando aprendió a usarlo –dijo tranquilamente mientras alcanzaba a Red- De todos modos, el resultado hubiera sido lo mismo con ese ataque o no.

—Suenas muy confiada de ti misma.

—¿Confiada de mí mima? No, yo confío en lo que mi pokemon es capaz de hacer. Conozco sus límites y su potencial, es por eso que al juzgar el de aquel pokemon, puedo decir que le hubiera ganado sin problema alguno –decía mientras aquel pequeño trepaba por su hombro- Es de tontos pensar que si el elemento que usas es superior al de tu rival, ganarás…Eso no determinará tu éxito dentro del campo de batalla –dijo mientras se detenía frente a una entrada, palpando la piedra- Vamos por buen camino; la piedra está empezando a adquirir cierto calor y eso sólo significa una cosa…-sonrió para ella y continúo avanzando-.

—Creo que una batalla con ella podría ser más interesante de lo que imaginé en un principio.

El calor aumentaba conforme avanzaban dentro del monte, pero enfriar la piedra sólo produciría que el agua se evaporara a una velocidad alarmante, creando nubes de vapor que sólo nublarían el campo visual y pudiera llevarlos a un accidente inoportuno.

Lo siguiente que aquel chico supo era que tenía una botella de agua en sus manos, totalmente sin abrir.

—No sería buena idea que te desmayaras a medio camino, ¿verdad? Creo que eso será suficiente para ti y tu pikachu –decía Shade mientras su raichu bebía alegremente de la botella de agua que le había dado-.

—Y yo que creía que sólo habías ido a comprar cosas de chicas en esa tienda.

—Sí, las cosas de chicas incluyen botellas de agua, un poco de comida y una ultraball –decía burlona mientras veía a aquel pelinegro bebiendo agua y compartiéndola con su pikachu-.

—A este punto ya debes de tener una idea de cómo atrapar a moltres, ¿no?

—Posiblemente ande ofuscado por el barullo que se ha vivido aquí, así que entrara en batalla aún sin provocarlo siquiera como medida de protección. Hay dos opciones, enfrentarle y debilitarle, que es lo que cualquiera haría, claro, sino contemplara que un enfrentamiento demasiado fuerte aquí ocasionaría un derrumbe que nos mataría a todos…Y el otro que es el método pacífico, que incluye dormirlo y luego lanzar la ultraball, rogando de que no se escape. No sé tú, pero creo que no me siento lista para cruzar al otro lado.

—Entonces más te vale no ocasionar una pelea y calmarlo pacíficamente.

—Por supuesto, lo haré tranquilamente. Traje al pokemon indicado para mandar a dormir a moltres y a todos los que estén aquí.

—No me digas que tú has traído a un…

—Jigglypuff…Estás en todo lo correcto Red.

—Si tu jigglypuff canta, nos dormirá a todos.

—Traje algo para ello. Y son unos aislantes de sonido, que son capaces de bloquear el canto de jigglypuff. No esperes que no venga preparada para esto, si lo he planeado todo con anticipación.

Pero aquello no podía ser previsto por los planes porque estaba a merced aparentemente de fuerzas externas, de acontecimientos que no los relacionaban directamente a ellos. La tierra vibró por completo, haciendo que las paredes se cuartearan y el piso cediera por segmentos. Aquello era provocado desde abajo, desde lo profundo del mar y ascendía peligrosamente hacia Monte Ascuas.

—Que suceda algo como esto no es normal. Algo debe estar ocurriendo allá abajo, pero no tenemos tiempo para averiguarlo. Bien podría tratarse de ellos intentando llegar a moltres desde otro ángulo.

—¡Tenemos que movernos o las piedras terminarán enterrándonos vivos! –exclamó mientras empezaba a correr al lado de aquella chica, evadiendo las avalanchas y cambiando su dirección a causa de los bloqueos que se presentaban por ese terremoto que continuaba manifestándose.

Pronto ocurrió lo que no deseaban, el piso que les sostenía se vino abajo y pronto se vieron así mismos cayendo hacia un aparente abismo de oscuridad. El desenlace iba a ser desagradable si no hacían nada. Para la suerte de ambos aquel dragonite les resguardaba sobre su lomo y se movilizaban hacia adelante, el único camino que tenían para avanzar ya que de donde habían caído estaba bloqueado y detrás de ellos sólo se posaba una pared.

—Esto estaba fuera de mis planes totalmente. Un terremoto de tal magnitud no es algo que esperas todos los días –decía Shade mientras trataba de ver en aquella oscuridad-.

—Necesitamos algo de luz.

—Sé que es necesaria, pero dragonite tiene mejor vista que nosotros, y buscará un modo de sacarnos de aquí; raichu y pikachu se encargarán de los pokemon salvajes que quieran meterse con nosotros, aunque dudo que salgan muchos si consideramos que esta planta parecía estar inaccesible hasta ahora.

—De cualquier modo…¿cómo es que terminé yo conduciendo a tu dragonite? –cuestionó mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que estaba sentada detrás de él con ese par de pokemon eléctricos en brazos-.

—Es una buena pregunta, pero que está fuera de lugar Red. Pero si quieres puedes sacar a tu charizard y volar en él, yo no te detengo.

—Olvídalo, sólo será perdida de energía. Y además, este tramo está lo suficientemente angosto para apenas permitir que tu dragonite se mueva apuradamente.

—Sigo pensando por qué tu obsesión con esa gorra.

—Es un símbolo…-dijo sin mirarla a la cara-.

—¿Cómo tu marca distintiva?

—En términos simples así es –decía como si nada-.

—Los chicos son complejos –decía mientras meditaba aquella respuesta- Pero sólo tienes que vencerme para tenerla de vuelta –decía Shade con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Después de que salgamos de aquí, tendremos nuestro encuentro y me la devolverás.

—Si es que ganas, claro está, sino, me la quedaré –dijo Shade mientras acariciaba la cabeza de pikachu-.

—Dudo que logres derrotarme.

—¿Te dolerá perder contra una chica?¿O es el concepto de perder el que te perturba, Red?

—En cualquier otro caso, sería el hecho de perder…Tratándose de ti, se aplica los dos…

—Oh, eso motiva a que menos quiera perder –dijo con una media sonrisa- Si un pokemon eléctrico como raichu aprendió danza lluvia, una chica como yo es capaz de vencer al gran Red…-dijo con una seriedad que hasta a Red le dio cierto desconcierto-.

—Parece bastante centrada en la idea de derrotarme…Aunque anteriormente ya han venido a retarme, así que no tengo por qué ponerle demasiada atención –pensó mientras parecía haber divisado una pequeña luz al final de ese largo túnel-.

—Nos podríamos estar acercando a una salida…-decía Shade mientras veía sobre el hombro de Red la luz que se iba volviendo mucho más grande-.

Y de alguna manera era una salida, una que los libraba de aquel túnel lleno de oscuridad, pero al mismo tiempo una entrada que les conducía a un sitio sin ninguna otra salida. Un suelo sólido de piedra y alrededor y una cantidad abrumadora de estalagmitas sobre aquella superficie. Era a simple vista, un callejón sin salida.

—Un corredor hacia un punto sin salida –exponía Red-.

—Un sitio así sólo serviría de resguardo, claro, considerándose que el acceso nunca fuera hallado. Pero es una maldición si éste es hallado, porque lo que fuera que aquí esté, no podría huir.

—Así como nosotros ahora –sentenció Red-.

—Impactar hacia arriba ocasionará derrumbes…Hacia abajo una inundación…Y hacia el frente sería nuestra única apuesta, pero tampoco es segura.

—Ya que el terremoto de hace unos minutos ha dejado todo inestable y la piedra podría no soportar el embiste y colapsar.

—Es una apuesta peligrosa, pero creo que no tenemos más elección. Si tienes otra idea, te escucho atenta.

—Aquí ya hay suficiente espacio para que charizard pueda volar libremente.

Y aquel par de fornidos pokemon estaban listos para lanzar un fuerte ataque de furia dragón contra aquella pared, no obstante, una tercera voz interrumpió el plan.

—Es mejor que no hagan eso, ya que la altura a la que se encuentra esa pared retiene la fuerte presión del agua marina circundante –dijo una voz que no lograban ubicar-.

—¿Y esa voz de dónde ha salido? –cuestionaba Shade mientras buscaba en todas direcciones-.

—Por acá, acá estoy –dijo nuevamente aquella voz mientras quedo visible el asombro en ese par de chicos al ver que quien les diría tales palabras era un slowking, que emergía de entre las gruesas estalagmitas-.

—Un…slowking…Jamás me había tocado escuchar a uno hablar, bueno, es la primera vez que veo uno –decía Shade mientras se bajaba de dragonite y caminaba hacia aquel pokemon con cautela-.

—Todo este sitio se hubiera llenado de agua en un santiamén si hubieran proseguido con su ataque –dijo slowking-.

—No considerábamos que estuviéramos tan abajo del Monte Ascuas –dijo Red con sinceridad-.

—Pero gracias por la advertencia. Aunque ahora tenemos que buscar otro modo de salir.

—Existen maneras de salir al exterior, sólo que están cubiertas y no pueden ser vistas a simple vista –dijo slowking mientras los miraba atentamente- Y su llegada aquí es algo que ha alertado a los pokemon que aquí viven.

—Yo puedo explicar eso –dijo con cierta pena Shade- Vine aquí para sacar a moltres de aquí, para que de ese modo los hombres que han estado accediendo a este sitio, lo capturen y lo obliguen a obedecerles.

—Todos los pokemon de este sitio ya desconfían de los humanos por las acciones que han venido haciendo durante estos meses, tratando de llevarse a la única cría sobreviviente del moltres que aquí habitaba.

—¿La última cría? Hasta donde yo sabía, sólo había una…-dijo Shade anonadada-.

—El otro huevo no eclosionó y la última cría se mantiene oculta en las entrañas del Monte.

—Esas no son buenas noticias…-decía con mal sabor de boca Shade mientras empezaba a caminar entre esas estalagmitas- Entonces debo de hallar esa salida antes de que esos sujetos vuelvan a venir…

—¿Realmente puedo confiar en sus palabras, humanos? –cuestionó a aquel chico de ojos carmesí-.

—No sé tú, pero yo considero que las palabras que ella dice son ciertas. Casi puedo imaginar que mandará a atacar a esos tipos con sus pokemon de ser necesario por evitar que se lleven a ese pequeño. Creo que tiene un ferviente aprecio por los pokemon como cualquier entrenador que se respete –dijo con sinceridad mientras su mirada mostraba cierta calidez-.

—Creeré en ustedes. Así que antes de mostrarles el camino les enseñaré esto.

El slowking caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia su derecha, llegando en poco tiempo a ese montículo de piedras redondeadas. Alzó una de las piedras que yacía totalmente hueca y bajo ésta había un tesoro invaluable, aquel pequeño huevo amarillo con pequeñas llamas carmesí ahora se posaba en las patas de ese slowking.

—Un huevo de moltres…-dijo Red mientras tomaba aquel huevo entre sus manos-.

—Las aves legendarias pese a su inmortalidad, son frágiles y víctimas de los cambios que el ser humano hace –dijo slowking-.

—Anteriormente se creía que las aves legendarias existían sólo en número de uno, después se apreció que no era del todo cierto. Existen en un número limitado, mismo que se ha mantenido así desde tiempos inmemorables. Razón por la que podemos encontrar más de un ejemplar en las aves y sólo uno para otro tipos de pokemon legendarios.

—Fue el ser humano el que le dio esa denominación a estas criaturas, por su rareza, poderío e inmortalidad –comentó slowking-.

—En términos simples, se puede decir que son mucho más longevos que el resto de los pokemon y muy posiblemente eso los dotó de poderes sorprendentes y únicos, porque ningún otro ser, ni siquiera los que son de su misma naturaleza, han vivido tanto en este mundo –decía Shade mientras abría su mochila para colocar al pequeño dentro-.

—Tienes una mente un poco extraña, pero con ideas bastante consistentes –decía slowking mientras los observaba a ambos- Encárguense de llevar a ese pequeño a un sitio seguro, donde pueda crecer y ser fuerte. De ese modo un día podrá volver aquí e imperar en este monte de fuego.

—Buscaremos un buen sitio para este pequeño –decía Shade mientras cerraba su mochila- Creo que ahora falta la pequeña parte…que inmiscuye cómo salir de aquí.

—Bueno, eso es simple, aunque les resultará un poco ajustado e incómodo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntaba Red-.

—A unos metros de la entrada que les trajo hasta acá, hay un túnel horizontal, que conecta un área del Monte Ascuas hasta acá. Sólo que es angosto y sólo pokemon de tamaño mediano pueden ascender y descender por ahí, de modo que…

—No podremos usar a ninguno de nuestros pokemon voladores –sentenció Shade-.

—Por lo que tendremos que subir por nuestros propios medios…


	9. Capítulo 9

Buenas tardes a todos! :D Espero que estén teniendo un bello fin de semana, y si no, ¿qué esperan? En fin, me adelanté a actualizar porque auguro el lunes no tendré tiempo (y sinceramente tengo cosas que hacer, gracias Uni ¬¬) y por eso estoy aquí, Atendiendo a mis pequeños reviews:

Dark rakzo: Gracias por comentar antes que cualquier otra cosa y no te apures por no haber comentado antes XD. Y es posible que hayas leído el mismo fic (claro, siempre y cuando lo hayas leído en , sino fue allí entonces iré a impartir justicia XD y a denunciar de plagio; porque son las dos únicas páginas en que este fanfic está publicado). Sobre lo de la ortografía, pues mira, no es excusa pero generalmente debo esto a dos cosas muy simples: errores de dedo XD (de los cuales sufrimos la mayoría de los mortales escritores) y ser distraída, confiando en el bueno de word (suelo escribir ocasionalmente en madrugada, medio enferma, medio mal XD o tras haber estado muy ocupada; veces en que mi cerebro no procesa bien). Además de que nunca suelo releerme un cap después de que lo escribí o Pero ya los releeré para corregirlos, porque aunque lo dudes soy una maniática de la ortografía hasta el punto de ser obsesivo lol, escribo espléndidamente bien hasta por whatsapp XD. Sobre los diálogos, generalmente hay que leer bien atento, suelo cambiar bruscamente escenas y demás cosas; lo de los párrafos posiblemente se deba a que suelo ser atolondrada al escribir y no me fijo de ello :P

Red-y-Yellow: Agradezco tu comentario ^-^ No sé a qué duda te refieras, pero espero que pronto la soluciones, porque puedo darme una idea por tu subnick de cuál podría tratarse, pero prefiero no precipitarme XD.

Saludos, besos, abrazos y espero continúen leyéndome

**Capítulo 9: Contrastes**

Espalda contra espalda, y los pies contra la pared de aquel angosto túnel que apenas les permitía estar los dos allí, fue el único método que podían aplicar en ese tipo de circunstancias. Fue de esa manera en que iban ascendiendo, tratando de ver un poco en medio de esa oscuridad. La aparición de la luz significaría el éxito rotundo.

—¿No puedes ir más rápido? –se quejó Red mientras la veía de reojo-.

—Pues con la mochila en esta posición, no puedo hacer mucho, así que no te quejes Red. Saldremos de aquí, no tienes que ser tan desesperado.

—De todos modos, hazlo más rápido.

—Eres como un capataz con poca paciencia, Red. Un líder no debe comportarse de ese modo –decía mientras continuaban subiendo con cierta lentitud, pero era más por precaución que otra cosa-.

—Yo no busco ser ese tipo de líder. Tienes una idea errónea de mí, en todo caso.

—Pues creo que sólo eres un lobo solitario que busca pelear con los demás para divertirse y pasar el rato. Y que tiene complejo con su gorra.

—No se me olvida que la tienes todavía.

—Eres rencoroso también Red. Pero en fin, no creo que sea bueno que no la pasemos discutiendo todo el camino hacia arriba. Mejor cuéntame, ¿por qué te volviste un entrenador pokemon, Red?

—…Porque amaba los pokemon…y quería ser el mejor de todos…-contestó contundentemente-.

—Comprendo, comprendo –expresó pensativa- Creo que ahora has cumplido tu sueño, aunque debes seguir mejorándote a ti mismo para conservarlo.

—Eso es lo que lo hace más divertido.

—Se nota por el tono en que lo has dicho Red.

—¿Por qué razón te volviste tú una entrenadora? –cuestionó Red sin voltearla a ver-.

—Porque amo a los pokemon y porque no me gusta ver las injusticias que se hacen con ellos y con las personas…Yo no soy entrenadora para salir al mundo y derrotar a todo entrenador que encuentre en mi camino, yo soy una entrenadora que sale al mundo para evitar cosas como éstas, pero para poder hacerlo necesito ser fuerte y para serlo, preciso entrenarme a mí misma y a mis pokemon. Yo soy entrenadora pokemon de título, pero no de profesión como el resto de ustedes.

—…Eso puede explicar por qué tus pokemon son fuertes. Ellos han tenido otro tipo de experiencias y eso les sirve de mucho frente a pokemon que sólo se limitan a batallas de entrenadores.

—Es posible que así sea. Pero no quita que no disfrute de un buen encuentro, pero generalmente no tengo tiempo para ello y debo tener a mis pokemon en el mejor estado posible –explicaba a la par que continuaban subiendo-.

—La superficie de la piedra se está volviendo más resbalosa…

—Creo que se escucha algo…Pon un poco de atención –ambos guardaron silencio y por un largo rato aguardaron; era cierto, se podía escuchar el ligero sonido de agua cayendo, para su suerte, una muy mínima-.

—Eso va a dificultarnos todo más –dijo Red-.

—Más arriba la superficie debe de estar lo suficientemente resbalosa para hacernos perder altura. Si nos descuidamos caeremos.

—Aceleremos el paso y procuremos ascender lo más que podamos. Para ese momento debemos tener una certeza de cuánto tramo falta. Si la distancia es pequeña, puedo mandar a venusaur para que nos saque de aquí con látigo sepa.

—Apoyo tu buen plan. Ahora a poner manos a la obra que no subiremos sólo con desearlo y por lo que puedo admirar, nos falta un largo tramo –espetó al tiempo que entrelazaba sus brazos con los de Red- Así tendremos más apoyo y podría reducir un poco el que descendamos abruptamente por la pared resbalosa del túnel-.

—Espero aguantes mi ritmo.

—Ummm…Esperemos que no seas un llorón y a medio camino quieras tomar un descanso –decía cínicamente mientras emparejaban sus espaldas- Veremos de qué estás hecho, Red.

Era cierto, la zona más cercana al umbral que aludía a la salida de aquel túnel era la más escurridiza; el agua caía con lentitud entre las fisuras de la pared incrementando la posibilidad de caer. Pero aquello no iba a detenerlos, estaban demasiado cerca para dejarlo todo.

De un movimiento ágil logró tomar entre su mano derecha la pokebola que requería, ahora sólo quedaba arrojarla para liberar al pokemon deseado, no obstante, para ello tenía que liberarse del modo en que estaban y después tomar el impulso necesario para arrojarla hacia arriba. No hubo tiempo para pensarlo, ya que empezaban a resbalarse inevitablemente pese a que intentaban evitarlo.

Los brazos de Red se liberaron a la vez que se recargó momentáneamente contra la espalda de Shade sólo para tomar impulso y poder lanzar aquella pokebola. Pero en ese justo instante algo no salió como se tenía planeado, aquello había logrado un desbalance en la chica, quien al carecer momentáneamente de un apoyo terminó por resbalar y ahora caía mientras trataba inútilmente de sujetarse a alguna irregularidad de la pared del túnel.

Pero faltó extremadamente poco para que conociera la dureza de aquel suelo rocoso, al punto en que centímetros le separaban de ello. Alrededor de su cintura yacía ese látigo sepa que lentamente la iba haciendo subir. En poco tiempo ya se encontró fuera de aquella peligrosa trampa mientras recuperaba el aliento y apreciaba por instantes que estaban del lado contrario a la entrada del Monte Ascuas.

—¿Estás bien? –interrogó Red viéndola fijamente-.

—Hablando de emociones fuertes, ésta fue una de ellas. Estoy bien. Perdí el equilibrio y no fui lo suficientemente rápida como para reaccionar a tiempo y tampoco podía hacerlo muy bien con esta cosa delante mío – expresó tras acomodar de forma normal su mochila- Gracias.

—Al final lo terminamos logrando –decía Red sintiendo nuevamente el peso de su compañero en el hombro-.

—Sí, y yo compré una ultraball en vano porque nadie me comentó que era un huevo lo que nos íbamos a topar. Se había hecho avistamiento de un moltres como tal, pero tal vez sólo estuvo de paso o fue información trucada.

—A este punto podría ser cualquier cosa. Aunque al final sí obtuvimos algo.

—Ahora sólo falta llevar esto al destino elegido y después todo estará tranquilo por un rato. Bueno, si consideramos nuestro duelo pendiente, entonces no estará todo tan pacífico –Shade se puso de pie, mirándole detenidamente-.

—¿Hacia qué región piensas llevar ese huevo?

—A Ciudad Oliva.

—¿Por qué hasta allá?

—Allá está mi hermano y quienes trabajan con nosotros, es decir, nuestro grupo. Así como lo sacamos de aquí, nosotros lo mantendremos bajo cuidado. Aunque para ello están Allen y Dylan, ellos harán ello. Yo soy la que hace los trabajos de esta naturaleza.

—Aunque si llevaran a ese huevo a otro sitio, definitivamente correría peligro. Una asociación pequeña es lo mejor en este caso.

—Y más cuando son escurridizos y difíciles de hallar una vez que se proponen cuidar algo. Es lo que incrementa nuestras posibilidades de éxito –enunciaba Shade con cierta emoción-.

—A ustedes en verdad les gustan las emociones fuertes.

—Son los gajes del oficio, Red. Nada qué hacer. Pero después de que entregue esto, iré a verte a Pueblo Paleta para que nos enfrentemos y puedas recuperar tu gorra, aunque claro, debes vencerme –decía con una sonrisa, mirándole de reojo-.

—Al menos promete ser entretenida nuestra batalla.

—Tiene que ser divertida, sino me recordará al trabajo y me crearás un trauma más –comentó entre risas mientras sacaba una de sus pokebolas- Nos veremos después Red –dijo como despedida mientras su dragonite la llevaba lejos de allí-.

—Volvamos a casa, después de todo esto necesito un buen baño.

Aquel enorme bostezo no era más que el indicativo de que había dormido demasiado y que sin querer ya había pasado del medio día, por lo que tenía que levantarse y comer algo, el estómago demandaba algo después de tantas horas de sueño.

Por mero instinto deseó tomar su gorra de su escritorio, pero recordó que ya no la llevaba consigo y que al mismo tiempo eso había sido motivo de que se metiera en problemas ajenos. Suspiró y simplemente bajó al comedor con esa camisa negra, su pantalón de mezclilla azul usual y sus tenis.

Comió un poco de lo que había dejado preparado su madre y después decidió salir a que el aire fresco le quitara la somnolencia restante, aunque lo que se la espantó al final cuando contempló su jardín no fue necesariamente el aire frío de un sábado a medio día.

Una chica sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol jugueteando con ese par de pikachus, quien ahora sonreía ampliamente al verle. A unos metros de allí una chica con un semblante de enfado total por algo que hizo hace unos días atrás y que no había sido nada cortés de su parte.

Las dos chicas cruzaron miradas y por alguna razón que Red no comprendía parecían saltar chispas del impacto de las miradas de esas dos mujeres. Por un momento se sintió en una atmósfera en la que su vida podría encontrarse en peligro.

—¿Misty…y Yellow?

—¡No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste hace un par de días, Red! Me dejaste allí sola mientras ibas a perseguir a una tipa extraña sólo porque se llevó tu gorra. Ya después no volviste…-reclamó a Red obsequiándole una mirada que deseaba comérselo vivo-.

—Tenía que recuperarla, además, yo sé que tú podías volver sola a casa y defenderte…No tienes por qué enfadarte por algo como eso –decía tratando de calmar las ansias de Misty por asesinarlo-.

—¿Al final tu amiga se fue?

—Tenía asuntos que atender. Volverá para que batallemos y logre recuperar la gorra que me quitó.

—Así que te chantajeó con eso, es decir, te hizo aceptar un duelo usando tu gorra…Qué método tan raro –la pelirroja contemplaba que Red se veía totalmente diferente sin ese aditamento- Estoy acostumbrada a verte con ella.

—Yo me siento más raro aún –suspiró, no era el único que extrañaba esa carmesí gorra-.

—Aunque no significa que te veas mal –dijo Yellow amablemente-.

—No te traumes por tu gorra, Red –mencionaba aquella voz entrando por la puerta del jardín con sus manos detrás de su cabeza- A estas chicas les agradas con ella o sin ella…

—…Shade…-Red colocó su mirada de inmediato en la recién llegada-.

—Vayamos a lo que interesa, porque sé que eso es lo único que deseas en este momento –espetó tras retirar aquella chamarra, desfajando su camisa- ¿Seis contra seis? –comentó como si nada mientras sacaba aquella gorra y la colocaba en su cabeza- Quien gane, se queda con la gorra.

—Es lo que he deseado escuchar en todo este tiempo –sonrió al tiempo que el deseo de competición empezaba a recorrerle las venas-.

—Ustedes también pueden venir a ver esto. Ya que si peleamos aquí, el jardín ya no será tan bonito –les decía a ese par de chicas que les agradaba la idea de ver pelear a Red, pero no el que ella fuera su rival-.

—En una zona boscosa podemos batallar.

—Está bien –Shade ajustaba mejor aquella gorra y amarraba su chamarra a la cadera-.

El escenario era sencillo pero lo suficiente satisfactorio para que aquel par de entrenadores tuvieran todo lo que necesitan: espacio. Todo lo demás dependería de la estrategia y tipo de pokemon de cada uno.

Blastoise fue el primero en salir por parte del bando de Red y un vigoroso gyarados por parte de Shade. Ambos del tipo agua con determinadas peculiaridades que llevarían a la victoria a alguno de los dos.

—Está muy bien cuidado tu pequeño blastoise –con sumo interés inspeccionaba más al pokemon de Red que otra cosa-.

—El tuyo parece bastante agresivo y con mal genio.

—Pues es las dos cosas…-contestó con cierto aire nervioso- Pero eso le da personalidad a mi gyarados. Bueno, empecemos con este enfrentamiento de agua contra agua.

—Creía que irías con un pokemon de fuego –le atravesó con aquella mirada intimidante-.

—Él quiere pelear contra tu pokemon más fuerte…No aceptará enfrentarse a tus otros cinco pokemon. Es por eso que se niega a salir de su pokebola. Es un caprichudo.

—De modo que será el rival de pikachu –dijo para sí mismo- Esto será un duelo un poco tedioso.

Y sus palabras no estaban erradas, aquello era una guerra más de resistencia, ya que al ser los dos de tipo agua todo consistiría en la condición física en la que se encontrasen.

La hidrobomba de blastoise contra la de gyarados. Un golpe de hielo intentando tocar el cuerpo de aquel mal encarado pokemon, mismo que terminaba alejando a su contrincante haciendo uso de su llamativo y peligroso ataque furia dragón, confrontándose con ese contundente hiper rayo emitido por blastoise en un simple parpadeo. Ambos poseían la misma potencia y ninguno estaba retrocediendo, por lo que simplemente colapsaron ambas ofensivas. Pero ¿por qué esperar cuando se podía lanzar el siguiente ataque? El cuerpo de gyarados realizaba placaje y blastoise lo detenía con su enorme cuerpo y fortaleza. Pero hasta a alguien tan grande como él le estaba costando contener la potencia de ese enfadado pokemon, así que se alejó de él simplemente para realizar un impresionante terremoto del que gyarados empezó a ser víctima. El puño dinámico fue depositado en el cuerpo de gyarados dejándolo aturdido, pero no por demasiado tiempo. Sorpresivamente ese confundido pokemon le devolvió el favor y atacaba sin compasión con su aliento dragón, mismo que era contrarrestado o al menos bloqueado por la hidrobomba de blastoise.

—Sólo sacudiste un poco las ideas en la cabeza de mi gyarados Red. Pero parece que se molestó un poco más por ese último golpe directo que recibió de tu blastoise –decía con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de contemplar a su vivaz pokemon que ya estaba nuevamente en forma-.

—Le daría crédito a tu pokemon, pero poseen escamas lo suficientemente duras como para sobrepasar la dureza del acero.

—Sus escamas son duras, pero su resistencia es igual de buena. Así que intenta agotar a mi pokemon usando al tuyo. Entonces reconoceré lo bueno que es tu blastoise –lo desafió con aquel tono de voz-.

—Veamos si como ladras, muerdes, Shade. ¡Vamos blastoise, dejemos de ser suaves con ellos!

—Ya los escuchaste gyarados, el campo de batalla es tuyo y no tienes por qué seguir limitándote –dijo alegre cruzándose de brazos; estaba agradándole aquel duelo que recién había dado inicio- Porque ellos están a tu nivel.

Era cierto que ahora Red no se moderaría e ignoraría el significado de la palabra compasión, pero también era claro que ella tampoco estaba mintiendo cuando hablaba de que su pokemon era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y dar todo lo que tuviera en el campo de batalla.

Pronto la zona se llenó de agua ante los ataques conjuntos de surf de los dos pokemon que no se frenaban allí y que proseguían en torbellinos, creados por ambos y que originaban choques de presión que hacían retroceder a ambos.

—Pongámosle un poco más de chispa a todo esto gyarados. ¡Usa trueno, ahora!

Aquel ataque aunque había caído sobre blastoise no había logrado derrotarle, lo aturdió, pero no lo suficiente para asegurar una victoria. De algún modo aquello no había logrado la gran cosa.

—Fue bueno, pero no lo suficiente –Red estaba más que confiado en su compañero de batalla-.

—Es lo que observo, pero esto apenas empieza y ya que estamos en pleno campo de agua –decía mientras observaba que la diferencia de altura entre el plano en el que estaban en comparación en el que se hallaban ese par de espectadoras variaba lo suficiente para haber creado una charca de altura decente- Sugiero que salgas de aquí a menos que quieras sentir cosquillas en todo tu cuerpo –amenazó con voz sería; habría de usar a dragonite para alzar vuelo y llegar a tierra segura. Al poco rato se le unió Red también-.

No sólo uno, sino un par de truenos fueron evocados por gyarados estrellándose no en blastoise, sino en la arena de agua. En poco tiempo esa agua ya mostraba señas de estar electrificada, ya que ocasionalmente se podía escuchar ese sonido tan peculiar y propio de la electricidad trasmitiéndose de un medio a otro, especialmente estando en el agua que era el medio favorito para ello y que aumentaba su poder.

¿La temperatura estaba descendiendo? No, era el ataque ventisca que estaba empleando blastoise para encargarse de esa molesta agua llena de peligrosa electricidad. En poco tiempo todo aquel líquido se encontró hecho una masa gélida e impenetrable.

—Era un plan bastante bueno, pero no iba a permitir que fueras debilitando a mi blastoise con esa agua llena de electricidad, Shade –decía sin mirar a la chica-.

—Actuaste rápido y esa ventisca tuvo el suficiente poder para congelar toda el agua en cosa de nada. Pero todo sería lamentable si nuestro enfrentamiento fuera a concluir sólo porque has congelado el agua. ¡Gyarados, electrocañón ahora!

Aunque lograba esquivarlos en su momento, conforme pasaba el tiempo se volvían más rápidos, más repetidos y mucho más numerosos, como si ese pokemon estuviera acostumbrado a lanzar semejante cantidad de ataques consecutivos sin tener la idea de detenerse en algún momento. Pronto aquello no fue más que un mundo de pedazos de hielo y árboles reducidos a nada.

Cuando hubo una abertura, gyarados probaría en carne propia el poderío de aquella cola férrea, misma que había sido incapaz de esquivar, pero no de amortiguar. La protección de gyarados fue lo suficientemente buena para reducir aquella ofensiva en un cosquilleo.

—Incluso con ese peso se mueve rápido. Incluso con todos esos ataques se mantiene fuerte y parece que tiene el suficiente poder para resistir más –agregaba Shade con una emoción perceptible en aquel único ojo visible que poseía- Me agrada como va todo esto.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco Shade, pero lo tuyo…son las batallas de larga duración…¿no es verdad?

—En mi trabajo necesito que mis pokemon resistan más que los de los entrenadores promedio. Es por eso que deben ser capaces de pelear por tiempos prolongados y mantener el nivel inicial. Gyarados sigue teniendo el mismo nivel que cuando iniciamos este combate, tu blastoise bajó un poco, pero no es significativo, puede seguir y darle batalla a mi pokemon. Pero considerando que son del mismo elemento, el que se agoten tomará más tiempo.

—Parece ser que no eras sólo habladurías Shade –le observó de reojo con una seriedad propia de él-.

—Yo compruebo lo que la gente dice de ti. Estás llenando mis expectativas Red y pensar que restan cinco encuentros más. A este paso terminaremos para cuando caiga la noche.

—Si los siguientes enfrentamientos son tan buenos como éstos, entonces no me molestará quedarme hasta la noche, combatiendo –dijo con cierta emoción mientras apreciaba que las palabras de Shade no eran mentiras, ese gyarados yacía firme y listo para el siguiente ataque- Continuemos con esto.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Prefacio**

La velocidad de ese puño dinámico cesó abruptamente, el doble equipo de gyarados había logrado confundir momentáneamente al blastoise de Red mientras trataba de hallar al original entre el número de copias que allí había y que hacían retumbar sus oídos con ese estrepitoso rugido, mismo que haría temblar de miedo a cualquier otro pokemon que estuviera frente a éste.

—Fue una buena evasiva –decía Red con ánimo-.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido –miró detenidamente el campo de pelea y se enfocó en su camarada- ¡Gyarados…!

—¡Esperen ustedes dos! –interrumpió una voz que venía desde arriba, tornándose mucho más nítida-.

En medio de aquellos dos pokemon el ataque látigo sepa había aparado a ambos contrincantes de un certero y fuerte golpe, que pasmó a ambos contrincantes.

—¿Pero qué significa esto Green?¿Por qué vienes e interrumpes mi batalla? –cuestionó de mala gana Red viendo al chico acercándose y colocándose al lado de su venusaur-.

—No es momento para que estés divirtiéndote, Red –realmente se le veía molesto a Green-.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que una batalla pokemon? –preguntó Red-.

—Blue…-contestó tajantemente-.

—¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido? –inquirió Red en tono preocupante-.

—…Ha desaparecido…-contestó Green- O mejor dicho…la han secuestrado…

—Eso no puede ser posible. No es tan débil como para poder ser secuestrada por alguien –expresaba Red descendiendo a aquel campo de pelea-.

—Eso lo sé tan bien como tú Red, pero es la verdad. La última vez que la vieron fue en Ciudad Verde. Así que tienes que venir conmigo para investigar todo esto.

—Lo sé, aunque…-decía al tiempo que miraba de reojo a aquella chica-.

—Cuando un camarada está en problemas, todo lo demás sale sobrando –comprendió la situación de inmediato, regresando a gyarados a su pokebola- Creo que está de más decir que esto se ha pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso.

—De cualquier manera…-A Red se le había venido una pequeña idea -.

Aquel enorme venusaur se movía con cierta rapidez pese al gran tamaño que poseía; pero eso no era lo llamativo, sino lo que se encargaba de sostener con su látigo sepa. En aquel sendero que conducía en línea recta a Ciudad Verde, avanzaba ese grupo de cinco personas, donde sólo una de ellas parecía estar siendo llevada contra su propia voluntad.

No podía quejarse de la vista, ya que contemplaba maravillosamente el despejado cielo a través del camino carente de copas de árboles. Tampoco podía lamentarse de que tarde o temprano pudiera cansarse ya que ni siquiera se encontraba caminando. Pero sin duda si podía protestar del modo en que estaba siendo llevada. Aquel látigo sepa la tenía apresada, colocándola bocarriba sobre la gran flor de ese venusaur.

—Sabes Red, sino mal recuerdo dije haberte dicho que retomaríamos la batalla en cuanto encontraras a tu amiga y la rescataras. ¿En qué instante dije que consideraba como buena idea que usaras a tu venusaur para apresarme y llevarme de este modo hacia donde quiera que tu fueras, eh? –preguntaba de mala gana Shade-.

—Eres una chica escurridiza, y posiblemente no te hubiera vuelto ver en meses. Así que me aseguro de que reanudemos el encuentro lo más pronto posible –decía Red, quien permanecía delante de aquel pokemon suyo de hierba-.

—Pero si iba a volver, no me iba a desaparecer del mapa. Aunque claro, todo es por tu gorra…Eso te ha orillado a tales extremos –suspiró con cansancio-.

—¿Quién es esa chica? –cuestionó Green a Misty, quien iba a su lado derecho-.

—Sinceramente no lo sé ni tengo interés por saberlo. Pero después de que Red la derrote dudo que la volvamos a ver –decía como si nada- Y si tanto interés tienes, ve y pregúntale tú mismo.

—Ah, gracias –miró de reojo a Yellow- Oye, ¿tú sabes quién es?

—No lo sé, quizás debieras preguntarle a ella misma –indicaba con normalidad Yellow-.

—Creo que aquí pasa algo más que probablemente ni Red se haya dado cuenta –mencionó para sus adentros-.

—Se llama Shade…-al fin Red resolvía la duda de Green-.

—Y si tienes curiosidad, lo desafié pero tomé su gorra prestada y ahora no me dejará ir hasta que terminemos nuestro enfrentamiento y la recupere –espetó con cierto aire de fastidio Shade-.

—A esa gorra la valora más que a su propia vida –dijo bromista Green- Mi nombre es Green, gusto en conocerte.

—Bueno, el mío ya lo sabes. Y el gusto es mío. Estrecharía tu mano, pero bueno, no estoy en posición de mostrar cordialidad con el mundo –le miraba de reojo con cierta normalidad-.

—Red suele ser un exagerado. Aunque esto sobrepasa los límites –a veces le costaba creer lo extremoso que podía llegar a ser su amigo-.

—Sí, yo tampoco pensé que llegara a este extremo. Pero ya ves, las gorras corrompen a la gente, por eso jamás uses una Green –se mofaba Shade-.

—Ustedes dos, dejen de estar hablando de mí en mi cara y manténganse callados –les regañó Red-.

—Al menos déjame hablar libremente después de que me privaste de mi libertad, literalmente hablando Red. Y en todo caso, ¿cómo ocurrió eso Green, lo del secuestro?

—La última vez que la avistaron fue en Ciudad Verde. Todos la vieron entrar allí, pero nadie salir. Pese a ello nadie ha dado con ella. Todo es muy extraño –relataba Green-.

—Definitivamente es algo bastante peculiar. Las personas no desaparecen de la nada –decía Yellow-.

—En eso tienes razón Yellow –apoyaba Shade- Así que Ciudad Verde es nuestra única clave en todo esto.

—Así es. Es por eso que tenemos que llegar allá –comentó Red mientras aceleraba el paso-.

—Si usaras a tu charizard para llegar allá, estarías en un parpadeo. Yo podría usar a dragonite para llevar a Green y Yellow, tú lleva a Misty contigo –sugirió Shade-.

—Buen intento, pero no. De todos modos no demoraremos en llegar –sentenciaba Red-.

—Bueno, nadie puede decir que no lo intenté –suspiraba desanimada-.

Al fin sintió que su mundo se detuvo y con ello significaba que al fin habían llegado a su destino final; pero eso no significaba libertad en lo absoluto. No la tendría de nuevo hasta terminar aquel encuentro recién iniciado.

En ese instante una voz nueva entró en juego y ahora la plática parecía haberse extendido hasta la oficial de esa ciudad.

—Blue fue vista por última vez ayer por la tarde cuando entró a esta ciudad. Visitó el centro pokemon y otros establecimientos, de comida principalmente. Posteriormente se le avistó entrando al gimnasio pokemon de la ciudad, no obstante, después se advirtió que no le vieron salir. Algunos dicen que pudo haber salido después y que nadie lo notó, pero nada es seguro –informaba la oficial Jenny a los chicos-.

—Todos sabemos quién es el líder de ese gimnasio. Ahora las piezas parecen encajar mucho mejor –el pelinegro empezaba a conectar los puntos entre sí- Aunque esperaba que él se mantuviera a raya después de todo lo ocurrido-.

—Pero hasta donde yo tenía entendido, el líder de gimnasio no ha estado durante un mes en la ciudad –complementó Misty-.

—Eso lo sé, pero sus ayudantes sí han estado estos días en ausencia del líder de gimnasio –indicó Jenny-.

—Ahora todo empieza a verse mucho más claro –exponía Yellow-.

—En realidad no –expuso Shade-.

—¿Por qué viene esa chica de ese modo? –la duda invadió a la oficial Jenny-.

—Así es como ella viaja –contestó Red con todo el descaro del mundo-.

—Qué raro –dijo la agente- Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir con que no ha quedado claro quién está detrás de todo esto?

—Si me bajan se los explico, ya estoy sintiendo los efectos del sol pegándome por un par de horas –todos miraron a Red mientras éste simplemente hacía bajar a la chica- Gracias –agradeció con sarcasmo a Red-.

—Ahora sí, explícate Shade –pidió Green-.

—El gimnasio de Ciudad Verde ha estado totalmente vacío desde hace un mes. Ni siquiera los ayudantes del líder han estado allí. Los supuestos ayudantes del líder que todos dicen ver allí, no son los de Giovanni. A quienes se haya encontrado Blue, no fueron ellos.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de ello? –cuestionaba la agente-.

—Porque alguien que conozco vino a desafiar a Giovanni y no sólo lo derrotó, sino que lo sacó de Ciudad Verde. Porque ésa fue la apuesta de la pelea…Ellos apostaron, si Giovanni ganaba le entregaría sus pokemon y le serviría fielmente, si perdía, él abandonaba la ciudad con sus lacayos. Es bueno ver que al menos tuvo palabra Giovanni –sonrió despreocupadamente-.

—¿Un amigo tuyo…?¿De quién se trata?

—Ah, bueno eso es…-no había terminado de decirlo cuando aquel sonido le hizo contestar de inmediato el celular- Justo de ti estaba hablando…Ummm…No, es que no me creen lo que les digo. Sí ya sé que debería de estar en Meseta Añil terminando mi encargo, pero imprevistos surgieron. Sí, sí, yo pediré disculpas. Ahora hazme un favor y habla con la oficial Jenny –decía mientras le pasaba su celular blanco a la agente-.

—Eres tú, no puedo creerlo. Así que tú eres amigo de esta chica…Entiendo, entiendo. Pero nadie te vio entrar a la ciudad en ese tiempo…Bueno, eso sí, tenía que ser lo más discreto posible. Ya veo, ya veo, así que eso fue lo que ocurrió….Vaya, de modo que así están las cosas. Gracias por aclararme todo, espero volvamos a vernos pronto. Sí, hasta luego –colgó y simplemente pasó el celular a Shade-.

—Qué inoportuna llamada, pero bueno, al menos así ya me cree oficial Jenny.

—Después de contemplar su historial, que haya hecho esto no cuesta creerlo. Pero no esperaba que tuviera compañeros en todo esto –le decía a Shade-.

—Él es mi hermano mayor, agente Jenny –informaba la chica-.

—¿Su hermana? Eso es una noticia muy buena –se alegró al escuchar aquel dato; de forma impulsiva tomó las manos de aquella chica para saludarle animosamente- Dile a tu hermano, que estamos agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

—No creo que haya necesidad de decírselo, pero de todos modos se lo diré cuando lo vea –decía Shade mirando rápidamente a Green y Red- Giovanni no está en la ciudad, pero quiénes sean los que estén en el gimnasio no pueden ser pasadas por alto.

—¿Cómo se llama tu hermano? –cuestionó Green a Shade-.

—Se llama Max –habló naturalmente-.

—¿Max?¿Será el mismo chico que me topé la vez pasada en Monte Luna…? –deliberaba internamente Red-.

—He escuchado hablar mucho últimamente de un chico llamado Max. La última noticia que tuve de él fue lo que ocurrió cerca de las Ruinas Alfa, cuando usó a su pokemon para volar esos diez camiones que pertenecían al equipo rocket –comentaba Green pensativo-.

—Ah, eso. Siento que se le pasó la mano usando a su salamence. Al menos intentó remediar el daño usando a vaporeon para apagar el fuego que sus ataques provocaron…-el comportamiento de su hermano de vez en cuando le hacía sentir un tanto avergonzada-.

—Parece tener un carácter explosivo tu hermano –glosó Green-.

—Él tiene un carácter especial, aunque eso se queda corto…Digamos que, no, mejor ya no digo nada. Es mejor que no lo conozcan –decía nerviosamente mientras parecía estar recordando el motivo que la orillaron a decir tales palabras-.

—¿Están seguros de querer ir solos al gimnasio, Red? –debatía la oficial-.

—Si Giovanni no está de todo esto, entonces con mucha más razón iré a ver a los que están en ese gimnasio –dijo con decisión Red-.

El viento provocado por el aleteo de ese pokemon dragón hizo posar la mirada de todos en aquella chica y su dragonite.

—No pienses que escaparé, Red. Tendremos nuestro encuentro como prometí. Sólo voy a cerciorarme de la ubicación actual de Giovanni para que quede descartado de todo esto y regresaré de inmediato. Para caída la noche ya estaré aquí –se despidió; ahora lo único que se divisaba era a aquel dragonite desplazándose a gran velocidad-.

—Y se ha ido rápidamente –expresaba Yellow-.

—Parece que también está interesada en que todo esto se resuelva lo más pronto posible –dijo Green-.

—Vayamos al gimnasio de una buena vez –señaló Red con malhumor al tiempo que miraba de reojo el camino que había tomado Shade- Max podría tener menor escrúpulos que el mismo Giovanni si deja hacer cosas como éstas a su hermana menor –pensó Red mientras se encaminaba hacia el gimnasio-.

¿Qué tanta distancia había recorrido en tan poco tiempo?¿En qué sitio se encontraba específicamente? Después de todo, allí no había más que viejos árboles, un suelo apenas cubierto con arbustos y flores coloridas que creían con esfuerzo en un sitio donde la piedra dominaba y donde existía un punto más al norte donde no había más que mala hierba creciendo en la entrada de lo que parecía ser una gran mina subterránea.

Descendió y le echó una mirada al letrero que prohibía la entrada a cualquier persona a esa mina debido a que el techo era inestable y podría desplomarse en cualquier momento. Ignoró por completo la advertencia y entró únicamente con aquel candelabro de tres velas.

Pisaba con cuidado pese a que parecía conocer a la perfección los enredados pasadizos que allí existían y que harían que cualquier otro se perdiera inevitablemente, llevándole a una muerte desesperante. No demoró demasiado tiempo en avanzar una distancia considerable dentro de aquella mina abandonada.

—Mi hermano me asesinará viva cuando sepa que vine sola a esta mina. Bueno, tampoco puedo hacer nada al respecto –se giró hacia atrás, iluminándolo todo con aquella luz artificial- Debo volver ya, para poder darles el recado que me han pedido que comunique, aunque creo que hay quienes no quieren que algo como eso suceda –susurró a la vez que aquellas veladoras se extinguían por completo y se escuchaba cómo el metal del candelabro que sostenía era fácilmente hecho añicos-.

El poderoso destello azulado de aquel pokemon había logrado iluminarlo todo nuevamente; en ese justo momento inició la carrera hacia arriba, hacia donde se encontraba la única salida que poseía la mina. Aquel pokemon por el frente iluminándolo todo con su destello celeste al mismo tiempo que gruñía con enorme ferocidad, detrás de éste, le seguía ella a toda velocidad sintiendo por un rápido momento cómo era detenida desde su hombro derecho. No obstante, no tenía ganas de quedarse rezagada y simplemente prosiguió, pese a lo que eso significaba.

No demoraron demasiado tiempo en alcanzar la superficie y ella simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras su mano izquierda era colocada sobre el hombro que había sido apresado y que ahora sangraba de aquellas tres largas marcas que habían desgarrado su piel con enorme facilidad.

—Gracias por todo, umbreon –agradeció a ese peculiar umbreon variacolor que la miraba detenidamente, con preocupación- Descuida, esto no es demasiado grave, es sólo un regaño. Nada que no pueda ser curado por un par de vendajes. Ahora mejor vayámonos de aquí e informemos a Red lo que Giovanni quería comunicarle.

Se puso de pie mientras tomaba el vendaje que cubría su ojo para de ese modo poder vendar su brazo, creando una especie de torniquete para evitar que la herida continuara sangrando.

Ahora podía mirar el mundo que le rodeaba mucho mejor, no obstante, había algo que desentonaba en todo ello. La tonalidad violeta contrastaba enormemente con la dorada del otro. Aquel mundo de colores no era semejante pero embonaban de un modo extraño, aunque trasmitía una sensación que iba entre lo llamativo y lo distante.

—La noche pronto caerá…así que debo darme prisa en volver –finalizó Shade-.

Las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de inmediato ante ellos, como si supieran de antemano que recibirían visitas en ese preciso momento. Aquello daba una sensación escalofriante, pero fue completamente ignorada por ambos chicos, quienes simplemente entraron siguiendo el pasillo alfombrado que conducía hacia el campo de batalla donde aguardaba generalmente el líder de gimnasio.

Llegaron hasta ese punto y lo único que hallaron allí fue ese malicioso gengar que los miraba entusiasmado, como si no hubiera tenido visitas en largo tiempo.

—No hay señales de que haya alguien más además de este pokemon –dijo Green tratando de hallar a alguien entre aquel corredor que se posaba en la segunda planta-.

—Y sólo está este pokemon. Aquí no parece haber más vida que la de él.

Gengar sólo murmuró algo en su propio idioma, les lanzó una pequeña carcajada y simplemente desapareció, dejándolo todo en un total silencio, uno sepulcral.

—¿Pero qué rayos está pasando aquí? –cuestionaba Green sin hallar respuesta alguna-.

—Parece ser que ya todos aquí ya se han ido.

—Ésa es una sana respuesta, entrenador pokemon –se oyó una voz posaba a unos escasos dos metros de donde estaban ellos-.

Aquel uniforme de negro y plateado hacía recordar a aquellos que empleaban los viejos militares de guerra; ese atuendo le daba porte y estatus al chico que permanecía de pie frente a ellos. Los guantes blancos que protegían sus manos acomodaban su gorra de plato que poseía insignias y era del mismo tono que el resto de su vestimenta.

Su cabello era completamente blanco y rizado de las puntas; y era lo suficientemente largo para ser amarrado en una cómoda cola de caballo. ¿Y el color de sus ojos? No era posible saberlo, aquella máscara dorada imitando la forma de una brillante estrella de cinco picos, mantenía protegida el área de los ojos; en su lugar sólo se podía apreciar la tela blanca que resguardaba la mirada de ese chico.

Su boca era lo único que permanecía expuesto…El único instrumento que requería para comunicarse con los demás.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú y qué has hecho con Blue? –cuestionó Red entrecerrando su mirar, luciendo más intimidante que nunca-.

—¿Blue?¿Blue? –se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras hacía una pose que parecía que lo estaba meditando- No, jamás en mi vida ha escuchado un nombre como ése. Hasta suena exótico y toda la cosa.

—No te hagas el gracioso. Ella entró aquí y jamás salió de este sitio -Green habló con molestia-.

—Pues quizás habrá entrado a este sitio, es una posibilidad que no está descartada. Pero el que se haya encontrado conmigo, es cosa diferente –gesticulaba mucho con sus manos de acuerdo al tipo de cosas que expresaba- Este sitio es muy animado por las noches y no es apto para visitantes no deseados. ¿No es así querido gengar? –le preguntó a ese pokemon que estaba a su lado ahora- No me lo tomen a mal, pero no soy al que ustedes están buscando –dijo escalofriantemente- Pero tampoco deberían estar metiéndose en territorio que no les compete…Puede que después cuando quieran volver, ya no les sea posible hacerlo…-mencionó antes de escabullirse por una salida que definitivamente no había estado antes y que ahora había desaparecido ante ellos, permitiéndole el escape a ese chico-.

—¿Q-Qué…acaba de ser eso? –preguntaba confuso Green tratando de encontrar ese algo que permitiera que la puerta que había sido abierta en la pared del gimnasio apareciera nuevamente-.

—Nunca antes había visto a ese sujeto y lo peor de todo…nunca antes sentí un escalofrío como el que me hizo sentir después de que dijo que…después no podríamos volver aunque así lo deseáramos…

—Hemos enfrentado a los integrantes del equipo rocket en numerosas ocasiones y por mucho tiempo Red, pero…no creo que en todo ese trayecto hayamos visto a un sujeto como éste…Uno que parecía estarnos hablando de cosas que van más allá de meros encuentros…-el semblante del castaño era de preocupación pura-.

—Tratemos de buscar pistas aquí. Cualquiera puede ser buena para empezar una vez más la búsqueda –decía Red mientras empezaba a buscar-.

Nuevamente un sonido familiar hizo aparición, ahora era el celular de Red el que timbraba fuertemente, sin embargo el número era desconocido y sintió desconfianza para contestar. Al final lo hizo…Al principio no se escuchaba más que mera estática, pero pronto habría de toparse con una voz masculina y rasposa.

—¿Quién habla? –preguntó fríamente Red-.

—He escuchado por muchos que eres el mejor de todos. ¿Es eso cierto, Red? –curioseó la voz-.

—He preguntado, ¿quién habla? Así que mejor hazlo –sonó autoritario el pelinegro-.

—Tienes carácter, eso es apreciable en un líder nato. De seguro el mundo teme tu presencia y tu poder, Red. Debe ser un deleite tener todo para aplastar a los demás sin compasión, ¿verdad?

—Ya cállate. No sé quién seas, pero será mejor que te calles –dijo con severidad Red-.

—No deberías ser tan grosero con alguien que se ha tomado las molestias de hablarte Red. Aunque dime algo Red, oí por allí que guardabas curiosidad sobre un asunto, uno que sin duda causó conmoción hace algún tiempo…Uno que involucraba a entrenadores brillantes y que luchaban por el bien común…-Red no respondió y únicamente puso el altavoz- Sí, después de todo, tú deseas saber qué fue lo que le ocurrió al primer Alto Mando hace ya casi sesenta años atrás…cuando los cuatro desaparecieron para nunca más ser vistos por nadie…-dijo macabra la voz-.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?¿Quién demonios se supone que eres? –preguntaba Red cauteloso-.

—¿Quién soy?¿Deberías estarte preguntando cosas como ésas cuando tu amiga está en problemas…? Yo consideraba que eras una mejor persona Red y que te importaba más la vida de quienes son queridos para ti…

No lo olvides Red, cuando la noche cae por segunda ocasión la maldición es liberada…-soltó una estrepitosa carcajada que disfrutaba con cada fibra de su ser lo que había dicho-…Buenas noches Red…Que tengas dulces sueños…


	11. Capítulo 11

Unas disculpas ante todo : ) No pude actualizar ayer porque andaba como posesa estudiando para mi examen de hoy, pero ya que hoy tengo un respiro decidí subir dos caps. Sé que hay alguien que me lee aquí que sabe que publico en otra página y que allí ando por el cap 50 más o menos y se pregunta, ¿por qué aquí apenas ando en el 11 y 12?, pues muy simple, porque no tenía planeado publicar aquí este fic, pero como empecé a subir otro aquí, decidí subirlo igualmente. Pero no se preocupen, los otros tendrán que esperar XD a que estén parejos muahaha. Además acá ya me tomo mi tiempo para releerlos y componerlos (porque allá en los subo como van jeje). Así que espero que me tengan paciencia, sin más, aquí los caps :D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son mi motivación para continuar :3 Besos y abrazos, se les quiere

**Capítulo 11: Niebla**

Su presencia no demoró en hacerse notar ya que las pisadas de ese dragonite sobre el asfalto más su aleteo fueron más que suficiente para llamar la atención de todos ellos, quienes permanecían sentados fuera de la entrada de aquel gimnasio, con un semblante en su rostro que no denotaba buenas noticias en lo absoluto, sino una conmoción con la que no podían lidiar, ya que apenas estaban creyéndola.

Guardó a su pokemon y sin mucho ruido se acercó a ellos, agachándose frente a Red, quien estaba sumido en la pantalla de su celular, llamando infructuosamente al número que previamente le había comunicado una serie de perturbadoras palabras.

Shade colocó aquel pequeño papel azul doblado sobre la pantalla del móvil del chico; esto le hizo reaccionar y hacer que pasara de aquel recado a ella. Él había sentido curiosidad por aquel ojo que ella cubría y ahora se había quedado mirándola detenidamente. La tonalidad bicolor de esos ojos resultaba algo único y que no había contemplado antes, pero creyó aquello imprudente y posiblemente el uso de ese vendaje evitaba que otras personas le mirasen del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo él.

—Sus caras expresan que se han topado no con pared, sino con algo que no parece ser indicativo de nada bueno –decía Shade poniéndose de pie y mirando a esos cuatro jóvenes-.

—¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió en tu brazo? –cuestionó Yellow al ver esos vendajes teñidos de carmesí-.

—Un pokemon salvaje me atacó cuando salía de un pasaje subterráneo. Intentó pescarme, pero no tenía intenciones de quedarme allí, así que esto fue lo que me pasó por ello –contestó sin apuro observando de reojo aquella lesión- Pero mejor explíquenme qué es lo que ha pasado aquí.

El esclarecimiento no demoró demasiado tiempo y pronto ella compartía esa misma inquietud que todos ellos y a la vez parecía vivir su misma frustración.

—Sé que este no es el momento para andar pensando en otras cosas, pero…ése es un recado de Giovanni. Él está en Ciudad Plateada como me lo había dicho mi hermano. Yo sólo iba a confirmar eso, pero al final terminé siendo de mensajera. Dijo que leyeras eso y de interesarte, bueno, sabrías qué hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que puede querer ahora Giovanni conmigo? Ahora no tengo tiempo para estar lidiando con este tipo de cosas.

—Al menos deberías leerlo, podría tener algo importante –sugería Green-.

Red desdobló aquel papel e inmediatamente se topó con un mensaje.

"_Nuestra enemistad de años ha hecho que el odio entre los dos sea grande, pero creo que hasta para esta rivalidad puede existir un instante en que ambos compartamos un mismo objetivo. Creo tener algo que podría interesarte y podría disipar las dudas que debes tener en este momento…Si te interesa puedes buscarme en la entrada del Museo de la Ciencia, de Ciudad Plateada, hoy a media noche…" _ -leyó en voz alta para todos los presentes, Red-.

—No lo sé, todo esto suena a que es una completa trampa –Misty no era la única que le preocupaba la recién amabilidad de Giovanni-.

—El bajo mundo está lleno de trampas, Misty –dijo Shade contemplando la hora en su celular- Tienes cerca de tres horas para decidirte, Red.

—No podemos perder el tiempo en asuntos pasados como Giovanni, pero…¿y qué tal si él sabe algo de los que vinieron a ocupar su gimnasio cuando él abandonó la ciudad? Si te reúnes con él, podrías obtener información –Green había tocado un buen punto-.

—Pero al mismo tiempo podría ser una emboscada para Red –decía angustiada Yellow mientras no quitaba su mirada del peli negro-.

—Emboscada o no, tengo que saber cuál es la información que él tiene. No me daría algo como esto sólo para presumir su decadente equipo. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que cuando habló de compartir el mismo objetivo se trataba…de ese sujeto. Del que vimos allá adentro, y posiblemente del que me marcó –Red se veía bastante serio al respecto- Y una oportunidad como ésta no puedo desaprovecharla.

—Green y yo podemos irnos contigo. Mientras tú tienes tu charla con él, nosotros nos encargaremos de mantener la zona despejada. Podrá tener un equipo en decadencia e información valiosa entre sus manos, pero no es sinónimo para bajar la guardia –indicaba Shade mientras empezaba a mandar un par de mensajes de texto-.

—¿A quién le mandas eso? –preguntó curiosa Misty-.

—Al dueño del mejor sabueso de todo Kanto –cerró aquel móvil y miró al castaño- ¿Tienes algo que le pertenezca a Blue, Green?

—Lo único que encontramos de ella dentro del gimnasio, fue esto –le mostró aquel gorro que Blue solía usar-.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente –comunicaba Shade mientras tomándolo para entregárselo a Yellow- Si alguna de ustedes va a ir a acompañar a Red, díganmelo para que de ese modo sea yo quien me quede aquí a esperar a Allen y Dylan para entregarles esto y que la búsqueda progrese mientras Red se encarga del asunto de Giovanni.

Las dos se miraron de reojo y era evidente que deseaban acompañar a Red, pero la mirada de éste les negó tal deseo y ellas simplemente agacharon la mirada; y una de ellas tomó aquel sombrero.

—Entiendo –Shade se dirigió hacia ellos dos- Eres un buen líder, Red –dijo con cortesía Shade mientras empezaba a caminar-.

—Lo siento, pero ustedes dos quédense a esperar a esos chicos para que todo esto pueda avanzar. Nosotros regresaremos lo más pronto posible –pedía Red mirándolas detenidamente- No es que no confíe en sus habilidades, pero esto es un asunto riesgoso y en todo caso, Shade está más acostumbrada a pasar por cosas como éstas.

—Ten mucho cuidado Red, Green –rogaba Yellow a esos dos-.

—Lo tendremos –dijo Green para hacerla sentir mejor-.

—Cualquier cosa, no duden en llamarnos. Estaremos listas para cualquier emergencia –habló Misty con su usual tono de voz-.

—Lo sabemos –Red sonrió un poco a la vez que se despedía junto con Green-.

No había necesidad de continuar caminando, no cuando se tenía el privilegio de surcar los cielos sin problema alguno. Aquel charizard llevaba a su fiel entrenador, mientras que en dragonite iba aquella joven y Green agarrado de su cintura para evitar caerse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les demorará a tus amigos llegar, Shade? –preguntó Green-.

—En menos de media hora deberían estar en el punto de reunión que les indique. Se llevarán el sombrero consigo e iniciarán la búsqueda en esa ciudad, después ampliarán el área. Considero que para el tiempo que demoraremos ya habrán llegado hasta tres ciudades mínimo.

—Parecen sonar muy eficientes, ese tal Allen y Dylan –espetaba Red-.

—Lo son, aunque dudes de ellos Red. Pero mejor apresuremos el paso, así podrás tener tu charla mucho más rápido y podrás seguir con la búsqueda personalmente –y simplemente le ordenó a dragonite que incrementara su velocidad-.

Todo era silencio en las calles de aquella ciudad, pero no era para menos, pasaban de las diez y la mayoría de la gente se andaba con cuidado para no pasar por una mala experiencia. Después de todo, el crimen aunque se mantenía a raya, seguía presente en ocasiones por esa ciudad.

El museo extrañamente permanecía abierto y en la entrada la luz iluminaba desde el interior. Sólo había un par de hombres altos y vestidos de negro fuera de la puerta, que en el momento en que vislumbraron a Red, se hicieron a un lado, señal de que le permitirían pasar pese a que la hora de la reunión todavía no llegaba.

Green y Shade se quedaron al margen, después de todo, Giovanni quería hablar explícitamente con Red y no deseaban armar un conflicto antes de que la charla tuviera lugar.

Aquella sala recién instalada en una de las alas del museo, recibió a Red. En el gran sillón de piel color vino permanecía sentado Giovanni con su típica vestimenta formal, acariciando a su domesticado persian; con una sonrisa en sus labios le invitó a Red a sentarse.

—No esperaba que fueras a llegar tan temprano, Red.

—Vayamos al grano. ¿De qué quieres hablar Giovanni? Tú mejor que nadie sabe que no somos del total agrado el uno del otro.

—No sé si lo habrás notado Red, pero hay quienes andan moviéndose entre las sombras de la ignorancia de la gente y andan haciendo un caos. La gente los confunde absurdamente con mis hombres, pero no es así –dijo con cierto enfado mientras le traían una copa de vino y bebía un poco- Creo que hoy tuviste un encuentro con uno de esos sujetos –se le veía tan extrañamente serio-.

—Hmp…-la imagen de aquel hombre se le vino a la mente y el enfado sentido se apoderó momentáneamente de su cordura-.

—Ese hombre se apoderó de mi gimnasio después de que lo abandoné, tras perder ante Max. Sentí curiosidad de saber quién era, pero al final el sorprendido fui yo. No demoró absolutamente nada en terminar con mis hombres y hacer de los pokemon que usaban, sus fieles sirvientes…Aunque sería una total alegría que sólo fuera uno…

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Giovanni?¿Es que acaso hay más de ellos dentro de gimnasio?

—El día en que mandé a mis hombres, había tres de ellos. Cada uno usando máscaras llamativas, resguardando su rostro y que al mismo tiempo tienen cierta significancia.

—¿Significancia?¿De qué tipo de máscaras se trataban?

—Veo que he captado tu atención Red. Eso es algo bueno, porque permite que yo pueda hacerte mi humilde oferta.

—Y empiezan los chantajes.

—No es chantaje, sino más bien, es una alianza temporal.

—¿Alianza temporal? Estás loco, yo jamás haría algo como eso y menos con el jefe del equipo rocket.

—No lo comprendes joven Red. Lo que está allá afuera, acechando, es mucho más grande que tú y lo peor, es desconocido para la gran mayoría de todos. ¿Crees que podrás lidiar con algo como eso?¿No es un caso claro que no es así cuando pones sobre la mesa lo que le ha ocurrido a Blue? Ninguno de ustedes ha podido hacer nada frente a algo tan simple como un secuestro. ¿Te imaginas qué será si deciden enfrentarles solos?

—Está claro que son un problema, pero el que me una a ti, no mejorará las cosas; ya que tú mismo has admitido que derrotaron a tu grupo de lacayos con suma facilidad.

—Eso es porque fueron contra los que llevan las riendas dentro de ese mundo.

—¿Insinúas que los demás y yo nos encarguemos de quienes fungen como cabecillas, mientras que tú te encargas de despachar a sus subordinados? –preguntaba Red un tanto molesto por ser visto como una pieza dentro del juego de Giovanni-.

—Es un modo de percibir las cosas. Pero seamos sinceros, prefieren mil veces gastar su energía confrontando a quienes son el verdadero obstáculo que al resto que sólo sigue las órdenes de los que mandan. Eso les ahorrará tiempo y esfuerzo.

—Lo único que contemplo aquí es que estás más que desesperado para que tu barco no se hunda junto contigo, ya que aparecieron quienes están terminando con todo tu imperio.

—¿Aparecieron, has dicho? No Red, estás muy equivocado. Pero no se te puede culpar, ya que no conoces la historia –decía con mesura mientras movía un poco su copa de vino- Nosotros fuimos los que surgimos, ellos ya estaban mucho antes de que yo fundara esta organización. Con lo que deseas lidiar, es un problema que ya viene de años atrás.

—¿Enemigos…de años atrás? De ser así se hubiera sabido de ellos.

—Se sabía de ellos mucho tiempo atrás, cuando eran tan cotidianos como ahora lo es mi equipo rocket. Pero después se esfumaron, como si toda la organización se hubiera desintegrado y es ahora cuando nuevamente se habla de ellos.

La gente que es vieja y vivió en ese entonces, sabe que ellos han vuelto; aquella organización que cometía crimines y sometía a la gente de maneras funestas. Ellos fueron la pesadilla de toda la región Kanto, Johto y Hoenn.

—¿Cuál era el nombre de esa organización?

—En ese entonces la llamaban extrañamente como The White Nightmare…

—La pesadilla blanca…Puedo hacerme la idea del porqué de su adjetivo…-se puso de pie dispuesto a irse-.

—¿Entonces rechazas mi oferta, Red?

—Plenamente Giovanni –mencionó antes de dar inicio a su retirada-.

—Entonces supondré que no te interesa saber el porqué de la desaparición de la primera Elite Four…-soltó esa información sin chisteo-.

—¿Qué has dicho? –se detuvo en seco, enfocando su mirar en él rápidamente-.

—Sólo existen tres personas que saben lo que en realidad les ocurrió a aquellos chicos, cuando desaparecieron y jamás se les volvió a ver. Yo soy una de esas tres, las otras dos, dudo que te lo digan. Ya que prometieron llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

Si aceptas mi oferta te contaré cuando llegue su momento, lo que ocurrió con ellos. Porque estoy seguro que pondrás el mismo rostro de sorpresa cuando yo lo supe.

—¿Crees que confiaría en tus palabras Giovanni? He escuchado muchas versiones sobre la desaparición del Primer Alto Mando. Bien podrías estarte inventando todo esto sólo para que acepte.

—Queda en ti confiar o no Red. Sólo te digo que si vas a cruzar a ese territorio, te cuides, porque una vez que entras no hay modo de escapar, no sin perder algo en el camino –dijo tan seriamente que no parecía estar mintiendo en lo absoluto, especialmente cuando se contemplaba aquella mirada que parecía haber experimentado aquello en algún momento de su vida-.

—Ese sujeto también mencionó eso, ¿a qué te refieres con ello Giovanni? –preguntó exaltado Red-.

—Al territorio de esos tres chicos, Red. Esos que portan las máscaras doradas…¿Con qué máscara te topaste, con la de estrella, con la de luna o con la de sol?

—…Con la de la estrella…

—Si sigues transitando por ese camino solo y sin conocimiento llegarás al segundo, al de la luna y concluirás con el del sol. Para ese momento sabrás que ya estás dentro de su territorio y que sólo ellos decidirán qué es lo que pasará contigo.

—Parece ser que ya fui advertido de ello, con una muestra de lo que son capaces de hacer…-decía Red frustradamente-.

—Mi oferta seguirá de pie Red –se puso de pie y le encaró directamente- Pero toma tu decisión rápidamente, que el tiempo corre y algunas cosas no pueden ser evitadas.

Aquel hombre de negocios, jefe de una organización que en un momento dado fue intimidante y temida por todas las regiones, ahora era un hombre que estaba conociendo el final de sus grandes esfuerzos, salía por la puerta trasera del museo, contemplando sin sorpresa alguna a aquel grupo de guardaespaldas totalmente inconscientes en el suelo, con heridas que orientaban rápidamente a deducir qué les había atacado.

No había escape, podía contemplarlo por sí mismo, ya que esos ojos brillantes y escarlatas le veían desde las entrañas del bosque negro mientras gruñían ansiosamente.

—A esto mismo era a lo que me estaba refiriendo Red…

Algo pequeño cayó entre él y los seres que permanecían ocultos en la oscuridad. Emitió un rugido intimidante mientras toda su piel se erizaba y su cuerpo adquiría posición de ataque. Y lo único que impactó fue aquel ataque de destello, mismo que había poseído la potencia para iluminar todo aquella área sin problema alguno.

Tras el desvanecimiento del destello, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada allí, más que Giovanni, sus heridos hombres y ese umbreon que ahora corría a los brazos de su poseedor, quien se hallaba sobre el techo de concreto de una de las numerosas ventanas que se exponían hacia la parte trasera del museo.

—Tú me has salvado…-decía Giovanni incrédulo mientras contemplaba detenidamente a esa chica, sobre todo sus ojos-.

—Creía que le tendrías una trampa a Red o algo parecido, pero fuiste más pacífico de lo que pensé -Shade descendió de donde se encontraba de un salto-.

—Tu umbreon ha sido capaz de hacer que se fueran…

—Si tienes algún pokemon que emplee destello, te aconsejo que siempre lo cargues contigo. Es algo que parece disgustarles enormemente.

—Por tus palabras parece que te has enfrentado a ese tipo de criaturas antes; al punto de conocerles una debilidad como ésa –dijo Giovanni mirándola detenidamente-.

—¿Qué es lo que aleja a la noche? El día…¿Qué es lo que desaparece a la sombra? La luz…¿Qué es lo que aleja la oscuridad? La confrontación…-mencionaba tras acariciar a umbreon mientras lo sostenía en brazos- Hay territorios que nunca deberían de ser tocados, ni siquiera por error…

—No me digas que tú…-comentó estupefacto aquel hombre-.

—Detener algo como esto no será sencillo…-decía al tiempo que ponía su mano en aquella herida- Y es inevitable…el que no caigamos dentro de ese territorio, porque sólo estando allí existen posibilidades de ganar…-sonrió tras dar media vuelta, empezando a retirarse- Me ha dado curiosidad qué fue lo que le ofreciste a Red, debe ser información importante, tal vez se lo pregunte después de que logremos hallar a su amiga –fueron sus palabras de despedida-.

El semblante de ese par de chicos le miraba con impaciencia, realmente tenían deseos de irse y ella les estaba retrasando de alguna manera. Pidió disculpas al llegar mientras les mostraba al escurridizo pokemon que se le había escapado de las manos.

—Lo siento, es demasiado traviesa por las noches y se inquieta con facilidad –decía como disculpa-.

—No te preocupes, aunque es peculiar tu umbreon –Green colocó su mirada en el umbreon que cargaba-.

—Es un shiny –aquel peculiar pokemon traía recuerdos a Red-.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando eclosionó y su pelaje era de otro color. Aunque le tengo un cariño especial porque fue mi primer pokemon y un regalo de mi madre –contaba sonriente guardando a su umbreon-.

—No creo que sea el tuyo, Red –dijo Green a su amigo-.

—Lo sé, sólo que es extraño después de haberlo perdido hallar a alguien que posea uno.

—Después de todo esto, te ayudaré en ello Red –se ofreció amablemente a ayudarlo Shade-.

—Por ahora regresemos, veamos qué tal les fue a las chicas y tus amigos –decía Green-.

Ellos avanzaron lo suficiente para dejarla rezagada, sin embargo, ella no lo hacía por mero capricho su mirada contemplaba fijamente hacia un punto, hacia los árboles que había cerca de la entrada del museo. Allí había algo que estaba captando plenamente su atención. Su atención se perdió por unos momentos, aquel celular vibraba pero no había sonido tras ello. Contestó ignorando que aquel número no lo tenía registrado.

—Estoy segura de que me has extrañado, Shade…porque yo lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo. Fue grosero de tu parte dejarme en aquel lugar solo y sin tu presencia. Yo que te cuide y protegí. Creo que eres una niña muy malcriada, Shade -hablaba aquella voz gruesa tras la bocina-.

—De modo que así van las cosas, ¿no?

—Dime, ¿lo recuerdas aún? Nuestro primer encuentro…Fue conmovedor si me lo preguntas.

—Así que la búsqueda continua, entiendo. No, no, acá no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

—Siempre fuiste tímida para interactuar con los otros niños, ¿verdad Shade? Ahora estás llena de gente nueva e interesante. Tienes más amigos y unos que apenas voy conociendo –expresaba macabramente la voz-.

—Tú siempre tan extremista, pero no apliques ese tipo de cosas en nosotros. Tenemos nuestro propio ritmo, así que mejor sigue buscando para que esto termine lo más pronto posible.

—…A veces las cosas vuelven a iniciar en el mismo punto, Shade…-fueron las últimas palabras que resonaron al oído de Shade, quien simplemente tomó aquel teléfono y mandó un mensaje rápido-.

—Apresúrate o te dejaremos, Shade –Red le miraba de reojo; ahora le recibía con una mirada llena de frialdad, misma que parecía ocultar un sentimiento más allá de eso-.

—Hay una pista…que podría servirnos. Me la han dicho hace unos momentos atrás –dijo Shade mientras no perdía más tiempo y subía sobre dragonite- Sólo síganme...Si las deducciones no fallan, podremos ver luz al final de todo esto-


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Particularidad**

Una caliente y acogedora cobija se colocó alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo de la joven con el fin de retener el calor y al mismo tiempo alejarla de la frialdad de la noche. Estaba pálida y al mismo tiempo parecía que no había dormido absolutamente nada en todo ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecida.

Fue llevada en aquella camilla con destino al hospital del Pueblo Azulona mientras el resto del cuerpo policiaco revisaba la zona en busca de pistas que condujeran hacia el culpable.

Aquella sala de espera pronto se halló con nuevos rostros; aquel par de jóvenes y ahora esos chicos, que eran los amigos y compañeros de Shade.

La tonalidad intensamente rojo vino de su cabello hacía que esos ojos verde ópalo resaltaran de forma particular. Se trataba de un chico alto, níveo y de cuerpo esbelto con la musculatura adecuada; llevaba una sudadera sin mangas y de gorro tonalidad azul violeta sin estampado una camiseta grisácea y unos pantalones grises haciendo juego con aquellas botas de color sepia. Llevaba una muñequera de piel en su mano derecha y en ese mismo hombro un tatuaje negro que evocaba al ave que renacía de entre sus cenizas para volver a reinar.

A su lado estaba aquel chico de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules un poco más bajo que el anterior pero igualmente poseía su propia presencia. Él vestía un pantalón negro con zapatos formales, una especie de gabardina blanca, de tela delgada y que entallaba su esbelto cuerpo poseyendo detalles en negro que le daban mucho más carisma al conjunto. Y todo aquello finalizaba con una arracada de plata en su oreja derecha.

Shade les miró y simplemente dio un enorme suspiro sólo para acercarse a ellos dos.

—Dylan –se dirigió al chico rubio que tenía en frente- No pensé que te fueras a mover tan pronto. Aunque bueno, también ayudó en todo esto Allen –decía mientras miraba al chico de ojos verde ópalo-.

—Max también contribuyó a todo esto. Sabes que él frecuenta más la zona de Johto –expresó Dylan-.

—Lo sé muy bien –decía Shade sin mucho humor-.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –proponía Allen- Ellos deben esperar hasta que su amiga esté completamente recuperada y pueda abandonar el hospital. Y tú tienes que atenderte también.

—Curiosamente estoy en un hospital –fue sarcástica-.

—Agradecemos su ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por ustedes no la hubiéramos encontrado a tiempo –dijo Green con seriedad e intranquilidad en su tono de voz-.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, y la de tu equipo Shade –expresó Red seriamente-.

—No tienes que agradecer. Algo como esto es una cosa seria que es preocupante para muchos. Realmente sólo hicimos lo que consideramos correcto –miró a sus camaradas- También te dije que eran buenos rastreadores, no mentí al respecto –le obsequió una media sonrisa-.

—Ahora será mejor que les dejes tranquilos Shade –sugería Allen mientras literalmente tomaba del brazo a la chica junto con Dylan- Con su permiso nos retiramos y nos llevamos a esta chica escandalosa con nosotros.

—Que su amiga se recupere pronto –dijo Dylan ayudando a Allen a llevarse a Shade de allí-.

—Ustedes jamás han tenido tacto con las mujeres –regañaba a aquellos dos-.

—Y bueno, mejor ve pensando qué excusa le darás a Max por este tipo de situaciones en las que te has visto involucrada –sonreía burlonamente Dylan-.

—Seguramente esta vez si te pone un castigo Shade. De todos modos, hace falta que te quedes quietecita –le decía a Shade a la vez que abandonaban aquel hospital-.

—Realmente nos ayudaron bastante esos chicos –soltó Misty- En cuando llegaron, dieron inicio a la búsqueda.

—Sus arcanine se encargaron del rastreo y me sorprendió que abarcaran tanto terreno en tan poco tiempo –mencionaba Yellow- Pero lo importante es que Blue fue hallada y ahora se recupera.

—Pero pese a esto, sigo sintiéndome intranquilo. Es como si no estuvieran bien las cosas pese a que logramos hallarla –pensó Red para sí mismo mientras había decidido salir del hospital para tomar un poco de aire fresco-.

Si era cierto que fuera había calma, quedaba claro que había quienes habían tenido la misma intención, sólo que caminarían un poco más de ser necesario para tener un poco de frescor nocturno. Pero conocía a esa persona y pensaba que ya no se encontraría más en Pueblo Azalea. Le dio curiosidad por el hecho de que sus pasos iban directo hacia donde había sido hallada su amiga, hacia el Pozo Slowpoke.

Miraba el interior oscuro pozo apenas iluminado pobremente por la luz de la luna. Allá no había más que el sonido del agua lentamente fluyendo mientras apenas y era perceptible un sonido ajeno a ello. El viento soplaba y todo era calma y silencio tranquilo. Aunque aquello habría de ser perturbado por los pasos de alguien.

—Pareces tener un raro apego a este pozo –comentó Red tras sentarse en el pasto, recargándose en la pared del pozo-.

—Cuando viví aquí, me gustaba venir a ver a los slowpoke que vivían allá abajo. Lo hacía con cuidado y bajo la supervisión de mi madre. Era de mis sitios favoritos dentro de este pueblo, aunque un día simplemente dejó de serlo y ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor nunca haberme metido allí –conmemoró sin ánimos Shade mientras se sentaba sobre la orilla de la boca del pozo-.

—¿Acaso te quedaste atrapada allí por error? –cuestionó Red-.

—Sí, quedé atrapada allí, porque la escalera se rompió, ya que la madera estaba demasiado podrida. No fue una velada placentera y han sido de las pocas noches que he sentido que el tiempo no avanza en lo absoluto –relataba al tiempo que contemplaba la luna-.

—Dime, ¿en algún momento perdiste a tu umbreon?

—Nos separamos hace un tiempo atrás, en el último encuentro que tuvimos contra un traficante que se cruzó en nuestro camino. Lamentablemente el ambiente ni el terreno fueron propicios para buscar por mucho tiempo.

—Una montaña llena de nieve, ¿acaso?

—Ese día hubo ventisca y tras el encuentro no pude hallarla. La estuve buscando después de que el mal clima se calmó, pero no pude encontrarla. No tiene realmente tanto que nos reencontramos –comentaba sinceramente-.

—De modo que era tuya…-concluyó Red-.

—Mi hermano me comentó que había visto un umbreon shiny con un entrenador, y me dio curiosidad; aunque jamás pensé que fuera el mío. Mi umbreon shiny no es el único que puede haber en este mundo.

—Es un pokemon bastante fuerte. Me percaté que se dejó atrapar por su propia cuenta, no porque lo haya logrado vencer.

—Le agradaste, eso debió de haber sido –decía mientras le miraba de reojo- Y parece que tú te encariñaste mucho con ella.

—Hmp.

—Quizás por eso ella anda tan inquieta dentro de su pokebola –de inmediato liberó al inquieto pokemon- Tú también pareces haberte encariñado en poco tiempo de este entrenador huraño –expresaba con broma observando a aquel umbreon que se acercaba a Red sólo para que le acariciara-.

—Así que terminaré enfrentándome a ti más adelante, umbreon.

—Forma parte de mi equipo de seis, así que es un hecho eso –dijo Shade poniéndose de pie- Mejor te marco para preguntar si todo está bien, así ya podré venir para que continuemos nuestro duelo pendiente –decía sacando su móvil-.

—Por esta ocasión estaré de acuerdo contigo –asintió Red al tiempo que le daba su número-.

—Bueno, ahora sí me marcho, que todavía tengo que terminar la tarea que realmente debía de cumplir hoy. Así que nos vemos después, Red –aquel umbreon subió a su hombro y aquel dragonite hizo que abandonara aquel sitio-…La estrella, la luna y el sol…-pensó al tiempo que su mente se aturdía un poco-.

La habitación de aquella paciente estaba muy animosa, aquellas personas que le visitaban estaban felices de que ya estuviera mucho mejor y continuara recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

—¿Segura que ya estás mucho mejor, Blue? –inquiría Yellow-.

—Sí, ya no tienen que preocuparse tanto. Como les dije, es poco lo que recuerdo en realidad…Sólo conmemoró haber entrado al gimnasio y al no hallar a nadie, simplemente di media vuelta y me dispuse a salir…Después todo se volvió negro…y cuando al fin todo estuvo claro, estaba con Red, Green y esa chica.

—Y no te quitaron ninguno de tus pokemon. Literalmente es como si no te hubieran hecho nada –decía Red con seriedad-.

—Lamento no decirles nada más, pero es que no recuerdo absolutamente nada –Blue se oyó decaída-.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, ahora tienes que recuperarte Blue –dijo Red antes de abandonar el cuarto, llamando a Green consigo-.

Avanzaron un poco más mientras llegaban al área donde los pacientes del hospital salían a caminar y tomar un poco de sol. Se sentaron en una de las bancas y todo aquello dio inicio.

—Probablemente has considerado ya lo de Giovanni, ¿no Red?

—No me gusta enfrentarme a algo que desconozco. Él tiene información valiosa, pero…

—Lo que te pide atenta contra tu código. Es una decisión difícil, pero al final todo dependerá de ti Red. Podríamos investigar por nosotros mismos, pero no sé si logremos llegar a algo y que ese algo sea cierto.

—Así es. Eso es lo que me preocupa, no llegar a absolutamente nada. Y después de ver lo que hicieron, sólo puedo pensar que la próxima no será un juego y harán algo verdaderamente grave.

—Es macabro el modo en que actúan. Y como tú dices, la próxima vez podría ser seria. Ahorita sólo era un juego para ellos, uno contra tiempo y que parecieron disfrutar.

—Y hay más personas a nuestro alrededor que podrían ser los objetivos –decía Red sin mucho ánimo-.

—Pensar que contra este tipo de sujetos se enfrentaron el primer Alto Mando. Me pregunto si ellos pudieron lidiar con todo esto con facilidad o también se vieron en la misma encrucijada que nosotros.

—¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió realmente a ellos?¿Qué es lo que se esconde tras su desaparición? Porque incluso ahora el nombrarlos es como un extraño tabú –se cuestionaba el campeón-.

—Dime algo Red. ¿Has sabido algo de Shade en estos días?

—¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que hace poco vi a Dylan por el pueblo y pensé que ella estaba aquí también. Por eso pregunto.

—No, ella no ha aparecido por aquí desde esa noche…Hace tres días ya. Aunque ahora que lo pienso –sacó su celular y empezó a buscar entre la lista de contactos; después de un rato la llamada entró, aunque no era la voz que estaba esperando escuchar- ¿Max?

—Lamento haber contestado yo Red, pero mi hermana no está aquí. Salió a comprar para preparar la comida y dejó su móvil sobre la mesa. Pero, ¿qué era lo que querías?

—¿Le podrías decir que me llame cuando vuelva?

—Yo le paso tu recado Red. Por cierto, ¿ya todo está mejor con tu amiga?

—Sí, ya está mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

—No hay de qué. Bueno, te dejo que aquí tengo algunas cosas que atender –se despidió y colgó-.

—Ha colgado.

—¿No me digas que le marcabas para poner fecha al enfrentamiento? Eso sería el colmo.

—No, no era para eso. Iba a preguntar cómo estaba.

—¿Y eso? No es normal que te preocupes por las personas que apenas acabas de conocer. Y consideremos que tiene tu gorra secuestrada.

—Es que después de que se fuera ese día, todavía se fue a terminar el encargo que tenía pendiente.

—¿Qué? Pero si estaba mal herida, además de haber estado casi todo el día metida con lo del secuestro de Blue.

—Sé que fue a terminar ese encargo; aunque claro, no sé de qué se trataba –decía Red cruzándose de brazos-.

—Por lo que me has contado, ella tiene un trabajo bastante peligroso. Y su hermano no parece estar muy consciente de los riesgos en que pone a su hermana menor.

—Creo que no le agradecimos cómo era debido a Shade después de todo. Posiblemente Dylan siga aquí, así que le preguntaré dónde es que ella vive.

—Si sé dónde vive me será más fácil hallarla cuando tengamos que reanudar nuestro enfrentamiento –estipulaba Red ya de pie y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

—Tú sólo piensas en pelear contra ella. Aunque ese dragonite podría darle problemas hasta a tu charizard.

—Charizard podrá contra él –siempre tan seguro de sí mismo-.

—Sabes…realmente deseo que te derrote –una gran sonrisa se instauró en los labios de Green- Haber si así se te quita lo egocentrista.

—No, porque si pierdo se quedará con mi gorra, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

—Y dale con la gorra. Ya cómprate otra Red.

Las sabanas fueron retiradas de un solo golpe y aquella joven miraba con malos ojos a quien había tenido el atrevimiento de tomar su celular y contestar tan deliberadamente.

Su cabello se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta; sus ropas consistían en una blusa sin mangas rosa y un short negro de licra. Sin embargo, no era el físico de la joven lo que atraía las miradas en esa ocasión, sino la serie de vendajes que se posaban en diferentes porciones de su cuerpo; unos alrededor de su pierna derecha, otros cerca del tobillo del pie izquierdo y aparentemente llevaba unos más alrededor del abdomen.

—Debiste de haberme despertado, Max –inquirió con mal humor Shade-.

—Bueno, ahora que ya estás despierta, puedes hablarle y preguntar por qué motivo te anda marcando.

—Posiblemente por lo del duelo. Es lo único que se me ocurre –dijo con naturalidad saliendo de la cama sin inmutarse por aquellas heridas-.

—Te dije que ya no fueras a hacer esa entrega Shade, pero al final lo hiciste y mira cómo terminaste por ello –contestó Max con cierto enfado-.

—Ya lo sé, pero era algo que debía hacer. De hecho eso era lo único que tenía que hacer ese día. Es lo que me saco por haber ido a retar a Red en vez de ir a hacer mi trabajo.

—A veces eres más de lo que puedo lidiar, Shade. Pero que algo como esto no vuelva a repetirse, la próxima vez podrías no correr tanta suerte.

—Bueno, sólo faltabas tú de regañarme –suspiró con resignación-.

—De momento procura no ir a ver a Red o empezará a cuestionar sobre eso –veía directamente esos vendajes que su hermana tenía puestos-.

—Es mi trabajo…No tiene por qué sospechar otra cosa, Max.

—De cualquiera manera, mantente a raya con él hasta que hayan sanado la mayoría de tus heridas.

—Está bien.

Sobre la mesa descansaba una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora, la cual era comida alegremente por aquella chica, quien no tomó demasiado en cuenta que la puerta se abriera, sino al contrario. Saludó eufóricamente dando la bienvenida. No obstante, se quedó más que confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que no era a sus compañeros a quien estaba recibiendo como usualmente lo hacía.

—¿Pero…qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí Red? Y tú también Green…

—Veníamos a agradecerte adecuadamente por tu apoyo en lo de Blue, pero…-Green la observaba detenidamente-.

—Parece ser que te metiste en un buen embrollo después de que nos despedimos esa noche.

—Se llaman descuidados del trabajo y bueno, no siempre sale un bien de ellos –dijo con calma para continuar comiendo como si nada- Si gustan les puedo ofrecer algo de comer, ya que recorrieron bastante trayecto hasta acá.

—Olvida eso –dijo Red mientras cínicamente tomaba asiento a un lado de ella- Hay algo que me dejó pensativo en aquella ocasión, así que respóndeme…¿Qué relación tienen todos ustedes con la Elite Four?

—…Tomamos un trabajo que ellos nos ofrecieron…-contestó de inmediato- Y el encargo de esa ocasión consistía en llevar de vuelta los pokemon robados de Lance. A eso fui, a devolvérselos.

—Eso…no estaba esperando escuchar…-Red se sorprendió.-

—Pero esto no me pasó esa noche. Eso fue otro trabajo –al fin había terminado de comerse su rebanada de pastel-.

—¿No sería mejor que estuvieras en un hospital?

—No soy amante de los hospitales, Green. Prefiero permanecer en casa y recuperarme –dijo Shade mirándolo fijamente-.

—Alguien que tiene un temperamental gyarados le teme a los hospitales. Este mundo está de cabeza –decía Red observándole de reojo con una mirada bromsita- Todavía me debes mi gorra.

—Mmm….Deja que la encuentre y te vuelvo a desafiar.

—¿Cómo que deja que la encuentre…? –cuestionó en tono de pocos amigos Red-.

—Ah, pues, mira, cuando me embarqué en esa misión, accidentalmente salió…volando tu gorra…-dijo nerviosamente colocando su mirada hacia otro lado-.

—…Shade…-fue lo único que salió de los labios de ese chico-.

—Pero recuerdo claramente en qué zona cayó, así que puedo localizarla –expresó al tiempo que se levantaba a dejar esos trastes sucios que estaban en la mesa-.

—Creo que tendrás un trabajo más que hacer Shade –sentenciaba Red-.

—Por tratarse de ti Red, no te cobraré nada por el trabajo.

—Es lo que esperaba –decía Red como si nada-.

—Maldigo el día en que tomé su gorra. Creía que sería divertido, pero…-pensaba para sus adentros mientras se lamentaba-.

La puerta se abrió una vez más, pero esta vez trayendo a un conocido suyo, a Allen. Alguien a quien parecía estar esperando Shade. No dijo ni siquiera hola cuando ella ya estaba frente a éste mientras tomaba entre sus manos algo que Allen le traía en una bolsa negra. Le dio un vistazo y volvió a cerrarla.

—Tranquila Shade. Hice lo que me pediste, aunque como puedes ver…

—Ya lo sé, ya lo vi con mis propios ojos…-mostró un semblante lleno de desolación y cierta preocupación-.

—Red, Green, hola –saludó cortésmente Allen-.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes allí? –cuestionó inmediatamente a Shade-.

—Ahh…Nada Red…Nada…-se deslizó hacia la salida de la casa con enorme agilidad y cautela- Ahorita vengo, ustedes siéntanse como en su casa, yo vengo, no me tardo, lo prometo.

Aunque lo único que veía sobre la puerta era la mano de Red que le impedía abrirla sin importar lo que hiciera. Se giró con lentitud hacia él…¿En ese momento a quién le importaba tener un chico apuesto tan cerca? Él tenía intenciones asesinas en su mirada escarlata.

—¿Qué sucede Red? Te ves un poco enfadado.

—No me digas que lo que está allí es mi gorra.

—No, no lo es…Tu gorra la buscaré después, cuando me dejen salir de esta casa –sonrió nerviosamente -.

—Entonces puedes mostrarme lo que tienes allí, sin problema, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí. No hay inconveniente –dijo burlonamente, parecía habérsele ocurrido una manera de salir de la situación-.

Abrió la bolsa negra un poco mientras se la acercaba a Red para que pudiera ver su contenido; y él parecía bastante interesado en comprobar que tenía razón y ella sólo le estaba soltando una mentira para salir de problemas. Pero cuando descubrió la inevitable verdad, él mismo estaba en aprietos.

¿En qué momento sus ojos estuvieron tan cerca de los suyos?¿En qué instante esa sonrisa parecía denotarle cierta picardía?¿Y por qué razón sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano de esa chica se colocó sobre su mejilla deliberadamente mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de él?

Se quedó estático por la sorpresa, por no haber imaginado que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso. Pero aunque parecía que todo iba a concluir en algo inesperado al final sólo contemplaba la sonrisa de victoria de aquella chica, quien se despidió con la mirada mientras abandonaba la casa.

Él demoró en reaccionar y cuando al fin su cuerpo volvió a moverse ya era demasiado tarde, aquella chica ahora estaba lo suficientemente lejos sobre el lomo de aquel arcanine, importándole realmente nada su condición.

Un par de risas se escucharon detrás de él…Y con una sola mirada les hizo callar, pero era claro que internamente seguían riéndose por haber contemplado a aquel inmutable chico siendo intimidado tan fácilmente por una chica.

—Ya cállense…-dijo con cierta vergüenza Red-.


	13. Capítulo 13

Un lunes más ha llegado y con ello, actualización de esta historia :D Espero que disfruten la lectura y que no se me aburran demasiado. Los misterios recién van comenzando, así como las intrigas amorosas ( ? ) ok no XD Pero vamos avanzando, ojalá me tengan paciencia y pues sin más que decir, me despido, no sin antes haberles dejado un par de capítulos para este inicio de semana ^-^

**Capítulo 13: Obsequio**

Ese rostro mostraba un enorme asombro, no podía simplemente creer que él todavía permaneciera allí, sentado en el sofá mientras comía una manzana bien roja y le clavaba esos penetrantes ojos carmesí. Aparentemente de nada había servido escapar ya que el resultado continuaba siendo el mismo. Dio un gran suspiro y entró a su casa mientras apreciaba que ya había oscurecido.

—Creía que a esta hora ya estarías en casa…molestando a alguien más que no fuera yo –decía Shade tomando asiento en el sillón que permanecía al lado de donde estaba él-.

—Mira que salir huyendo sobre el lomo de ese arcanine con esas heridas sólo para escapar momentáneamente de algo de que todos modos tenías que enfrentar –se burlaba-.

—¡Bueno, bueno, ya está aquí! –exclamaba mostrándole aquella gorra totalmente integra y reluciente de limpia- Estaba un poco sucia, así que aproveché la salida y fui a lavarla –espetó cínica y con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Ummm…

—Te la puedo dar si quieres, porque creo que sientes que vas a perder tu identidad como Red sin ella –dijo sarcástica-.

—¿Ya te retractaste del enfrentamiento? –preguntó con seriedad el pelinegro-.

—No es eso, sino que no sé cuándo tenga tiempo para ello. Por mi trabajo tampoco puedo tener a mis pokemon mal heridos por mucho tiempo o fallaré en lo que me ponga a hacer –suspiró cansamente-.

—Es fácil, tómate unas vacaciones –dijo con todo el descaro del mundo-.

—Acabamos de tener nuestro período de vacaciones y además nos llueven encargos, simplemente no podemos. Además, con eso es como nos mantenemos los cuatro.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Ninguno de nosotros tiene padres, Red. Es por eso que vivimos los cuatro aquí, cuidamos de nosotros y mantenemos los gastos con nuestro trabajo. Razón por la que no podemos darnos el lujo de descasar por mucho tiempo –contaba al tiempo que jugaba con aquella gorra entre sus manos-.

—Ah, lamento haber tocado ese tema –se disculpó-.

—No te preocupes. No es como si lo hubieras sabido para empezar –dijo tras colocar aquella gorra a un lado suyo- Pero puedes tomarla, lo del enfrentamiento será, pero no por el momento.

—Bueno, ahora sé dónde vives. De ese modo será mucho más simple para mí el venir a buscarte.

—Dime Red, ¿qué fue lo que pensaste de lo que te dijo Giovanni?

—Deseo saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pero no tengo intenciones de formar una alianza con él-.

—Es que volverse su aliado tiene muchas implicaciones. ¿Y si buscas a las otras dos personas que saben sobre ese tema?

—Lo haría, pero no tengo pista alguna; además, me llevaría mucho tiempo y podría jamás hallarlas.

—Todo es demasiado complicado. Pero considero que la elección que tomes será la mejor, aunque por cómo luce todo esto, debes ser cuidadoso y tus amigos también.

—Eso lo sé de antemano. Me bastó con ver lo que pueden llegar a ser, y lo peor es que sólo se estaban divirtiendo con ello, ni siquiera lo hicieron con seriedad –dijo con molestia Red-.

—Si se llegaran a poner serios, entonces no se quedaría en un pequeño secuestro…

—Por esa razón es que desearía saber más sobre esos tres…Aquellos que son nuestros enemigos, de los que conocemos absolutamente nada.

—Ummm…Esto es en verdad complicado. Pero si Giovanni te pidió una alianza fue porque realmente no puede hacer nada contra ellos o les tiene el suficientemente miedo para pedirle ayuda al único que podría hacerles cara a esos tres. Aunque…

—Todo se complica más y más cuando me pongo a meditar sobre todas las implicaciones que el aliarme a Giovanni que se producirían.

—Sé que este tema no viene el caso, pero…¿no quieres cenar? Yo en lo personal estoy muriéndome de hambre –decía con pena-.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre. De hecho, ya me marcho –simplemente se puso de pie-.

—Puedes quedarte, rondar por las noches en esta zona es un poco peligroso. Aunque a ti el peligro es algo que te agrada comer a todas horas –se burló-.

—Al menos así será entretenido el viaje de regreso.

—Bueno, si usas a tu charizard llegarás en breve y no tendrás que caminar realmente nada.

—Nos veremos después –se despidió y salió de allí-.

—Jamás entenderé a los chicos, y eso que vivo con tres desde hace años…-suspiró profundamente- Y dicen que nosotras las mujeres somos complicadas…

El clima de la noche era sencillamente magnífico, ya que aunque era fresco no caía en la frialdad y la enorme luna que se veía en el horizonte iluminaba con todo su potencial. Incluso los pokemon salvajes se regocijaban de ello y salían a correr entre los altos matorrales, a escalar los altos árboles o a tomar un poco de agua. Era un paraíso nocturno que no se contemplaba en las grandes ciudades.

—Pensar que viven hasta el Encinar. Un poco lejano sin duda…-dijo para sí mismo Red mientras animaba a su charizard a ir un poco más lento y disfrutar del paisaje-.

Pero su vista fue cautivada por completo cuando sus ojos se posaron en esa enorme silueta negra que volaba en dirección contraria a la suya y que al mismo tiempo desprendía una melodiosa canción que armonizaba aún más la bella escenografía nocturna.

Aquel pokemon volador pasó rápidamente a lado suyo, sin voltearle a ver y acelerando únicamente para adquirir mucha mayor altura y esconderse entre el nido de nubes blancas que estaban a unos metros más arriba de donde sobrevolaban ellos.

No cabía duda alguna de lo que había visto, no obstante, esa criatura poseía una peculiaridad que le hacía imposible de olvidar una vez que se había apreciado aunque haya sido de forma breve.

—¿Eso acaba de ser…? –cuestionaba estupefacto Red mientras continuaba con la mirada puesta en la dirección que tomó por última aquel pokemon-.

Aquella limosina blanca se detuvo en medio de ese camino carente de pavimento, y que había logrado alzar una cantidad apreciable de polvo. Cuando todo éste quedó disipado sólo se abrió una de sus puertas, permitiendo que aquel pasajero pudiera subir. Después de eso, el coche continúo su camino.

—Ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde que nos vimos, Max –decía aquel hombre, aquel al que denominaban como Giovanni-.

—Un par de años posiblemente, nada grave en realidad –decía como si nada mientras se cruzaba de piernas-.

—Debes de estar enterado de todos mis movimientos, ¿no es verdad?

—Tengo mis propios motivos para ello, porque sé que tú también tienes los tuyos. No todos los días vas a reunirte con tu enemigo –se expresó de forma serena Max-.

—Fue una oferta doble, alianza e información-.

—Hasta hace unos años eras un líder temido y que causaba eco cada vez que se escuchaba tu voz, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y te han tirado de tu silla real, en más de una ocasión.

—Aunque éste último enemigo lo único que desea es darme la estocada final.

—Ellos son así Giovanni…A ellos no les interesa que quienes son sus adversarios se dobleguen, lo único que desea es aplastarlos. Por eso te advertí hace años que no te metieras con ese grupo. Pero al final mis advertencias fueron inútiles.

—Tarde o temprano iba a terminar topándome con todos ellos. Es inevitable, ya que quieren aplastarlo todo, no sólo a mí –señaló serio-.

—Yo sé eso mejor que nadie más. Por eso, te sugiero que mantengas a esos chicos alejados de la información que tú les tienes.

—¿Estás loco?¿Piensas ir contra ellos tú solo? Conozco tus habilidades, pero hasta a ti derrotarlos te costaría demasiado –contestaba Giovanni-.

—Ellos son más de lo que Red y sus amigos pueden morder…Y no es que existe una diferencia demasiada grande de poderes, sino por otra cosa…

—Esa absurda idea de resguardar la seguridad de los demás va a arrastrarte a ti y a los tuyos a un camino sin retorno Max.

—…Demasiado tarde Giovanni, yo ya llegué a ese camino sin retorno desde hace muchos años atrás…Yo ya no puedo escapar de esto, pero ellos aún están a tiempo…-expresó con un semblante frío-.

Entre risas y bromas aquellas tres jóvenes parecían estarla pasando muy bien, especialmente porque estaban cerca de aquel canal de agua cristalina y tibia. Shorts y blusas deportivas eran los atuendos de esas jóvenes para un día como ése. Todo era magnífico en el clima de Ciudad Celeste y prometía ser un día lleno de diversión, inclusive para aquel par de chicos que se mantenían en la sombra disfrutando del día a su propio estilo, es decir, recostados sobre el pasto.

—¡Pero qué excelente clima! –exclamaba Misty mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo, retirándose-.

—Definitivamente lo es. Ya nos hacía falta un descanso –decía con una sonrisa Blue-.

—Un día como éste nos ayudará a reponer energía –agregó Yellow-.

—Aunque ellos dos sólo estén allí acostados y sin que les pegue nada de sol –dijo con mala cara al ver a ese par durmiendo plácidamente en el pasto-.

—Bueno, al menos nos acompañaron al final. Al principio a Red no le agradaba la idea –decía Yellow nerviosa-.

—¡En fin, nosotras divirtámonos por ellos también! –pronunció con regocijo Blue mientras se aproximaba al canal junto a las demás-.

Agua chapoteando de acá para allá y unos que otros pokemon acuáticos yendo hacia arriba, escabulléndose de aquellas chicas quienes simplemente estaban tratando de pasar un buen momento. Aunque ahora se habían quedado bastante calladas, sus ojos veían bastante emocionadas lo que se hallaba al otro lado del canal. No lo podían creer, ¿qué era lo que hacían ese grupo de tres pequeños dratini saliendo hacia los arbustos aparentemente para tomar el sol? Bueno, esos cuestionamientos estaban de más, lo importante es que habían tres y un grupo de tres chicas que ya habían llamado a sus pokemon para ir tras ellos.

—Vamos chuchu, atrapemos a ese pequeño –estaba más que emocionada la pequeña Yellow-.

—Yo pido el de en medio –señaló Misty emocionada liberando a su starmie-.

—Entonces me quedo con el de la derecha –dijo campante Blue liberando a su grandbull- Vamos por él, Bull.

Los pokemon ya estaban listos para lanzar su ofensiva, siguiendo fielmente las órdenes de sus entrenadores, no obstante, ese fiero gruñido les hizo retroceder. A nadie le agradaba enfrentarse contra un enorme dragonite enfurecido.

—Posiblemente ésa sea la madre…de esos pequeños…-dictaminaba Misty-.

—Creía que eran salvajes y ya no estaban bajo el cuidado de su madre –dijo decepcionada Yellow-.

—Sería muy inhumano que les separáramos de su madre así como así, sólo por nuestro capricho –comentó Blue-.

Al final las tres les ordenaron a sus pokemon que retrocedieran. Aunque el semblante de aquel dragonite no cambiaba, eso no era una buena señal.

—No es necesario que pelees más, dragonite, ellas ya retiraron a sus pokemon y ya no quieren llevarse a tus pequeños –decía aquella voz adormilada desde detrás de los arbustos-.

Dragonite simplemente se colocó al lado de sus crías y mientras se recostaba sus pequeños se acomodaron con ella. La escena era conmovedora y a esas chicas parecía gustarles bastante. Aunque se preguntaron quién era la persona que había tranquilizado a dragonite.

—Esa voz se me hace familiar –decía Misty mientras gritaba aquel nombre-.

—¿Qué nadie puede dormir cómodamente entre los arbustos? –preguntaba ese chica de ojos bicolor mientras se asomaba entre los arbustos con rostro adormilado-.

—Es Shade –concluyó Yellow-.

—¿Ella es Shade? –preguntaba Blue, a lo que esas dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza- Quería verte para poder agradecerte la ayuda, Shade.

—No hay problema –dijo mientras hacia la señal de ok con los dedos de su mano derecha- Ahora si me disculpan, volveré a dormir –agregó antes de volver a desaparecer entre los arbustos-.

—Ella…también es igual de perezosa que esos dos…-la pelirroja simplemente colocó su mano sobre su frente-.

—Aunque esos pequeños son adorables. Son muy lindos –decía con ojos brillosos Blue-.

—Pero si nos acercamos mucho su madre nos mandará a volar con furia dragón o alguno de esos ataques de tipo dragón –espetaba Yellow un poco preocupada-.

—Mejor me voy a dormir a otra parte, aquí no lograré conciliar el sueño –Shade salió de los arbustos sacudiéndose para quitarse las pequeñas hojas que se le habían pegado a su ropa y cabello- Vámonos, dragonite –ordenaba a aquel enorme pokemon a alzar el vuelo mientras sus crías se acercaban a ella, subiendo en su espalda para quedar dentro de esa mochila negra que portaba en la espalda-.

—Estás amargada –dijo Misty despectivamente-.

—¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Lance? –preguntaba como si jamás hubiera recibido aquel adjetivo poco amistoso-.

—Ummm…No, no lo hemos visto –contestó Yellow girándose hacia aquel par de chicos que ahora estaban despiertos-.

—Nosotros lo vimos hace rato, iba hacia la Cueva Celeste –objetó Green-.

—Oh, entonces ya estoy cerca –trataba de ubicarse para ver qué camino le convenía tomar-.

—¿Acaso piensas darle todos esos dratini a Lance? –cuestionó dudosa Blue-.

—Uno de éstos es para él, puede ser cualquiera de los tres. La razón por la que vine fue para ver cuál de estos pequeños se quiere ir con él. Su padre es un sobreprotector –decía mientras señalaba al dragonite que sobrevolaba la zona- Porque ya no son tan pequeños como parecen.

—¿Y qué harás con los otros dos? –preguntaba con emoción y duda Blue-.

—Ah, pues…buscarles a alguien que los cuide…Yo ya tengo muchos pokemon que cuidar en casa y no tengo una súper casa como el profesor Oak…-dijo con desánimo esto último; ser pobre es duro-.

—Entonces, ¿puedo pedir uno yo? –preguntaba de forma soñadora Blue-.

—No creo que haya inconveniente con ello, pero…primero debo ir a ver a Lance…Ya después si quieres vengo a…-y eso fue lo único que pudo decir, sí, ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrada por aquella chica, quien casi por arte de magia había llegado al otro lado del canal y parecía llevarla hacia donde estaba la Cueva Celeste- Eres muy energética Blue.

—Y dime, ¿son hembras todas?¿Son machos?

—Pues son dos hembras y un macho.

—Espero que Lance ya esté allá para que elija al suyo…

—¡Oye, yo también quiero ir con ustedes! –indicaba Misty mientras las alcanzaba en compañía de Yellow-.

—Están más escandalosas de lo normal –dijo Red mientras se daba cuenta que al fin había calma-.

—Bueno, quizás porque literalmente les dijeron que podrían tener un dratini sin esfuerzo alguno.

—Pueden irse al lago a atrapar uno –Red pensaba que atrapar uno era cosa fácil-.

—Si fuera así de fácil todo mundo tendría un dragonite en su equipo…-dijo Green-.

—¿En verdad crees que esos dratini acepten irse con chicas tan escandalosas?

—Me pregunto al final quién se quedará con uno.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguna de ellas se quedará con uno –comentaba Red con descaro-.

—Ummm...Considero que una al menos volverá con un dratini en manos.

—Hecho. Quien pierda tendrá que admitir que el otro es superior en todo –decía burlonamente Red-.

—Hmp…Hecho.

No hubo demasiado que esperar por la decisión, sólo fue cuestión de extender la mano y ofrecer una buena mirada para que aquel pequeño accediera a irse con ese entrenador dragón. Ahora descansaba cómodamente en los brazos de Lance.

—Creía que costaría mucho más trabajo –decía Lance acariciando la cabeza de su nuevo pokemon-.

—Posiblemente le diste una buena impresión y por eso quiso irse contigo sin pensarlo dos veces. Ahora ya con éste tendrás un pokemon dragón más en tu equipo, aunque sigue siendo pequeño e inexperto –expresaba Shade mientras veía a aquel par que quedaban sobre sus hombros-.

—Esas chicas están impacientes por tus dratini restantes. ¿Estás segura de dárselos así como así?

—Les dije que la única condición que les ponía, es que ellos quieran irse con ellas sin capturarlos. Son pequeños y no quiero que los lastimen –dijo Shade mirando de reojo a esas tres chicas-.

—Es la ventaja de que tengas la pareja de dragonite, puedes criar más dratini cuando la temporada llega.

—Eso sí. Ahora viene lo más interesante…A quiénes elegirán estos pequeños…Hasta yo estoy curiosa por eso.

—Entrenar pokemon dragón no es simple, y si no lo hacen adecuadamente su pokemon podría desobedecerles.

—Bueno, ¿ustedes qué dicen?¿A quiénes tendrán como sus entrenadoras?

Pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del cielo, augurio de que pronto se soltaría un fuerte aguacero. No habría de demorar demasiado tiempo en que un fuerte diluvio asolara la ciudad, provocando que los afluentes de agua de las cercanías se tornaran agresivos e incontrolables.

Caminaban con tranquilidad por aquel puente amarillo, no temían a la lluvia ya que sus paraguas les resguardaban y tampoco es como si poseyeran demasiada prisa por abandonar la ciudad. Era sorprendente cómo había cambiado el clima de forma tan abrupta e impredecible.

—Ya pasaron bastantes horas desde que las chicas se fueron –indicaba Green-.

—De seguro se les escaparon cuando intentaron acercarse a ellos y los andan buscando como locas por toda la ciudad –dijo vilmente Red-.

—Tú sólo quieres ganar la apuesta.

—Exacto. Ya tendrán otra oportunidad de atrapar un dratini. Digo, Lance tiene como cuatro dragonites.

Pero pronto dejaron de escuchar el sonido peculiar del agua corriendo desbocadamente, había sonidos peculiares que se le habían unido y que habían logrado detener los pasos de los dos.

Se asomaron por aquel puente sólo para descubrir el origen de esos sonidos; ni siquiera lo meditaron, sólo se limitaron a actuar. ¿A quién le interesaba mojarse un poco cuando estaba en juego la seguridad de aquellos dos pequeños indefensos seres que apenas y podían mantenerse a flote?

Charizard sobrevolaba el canal de agua con aquel par de chicos mientras bajaban lo más que podían, se enfocaban en estirar sus manos hacia ese par de pequeños; no obstante, éstos eran bastante desconfiados y sólo terminaban mordiéndolos para que desistieran de agarrarlos.

Al final lo que se escuchó fue una fuerte zambullida seguida del fuerte agarre de ese charizard, quien les sujetaba con ambas garras mientras ellos sostenían entre sus brazos a ese par de problemáticas crías.

—Sí, Shade, tenemos a tus dratini…Nos dirigimos hacia Pueblo Paleta; así que allá te vemos –colgó el teléfono Green-.

—Estoy esperando a que admitas que soy mejor que tú en todo, Green –comentaba Red mirándolo cínicamente-.

—Esto no comprueba nada…Pudieron haberse alejado de ellas para irse a curiosear por allí.

—Las excusas no son lo tuyo, Green –sentenció Red-.

—Ya vámonos de una buena vez Red, estamos empapados de pies a cabeza.

—Un poco de agua no mata a nadie –decía Red con tranquilidad-.

Aquel par de chicos yacían en la sala, secando su cabello con las toallas que yacían alrededor de su cuello. Habían mudado de ropa por completo y ahora simplemente miraban con atención al grupo de chicas que habían llegado, tres de ellas con un impermeable y una completamente escurriendo en agua.

Aquella chica ahora cargaba en brazos a ese par de pequeños que estaban igual de contestos de verla que ella a ellos. Ahora se sentía apenada por estar mojando la alfombra de la casa.

—L-Lo…lamento…Prometo secar todo muy bien –decía Shade mientras volvía colocar a esos pequeños en el cojín rosa en el que habían sido puestos-.

—¿Pero qué fue lo que ocurrió? –preguntaba Green-.

—Shade nos lo dio un rato mientras atendía un asunto con Lance. Todo estaba muy bien, ya que nos dejaron acercarnos y acariciarlos, pero luego empezaron a jugar entre ellos y cuando notamos se habían ido, estaban rodando cuesta abajo y después cuando creíamos haberlos alcanzado ya no los ubicamos –explicaba Blue con pena-.

—Luego empezamos a buscarlos por cada lado. Nos apresuramos más porque pronto iba a llover –dijo Misty- Le hablamos a Shade sobre la situación, y también empezó a buscar con nosotras.

—Aunque en ese momento ella nos dijo que se había soltado una fuerte lluvia y nos aconsejó llevar un paraguas. Esto fue lo que encontramos –agregaba Yellow-.

—Llevábamos uno para ella, pero cuando la encontramos ya estaba completamente empapada –dijo Blue-.

—Ahora comprendo por qué se escaparon de ustedes en primer lugar –mencionaba con vileza Red-.

—Tal vez los traiga después para ver si quieren quedarse con alguna de ustedes…-decía Shade mientras miraba a esas tres chicas-.

—¡¿Ah?! –exclamaron las tres chicas al contemplar la escena, una que les hubiera gustado vivir a ellas-.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntaba Shade al tiempo que se giraba hacia los chicos- Vaya, quién lo diría…Los eligieron a ustedes dos…-dijo sorprendida mientras observaba que aquel par de dratinis se aferraban a la pierna de Red y Green- Parece que los impresionaron cuando les salvaron. Bueno, debo felicitarlos, ahora son dueños de un par de dratinis.

—Ni creas que voy a admitirlo Red –Green musitó bajamente-.

—Sé que soy superior que tú en todos los aspectos, así que tengo la suficiente autoconfianza para no depender de que me lo digas para sentirme así. Además, qué importa, ahora tengo un dratini.

—Al final ninguna de ellas se quedó con uno.

—Quizás para la próxima ocasión puedan tener uno…-decía en vano Shade, aquel par de chicas ya se habían ido de allí, azotando la puerta-.

—Hay gente que no sabe perder, es lamentable en verdad –comentó Red mientras sentía el par de miradas encima de él-.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Aventura**

La ventana se abrió sin problema alguno, permitiendo el paso del viento mañanero y el calor del sol. No obstante, eso parecía no agradarle mucho a quien yacía en cama totalmente cubierto por las sábanas de su cama; sólo se alejó un poco de la ventana, deseando seguir durmiendo. Pero aquel deseo pasó desapercibido por aquel chico de mirar dorado.

Retiró las colchas que le cubrían de un solo golpe. Fue en ese momento en que sus mejillas se sonrojaron ávidamente al contemplar a quien había ido a despertar accidentalmente. Los ojos de esa chica le miraban de forma somnolienta, como si apenas estuviera incorporándose al nuevo día. Una blusa negra de tirantes y aquel corto short blanco eran todo lo que esa chica llevaba puesta. Era bonita y su figura era bastante femenina.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, bastante errados en realidad, haciéndole caer de espaldas hacia abajo. Aquel estruendo había logrado hacer que los que yacían en la planta baja, salieran de la casa para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

—¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo allí, Gold? –cuestionó Red-.

—Ungh…Pues caí desde tu ventana, qué más…-decía adolorido mientras trataba de ponerse de pie-.

—¿Y qué se supone que hacías allá, eh? –discutió Green-.

—Iba a ver a Red y pensé entrar por la ventana. Entones vi que continuaba durmiendo y decidí despertarle, pero entonces me di cuenta que me había equivocado de habitación y que…era la de una chica –comentaba con enorme pena mientras se sonrojaba-.

—Eso te sacas por quererme hacer algo como eso –puso mala cara Red-.

—Aunque ahora que lo pienso valió la pena –decía sonriente Gold, tratando de verle lo bueno a la situación-.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Shade desde arriba-.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar. Lamento lo de hace rato, creía que era el dormitorio de Red –se disculpaba Gold-.

—No hay problema, pero ten más cuidado. La próxima vez podrías hacerte daño si caes de tan alto –decía Shade mientras se asomaba por la ventana-.

—¿No piensas abofetearme o algo? Después de todo…terminé despertándote y por error te vi en pijama.

—Vivo con tres chicos en casa. Ya me he acostumbrado a que vengan a despertarme del modo en que tú lo hiciste. Así que no te preocupes –se despidió y cerró la ventana-.

—Nunca me topé con una chica que reaccionara de esa manera…-Gold se mostraba incrédulo al respecto-.

—¿Vienes de visita? –Green dio inicio al interrogatorio-.

—Algo así.

—¿A qué te refieres con ello? –preguntó Red-.

—Les vengo a invitar a que participen en un pequeño concurso pokemon.

—¿Un concurso pokemon, de qué tipo? –Green mostró cierto interés-.

—Es una competencia donde se invita a entrenadores en general a participar en una serie de rondas que tendrán lugar dentro de las nuevas instalaciones creadas para duelos pokemon, en la Ciudad Iris.

—No había escuchado que hubiera alguien haciendo algo como eso en Ciudad Iris –interrumpió Green-.

—La compañía de llama Dynamic Selection. Es de reciente fundación, pero tiene suficiente poder monetario para financiar instalaciones pokemon que asegurarán que los entrenadores practiquen adecuadamente para que sus pokemon sean mucho más fuertes en un tiempo mucho más corto –decía Gold-.

—Es una manera de hacerle fama a sus instalaciones, ¿no? –irrumpía Red-.

—Exactamente. Ofrecen un pequeño concurso en el cual los tres primeros lugares obtendrán un premio, un pokemon sorpresa, entrenado por ellos.

—No estoy interesado –a Red no le interesaban esas cosas, por lo que decidió entrar a casa-.

—Ya sé que algo como esto no les interesaría a chicos como ustedes. Pero no es el concurso en sí lo importante, sino los premios.

—Pero ya has dicho que se trata de tres pokemon.

—Es que eso es lo que es sospechoso…-decía mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón y le enseñaba el folleto a Green-.

— "_Competencia de Ciudad Iris auspiciada por Dynamic Selection Company. Primer Concurso Regional Johto. Cupo limitado por ciudad. El tercer lugar obtendrá un Aerodactyl, el segundo lugar recibirá un Articuno y el primer lugar podrá llevarse a casa un Lugia"._

—Yo también puse esa misma cara cuando lo leí. Después medité y pensé que algo como eso sería poco probable, irreal en realidad. Al final no me quedaron dudas, ya que hicieron una demostración en vivo, mostrándoles a todos aquellos grandiosos premios. Esto motivo a que un gran número de entrenadores se inscribieran en ese momento –decía Gold-.

—¿Entonces…eran reales? –cuestionó Red en el momento en que se detuvo-.

—Así es, Red. Es algo muy extraño que una nueva corporación nacida de la noche a la mañana posea semejantes criaturas. Es lo que me hace pensar de su legitimidad y deseo investigarla más a fondo, pero no puedo ir solo al concurso –Gold se mostraba serio, como pocas veces en su vida-.

—Al menos de mi parte, tienes mi ayuda Gold –Green lo observaba sonriente-.

—¿Qué hay de ti Red?

—¿A dónde se supone que tenemos que inscribirnos? –preguntaba mientras se volvía hacia el chico-.

—La inscripción de puede realizar desde aquí. Hay un número limitado de entrenadores por ciudad y pueblo. Por suerte, de pueblo Paleta no se ha inscrito nadie, así que podemos ir al centro pokemon y hacerlo de allí –Gold estaba feliz de que sus amigos le apoyasen-.

—¿Número de pokemon máximo a usar? –cuestionó Green-.

—Se harán rondas de dos contra dos hasta las finales, donde serán empleados seis contra seis. Seleccionen a su grupo porque no podrán cambiarlo durante la competencia –advirtió Gold- Piénsenlo de aquí al centro pokemon, porque tienen que registrar qué pokemon usarán, también.

—Está bien – asintió Red-.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama ella? –preguntaba Gold-.

—Shade –respondió Green-.

—Oh, si está con ustedes, entonces significa que es de confianza. Podría invitarla a ella también; uno nunca sabe –decía mientras arrojaba una pequeña piedrita a la ventana del cuarto de esa chica-.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa? –Shade se asomó por la ventana casi de inmediato-.

—¿Quieres venir con nosotros a un concurso pokemon? Te explicaremos las cosas allá en el centro pokemon. Piensa en qué pokemons usarás y listo.

—¿Te refieres al que se realizará en Ciudad Iris?

—Exactamente. Entonces si ya sabes lo que hay que hacer, te esperamos en el Centro Pokemon –decía animadamente Gold-.

—Pero…

—Este concurso es una buena oportunidad para que continuemos con nuestro duelo pendiente, Shade –agregaba Red mientras se iba con aquellos tres chicos- Así que más te vale que vayas a inscribirte al Centro Pokemon.

—Es inútil que trate de persuadirlos…¿Es que no han leído las letras pequeñas bajo los premios?

Ya habían hecho todo lo necesario para quedar inscritos en aquel concurso pokemon, inclusive habían recibido un pequeño pase de tono carmesí que demostraba que eran participantes legítimos del concurso.

—El concurso será en dos días, de modo que no tenemos tiempo que perder –Gold se emocionaba con enorme facilidad-.

—Shade se está demorando –decía Green mientras miraba hacia la entrada del centro pokemon-.

—Es posible que se haya escapado…Es muy escurridiza…-mencionó irritado Red-.

Unas botas cafés hechas para trasladarse por cualquier terreno sin importar lo difícil que éste pudiera ser hacían juego con ese pantalón negro, mismo que conducía a una gabardina verde, gruesa y de gorro afelpado. Unos guantes negros cortados en el área de los dedos adornaban sus manos mientras un pequeño pendiente colgaba de su oreja izquierda.

Aquel gorro negro dejaba apenas salir unos cuantos cabellos de su flequillo central y al mismo tiempo dejaba que algunas puntas a los lados emergieran; la tonalidad azulada de su cabello contrastaba enormemente con los ojos dorados que poseía.

Ese joven se acercó a la recepción pidiendo aquel formato de inscripción, llenándolo sin el menor de los problemas y simplemente recibió un pase morado, indicativo de que provenía de otra ciudad. No hizo gran cosa y únicamente tomó asiento frente a ellos.

—Será mejor que le llamemos a Shade. Al menos para saber si la seguimos esperando o no –sugería Green-.

—Está bien. De todos modos ya me estaba hartando de esperarla –marcó, pero el celular jamás fue contestado- Suficiente, vámonos de aquí.

—Qué poco paciente eres Red –se dirigió a él aquel joven que estaba frente a ellos-.

—N-No me digas que…-estaba a punto de caer en el shock Gold-.

—Parece…ser que sí…-decía incrédulo Green-.

—…¿S-Shade..? –cuestionaba con enorme confusión Red-.

—¿Alguno de ustedes brillantes leyó lo que dice debajo de los premios? No, ¿verdad? O de lo contrario jamás me hubieran invitado a esto –decía mientras les señalaba la parte que debían leer y que hacía una especificación muy clara-.

—"Este concurso es sólo para chicos ya que simultáneamente se realizará un concurso pokemon para entrenadoras dentro de las instalaciones, ofertando los mismos premios" –leyó Gold con aquel anuncio en sus manos-.

—Intenté detenerlos, pero ustedes no me escucharon…-se veía un tanto molesta-.

—Madre mía, realmente luces como un chico –dijo casi en un grito Gold estupefacto viéndola de arriba para abajo- Sólo es cuestión de que uses la ropa adecuada y escondas tu cabello.

—No eres el primero que me dice eso, ¿eh? De todos modos ya me inscribí en el tonto concurso en el que entrarán ustedes tres. Ya no puedo cambiarme al de chicas –puso mala cara-.

—Hasta usaste pupilentes para que tus ojos fueran del mismo tono –decía Green sorprendido-.

—De todos modos hubiera hecho que te cambiaras a nuestro concurso. Si estabas en el de las chicas no íbamos a enfrentarnos nunca –a Red no le interesaba lo que ella tuviera que hacer para que se toparan y tuvieran su ansiado encuentro-.

—¿Qué parte de que es una chica no entiendes, Red? –se cuestionaban internamente Green y Gold-.

—Da igual. Sólo tengo que moderar el tono de mi voz, actuar como un chico y lo demás saldrá de maravilla –decía mientras mentía sus manos dentro de su gabardina-.

—Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –preguntaba Gold curioso-.

—Liam.

—Es para que no te digamos el otro por error –Gold sonrió nervioso-.

—Ya quiero que la pesadilla termine, y lo peor es que todavía no comienza – suspiraba Liam-.

Un par de jovencitas entraron al centro pokemon con la misma intención que ellos y ahora hacían muy animosas el registro de sus pokemon. Estaban a punto de irse de allí cuando un par de chicos entraron, aparentemente con las mismas intenciones, pero al final sólo se dirigieron a las chicas. Ellas parecían conocerles pero deseaban pasar de ellos totalmente.

Lo que empezó siendo una charla, se volvió un forcejeo y ahora estaban siendo agredidas por ese par de chicos que no las dejaban salir y que deseaban llevárselas a la fuerza.

El golpe de un palo de billar hizo que ese par rodaran hacia afuera del centro pokemon. Gold había intervenido para salvar a ese par de jovencitas. Pero esos chicos no iban a dejarlo todo tan fácilmente y ahora habían liberado a su par de golem que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar a Gold en un combate pokemon.

—Qué mala educación tienen ustedes dos al meterse con un par de señoritas –decía Gold con aquel palo de billar en su mano derecha-.

—¡No te metas en lo que no te llaman mocoso insolente! –bramó aquel que se caracterizaba por un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello- Mi golem te aniquilará en un momento.

—Ustedes sí que son incivilizados y poco caballerosos. Así que les daré una lección de buenos modales. ¡Explotaro, yo te elijo!

Aquel typhlosion hizo su flameante aparición y rugió con fuerza; estaba más que listo para la pelea. No obstante, aquella onda ígnea ya había hecho el trabajo, y de un solo impacto había mandado al mundo de la inconsciencia a ese par de golem. Lo siguiente que prosiguió fue aquel par de entrenadores saliendo volando, la embestida de ese arcanine había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para deshacerse de ese par. La mirada de Gold quedó puesta en ese arcanine, ya que aunque había visto muchos en toda su vida, nunca uno cuyo pelaje literalmente fuera dorado como el oro.

—Un arcanine…shiny…-soltaba en automático el oji dorado-.

—Listo, ya no las volverán a molestar en un buen rato –decía Liam mientras salía del Centro Pokemon y llamaba a su arcanine con un movimiento de su mano-.

—¡Eso fue increíble! Los derrotaste tan rápidamente –exclamaba una de las chicas, pelirroja y de ojos café-.

—Muchísimas gracias por ayudarnos. Estamos muy agradecidas contigo –mencionaba campante la otra, rubia y de ojos rosáceos-.

—Pues quien les salvó en un momento dado, fue él –decía mientras miraba a Gold-.

—¡Muchas gracias! –dijeron al unísono aquel par de chicas para después volver a colocar su mirada en Liam-.

—Ahora dinos, ¿cómo te llamas?¿Y en qué tipo de pokemon te especializas?¿Vas a participar en el concurso de ciudad Iris? –preguntó la rubia-.

—Ah…Liam…No me especializo en ningún tipo en particular. Y voy a participar –contestaba mientras regresaba a su arcanine en su pokebola-.

—Eso es grandioso. Nosotras iremos a apoyarte cuando tú batalles –le animaba la pelirroja-.

—No hay necesidad de ello, en serio. No lo necesito –decía Liam mientras retrocedía mientras ese par se le acercaban más- Ya me debo de ir…

—Si quieres puedes venir con nosotras, Liam –la idea las emocionaba bastante-.

—Gracias, pero no gracias. Voy con amigos míos –dijo Liam para escapar de la oferta-.

—Entonces te veremos allá Liam. Te apoyaremos a ti y a tu amigo –se despidieron y se retiraron cuchicheando algo inaudible para todos-.

—Eres más popular que yo con las chicas, Liam –decía dolido y en su rincón oscuro Gold-.

—No es algo de lo que me sienta "orgulloso"…¿Recuerdas? –le reclamaba Liam-.

—Además tienes un shiny. Tu arcanine está muy bonito –se lamentaba Gold- E impresionó a aquellas chicas –decía mientras hacía semicírculos en el piso-.

—No te deprimas Gold…No tienes nada que envidiarme…-espetó Liam al tiempo que también se ponía a hacer semicírculos en el piso al lado de éste-.

—Mejor preséntame a una de tus admiradoras en Ciudad Iris –decía todo repuesto y lleno de energía Gold-.

—Él no entendió que tengo traumas con que se crean totalmente que soy un chico cuando uso ropa de uno –decía internamente mientras lloraba-.

—Parece que los shiny te siguen –agregaba Red-.

—Al principio poseía tres shiny en mi equipo, pero ahora sólo tengo dos. Los otros tres son normales…Tengo un imán para ese tipo de pokemon…de colores exóticos –decía lamentándose-.

—No todos tienen pokemon shiny –le decía Green para alentarla-.

—Ya vámonos antes de que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo –habló más reanimadamente Liam-.

—¡Rumbo a Ciudad Iris! –gritó emocionado Gold mientras se mantenía firmemente agarrado a la cintura de Liam o podría caerse del lomo de dragonite, quien volaba a enorme velocidad junto a aquel charizard y pidgeot-.


	15. Capítulo15

¿Se preguntarán qué hago aquí, actualizando en viernes? Pues nada, sólo se me apeteció hacerlo y ya XD Y gracias a que hoy se me antojó re-leer estos capítulos y corregirlos un poco (ya que sí, hoy serán dos caps, no uno lol), pues aquí estoy. Agradezco mucho sus lecturas, yo sé que tengo lectores silenciosos que nunca dejan mensajes XD porque seguramente no saben qué decir, ya que la historia los deja sin palabras ( ? ) XD La verdad es que siento que empiezo a traumarlos owo pero todos los que me leen quedan así, con daños mentales, no se sorprendan; de igual modo, eso apenas y se ve en los primeros caps, esperen a ver más allá de los 24, entonces sabrán XD. En fin, agradezco enormemente a los que me dejan reviews, a ustedes los quiero mucho :D

**LighningDestroyer: **Lamento que no hayas encontrado mi historia porque le cambié el raking D: Error mío, pero qué bueno que sigas leyendo mi historia y te hayas tomado las molestias des buscarla :3 Así mismo te sugiero que le des Follow History para que puedas ver en tu correo cuando hay actualización de esta historia y por si vuelve a pasar algo como lo del cambio de raking XD Soy bipolar a veces u.u

**Dark rakzo: **Ya extraña tus comentarios XD Se me hacía raro que no comentaras, pero qué bueno que andas de vuellta. Disfruta la historia :D y no te aburras

**Capítulo 15: Comienzo**

Más allá de donde se ubicaba la Torre Campana de Ciudad Iris, se hallaban cuatro grandes edificios de techo redondeado y de colores que iban desde el rojo, pasaban por el azul, llegaban al café y concluyendo en el verde. Esos parecían ser los edificios elaborados por aquella naciente corporación. Para suerte existía un camino que permitía llegar hasta ellos, aunque el verdadero objetivo era desplazarse hacia la pagoda carmesí que se orientaba antes de aquellos cuatro gimnasios.

No era de sorprender la gran cantidad de entrenadores que ascendían hacia esa pagoda de seis pisos, porque aquello pese a que era un evento no muy conocido, poseía premios demasiado tentadores para que alguien pudiera dejar pasar esa oportunidad. No obstante, todos esos entrenadores lograron identificar de inmediato a aquel temido entrenador llamado Red, al lado de su gran rival, Green, quienes iban acompañados de Gold, otro personaje bien conocido en el mundo de las batallas. Mientras que el cuarto, no les era familiar en lo absoluto y se empezaban a escuchar algunas palabras preguntándose quién podría ser.

—Habrá bastantes contrincantes. Y eso que el número era limitado –observaba Red a sus alrededores, para después posar su mirada al frente-.

—Lo sé. No obstante ahorita iremos a ver cómo quedamos divididos. Ya que estaremos ubicados en cuatro bloques. Al final los cuatro resultantes victoriosos de cada uno peleará por los primeros tres lugares –dijo Gold-.

—Podrían aparecer fuertes rivales –predecía Green- Ya que constantemente emergen entrenadores pokemon.

—Eso es cierto. De manera que no hay que confiarse y pensar que todos son meros adicionados –comentaba Liam, especialmente para cierto entrenador problemático-.

—Sólo espero que no seas derrotado por alguno de esos aficionados, Liam –se escuchó burlón Red-.

—Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza Red, podrían venírtelos a apagar un completo desconocido –soltó con cierta mordacidad-.

—Esos dos…tienen una rivalidad bastante interesante –comentaba Gold nervioso mientras literalmente podía ver las chispas que emergían en el choque de las miradas de ese par-.

—Pero se preocupan el uno por el otro en el fondo –agregaba vilmente Green-.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –contestaron a la defensiva aquel par-.

—Ya hasta están sincronizados, ¿ves Gold?

—Qué bonita es la rivalidad –decía animosamente Gold-.

—Hay algo mal en ese chico, Red –Liam miraba despectivamente a Gold-.

—Todo en él está mal, Liam –le dio la razón con increíble normalidad-.

El interior de esa pagoda era verdaderamente sublime; no simplemente era amplio, sino que poseía enormes lujos que sólo un magnate podría costearse. Era como un hotel de cinco estrellas que albergaba sin problema a la enorme cantidad de entrenadores que habían llegado al fin.

Se mantenían de pie mientras contemplaban que de la segunda planta descendía el patrocinador de aquel concurso pokemon, el aparente dueño de la compañía y que mostraba una gran sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Aquel hombre iba de traje completamente blanco, usando una camisa de vestir del mismo tono con líneas horizontales de coloración verde olivo tenue; mismo atuendo que hacía juego con esos zapatos albos y de charol.

Unos lentes de armazón negra se posaban sobre su aguileña nariz mientras que aquella barba marrón yacía un poco larga en comparación de su corto cabello que se mantenía adecuadamente peinado y presentado.

—Sean todos bienvenidos a mi humilde concurso. Mi nombre es Julian Lewis y soy actualmente el dueño de Dynamic Selection Company. Les agradezco que hayan deseado participar en este concurso, que no sólo pondrá en manifiesto a los tres mejores de todos ustedes, sino que les hará ganar además preciados premios, dignos de un campeón. Y también cabe mencionar que ustedes serán quienes evalúen las instalaciones hechas con el fin de lograr un entrenamiento más productivo y rápido en sus pokemon.

Ahora explicar los fundamentos básicos de este concurso. Para empezar el número total de concursantes quedará dividido en cuatro bloques enlistados de la A-D. Aquí se llevarán a cabo las rondas eliminatorias masivas, en donde cada entrenador puede usar sólo dos pokemon por batalla. ¿Por qué? Porque un entrenador puede llegar a tener más de un encuentro por día; es por eso que deben tener a sus otros pokemon descansados y listos para el siguiente asalto.

Como se informó antes, los pokemon que registraron al momento en que ustedes se inscribieron serán los únicos que podrán emplear a lo largo del concurso. Si rompen esta regla serán descalificados automáticamente.

Para las rondas finales los entrenadores podrán confrontar a su rival con sus seis pokemon; y bueno, quien gané obtendrá los premios previamente presentados. Así que por favor, demos inicio a la creación de los bloques –decía invitando a los participantes a acercarse a aquella especie de tómbola, donde había pequeñas esferas blancas conteniendo en su interior el bloque al que pertenecería el jugador- Tomen una y descubran en qué bloque estarán.

Cada uno de ellos ya había pasado y mostraron a quien se encargaba de registrar el bloque y el nombre del entrenador, lo que habían obtenido. No había necesidad para permanecer más allí, ya que las indicaciones habían quedado claras. Por la noche se publicarían las batallas que tendrían lugar a la mañana siguiente.

Aunque estaban un poco sorprendidos por haber recibido aquel par de llaves, mismas que pertenecían a habitaciones de uno de los tantos hoteles de la ciudad.

—Hasta nos han proporcionado una habitación…Aunque hay un pequeño problema en todo esto…-decía Liam con una mirada fija en esos tres chicos-.

—El cuarto por lo que escuché es para cuatro personas, por lo que trae camas individuales para cada uno de nosotros –Gold le hizo la seña con el pulgar de que todo estaba bien-.

—Bien podría irme a buscar otro cuarto de hotel –comentaba Liam-.

—Espero que tengas suerte con ello, porque al parecer ese tal Julian se encargó de solapar todos los hoteles de Ciudad Iris –agregaba Green-.

—No los solapó, es dueño de cada uno de ellos –decía Red mostrándoles un folleto de uno de los hoteles donde existía una parte en donde se hacía mención de que había sido adquirido recientemente por la compañía de Julian-.

—Pido junto a la ventana –fue lo único que dijo Liam suspirando con resignación-.

—De todos modos habías dicho que ya estabas acostumbrada a vivir con chicos. Vives con tres, así que no creo que haya problema, de todos modos no tienes que preocuparte, tú sólo imagina que no estamos allí –decía muy campante Red con una amabilidad que daba miedo-.

—Tu bondad me asusta Red –expresaba asustado Liam al tiempo que a los otros también se les veía extrañados por el tono en que habló Red-.

—Al menos espero que sean buenas habitaciones –Red se dirigió hacia el hotel al que habían sido designados-.

—Me siento aliviado de que no nos tocó en el mismo bloque –el semblante de Gold se apreciaba aliviado-.

—Eso lo dices por ti, Gold. Estoy en el bloque de Green –Liam aclaró con reproche-.

—Bueno, así será mejor. Pelearé con el que gane de ustedes dos, así me enfrentaré con quien más valga la pena –alegaba Red cínico y con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Sí, olvidaba que sólo pensabas en eso Red –ya se había resignado Liam al modo de ver las cosas del pelinegro-.

—Y yo que creía que era la gorra la que no le dejaba pensar bien –decía Green burlonamente-.

—No culpes a la gorra Green. No tiene la culpa un objeto inanimado con el que Red está obsesionado sólo porque la ha traído puesta por más de seis años y que sin ella al parecer nadie sabe que se trata de Red –Liam sonreía amplia y burlonamente-.

—Si lo pones de ese modo tiene mucha lógica –reflexionaba Green-.

—Ustedes dos…-se detuvo y los miró como si pudiera comérselos con la mirada-.

—Sabes Green, tengo hambre, ¿tú no? Yo digo que deberíamos ir a cenar antes de llegar al hotel –Liam ignoraba por completo a Red, algo que no le agradaba al chico-.

—Vi un puesto de comida de camino acá y la comida se veía deliciosa –mencionaba Gold un tanto hambriento-.

—Suena bien –aprobaba Green- Pues vayamos antes de que sea más noche.

—Mientras ustedes compran la cena, los espero en el cuarto de hotel –decía Red a la vez que "arrastraba algo" consigo-.

—Red…lo que llevas jalando del gorro… "es Liam"…-dijo Gold todo angustiado - Deberías soltarle…Tú sabes que no debes tratarle de ese modo.

—Ustedes vayan por la cena –expresaba Liam, quien era alejado contra su voluntad y los admiraba a lo lejos en su forma chibi, apreciándose bastante tranquila-.

—No sé cómo es que aguanta a Red cuando se pone así –decía Gold-.

—Lidia con tres chicos en casa, creo que ve a Red como a un niño más con el que tiene que ser paciente y aguantarle sus berrinches. Eso o es muy desprendida de las preocupaciones –suspiró profundamente-.

Algunas cajas de fideos tradicionales chinos, unos platos más que sólo poseían unas escasas sobras y un poco de jugo y botanas conformaba la cena de aquel grupo de cuatros, mismos que tenían el televisor prendido donde se hablaba de la inauguración de mañana donde empezarían los primeros enfrentamientos.

—Vaya que hacen mucha publicidad por todo esto del concurso –mencionaba Gold comiendo cómodamente sus fideos-.

—Bueno, los premios literalmente son para tirarte de un acantilado –Shade comía un par de papas fritas-.

—Ya van a anunciar los combates de mañana –Green estaba subiéndole al volumen a la tele-.

—Ah, qué alivio…-Shade celebraba bebiendo un poco de jugo de manzana- No tendré que preocuparme por pelear contra ti Green hasta las semifinales.

—Es lo que veo.

—De todos modos tendrán que pelear el uno contra el otro y uno tendrá que perder. El ganador será todo mío –dijo Red escuchándose competitivo-.

—A veces pienso y reflexiono…sobre por qué tenía que irte a quitar esa gorra…Hubiera ideo a desafiar a alguien más y ahora estaría en cualquier otro lado y no vestido de hombre –comentaba Shade, imaginándose aquel mundo perfecto sin Red molestándola con su gorra-.

—Debiste de habérmela entregado cuando te la pedí –Red sorbía tranquilamente con una pajilla su jugo-.

—Debí de haber tantas cosas…y ahora me arrepiento –se lamentaba en la esquina de la habitación-.

—A cada uno nos toca en un estadio diferente. Al menos las horas no son las mismas –informaba Green-.

—Eso es bueno…Hasta donde me enteré cada uno de los gimnasios está acondicionado de acuerdo a un elemento. Está el gimnasio de fuego, el del agua, el de tierra y el de hierba. Allí se podrá evaluar la resistencia y la adaptación de cada entrenador dependiendo el elemento que le toque y el tipo de pokemon que use –Shade mencionaba a la vez que se reincorporaba a la mesa con todos ellos-.

—Eso complica un poco las cosas, pero hace que ganar sea un poco más complicado. Me agrada –Red adoraba los retos-.

—Alguien toca a la puerta –dijo Gold mientras iba a abrir- ¿Quién es…? –y todo se quedó en ello, había sido golpeado por la puerta al momento en que esas chicas entraron como si nada al cuarto de hotel-.

—Blue, Yellow, Misty…Ustedes también se han inscrito.

—Por supuesto. Los premios son una locura –Blue sonrió alegre-.

—Y es una buena oportunidad para entrenar y ganar experiencia –Misty era competitiva por naturaleza-.

—Y al mismo tiempo pensamos que ustedes también competerían –Yellow estaba alegre de verles-.

—Aunque, no vi a Shade en la conferencia que nos dieron sobre el concurso –decía Misty pensativa-.

—Es que ella dijo que no estaba interesada en un juego de niñas y mejor se fue –mencionaba Red- De todos modos no tenía tiempo para ello.

—Qué presuntuosa –se expresó de forma despectiva Misty- Se cree mejor que nosotras sólo porque tiene un dragonite.

—Pues eso fue lo que me dijo –expresaba Red serenamente-.

—Por cierto, ¿quién es él? –preguntaba Blue viendo al extraño fijamente-.

—Me llamo Liam y me tocó compartir habitación con ellos tres –dijo normal con aquel tono de voz que era irreconocible para todas ellas-.

—Gusto en conocerte –dijo animosamente Misty-.

—El gusto es todo mío –les ofertó una media sonrisa a todas ellas- Creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y yo aquí estoy de más. Así que aprovecharé para echarle un vistazo a la ciudad, volveré pasada las diez –se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida del cuarto-.

—Ten cuidado –indicaba Gold- Y tráeme el número de un par de lindas chicas –sonrió reluciente y mostrando un semblante galante-.

—Eso…es algo improbable, Gold –decía Liam saliendo, recordando su desgracia por ser hombre ahora-.

—Es muy serio su nuevo compañero de cuarto –comentaba Blue-.

—Es sólo que es tímido con las chicas –agregó Gold-.

Pero nuevamente volvieron a escuchar aquel fuerte portazo. No entendían qué ocurría, pero veían a ese chico deteniendo la puerta con todas sus fueras mientras que alguien parecía estar pateándola desde afuera con mucha firmeza.

—¡De todas las chicas que conozco tenía que inscribirse ella…! -exclamaba con problema Liam porque continuaba deteniendo la puerta, no obstante, escuchó una orden que hubiera preferido no oír y simplemente se quitó del camino. La puerta cayó, dejando ver a quien estaba armando tanto jaleo-…N-No…

Curvas peligrosas puestas en un cuerpo femenino que no sobrepasaba los dieciocho de edad y que quedaba perfectamente bien en ese qipao blanco con bordados en dorado que permitía admirar por el corto a un lado de éste, las delgadas y largas piernas de la joven de piel rosácea.

Sus ojos eran plateados y su cabello totalmente rizado y rubio claro, adornado elegantemente con un par de orquídeas blancas a los lados. Unos zapatos de piso y negros al estilo oriental completaban su atuendo. Ella era realmente bonita y aunque se le veía dulce y frágil había logrado tumbar la puerta con ayuda de su mawile.

—¡Liam! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a participar en este concurso? Hubiera estado más que feliz de acompañarte hasta acá a inscribirte –con cada palabra dicha se acercaba peligrosamente a Liam y éste retrocedía a cada paso que ella daba-.

—Ah…Decisión repentina de último momento. ¿Pero tú qué haces aquí Lyla?¿No se supone que no te agradan los concursos masivos? –cuestionaba desde cerca de la ventana-.

—Me aburrí y decidí venir a enfrentarme a las chicas que participarán en este concurso –dijo sonriente; ya se las había ingeniado para quedar prendada del brazo de Liam-.

—Pues qué interesante –decía Liam mirando hacia otro lado-.

—Perdonen mi grosería. Mi nombre es Lyla Coleman, un gusto en conocerlos a todos.

—¿Eres esa Lyla que es conocida por ganar concursos de belleza pokemon? –preguntaba Gold con ilusión creciente-.

—Esa misma. Aunque ahora vine a pelear y no a ganarme un listón de belleza. Y aproveché para venir a ver a Liam. Cuando supe que estaba participando no podía creerlo –estaba bastante contenta al respecto-.

—El culpable de todo esto es Max, él y sólo él…Lo odio en este momento de mi joven vida –decía internamente Liam-.

—Eres popular Liam. Mira que hacer que una chica como Lyla venga a buscarte –habló Blue-.

—Gracias Blue. Tú también eres una chica muy linda.

—No alimentes su ego Blue…–pensaba Liam-.

—Y ya que Liam me rechazó la primera vez porque sé que no soy digna de él –dramatizó-.

—Considera que soy mujer –se decía a sí mismo Liam-.

—Vine a inscribirme a este concurso para probarle lo buena entrenadora que soy. Sé que si obtengo el primer lugar él no podrá negarse, ya que considero que alguien del nivel de Liam sólo puede estar con una chica del mismo calibre. Es por eso que he venido aquí a ganar y a aplastar a cualquiera que se me ponga en el camino sin importar si es una chica que ha capturado a las tres aves legendarias en sus inicios de entrenadora –dijo fulminante mientras aquella tierna mirada se había transformado en una dura y llena de intimidación- Ahora sí, debo de irme o mis amigos se van a preocupar –comentaba fresca y con un ambiente rosa a Liam- Cuídate mucho y derrota a tus rivales –dijo dulcemente, mandándole un beso al salir de allí toda feliz-.

—Esa mujer está loca…loca…-concluyó Liam, dejándose caer al suelo, sintiendo que se le iba el alma del cuerpo-.

—Hmp…Qué engreída resultó ser. No porque haya ganado unos concursos de belleza pokemon significa que podrá salir victoriosa en las rondas de mañana –enfureció Blue-.

—Además de loca y bipolar, es buena entrenadora pokemon, Blue. No la degrades de categoría sólo porque participa en concursos de belleza pokemon, porque allí ocupa pokemon totalmente diferente a los que usa en lucha. Después de todo, se especializa en pokemon tipo acero y fuego –decía Liam tras sentarse tranquilamente y mirar de reojo hacia la ventana- Ella forma parte del grupo conocido como The Royal Court, nada conocida en la región de Johto y Kanto, pero sí en Hoenn, donde son sus favoritos.

—Con razón el nombre no me sonaba –decía Misty-.

—Si ella está aquí, entonces significa que los otros tres miembros también están inscritos en el concurso. No la dejarían venir sola hasta acá –pensó Liam-.

—Entonces será una buena batalla –Blue ahora estaba más que emocionada de hallar a una rival de su nivel- No voy a permitir que me derrote esa niña bonita y creída.

—Mucha suerte con ella –mencionaba Liam depositando su mirar en la chica-.

—Aunque parece estar muy motivada por ganar –decía Yellow- Bueno, es que todo es por…

—El chico que la tiene loca –ultimó Misty-.

—Ella jamás será mi tipo…-comentó con el rostro azul mirando hacia otra dirección- Porque para empezar soy una chica –meditó-.

—Así que The Royal Court…Por lo visto sí habrá entrenadores interesantes que enfrentar –finalizó Red-.


	16. Capítulo16

**Capítulo 16: Llegada**

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la ceremonia de apertura había dado inicio y ahora simplemente estaban llevándose a cabo los primeros combates, mismos que permitirían avanzar un peldaño dentro de cada bloque, acercándoles más rápidamente a las finales.

En aquel campo de tipo hierba la maleza en abundancia y los árboles distribuidos de forma casi específica era lo que menos predominaba en comparación de la gran ovación de aplausos recibidos a la ganadora de la primera ronda. Aquella chica llamada Blue había ganado sin problema alguno y ya estaba ganándose más admiradores de los que ya poseía.

Pero ahora era momento de que diera inicio la siguiente ronda, en el mismo campo pero con cambio en las jugadoras. Las dos chicas recibieron una calurosa por el público y de ese modo la batalla dio inicio.

Flareon inició el espectáculo con un directo y fuerte ataque de lanzallamas, uno que sin duda no fallaría contra un pokemon tipo acero como resultaba ser lairon, quien literalmente estaba poniéndose rojo por las llamas que estaban calentando su cuerpo. Era una victoria fácil, o eso era lo que parecía hasta que el color de lairon volvió a ser normal y lo que obtuvo de respuesta fue aquella esfera iluminada de energía metálica conocida mejor como represión metal. Aquello había sido rápido y certero, sin oportunidad de escape.

Flareon fue llamado por su entrenadora mientras que rhydon había sido mandado a la arena, más que listo para combatir y terminar con lo que su anterior compañero había sido incapaz de concluir.

—Los pokemon tipo acero son débiles contra los tipo tierra, Lyla –le remarcaba a su joven competidora-.

—Eso lo sé mejor que nadie. Es por esa razón que mi querida lairon permanecerá en la arena –dijo con una sonrisa- Pelearemos dignamente hasta el final –se cruzó de brazos y la miró amablemente-.

Aquellos ataques eran constantes, rápidos y mortales…No cabía duda que el ataque furia de rhydon estaba resultando bastante bien, ya que hacía retroceder al lairon de Lyla. Aunque estando tan cerca suponía bastantes inconvenientes como que aquel pokemon hiciera empleo de su defensa férrea. A ese punto nada de lo que estaba haciendo rhydon surtía el más mínimo efecto, ni siquiera su ataque de perforador.

Rhydon retrocedió de inmediato tras recibir de lleno aquel cabezazo de gran impacto debido a las propiedades hierro del pokemon. La retadora simplemente animaba a su pokemon a ponerse de pie, pero a la mitad de su esfuerzo rhydon cayó, incapaz de continuar y otorgándole de ese modo la victoria a la entrenadora de pokemon tipo acero.

—Debiste de haber hecho trampa –se quejaba aquella entrenadora-.

—Jamás he hecho trampa en mi vida. Lo que pasa es que subestimaste el poder y velocidad de mi lairon sólo porque es del tipo acero. No sólo son un poco débiles por su naturaleza ante pokemon del tipo de rhydon, sino porque son lentos. Pero si se atienden esos puntos, entonces entraremos en términos de igualdad –decía Lyla regresando a su pokemon a su pokebola- Lo siento, pero no puedo perder contra ninguna chica de aquí, tengo un premio que ganar –sonrió y abandonó la arena de batalla-.

Un nuevo combate había dado inicio, no obstante, no les interesaba a ese grupo de observadores que permanecían sentados en las gradas. Sólo habían ido por tres combates, los demás no interesaban demasiado.

—Ese bodoque es fuerte –espetó Blue, viéndose seria-.

—Pues es pequeño, compacto y peligroso –comentaba Liam-.

—No me motiva eso Liam –agregaba Blue-.

—Ya te había dicho que usaba tipo acero y fuego. No sé de qué te sorprendes.

—De que es buena, de eso me sorprendo –dijo malhumorada Blue-.

—Pero si apenas y peleó, digo, ni siquiera hizo la gran cosa ese bodoque metálico –continuaba Liam- Y si no mal recuerdo, es el pokemon más débil de su grupo de tres. Ya que los otros tres son de tipo fuego.

—¿Su pokemon más débil? –Blue estaba un tanto sorprendida al respecto- ¿Pues qué se supone que usa esa chica?

—Pues ya te dije, pokemon tipo acero y de fuego.

—No es mala peleando –Gold ajustó un poco sus googles-.

—Pese a que su pokemon presentaba desventajas, las superó con facilidad –agregó Green-.

—¿Y a todo esto por qué la rechazaste Liam? –preguntó vilmente Red-.

—No congeniamos bien –contestó de mala gana Liam-.

—Pero podrían hacer una linda pareja –sonreía burlón Red-.

—¿Y si mejor te la presento? Así cambia de opinión y te prefiere a ti –se burló-.

—No congenio bien con las locas y bipolares, gracias –contestó Red-.

—Pues tampoco veo que congenies bien con las normales –soltaba con saña Liam-.

—Deja que tus pokemon respalden tus palabras Liam.

—Lo harán, Red –decían aquel par que se miraban tajantemente mientras el pobre de Gold estaba entre ellos dos-.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de su odio –se sentía indignado- Si se odian vayan a pelear a otro lado.

—¿Odiarlo yo? No, no llego a eso…Es como una pequeña piedra en mi zapato –expresó Red-.

—Tú eres más como un dolor de muelas, de ése que está constante y no se va sin importar lo que se haga –se defendió Liam-.

—Qué alguien me saque de aquí, quien sea…En serio…-suplicaba Gold internamente-.

Aquella pequeña placa dorada que permanecía fija en aquel gran escritorio de caoba ubicado en ese despacho de bajo presupuesto, ponía un nombre y apellido abreviado; también yacían esas tradicionales cortinas corredizas que permitían echar un vistazo hacia el exterior, mismo que no era demasiado atractivo pasada la media noche.

El teléfono sonó brevemente, y aquel que permanecía mirando hacia las persianas no respondió, sólo aguardó a que la puerta del despacho fuera abierta, denotando que ya tenía compañía.

Lo único que podía ver aquel recién llegado era el respaldo de la enorme silla del que trabajaba allí; aunque para él eso era más que suficiente. Sobre la mesa colocó un sobre amarillento y por un rato no hubo ruido alguno. Aquella figura continuaba manteniéndose escondida, pero ahora contemplaba el contenido con la luz de la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio.

—Al final tu equipo fue incapaz de lograr atrapar a esos escurridizos pokemon –profirió la voz masculina del dueño del despacho- Y pensar que te di los recursos necesarios para que los volvieras a encerrar en sus pokebolas. Al final terminaste decepcionándome, aunque lo que me has traído es algo excepcional, así que no te pasará nada en esta ocasión Demian –le expresó a aquel hombre que hacía algún tiempo le había llamado-.

—Muchas gracias, Sr. Brooklyn. Estoy muy agradecido con su bondad –decía él, portado un traje tonalidad mostaza-.

—Yo tenía ideas muy buenas en su momento, Demian. Tuvieron éxito contundente, tú lo viste. Pero al final las cosas me fueron arrebatadas por quien creía eliminado…-dijo con molestia esto último- Aunque eso no significa que no pueda seguir con mis investigaciones. Ya con lo que hicimos hace unos años atrás tenemos un gran adelanto.

—Lo sé Sr. Brooklyn. Pero considere que son débiles y no se obtienen resultados buenos.

—Eso es porque no tenemos los elementos necesarios –decía pensativo- Por aquel momento todo era perfecto. Todos ellos eran perfectos y lo que emergió de ello fue sencillamente magnífico…Aunque en estos momentos puedo obtener otro tipo de satisfacción –una enorme sonrisa se postró en sus labios tras contemplar aquella foto- Gracias a ti tengo nuevamente los huevos de oro y nuevas propuestas –se le oía animado al tiempo que pasaba la siguiente foto al frente- Con ellos esto saldrá magnífico.

—Sr. Brooklyn, él está aquí.

—Hazlo pasar Demian, ya que no es un hombre de mucha paciencia –pidió Brooklyn tras colocar aquellas fotos en el escritorio de forma deliberada-.

—Está bien. Le mantendré informado por si algo mal llegara a ocurrir –se retiró de allí sin más-.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado? –cuestionó observando hacia la entrada de su despacho que permanecía abierta, permitiendo que la sombra del extraño que yacía recargado al margen de la puerta se extendiera hasta su escritorio-.

—La verdad siento como si no hubieran pasado tantos años. Aunque trae ciertos recuerdos el volver a verte Brooklyn –dijo una voz suave femenina-.

—Recuerdos inolvidables, ¿no? Sí, los viejos tiempos eran los mejores. Había mejor calidad en todo –expresaba Brooklyn con calma-.

—Veo que ya sabes las nuevas.

—Sí, estoy bastante impresionado he de agregar. Ese chico siempre fue demasiado listo y halló un método poco convencional para solucionarlo casi todo –estaba impresionado-.

—Se me escapó en ese momento. Error mío.

—No te angusties de pequeñeces, de todos modos tu equipo podrá confrontarles. Y sinceramente tengo contados con estas manos los rivales que podrían llegar a tener.

—He hallado unos prometedores y sé que hasta tú los has considerado para tus planes. Déjanos divertirnos con ellos un rato y te los traeremos más mansos que un cordero en el lecho de muerte.

—Siempre tan claros y poco ortodoxos en sus métodos. Es por eso que ustedes me agradan bastante como para haber hecho una traición de semejante magnitud –estipuló Brooklyn con una sonrisa-.

—Sólo diste el siguiente paso hacia el progreso, Brooklyn. No hay que arrepentirse. Además, para evolucionar es necesario ofrecer sacrificios. Tú nos distes uno, nosotros te dimos lo que deseabas…poder y la capacidad de hacer lo imaginable –habló burlonamente-.

—Siempre he creído que las mujeres poseen el potencial de ser enormemente perversas…Basta con verte para saber que es verdad…Aunque, ¿qué podía esperarse de ti, de la enigmática luna? –dijo posando su mirada únicamente en aquella máscara dorada, la misma que evocaba a una media luna donde lo único que podía apreciarse era la boca de aquella mujer-.

Arcanine había esquivado sin el menor de los esfuerzos las púas tóxicas lanzadas por el forest de su contrincante y contraatacó de inmediato con una poderosa llamarada que habría de chocar de lleno contra aquel disparo espejo de ese pokemon bicho. La explosión desprendió un poco de humo y daba pauta a la confusión, misma que habría de aprovechar alguno de los dos para poder dar un golpe decisivo.

La descarga proveniente de ese electrocañón luchaba arduamente por romper el ataque reflejo de arcanine, quien se mantenía sereno pese a la enorme presión que experimentaba, ya que las chispas de aquel ataque eléctrico estaban impactando contra el terreno de piedra que se extendía a su alrededor.

El giro bola de forest se dirigió con celeridad hacia arcanine mientras éste simplemente usaba doble equipo para confundirle y evitar que le diera.

El choque de la cola férrea de arcanine estampándose de lleno contra el robusto cuerpo de aquel forest no era muy efectivo, pero ocasionó que ese pokemon redujera la velocidad de giro y pudiera realizar lo que fue un brioso e imparable ataque sofoco, mismo que concentraba las llamas de fuego de manera peligrosa y contundente. Y aunque no había pegado de lleno, lo poco que ese ataque llegó a rozar fue más que suficiente para derribar a forest.

Intentaba con esfuerzo levantarse y continuar con el enfrentamiento, siendo terminado con aquel implacable golpe roca propinado por el energético arcanine. Al final la campana había sonado al fin, anunciando al innegable ganador que ahora salía de la arena sólo para tomar un merecido descanso después de haber tenido sus tres enfrentamientos.

Ahora reposaba plácidamente sobre la mesa de aquella cocina bebiendo con desgano el jugo que había sacado de la nevera. Alguien yacía leyendo algo, por lo que no estaba haciendo ruido alguno, especialmente por el mal genio que tenía aquel que andaba leyendo.

—¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer, Liam? –cuestionó Red sin despegar la mirada de aquella revista-.

—Tuve tres enfrentamientos hoy, los tres en diferentes arenas y uno tras otro…Me cansé de ir de un estadio a otro.

—Espero que no te hayan descalificado todavía. Sería bastante patético de ser así.

—Pues perdón por no ser el campeón pokemon y tener un charizard gandalla como el tuyo –se quejaba Liam sumiendo su cara contra la mesa-.

—Tienes dos shinys, ¿de qué te quejas?¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que no los sepas usar bien?

—Yo no exploto a mis pokemon como otros –decía con cierto reclamo- Y todos estaban muy animosos por pelear. Así que terminé usando uno para cada duelo. Además sólo tuviste un enfrentamiento hoy.

—Llámalo suerte de campeón pokemon.

—Suerte ni que nada, aquí hay fraude –se quejaba-.

—Al menos levanta la cara que apenas y entiendo lo que dices.

—Ojalá mañana te toquen tantos duelos que seas incapaz de beber un jugo –dijo a la vez que bebía su jugo de forma berrinchuda-.

—Por cierto, te dejaron todo eso –informó señalando la esquina de la cocina donde aquel bulto se encontraba; parecían ser peluches, chocolates y unas cuantas cartas-.

—¿Q-Qué…rayos…? –se cuestionaba con miedo a la respuesta-.

—Pues parece que te sigues haciendo de más admiradores –ni por un momento apartó la vista de su revista-.

—En momentos como éstos me pregunto…¿por qué…nací siendo chica si como hombre iba a ser tan popular? –se disputaba tristemente mientras volvía a poner su rostro contra la mesa-.

—Quizás por esa misma razón –dijo pasando a la siguiente página de su interesante revista-.

—Deja de fingir que lees y hacerte el interesante –gimoteaba más que antes- Necesito un buen baño.

—Pues en la cocina generalmente la gente no suele bañarse. Me pregunto qué tipo de educación fue la que tuviste, Liam.

—Ahora que medito mejor las cosas, haré añicos tu preciada gorra…y te mandaré por correo cada uno de sus cachos.

—Ve a abrir, que al parecer tocan.

—No soy tu chacha y no me ignores cuando me estoy quejando de tu conducta –se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta a abrir-.

—Al final terminaste haciéndolo.

—Es porque tengo educación, no como otros…que tienen nombres de tres letras y significan un color.

No escuchó nada por un momento, cosa que se le hizo extraña al pelinegro por lo que simplemente salió de la cocina para encontrarse que el que había tocado al cuarto, era un conocido de Liam, ya que ahora estaban platicando cómodamente dentro.

Sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban a simple vista sin demasiado esfuerzo. Su cabello no era del todo lacio y había secciones del mismo que se levantaban en pequeñas puntas y formaban el característico estilo de ese chico de fleco a los lados, además de que poseía una pequeña coleta, producto de que su cabello estaba un poco largo; la tonalidad rubia pálida de su cabello hacía de éstos algo mucho más llamativo, especialmente en una piel tan blanca como la de él.

Era alto, más de lo que Liam era y aunque delgado, poseía una constitución firme y llamativa. Un chaleco negro de tela sobre una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pantalón negro acompañado de unos botines cafés ayudaban a completar su atuendo. Sin embargo, desde las muñecas hasta el antebrazo se encontraban totalmente vendados como un mero adorno mientras alrededor de su cuello se ubicaba una larga bufanda verde grisácea que fácilmente le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Sonrió de forma particular pese a que su expresión era seria. Colocó su brazo alrededor del cuello de aquel que se había pasar por chico y simplemente parecía contento de volver a verle.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos Liam –le recibió con una gran sonrisa-.

—Realmente no ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Nos vimos hace casi dos semanas, no sé por qué haces tano barullo por esto –comentaba Liam-.

—Aunque fue sorpresivo para mí el encontrarte compitiendo aquí. No lo esperaba Liam.

—Yo creía que estarías compitiendo, pero por lo que veo sólo han venido de niñeros –dijo Liam observándolo-.

—No nos interesó mucho esto, por esa razón no nos metimos. Aunque de haberme enterado a tiempo que tú ibas a entrar, le hubiera dicho a los demás que participáramos.

—Mejor así, menos gente con la cual debo de lidiar.

—Bueno, cuando todo esto termine podemos enfrentarnos tú y yo, ¿qué te parece Liam?

—Que la gente cree que tengo su tiempo para estar teniendo duelos pokemon a diestra y siniestra.

—Oh vamos, no te quejes. Eres bueno, lo he visto y Max apoya todas mis suposiciones. Además, tengo buen ojo para los entrenadores que son potencialmente fuertes.

—No me vas a convencer con eso tan fácilmente Rayne –expresó Liam un poco pensativo-.

—Intentaré convencerte después de que todo esto haya terminado. Por cierto, quién diría que te hospedarías con el legendario entrenador pokemon Red –había colocado su mirada detenidamente en ese chico-.

—También convivo con Green y Gold.

—Terminaste a dar en un sitio bastante interesante y lleno de personajes competidores. Porque hasta donde escuché a Red no le gusta perder contra nadie.

—Si van a hacer tanto ruido les sugiero que lo hagan allá afuera –decía Red acercándose a ellos-.

—En eso tienes razón, ya no son horas de visita.

—Sí, ya no lo son. Ahora déjame ir a bañar y dormir –pedía Liam moviéndose sobre el mismo punto, sí, no podía escapar gracias al agarre de Rayne-.

—Entonces ven conmigo Liam. Iremos por algo de cenar y después pasaremos un buen rato con los chicos. ¿Qué te parece?

—Umm…Ahora que lo medito, no he comido más que ese jugo…Tal vez acepte la cena, lo demás no, sabes por qué…Estará allí, atormentándome…-le aterraba encontrarse nuevamente con aquella chica-.

—Ay esa hermana mía que no te deja en paz. Ahora que te encontró vendrá a visitarte a santa voluntad.

—Sí, así como su hermano mayor –dijo despectiva esto último-.

—Así que eres el hermano de Lyla, Rayne.

—Sí, Lyla es mi hermana menor. Y como Liam dijo, yo soy Rayne, líder de The Court Royal…Encantado en conocerte, Red. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.


	17. Capítulo 17

Bueno, ha llegado un lunes más y con ello, actualización de esta historia! :D Gracias por sus follow, comentarios y lecturas! Sin más, acá les dejo los capítulos (creo que iré subiendo de dos en dos XD). Saludos, besos y apapachos :D se les quiere!

**Capítulo 17: Indescifrable**

Se sentía ligero como el viento, como si careciera de preocupaciones, como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de tener peso y ahora simplemente podía ver el cielo, uno completamente negro, adornado con blancas nubes y la temerosa luna que sólo mostraba la mitad de su ser. Esa noche era fría pero también silenciosa.

Podía sentir la calidez de esa resistente pero suave piel. Al mismo tiempo contemplaba la negrura de todo su cuerpo y aunque no era un tono habitual, igualmente lucía magníficamente bien en esa criatura alada que por momentos expiraba fuego, irrumpiendo el delicado silencio que allí se vivía.

Allá abajo sólo podían observarse pinos tras pinos cubriendo un área enorme que conducía hacia aquella peña; allí no existía nada más que la soledad. En ese instante sintió que los latidos de su corazón se volvían más lentos, como si en cualquier momento pudiera dejar de palpitar.

Las fuertes patas de ese animal volador tocaron la piedra volcánica de esa colina rocosa con seguridad; al fin habían descendido y sin embargo no comprendía el motivo por el cual había sido llevado así, pero sobre todo, ¿cómo es que ahora se encontraba en un sitio totalmente desconocido?

Miró de reojo a aquellos penetrantes ojos carmesí mientras su atención se desvió un poco hacia la tonalidad bermellón que poseía la cara anterior de esas grandes alas que le permitían remontarse por el cielo. Sus garras y pecho blanco contrastaban con la oscura piel de ese enorme dragón de fuego Nunca en su vida había visto algo como él, y le resultó imposible el no sentirse maravillado.

Pero el sonido de alguien acercándose rompió su encanto hacia aquel ser y le hacía ahora fijar su total atención a quien ahora formaba parte de ese solitario y lúgubre escenario.

Aquel par de ojos del color de la dorada miel lucían serios y al mismo tiempo pensativas; él sintió como si le hubiera examinado el alma de adentro hacia afuera, como si quisiera descubrirlo todo en un simple vistazo.

Su piel parecía pálida, pero simplemente poseía un tono demasiado claro para poder ser apreciado adecuadamente. Y la tonalidad de azul marino de su cabello sencillamente ayudaba a acentuar tanto sus rasgos físicos como el matiz de aquel traje, mismo que estaba remontado hace muchos años atrás y que hacía recordar a la aristocracia que alguna vez lo dominó todo. Y a simple vista no parecía estar por arriba de las cuatro décadas.

¿Quién era aquel hombre que no parecía ni por asomo inmutado por quien había llegado a pisar ese territorio de piedra en compañía de ese ser de fuego?¿En qué instante el voluminoso cuerpo de ese dragón se movió con la gracia y rapidez de la gacela para orientarse ahora detrás de ese hombre, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro?

—No es normal que recibamos visitas –dijo seriamente ese hombre tras empezar a acariciar el mentón de ese charizard-.

—¿Visitas? –se cuestionó el pelinegro empezando a analizar todo mucho mejor; realmente sólo estaban ellos dos, varados en medio de la nada, prácticamente- ¿C-Cómo es que estoy aquí?

—Sólo hay una manera de acceder a este sitio, y no es agradable –hablaba con mesura el hombre- Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—…Red….-contestó sin pensarlo- ¿Y el tuyo?

—Ian –expresó normal-.

—¿Qué es este sitio? De alguna manera me hace pensar que ya he estado aquí…

—Aquí no se puede venir por error dos veces…Ni siquiera la primera es accidental…-mencionó en tono fúnebre- Si ya habías llegado aquí, no debiste de haber regresado.

—No me estás dando explicaciones; sólo estás volviendo mucho más misterioso todo este sitio.

—No hay en mi boca palabras que no puedas ver conjugadas en esta realidad.

—Aquí todo es tan callado, como si no existiera más vida que las nuestras –decía Red pensativo, evaluando su entorno-.

—Hay más vida de la que te gustaría; tanta que desearías aniquilarla con tus propias manos –agregó de forma funesta-.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –cuestionó enfadado Red-.

—Ya comprendo…De modo que no puedes verlos…

—¿"Verlos"?¿A qué te refieres con ellos?

—De igual modo no habría manera de que pudieras hacer algo, no si se encuentran en ese estado.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Nada de lo que dices está teniendo sentido alguno.

—Es que son los pequeños detalles los que te dan la clave –habló serenamente posando su mirada fijamente en el área donde aquel entrenador resguardaba sus pokebolas-.

—¿Qué? –se cuestionó a sí mismo contemplando incrédulo lo que estaba palpando con sus propias manos; lo que antes había sido ligero y liso al tacto, ahora era pesado y rasposo- Se han…vuelto de piedra totalmente…-sus pupilas danzando y con aquel desconcierto creciendo de forma abrumadora dentro de su cabeza-.

—Ya comprendo…Es una advertencia…Una silenciosa…-espetaba Ian al tiempo que se acercaba más a Red y le hacía dirigir su mirada hacia el bosque de pinos, hacia un punto exacto- Mira aquello…Míralo detenidamente joven Red.

A sus pensamientos dejó de importarles la ausencia de lógica al contemplar por sí mismo la conversión en piedra de aquellos objetos esféricos ya que ahora trataban de ordenarse a sí mismos para poder asimilar de mejor manera lo que sus ojos contemplaban y no comprendían.

¿Cómo era capaz de sentir la tristeza que esos ojos trasmitían?¿En qué momento su pecho se llenó de rabia y odio a tal punto que por un momento pensó que eran sentimientos suyos y no los que con intimidantes gruñidos esos seres le trasmitían?¿Por qué sólo eran siluetas que en su cabeza poseían color y una expresión fácil totalmente opuesta?¿Por qué se les veían ansiosas a esas negras figuras de ojos rojos como la sangre y brillantes como las estrellas?¿Por qué aquel conjunto de seres iba luciendo más cercana con cada segundo que transcurría?

Retrocedió un par de pasos a causa de la incredulidad, a causa de considerar a todo ello como una mera pesadilla, un mal sueño que pronto concluiría y que no habría de considerar como algo relevante en su vida. No obstante, en el fondo sabía que no se trataba de ello, pero era mucho mejor engañar a la mente que creer en algo tan sombrío como todo eso.

Un atisbo de miedo recorrió su espalda, pero se esmeró en hacerlo desaparecer de inmediato. Ya que pese a que no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, entendía que si la parte vulnerable y cobarde del ser humano emergía y gobernaba de forma tirana su mente y cuerpo, entonces conocería verdaderamente el inicio de una pesadilla.

Parpadeó sólo por unos instantes sólo para hallar la nada…Ya no se encontraban más esos seres, simplemente ya no podía ubicarlos por ningún sitio. Aquello trajo tranquilidad y desasosiego.

—Ya…había visto seres como ésos antes…Pero ahora lucían mucho más intimidantes…incluso cuando no estaban haciendo absolutamente nada…Sólo estaban allí, quietos, mirándome fijamente…

—Ignorar los pecados del ser humano sólo provocará que unos cuantos desafortunados puedan palparlos –comentaba Ian con una fría seriedad -.

—¿Los pecados del ser humano? –cuestionaba confundido sin tener nada que le diera pistas; al final sólo hallaba mucha más confusión-.

—Ni tú ni nadie debe contemplar estos pecados…Ustedes no deben ser manchados por nuestro pasado…

¿Qué había pasado con el firme suelo?¿Qué era esa sensación de caída libre rozando cada parte de su cuerpo?¿Por qué su panorama se iba haciendo mucho más angosto, como si se encontrase atravesando un largo túnel sin final aparente?¿Por qué ya no había más luz y sólo penumbra? Y al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué había vuelto a sentirse pesado e incapaz de levantarse?

¿Cuándo fue el instante en que la sombra le abandonó y cedió ante la vitalidad de la luz?¿Cuándo fue que empezó a sentir el calor del sol y ya no más lo gélido de la luna?¿Cuándo fue cuando el rocoso ambiente que transitaba se transformó en la suavidad de sus sábanas y cama?

—Ungh…¿Sólo un sueño? Para mí fue demasiado real…demasiado…-pensaba Red, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, revolviendo un poco su cabello para aclararlo todo-…Ya es tan tarde…-expresó mirando el reloj que descansaba en el buro que le separaba de la cama de en medio- Es cierto, a ella no le toca competir en este día…-dijo en tono bajo tras mirar de reojo a aquella chica que permanecía completamente dormida, moviéndose un poco para acomodarse mejor en el lecho-.

—¿Y ahora, qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Estás pálido –preguntó Green después de entrar a la habitación-.

—Un mal sueño, nada del otro mundo –expresó Red sin mucho ánimo de platicar mientras se dirigía al baño-.

—Será mejor que te des prisa, tu duelo empieza en menos de media hora –advirtió Green-.

—Ya lo sé. No tienes que estármelo repitiendo…Sé lo que hago –se quejó Red antes de tomar sus cosas y meterse a bañar-.

—Tan temprano y ya peleándose –suspiraba Shade estirando un poco dentro de su propia cama-.

—Puedes quedarte aquí a disfrutar tu día libre –apuntaba Green al tiempo que se iba con dirección a la cocina-.

—Mmm…Eso es lo que haré…-susurró y nuevamente volvió a acomodarse para intentar dormir de nuevo; pero en un instante se puso de pie sólo para buscar ropa y demás-.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pasa a ti? –cuestionó Red quien ya había dejado la ducha y ahora estaba secando su negro cabello-.

—Acabo de acordarme que hoy tengo que salir y verme con Rayne en menos de una hora…No me acordaba y casi me quedó dormida. Al menos algo bueno ha salido de tus episodios de mal humor Red –comentó velozmente tras meterse lo más rápidamente posible a bañar-.

—Pues si tanto le interesa él debió de haberte venido a buscar –soltó Red-.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero le dije que no, que no era necesario –hablaba Shade desde el interior del baño-.

—Pues qué fácil es de convencer tu amigo. Me cuesta creer que sea el líder de ese grupo de entrenadores.

—Bueno, una cosa es cómo se comporta fuera del campo de batalla y otra muy diferente a como es cuando se enfrenta a un rival. Pero dejemos esa charla para otro momento, que ahora debo bañarme –fue lo último que dijo-.

—Pero qué ruidosa es por las mañanas –se quejó Red como de costumbre-.

Pese a los contratiempos experimentados estaban saliendo a buena hora de su cómoda habitación de hotel, sólo para despedirse, ya que uno de ellos planeaba una ruta totalmente diferente.

—Los veré para la hora de la comida –decía Liam despidiéndose con su mano de aquellos tres-.

—Te perderás de nuestros buenos combates –indicaba Gold-.

—De todos modos es lógico que los ganarán todos y si pierden, será por descuidados…y egocentristas –decía aquello último por alguien en específico-.

—Suerte en tu salida y que no se te echen encima más chicas –Red le miraba fijamente-.

—Me tienes envidia de que me siguen más chicas a mí que a ti, y eso que eres el mejor entrenador de todos –expresó Liam, viéndose más que tranquilo-.

—Alguien de tu condición no debería estar presumiendo de algo como eso…-expresó sin miramiento alguno mientras que con la mirada le decía que al ser una chica eso no era objeto de orgullo-.

—Ay ya sé, pero algo tenía que echarte en cara –le sacó la lengua de forma infantil-.

—Además de niño, malcriado.

—Bueno, ya me voy –empezaba a despedirse de aquel grupo de tres al sentir que aquellas miradas inquisidoras le atravesaban- No sean sentidos, veré los que tengan después. Y no, no te daré tu gorra –dijo esto último viendo a Red directamente a los ojos-.

—Nadie te está pidiendo nada –comenta Red empezando la retirada-.

—Parece que tuvo una mala noche –agregaba Gold-.

—De todas maneras sabemos que Red los aplastará a todos con su charizard –comentaba liberando a su raichu- Y dirá algo como esto… Charizard, usa garra metal, no dejes que se levante –decía en tono serio mientras su mirada se agudizaba- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que dar? Y pensar que esto es todo lo que este concurso tiene que ofrecerme –espetaba con una mirada fría al tiempo que aquel pequeño raichu golpeaba la pared del pasillo, simulando el ataque garra metal de charizard-.

Unos segundos transcurrieron en silencio total, pero fue inevitable, ese par de hundían en carcajadas después de haber visto aquella interpretación del actual maestro pokemon.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja –se ahogaba de la risa Gold- Ahora, ahora que use ataque ala…

—No vas a venirme a decir qué hacer, Gold. Es mi batalla y no aceptaré intervenciones ni comentarios fuera de lugar –expresaba Liam imitando a la perfección a Red en sus momentos de decisión-.

—Menos mal que ya se ha ido o de lo contrario –dijo Green aguantando la risa-.

—Puedo ver que se divierten mucho, Green, Gold y Liam –expresó en tono serio aquel entrenador quien se había regresado posiblemente al escuchar todo lo que estaban diciendo de él-.

—Oh, ya es tan tarde. Debo de irme, ya sabes cómo es esto…de las reuniones y las llegadas temprano –comentaba Liam al tiempo que se escabullía con su raichu en manos- ¡Te compraré algo bonito…como una nueva gorra!

Aquel gran monitor ubicado en uno de los edificios de la ciudad trasmitía continuamente las batallas que se llevaban a cabo en el campo de agua. Y no era de sorprenderse que el duelo que había iniciado hace menos de veinte minutos ya hubiera concluido.

Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó mientras el que le acompañaba le miraba de reojo, sin entender la frustración que sentía.

—¿Qué sucede Liam? –cuestionó el rubio-.

—Le dije que iba a terminarlos a todos con garra metal, pero se me quedó mirando todo serio y no creyéndome. Pero ahí está, ahí está haciendo eso con su gandalla charizard…-decía frustrado inflaba sus mejillas-.

—Parece que es divertido convivir con el campeón Red –Rayne comentó un tanto burlón-.

—La experiencia de vivir con tres chicos está rindiendo frutos, Rayne. Aunque sigo preguntándome lo mismo, ¿por qué esa manía con esta gorra? –preguntaba mostrándole aquella gorra roja-.

—Todos los entrenadores poseen algo que les caracteriza. Esa gorra es su símbolo y al mismo tiempo pudo habérselo dado alguien importante. Pueden ser muchas cosas en realidad.

—Yo prometí devolvérsela cuando me derrotara –volvió a guardarla-.

—Ése será un duelo prometedor. Llámame cuando lo vayan a realizar.

—Pues se supone que debía de haber concluido desde hace tiempo atrás, pero nuestro enfrentamiento se ha postergado por muchos motivos. La mayoría de ellos externos a nosotros.

—Si ya te hubiera precisado librarte de esa gorra y todo lo que ésta acarrea, hubieras hecho ese enfrentamiento desde hace tiempo atrás. Hubieras hallado el tiempo –Rayne parecía tener un punto-.

—Posiblemente así sea.

—¿No es lo suficientemente bueno aún? –cuestionó Rayne-.

—Él es muy bueno…Por algo es el actual campeón, pero…-decía con duda y seriedad Liam-.

—Es bueno en este territorio que conoce y maneja a la perfección.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Max. No podemos continuar involucrando gente a la que no le concierne este asunto, después de todo, es nuestra carga –frunció un poco el ceño-.

—Nosotros terminamos enterándonos de ese tipo de cosas, Liam.

—Tu caso es diferente al de ellos. A ti te no te lo contó nadie, lo viviste y encontraste en tu camino a Max. Fue en ese momento en que tu grupo se volvió consciente con todo esto.

—Todo se resume en experiencia…-agregó Rayne-.

—Y en carácter para tolerarlo.

—Eres muy duro con todos ellos…Deberías creer un poco más en sus habilidades –indicaba pensativo Rayne colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Liam- Pero entiendo tan bien como ustedes la razón de por qué lo hacen. No puedo juzgarlos.

—Tanta charla seria me ha dado hambre –cambió dramáticamente el tema-.

—Vayamos por unas ricas hamburguesas o quizás pizza. Lo que se te antoje este día –decía con una sonrisa Rayne-.

—Será raro ver a dos chicos conviviendo tan amigablemente…La gente empezará a pensar mal –agregaba divertidamente-.

—Pero como yo sé que no eres lo que aparentas, entonces no hay problema. Que digan todo lo que ellos quieran –explicó normal rodeando del cuello a Liam-.

—Sigo pensando cómo es que Lyla no se da cuenta…Tú lo notaste de inmediato.

—Soy bastante observador. Ésa es la razón por la que estoy haciendo todo esto –expuso cínicamente-.

—¿A qué te estás refiriendo Rayne?

—Te lo diré si hay buenos resultados –comentó empezando a caminar junto con Liam-.

—¿De qué resultados me estás hablando? –preguntaba confundido; ahora sólo se dejaba llevar por Rayne-.

—Nada, nada…Es más, después de comer vayamos al cine…Y también podríamos comprar algunas cosas en las tiendas de recuerdos. ¿Qué tal un pokemuñeco de un umbreon?

La puerta se abrió sólo para atorarse momentáneamente ya que había un bulto bastante grande y sospechoso a poca distancia de la entrada. Tuvo que empujar con cierta fuerza para poder entrar. Después de un rato vio que se trataban de peluches, algunas cajas que iban de chocolates a dulces y cartas en sus típicos sobres rosas.

—Umm…-tomó uno de los sobres y vio de quién eran- Tu fama se fue hasta los cielos después de que tuviste tus enfrentamientos esta mañana Red –exponía colocando la mirada en ese chico que permanecía recostado sobre el sillón mientras aparentemente descansaba-.

—Eran bastante débiles. Ni siquiera me tomaron demasiado tiempo.

—Quizás porque eres un gandalla –colocó una cínica sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Hoy tus locas admiradoras no trajeron nada.

—Pero las tuyas sí, Red. Mira, te han traído muchas cosas…Chocolates, bombones, caramelos, comida para tus pokemon y peluches –enumeraba Liam, quien estaba encargándose de clasificarlo todo-.

—Puedes comerte todo eso si quieres –a Red esas cosas no le interesaban-.

—He tenido una inquietud contigo –decía mientras tomaba una caja de dulces y empezaba a comerlos bien campante sentada frente a todos esos regalos-.

—Yo igual.

—¿Conmigo?¿De qué clase?

—Es sobre la diferencia de color entre tus dos ojos. Uno es violeta y el otro es dorado…-dijo Red sentándose-.

—No eres el primero que tiene esa duda. Si piensas que nací de este modo…la respuesta es no…Cuando era niña después de que liberé a un houndoom malherido y que permanecía encadenado cerca de donde mi padre trabajaba, se me echó encima…Me atacó incluso cuando lo único que hice fue ayudarlo a liberarse…

Aunque no se le puede culpar, fue mi culpa en primer lugar por ser imprudente e intentar liberarlo cuando no sabía que había sido tratado tan mal por su dueño. Estar amarrado le causó estrés y el maltrato le hizo ser rencoroso con la gente.

De manera que cuando quedó libre se abalanzó sobre mí y por suerte lo único que lastimó en ese momento fue mi ojo izquierdo. Lamentablemente perdí totalmente la visión en él, era completamente inservible.

Al final recibí este ojo de alguien más, pero no era del mismo tono que el mío…Pero eso no le importaba a nadie. Es por eso que tengo un ojo de un color totalmente diferente –habló con una normalidad que causaba cierta conmoción, ya que parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto hablar de ello-.

—No imaginé que…ésa fuera la razón por la cual tus ojos eran de diferente tono. Lamento lo de ese ataque.

—No es algo que la gente deduzca de la nada. Ya me acostumbré a que la gente se me quede viendo raro cuando notan que el tono de mis ojos no es el mismo.

—Por eso usas esa venda…-musitó Red vagamente-.

—De forma general es por ello. Aunque ustedes no reaccionaron como la mayoría, por eso no volví a colocármela –indicaba Liam probando un dulce de uva- Están deliciosos.

—Otra cosa…

—Esa seguro tiene que ver con por qué me visto de chico…y lamentablemente…todo mundo piensa que lo soy –decía burlonamente-.

—Sí.

—Pues cuando era niña mi cabello era bastante largo, llegaba hasta mi espalda y por esa misma razón era estorboso para acompañar a mi padre mientras trabajaba. Así que tomé unas tijeras y empecé a cortarlo. Como no sabía lo que hacía, me cortaba más de un lado que del otro –río brevemente de sus propias imprudencias- Por lo que intenté emparejarlo, al final no pude y terminé con un corte de chico.

Mi madre cuando vio eso pegó el grito en el cielo…Le había dicho que iba a recortarme un poco el pelo, pero se me pasó la mano. Y como la ropa que usaba para ir con mi padre al trabajo era un short y una camisa, entonces…no era difícil que pensaran que era chico.

Y ya que realmente parezco chico, algunas misiones son más fáciles cumplirlas vestida de este modo. Es más una comodidad que otra cosa. Y Max recuerda mi etapa "de chico" y todo lo que surgió de ello, y le da mucha risa –decía entre pequeñas carcajadas-.

—¿Cuál era tu inquietud?

—Que si tienes tantas admiradoras…¿por qué no tienes ninguna novia? –arrojó aquella pregunta como si no fuera ni un asunto delicado ni personal-.

—Cosas como ésas me tienen sin importancia.

—O sea, ¿que quieres ser siempre el mejor, continuar viajando, rompiendo corazones de locas chicas que te alzarán pancartas que digan "Red Te Amo, cásate conmigo y vivamos nuestro sueño Pokemon juntos" y cosas por el estilo?

—En serio, ¿de dónde sacas todas esas ideas? –cuestionaba mientras momentáneamente la veía como bicho raro-.

—Se llama creatividad –sonrió como si nada; al poco rato continúo comiendo esos dulces-.

—Mejor dame esos dulces, veo que te están haciendo daño.

—Me regalaste todos estos obsequios de tus locas fanáticas que te adoran abiertamente y seguramente te tienen un altar oculto en su clóset –estaba disfrutando enormemente hacerle burla al respecto-.

—Pareces divertirte burlándote de todo esto –le obsequió una mirada lindamente asesina-.

—Reír es el alimento del alma. Hay que alimentar al alma Red…Tú deberías reírte y esas cosas…Te vas a arrugar muy joven.

—…Hmp…

—Sí, sí, ya sé. Mejor vayamos a cenar afuera. Ya es hora y hace hambre.

—¿Te has terminado toda esa bolsa de dulces y todavía tienes hambre? Además salir contigo a cenar vistiendo así se verá raro...-dijo de forma despectiva esto último-.

—Qué poco caballeroso eres con un chico delicado como yo –reía burlona- Pero ése es un problema simple de arreglar.

El cerrojo de la puerta se hizo escuchar y lo siguiente que captó la atención del entrenador fue a aquel joven que ahora simplemente se encargaba de quitarse el gorro mientras desprendía la liga de su cabello y lo dejaba totalmente suelto.

Se desprendió por completo de aquella gabardina, guantes y botas mientras llevaba todo a la habitación. Unos cuantos ruidos más se escucharon y al final salió aquella chica, totalmente cambiada y mostrando un atuendo diferente al que era usual en ella.

Una camisa negra sin mangas y con estampado en blanco y sencillo delineaba la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras aquella minifalda carmesí estilo irlandés hacía juego con los mayones de líneas horizontales en negro y gris que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, se encargaba de vestir de la cintura para abajo. Finalmente unos zapatos negros escolares concluyeron todo.

—Es hora de cenar –expresaba con emoción-.

—Que te aproveche –expuso Red volviéndose a recostar-.

—Tú eres el culpable de que me haya puesto esta ropa, así que ahora vienes a cenar quieras o no –dijo vilmente mientras se dirigía a la sala y se quedaba de pie viendo a aquel perezoso entrenador-.

—Ve a cenar tú sola, no olvides llevarte la llave –se giró y le dio la espalda-.

—Eso sí que no "campeón pokemon"…Vas a venir…

No sintió que hiciera nada, lo único que escuchó fue que había sido abierta la ventana y el frío viento se adentraba en toda la habitación. Esto hizo que se pusiera de pie sólo para sentir cómo era tomado por el brazo y jalado por esa chica, mientras aquel umbreon y raichu le empujaban.

—Te ves todo flaco pero tienes fuerza –decía Shade quien continuaba jalándolo-.

—Pues para ser una chica no eres tan débil como pensaba –ejercía resistencia por ambas partes-.

—Pero qué terco eres, todavía que yo voy a pagar la cena…-agregaba viéndolo de forma casi asesina-.

—En el hotel la cena es gratis.

—Ummm…Pues haz lo que quieras entonces -le soltó toscamente- Entonces nos vemos después –comentó tras dirigirse al margen de la ventana y se subía a éste- No regresaré hasta mañana, así no despertaré a nadie aquí. Así que nos vemos después Red –dijo mirándolo de reojo-.

—¿Piensas pasarte toda la noche afuera? Si de por si te desapareciste todo el día.

—Pues quiero visitar muchos sitios y varios de ellos abren pasando las diez de la noche. Y como dormí muy bien puedo darme el lujo de no dormir hoy –decía alegre tras regresar a sus pokemon- Y mi duelo de mañana es por la tarde, así que tendré tiempo para dormir.

—Creo que alguien se está tomando sus vacaciones.

—Puede considerarse como algo así, pero bueno, aprovecharé mientras pueda…Bueno, entonces yo me…-decía pero aquel celular interrumpió su oración- ¿Qué sucede Rayne?¿En serio? Yo también planeaba ir allí, la comida se ve realmente deliciosa…Sí, me ha dado apetito…Ummm, no creo demorar más de veinte minutos en llegar. ¿Estás seguro que puedo ir? Lo digo por tu hermana, es que ahora ya no tengo ese atuendo. Bueno, confiaré en tus palabras –sonrió- Es que los demás chicos no están, y Red no quiso acompañarme a cenar y me está viendo feo en este momento…-espetó un poco nerviosa mientras de despedía y colgaba el teléfono-.

—Por si te interesa Gold y Green están en el Centro Pokemon. Puedes ir a invitarlos –mencionó un tanto irritado-.

—Mira, ya estás de nuevo de mal humor…Eres voluble como el clima –dijo con cierto tono de reclamo-.

—Será mejor que te des prisa o dejarás a Rayne esperándote.

—Bueno, bueno, ya me voy –eso fue lo último que dijo antes de brincar de aquella ventana sólo para caer cómodamente sobre su dragonite, mismo que en un parpadeo se esfumó de su vista-.

—Al fin un poco de silencio –suspiró y se aproximó a la ventana para cerrarla y poder irse a dormir sin problemas-.

Aunque en ese momento los problemas apenas estaban empezando, podía sentirlo, muy literalmente…Las garras de ese pokemon dragón lo tenían firmemente agarrado e impedían que pudiera soltarse y caer en semejante altura. Literalmente había sido tomado por ese dragonite con una facilidad abrumadora.

—Esto es por la vez que usaste a tu venusaur para llevarme contra mi voluntad usando su látigo sepa y por andar de huraño hoy más que de costumbre. Así que disfruta el viaje Red para que se te abra el apetito para cuando lleguemos al restaurante –decía con una mirada que indicaba que había logrado ganar y tomar desprevenidamente a Red-.

—No escuché a tu dragonite hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde –se quejó-.

—A veces el cazador se vuelve la presa, Red –sonrió campante- Así que deja de quejarte para variar y acompáñame a cenar, que nada malo te va a suceder por comer fuera del hotel.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18: Augurio **

Era sorprendente la cantidad de gente que podía percibirse entre las calles de la ciudad; era como si la diversión estuviera empezando en el momento en que el sol se ocultaba, dando cavidad a la noche. Pero aquello no importaba mucho, no cuando se tenía un destino ya establecido.

Dentro de ese establecimiento se escuchaba bastante barullo, pero qué se podía esperar de un restaurante tan amplio, de vistosos y bellos colores y donde la comida olía maravillosamente bien. No esperaron demasiado tiempo y en poco ya se encontraban en su mesa mientras aquel par de pokemon eléctrico degustaban su comida, la primera en haber sido traída a la mesa.

—No seas tan goloso raichu, debes moderarte cuando comes –decía Shade mientras retiraba le retiraba el plato de comida a raichu- No me mires con esos ojos, sabes que si sigues así subirás de peso –pero aquel chantaje hecho por el ratón surgió efecto y ahora continuaba comiendo mientras su dueña suspiraba-.

—Déjalo comer en paz –decía Red mientras colocaba su mirada en aquel grupo de condimentos-.

—Es que ya estuvo comiendo toda la tarde, por eso lo digo, no por otra cosa.

—Demoran bastante con la comida –se quejó Red-.

—Hay mucha gente como puedes ver. Quizás por eso –soltaba sarcástica-.

—Al menos aquí no encontraremos…-se quedó callado al momento en qué contempló que un grupo de chicas entraba al sitio-.

—Yo he visto a esas chicas; casi siempre están en las gradas cuando tú peleas –le miraba de reojo con cierta burla-.

—Ahora que lo pienso hubiera sido mucho mejor que estuvieras vestido como chico.

—Sí, para echarme a tus locas fans encima, ¿verdad? –él no contestó, aunque era un "sí" silencioso- Pues qué mal por ti –decía indignada-.

—Ya estás acostumbrada, así que dudo que sea demasiado para ti –miró atentamente qué dirección tomaban esas chicas-.

—Veo que tienes un pavor enorme por las chicas –suspiró- Deberías aprovechar tu popularidad al menos –dijo para comer un caramelo; sí, aparentemente se trajo algunos en la bolsa de su minifalda-.

—Menos mal, se fueron en otra dirección.

—Tienes suerte hasta para que tus acosadoras no te hayan encontrado y venido a verte –decía Shade mirando feliz al camarero que se acercaba, al fin les traían la cena-.

—Al fin vamos a cenar –decía ignorando el tema que Shade resaltaba-.

—Y se ve deliciosa –estaba ansiosa por empezar a degustar aquel spaguetti-.

El tríptico que llevaba entre sus manos ofrecía todo lo relacionado a los eventos que esa noche se desarrollarían en aquella ciudad. Era increíble lo tan activa que se tornó ese sitio desde el momento en que inició el concurso. Al mismo tiempo también portaban algunos cupones de descuento de sitios de comida, que sin duda aprovecharían.

—Ir a cenar fuera, ha sido una excelente idea –decía Yellow alegre mientras cargaba a su pikachu-.

—Sí, ya me estaba empezando a cansar de la comida de hotel. Es buena, pero hay que variar –decía Misty mientras se detenía junto con Yellow y veían a dónde ir a comer-.

—¿Qué sucede pikachu? –cuestionaba a su compañera que estaba un poco incómoda-.

—¿Qué le sucede a tu pikachu?

—Casi siempre se pone así cuando ve al pikachu de Red, pero yo no veo por ningún lado a los dos –decía al tiempo que trataba de hallar al entrenador y su pikachu-.

—Tal vez lo olió y por eso quiere ir a buscarlo –decía Misty mientras también andaba en busca de aquel chico de ojos carmesí-.

—Mira, está saliendo de ese restaurante –señaló Yellow mientras se acercaba junto con Misty-.

—¿Red? Qué sorpresa verte por aquí –decía Misty mientras sonreía un poco-.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes dos –comentó Red mientras veía a su pikachu más que feliz por ver al de Yellow-.

—¿Por qué no nos acompañas Red? –preguntó Misty-.

—Ya vine a cenar contra mi propia voluntad, para empezar –dijo con indignación-.

—¿Obligado?¿Acaso Gold y Blue te obligaron? –cuestionó Yellow-.

—No, mejor dicho lo hizo ese pequeño saco de problemas –decía mientras señalaba a Shade quien estaba en la caja pagando la cena de esa noche-.

—Pues parece que pese a que te obligó, es ella quien pagó todo –estipuló Misty-.

—Hola Misty, Yellow –saludó Shade mientras las miraba como si nada- Así que ustedes también han venido a la ciudad a divertirse. Hay muchas cosas entretenidas esta noche.

—Lo sé, por eso decidimos salir. Aunque Blue al final se nos perdió –expuso Yellow-.

—Pues será más divertido si todos salimos –dijo Shade mirando de reojo a Red para después simplemente jalarlo del brazo como hizo para meterlo al restaurante hace poco- Él se los debe por comportarse tan poco amable con todas ustedes, así que tendrá que acompañarnos, quiera o no –dijo con una sonrisa-.

—Es ahora cuando veo el parecido entre tu hermano y tú…Él también sonrió de esa forma escalofriante como acabas de hacer –apuntó Red mientras intentaba soltarse, pero ella le había agarrado firmemente-.

—Pero él tiene peor carácter que yo cuando se enfada –decía como si nada mientras empezaba a caminar-.

—Oye, no deberías jalonear de ese modo a Red, Shade –regañó Misty a Shade-.

—Si no quiere ir, no puedes obligarlo –decía Yellow-.

—Como ustedes quieran –le soltó con cierta resignación- Diviértanse entonces. De todos modos, él ya hizo lo que deseaba, y eso fue, acompañarme a cenar –expresó normal-.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte Red? –preguntó Misty viéndole fijamente-.

—Sinceramente…no…

—Buenas noches Red –Shade sonría, empezando a comer aquel último caramelo- Y ya no seas tan gandalla con tus rivales –soltó una pequeña carcajada-.

Había sentido el ligero golpe que se estrelló contra su hombro, alguien accidentalmente había chocado con ella por el continuo movimiento de gente que iba y venía; era algo normal en un sitio tan concurrido. Ella simplemente se giró hacia atrás para pedir disculpas amablemente, no obstante, su semblante se vio serio por unos momentos y fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Cuando reaccionó ya no se encontraba la persona con la que se tenía que absolver.

—¿Qué sucede Shade? –preguntó Yellow sacando a la chica de su propio trance-.

—Se me vino una idea a la mente y me quedé pensativa, lo siento –se disculpó mientras miraba a aquel par de chicas- Creo que yo también me voy. Iré a comprar algo más al norte y después a descansar. El trabajo es el trabajo –indicó normal, despidiéndose, siendo seguida por su raichu-.

—Qué extraña es esa chica…-agregaba Misty- Primero bien animada por ir a divertirse y después se va dejándote aquí como si nada Red.

—Tendrá cosas que hacer –expuso Red quedándose un tanto pensativo unos minutos-.

Sus pasos se volvieron largos y pronto se hallaba corriendo entre las calles, esquivando a la numerosa gente que salía y entraba en los establecimientos. Y aunque su respiración estaba agitada no le importó en lo absoluto, ella continuaba corriendo hacia una dirección, buscando aparentemente algo.

—Debí de haber visto mal, algo como eso no es posible…Sería demasiada coincidencia…-decía con cierto problema mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire- Tengo que encontrarlo y ver si es cierto, y no me está jugando una mala pasada mi mente. Aunque ya no sé por dónde empezar a buscar…

Siguiendo la pequeña calle empedrada llegarían mucho más rápido a su hotel, no obstante, parecía haber hostilidades en el entorno, al menos al contemplar la escena que se postraba a menos de dos metros de donde transitaban era lo que pensaban.

Aquel par de bandoleros tenían rodeada a aquella pequeña que no excedía muy posiblemente los seis años de edad.

Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad vino mientras la blancura de su lacio cabello realzaba el peculiar tono rosáceo de sus mejillas. Un fleco recto sobre su frente y un avasallante largo que llegaba hasta sus talones embonaba adecuadamente en ese vestido rosa en varias capas y con holanes lila que solamente le hacían lucir mucho más bonito y propia de una niña pequeña.

Un gran moño morado se posaba sobre su cabeza, como si fuera el toque final en aquella niña que emitía un aire de ternura.

—¿Pero qué es lo que se piensan esos cretinos al intimidar a una pequeña niña? –Misty estaba molesta, dudando nada en acercarse a la escena-.

—Misty, ten cuidado –pedía Yellow siguiendo sus pasos de lleno-.

—Se va una ruidosa, y me queda otra –dijo Red tras suspirar e ir tras ellas-.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? –cuestionó uno de los dos hombres, vestido de mezclilla y chamarra de cuero con un pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza-.

—Que dejes a esa chica en paz, eso es lo que quiero. ¿No te da vergüenza intimidar a una niña como ella? –objetaba Misty mostrando una mirada intimidante-.

—Será mejor que no te metas en nuestros asuntos mocosa –decía el otro chico, uno de piel morena con pantalón rasgado y una camisa naranja-.

—Creo que son de esos perdedores que aman meterse con aquello que no puede defenderse. Supongo que a tontos como ustedes es lo único que les sienta bien –intervino Red con una mirada que intimidaba de sólo sentirla-.

—Hablas mucho y probablemente no seas más que un chico debilucho y presumido. De modo que te haremos callar esa boca tuya –espetaba el del paleacate-.

—Tontos.

Aquel golpe fue directo contra el rostro de ese chico quien ni siquiera parpadeó ante la pequeña ráfaga de viento que el impacto de ese puño contra su palma provocó. Aunque luciera indefenso era fuerte a su propia manera e iba a demostrarlo sólo para dejar callados a aquel par de busca pleitos.

Un golpe directo en el estómago sacó el aire a ese hombre y le hizo caer irremediablemente al suelo mientras el otro observador había sido mandado lejos con una simple embestida de su pikachu.

—¿Estás bien? –preguntó Red a esa niña que pese a lo que había presenciado se mantenía calmada-.

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme –decía con esa voz dulce que poseía- Yo sólo pasaba por aquí cuando de repente esos chicos me rodearon.

—Una pequeña como tú no debería andar caminando sola a estas horas de la noche –advertía Misty con amabilidad-.

—Es que vine a la ciudad a buscar a mi amiga –aclaraba la infante tras acercarse a ellos, saludándoles cortésmente-.

—¿De casualidad está participando en el concurso pokemon de esta ciudad? –cuestionó Yellow-.

—Creo que sí, ella mencionó que vendría a esta ciudad para participar en un evento importante –respondía la pequeña-.

—Podríamos llevarte con nosotras y así buscarla allá. La mayoría de las chicas que concursan están hospedadas en el mismo hotel que nosotras. Y aunque algunas ya fueron descalificadas continúan allí, ya que quieren ver el final del concurso –establecía Misty-.

—Muchas gracias. Se los agradecería enormemente. Por cierto, mi nombre es Angelique.

—Qué lindo nombre –comentó Yellow-.

—¿Y el de ustedes es? –preguntó Angelique animadamente-.

—El mío es Yellow y ella es chuchu –decía mientras su pequeña pikachu se posaba en su hombro derecho-.

—Yo me llamo Misty y es un gusto conocerte.

—Red –dijo secamente el pelinegro-.

—Ya veré cómo les pago sus atenciones –exponía Angelique-.

—No te preocupes, te llevaremos gustosamente –señalaba Misty-.

Pero ya no pensaban lo mismo, no con aquella explosión que había ocurrido al otro lado de la ciudad y que había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharse hasta donde se encontraban. Algo grande estaba ocurriendo y podía observarse que el fuego era uno de los protagonistas que participaban directamente, al menos esa gran cantidad de humo que ascendía al cielo así lo denotaba.

Una gran cantidad de gente empezó a moverse, tratando de escapar ante lo que fuera que estaba suscitándose. Y aunque la idea de ellos era la misma, alguien les haría cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos. Aquella niña estaba corriendo en dirección hacia aquel incidente, rápidamente perdiéndose entre la gente debido a su pequeño tamaño.

—Se ha ido hacia allá. ¡Es peligroso! Tenemos que ir por ella –Misty liberó sin titubeo a su starmie-.

—Red –decía Yellow casi como suplica-.

—No hay otra opción, tenemos que ir por esa niña.

Sólo debían seguir las señales de humo que se colaban entre los rascacielos para llegar al punto real donde toda la problemática se estaba suscitando. No cabía duda, esa niña iba hacia allá, aquel moño había sido encontrado en su camino; ahora sólo debían seguir y esperar que no le ocurriera nada malo.

Aunque la distancia había sido realmente larga, no la sintieron de esa manera, no cuando se cuenta con un transporte aéreo y desde allí se vigilaba todo mejor que por tierra. Mientras ese par de chicas buscaban abajo, él se encargaba de hacerlo por los cielos.

—Y tenía que salir corriendo sin decir nada más –Red miraba cuidadosamente abajo y le indicaba a su charizard descender un poco- Tampoco debería de estar tan lejos. Además, ¿qué se supone que provocó esa explosión en primer lugar? Mejor vayamos a echar un vistazo hacia allá y comprobémoslo por nosotros mismos.

Escombros amontonados entre esa gruesa calle y establecimientos ardiendo agresivamente mientras otros más permanecían dañados y los cristales de aquel gran edificio caían en picada contra el suelo, provocando más destrozos.

Alrededor de toda esa situación había un número considerable de agresivos arboks, raticate y venomoth, mismos que gozaban de la mala compañía de aquellos hombres cuya característica primordial era que llevaban consigo esos trajes blanco con negro, una combinación no demasiado creativa, pero la insignia que pendían sobre esas boinas negras y blancas eran peculiares; extrañamente concordaban con un astro celeste, la estrella.

Habían entrado a las tiendas circundantes sin miramiento alguno, sacando a las personas por las fuerza o intimidándolas con esos peligrosos pokemon. No parecía importarles nada, sólo estaban allí, buscando algo que nadie más que ellos conocía. La gente sólo salía despavorida y en ocasiones con lesiones ligeramente graves. Nadie tenía el valor de acercárseles, especialmente cuando contemplaban a quien parecía comandar a ese grupo de veinte soldados.

La dorada máscara que cubría por completo el rostro de ese hombre no le impedía dar órdenes ni ser el centro de mofa de sus hombres. Al contrario, aquella apariencia tan peculiar parecía infundir el suficientemente miedo como para hacer que todos pensaran dos veces el retarlo, especialmente con ese malicioso gengar que estaba a su lado.

—¿Han hallado algo? –cuestionó el enmascarado permaneciendo sentado en una pila de escombros-.

—Nada aún señor. Pero estamos buscándolos –decía uno de sus hombres-.

—En el momento en que los encuentren no duden en usar las pokebolas que les di. De esa manera no podrán escapar sin importar lo que intenten.

—No se preocupe señor, lo haremos sin falta alguna. Además, con la conmoción la mayoría de la gente que está de más, ha escapado.

—No olviden la peculiaridad que ellos poseen. No se dejen engañar –estipuló Estrella mientras le indicaba a su gengar que empezará a buscar también-.

—Con su permiso, me retiro –expresó el hombre antes de irse-.

—Parece ser que en esta ciudad están jugando a ser dioses. Mira que ofrecer semejantes joyas a simples entrenadores. Pero eso siempre tiene a las masas contentas…Es un modo extraño de consumismo.

—Siempre tan ruidoso…Jamás cambias –indicó en tono molesto esa chica de ojos bicolor, quien le miraba penetrantemente-.

—Sorpresas tiene la vida, no pensé que llegarías hasta acá…-se mofaba Estrella, contemplando que detrás de esa chica se encontraban ese par de brillantes ojos, luciendo carmesí a causa de que se hallaba en la penumbra-.

—Así que allí está uno de los que ando buscando –estipuló Estrella, descendiendo de aquel montículo-.

—Al verte en la ciudad me sorprendí y creía que sólo había sido mi imaginación. Pero después de la llamada de Max, me quedó todo mucho más claro.

—No me culpes Shade, cúlpate a ti misma por tener cosas interesantes a tu lado.

—No viene al caso tratar de entenderte, después de todo tú no eres más que un…-guardó silencio al contemplar que ya no estaba sola con él, sino que habían llegado un par de hombres, dispuestos a frenarle-.

—Sé lo que soy Shade, pero eso no me hace menos que los demás –dijo burlonamente- Yo también poseo sueños y aspiraciones.

—No salgas con eso ahora.

—Te veo un poco estresada. Debiste de haber regresado a tu hotel a dormir y no estarías metida en todo esto.

—No podría dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que estás aquí.

—Divirtámonos un poco, recordemos los viejos tiempos. Cuando todos nos conocimos por primera vez.

—Qué desagradable recuerdos me haces evocar, Estrella…

Tenía que reaccionar rápidamente o sería atacada cruelmente por aquel ataque grupo de pokemons, quienes ya estaban preparándose para la embestida, sin embargo, ella no estaba sola y lo descubrieron de la manera menos agradable.

No sólo era la cantidad, sino también la velocidad y fortaleza que poseían esas psicoondas lo que habían logrado sin demasiado esfuerzo doblegar los ánimos de esos siniestros pokemon, quienes intentaron levantarse solamente para recibir de lleno aquella impetuosa bola de energía condensada y de tonalidad esmeralda, conocida comúnmente como pulso dragón. Aquello fue suficiente para dejar indispuestos a entrenadores como pokemon.

—No me subestimes, estrella.

—Debí de haber considerado en que se volvería mucho más fuerte con el paso del tiempo –espetó con cierto malhumor mientras no dejaba de admirar esos ojos brillando en tono carmesí posados atrás de Shade-.

—Te advierto, no la toques o lo lamentarás –amenazó Shade con una mirada cruel-.

—No es a mí a quién tienes que dedicarle esas miradas llenas de aborrecimiento. ¿Qué te parece si las guardas para él…?

—No me digas que…

—No, por supuesto que no. Él no perdería el tiempo jugando a atrapar cosas…Pero está ella, ya sabes que está un poco psicópata y le agrada someter por la fuerza.

—…Luna…-su mirada se vio inundada de tremenda seriedad-.

—Yo le dije: Luna, ¿por qué no te encargas de ir por ella? Yo me hago cargo del otro. Ella dijo que sí, entonces fueron así como quedaron las cosas.

—Eres de lo peor, Estrella.

—Y tú tienes a más hombres que derrotar –exponía al tiempo que son un simple chasquido aparecía el resto de sus hombres, mismos que habían liberado a dos pokemon por persona- Si sales de aquí entonces podrás ir a buscar a Luna y rescatarla.

—Tsk…Tengo que salir de esto primero…Mándalos a todos a volar, ¡usa bola sombra!

Lo único que había hallado después de tanto correr había sido un área completamente cubierta por el negro hollín; allí no había más que cosas achicharradas y algunos pokemon que no tenían la finta de ser salvajes, sino más bien de pertenecerle a alguien, a alguien que los empleaba como rastreadores.

Esa pequeña manada de seis houndour no parecía muy feliz de contemplar intrusos en su labor, y no dudaron ni por un instante en atacar. Era como si no requirieran de un entrenador para saber cómo enfrentarse a los intrusos.

Mientras dos de ellos habían sido alcanzados por el poderoso impactrueno de aquel roedor amarillo, unos más enfrentaban esa serie de ráfagas llameantes provenientes de ese intimidante charizard, que inevitablemente resultaban cortadas por los lanzallamas combinados de esos caninos; sin embargo, éstos habrían de ser anulados por completo con ese sorpresivo pero imponente electrocañón, lanzado con certeza, paralizando por completo a sus adversarios.

—Será mejor que salgas –gritó Red en una única dirección-.

—Pero qué impacientes son los hombres de estos días –pronunció una voz femenina, bastante cerca de donde aquellos houndour se encontraban heridos sobre el suelo-.

Un vestido entallado y corto cuya tonalidad negra hacía palidecer al cielo nocturno era lo que esa chica de piel morena y de cuerpo curveado y envidiable, vestía. Había ausencia total de mangas estorbosas e innecesarias en su atuendo y al mismo tiempo poseía extrañamente un gorro, mismo que poseía por la parte de la nuca estampadas un par de alas llameantes completamente blancas. Unos guantes negros y elegantes cubrían sus manos y esas medias negras que llegaban un poco más arriba de sus rodillas poseía inocentemente un pequeño moño blanco a los lados.

Zapatillas negras y de alto tacón hacían de ese atuendo algo provocativo, pero esa dorada máscara que engendraba el rostro de una media luna escondía por completo su rostro, resultando imposible determinar su identidad real.

—No nos hemos presentado todavía joven Red…Aunque claro, ésta es la primera vez que nos vemos. Estoy encantada de conocerte…Me suelen llamar…Luna –expresó con una voz seductora y llena de malicia mientras detrás de ella sólo se observaban esas miradas penetrantes y de resplandor bermellón-.


	19. Capítulo 19

Holaaaa a todos nuevamente! Hoy es lunes, y el cuerpo pide actualización de la historia ( ? ) Ok no XD Pero de igual modo aquí vengo no con uno, ni con dos, sino con tres capítulos! Espero que les guste! Una lee y compone como puede (tiene otra historia además XD), así que espero tengan paciencia, porque soy un poco patosa en ocasiones -3- y así! Gracias por sus crecientes lecturas y mis lectores fantasmas XD (siempre tengo montones de ésos, no es algo que me guste presumir XD). En fin, sin más, aquí les dejo los capítulos, espero los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice cuando los escribía y pensaba cómo enredar sus mentes aún más y volverlo todo todavía más lúgubre XD Besitos y abrazos amorosos :3

LightningDestroyer: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegras el día y la vida : )

**Capítulo 19: Lazos**

—…Luna…-ese nombre resonaba en su cabeza, una y otra vez mientras su mirada no se despegaba de ella-.

—Parece que tú no eres el único famoso y bien conocido, Red. Bueno, no interesa quién te haya hablado sobre mí –dijo risueñamente-.

—¿Esto significa que podría aparecer Sol en cualquier instante? Y cuando llegue ese momento, entonces, ¿estaré en ese territorio…del que me advirtió Giovanni? –pensaba al tiempo que sus compañeros de batalla se colocaban delante de él, decididos a defenderle de ese amenazador blaziken y mightyena-.

—No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo, Luna. Tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.

—¿Cómo buscar a esa niña llamada Angelique? Apenas nos conocemos y ya tenemos cosas en común, eso es enternecedor hasta los huesos.

—Se nota que es más lista de lo que pudiste haber imaginado. El que sigas aquí después de tanto tiempo sólo es señal que has sido incapaz de hallarla y atraparla –exponía Red con una mirada seria, observando con cuidado la inmovilidad de aquel par de pokemon-.

Pero él no se iba a quedar sentado y esperar a ver qué ocurría. Una batalla como ésa merecía toda su atención y la participación de todo su equipo. Un intimidante charizard, un aplastante blastoise, un rápido pikachu, una muralla viviente como snorlax, un imponente venusaur y el novato, dratini, era el valiente grupo que hacía cara a esos diez pokemon.

—Una mirada ágil propia de un maestro pokemon. Nada mal Red, pero veamos cómo reaccionas a esto. ¡Migthtyena, usa bola sombra! ¡Blaziken, envite ígneo! Y ustedes, ya saben qué hacer también –ordenaba a ese grupo de enfurecidos granbull que ahora emergían de la oscuridad sólo para unirse a la pelea desigual que iniciaba- Denles un poco de cariño adicional, ¡puño certero!

Las llamaradas azuladas producidas por el ataque de envite ígneo sobresalían en esa oscura noche y al mismo tiempo provocaban ligeros incendios alrededor, en el justo momento en que ambos pokemon de fuego habían ejecutado la misma ofensiva y sólo estaban comprobando quién poseía más resistencia o simplemente, cuál de los dos era mucho más fuerte.

El rayo hielo dirigido por el pequeño dratini se combinó peligrosamente con ese rayo platinado y de inmensa luminosidad, conocido como foco resplandor. El ataque de bola sombra sencillamente palidecía ante la gama de colores y fuerza producida por la combinación del hielo y acero de esos dos pokemon. En cuestión de nada aquel impacto desencadenó una notable explosión, una que causó confusión e impedía contemplar de inmediato al enemigo.

Los grandes perros de amenazadoras mandíbulas se las ingeniaron para no ser arrastrados por la explosión producida. Pero un ataque de hojas cortantes y un rápido látigo sepa había hecho caer a dos de esos seis gruñones perros.

La cola de pikachu empezó a brillar y el poderoso impacto que tuvo contra uno de los granbull provocó que fuera mandado lo suficientemente lejos como para que dejara de ser considerado como una amenaza.

Una poderosa descarga trueno lo iluminó todo y se dirigió sin miramiento contra esos granbull, quienes se las ingeniaban para evadir la ofensiva y contraatacar con terremoto, desestabilizando todo y aprovechando la confusión para usar enterramiento y emerger cuando menos se esperara.

Uno de ellos surgió con intenciones serias de emplear cola férrea contra el aparentemente desprevenido snorlax, mismo que se bastaba empleando fortaleza para recibir tal ofensiva sin recibir daño alguno. Como respuesta sólo recibió ese contundente megapuño, que habría de dejar completamente inconsciente a ese desprevenido perro.

—Y pensar que hasta esa pequeña lombriz es capaz de representar un problema –expresaba despectiva viendo ferozmente a aquel pequeño dratini-.

—Forma parte de mi equipo, así que es evidente que es capaz de darle una rastriza a tus pokemon –comentó Red como si nada-.

—No podías ser un campeón sin ser egocentrista. Pero me estoy divirtiendo de mientras con esta pelea. Cuando vea que las cosas se ponen más subidas de color, entonces tendré que usar a mis pequeños para hacerte tragar cada una de tus palabras, Red –señalaba alegremente, cruzándose de brazos-.

—Entonces terminemos con los intermediarios –decía Red al tiempo que reordenaba a sus pokemon y se preparaba para la última ofensiva-.

—No te será tan simple. Estos chicos son rudos y no les agrada ser humillados fácilmente –expuso al tiempo que Red contemplaba cómo aquellos pokemon previamente derrotados se levantaban pese a que hasta hace unos momentos atrás habían caído inconscientes-.

—¿Se han levantado como si nada? Ni siquiera parecen demostrar señales de cansancio, de nada. Es como si jamás les hubiéramos hecho absolutamente nada –meditaba Red, luciendo fríamente calmado; cualquier acto precipitado podría llevarle a una situación desfavorable-.

No obstante, lo que estaba pasando no formaba parte de los planes de ninguno de los dos…Ya que había sido algo sorpresivo y que había impactado directamente contra los seres que se oponían a lo que era correcto y bueno.

Sólo podía observarse una masa blanca, totalmente espesa por la cual era imposible contemplar algo ya sea de adentro hacia afuera o viceversa y al mismo tiempo, tampoco parecía ser algo inofensivo. Parecía estarles produciendo cierto daño a los pokemon que habían sido víctimas de ese ataque, de aquello que había provenido desde la dirección de aquel entrenador y que sin duda fue lanzado para ayudarle.

¿Hacia dónde era llevado ahora? Pero sobre todo, ¿quién se estaba encargando de alejarlo de aquel campo de pelea valiéndose de un poderoso ataque psíquico para hacerlo levitar, y no sólo a él, sino al resto de sus camaradas.

Era sorprendente lo alto que se encontraban y al mismo tiempo, lo lejos que ya estaban ahora de aquel encuentro que había terminado por la participación misteriosa de alguien.

No demoró demasiado tiempo en devolver a todos a sus pokebolas mientras ese pequeño pikachu se aferraba a él. Fue en ese justo momento cuando logró percibir mejor quién le había ayudado.

Ojos dorados, adorables y vivaces le veían de forma amistosa mientras las tonalidades carmesí y blancas de su cuerpo rápidamente hacían reconocible a ese bello pero grandioso pokemon dragón. No comprendía qué es lo que hacía una criatura como ésas aquí y mucho menos salvándole. Ahora simplemente se hallaba sobre el lomo de ese curioso ser, volando con celeridad.

—Deben de estarte buscando a ti…¿no es así latias? –preguntaba el pelinegro depositando la mirada hacia el frente, percibiendo que pronto llegaría a la azotea del hotel en el que se hospedaba-.

—…Así es…Han venido por mí y alguien más, específicamente –comunicaba el latias a través de telepatía-.

—Había escuchado rumores de que los latias eran capaces de comunicarse con los humanos por telepatía y al mismo tiempo…podían…tomar apariencia humana gracias al plumón especial que poseen.

—Quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado en ese momento –indicaba amablemente mientras le miraba de reojo-.

—Debiste de haber escapado, no venir a ayudarme. Ellos te siguen a ti y no pararán hasta atraparte.

—Aún sin haber sido salvada por ti, no podría haber abandonado esta ciudad. Como lo dije antes, vine a buscar a una amiga mía.

—Te ayudaré a buscarla…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo misma puedo hacerlo –explicaba tranquilamente tras planear adecuadamente el modo de descender sobre la plataforma del techo del hotel-.

—Porque tengo un extraño presentimiento y quiero ver si es cierto…Y sólo lograré despejarlo si voy contigo, latias.

—Ahora lo comprendo –dijo como último una vez más antes de volver a elevarse-.

Aquel violento ataque tornado no sólo se encargaba de mandar a volar todos los escombros de alrededor, sino también a esos incautos pokemon que no habían logrado escapar a tiempo. Y para aquellos que no habían sido víctimas de ese violento viento, lo eran ahora de la tremenda descarga eléctrica que trasmitía ese pokemon ratón.

Y aunque era notoria la fatiga en aquel dragonite, raichu y umbreon no iban a ceder tan fácilmente, no después de haber derrumbado a aquel grupo de enemigos por cuarta ocasión.

—Asombroso…Me impresiona ver cómo es que progresas. Lo has hecho en tan poco tiempo. Ahora tú único problema son los pokemon en sí y no sus sombras –mencionaba con gran interés Estrella-.

—No estuve entrenándome en balde. Sería el colmo que ahora me dejara derrotar por ello. Además, es claro que los únicos pokemon que me interesan derrotar son los que conforman tu grupo de seis. Aunque, ya cayeron dos de ellos –decía Shade contemplando a aquel alakazam e hypno que permanecían tumbados en el suelo, siendo víctimas de una parálisis causada por la combinación de la onda trueno de raichu y el ataque sombra de umbreon-.

—Dos de seis, no es una mala cifra, no cuando consideras que de tu equipo sólo has usado a cuatro y siguen en pie. El contemplar esta escena me trae nostalgia.

—Deja tus sentimentalismos para otro momento, Estrella. Y mejor terminemos con esto porque tengo algo importante que hacer.

—Eres una chiquilla desesperada Shade. Los años te han quitado el don de la paciencia –agregaba burlonamente-.

Durante unos cuantos segundos permaneció completamente estática, como si estuviera recordando algún evento suscitado hace bastante tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, esto no la abstrajo por demasiado tiempo y ahora simplemente se limitó a mirar de reojo a aquel dragonite, para hacer lo mismo con el resto de sus pokemon.

—No tiene caso si no está Sol aquí, él es el único que me importa de ustedes tres…Porque él es al que debo derrotar…Y sé que es tu mismo caso conmigo Estrella, de nada te sirve enfrentarte contra mí. Sólo lo haces para matar el tiempo.

—Me conoces tan bien que me empieza a dar escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, Shade. Pero no puedo negarlo, es la cruel verdad. Yo sólo tengo un objetivo…y es derrotar a Dylan…-dijo tenebrosamente-.

—Y de igual modo, ahora me atañe algo más que esto.

No sólo la tonalidad rosácea de aquel destructor rayo era lo llamativo, sino también la intensa luz que le rodeaba; resultaba ser certero y violento, arrasando con todo lo que allí estuviera y levantando junto con aquella onda volteo y bola sombra una enorme y desastrosa cortina de polvo que sólo dejaba ver aquel rápido escape. No había manera de alcanzarle, por el momento la batalla había concluido.

—De modo que sí usó ese ataque especial…Ahora comprendo porque se veía más tranquila…-dijo calmadamente mientras empezaba a macar por su celular- Las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas.

—Te dije que no subestimaras su ingenio –contestó una voz masculina del otro lado del auricular-.

—Eso ya lo sé, siempre me lo repites. Pero en esta ocasión es diferente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ello, Estrella?

—No me he enfrentado a ella tantas veces como lo has hecho tú, pero hay algo extraño en ella ahora.

—Sabes que siempre ha sido de ese modo. Si se trata de sacar de peligro a alguien más, ella hará todo lo posible por hacerlo. Es su fatídica naturaleza –expresó seriamente aquella voz-.

—Pero está más que claro que no quiere que nos acerquemos demasiado a esos tres. Y por eso vino a buscarme.

—Ninguno de ellos permitirá que nos acerquemos a esos chicos. Ellos saben lo que ocurrirá cuando eso suceda. Cuando vean a lo que realmente están enfrentándose…Sin embargo, aún no estamos seguros de que podrán resistirlo…Podrán ser fuertes, pero, ¿podrán soportar la locura?¿Podrán continuar siendo cuerdos después de que los hagamos pasar por eso? Ésa es la prueba definitiva…

—Bueno, no serán los primeros entrenadores pokemon que terminan volviéndose locos y deseando morirse, ¿verdad Sol?

—Ése es el motivo por el cual no podemos dejar escapar a Max y los demás.

No había necesidad de escuchar el suave descenso de ese dragón, bastaba con ver la silueta de éste perdiendo altura y aterrizando suavemente sobre el concreto, permitiendo a su dueña poder bajar sin problema alguno mientras se aproximaba hasta donde se encontraba.

Yacía sentado sobre la banqueta de aquella calle que originaba una curva cerrada y no poseía prisa alguna pese a que a la distancia contemplaba la llegada del amanecer y con ello la despedida total a horas de sueño y descanso. Pero pese a ese infortunio no se le veía enfadado, sino más bien pensativo, como si tratara de ordenar mejor las nuevas piezas que había adquirido.

Ella le saludó con cierto distanciamiento, como si supiera que pronto tendría que soportar sermones y el mal genio de ese entrenador. No obstante, éste simplemente se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas y se acercó a ella sin demasiada prisa.

—Creía que estabas durmiendo cómodamente en tu cuarto, Red –decía Shade regresando a su dragonite-.

—Con semejante escándalo nadie podría dormir. No fue una explosión pequeña…Esos maniáticos hicieron añicos más de diez establecimiento en unas cuantas horas.

—Sí, fueron terriblemente violentos…Y los daños se siguen contemplando.

—Han anunciado que los duelos de este día quedan cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. La policía está empezando a hacer investigaciones sobre lo que ocurrió. Busca a los culpables –dijo Red serio-.

—Va a ser complicado eso, ya que los culpables han dejado la ciudad y posiblemente no les hallen el rastro.

—Terminé topándome con uno de ellos…Con Luna…-comentó seriamente, observando la nula expresividad en los ojos de esa chica-.

—…Yo me topé con Estrella…Y no pude escapar hasta hace una media hora atrás…

—Lo sé…Lo vi todo –apuntó Red sin despegar su mirada de ella-.

—Hmp…Ya lo sé…-expresaba con mesura Shade-.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, Shade. Y no vas a darme evasivas, vas a darme respuestas.

—No debiste de haber usado visión compartida…-decía con cierto enfado Shade mirando fijamente por arriba del hombro de Red, donde se asomaban aquellos grandes ojos dorados-.

—No la culpes, ella sólo estaba preocupada por su temeraria entrenadora –explicaba Red mientras alentaba a latias a tornarse completamente visible-.

—Ummm…Sí, lo sé, ya no me regañes más –indicaba Shade a la vez que los ojos carmesí de aquel otro pokemon azul con blanco miraban de arriba para abajo a Red; un instante después ya se encontraba frente a latias, jugueteando cómodamente-.

—Nunca me imaginé que tuvieras a un latias y un latios. Estás llena de sorpresas.

—Sólo latios me pertenecía, el otro era de un amigo mío. Me lo dio después de que ya no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Desde ese entonces estos dos han estado siempre juntos, se quieren demasiado como para alejarse demasiado. Misma razón por la que me preocupé aún más.

—Vayamos a un mejor sitio para hablar. Tienes muchas cosas que contarme, especialmente todo lo que sabes sobre esos tres sujetos.

—No quiero que te metas en esto, Red –Shade se escuchaba preocupada por el interés del pelinegro-.

—No sé si te habías dado cuenta, Shade, pero ya lo estoy. Uno de ellos secuestró hace un par de semanas a Blue por si lo habías olvidado, sin contar que uno nos habló para decirnos todas esas palabras intrigantes.

—Ellos sólo los están provocando…Están tratando de que ustedes vayan hacia ellos…Que literalmente se les entreguen.

—No voy a pasar por alto lo que hicieron y tampoco puedo quedarme tranquilo viendo cómo destruyen todo y hacen ese tipo de juegos macabros por diversión –Red empezó a subir su tono de voz-.

—Yo tampoco me siento bien sabiendo que esos tres maniáticos están allá afuera, haciendo de las suyas y haciendo sufrir a todo aquel que se topen en el camino. ¡¿Crees que no entiendo cómo te sientes?! Claro que lo entiendo…Claro que sí…Pero tú no te das cuenta Red…Tú aún no has perdido nada importante…-su tono de voz empezaba a tornarse triste, afligido; su mirada empezaba a desmoronarse lenta y dolorosamente- Tú no has perdido algo para siempre sin posibilidad de recuperarlo por más que lo desees…La gente no puede escapar de la muerte con sólo desearlo…No puede…

Si te metes con ellos Red…entonces…sabrás que…hubiera sido mucho mejor ignorarlos y continuar con tu existencia…Porque ellos…ellos…te quitarán lo más preciado que tengas…sin importar nada…Lo harán, lo harán sólo para demostrarte que no saben lo que son los límites…Y te prometo que la próxima vez no quedará todo en un simple secuestro…-su voz temblaba, no podía simplemente dejarla inmutable, como si nada pasara; y el mirarlo fijamente sólo empeoraba aquella pesadez que destrozaba su pecho-.

—…Shade…

—Yo no quiero que tú experimentes ese dolor…No quiero que veas cómo te quitan lo que más quieres mientras eres incapaz de salvarlo…Yo no deseo que ninguno de ustedes se manche con la crueldad que ellos poseen…y la que terminarás desarrollando gracias…al odio que ellos te hacen sentir…No tiene sentido alguno que se hundan más en esta lucha…¿Por qué no lo entiendes?¿Por qué?

—…Max…Dylan…Allen…y tú…han estado cargando con todo esto solos…¿No crees que es momento de repartir la carga?

—No podemos hacerlo…No es una carga que todos puedan soportar…-decía Shade fríamente, observándole detenidamente-.

—Sabes que aun con todas estas advertencias, lo haré. Iré tras ellos.

—Por ese motivo no deseaba que supieras nada de esto…Y hasta me sentí aliviada de que te estuvieras pensando la propuesta de Giovanni.

—Lo siento, pero si no me dices tú lo que necesito saber, iré a verlo a él.

—Eres…demasiado terco Red…

—Y tú parece ser que me subestimas. ¿Crees que me dejaré intimidar por algo como eso? Lo que me has dicho solamente me incita a querer ir a detenerlos ahora mismo.

—No tienes la suficiente fuerza para ello, Red. Sol te derribará sin esfuerzo alguno…

—¿Cuántas veces lo has enfrentado?

—Las suficientes como para entender…que debo mejorar…o terminaré obteniendo el mismo resultado. Necesito derrotarlo, no obtener siempre patéticos empates…-expresó furiosa, desviando la atención hacia otro lado; aquel tema la frustraba enormemente-.

—Ahora empiezo a creer que realmente no has mostrado como peleas en realidad…-decía al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de latias- Dime algo…si te logro derrotar, ¿ya no te opondrás a que vaya tras ellos? –cuestionó con una seria y extraña amabilidad-.

—…Sí me derrotas, te diré lo que quieras sobre Sol…Y te prestaré a cualquiera de mis pokemon para reforzar tu equipo.

—Las cosas siempre se pueden arreglar al viejo modo, con batallas.

—Eres un completo tonto, Red.

—Y tú te preocupas demasiado por las personas…Esa amabilidad tuya será tu perdición.

—…Lo es, siempre lo ha sido –contestó amargamente-.

—Pero al mismo tiempo es desinteresada…Es agradable…-dijo con frescura mientras la mirada directamente-.

—¿P-Pero qué estás diciendo? –cuestionó avergonzada y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo sueño –bostezó un poco, restregando sus ojos-.

—Umm…Está bien…-repentinamente sintió la mirada gentil de latias; sabía lo que significaba- Ya lo sé, no tienes que mirarme de ese modo.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que sucede entre ustedes dos? –preguntaba Red; latios parecía sentirse identificado con su confusión-.

—Nada importante -decía evitando la mirada del pelinegro-.

—Pues creo que ella no piensa lo mismo –Red observaba cómo ese pokemon dragón empujaba con su cabeza a su entrenadora-.

—Latias, no me hagas hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Sí, sé que te salvó de esos maleantes. No, lo menos que interesa es que se haya visto fenomenal haciendo eso. Cosas como ésas no deberían ser importantes latias.

Pero parecía ser inútil todo aquello y simplemente continuaba siendo empujada por su adorable pokemon y ahora sencillamente no había manera de echarse para atrás, no con esa mirada en su espalda.

—Ummm…Muchas gracias por haber salvado a latias hace unas horas atrás. Ella es muy juguetona y tímida con la gente, por lo que suele esconderse.

—Sinceramente pensé que era un ser humano. Nunca me imaginé a un latias.

—Sí, bueno…latias me ha dicho que te agradezca como es adecuado. Y que además de las disculpas por haberte llevado a cenar contra tu propia voluntad, te compre algo bonito, como una gorra –añadía sin agradarle mucho la cosa-.

—De igual forma habías dicho que me comprarías una como compensación por no haber ido a ver mi encuentro.

—Te dije que ibas a ganar de forma gandalla, y lo hiciste. ¿O me lo vas a negar?

—Sólo usé garra metal, no es algo muy grave –se excusaba Red-.

—Pues no, pero en tu charizard lo es. Los mandaste a todos a volar.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso para empezar?

—Pues por si no te habías dado cuenta, las batallas se trasmiten en toda la ciudad. Mientras paseaba vi el final de una de ellas –se defendió Shade-.

—Pues tendrás que comprarme otra cosa, la gorra ya formaba parte de tu disculpa por no haber asistido al enfrentamiento.

—A veces eres tan odioso, Red. Debería abandonarte en una isla solitaria y sin ningún pokemon.

—Pues casi terminamos de ese modo cuando fuimos por el huevo de moltres.

—Nadie te obligó a ir conmigo. Todo porque me seguiste por tu absurda gorra. Esa gorra debe ser como la manzana de la discordia o la caja de pandora –exhalaba Shade-.

—Sigo esperando cómo compensarás lo que acabo de hacer por tu latias.

—Sigo pensando cómo es que le caíste bien a ella al punto de permitirte ver lo que latios veía, al usar visión compartida. Y hasta usó telepatía contigo…Este mundo tiene que estar volviéndose loco, primero umbreon y ahora mi latias…¿Qué sigue después? ¿Mi dragonite?¿El resto de mis pokemon?

—Acabo de notar que eres una quejosa.

—Y yo ya sé cómo eras, no he notado nuevo en ti.

—Ya vámonos de una buena vez –ordenaba Red con "amabilidad"-.

—Umm, si, ya vámonos.

¿Qué le había sorprendido más?¿Que aquella gorra había sido colocada nuevamente sobre su cabeza sin previo avisto?¿O lo otro que se había suscitado tras ello? Ahora más que experimentar nuevamente la sensación de su preciado accesorio sólo podía sentir ese punto sobre su mejilla que permanecía todavía cálido…¿Por qué su cerebro había decidido poner más atención al segundo acontecimiento y no al primer evento que a su juicio era mucho más trascendente?

Sí, ella había agradecido a su propio modo la amabilidad que él había manifestado con su amiga y compañera de batalla, besando fugazmente su mejilla.

—Ahora…ya vámonos –musitaba apenada Shade mirando a latios para liberar tensión; era incapaz de esconder su propia vergüenza-.

—De igual modo, me sigues debiendo una gorra nueva –comento al tiempo que ajustaba su vieja gorra y miraba en la dirección opuesta a donde Shade estaba porque sentía cierta incomodidad que se transformaba en un atisbo carmesí en sus mejillas-.

—Así que aquí era donde se encontraban, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes dos –decía esa voz familiar, la voz de Green-.

—Menos mal que están completos –espetaba Gold con una sonrisa y una mirada que les hacía quedar más que claro que habían visto lo que había ocurrido; eso sólo provocó que aquel par sintieran más pena por el hecho de ser vistos que por lo sucedido en sí-.

—Ah…Sí, no nos ocurrió nada. Era de esperarse, no iban a derrotarnos fácilmente ni mucho menos –Shade estaba aún más nerviosa, especialmente tras contemplaba ese par de miradas inquisidoras provenientes de Misty y Yellow que también permanecían al lado de esos dos-.

—Yo me largo de aquí –soltó Red con vileza, empezando a marcharse-.

—Yo también debo irme, pero mi hotel queda por el lado contrario –dijo Shade lo más normal posible mientras se despedía y aquel par de pokemon le acompañaban completamente ocultos por ese campo de invisibilidad creado por su manera tan peculiar de manejar la difracción de la luz- ¡Mira las cosas penosas que me haces hacer latias! –se quejaba en silencio; había empezado a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían- Y lo peor de todo…es que tengo que informarle a mi hermano de que Red ya sabe más de lo que debería…No va a ser un bonito día, no lo va a ser…-se lamentaba tremendamente a la vez que parecía tener un miedo irracional al contemplar que alguien le llamaba y era justamente a quien no deseaba hablarle ese día- ¿…Max…? –preguntó nerviosa-.

—Sé que estás investigando lo de los pokemon de Dynamic Company, pero tengo que pedirte un favor importante.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Escúchame atentamente, quiero que vayas con latias y latios a Monte Pírico por algo.

—Pero si ese sitio es…

—Exactamente por esa razón, lleva contigo a umbreon. Debes traerme eso Shade, lo necesito con urgencia.

—Está bien, iré para allá de inmediato.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20: Silencio**

El viento soplaba con ahínco mientras el tiempo transcurría y la mañana daba pauta a la tarde; así mismo las olas chocaban suavemente contra el casco de aquella gran embarcación y en la cubierta todo parecía estar demasiado tranquilo pese a la cantidad de personas que allí permanecían, ya sea pescando, tomando el sol o simplemente mirando hacia el horizonte, en busca del destino establecido.

—Y a todo esto…¿Por qué me han seguido hasta acá, eh? –cuestionaba a Shade a ese grupo de chicos que ya conocía muy bien-.

—Siempre andas haciendo misiones tú sola y eso puede ser peligroso, por eso decidimos acompañarte en esta ocasión –respondió Gold todo caballeroso-.

—De igual modo el concurso se pospuso y la ciudad entró en reparación, de modo que no hay muchas cosas interesantes por hacer –decía Misty sin demasiado interés-.

—Y un viaje por barco nunca cae nada mal –agregaba Blue, estirándose un poco y respirando aire marino-.

—Lamentamos las molestias –se excusaba Yellow-.

—Es un modo de pagarte por haber ayudado a enfrentar a los sujetos que crearon tal caos en la ciudad –Green parecía ser el único en ofrecerle a la chica una respuesta decente-.

—Pues…no tienen nada qué agradecer…-Shade colocó su mirada en el cielo, encontrándose con aquel par de pokemon dragón- Este barco llegará a Ciudad Calagua, allí será donde arribemos.

—Creía que ibas al Monte Pírico –irrumpió Misty-.

—Ustedes se quedan en la ciudad, yo voy a Monte Pírico sola –soltó seriamente, observándoles fijamente- No es que me moleste que hayan venido conmigo a esta misión, pero…es mi encargo, y sobre todo, debo buscarlo dentro de ese Monte caída la noche. Y como bien sabes, es un cementerio pokemon.

—Andar en un cementerio cuando cae la noche, es un poco escalofriante –Yellow sentía un poco de miedo ante la sola idea-.

—No demoraré más de un par de horas, ya que sé dónde debo buscar; pero debo hacerlo en la noche porque en el día será más complicado de hallar.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que buscar? –cuestionó Gold-.

—Un viejo talismán –contestó sin mucha emoción- Cosas viejas que a mi hermano le gustan –comentaba sin mucha preocupación; aquel par de pokemon dragón se colocaron a un lado de ella en breve-.

—Tu hermano sí que es extraño –señalaba Blue-.

—Lo sé y no me sorprendo en lo absoluto de este tipo de peticiones.

—Tu latias es muy linda, y latios también lo es –Misty intentaba acercarse a aquel par de pokemon; pero todo fue en vano, ya que éstos simplemente ascendieron vertiginosamente-.

—No están acostumbrados a interactuar con otras personas que no sea mi hermano, los chicos y yo. No confían con facilidad y examinan mucho a las personas. Con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a ustedes –aclaraba la chica para que Misty no se sintiera tan desilusionada ante su fracaso con aquel par de pokemon-.

—Me encantaría tener uno de ésos –Blue le ilusionaba bastante la idea-.

—Lo siento, no cambio a mis pokemon. No son tan difíciles de conseguir, pero son escurridizos y capaces de esconderse de los ojos de los humanos –Shade le había escuchado claramente-.

—¿Cuál de ellos usas en batalla? –preguntaba con interés Gold-.

—A ninguno de los dos…Casi nunca llego a emplearlos ya que mis adversarios no superan a mis primeros tres pokemon –contestó en automático; su mirada parecía estar demasiado pensativa en otros asuntos-.

—¡Miren, ya casi llegamos a la ciudad! –exclamaba Green, acercándose al barandal que rodeaba al barco; sostuvo su sombrero para que no fuera llevado por el viento-.

—En esa ciudad hay muchas cosas interesantes. Después de todo, es la cuarta ciudad más grande de todo Hoenn –informaba Misty-.

—Mientras Shade hace su misión podríamos ver los alrededores –sugería emocionada Yellow-.

—Suena una excelente idea. De todos modos no suena muy llamativo el ir de noche a un cementerio –decía con escalofríos Misty-.

—En eso tienes mucha razón –apoyaba Blue- Mejor pasemos un buen momento en la ciudad.

—Qué rápido cambian de opinión las mujeres –se quejaba Gold-.

—Bueno, visitar un cementerio no es algo muy atractivo que digamos –añadía Red quien apenas había subido a la cubierta viéndose un poco serio pero al mismo tiempo relajado-.

—Latias, latios –llamó Shade a sus dos pokemon- Lleven esto por favor –pidió tras haberles entregaba a latias lo que parecía ser un relicario- Gracias –espetó por lo bajo mientras aquel par de pokemon se perdían en el ambiente y se desplazaban a una velocidad abrumadora-.

—¿Qué era eso? – deliberaba Misty-.

—Digamos que conozco a alguien en la ciudad y le traje un pequeño presente. Ya que latias y latios le conocen, ellos se encargarán de llevarlo, después me alcanzarán en el Monte Pírico.

—Dime algo, Shade, ¿Max y los demás se encuentran haciendo algo más en este momento? –cuestionó Red-.

—Sí, también están haciendo algo más. Por eso no podían venir acá y me han mandado a mí. Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, porque es mi estilo de vida desde hace años.

El problema de esa penetrante penumbra se había solucionado fácilmente ante el uso de destello de aquel ampharos que caminaba frente a ese grupo de tres chicos, como si fuera el perfecto guía en aquel largo y húmedo túnel; uno que parecía no tener fin.

Al fin los pasos de todos se estancaron, habían llegado al fin del último tramo del sendero y más allá de éste se ubicaba una empinada cuesta abajo, donde la oscuridad reinaba y era imposible poder apreciarse algo. No obstante, podía percibirse un drástico cambio en la atmósfera que imperaba arriba entre la que gobernaba metros abajo.

¿Qué tan amplia podía ser aquella zona?¿Qué es lo que pudiera ser encontrado una vez que se descendiera por completo?¿Cuál era el motivo que les incitaba a bajar contra cualquier lógica mientras recibían aquella luz que les permitía observar sólo fragmentos de un todo?

No había nada alentador en aquellas pilas de piedras esparcidas por toda esa área, no existía razón tampoco para la cual detenerse demasiado analizando lo que en verdad era aquello y tampoco parecían estar demasiado dispuestos a permanecer en aquel sitio.

—¿Estás seguro que fue lo mejor haber mandado sola a Shade a Monte Pírico, Max? –cuestionaba Dylan-.

—En ese sitio encontrará algunos obstáculos, pero sé que logrará superarlos –expresaba Max-.

—Lo hará sin problemas, siempre y cuando vaya sola, Max –agregó Allen-.

—Si va a acompañada entonces la situación cambiará y podría ya no serle tan fácil. Especialmente si consideramos que ellos no saben lo que está ocurriendo o lo que hay…ahí y que no pueden ver –dijo Dylan intercambiando miradas con Allen-.

—Después de lo que sucedió en Ciudad Iris, es más que viable que Red se haya dado cuenta que posee una relación con todos ellos, igual que nosotros. Lo único que ahora podemos hacer es evitar que sepa todo.

—Visitar cementerios siempre me ha dado escalofríos –se quejaba Allen observando hacia el frente, hacia aquella gran pila de piedras- Y aquí hay muchas, abandonadas…

—Éste no es un cementerio como tal…Es sólo una poza común donde arrojaban a los pokemon que ya no eran útiles y les dejaban morir en agonía. Llámalo fosa común…Aunque parece que aquí hubo alguien que se tomó las molestias de darles sepultura –Max había fijaba su atención firmemente en aquella única tumba que poseía una pequeña lápida con un epitafio-.

—¿No me digas que esa tumba es de…? –cuestionaba Allen-.

—Parece ser que así es…Es la tumba de quien se encargó de honrar las muertes de estos pokemon –el peli rosa se agachaba ante aquella lápida, sacudiéndola para poder leer el epitafio- "Desprenderse de lo que fuimos es el único camino para alcanzar la libertad".

—Encontramos una tumba que no era necesaria, tenemos que hallar la que necesitamos –Dylan se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando atentamente-.

—¿Qué sucede Dylan? –Allen mostró interés por la actitud recién tomada del rubio-.

—Las visitas calurosas han llegado chicos. No sé ustedes, pero yo les escucho algo molestos de haber venido a meternos donde no nos llaman –rápidamente liberó a su arcanine y feraligator-.

—Bueno, esto era algo evidente a ocurrir –expresó Allen mandando al campo de batalla a su tylphlosion, houndoom y scizor- Aunque creo que nos están superando avasalladoramente en número.

—No podemos ir para atrás, sólo nos queda avanzar y quitarnos a todos ellos de encima en la brevedad posible –indicó seriamente Max llamando a su mismagius, ninetales y salamence- Tristemente estamos en su territorio.

—Donde la luz no llegará a menos que volemos el techo, el cual nos mataría en el proceso –se burlaba Dylan-.

—De igual modo, es el destino que nos espera acá abajo si no logramos derrotarlos a todos ellos –manifestó Allen empezando a retroceder, chocando contra las espaldas de aquellos dos chicos- Aprendimos por las malas que éste es el mejor modo para enfrentar esto, ¿no chicos?

—Hay que darnos prisa para ir a alcanzar a Shade –sonreía Dylan- Ya que ella no podrá sola contra lo que encontrará allá.

—Es algo a lo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos de ahora en adelante…Después de todo, lo que ellos nos han quitado…lo usarán en nuestra contra…-la mirada de Max permanecía totalmente oscurecida-.

—Ya pasamos por ello nosotros…-comentó Dylan-.

—Ahora es el turno de Shade…-completó Allen-.

—…Ya que nosotros tenemos que sacar de aquí el Relicario de Ayerbe…

La vista magnífica que se contemplaba desde su ventana era sencillamente sublime, ya que no había nada más hermoso que ver cómo el sol sucumbía ante los encantos de la prometedora noche. Y el instante en que el cielo perdía sus tonos anaranjados y amarillentos era el indicativo de que debía de abandonar aquel cuarto de hotel y embarcarse hacia la misión que le fue asignada.

El puerto estaba silencioso, sólo el sonido del mar era el único ruido que amedrentaba la calma de la noche. Y ahora se podía apreciar algo alejándose rápidamente de la firme tierra.

Desde arriba todo lucía indescriptiblemente bello y tenebroso, especialmente aquel impresionante monte; aquel sitio destinado al descanso eterno de aquellos compañeros que acompañan en las duras y arduas batallas, con quien compartes tanto buenos como malos momentos, con quienes se formaba un irrompible lazo.

Una vez más sintió la estabilidad de la tierra bajo sus pies y al mismo tiempo aquellas dos luminarias se aproximaron a ella. Una de ellas pertenecía a un hombre de pasado los ochenta años de edad, de cuerpo frágil pero mirada dura y capaz de enfrentar cualquier hostilidad. A su lado yacía una anciana de cabello castaño y una mirada llena de sabiduría, que extrañamente manifestaban sorpresa de toparse con aquella joven. La anciana devolvió aquel guardapelo ovalado de plata sobre el cual se podía sentir el relieve de delicadas decoraciones concluidas en una bella gema carmesí, conocida como rubí.

—Lamentamos los inconvenientes, pero no podíamos confiar únicamente en las palabras. Teníamos que estar completamente seguros –dijo la anciana-.

—No hay problema. No es algo que esté a la vista de todos o que se tenga acceso así como así –Shade guardó aquel guardapelo entre sus ropas-.

—¿Estás completamente segura de querer entrar allí? Sabes que una vez que entres, no podrás abandonar ese recinto hasta el momento en que el sol nuevamente ascienda.

—No vine desde tan lejos para acobardarme en el último instante. Además, debo obtener esa pieza a como dé lugar, es necesaria.

—Entonces permíteme que prenda cada una de las antorchas que conducen hacia la entrada –agregó el anciano mientras se retiraba y empezaba a rodear aquel gran monte-.

—Es lamentable que cosas como éstas tengan que ser hechas por jóvenes como tú, Shade –expresaba la anciana con pena-.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, por lo que nosotros decidimos llevarlo a cabo. No creo que haya nada de malo en ello. Algo bueno saldrá de todo esto si las cosas marchan bien.

—El precio a pagar es alto –advirtió la anciana-.

—Nada es gratis en esta vida. El costo que esta tarea está exigiendo sólo es proporcional al buen resultado que obtendremos –comentó Shade con amabilidad-.

—No has cambiado en todo este tiempo que te conozco, Shade. Eres la viva imagen de tu madre, aunque con el carácter de tu padre. Sé que ellos se opondrían totalmente a lo que tus amigos y tú están haciendo Shade –la anciana le mostró su gran preocupación-.

—Volveré por la mañana, Caly –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de seguir el mismo camino que aquel anciano-.

—Ten mucho cuidado Shade, no quiero que eso vuelva a repetirse…no contigo…-dijo en tono bajo, siendo incapaz de despegar la vista de esa chica que se perdía rápidamente entre las sombras de los árboles y la alta hierba-.

Los arbustos alrededor habían sido hechos a un lado, dejando ver mucho mejor la gruta que allí se escondía; aquel túnel que no era apreciado por nadie que no conociera esas tierras como la palma de sus manos, ahora permanecía completamente iluminado por esas antorchas que se ubicaban a cada lado de la pared, dejando ver el pronunciado camino, que además de lucir resbaladizo, era empinado, como si descendiera hacia las entrañas de una cueva subterránea.

—Gracias por traerme hasta acá, Edmond.

—Mantente atenta en todo momento y por nada del mundo vayas a dormirte, Shade.

—Despreocúpate, me la pasé durmiendo prácticamente todo el día que no tendré sueño hasta mañana pasado el medio día. Agradezco sus preocupaciones, ahora tengo que hacer mi parte del trabajo –miró de reojo a aquel hombre y entró sin más-.

No había necesidad de buscar un mapa o algo que le indicara si ya estaba llegando, ya que en el momento en que la luz artificial concluía había llegado el momento de emplear otro tipo de iluminación o se arriesgaba a un destino desconocido donde lo único segura era una sola cosa.

Intensa y azulada era la luz que provenía del destello continuo de ese pokemon siniestro y que permitía el avance en aquel túnel que en cada momento empezaba a tornarse de menor altura.

—Hasta donde Max me dijo, me tomaría cerca de media hora llegar hasta el fondo de este túnel y poder vislumbrar la cueva subterránea –pensó antes de detenerse al contemplar que su umbreon lo había hecho- Ya llegamos al parecer.

No era de sorprenderse que fuera incapaz de ver algo allá abajo, todo estaba completamente devorado por una oscuridad densa, impenetrable y fría. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de la profundidad a la que se encontraba ya que el sonido de la pequeña piedra chocando contra el suelo demoró un poco en hacerse escuchar.

Umbreon descendió con calma mientras ella hacía lo mismo, siguiendo detenidamente los movimientos de su compañera para no errar y no resbalar precipitadamente y chocar contra lo que estuviera allá abajo. Cuando sus pies nuevamente volvieron a sentirse seguros sus ojos admiraban lo que estaba allí gracias a la luz que aportada umbreon.

No existía nada anormal en aquel territorio, sólo estalagmitas y estalactitas creando la decoración perfecta para una cueva subterránea húmeda y oscura.

—Al fin llegamos, ahora sólo tenemos que hallar el talismán. Aunque decirlo es mucho más simple de hacerlo…-trataba de hacerse a la idea en cierto modo del área total del lugar- Aunque la clave para hallarlo es simple, no lo será con tanta oscuridad y menos si no nos ubicamos adecuadamente desde un principio –cargó en brazos a su umbreon y continúo examinando su alrededor- Aquí es el punto de inicio, a partir de aquí nos moveremos contando los pasos, es la manera más prudente para que podamos hallar la entrada que nos permita salir de aquí.

No poseía una noción exacta del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que empezó a recorrer aquella cueva subterránea, sólo estaba consciente de que la entrada que la condujo a esa planta baja del Monte Pírico estaba ya bastante lejos de donde se encontraba ahora. Aparentemente aquel espacio era mucho más grande de lo que podría haber imaginado y no era capaz de hallar la pista que requería para poder decir que había logrado obtener lo que había ido a buscar.

Al fin halló lo que estaba buscando tan ansiosamente, sin embargo, había algo allí que no estaba bien, alguien más había profanado la tierra y había dejado tras de sí sólo el pequeño hoyo que allí había sido realizado para robar de la tierra lo que ésta celosamente resguardaba.

—D-De ninguna manera…Alguien llegó antes que yo…y se lo ha llevado…

Se quedó callada por un largo rato, deseaba saber si en verdad había escuchado la delicada oscilación de un objeto metálico pendiendo de una frágil cadena. Creyó haber sido su imaginación, pero en el instante en que lo escuchó por segunda ocasión se quedó totalmente convencida…Y con cada segundo que pasaba éste se volvía más acentuado y se complementaba con el sonido de pasos, unos que se sentían ligeros pero que al mismo tiempo transitaban con velocidad.

Umbreon crispó su pelaje por completo mientras abandonaba los brazos de su dueña sólo para encarar a quien se aproximaba mientras lo iluminaba todo con mucha mayor potencia.

—¿No es curioso? Incluso ahora…continuamos teniendo cosas en común…Shade…

Ella escuchó aquella voz sin entender en lo absoluto lo que éstas le decían, ella sólo comprendía el timbre de éstas y lo que con ellas denotaba.

Fue incapaz de moverse por unos instantes que le parecieron una eternidad y así mismo sintió como su propio corazón le traicionaba y empezaba a latir mucho más rápido, como si deseara aumentar incluso más la conmoción que estaba dominándola, orillándola hacia un estado de su ser que no deseaba volver a tocar.

Se giró hacia quien había llegado con el mismo objetivo que ella sólo para sentir nuevamente como la realidad le volvía a golpear, pero ahora podía sentir con suma claridad que lo que había estado viviendo y creyendo como pesadilla no había sido más que un juego, un escenario previo que le prepararía lo mejor posible para poder hacer frente a la obra que estaba ejecutándose lentamente frente a sus ojos.

Sus pupilas danzaban incontenibles, no existía manera para pararlas…Sus ojos contemplaban con incredulidad a ese personaje, a ese ser que hacía tiempo no se cruzaba por su camino…En aquel instante la fantasía y la horrenda realidad se unieron y dieron como resultado lo que estaba viviendo y que parecía ni siquiera asimilar.

—…T…T…..Tú…Tú…estás…aquí….


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21: Amargo**

La mirada de aquellos ancianos expresaba una ligera seriedad tras haber recibido aquella pregunta, no obstante, no contestaron, se reservaban esa información tan importante para ellos y lo único que les ofrecieron fue que debían ser pacientes y esperar.

—Hemos esperado por más de una hora, ya es tiempo suficiente –expresó Green, quien no veía más que aquella casa donde ese par de ancianos vivían y el sendero que permitía subir hacia el Monte Pírico-.

—Ella les dijo que la esperaran en Ciudad Calagua; debieron de haber permanecido allí en vez de venir a buscarla hasta acá –reprendía la anciana-.

—Pero ya es más de medio día y no ha vuelto. Ella prometió estar de vuelta antes de esa hora –dijo Gold-.

—Algunas cosas no son tan simples como parecen ser –Edmond estaba serio pero tranquilo-.

—Echamos un vistazo desde arriba en todo el Monte, ella no está en ningún lado de éste. ¿Entonces? –cuestionó Red con impaciencia-.

—Nosotros no podemos proporcionarles más información de la que ya poseen ahora. Si quieren saber más tendrán que preguntárselo a ella –indicaba Caly-.

—Deben esperar –suplicaba Edmond- Ya que no tiene caso alguno que vayan a buscarla.

Pero ya no era demasiado tiempo el que tenían que esperar, el retumbe de aquel ruido en sus oídos era un indicativo claro de que había alguien más en ese monte además de ellos. Y eso ya era una señal favorable.

El sonido de la piedra siendo destruida impactó de lleno en sus cabezas, era como si una gran cantidad de ella tuviera que haber sido destruida para poder abrirse paso sin problema alguno. ¿Pero abrirse paso hacia dónde?¿Por qué había causado tanta inquietud aquello que hasta esos ancianos salieron corriendo lo más rápidamente que les era posible? Era mejor ir y comprobarlo por sí mismos.

Ahora contemplaban al causante de aquella destrucción, ahora podían percibir mucho mejor de dónde provenía todo; pero las respuestas de cómo había ocurrido todo aquello eran un total misterio, y que sin embargo no interesaba demasiado, no cuando se contemplaba aquella escena.

La entrada que hasta ese momento se había mantenido oculta ya no poseía más ese estado, es más, ni siquiera poseía el mismo ancho ni la misma altura que hace unas horas atrás; había sido completamente modificada por la velocidad y fuerza con la que ese ser emergió de allí, volando a toda prisa, destruyendo todo lo que consideraba como obstáculo por el simple deseo de alcanzar la luz a toda prisa.

Ahora simplemente permanecía sobre el suelo, completamente inmóvil con heridas visibles mientras que a su lado permanecía a quien había logrado llevar sobre su lomo, sacándole de ese largo túnel que conducía a la completa oscuridad. Y por si eso fuera poco cerca de allí permanecían en el mismo estado el resto que conformaba al grupo, perdidos totalmente en el mundo inconsciente y sin dar seña alguna de liberarse de ello.

La anciana se apresuró hacia donde permanecía la chica junto a ese dragón bicolor, la giró hacia ella e inmediatamente comprobó la fragilidad de su respiración; no sólo era lenta, sino también era inconstante, eso no era para nada una buena señal y tampoco lo era la tonalidad carmesí que empezaba a expandirse sobre su hombro derecho.

Contemplar un escenario como ése no era sencillo, ni siquiera concebible, pero estaba ocurriendo realmente y el tiempo que demorara en ser corregido determinaría el final de aquella historia, de aquella que había iniciado con párrafos simples y que ahora había llevado a un clímax tenebroso y escabroso.

No había más tiempo que perder, no había más que meditar…Sólo era cuestión de actuar en la brevedad posible o las lamentaciones llegarían al poco tiempo después.

Dentro de aquella edificación la actividad era abrumadora y las enfermeras iban de acá para allá tratando de atender lo más rápido posible a quienes habían sido traídos en calidad de urgencia. Había bastante trabajo y ninguna de las enfermeras poseía el tiempo para responder las preguntas que aquellos tres chicos poseían, aquellos que habían traído en tal estado a ese grupo de pokemon que compartían la misma suerte que su poseedora.

Aunque habían transcurrido horas desde que habían llegado, hasta el punto en que una vez la noche había caído, ninguno de ellos sacaba un pie de ese hospital; permanecían allí esperando a recibir noticias mientras aquel par de ancianos les hacían compañía.

—¿Pero qué demonios se supone que había allá abajo? –cuestionó con frialdad Red a aquel par de ancianos-.

—Un cementerio pokemon, como en el resto del Monte Pírico –contestó Caly- Uno al que no se le permite el acceso al público en general, no sólo porque está completamente oscuro, sino porque el terreno allí es delicado.

—Por como ella salió está más que claro que hay algo fuerte y sin escrúpulos –reclamaba Green-.

—Allá abajo sólo hay viejas y olvidadas tumbas. Y lo que ella iba a buscar, el talismán –continuaba Edmond-.

—Está claro que ella no sólo se topó con eso –exponía bastante molesto Gold-.

—Lo sentimos, no podemos decirles más –se disculpaba Caly- Porque esto es un tema personal no sólo de Shade, sino de su hermano y los demás. Si les hablamos al respecto, estaríamos traicionando su confianza.

—Nosotros nos sentimos del mismo modo que ustedes. Después de todo conocemos a Shade y los otros desde hace tiempo y les guardamos un cariño profundo. Si por nosotros fuera ellos no estarían pasando por todo esto –comentaba tristemente Edmond-.

—Habrá que esperar a que ella se recupere para preguntarle qué fue lo que ocurrió allá dentro. Ese talismán debía de ser importante como para haber hecho algo tan cruel como esto –espetó irritado Green mientras llamaba la atención de una de las enfermeras del lugar-.

—Los pokemon se encuentran totalmente agotados, como si hubieran estado batallando por largo tiempo sin descanso alguno. Y aunque poseen heridas de diferentes grados de severidad, sus vidas están fuera de peligro gracias a que ustedes los trajeron a tiempo. Un poco más y hubiera sido demasiado tarde para todos ellos.

—¿Qué hay sobre ella? –preguntó Red-.

—Al igual que ellos, está completamente cansada y la herida que recibió sobre su hombro fue lo suficientemente profunda como para producirle una pérdida importante de sangre. Pero ya le hemos colocado las unidades de sangre adecuadas y ahora sólo bastante que se recupere por completo. Aunque le tomará un poco de tiempo –expuso la enfermera-.

—Atacarla con un arma…eso sí que es de cobardes –expresó Gold-.

—Cuando tengamos más información se las comunicaremos –dijo como último la enfermera antes de retirarse-.

—Sinceramente dudo que haya sido atacada por un arma. Ese estilo es muy propio de él…-comentaba Caly con gran pesar-.

—¿De quién habla? –rápidamente se unió a la charla Green-.

—Estoy hablando de ese hombre…del hombre que porta la máscara del sol –se veía seio mientras tomaba asiento y empezaba a sobarse la cien-.

—Creía que no tenía pensado decirnos absolutamente nada –Red se aproximó hasta la anciana con el resto de sus compañeros-.

—El hombre de la máscara de Sol no es exclusivo de la vida de Shade. Nosotros los ancianos sabemos de él, aunque sea un poco. Aunque muchos consideran que su existencia sólo es un viejo mito, una manera de infundir temor –Caly trataba de hacer memoria de esos viejos tiempos-.

—Nadie está completamente seguro de su origen, ni siquiera desde cuándo es que apareció por todas estas regiones…Sólo se sobreentiende que su existencia ya estaba allí desde hace tiempo atrás…Como una sombra que trata de oscurecerlo todo –proseguía Edmond-.

—Un momento…Si ustedes lo conocen de hace años atrás, ¿significa que él posee su edad? –cuestionaba Green-.

—Un humano no puede vivir su vida sin conocer lo que los años son capaz de hacer en el cuerpo –la anciana contemplaba sus manos llegas de arrugas y manchas producto de la edad- Pero él, él es el mismo de hace medio siglo atrás…En él lo único que ha cambiado es su carencia de escrúpulos.

—Por esa misma razón, todos creyeron que no existía un ser como ése. ¿Qué clase de humano podría vivir eternamente sin envejecer? Ninguno…Por eso se creía que aquel hombre con máscara de sol, no era más que un monstruo, uno creado para asustar a la gente y provocar sumisión –Edmond miraba fijamente a aquellos jóvenes- Pero sin importar lo que él sea, su presencia es simplemente augurio de que algo…va a tornarse desastroso.

—Shade sabe lidiar a su propia manera con Sol y sus encuentros jamás han concluido de esta manera. Por lo que es evidente que había alguien más acompañándole o simplemente el que la atacó allá abajo era alguien diferente a Sol. Todo pudo haber ido mal desde un principio –mencionaba Caly consternada-.

—Las dos cosas debieron de haber sido importantes…-espetaba Red-.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ello, Red? –preguntó Gold-.

—Quien estuviera allá abajo consiguió lo que quería, hacerse del talismán y de ella…Aunque posiblemente sólo deseaba quitar del camino a Shade de un modo u otro.

—Lo logró –sentenció Green- En su estado no podrá intervenir.

—El plan suena a Sol, pero la ejecución no –concluyó Caly-.

—He informado a su hermano y los demás, pero…-decía con duda Edmond-.

—¿Ellos también, no es así? –preguntó temerosa Caly-.

—Ellos lograron salir sin mayor daño del sitio en donde se encontraban. Y estarán aquí en poco tiempo –aclaraba Edmond, mismo que se dirigía hacia la salida del hospital- Iré a ver si han llegado al puerto.

—Cuando lleguen Max y los demás podrán intentar persuadirlos de que les hablen de todo esto –habló con cansancio Caly-.

—No hay necesidad de que nos lo sugiera, lo haremos en el instante en que crucen la puerta de entrada –amenazó Red-.

—Aunque les advierto, si llegan a involucrarse demasiado en asuntos que no les atañen, pronto se verán en el mismo escenario que Shade y los demás, y no estoy muy segura que puedan lidiar con ello. Ya que ustedes todavía poseen personas a las cuales proteger, deberían pensarse mucho mejor las cosas –advertía Caly, a la vez que su atención era llamada por Edmond, quien había vuelto, pero no solo-.

Podía sentirse la enorme tensión que allí prevalecía, misma que se incrementó en el momento en que ellos dos se encontraron y se cruzaron palabras simplemente con la mirada.

—Hasta que apareces Max, pensé que no lo harías –el pelinegro estaba verdaderamente molesto-.

—Incluso después de ver todo lo que viste este día, ¿deseas saber Red?¿Quieres arriesgar a esas chicas, tu familia y tus amigos por el deseo de saciar tu curiosidad? –cuestionó Max en tono duro-.

—Quiero conocer a lo que me estoy enfrentando; lo demás me encargaré por propia cuenta.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste con esa chica Blue?¿Sabes que si Shade no hubiera estado allí posiblemente nunca la hubieras encontrado?¿Eso es lo que quieres Red?¿Quieres eso? –preguntaba moderando el tono de su voz, pero era demasiado evidente que estaba enfadado, no con él, sino consigo mismo-.

—No quiero nada de eso, por eso mismo quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí, para encontrar un modo de detenerlo –apuntó firmemente Red-.

—Shade me comentó la única condición que te ofreció para informarte sobre Sol. La misma se aplica si quieres saber sobre el resto...Sobre Luna y Estrella...Tendrás que derrotarnos a nosotros tres para obtener la información, porque sólo así tendré un poco de seguridad de que no los harán añicos en el primer round y que al menos sobrevivirán tras la batalla que tengan contra alguno de ellos.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con sobrevivir? –cuestionaba Green incrédulo-.

—Sol, Luna y Estrella son rivales con los que debes obtener la victoria o el empate, pero nunca la derrota, porque será lo último que experimentes en esta vida –su tono era frío e implacable; no mentí y ellos lo sabían perfectamente- Quizá no lo crean, pero en los hombros de cada uno de ellos está el peso de quienes intentaron detenerlos antes y de los que se toparon en su camino por error.

—No son un juego…Más bien son como una pesadilla andante que no se detendrá hasta que te absorba por completo o le frenes tú –sentenciaba Allen-.

—No es que queramos verlos en la ignorancia de no saber a qué demonios se están enfrentando. Pero preferimos eso a verles experimentar lo que nosotros ya vivimos y que no podemos corregir, porque no se puede dar vuelta atrás al pasado y salvar a quienes fuimos incapaces de proteger –agregaba Dylan mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Red- Entendemos cómo se sienten, pero esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento –en sus ojos se advertía una profunda tristeza, una que también empezaba a invadir a Red; en un breve instante se marchó de allí junto con Max, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde permanecía Shade-.

—No somos los únicos que conocemos esta verdad, y eso es algo que sabes mejor que nadie Red, pero al menos sí somos los únicos que no queremos que se metan más allá del límite en esta situación. Al mismo tiempo, tampoco somos nadie para detenerlos de que vayan y busquen por su propia cuenta. No controlamos la voluntad humana, después de todo –ilustraba Allen con una media sonrisa- Pero consideren que ahora son amigos de Shade y ella ya no desea perder a nadie más –explicó con una sinceridad amarga, despidiéndose y alcanzando a aquellos dos que se le habían adelantado-.

—Esto…es demasiado para un solo día…-Gold se sentó de golpe en uno de esos sillones que permanecían en la sala de espera-.

—Y sus advertencias no eran para nada un juego. Y con lo que presenciamos esta mañana, es más que claro que esos sujetos son de cuidado…Además de que posiblemente…ni siquiera sean humanos –decía Green entre una mezcla de impotencia y asombro-.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo…estoy hartándome de todo esto…Estoy empezando a sentirme fastidiado de no saber nada, de no saber hacia dónde dirigirme o qué hacer para evitar que…cosas como las de hoy vuelvan a repetirse…Y como él dice, no pueden impedirnos ir a buscar información sobre esto nosotros mismos.

—…Red…-Green veía de reojo a Gold, como si con la mirada fuera más que suficiente para que éste entendiera la idea que poseía- No podemos dejar que todo dependa de ellos, no cuando nosotros también queremos evitar que ellos…sigan haciendo de las suyas.

—Creo que esto significa que tenemos que hallar a Giovanni, ¿no es así chicos?

—Aborrezco la idea de una alianza, pero…es el modo más rápido que tengo a la mano para conseguir información sobre Sol y los demás –indicaba Red mientras ajustaba su gorra un poco-.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos mañana por la mañana, Red? –cuestionó Gold-.

—Primero debemos localizar a Giovanni. Dudo que permanezca en el mismo sitio que en ese momento, segundo, ajustar una cita y bueno, lo demás se dará solo.

—Me haré cargo de ello –Green se apresuró a buscar algo en su celular-.

—¿No piensas ir a visitarla, Red? –inquirió Gold-.

—De momento ver el rostro de su hermano, me pone de muy mal humor –expuso secamente solamente para abandonar el hospital-.

—Creo que…Red empieza a odiar a Max –musitó quedito Gold-.

Seguidos y fuertes se escuchaban los pasos que hacían eco en la inmensidad de ese antiguo y prácticamente abandonado castillo de estilo medieval, una que pese a los años se mantenía en perfectas condiciones y conservaba magníficamente cada uno de los accesorios que alguna vez le dieron realce y estatus.

La alfombra escarlata de bordes dorados decoraba cada uno de los pasillos de piedra mientras que los cuadros hacían lo suyo con las paredes junto con los floreros y pequeñas mesas de madera. Aquello parecía un viejo salto en el tiempo, estancado en un período donde las batallas a gran escala eran llevadas a cabo de forma cotidiana y entre reinos.

La vista que se exponía era sencillamente sensacional, como si estuviera salida de un cuento de fantasía donde los bosques reverdecían con cada estación, donde los arroyos llevaban agua cristalina a todos lados, donde las flores le daban color a todo lo que envolvieran; era un sitio en donde la vida misma era tranquila y llena de bendiciones.

Aquel palco de dura y pesada piedra blanca permitía admirar desde una altura envidiable todo ese maravilloso paisaje y sentirse extrañamente el gobernante de esas tierras prósperas y calladas.

Unos cuantos pasos más se acercaron hasta aquel palco y simplemente cesaron en el instante en que había contemplado que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de aquel individuo.

Alto y de espalda amplia era aquel hombre de camisa blanca cuyas mangas permanecían totalmente remangadas luciendo magníficamente bien bajo aquel chaleco negro de botones grises donde la ausencia de corbata no era para nada un impedimento para que luciera bien la parte de arriba con aquel pantalón negro de vestir que se complementaba con aquellos zapatos negros de charol.

Aunque ambas manos permanecían dentro de sus bolsillos, era más que claro que una de ellas se encontraba cubierta por un guante negro y de piel, mientras que la otra sencillamente permanecía totalmente desnuda.

No había manera de observar la tonalidad de su cabello, no si esa máscara cubría totalmente su rostro y simplemente le proporcionaba más misterio a su ya intrigante persona.

—Hasta que llegas. Demoraste bastante en llegar aquí, Luna –dijo aquel hombre de voz gruesa y un tanto rasposa-.

—Lamento la demora, simplemente hubo tropecemos en el camino. Nada que no pueda ser arreglado –comentaba ella, colocándose a su lado, entregándole aquel talismán hecho extrañamente de hermoso jade blanco-.

—Conseguimos uno de dos, es una buena cifra. No pensé que Shade perdería tan fácilmente –se mofó un poco y guardó aquel objeto en su bolsa-.

—Elegiste a la mejor persona para confrontarla. Al menos tiene el suficiente efecto para haberla hecho fallar en la batalla y todavía salir penosamente herida.

—El pasado es algo que nos marca Luna. Si no se aprende de él, se condena a repetirse la historia. Aunque claro, no hay mucho que ella pueda hacer contra la persona que me tomé las molestias de traerle.

—Pero esos chicos entrometidos lo arruinaron todo y lograron salvarla en el último momento –se quejaba Luna sonando malhumorada-.

—Ellos no saben nada de nosotros en realidad…Sólo han contemplado un poco de lo que somos capaces de hacer.

—No parece ser suficiente para intimidarlos.

—Después de que contemplaron el estado en que quedó Shade posiblemente deseen entrometerse por completo en todo esto, Luna. Y cuando por fin muerdan el anzuelo, sabremos con certeza que nuestro plan resultó.

—Cuando eso suceda entonces sólo tendremos que ir por cada uno de ellos y hacerlos caer en nuestras redes –la idea emocionaba con locura a Luna-.

—Como ha sido por todo este tiempo. Lo único que cambia es el tiempo y las personas que caen en ella, de ahí en fuera el método es el mismo –se escuchó tremendamente arrogante-.

—Me pregunto si estos chicos opondrán resistencia, es decir, si al menos se resistirán a que hagamos lo que queramos de ellos. ¿Crees que nos podamos divertir con ellos un rato? –cuestionaba fascinada y con gran interés Luna-.

—No todos son tan resistentes Luna.

—Eso le quita la diversión a todo, ¿sabes?

—De momento deja que lleguen a ese hombre sin problema alguno. Quiero que al menos sepan un poco de nosotros y después, bueno, tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que hay que hacer cuando ellos entren a nuestro territorio, Luna.

—Ya vi de dónde puedo empezar a jalar los hilos. Bueno, es su culpa por tener tantos puntos abiertos, aunque sé que lo mejor es tomar los más importantes, esta vez usaré todos. Así será más divertido.

—Eres una abusiva Luna –soltó sarcástico- Ya que abusas que ellos no saben cómo enfrentarnos en realidad, porque consideran que sólo es un simple combate –comentó burlón, liberando sus manos de sus bolsillos- Pero si son tan buenos, podrán arreglárselas.

—Deberías ir a verlos y presentarte…Nunca está de más darles la bienvenida a tu juego…Sol…


	22. Capítulo 22

Es martes, lo sé! Pero qué más da, debo empezar a ponerme al día aquí, o en XD me colgarán viva por dejarlos sin actualización desde hace casi un mes e.e En fin, aquí un cap que les aclarará algunas dudas existenciales, otras más le harán volar la cabeza y quizás el final les provoque un paro cardíaco o al menos maldecirme XD en todos los idiomas que conozcan. Gracias por sus lecturas, sus comentarios animan y me hacen querer llenarlos de caps :D Así que comenten y denme su opinión sobre la historia. Sin más, besos y abrazos ;D

**Capítulo 22: Realidad**

Una pequeña manzana roja se posaba entre sus manos mientras era comida con lentitud por su portador; podía sentirse la calidez de la mañana que acababa de iniciar. En esa habitación el silencio se había vuelto el secuestrador de toda esa área y no planeaba irse si no había cooperación por parte de los dos que permanecían allí.

Unos vendajes alrededor de ese hombre lastimado en combinación con la vestimenta que es usual dentro de los hospitales eran lo único llamativo y nuevo en aquella joven de ojos bicolor y cabello azul platinado. Por otro lado, su visitante parecía estar bastante concentrado haciendo una lectura modesta.

—Y a todo esto…¿a dónde fue Red? –cuestionaba Shade-.

—¿No te haces a la idea, Shade? –contestó su hermano-.

—Ya veo –decía dándole un pequeño mordisco a su manzana-.

—No quiero que te sientas culpable por lo que ocurrió dentro del Monte Pírico, Shade. Ya recuperaremos el talismán de un modo u otro.

—Eso lo sé, pero…era algo importante. Además…no estaba preparada todavía para hacerle cara –decía Shade en tono bajo- No pude concentrarme en el combate y terminé siendo víctima no sólo de él, sino también de los que estaban con él.

—No es para menos Shade. No se puede lidiar con algo como eso como si fuera cualquier cosa. Que hayamos soportado todo este tiempo lo que ellos sean capaces de hacer, no significa que no encontrarán algo con que hacernos tambalear.

—Pero ustedes pudieron hacerle cara de manera más fácil que yo…Y para colmo terminé perdiendo el talismán en el proceso. Es tan patético –musitaba Shade con cierta depresión-.

—Tienes que recuperarte de esto Shade, no sólo de las heridas físicas que él te ha propinado, sino de las más importantes. No va a ser fácil, pero si no lo haces, la siguiente vez hará que te quedes sin tus pokemon.

—Es algo que tengo muy en mente Max. Sé que no debo rendirme ahora que hemos aguantado tanto y podremos tener una oportunidad de vencerlos. Y tampoco quiero perder a mi equipo. Así que tendré que arrancarme esto que me está matando –ella le miraba con enorme consternación; aquellas heridas invisibles continuaban provocando estragos en su ser- Estoy preocupada.

—Yo sé los advertí Shade…Todos lo hicimos, y lo sabes.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por ellos…Además, no olvides que nosotros estuvimos en su misma posición hace años atrás…A nosotros también nos negaron la información y tuvimos que buscarla por nosotros mismos. No hicimos caso a las advertencias y terminamos metiéndonos en algo que nunca quisimos enfrentar.

—Exactamente porque nosotros cometimos ese error por imprudencia, tratamos de evitar que alguien más caiga en él.

—Pero ellos son tercos y quieren salvar a todos de Sol y los demás –la chica cada vez se sentía más intranquila-.

—Shade, no me pongas esa cara –Max miraba hacia otro lado, sabía que su hermana le observaba con los ojos temblorosos, como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito-.

—Hazlo por mí, anda. Que sea mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado –mencionaba ilusionada mientras continuaba mirándolo fijamente-.

—Ungh…

Desde el exterior se contemplaba la fachada de una simple tienda, no obstante, ambos sabían que no sólo era eso y sin más entraron, avistando de inmediato aquellas miradas que no estaban felices de que estuvieran allí. Sin embargo aquellos hombres no podían hacer nada para impedir que se dirigieran hasta el fondo, donde unas escaleras que conducían hacia un aparente sótano permanecían intransitadas.

No se sorprendían en lo absoluto de que aquello sólo hubiera sido una mera finta, después de todo ya habían estado allí enfrentando al temido equipo rocket. Ahora simplemente transitaban aquel pasillo iluminado y totalmente reforzado por el acero que impedía que se viniera abajo.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta de reconocimiento electrónico donde uno de los vigilantes introdujo la clave para que pudieran pasar sin problema alguno.

El interior de aquel cuarto era sorprendente por muchos motivos, uno de ellos, su gran extensión pese a encontrarse bajo la tierra, lo segundo, la gran cantidad de equipo que allí se encontraba sin hacer uso aparente de éste.

Detrás de aquel hombre de traje se posaba un monitor de pantalla plana que mostraba viejas ruinas que no les resultaban conocidas y que no les despertaba interés alguno.

Dos sillas se dispusieron para los invitados y aquel anfitrión simplemente les miró atentamente durante unos minutos antes de que emitiera palabra alguna.

—Viniste a verme antes de lo que me imaginé, Red –expresó Giovanni, clavando su mirada en él-.

—No me gusta irme con rodeos, así que dime todo lo que necesito saber sobre esos sujetos y me tendrás como aliado –enunció directamente Red-.

—Veo que debieron de haber pasado cosas interesantes, como lo ocurrido en Ciudad Iris hace poco –comentaba Giovanni empezando a escribir sobre el teclado que poseía aquella pantalla- Empecemos con esto –decía al tiempo que un grupo de tres imágenes se ampliaban con celeridad-.

—¿Informes? –cuestionó confundido Green-.

—Son los únicos informes que pudieron ser recuperados de hace más de setenta años atrás, el resto se perdieron o fueron destruidos –expresaba Giovanni observándoles de reojo- Se preguntarán qué es lo que tiene esto que ver, ¿no es verdad? Fue en esas fechas cuando se conoció por primera vez que había anormalidades en este mundo.

—¿Anormalidades?¿A qué te refieres con ello? –el pelinegro estaba confundido-.

—Cuando comenzó a percibirse que había repercusiones con lo que las personas hacían. Es decir, percibieron por primera ocasión lo que se contempló hace casi sesenta años atrás y lo que ahora se está viendo. La aparición de Sol, Luna y Estrella.

—No está quedándonos muy claro todo esto, Giovanni –se quejó Green-.

—Esto no es simple de entender y aunque cueste creerlo es la suma de diferentes factores. Y por ello debemos empezar con esto –mostró en la pantalla tres fotografías en blanco y negro, donde aparecían dos hombres y una mujer-.

—¿Y ellos? –preguntó Red, quien se había acercado junto con Green para apreciar mejor las tres imágenes-.

—Desde que conocí a esos sujetos empecé a hacer mi propia investigación, una que fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensé, especialmente porque habían sido eventos que transcurrieron hace tantos años atrás. No obstante, con esfuerzo logré hallar muchas cosas y armar la historia que aparentemente había escuchado desde que era niño.

Las personas que están aquí no fueron famosas, porque no hicieron grandes logros ante los ojos de los demás, aunque en verdad sí lo hicieron pero no muchos supieron de ello.

Jason, Kya y Noshua fueron los nombres de cada uno de ellos…Quienes por accidente se toparon con ellos. Un encuentro casual que arrojaría el freno de esas entidades de forma momentánea.

—¿Qué ellos los detuvieron?¿Pero cómo? –cuestionaba incrédulo Red-.

—En aquel momento ellos eran jóvenes, posiblemente de la misma edad que todos ustedes, junto con la experiencia y posiblemente algo más, lograron frenarles.

—¿Y ese algo más sería? –decía Green-.

—Eso es lo mismo que yo desearía saber. En los informes que les mostré antes no hacen alusión a su victoria, sino más bien a su derrota. Ya que después de que los detuvieran en su primer encuentro, ellos lograron volver y ahora no sólo eran más fuertes que antes, sino que estaban furiosos por aquella derrota. Deseaban venganza y al final lo lograron…quitando del camino de forma definitiva a cada uno de ellos.

Esos entrenadores y pokemon al final perecieron…a manos de ellos…Quienes lo hicieron ver como un mero accidente…Por eso en los informes de su muerte, todo quedó en que murieron en accidentes, mismos que ocurrieron el mismo día con variación en la hora. Nadie indagó demasiado, más que el hombre del cual obtuve estos informes. No es que me los diera, sino más bien los hallé y su firma estaba hasta el final de cada uno de estos documentos.

—Terminaron con ellos…sin piedad…y se llevaron consigo a sus compañeros de batalla –señalaba Green con enfado-.

—No tendría caso alguno que les estuviera hablando de esto, sino existiera una relación. Hay una, una que no imaginé. El mundo es verdaderamente pequeño y esos seres realmente les agrada terminar con algo una vez que lo inician.

—Habla Giovanni –Red empezaba a impacientarse-.

—Jason, Kya y Noshua irónicamente resultaron estar estrechamente relacionados con la primera Elite Four…Después de todo, ellos eran sus descendientes directos –reveló Giovanni-.

—…Poseían los motivos…Eran los descendientes de quienes hace años atrás los habían desafiado y derrotado. No satisfechos con haber terminado con quienes les crearon humillación, fueron por sus descendientes –Green estaba asombrado ante tal hecho-.

—Cuando el Primer Mando empezó a combatir contra aquella organización, The White Nighmare, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que los verdaderos jefes aparecieran ante ellos –Giovanni cambió las imágenes, sólo para colocar aquel grupo de tres pinturas- La Estrella, la Luna y el Sol.

Sus máscaras sólo son su manera de mofarse de este mundo…

—¿Mofarse de este mundo? –preguntó desconcertado Red-.

—Todas esas figuras simbolizan algo específico…La Estrella engendra la esperanza…La Luna el tiempo vivo…El Sol la chispa divina…Y cada uno de ellos entran en armonía…La chispa divina es lo que presta al cuerpo de vida, el tiempo es lo que le vuelve sabio y al mismo tiempo le permite coexistir en este mundo, pero aún con todo ello, requiere de esperanzas, esperanzas que le permitan proseguir aun cuando todo está en contra…

La Estrella aplasta las esperanzas que le permiten al ser mantenerse firme por las adversidades que pone en su camino, aplastando su espíritu. La Luna sólo le hace notar que sin importar el tiempo que invierta no adquirirá la experiencia que requiera para encararla y con ello sólo prolonga la agonía de la desesperanza. El Sol, sólo toma lo único que puede representar un problema, su vida…

Ellos se mofan de la vida humana y usan esas máscaras para simbolizar que incluso lo que es capaz de renovar y ayudar a continuar, también puede destruir y condenar.

—Eso es un…tanto perturbador…-dijo Red con seriedad; su mente empezaba a crearse más y más preguntas, muchas de las cuales no tendrían una respuesta inmediata- Parece ser que nos enfrentamos con algo que…ha estado en este mundo por años…y que ni siquiera es humano.

—Y no son los únicos que están peleando contra esas cosas –espetó Giovanni, exponiendo en pantalla aquel grupo de vídeos- Parece ser que hay quienes también los conocen y desean frenarles a toda costa.

Aquellos vídeos aunque poseían una calidad no tan buena, eran capaces de dar una idea de quienes salían en cada una de las tomas. Era curioso, ellos conocían bastante bien a quienes salían allí y les costaba creer que ellos estuvieran tan involucrados en todo ese asunto.

—Cuando vi a Shade la noche que te cité para proponerte el reto, creía que su rostro se me hacía un tanto conocido. Después vine a casa a ver esto, y entonces comprendí por qué me había sentido de ese modo cuando la vi en esa ocasión. Max, Allen, Dylan y Shade, ellos en verdad que son un grupo con habilidades peculiares…Y fueron quienes se encargaron de quitar del camino a varios de los hombres que trabajan para la organización de The White Nightmare.

—El ataque que hizo Max a aquellos camiones cerca de las Ruinas Alfa –comentaba Green-.

—Ellos han de saber tanto como yo, o incluso un poco más –dijo Giovanni mientras cargaba un vídeo más- Y esto es lo último que he investigado y que no me queda muy claro qué es, pero es de interés que lo conozcan para que entiendan un poco más todo esto.

Una inmensa oscuridad era lo que inundaba mayoritariamente aquel vídeo, pero había avistes de coloración dentro de éste que ayudaban a vislumbrar las formas. Al fondo existía una gran masa coloreada de tonos que iban del azul marino a un tono tan oscuro que se confundía con el negro, sin embargo, eso no era lo interesante, sino la otra masa con la misma tonalidad que a diferencia de la primera, se movía dentro de esa pequeña área, como si empezara a sentir desesperación y lo único que deseara, fuera escapar y abandonar ese sitio en el menor tiempo posible.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? –cuestionó Red siendo incapaz de despegar su mirada de aquella masa móvil-.

—Una cámara térmica…-decía Green-.

—Allí aparentemente sólo había un refrigerador, mismo que queda bastante claro en la imagen que la cámara muestra. No obstante, aquella otra masa apareció también y se buscó algo que pudiera provocar esa lectura, pero no tenía sentido, ya que para empezar eso se movía.

Una cámara normal no mostró a nada ni nadie allí durante el período de grabación en que esa masa móvil apareció en la cámara infrarrojo. No había concordancia ni explicaciones que me satisficieran, por lo que tuve que continuar investigando.

Al final aunque hallé una respuesta, me surgieron muchas más preguntas. No había habido error, realmente algo había estado allí en esa habitación y había escapado…por un pequeño hoyo hecho en la pared entre una serie de cajas que permanecían al lado de la puerta de entrada.

No sólo era angosto el hoyo sino que en ningún momento la cámara mostró que esa masa se moviera en tal dirección. Su presencia allí fue un total misterio así como su escape. En un vistazo ya estaba allí y después ya no –adelantó el vídeo hasta la hora en que ese ser había borrado su existencia del vídeo-.

—¿Qué fue lo que investigaste sobre eso? –cuestionaba Green tras poner en pausa la imagen de aquella masa azulada- Porque hasta donde yo sé, la escala de color que se aprecia en ese ser indicaría que su temperatura corporal está muy por debajo de la que es…aceptable para un ser viviente.

—Y sin embargo se mueve plácidamente, sin problema alguno. Y además, tampoco posee una forma clara pese a que la cámara térmica es capaz de mostrarnos una imagen luminosa que en cualquier otro caso haría alusión a su silueta –comentaba Red intrigado-.

—Eso que ven allí, visible sólo a través de las cámaras térmicas, sin forma y capaz de destrozar los objetos son algo más de lo que tendrán que preocuparse –musitó con tremenda preocupación- Porque no son visibles al ojo humano, pero son capaz de hacer daño…

Muchos de mis hombres fueron exterminados por esas cosas…Los que sobrevivieron juran haber sido atacados por cosas que no veían pero que les herían sin descanso y al mismo tiempo sentían como les inundaba la desesperanza y perdían lentamente el deseo de continuar peleando por su vida.

Los verdaderos sirvientes de Sol y los demás…son esas cosas…Esas que no sé cómo es que fueron creadas, y si no fue así, ¿de dónde vienen?¿Del mismo sito que Sol, Luna y Estrella? Sólo sé algo, son unos monstruos que empiezan a tornarse más violentos y de los que hay más dudas que respuestas.

—¿Cómo rayos se supone que pelearemos contra algo que ni siquiera vemos? Ignorando el hecho de que no sabemos qué son –inquiría Red-.

—Eso es algo que anda resolviendo mi equipo de investigación Red. La manera de cómo verlos y al mismo tiempo, cómo destruirlos –Giovanni observaba una grabación en vivo de un laboratorio ubicado en otra instalación, posiblemente no muy lejos de allí- Pero no está resultando una tarea sencilla pese a que ya hay algunos prototipos para poder visualizarlos y una manera de hacerlos retroceder, sigue siendo insuficiente. Sólo son medidas que ayudan a disminuir la incidencia de un ataque.

—Pues has hecho bastante en un tiempo relativamente corto –exponía Red mirándolo fijamente-.

—Un poco de avance se lo debo a esa chica llamada Shade, quien en una simple demostración, puso en claro que esas cosas tienen un desagrado por la luz penetrante, por lo que el ataque destello de un pokemon los hace retroceder.

Aunque hay algo que me inquieta en ella…

—¿Qué? –preguntó Red serio-.

—En aquella ocasión en que ella usó a su umbreon con esas criaturas, lo único que yo podía sentir a mi alrededor eran todas sus miradas, y por un breve instante contemplé sus ojos, penetrantes y brillando de forma escarlata. Pero cuando la luna dejó de ser bloqueada por las nubes sólo me quedé con esa sensación y ya no contemplaba absolutamente nada, sólo veía a mis hombres derribados en el suelo y a ese umbreon…Después la vi a ella…

Sin embargo, esa chica parecía estar mirando fijamente a esos seres que yo era incapaz de vislumbrar sino hubiera sido por ese momento de total oscuridad…Llámame paranoico, pero estoy seguro de que ella…es capaz de verlos…Sería bueno poder tenerla aquí y poder examinar con cuidado sus ojos.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Giovanni –amenazó Green-.

—No estoy lo suficientemente loco para ir por ella, y menos con esos tres que tiene de guardaespaldas. Pero es curiosidad lo que esos chicos me despiertan, más si se ponen a pensar…¿Por qué continúan con vida después de todo este tiempo que llevan con enemistad con Sol y los demás? Cuando a todos los demás que se toparon en su camino los aniquilaron en un parpadeo, pero a ellos no…No cuestiono que sean fuertes, yo mismo lo he visto en las grabaciones, pero…¿por qué?¿Por qué están obsesionados con ellos al punto de dejarlos vivos? –se cuestionaba fuertemente Giovanni mientras miraba detenidamente las fotos que se colgaban en la pantalla de aquellos cuatro chicos-.

—Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber…-Red observaba con detenimiento a esos cuatro chicos- ¿Qué es lo que guardan ellos?

—Entonces, ¿cómo será el modo en que trabajaremos? –decía Green ahora que las explicaciones habían sido dadas-.

Sólo había silencio en el interior de aquel vehículo y aunque había una bella vista en el exterior, ninguno de los dos deseaba bajar los vidrios polarizados; en ese instante sólo deseaban estar tranquilos para poder asimilar toda la información que habían recibido y les continuaba haciendo ruido.

Un golpe brusco se escuchó sobre el parachoques, como si algo se les hubiera atravesado a media carretera y ocasionara el alto total del coche. Esto alteró un poco el estado de los chicos, no obstante, el copiloto bajó a ver lo que ocurría.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ahora era el piloto el que bajaba a ver por qué estaba demorando tanto tiempo en volver; pero pronto se percataron de que algo no estaba yendo nada bien y serían los próximos en salir y ver la razón de por qué ninguno de esos dos hombres regresaba.

Sorpresa fue la que se llevaron al salir del auto y hallarse completamente solos en media carretera. Era imposible que esos dos se hubieran dado a la fuga ya que el terreno era demasiado plano y el único sitio para esconderse estaba hacia abajo, hacia el bosque que se plasmaba pasando esa peligrosa empinada.

—No pudieron simplemente haber sido tragados por la tierra –Green miraba en todas direcciones-.

—Y si combinamos lo que está ocurriendo ahora con lo que nos contó Giovanni, entonces el resultado no es alentador de ningún modo –agregaba Red quien tampoco dejaba de estar atento ni por un segundo-.

—Salgamos de aquí de una buena vez por todas –espeto Green liberando a su pidgeot y Red a charizard-.

Era el escape perfecto, así era como lucía a simple vista, pero ahora la situación era totalmente diferente. ¿Qué era aquello que impedía que sus pokemon aéreos pudieran emprender el vuelo y alejarse de la zona?¿Qué estaba sujetándolos para que ni siquiera pudieran extender sus alas? Sus compañeros se quejaban de algo que ni siquiera ellos mismos podían contemplar y que estaba volviéndose un problema.

El lanzallamas e hiperrayo no estaban dirigidos hacia un punto en específico, sólo habían sido mandados tratando de acertar en algo y de algún modo lo habían conseguido. No obstante, ahora contemplaban que no saldrían fácilmente de allí, no sin pasarlo a él primero.

No tenían ni la menor idea de en qué momento llegó allí, sólo estaban consciente de algo, ese personaje era el último que les faltaba por conocer…El último al final del camino que habían empezado a recorrer sin darse cuenta y que no tendría para nada buenas intenciones con ellos…La máscara del sol se hizo presente sobre ese hombre de traje negro y capa escarlata.

—…Sol…-exclamaba Red con las pupilas dilatadas y sin apartar su mirada de él-.


	23. Capítulo 23

Bueno, sé que no es viernes, pero aprovecharé que tengo tiempo y he revisado el capítulo para publicarlo XD (Menos mal que en están calmaditos y nadie me reclama nada). En fin, acá un capítulo más, espero lo disfruten mucho, porque yo me divertí de lo lindo escribiéndolo (bien sádica yo XD). Sin más, besos y abrazos! Un saludo a todos mis lectores fantasmas XD Y muchas gracias por los que comentan, se valora mucho!

**Capítulo 23: Territorio**

Tras haber dicho aquel nombre no hubo ni el más pequeño ruido, sólo miradas, miradas que trasmitían sorpresa y en cierto modo, temor.

—Creo que han recibido información que les ha hecho tener una mala imagen de mi persona –mencionaba Sol, manteniéndose en un mismo punto, fijo y sin demasiadas intenciones de moverse-.

—Así que…al fin nos conocemos…-espetaba Red manteniendo su postura-.

—El joven Red y el joven Green. He escuchado muchas cosas de ustedes dos, y debo de admitir que me siento impresionado. Me pregunto, ¿serán tan buenos como todo mundo dice?¿Estarán al nivel del Primer Alto Mando? –decía campante Sol con aquella voz que le traía recuerdos a ambos; no había duda, él había sido quien les llamó en ese momento-.

—Tú fuiste el enfermo que nos marcó en ese instante…-expresó furioso Green quien sólo miraba con rabia a ese sujeto-.

—Sólo les he hecho eso, ¿y ya me aborrecen? Qué poco aguante tienen…Quizás al final no haya sido tan buena elección el haberme tomado las molestias de haber venido a verlos personalmente.

—Si has venido a platicar únicamente, mejor hazlo en otra ocasión. De momento no tenemos ganas de platicar con el maniático que está convirtiendo a todas las regiones en campo de batalla –pronunció Red con poco humor mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada-.

—¿Les gustan las pruebas? Porque a mí me fascinan…-mencionaba con enorme burla Sol, sacando aquel par de pokebolas- Hace un tiempo que no me enfrento a nuevos retadores, por lo que espero que no me decepcionen.

Un arcanine y un espeon salieron por parte de aquellos dos entrenadores, mientras contemplaban que las elecciones de ese sujeto habían sido un houndoom y un absol.

—Espero que sepan trabajar en equipo, o entonces estarán en graves apuros –sentenció Sol mientras sus pokemon se lanzaban a la lucha sin necesidad de recibir orden alguna-.

La oscura bola sombra estaba siendo propulsada a gran velocidad por la llamarada de houndoom que poseía la potencia suficiente para causar bastante daño por sí sola. Pero incluso ese poder podía ser controlado sagazmente por la bella y colorida pantalla espejo de espeon, quien se encargaba de evitar que aquel ataque le afectara a él y arcanine.

¿Pero en qué momento ese absol se tornó tan veloz para tomar por sorpresa a espeon y arcanine? Ahora sólo podía contemplarse el impacto del ataque vuelo de absol sobre el ataque reflejo de espeon. Aquella protección se rompió y absol simplemente cargó velozmente energía para golpear a espeon con fuerza, mientras éste apuradamente había logrado evadir.

La llamarada de arcanine chocó contra la que houndoom, era una guerra de fuego donde ninguno de los dos cedía y que sin embargo era necesario el retroceso para poder avanzar y obtener una victoria. De esa manera probaría suerte con una carga rápida de energía al tiempo que se movía con agilidad para aproximarse hacia el houndoom que compartía la misma idea de ataque que él. La colisión vivida por ambos provocó el ser arrojados lejos el uno del otro, tratando de recuperar nuevamente la lucidez , preparándose para lanzarse nuevamente a la lucha.

Pero el ambiente no iba a permanecer tan amable y sereno. Ahora era gobernado por las bajas temperaturas y esa nieve que estaba empezando a tornarse un problema. La ventisca causada por absol sólo estaba complicándolo todo mientras se movía entre ella con gracia y rapidez cargando su cuerpo de electricidad, misma que se transformaría en una temida onda voltio de la cual se defendía espeon con pantalla de luz y su grácil celeridad.

Ese escudo azulado cubrió por completo a arcanine, resguardándolo del violento y constante ataque de cola férrea de houndoom quien parecía simplemente tornarse más afanoso en su tarea de hacer caer lo único que le separaba de su adversario. Un movimiento consistente fue suficiente para romper el escudo el mismo ataque; ahora cada uno de ellos se batían entre ataques normales y propios de su naturaleza de fuego.

El cuerpo entero de espeon se iluminó de una luz azulada, ejecutando magníficamente su ataque psíquico sobre aquel absol, quien para su mala fortuna había empleado ágilmente destello, cegando la vista el pokemon rosáceo y aprovechando esos segundos de ceguera para acertar precipitadamente aquella corriente eléctrica que emergía de su cuerpo. Aquella onda volteo sin duda había desequilibrado momentáneamente a espeon mismo que en su propio enfado mandó no sólo una, sino una constante lluvia de bolas sombras, cada una más violenta y mucho más grande que la anterior, mismas que eran respondidas con esa gama de llamaras azuladas que habían aparecido alrededor del cuerpo de absol. Todo aquello desencadenó en una tremenda explosión, una que orilló una vez más a reorganizarse, cada quien frente a su entrenador correspondiente, como si fuera a empezar la segunda vuelta.

—Esto está pintando muy bien –Sol se escuchaba satisfecho- Sus amigos están en muy buen estado, sólo se ven un poco cansados por el modo tan rápido que tienen mis pokemon de atacarles. Nada que un buen descanso no pueda lograr.

—Creía que eras mucho más fuerte y que de un solo golpe lo terminarías todo, Sol –dijo Red-.

—Es que para que pueda decir que realmente están enfrentándome, deben superar ciertos estadios…Podrían llamarlos etapas…Serán divertidas…Veremos hasta qué nivel toleran…Si llegan hasta el final, entonces les dedicaré unos sinceros aplausos –se escuchó macabro-

Sus pokemon habían optado una vez por lanzarse al ataque, pero ahora lucían un poco diferentes, no sólo eran más rápidos que hace unos momentos, sino que ahora estaban dispuestos a ser mucho más serios, mucho más contundentes. El clima volvía a ser perturbado por una ventisca que se había tornado incluso más violenta que antes y que imposibilitaba por completo el ver adecuadamente. No demoraría demasiado tiempo en que todo el pavimento se cubriera de nieve y que ahora ellos mismos tuvieran que pararse adecuadamente para no ser arrastrados por la ventisca.

—Tiene que ser una broma. ¿Una ventisca tan poderosa? –Green trataba de hallar a los escondidos pokemon de su enemigo-.

—Es una embocada, una demasiado obvia a la cual debemos acudir si queremos derrotarlos. Pero es un riesgo…No sé tú, pero hay una sensación extraña que me dice que no es una buena idea…entrar en esa tormenta de nieve.

—De igual manera no nos dejará escapar, no queda más que encarar esto, Red.

Pero ya no debían de preocuparse por la decisión que habrían de seguir, aquella ventisca ya les había devorado por completo y ahora eran ellos quienes no podían hallar a quienes les defendía, a sus compañeros fieles de batalla. Sólo escuchaban los gruñidos y el impacto de los ataques que propinaban ambas partes.

—Red…esto no me está gustando…Ni siquiera puedo ver en dónde está pidgeot o tu charizard –ahora se encontraba espalda con espalda a Red-.

—Y ninguno responde a nuestro llamado. Es como si además de ser ocultos por esta ventisca, también fuéramos inaudibles. Lo peor es que sólo podemos escuchar los ruidos de la batalla…Y no ver a Sol está empezando a molestarme.

—Oye Red…-Green había logrado que aquel pelinegro posara su mirada en el mismo sitio que él- Estoy empezando a comprender a qué era lo que se refería con que teníamos que superar…ciertas etapas.

Estaba sorprendido, de eso no quedaba ni la más pequeña duda, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que ya había atravesado por aquella experiencia…Sin embargo, incluso con esa aparente experiencia acumulada en sus hombros, era muy diferente la manera en que se sentía en sus sueños a cómo se estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento.

No había ruido más que el de la ventisca soplando fieramente, no había luz, la borrasca se había hecho cargo de bloquear los rayos de sol que todavía prevalecían en la tarde en la que se habían topado con aquel misterioso hombre. Pero el mute fue sustituido abrumadoramente por la llegada de quienes representaban a invitados poco deseados.

El carmesí de los rubís estaba empezando a lucir pálido, sin belleza y sin derecho de admiración cuando se le comparaba objetivamente con aquellas gemas, que aunque no poseyeran un valor monetario, poseían algo más que simples objetos que jamás podrían alcanzar.

Tristeza, melancolía que se prolongaba hasta la demencia…Enfado, ira que palidecía la razón y precipitaba en forma de agresión…Odio, resentimiento que se clavaba como una gruesa y aguda estaca…Emociones combinadas, manifestadas una y otra vez a través de esas pupilas rojas, aquellas que carecían de otra cosa que no condenara la existencia y que al mismo tiempo eran incapaces de reflejar algo más que no fuera ese oscuro interior que les conformaba.

Sus cuerpos habían perdido la facultad de moverse, ¿pero por qué? No existía absolutamente que los estuviera deteniendo, no había nada que les detuviese…Allí sólo estaban ese mar de ojos que los miraban tajantemente, como si estuvieran examinándolos, como si fueran unos desconocidos en busca de una aprobación macabra.

¿Pero qué sentido tenía emitir palabra alguna?¿Haría algún cambio en ese sitio donde sólo parecían estar ellos y esos seres que se movían con lentitud hacia ellos, dentro de esa ennegrecida masa que no poseía forma y que hasta cierto punto se veía incorpórea? Aunque existiera una posibilidad de ser escuchados, no habría modo de hacerlo…De sus voces no salía ni el más pequeño de los sonidos...En su mundo sin movimiento y silencio sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los pensamientos.

¿En qué instante aquellos compañeros y amigos suyos se cruzaron en su campo visual?¿Cuándo se habían mostrado tan valerosos y fuertes como en ese momento?¿Por qué ellos eran incapaces de verlos incluso estando tan cerca de ellos?¿Podían mantener aquel ritmo por más tiempo?¿Podían continuar peleando manteniendo el nivel que aquellos otros poseían sin esfuerzo alguno? Aquello sólo era lucha encarnada donde cada uno de los involucrados estaba usando su propio ingenio para mantenerse de pie y al mismo tiempo, derribar por completo al oponente.

Era claramente un espectáculo de luces, de fuego y de explosiones que sólo empeoraban más la gravedad de la ventisca. Costaba un poco de esfuerzo creer que la temperatura estuviera descendiendo al punto de empezar a hacerles sentir frío…Costaba pensar también cómo es que aquellos seres habían avanzado tanto y en tan poco tiempo hasta sentir su peso sobre sus zapatos y su gélido contacto que hacía sentir insignificante al frío viento que les golpeaba constante e implacable.

—Ungh…Mi cuerpo está empezando a enfriarse vertiginosamente…Y esas cosas…Esas cosas son exactamente las mismas que vi en mi sueño…pero…al tenerlas de este modo…lucen mucho más tenebrosas…Sus ojos…son despreciables…-pensaba Red tratando inútilmente de moverse para buscar una manera de liberarse-.

—¡No hay manera, no importa lo que haga, no puedo moverme! Y es inútil tratar de hablar, no sale nada, nada de mi boca…¿Pero qué es esto, qué es esta sensación?¿Por qué me producen este escalofrío esas criaturas, por qué? Es como si en cualquier momento…fueran a devorarnos…

—Es divertido verlos allí, incapaces de moverse –dijo aquel hombre cuya sombra estaba acercándose más y más, hasta lucir completamente nítida- Esto es lo primero que deben de superar para poder avanzar, Red, Green. Aunque creo que no lo están llevando bien…Pero por lo menos lo hacen mejor que sus compañeros…-agregaba con crueldad al tiempo que aquella peligrosa ventisca iba perdiendo fuerza y con cierto cuidado podían apreciarse detrás de él, cuatro pequeños bultos, cubiertos totalmente por la nieve, donde pequeñas porciones podían apreciarse, llevando rápidamente a ver de qué criatura se trataba- Yo se los dije al principio…que esperaba que fueran buenos trabajando en equipo, pero creo que no fui lo suficientemente serio para que me creyeran –hablaba tranquilamente mientras aquella capa suya ondeaba y sus dos intimidantes pokemon se colocaban uno a cada lado suyo- Contemplemos lo resistentes que pueden llegar a ser ustedes, no está bien que sólo sean sus pokemon los que experimenten…dolor…

Y no iba a quedarse en meras palabras…Con ese hombre lo que decía se transformaba en cruel realidad, especialmente si lo que se deseaba estaba orientado hacia un propósito ruin.

Si tan sólo pudieran moverse entonces sería diferente, ¿realmente lo sería?¿Realmente el panorama sería otro de poder hacerlo? Entonces porque aunque lo pensaron, la respuesta no era en lo absoluto favorable. ¿Era posible que ellos mismos estuvieran percatándose de que moverse sólo era una pequeña base que les permitiría no el éxito, sino sólo una pauta para poder salir de ese escenario?

Ardía, ardía mucho más que en cualquier otro momento…y se estaba tornando rápidamente intolerable que hacía reaccionar al cuerpo por instantes y sacarlo de la parálisis sólo para comprobar que estando fuera de ese estado de quietud, era mucho más dolorosa cada una de esas cortadas que se iban expandido conforme esa masa oscura llena de miradas rebosantes de satisfacción por verles lentamente caer en agonía, ascendían por su cuerpo…

¿Qué se supone que debían o podían hacer en esas circunstancias?¿Podrían soportar el dolor que estaba entumeciéndoles el cuerpo mucho más rápido que el álgido contacto que tenían con los cuerpos de esos seres?¿Y si llegaran a soportarlo, por cuánto tiempo más antes de conocer la oscuridad absoluta de la cual no podrían volver nunca más?

La nieve que cubría el suelo estaba tiñéndose abrumadoramente de una tonalidad carmesí…Era inevitable no contaminarse, no cuando gota tras gota caía hasta ella, incitándole a la corrupción, a la alteración de su estado natural, a adquirir una nueva tonalidad que sólo la tornaba macabra.

—Olvidaba que no podían hablar, bueno, así no gritarán. Aunque con observar sus semblantes, es fácil decir que están soportando lo mejor que pueden pero que ya no son capaz de tolerarlo por más tiempo. Están llegando a su límite y también están empezando a perder sangre de forma alarmante, pese a que sólo tienen meros rasguños…Quizás si cambiamos el elemento, esto sea más rápido –pronunciaba maliciosamente, observando sin escrúpulo alguna la escena-.

¿En qué instante pasó de frío a calor?¿En qué momento prefirió lo que estaba viviendo primero a lo que ahora sus brazos estaban sintiendo?¿En qué instante el cuerpo de esos seres empezó a calentarse tanto que empezaba a volverse peligrosos? No demoraría demasiado tiempo en repercutir en la formación de serias quemaduras.

Sus rostros estaban agotados, sus miradas tampoco estaban demasiado concentradas en él ya que sus mentes estaban siendo trastornadas por el dolor físico que estaba resultado imposible de tolerar y que pronto los llevaría al colapso.

—Mírense, están completamente inofensivos y pronto perderán la consciencia…Y cuando eso ocurra será su fin…Porque si se duermen en este mi territorio, entonces…no volverán a despertar nunca más…

Nuevamente la ventisca volvió a agitarse y no porque su creador estuviera haciéndolo, sino porque algo más lo estaba ocasionando.

Se observaban con claridad esas garras ennegrecidas delineadas por una luz rosácea, acertando sin compasión alguna sobre aquella masa oscurecida, una y otra vez, como si no fueran a frenar hasta haber logrado su objetivo: hacer descender a esos seres que laceraban y aprisionaban a ese par.

Bola sombra siendo recibida por otra bola sombra chocando inconteniblemente mientras la implacable consistencia de ese placaje eléctrico chocó velozmente contra el cuerpo macizo de houndoom, quien no demoró ni un minuto en responder al ataque con cola férrea. Una nueva batalla parecía estar a punto de estallar, pero la luz iba a intervenir en esa lucha.

Aquel par de destellos habían sido lo suficientemente imponentes como para ahogarlo todo en luz, en una que era la mezcla entre el azul y el dorado, en una que había aturdido el entorno entero.

Cuando esa cegadora luz desapareció sólo quedaba aquella mancha dispersa de sangre y aquellos seres furiosos, aturdidos y con deseos de continuar avanzando, en busca de una nueva presa que fuera mucho menos escurridiza.

—Sólo hay alguien que puede tornarse así en mi territorio…

Su piel sentía la frescura de aquella crema pero al mismo tiempo era imposible no experimentar dolor cuando el vendaje hacía presión para quedar firmemente agarrado a su antebrazo. Esa misma sensación se repetía en el resto de su cuerpo, el cual ya poseía los aditamentos curativos adecuados.

Deseaba despertar pero estaba costándole demasiado trabajo…Sentía inseguridad dentro de su mente y su pecho estaba pesado, como si algo lo presionara cruelmente…Sin embargo, esta sensación se fue cuando algo frío fue depositado en su frente. Fue en ese momento en que pudo abrir los ojos a la luz.

Se levantó de golpe ignorando lo adolorido que estaba su cuerpo sólo para toparse que no estaba más en aquel ambiente gélido y que ahora estaba en una cómoda y tibia cama, misma que estaba ubicada frente a otra, donde descansaba su rival y amigo. Él también lucía de la misma manera deprimente que su persona.

Se volvió a recostar sólo para escuchar pasos adentrándose a la habitación, razón misma que le obligó a sentarse a la orilla de la cama mientras su compañero de cuarto despertaba y se incorporaba con esfuerzo.

—Las advertencias están de más con ustedes dos, ¿no es verdad? –cuestionaba Max, quien permanecía allí de pie, permitiendo que su hermana pasara también-.

—…Shade…-asomó a decir Red, percatándose de que su voz no estaba del todo bien-.

—Deberías estar en el hospital todavía, tu herida…-objetaba Green sintiendo la misma dificultad que Red al momento de hablar-.

—Gracias a los pequeños de Lyla, sólo tengo una lesión pequeña, incomparable con la que recibí hace casi una semana atrás –contestaba, acercándose a ellos; lucía extraña con aquel vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas conjugado con esas largas botas cafés de tacón mediano y aquel suéter azul cielo cubriéndole del frío y cerrado por el único botón que poseía cerca del cuello-.

—Corrieron con suerte, si hubiéramos llegado unos minutos más tarde estaríamos dando explicaciones sobre su ausencia –musitó Max con seriedad-.

—Sé que quieren ayudar, pero como pueden ver no es algo simple…No es sólo una batalla…Si fuera un duelo simple, como cualquier otro, estoy segura que alguien más antes que nosotros ya los hubieran frenado, pero no es así.

—Ya entraron a su territorio…De modo que no hay escape ya, lo único que les queda ahora es enfrentar a cualquiera que se topen y lograr vencerle, o empatarle…Porque no hay revanchas aquí –advertía Max viéndolos fijamente- Por ahora descansen, deben recuperarse ustedes y sus pokemon.

—¡¿Cómo están ellos?! –exclamaba Red forzando sus cuerdas vocales lo mismo que su cuerpo, ya que se había puesto de pie igual que Green al escuchar hablar de ese tema-.

—Están siendo atendidos, por lo que dejen sus vidas en nuestras manos –pedía Max, acercándose a la puerta- Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido, fueron capaces de soportar su pequeña tortura física. Hablaremos después –se despidió y se fue allí-.

—Ahora por favor descansen. No se pongan de pie y repongan su energía –decía al tiempo que se acercaba a esos dos y se ponía frente a ellos- Son unos completos tontos, pero me alegra que sean tan tercos porque eso es lo que les ha permitido continuar con vida –les obsequió una sonrisa enternecedora-.

—¿Fuiste tú, cierto? –preguntaba Red viéndola fijamente-.

—Tú nos salvaste…Esos ataques fueron dados por latias y latios…-agregaba Green-.

—El territorio de Sol es el que mejor conozco, no es problema para mí el adentrarme a él y saber moverme…Supuse que él iba a ir a verlos y por ello le pedí a Max que me ayudara a llegar a ustedes, aunque primero debía estar en mejores condiciones.

—No debiste de haber hecho una locura como ésa –se quejaba Green, mirándola con detenimiento y al mismo tiempo, desaprobación- Se supone que seríamos nosotros los que encaráramos a Sol y al final…sólo descubrimos que realmente…es algo que estaba más allá de nuestra imaginación.

—No imaginaba que él fuera así…o que algo como lo que vivimos fuera posible…Es una locura…Es como si fuera una…pesadilla…

—No es culpa de ninguno de los dos…Giovanni sólo les habló de todo ello de forma superficial. Nosotros somos los que tenemos la experiencia estando en sus territorios. Lamento no haberles dicho nada…No quisiera que salieran lastimados en un futuro, pero…ahora que ya están metidos en todo esto, les hablaremos sobre ellos…desde el punto de vista personal…Lo que nuestra experiencia dice…

—¿Cómo es que pudiste soportar eso Shade? –cuestionaba Red viéndola totalmente serio-.

—¿Cómo lo soporté? –sonrió con amargura- Lo soporté porque estaba tan consumida por el odio que ni el dolor físico podía frenar el deseo que tenía de poder alcanzarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que me había hecho…Ese odio fue el que me movió a tolerar las torturas que me ponía en el camino…-mencionaba con cierta melancolía, agachando un poco su mirar- Pero yo no quiero que ustedes sean capaz de resistirlo valiéndose de ello…-mencionaba con una mirada un poco más cálida, una que parecía incomodar a ese par, especialmente por el hecho de que los había abrazado con cuidado y afecto-…No saben lo preocupada que me tenían los dos…Creía que nunca más los volvería a ver…Son un par de tontos inconscientes…


	24. Capítulo 24

Un lunes más, una actualización más :)! Bueno, hola antes que todo y acá les traigo las actualizaciones de pokemon, sí, porque serán tres caps. Ya saben que debo ponerme al día XD Pero fuerzas externas siempre se interponen o Pero bueno, espero que les gusten los capítulos y que no se exasperen por la falta de respuestas, es normal XD Siempre les daré 9383739 misterios y sólo les solucionaré uno (? ). Yo sólo espero que los disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo imaginaba y escribía n-n Agradezco mucho sus lecturas y a quienes comentan lol Me animan a continuar publicando en la página : ) Espero que me hagan saber su opinión sobre la historia! Besos y abrazos amorosos :3 Nos andamos leyendo pronto!

**Capítulo 24: Nostalgia**

Un piso de tonalidades grisáceas resaltaba debido al tono poco usual de las paredes, mismas que eran comparables con el negro que gobierna la noche y que en combinación con la sala estilo lounge que imperaba en ese amplio espacio, le hacían ver interesantes y bellas.

Sillones blancos y de piel, uno frente al otro se veían adorables con la mesa de cristal que descansaba en el espacio que separaba a ambos muebles, mientras que también existían pequeños asientos cuadrados que permitían estar al nivel de la mesa. Unos cojines rojos estaban acomodados de manera simétrica y espléndida en ambos sillones a la vez que sobre las paredes se podían apreciar numerosos cuadros con marcos dorados y paisajes vistosos y bellos.

Inclusive existían algunas macetas repartidas de forma estratégica en toda la sala, siendo imposible no admirar la imponente vista que esa descomunal ventana mostraba. Allá afuera se podía ver un verde bosque repleto de vida natural y maravillas desconocidas.

Una mochila azul marina se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones; su portador simplemente se limitaba a sentarse sobre la alfombra tonalidad beige que permanecía cerca de esa gran ventana de vista panorámica.

La tonalidad naranja y verde clara de esos grandes audífonos circumaurales daban la impresión de que su poseedor se encontraba profundamente inmiscuido en el mundo de la música, cuando únicamente los llevaba de adorno en ese momento para no ser interrumpido por nadie en sus pensamientos.

Una chaqueta negra sobre un chaleco marrón de estambre, mismo que resguardaba una camisa beige de cuello alto conformaban su vestimenta superior; un pantalón gris oscuro de tela a juego con aquellos tenis completaban su atuendo.

Piel blanca siendo opacada por esos penetrantes y desconcertantes ojos plateados que lucían hipnotizantes si se conjugaban con la tonalidad alba de su cabello, mismo que parecía no atender al orden y que al mismo tiempo le daba un poco de volumen y forma; su rostro yacía delineado por ambos lados por sus patillas y un poco de su cabello que se orientaba hacia esa misma dirección y esto sólo permitía ver aquel fleco que se orientaba hacia la derecha.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora, Julian? –cuestionó el joven sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás pese a haber escuchado el sonido de la puerta anunciando la entrada de alguien de la habitación-.

—No es algo común que vengas a visitarme, por eso he venido a saludarte. Aunque por lo visto tú sigues absorto en tus pensamientos, como es tu costumbre –expresó Julian acariciando su barbilla-.

—Quería pasear un poco, permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio me irrita un poco. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

—Aunque de momento no hay nada interesante por aquí. Ciudad Iris está en etapa de reconstrucción. Y el concurso se ha propuesto –se quejaba Julian-.

—No veo por qué te quejas tanto, después de todo, al final contemplaste que eran inestables y terminaron siendo un mero desperdicio de dinero y tiempo –comentaba el albina, viéndole de reojo-.

—Bueno, fueron los que más duraron de todos. No puedes negar que se hizo un progreso verdaderamente considerable –Julian se detuvo a un lado del chico-.

—No tienes que preocuparte más por esos detalles, ya que lo que le ocurrió a la ciudad demorará meses en ser reconstruido. Hay tiempo de sobra para hacer un plan de contingencia –sin más se recostó sobre la alfombra-.

—No encontrarás lo que andas buscando aquí, Blake –sentenció serio Julian-.

—Después de lo ocurrido creí que las cosas cambiarían un poco –simplemente se puso de pie, retirando sus auriculares-.

—Necesitarás un poco más de paciencia para obtener lo que quieres Blake. Aunque creo que ya llevas el tiempo suficiente.

—Tuve lo que quería entre mis manos, pero alguien fastidió mis planes sin que pudiera verlo venir. Ya que lo que ocurrió en ese momento era una probabilidad tan insignificante que ni siquiera se pensó y fue lo que arruinó un poco las cosas. Pero ahora que lo contemplo, es mejor de este modo –decía tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos-.

—Esa mente tuya siempre está tramando algo. No me sorprende que ahora hayas acomodado todas tus piezas nuevamente, para que todo vuelva a salir como deseas.

—Suenas como si temieras de lo que mi cabeza tiene en mente, Julian. Tú que me conoces de años, sabes que los que están de mi lado tendrán lo que deseen y no tendrán por qué temer. Claro, si cometen traición entonces estamos hablando de un tema totalmente diferente –mencionaba fresco, observando sin mucha atención a Julian-.

—Esos modos tan sutiles que tienes para decir las cosas Blake harían temer a cualquiera que no te conociera como yo –dijo con normalidad sacando un puro para fumar un rato-.

—Me quedaré en esta ciudad un tiempo, Julian. Así que espero que no te moleste que me quede aquí.

—Eso significa que estarás trabajando aquí. Estás muy obstinado en lograrlo, ¿no es verdad?

—Lo logramos hace unos años sólo que no contábamos con unos detalles. Esos mismos hicieron que todo fracasara, pero ahora hemos aprendido de ello y continuamos con lo que estábamos investigando. Has visto tú mismo los resultados, Julian. Pero seguirán siendo inestables si la base no es lo suficientemente fuerte, por lo que se buscan alternativas, mismas que pienso revisar.

—Tienes todo mi permiso Blake, sólo asegúrate de informar adecuadamente los resultados obtenidos, ya conoces el carácter de tu querido socio.

—Despreocúpate, él está más que enterado de todo esto…Ahora con tu permiso Julian iré a ver los desastres que debiste de haber dejado después de haber limpiado aquel desorden –dijo con cierta cortesía tomando su mochila para salir de la habitación-.

Un día que empezaba lentamente a oscurecerse por la presencia repentina de negras y cargadas nubes alertaba de inmediato a quienes se habían tomado la molestia de salir al jardín y pasar un buen momento. Aquellas criaturas habían salido para tomar un poco de sol y comer un poco, pero ahora permanecían en el interior de esa residencia durmiendo cómodamente entre el montón de cojines que habían sido predispuestos sobre la sala, que ahora estaba totalmente desnuda de sillones u otro tipo de muebles.

Dos personas se adentraron a la sala de forma casi silenciosa. Ahora aquel par de jóvenes que permanecían en medio de aquellas criaturas, cerciorándose de que se encontraran en buen estado de salud, no demoraron en notar a los recién llegados.

—Max, Shade –pronunció Green tras contemplar a aquel par de hermanos entrar; continuaba acariciando con cariño el mentón de su arcanine-.

—Ya están mejor, es bueno apreciar eso –admiraba Max tras aproximarse a ellos dos, en compañía de Shade-.

—Pero de igual modo deberían descansar y no tomarse las cosas demasiado a prisa –reclamaba Shade mirando a ese par de tercos entrenadores-.

—Mira quién lo dice –reprochó Red sin voltearla a ver, concentrando su mirada en su pikachu-.

—Al menos sus pokemon y ellos están saliendo adelante –Max tomó asiento, recargando su espalda contra la pared-.

—Ahora que lo pienso creo que debimos haberle dicho a las chicas dónde estaban estos dos –dijo Shade-.

—Es mejor de este modo. Después de ver lo que Sol es capaz de hacer, no quiero que ninguna de ellas corra con esa misma suerte –expresó Red con un tono de preocupación-.

—Así que por favor, no les menciones nada a ninguna de ellas –agregaba Green viéndola con seriedad-.

—No diré nada, pueden estar completamente seguros de ello –Shade tomó al pequeño espeon, alzándolo a la altura de sus ojos- Puedo ver que ya estás mucho mejor, es bueno saberlo –se le veía alegre acariciando a aquel pequeño-.

—Ahora hablemos de esto…Max…-pedía Red seriamente-.

—Pues no creo que haya tanto que explicar, ya que ustedes mismos conocieron en carne propia lo que ellos denominan como su territorio –contestó Max-.

—Es una forma de denominar al área que ellos emplean para pelear, en donde son capaces de apropiarse de cada pequeño evento usando a alguno de sus pokemon para manipular el ambiente; usan esto como ventaja y bueno, pueden ver que funciona espléndidamente…Sin mencionar que hacen uso de ayuda extra.

—Pero…¿qué son esas cosas?¿Esas criaturas de ojos carmesí…que parecieran haber salido de la pesadilla de alguien? -cuestionaba Red con enorme interés-.

—…Umm…Son esto…-demoró en proseguir, estaba tocando un asunto serio y delicado; pero tras unos cuantos minutos hizo un pequeño movimiento. Ahora les mostraba a espeon, causando una tremenda duda en ambos - Eso es lo que son…

—Esas cosas parecían todo, menos pokemon –espetó Green-.

—Bueno, mejor dicho…en algún momento fueron pokemon como éstos, ahora sólo queda eso de ellos…-pronunció Shade desviando su mirar hacia otro lado-.

—Lo que vieron en ese momento sólo es la consecuencia de la degeneración de un alma.

—¿Degeneración de su alma?¿A qué viene ese término Max? –preguntaba Green-.

—Es lo que ocurre cuando…un alma devora a otra…-informaba con seriedad Max- Es decir, cuando un alma humana devora otra de una naturaleza opuesta…Caso que se presenta, pero a la inversa.

—Lo que estás diciendo, no tiene sentido alguno…Ni siquiera creo que algo como eso pueda existir…- Red meditaba escasamente esa alocada idea-.

—Dime Red, ¿qué fue lo que sentiste al ver a esas criaturas?¿Qué es lo que te trasmitían esos ojos? Apuesto lo que sea a que en algún instante fuiste inundado por la tristeza, la amargura, la desesperación, la desolación, el odio…y venganza…

Lo que viste y lo que sentiste en ese instante no es más que el resultado funesto que ocurre cuando un alma se degenera…

—No lo comprendo en su totalidad…-Green buscaba presuroso otra versión, una que Shade podría ofertarles-.

—En términos más simples…lo que ustedes vieron, no fueron más que las almas de algunos pokemon que desafortunadamente…murieron ahogándose en el odio…y el deseo de venganza. Sentimientos tan fuertes les hicieron permanecer en el mundo que ya no les competía…

Y estando de ese modo se olvidaron lentamente de lo que fueron, y que alguna vez consideraron a los seres humanos como compañeros…Fue así como la única idea presente que poseían era la de hacer sufrir a quien hizo miserable no sólo su vida, sino también su muerte.

—¿Cómo puedes vencer a algo que ni siquiera posee un cuerpo físico?¿Cómo lidiar con algo que hace retroceder a cualquier otra criatura? Estando en ese estado son imparables ya que al final logran su objetivo y se adueñan de lo que se les cruce en el camino, especialmente si esa persona es la que les hizo transformarse en algo como eso…Una criatura aberrante que sólo sabe hacer daño a cualquier ser viviente, incluso a los que son como ellos…-continuaba Max con amargura-.

Después de eso…es imaginable lo que le ocurrirá a esa persona…Su alma será consumida y desaparecerá para siempre sólo para volverse parte de ese ser…que ahora es capaz de modificar su cuerpo a su antojo; siendo sólido cuando así lo requiera e incorpóreo para poder escapar sin poder ser atrapado.

Podrían verse desde un modo más realista, como un experimento catastrófico que se salió de las manos y ahora anda allá afuera, haciendo de las suyas.

—Aunque esto es algo que ha estado ocurriendo desde hace muchos años…No es algo nuevo, solamente es algo de lo que no se ha hablado, porque nunca ocurrieron incidentes significativos –agregaba Shade mientras soltaba a espeon- Sin embargo, esos pequeños eventos alertaron a la gente que en su momento lo vivió…y al menos en tiempos antiguos, las personas tenían dos opciones si deseaban tener de compañeros a criaturas como éstas…

O se les trataba con respeto y amor, o mejor se abstenían de intentar atrapar a una sino se iba a hacer eso. Porque romper la regla provocaría consecuencias a largo plazo, que aunque no se apreciarían de inmediato, un día lo harían y no habría manera alguna de remediarlas.

—Y ustedes mismos son testigos que la gente no parece comprender algo tan simple como esa única regla y ahora no hay manera de frenarlo, porque ya son demasiados…Y lamentablemente el número se incrementa –dijo Max con una mirada llena de pena-.

—Quizás en nuestro tiempo no se presente mucho el abuso hacia los pokemon, pero si nos vamos a años atrás…hacer cosas como ésas era algo cotidiano, especialmente para aquel grupo llamado como The White Nightmare, quienes no sólo poseían mala fama por ser los que amedrantaban a la población, sino también porque se les acusaba de realizar experimentos crueles…que quedaban comprobados cada vez que hallaban esas detestables fosas.

—Se tiene teorías de por qué hacían eso…Una de ellas era porque buscaban al pokemon definitivo, aquel que no pudiera ser derrotado por ningún otro…a partir de todos los ya existentes. Otra hacía alusión que jugaban a ser dioses y creaban vida artificial examinando la vida ya existente…Nada concreto entre un mundo de especulaciones, aunque…

—¿Aunque? –preguntó Red-.

—Estamos seguros de que estaban conscientes de que el hacer toda esa matanza innecesaria traería consecuencias, unas que ellos sabrían aprovechar, porque de lo contrario habrían de ser ellos mismos los que experimentaran antes que nadie lo que esos espíritus enfurecidos eran capaces de hacer –habló Shade con seriedad-.

—Y no obstante, sólo se tienen registros de que esa organización así como emergió, desapareció –reflexionaba Max- Y el hecho de que Sol y los demás formaban parte de ella.

—Las piezas encajarían a la maravilla…de ser así –meditaba Green mientras repentinamente le surgió una inquietud- Pero, ¿no se supone eso ocurrió hace más de cincuenta años atrás? De ser así, todos ellos ya serían…

—¿Ancianos decrépitos? –preguntaba Shade con cierta mofa-.

—Es difícil saber si esos sujetos fueron los mismos a los que nos estamos enfrentando ahora, de modo que de lo único que estamos seguros es que ahora ellos controlan a la perfección a esas criaturas que curiosamente en un viejo escrito son definidas como el Legado Silencioso...Uno que llevamos todos a cuestas sin saberlo y del que formamos parte pese a que jamás hayamos hecho nada malo –comentó Max mirando atentamente a su hermana- Y bueno, por lo que ustedes acaban de pasar nosotros ya lo experimentamos hace unos años atrás.

—Por lo que su territorio nos es conocido de algún modo. Mientras los pokemon pelean contra los de ellos, esas criaturas lo harán contra quienes los lideren…Al final es sólo cuestión de ver quién cede primero ante el dolor que ellos son capaces de propiciarte…

—Dolor físico, emocional y mental…Es preferible que lo lleve a cabo alguna de esas cosas, a que lo hagan ellos personalmente. Son excelentes haciéndolo –pronunció con un doloroso sarcasmo Max-.

—Por esas razones deben ser precavidos cuando se encuentren con alguno de ellos. En ese momento deben olvidarse de que el miedo existe o los tendrá en sus manos. Además de que como Sol se los dijo, tienen aprender a trabajar en equipo –expresó seria la joven- Si fue a verlos estando ustedes dos juntos significa que él sabe que no saben trabajar juntos y que estaban condenados a perder sin importar lo que hicieran.

—Así que por su propio bien les conviene aprender a trabajar juntos y coordinar las ventajas y desventajas de sus pokemon –indicaba Max un poco más relajado-.

—Ya que ambos deben aprender a ser la sombra del otro –agregaba Shade- Es decir, si empleas a umbreon y a espeon al mismo tiempo, las decadencias de uno serán compensadas por las ventajas que el otro pokemon posea. Es una batalla que requiere equilibrio al mismo tiempo que autoconfianza por parte de tus compañeros de batalla, ya que es probable que ellos no te puedan ver ni escuchar, como les ocurrió a ustedes.

—Generalmente si tus pokemon no están acostumbrados a tener cierta autonomía dentro de los combates y le sumas que debe coordinarse con el otro pokemon que le acompaña, entonces sucede lo que a ustedes les ocurrió –explicó Max-.

—Aunque eso es lo más simple de hacer dentro de todo esto…-decía con cierto nerviosismo Shade- Ya que si no suelen estar en peleas prolongadas, se agotarán y perderán inevitablemente. Los pokemon de cada uno de ellos, no sólo son fuertes, sino que son más rápidos y temidos que cualquier otros que hayamos conocido.

—Lo que complica todo si tienes en cuenta que aquellas criaturas oscuras también podrían meterse en ello si así lo desean –adicionaba Max- Es por eso que es bastante complicado el enfrentarles, porque se deben de brincar varios obstáculos para que puedas tener una batalla frente a frente con alguno de ellos.

—Pero de momento no piensen en ello, deben reponerse por completo y después pensarán mejor las cosas; y considerarán la idea de aprender a trabajar juntos o enfrentarse de forma unitaria a cada uno de ellos. Sinceramente es mejor trabajar en grupo a solos –ilustró Shade mientras imaginaba que aquella idea de verles trabajar hombro con hombro era un tanto fantasiosa-.

—Les hemos explicado lo más sustancial, lo demás vendrá de manera gradual, ya que involucra temas un tanto personales –aclaraba Max, poniéndose de pie- Y eso dependerá si alguno de nosotros desea contárselo –fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse-.

—Esto sí…que era más de lo que me imaginaba…Es más de lo que puedo procesar en un día –suspiraba Green mirando a su compañero y rival de toda la vida-.

—Ni yo sé cómo responder a todo esto. Queríamos saber todo sobre lo que ocurría con esos sujetos y esas criaturas y ahora…me queda la idea de que era mejor seguir en las tinieblas.

—Bueno, tampoco es algo que se asimile con facilidad o que se crea, en primera instancia. No se presionen por ello ahora. Ya irán entendiéndolo mejor conforme pase el tiempo.

—¿Tu herida ya está mejor? –preguntó Green-.

—Sí, ya no me duele casi nada y sólo resta por que cierre una pequeña porción de la herida.

—¿Fue él quien te hizo eso? –cuestionó Red con seriedad-.

—No, no fue Sol quien me atacó esa noche.

—¿Entonces quién fue? –intervino Green-.

—Alguien que conozco de hace años y que jamás creí volver a ver…y menos en esas circunstancias...Una marioneta más –mencionaba sin mucho ánimo mientras se puso de pie simplemente para darles la espalda de inmediato- No es un tema agradable de hablar, pero…es mejor que lo sepan…A ellos les gusta arrebatarte cosas valiosas…y doblegarte con ellas…Así que tengan cuidado, porque no queremos que ustedes se vean en los mismos aprietos que nosotros…y sean incapaces de lidiar contra ello…y tengan como escarmiento algo como lo que me ocurrió a mí –dijo amargamente para salir de allí a paso veloz-.

—…No debimos de haber tocado ese tema, Red.

—No debimos de haber hecho y dicho muchas cosas Green, pero no hay manera de retroceder el tiempo y evitar que ocurran. Ahora sólo queda afrontar las consecuencias de nuestros actos –apuntó con decisión, depositando su mirada en aquellos compañeros suyos-.

Habían cenado ya en varias ocasiones en aquel comedor y no había sido tan ruidoso como en ese momento, y no era para menos, ya que no podía ser de ninguna manera callado con la presencia de aquellas tres chicas quienes miraban con asombro y preocupación a los que recién llegaban al comedor y que pese a portar sus ropas usuales conservaban los vendajes que les delataban de las lesiones que poseían.

—¿Pero cómo es que ustedes están aquí? –preguntaba Red viendo aquel acto con desaprobación-.

—Al ver que no llegaban, nos preocupamos demasiado, especialmente porque iban a reunirse con Giovanni. Así que empezamos a hacer nuestras propias averiguaciones –comentaba Blue-.

—Y cuando supimos que estaban aquí en Ciudad Petalia, no dudamos en venir hasta acá –decía Yellow-.

—Y bueno, ahora que los vemos, entendemos por qué razón no nos llamaron. Pero consideren que nos preocupamos por todos ustedes. Son unos malagradecidos –Misty lucía algo enfadada-.

—Por esa precisa razón no queríamos decirles nada –suspiraba Green-.

—Además de que iban a estar de escandalosas como ahora –el pelinegro tomó asiento y empezó a cenar como si nada-.

—¡Qué grosero eres! –exclamó Misty viéndole con un sentimiento de cólera que era más el reflejo de su propia impotencia por no poder hacer nada por él-.

—¿Al menos consideraron en pedir permiso de entrar a esta casa? –preguntó Green a las chicas- Esta casa pertenece a Max, por lo que no deberían ser tan mal educadas.

—No lo encontramos de camino acá y le preguntamos si podíamos entrar a verlos –se defendió Yellow-.

—Y nos dieron su total aprobación, por lo que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse –contestaba Blue con una sonrisa-.

—Sólo no hagan demasiado barullo que aquí no es para que estén haciendo ese tipo de cosas –comentaba Red; se le veía muy concentrado en su cena-.

—Ya actúas como es costumbre, lo que significa que ya estás mucho mejor…-admitió Misty mirando de reojo a la chica que entraba por la puerta trasera de la cocina con una bolsa de papel llena de víveres-.

—Parece que esta noche tenemos casa llena –Shade colocó todo en la mesa sin queja alguna- Ya vinieron a regañarlos –miraba sin mucha importancia el poco interés de Red ante la reunión de aquellas chicas- Tú deja de fingir que no estás poniendo atención para hacerte ver interesante y enigmático.

—En realidad soy enigmático e interesante.

—Lo único que responde a esos adjetivos, es esa gorra –dijo con descaro- De ahí en fuera lo demás es ordinario y poco convencional.

—La envidia hablando –agregaba Red con una sonrisa sarcástica-.

—Mejor te dejo aquí para que te digan tus verdades y te regañen como es debido –indicaba, empezando a irse, o eso era lo que intentaba, ya que fue simplemente tomada por el hombre por aquella líder de gimnasio- ¿Qué sucede?

—Quiero hablar contigo, en privado.

—Mmm…Está bien

No habían ido demasiado lejos, no obstante, alrededor de aquella casa se podía apreciar el silencio que la tranquila noche llevaba consigo y que alcanzaba los jardines traseros de la casa. Allí sentadas en aquella fuente permanecían esas chicas mientras cada una miraba hacia una dirección totalmente contraria a la otra.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme Misty?

—No es de lo que estás pensando, es decir, sobre lo que les pasó a Green y Red, ya que sé de antemano que ellos no nos dirán nada, ni ustedes tampoco.

—¿Entonces?

—Es más una pregunta del tipo personal –rápidamente clavó su mirada en ella-.

—¿Sobre qué es?

—Umm…Dime, ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Red?

—Tenemos una forma torcida de amistad –respondió al momento-.

—Pues no parece así.

—¿Por qué piensas eso Misty? –preguntaba con curiosidad-.

—Por lo que hiciste esa noche, después de lo ocurrido en Ciudad Iris.

—Ummm, ya recordé. Pero sólo fue en modo de agradecerle el haber salvado a mi latias.

—¿Latias?

—Sí, mi latias…Esa niña llamada Angelique, ¿la recuerdas? En realidad era mi latias con apariencia humana, quien me andaba buscando. Red la salvó de que le pasara algo y le agradecí, aunque la idea del beso fue de latias en realidad.

—Pues si era idea de tu latias, no debiste de haberle hecho caso. Con un gracias bastaba, ¿no crees?

—Sí, supongo que sí. No tienes que ponerte de ese modo –trataba de calmarla inútilmente- A Red no creo que le haya importado mucho, ya sabes cómo es él, la mayoría de las cosas y personas le es indiferente.

—Eso ya lo sé. Sólo quería cerciorarme de algo, es todo –simplemente se cruzó de brazos y suspiró-.

—Si perdonas mi atrevimiento, yo considero que lo mejor que podrías hacer es…decirle lo que sientes por él, porque no sé si él es demasiado despistado para ver lo obvio de la situación o pasa totalmente de estos temas, pero es mejor arriesgarse a nunca intentar nada. Sea cual sea el resultado no quedará el arrepentimiento de que pudiste habérselo dicho y así haber ocurrido algo.

—Agradezco tu consejo, pero lo haré a mi propio modo.

—Sin embargo, creo que tienes competencia…Blue, Yellow y su mundo de locas fans, por ejemplo –enunciaba nerviosamente en tono quedito-.

—No es como si no lo supiera. Y aunque ya me diste una respuesta, nunca está de más preguntarlo de forma directa.

—¿A qué te refieres Misty?

—¿Realmente no te atrae Red?

—No hasta donde yo sé –dijo con sinceridad examinando que esa respuesta era insuficiente para complacer a Misty- Tengo muchas cosas en la mente y asuntos que atender para pensar en cosas sentimentales; eso es sinceramente lo último en lo que pensaría. Y no entiendo por qué te pones así conmigo, si consideramos que deberías preocuparte más por quienes le han rodeado desde hace tiempo, así como tú. Yo en términos generales soy una extraña, al igual que mi hermano y amigos, para todos ustedes.

—En eso tienes razón. Después de todo, hay muchas cosas que ninguno de ustedes conoce y que hemos vivido todos juntos.

—¡Shade! –gritó fuertemente Allen quien se aproximaba corriendo hacia donde ella estaba-.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede?

—Te ha llegado un paquete –ya se encontraba frente a ella-.

—¿Un paquete?¿De qué clase y de quién?

—Ven a verlo tú misma, ya que probablemente te sorprenderá tanto como a Dylan y a mí, así como su remitente.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25: Entrenamiento**

Pese a lo temprano que era había bastante movimiento dentro de aquella casa debido a que estaba a punto de presentarse una salida y las cosas necesarias para el viaje estaban siendo acomodadas sobre aquel jeep carmesí de cuatro puertas mientras el resto de quienes iban a salir estaban preparándose para partir.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que todos ya se encontraran en el interior de aquel vehículo; dos personas adelante y cuatro acomodadas del mejor modo en la parte trasera. El pequeño carro todo terreno empezó a avanzar y en cuestión de nada ya estaba bastante lejos de la residencia.

—¿No creen que debieron de haberles avisado a sus amigas que íbamos a salir? –cuestionó Max, quien mantenía la vista puesta en el camino mientras conducía-.

—De haberlo hecho estaríamos más apretados aquí –se quejaba Red a quien le había tocado la mala suerte de estar prácticamente en medio en la parte de atrás-.

—Creo que no lo dices tanto por eso –decía Shade por lo bajo, quien tuvo la suerte de sentarse junto a la ventana derecha en la parte trasera-.

—Vamos a un entrenamiento, así que eso terminará aburriéndolas. Y podrían meterse en problemas también –alegaba Green-.

—Pues no van a estar de muy buen humor cuando despierten y vean que no están –advirtió Dylan-.

—Pero Green tiene razón, van a terminar aburriéndose y podrían lastimarse ya que vamos a una zona alejada de Pueblo Escaso. Además de las carencias propias de un sitio así –agregaba Allen apoyando a Green-.

—Mejor admitan que no quieren cuidarlas. Son unos malos hombres –recriminó Shade a todos los presentes-.

—Entonces me regreso para ir por ellas para que las cuides –decía burlonamente su hermano-.

—Ya gastamos gasolina, no deberíamos malgastarla más, así que mejor continuemos –dirigió su mirada hacia Allen, quien estaba de copiloto- Por perder el piedra, papel o tijera te tocó a ti sentarte adelante.

—No seas una mala perdedora Shade –le sonrió Allen-.

—Esto me huele a fraude, que es diferente –Shade se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos- ¿Pero están seguros que ir allá es buena idea? –preguntó a sus amigos-.

—Ya que allí abundan ese tipo de criaturas, es más que ideal para que Red y Green se acostumbren. Ya que ahora podrán verlos libremente como todos nosotros…Y requieren hacerse a la idea para que aprendan a concentrarse o terminarán como la vez pasada –Allen les miraba desde mientras el retrovisor-.

—Va a ser un entrenamiento entretenido, lleno de muchas cosas interesantes. Espero que no salgan corriendo y llorando –amenazaba Max sarcástico-.

—De todos modos no dejaríamos que se los llevaran al primer intento –agregó Shade mirándolos calmadamente- A donde nos dirigimos hay una gran cantidad de esas criaturas viviendo desde el pueblo, extendiéndose hacia el bosque adyacente.

—Allí ustedes y sus pokemon podrán entrenarse adecuadamente –indicaba Dylan viéndolos de reojo- Por eso también trajimos unos pokemon adicionales para que se encarguen de curar a los suyos y no caigan en un estado de peligro.

—Venimos preparados aunque no lo parezca –hablaba Shade con un poco de pena-.

—Oye, ¿no es tu celular el que está sonando, Shade? –preguntó Green-.

—Umm, sí, aunque no reconozco el número. ¿Bueno, quién habla?

—¿A dónde se han ido todos? Cuando despertamos ya no estaban en casa –habló Misty del otro lado-.

—Decidimos salir para ir a entrenar, es todo. Nada de qué preocuparse –decía calmadamente mientras empezaba a abrir la ventana para que pudiera entrar el aire-.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirigen a entrenar?

—No lo sé con certeza, mi hermano no me quiso decir y sólo me levantó de mi cama para que me metiera al coche. Pero si quieres te lo paso –expresó cínicamente-…Ahhh….-ese fue el único sonido que salió de su boca al contemplar anonadada que ahora su celular era un mero recuerdo, había sido arrebatado por el viento quien ya lo había mandado muy lejos- D-Debe ser una broma…

—Se llama karma Shade…-decía Max, observándole por el espejo del coche-.

—Debí de haberles dado tu número cuando pude –dijo con cierto enfado Shade-.

Un ambiente tranquilo donde existían unas cuantas casas repartidas de forma azarosa en aquel terreno cubierto de pasto, árboles y arbustos. La construcción más grande y llamativa era el centro de atención pokemon que pronto habría de quedar atrás; más adelante les esperaba su verdadero destino.

Pronto su transporte se detuvo, ya había llegado hasta donde le era posible avanzar al vehículo y sin más que decir empezaron a bajar las cosas y a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque.

El cielo aún conservaba su bella tonalidad celeste, un indicio perfecto de que les quedaban todavía varias horas de luz y podrían aprovecharlas adecuadamente para instalarse donde sería su lugar de entrenamiento.

Hallaron una zona un poco despejada a la sombra de unos pequeños árboles y empezaron la tediosa tarea de colocar las tiendas de campaña, recoger la madera suficiente para hacer la fogata y acomodar todas las cosas en su lugar para que hubiera un poco de orden.

Ya con las tiendas puestas y todos los demás detalles listos, habría de empezar lo que aquel par buscaban. Pronto los pasos de aquellos tres chicos los llevaron a zonas donde la altura del pasto era lo suficientemente alta como para llegarles hasta las rodillas.

—Bueno, será mejor que empecemos o uno de ustedes en particular, comenzará a quejarse –dictaminaba Dylan, liberando a su ampharos, blaziken y feraligator-.

—Creo que alguien ya te analizó lo suficiente como para decir ese tipo de cosas de ti, Red –una sonrisa burlona se instaló en el rostro de Green-.

—¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer, Dylan?

—Simple, quiero que derroten a uno solo de ellos –dijo con la mirada puesta en la sombra que creaba la copa de aquel árbol que no estaba ni a diez metros de donde estaban- Háganlo de forma conjunta o separados, como ustedes elijan, pero deben derrotarlo porque de lo contrario se volverá muy violento y se abalanzara contra ustedes.

—Pero si allí no hay nada –se quejaba Red-.

—Es que está entre los pastizales, acaba de moverse un poco. Créanme, ahora que se metieron al territorio de Sol podrán verlos nítidamente, especialmente en la noche. En el día no es normal que salgan y si lo hacen, permanecen en la sombra como ése de allí. Pero lo haré salir por ustedes. Ampharos, usa destello, ahora.

El golpe de luz hizo que ambos cerraran sus ojos por reflejo y para cuando los abrieron se toparon no sólo con una, sino con dos de esas criaturas, sólo que ahora lucían mucho más nítidas que en ese momento cuando tuvieron ese fatal y poco agradable encuentro. Ahora esos ojos lucían más vivos que antes y su cuerpo ahora poseía una forma, una que hacía recordar a un mamífero pequeño postrado sobre sus cuatro patas, unas que se negaban a contraer sus curvadas y afiladas garras mientras sus dientes tampoco se quedaban atrás.

—Se ven mucho más claros…más sólidos –Green no despegaba la mirada de ese ser-.

—No se queden perplejos por ver sólo uno, ya tuvieron la mala fortuna de estar rodeados de varios. Deben superar su asombro, y verlos como si fueran cualquier otra cosa –alentaba Dylan-.

—Perderles el miedo, en pocas palabras –dijo Red liberando a pikachu y Green llamando a su arcanine-.

—Intenten hacerle un poco de daño para que deje de molestarles, y descuiden, no mueren fácilmente, por lo que no deben angustiarse por ellos –Dylan se quitó del camino ordenando a sus pokemon con una simple seña que se separaran en aquella área y ocuparan cada uno un punto específico- Veamos de que están hechas las leyendas de estos días.

Habían comprendido que el trabajo en equipo era lo mejor que podían hacer contra quienes se habían convertido en peligrosos enemigos suyos, y que aunque no les agradase del todo hacerlo, debían colaborar o todo terminaría antes de que pudiera iniciar.

Aquella embestida no sólo había sido fuerte, sino también rápida. No obstante, le había faltado tan poco para haber acertado que parecía imposible que esa criatura hubiera logrado esquivarla en el último momento. Pero eso era el comienzo, ya que la tacleada volteo se estampó directamente contra el cuerpo de aquel ser, quien salió disparado con una parálisis que le impediría continuar con el combate. No iban a esperar para comprobar si eso había funcionado, dejarían que aquella rueda de fuego fuera la cereza que terminara de adornar el pastel.

—Ustedes sí que saben ser agresivos, eso es bueno con criaturas como éstas –mencionaba tras arrojar un objeto esférico hacia aquel ser, mostrándose ante ellos el proceso usual de captura de un pokemon, no obstante, aquello era un ser ajeno que ya ni siquiera podía ser denotaba como tal; al final el esférico dejó de moverse y se quedó completamente quieto-.

—¿Una…pokebola? –preguntaba Green sorprendido por esa acción inesperada-.

—Son conocidas mejor como orbes de zafiro –decía al tiempo que levantaba aquella esfera, misma que lucía increíblemente hermosa por su tonalidad azul intensa y que se embellecía aún más con los rayos solares que llegaban alcanzar su superficie- Y son como sus pokebolas, sólo que sirven para atrapar a estas cosas y no las dejan escapar a menos que éstas se rompan –mencionaba a la vez que aquella bella y curiosa pokebola era reducida y guardada sin más-.

—No imaginaba que existieran cosas como ésas para atraparlas –el pelinegro depositó su mirar en Dylan-.

—Si logran pasar el entrenamiento de cada uno de nosotros, les daremos una a cada uno de ustedes.

—¿Una será suficiente? Hay cientos de esas cosas allá afuera –agregaba Green-.

—Una es suficiente, porque generalmente sólo te las quitas de encima y avanzas. Además, son especiales porque retienen hasta cerca de quince de esas cosas aquí adentro.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen con ellas? –preguntó Red interesado-.

—Las mantenemos cautivas hasta que terminen de ser limpiadas. Extrañamente las piedras evolutivas que son empleadas comúnmente para los pokemon tienen una capacidad especial en estas criaturas.

—Es como si purificasen a esas criaturas, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir Dylan?

—Es un modo de decirlo. Cuando el proceso termina, las piedras evolutivas se destruyen y sólo queda el polvo y es entonces cuando podemos liberar estas cosas, rompiéndolas. Para ese momento ya no hay nada en ellas, nada que nosotros podamos apreciar.

—Deben requerir una gran cantidad de piedras evolutivas, aunque no son fáciles de hallar –añadía Red-.

—Sí, es por esa situación que no podemos hacer eso con todas las criaturas que nos topamos. Por eso las enfrentamos y alejamos, es mejor así.

—Ustedes sí que están preparados para esas cosas –mencionaba Green mostrando afinidad por el tema-.

—Ahora continuemos, para que se vayan acostumbrando más y lo mismo ocurra con sus pokemon –dijo Dylan comenzando a caminar al tiempo que sus pokemon le seguían guardando distancia-.

No había necesidad de preguntar al examinar el estado en el que se encontraban ya que con sólo contemplar sus ropas bastaba para darse cuenta del esfuerzo que habían puesto en su entrenamiento, así como el cansancio acumulado que descansaba sobre sus hombros.

Se sentaron alrededor de aquella fogata y comieron en completo silencio, demorando muy poco en pedir otra ración adicional.

—Creo que los explotaste demasiado Dylan –comentaba Shade tras haberles servido tercera ración a ese par de chicos-.

—Lo normal, no creo que haya sido para tanto –se sentí y restiró calmadamente- Deben agarrar condición física y resistencia, lo mismo aplica para sus pokemon.

—Los primeros días siempre son complicados y pesados –comentaba Allen bebiendo un poco de té- Aunque creo que todavía no vas a dejarlos libres, ¿verdad Dylan?

—Un par de días más bajo mi tutoría y estarán listos para ti Allen –esbozó una sonrisa burlona el rubio- Apenas los estoy haciendo pelear contra un par de esas cosas. Lo mejor vendrá después.

—Lamentablemente no hay un baño como tal, pero cerca de aquí hay una pequeña cascada y agua no está demasiada fría. Pueden bañarse allí o buscar otra alternativa –indicaba Max tras terminar de cenar-.

—Será mejor que vaya de una vez allí o empezará a hacer más frío –dijo Red sin demasiada emoción en su tono de voz, contemplando que la noche ya se había adueñado de todo-.

—Gracias por la cena –dijo Green antes de marcharse con Red-.

—¿Y lo han hecho bien Dylan? –cuestionó Shade un tanto inquieta-.

—Poseen un excelente nivel y han logrado embonar bastante bien en corto tiempo. Supongo que la derrota y la presión que Sol provocó en ellos los ha motivado en gran medida.

—Son chicos que no soportan perder. Ese orgullo que en ocasiones es un verdadero estorbo, ahora les será de gran ayuda, ya que les permitirá seguir adelante y mejorar conforme lo hacen –decía Max-.

—Pero todavía no estás satisfecho, ¿cierto Dylan?

—Sólo debo asegurarme de que tienen la resistencia adecuada, es todo –el rubio comía unas cuantas moras sin mucha preocupación- Pero presiento que mañana les va a doler todo el cuerpo.

—Eso significa que…-comentaba Shade-.

—Otra vez volviste a pasarte, ¿cierto? –cuestionaba Allen tras un suspiro-.

—Así son los entrenamientos de Dylan, a lo militar –expresaba Shade con cierta preocupación por esos dos que tenía de alumnos-.

No era una mentira lo que se decía de aquella agua, realmente estaba fría, pero no había otra opción si deseaban quedar completamente limpios y sin vestigio alguno de la tierrilla que se había adherido a su cuerpo y a su ropa.

Charizard se encargó de templar un poco el agua con un suave lanzallamas, haciendo que la estancia en aquella agua no fuera demasiado dura, ni para ellos ni para esos cansados pokemon que parecían disfrutar el descanso tanto como sus entrenadores.

—No sé cómo es que él todavía tiene energía para moverse como si nada después de todo lo que nos hizo correr, caminar y escalar –suspiró Green contemplando a su umbreon nadando boca arriba-.

—Y mañana nos espera lo mismo o posiblemente sea peor que este día –agregó Red colocando su mirada en el cielo nocturno; contemplaba a aquel par de conocidos pokemon sobrevolando el cielo a toda velocidad-.

—Pero es más recomendable pasar por esto, que tener que experimentar nuevamente lo que vivimos cuando nos enfrentamos a Sol –el castaño simplemente se cruzó de brazos-.

—Oye, ¿escuchaste eso? –cuestionó Red buscando con la mirada algo valioso que ambos habían dejado cerca de la orilla de aquel pequeño lago-.

—¿Pokemon salvaje o acaso…esas cosas? –se preguntaba a sí mismo Green quien indagaba con gran misma insistencia sus pertenencias-.

—Tenemos que encontrar nuestras cosas –pronunciaba el campeón a la vez que miraba fijamente a sus compañeros de batalla- Charizard, tú quédate, el resto, vaya a buscar las cosas.

—Umbreon, quédate, los demás por favor vayan a buscar a los alrededores.

De ese modo aquellas criaturas abandonaron el agua y se marcharon en diferentes direcciones, buscando el rastro de las pertenencias de sus entrenadores. Y aunque esperar no era lo suyo, tenían que hacerlo, no podían simplemente salir del agua así como así.

—Genial, esto era lo único que nos faltaba. ¿Acaso puede ser peor? –cuestionó Red con sarcasmo-.

—No debiste de haber dicho eso Red –decía Green con mala cara, percatándose de que entre los arbustos empezaba a asomarse un pequeño pikachu con una flor pequeña y rosácea y esas adorables pestañas-.

—Ese pikachu es de…

—Y si ella está aquí, entonces significa que….-Red tragó pesadamente saliva al mismo tiempo que Green; sabían lo que se avecinaba-.

Los arbustos se agitaron un poco más, por lo visto algo más estaba a punto de emerger de allí. Y en pocos instantes las sospechas fueron corroboradas, no obstante, ese grupo de chicas, quienes llevaban en sus manos un útil mapa parecían confundidas al darse cuenta de que no estaban en el lugar correcto y sólo se toparon con un estanque vacío y una inmensa quietud.

—Parece que hemos tomado el camino equivocado…otra vez –exponía Yellow sin mucho entusiasmo-.

—Estamos en el sitio correcto, pero no están acampando a esta altura –dijo Blue pensativa- ¿Y si están en el área de las ruinas?

—No lo creo –Misty echó una mirada más al mapa- Vayamos un poco más al este, quizás tengamos un poco de suerte.

—Está bien. Andando chuchu, tenemos que irnos –decía Yellow tras tomar a su pikachu en brazos y empezar a caminar en compañía de esas chicas-.

Ya cuando cesaron el sonido de pasos pudo escucharse claramente la necesaria dosis de oxígeno que ese par de entrenadores y pokemon requerían.

—¿Pero qué es lo que hacen esas tres hasta acá?¿No me digas que vinieron a buscarnos? –cuestionaba Red mientras literalmente el cabello le escurría con agua-.

—Posiblemente…Aunque es peligroso que anden solas en este bosque –fueron las únicas palabras que emergieron de la boca de Green antes de que se quedara viendo cómo aquel peculiar umbreon se movilizaba sagazmente en compañía de un raichu y vaporeon-.

—Pero si son…-musitaba Red; sus ojos habían terminado de comprobar la idea que tenía en su mente- Latias, latios –exclamó viendo que aquel par traía la ropa agarrada entre sus garras-.

—Y si ellos están aquí, entonces…

—Deberían tener más cuidado con sus pertenencias, los pokemon suelen robar las cosas que los humanos dejan sin supervisión –dijo Shade quien se encontraba llegando hasta aquel sitio-.

—No deberías estar aquí –objetó Red tomando sus cosas de latios-.

—Demoraban demasiado tiempo y Max me mandó a ver si no habían sido secuestrados por alguna fuerza sobrenatural –les miraba como si nada, como si ellos no estuvieran aún en paños menores- Y saben, si siguen allí adentro en poco tiempo empezarán a arrugarse como pasas.

—Ayudaría que te fueras de aquí, por ejemplo –señalaba Red mirándola fija y asesinamente-.

—Bueno, ya comprobé que están vivos, así que me marcho –expuso con una sonrisa burlona mientras sus dos pokemon dragón parecían ser cómplices de algo que no estaban dispuestos a decir- Nos vemos después –expresó, esforzándose por callar las carcajadas que deseaban salir-.

—No me digas que ella…-Green no deseaba creer a la conclusión a la que había llegado-.

—Sí…Ella fue la que al final nos hizo la mala broma…-suspiró cansadamente- Hasta esa niña se divierte con nosotros.

No habrían de demorar demasiado tiempo en vestirse y sentirse tanto seguros como renovados; no deseaban que aquella experiencia volviera a repetirse.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué razón sus pokemon se dirigieron hacia el bosque, y no necesariamente en dirección hacia donde Misty y las demás tomaron.

—Posiblemente…la noche esté agitada.

—Significa que esas criaturas están aquí –alertó Green mirando de reojo a Red; ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento-.

—Creo que se trata de algo totalmente diferente en esta ocasión, Green –estipulaba Red; sus ojos miraban con enorme atención el escenario que estaba creándose en el cielo-.

—¿Pero qué es lo que hace…ese zapdos aquí?

—Qué importa, tenemos que detenerlo, está empezando a destruirlo todo a su paso –advirtió Red llamando a Charizard, preparándose para su siguiente encuentro-.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26: Estruendo**

¿Cómo era posible que una criatura como aquella estuviera allí, creando un completo caos en medio de la noche?¿Por qué razón estaba tan enfurecida que no le importaba que sus poderosas descargas estamparan contra los árboles y empezaran a crear un incendio que se iba expandiendo con preocupación?

El golpe del agua contra los árboles y las llamas siendo extintas eran el augurio que no eran los únicos que estaban batallando con el problema; alguien más estaba dándoles su apoyo desde puntos específicos.

Las inmutables llamaradas chocando violentamente contra el impactrueno de esa ave legendaria causaban explosiones con ondas expansivas y mucho más caos al ya desordenado bosque del pueblo.

Y lo siguiente que sus ojos habrían de presenciar eran aquellas ondas casi invisibles que envolvieron con violencia a zapdos y se mantenían latentes pese a que aquel pokemon fantasma estaba siendo atacado por la fuerte descarga de esa ave eléctrica. Aunque pronto recibiría un poco más de ayuda, y un par más de esas aturdidoras ondas golpearon desde dos puntos diferentes al ave, resultándole imposible poder resistirse al efecto que esas psicoondas que rápidamente estaban aturdiéndole, psíquica y físicamente.

Un choque más fue necesario para sacar de combate al fin a aquella criatura y habría de caer en manos de ese rápido y poderoso golpe de fuego carmesí conocido comúnmente como lanzallamas, mismo que se había potenciado con el del otro pokemon de fuego que le acompañaba.

El sonido de aquella ave cayendo al suelo sólo fue acompañado con el eco tan peculiar que se produce cuando es lanzado un objeto de captura para seres tan peculiares. No era de dudarse que con el cansancio experimentado por esa ave ante el ataque múltiple de esos cinco pokemon terminara siendo capturada por aquella pokebola negra con dorado sin mucho problema.

—Lo lograron –comentó Red; Max sobrevolaba la zona sobre su salamence, descendiendo rápidamente para acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos-.

—¿Alguien vio de dónde llegó este zapdos? Es muy extraño que apareciera prácticamente de la nada –interrogaba el peli rosa tomando aquella ultraball entre sus manos-.

—Nosotros nos llevamos la misma sorpresa –expresó Green, quien se mantenía montado sobre su arcanine-.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo –le decía a aquel grupo de cinco pokemon- Mismagius, ¿estás bien? –la respuesta de ese pokemon fue contestada con el bello destello azulado que cubría todo su cuerpo, seña clara de que estaba usando descanso-.

—Será mejor que investiguemos de dónde vino esa ave, o mejor dicho, quién fue el que la trajo hasta aquí tan amablemente –Red observaba los alrededores en busca de una pista-.

—Porque dudo que haya sido el de Blue. No sería tan irresponsable como para liberarlo y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera –decía Green-.

—No deberíamos dejar que sus amigas anden solas por este bosque, es peligroso y ustedes saben por qué –miró de reojo a aquellos compañeros suyos y ellos entendieron rápidamente la orden silenciosa del entrenador- Busquémoslas antes de que algo peor que un ave legendaria fuera de control ocurra.

¿Cuántas veces habían pasado por esas mismas rocas llenas de musgo?¿En qué momento fue en el que se perdieron y empezaron a sentirse un poco sugestionadas por aquel ambiente que aunque silencioso, ocasionalmente permitía escuchar ruidos?

—Nos hemos vuelto a perder y eso que seguimos las indicaciones según este mapa –comentaba Yellow, viéndosele un poco desanimada y deseosa de poder descansar un poco-.

—Pero sí íbamos bien, no entiendo por qué nos hemos perdido –dijo Misty, quien estaba más que segura de haber ido por el camino correcto-.

—No lo sé, pero ya hemos pasado por aquí posiblemente como unas cinco veces –estipulaba Blue pensando una manera de solucionar el problema-.

—Umm…¿Escucharon eso? –cuestionó Yellow con un poco de miedo-.

—Probablemente sólo fue un pequeño rattata o un caterpie –decía Blue sin mucha importancia mientras miraba su brújula y observaba una vez más el mapa-.

—No creo que eso sea un pequeño pokemon –inquiría Misty; había empezado a retroceder al contemplar esos ojos azulados que le miraban atentamente, mientras literalmente emergía desde la tierra mostrando su cuerpo negro como la noche donde esas secciones blancas y carmesí eran su mayor llamativo, pero no los causantes de su enigmática presencia- ¿Pero qué…es eso?

—Nunca antes había visto un pokemon como ése –Yellow encaraba del mejor modo posible a ese ser-.

—…Es un darkrai…-informaba Blue con una sonrisa en su boca y una pokebola en su mano derecha- No sé qué es lo que está pasando aquí, pero una oportunidad como ésta no voy a dejarla pasar –decía animadamente mandando a su formidable abra- ¡Vamos a atraparlo!

¿En qué instante se supone que pudiera hacer algo contra aquella siniestra criatura cuando ésta literalmente había vuelto a hundirse en la tierra y desaparecer del mismo modo en que emergió?

—Se escapó así como si nada –estipulaba Misty- ¿Realmente pensabas que ibas a atraparlo así como así?

—Creía que no sería tan rápido y escurridizo. Sinceramente dudo que vuelva a aparecerse por aquí –decía Blue un tanto desilusionada- Teniéndolo pude haberlo intercambiado por otro pokemon igual de raro.

El cierre de aquella tienda de acampar azul permanecía abierto permitiendo contemplar en su interior a una chica que permanecía completamente dormida y que pese a todo el ruido que había estado suscitándose allá afuera, no se había despertado ni por asomo.

Pero pronto tendría que abrir sus ojos ya que su juguetón umbreon yacía lamiéndole la cara, como si le insistiera para que se levantara y viera lo que estaba ocurriendo. Con cierta pesadez salió de su tienda de dormir, dándose cuenta de que estaba prácticamente sola mientras restregaba sus ojos y trataba de espantar su sueño.

—¿Qué sucede umbreon?¿Por qué me has despertado? –decía entre bostezos empezando a notar una mirada que se había colocado sobre ella- ¿Umm?

Se había puesto de pie admirando en detalle a aquella criatura quien no sólo era capaz de infundir un sentimiento de intimidación y elegancia, sino también poseía una anatomía peculiar cuando se posaba sobre aquellas dos largas y delgadas piernas casi fantasmales.

—Darkrai…-decía Shade observando cómo aquel ser le extendía aquel sobre blanco- Gracias –fue su única palabra antes de despedir con la mirada a aquel siniestro pokemon-.

Las voces aproximándose le sacaron vertiginosamente de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que la incitaron a meterse una vez más dentro de su tienda de campaña. Desde el interior contempló como res rostros más se habían adherido al grupo.

La fogata ardía bravamente mientras aquel estofado estaba calentándose para saciar el apetito de las recién llegadas, quienes no parecían sentirse más asustadas por el ambiente que las rodeaba, sino todo lo contrario.

—Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre venir hasta acá y perderse en el bosque a media noche –espetaba Red en tono de regaño-.

—Ya que ninguno de ustedes nos dijo nada…Y cuando hablé con Shade tampoco me comunicó nada; hasta me dejó hablando sola –mencionaba Misty con enfado al tiempo que veía a aquella chica quien no parecía ni ponerle atención a ella ni a nada-.

—Mi teléfono salió volando por la velocidad a la que íbamos, no fue mi intención el dejarte hablando sola –dijo en tono normal echándose las cobijas encima, al tiempo que ese umbreon se metía con ella, acurrucándose a su lado-.

—Eso es cierto; salió disparado –decía Allen con cierta burla-.

—Pero si iban a venir a buscar a Red y Green, debieron de haberlo hecho de día, de noche es un poco arriesgado –indicaba Dylan empezándoles a servir de cenar-.

—Y con los incidentes que se presentaron aquí, con mayor razón uno se preocuparía por lo que pudiera ocurrirles –expuso Green seriamente-.

—Lo sentimos mucho, no era nuestra intención preocuparlos a todos –se disculpaba Yellow-.

—Ya no tiene caso estarse lamentando, ya están aquí y no hay más que hacer –dijo Max-.

—Aunque mañana por la mañana se irán de aquí –sentenció Red-.

—¿Pero por qué? –objetó Blue-.

—Venimos a entrenar, no a un viaje turístico ni a pasarla bien. No tenemos tiempo para estar vigilando a un grupo de chicas atolondradas que se meten al bosque y se pierden de inmediato –dijo malhumorado Red-.

—La parte del entrenamiento, es cierta –explicaba Green tratando de suavizar las cosas- Son ellos con los que estamos entrenando y no nos queda absolutamente nada de tiempo libre.

—Sin olvidar que terminarán molidos –decía Dylan con una amplia sonrisa- Ya que dentro de unas horas les toca nuevamente entrenar, así que mejor descansen o no van a dar el ancho.

—Pero pueden quedarse, aunque necesitarán una tienda de acampar y algo en que entretenerse, porque si no van a aburrirse mucho –comentó Allen mirándoles atentamente-.

—Podríamos pasar la noche con Shade –dijo Misty amistosamente-.

—Eso si ellos quieren darles espacio –señalaba Max a aquel raichu, umbreon y vaporeon que permanecían dentro de la tienda de Shade-.

—No hay problema –informaba Shade tras abandonar quella tienda de acampar al tiempo que se recogía el cabello y sus dos pokemon se sacudían-.

—¿Vas a algún lado? –cuestionó Dylan-.

—Ellas pueden pasar la noche aquí; deben de estar cansadas por todo el trabajo que hicieron hasta llegar acá. Yo iré a dormir al centro pokemon que está en el pueblo y ya mañana vendré acá –regresó a sus dos pokemon a sus pokebolas y llamó de un chiflido a su latios quien simplemente se posó a un lado de ella para que subiera cómodamente-.

—En todo caso, nosotros dormiremos afuera, tú duerme en nuestra tienda, Shade –decía Allen para hacerla desistir de su idea-.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien –dijo como último antes de irse de allí en latios-.

—Y allá va…-suspiró Allen-.

—Oye Max…-expresó Dylan mientras miraba de reojo al chico-.

—Terminemos de cenar y descansemos un poco, ha sido una noche loca –finalizó Max-.

Mientras alguien intentaba quitarle de encima aquella cobija, alguien se negaba a que lo hicieran; era un extraño forcejeo entre quien permanecía entre dormida y despierta y quien le había importado muy poco que fuera tan temprano y que esa persona deseara continuar durmiendo.

—Ya párate de una buena vez, Shade –exigía el pelinegro quien continuaba moviéndola sin importarle mucho que ella no quisiera levantarse-.

—Umm…Déjame dormir unos minutos más…-Shade sólo se acurrucaba de mejor manera-.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma –a Red no le daban muchos ánimos tener que hacer lo único que le quedaba-.

Fuera de aquel centro pokemon le esperaba aquel compañero de entrenamiento mientras no hizo ni la más mínima pregunta al contemplar que venía cargando en su espalda a esa chica que continuaba completamente dormida.

—Se ve delgada, pero pesa demasiado –se quejaba Red-.

—Debiste de haber traído a charizard –comentaba Green-.

—Ninguno de los dos trae pokemon ahora…No sé a qué viene ese comentario.

—Quién pensaría que la mitad del entrenamiento de este día sería exclusivo para nuestros pokemon, dejándonos a nosotros fuera.

—De igual manera no nos salvaremos del entrenamiento a la espartana de Dylan –dijo Red por lo bajo-.

—Momento de volver –sugería Green al percatarse de que aquellas tres chicas se encontraban a unos metros de distancia-.

—Ah sí, olvidaba que también tengo entrenamiento para mejorar mi paciencia.

—Sabes que al menos dos de ellas vinieron a buscarte personalmente, Red –expuso Green con normalidad-.

—Yo no hice nada –se defendió Red de inmediato-.

—Pues claro que no…La verdad es que a esas chicas deben de gustarles amargados…

—Quizás sólo se fueron por su rostro –decía Shade quien había entreabierto los ojos- Eso de que la gente sólo se fija en el físico podría ser cierto, al menos con Red es un cincuenta por ciento posible.

—Si ya estás lo suficientemente despierta como para empezar a apoyar a Green en sus tonterías, ya eres capaz de caminar por ti misma –encaró el peli negro-.

—Sé un caballero y llévame hasta el campamento –propinó un bostezo y se acomodó plácidamente para continuar durmiendo-.

—Es increíble…-decía Red enfadado mientras se contenía de dejarla caer-.

—Oye Red…

—¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? –cuestionó sin mucha paciencia-.

—¿Y si mejor llevo yo a Shade? Prefiero ahorrar las malas caras a tempranas horas de la mañana.

—De igual modo cuando lleguemos al campamento no las veremos hasta llegada la noche y para ese momento sólo querré cenar y dormir.

—Tú sí que careces de tacto –pensó Green tras suspirar-.

Aquel sendero subterráneo conducía hacia una zona sumida cientos de metros más abajo que aquel túnel que conectaba a la superficie con el subsuelo. Pero en esa área tapizada de gruesas láminas de metal y con todo acondicionado para que el preciado oxígeno no faltara yacía un centro de investigación tan único como grande.

En medio de aquel mundo de grandes y rápidas computadoras permanecía lo que a simple vista parecía ser una especie de transportador, el mismo que se empleaba para transportar las pokebolas de un área a otra, sólo que éste era a gran escala y posiblemente con un fin totalmente diferente.

En la sala este podía apreciarse un gran estanque con agua cristalina donde por instantes se apreciaba una rápida silueta movilizándose allí adentro para después desaparecer y perderse dentro del profundo tanque.

Ojos tonalidad esmeralda, rasgados y llenos de astucia al mismo que tiempo que guardaban cierta malicia se centraron indiscutiblemente sobre ese raro equipo de transporte mientras se detenía a la mitad de la escalera que permitía llegar hasta esa zona.

Camiseta negra bajo una chamarra beige con la sección de los hombros de tonalidad azul verdosa y la marca amarillenta de un par de truenos posados desde el hombro hasta donde iniciaban los brazos, era lo que se apreciaba en primera instancia de aquel chico quien trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible con ese par de botas negras militares que resaltaban gracias a su pantalón blanco y un poco holgado.

Su cabello de tono bermellón era lacio y lo suficientemente largo como para que pudiera ser atrapado en esa pequeña liga negra a la vez que un par de cortos mechones conformaban su fleco fraccionado en dos secciones.

—Sí que has estado trabajando duro en estos días. Estoy realmente sorprendido, Blake –felicitaba el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo a aquel chico, que sólo había colocado una bata sobre sus ropas ordinarias-.

—No pensé que fueras a venir hasta acá. Me tomaste desprevenido.

—¿Tomarte desprevenido, a ti? Por favor, si eres el genio que ha hecho realidad lo que hasta hace años sólo era un sueño.

—También hiciste un gran aporte, recuérdalo. Gracias a ti todo comenzó.

—El pasado siempre talándonos la cabeza, ¿verdad? Aunque esos ejemplares eran excepcionales, lo sabes.

—Así como no existen dos pokemon iguales, pese a pertenecer al mismo tipo y mismo nivel, tampoco lo hay para ese tipo de cosas. Comprende que la naturaleza es quisquillosa y no todos crecen con las mismas vivencias.

—Un evento desafortunado, y que nos tomó por sorpresas a todos.

—Vamos, los dos sabemos que lo permitiste. Si realmente hubieras querido evitarlo, las cosas continuarían como hace un par de meses atrás. Y los dos sabemos la razón de por qué lo dejaste hacer lo que quería –decía Blake mientras se cruzaba de brazos-.

—Siempre tan listo. Por eso te he puesto a cargo aquí y te he permitido experimentar libremente. Pero los resultados son magníficos. Yo mismo comprobé el poder de uno de ellos.

—Así que lo dejaste libre haciendo su santa voluntad.

—Sólo lo dejé volar y que se divirtiera. Que le diera más alegría y musicalidad a la noche, ¿hay algo malo en ello? No lo creo. Además pasó la prueba exitosamente –exponía con una sonrisa y una alegría descomunal-.

—¿Dejaste escapar un espécimen perfecto sólo para comprobarlo? Eso suena tanto a ti, Brooklyn.

—No te preocupes por esas cosas Blake, al final lo recuperaremos todo…incluyéndolos.


	27. Capítulo 27

Holaaaa a todos nuevamente! :) Un lunes más ha llegado y con ello actualización, así que aquí os traigo la continuación de la historia :3 Espero os guste y no se aburran, las cosas van poniéndose cada vez mejor, al menos prometo enredar más sus mentes XD Muahaha. En fin, gracias por sus lecturas y a ti DarkRakzo por comentar :3 Saludos y besos amorosos!

**Capítulo 27: Desafío**

Ya habían olvidado el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que empezaron aquel inhumano maratón donde no se podían tener descanso, donde el agua era algo que no podrían obtener hasta el momento en que concluyeran su entrenamiento y donde el terreno no permitía que el cuerpo descansara brevemente. Ya había llegado el medio día y sin embargo, sus actividades se encontraban lejos de concluir.

Al fin vieron la marca donde concluía su carrera de obstáculos y varios kilómetros en ascenso, y no dudaron ni un instante en beberse por completo el agua depositada en ese par de cantinfloras que habían recibido de quien era su instructor.

Se dejaron caer de golpe sobre el alto pasto mientras su respiración trataba presurosamente de volver a su estado normal y sentían sus ropas incómodas por el exceso de polvo y sudor.

—Se les ve un poco cansados, chicos –decía Dylan con una sonrisa burlona, cruzándose de brazos y viendo a ese par de alumnos suyos que no aguantaban un pequeño maratón matutino-.

—…Esto es peor que un entrenamiento espartano…-agregaba Green tapando el sol con su mano, ya que éste golpeaba de lleno su rostro-.

—Jamás había deseado tanto asesinar a alguien…y que mi cuerpo se negara a responderme…-soltaba Red, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo que el cansancio se apoderaba de él-.

—Bueno, pueden descansar una hora, después continuaremos con esto. Con esa pobre resistencia suya no les irá bien en un enfrentamiento prolongado.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver todo esto, Dylan? –cuestionó Green-.

—¿No se los dijo Shade?

—¿Decirnos qué? –preguntó Red deseando la respuesta de inmediato-.

—¿Cómo se los explico para que me entiendan? –se decía a sí mismo mirando fijamente a ese par de cansados entrenadores- Digamos que conforme sube el nivel en el enfrentamiento con alguno de ellos, no sólo tus compañeros empiezan a sentir la fatiga, ustedes también. Ya que cuando ustedes se enfrentaron a Sol estaban en su territorio, o mejor dicho, en la zona en que aquellas criaturas atraviesan de su lugar de origen a éste.

Es como una especie de limbo o punto de transición…Generalmente a los que no pertenecemos allí, no nos va bien, ya que entre más tiempo se pase allí, más pesado se vuelve el ambiente y tu cuerpo es el primero en sufrir esos estragos. Por eso hago que pasen por este tipo de entrenamientos a la espartana, como dice Red.

—Ahora tiene sentido –al fin el castaño entendía el fin de todo aquel martirio; debía de admitir que se sentía bastante bien descansando en el césped-.

—Es normal que se cansen con unos cuantos kilómetros, pero ya mañana podrán correrlos sin sentir una pizca de cansancio –Dylan lucía alegre ante la idea-.

—A este paso, quien sabe si mañana despierte…-dijo Red burlón-.

—Oh, vaya, no pensé que ella también estuviera haciendo esto –Dylan veía acercarse a aquella chica de ojos bicolor, quien portaba una blusa blanca deportiva sin mangas y un pans corto negro haciendo juego con unos tenis-.

—Ya hicimos el recorrido sin problemas –expresaba alegre al tiempo que su cabello se movía ligeramente en el viento pese a que lo llevaba recogido-.

—Así que umbreon, arcanine y raichu amanecieron deportistas hoy. Muy bien, hacer ejercicio es sano y nos hace vivir más tiempo –el rubio retornó su mirada hacia sus alumnos- Cuando tengan la condición necesaria estarán tan frescos como Shade.

—Unos diez kilómetros no les hará nada mal –aquel travieso raichu picaba la mejilla de Red y umbreon hacia lo mismo con Green, como si comprobaran si continuaban respirando-.

—…Seguimos con vida…-protestaron los dos al mismo tiempo a la vez que ese par de pokemon corrían detrás de su entrenadora-.

—Además deberían sentirse alegres, cuando todo esto termine, podrán llegar a comer. Y además tendrán la posibilidad de saborear comida casera, ya que Misty y las demás están cocinando para ustedes dos –agregaba Dylan campantemente-.

—Qué envidia, ¿no Dylan? Nosotros tendremos que conformarnos con lo que nos cocine Allen.

—Es el que peor cocina de nosotros cuatro, pero no podemos hacer nada.

—Bueno, iré a darme un buen baño, estoy bastante acalorada y además tengo algo que hacer –la chica se despidió, yéndose de allí en poco tiempo-.

—Ummm…-se rio un poco y simplemente vio a esos dos quitándole al pelinegro su gorra- Déjenme adivinar, a ustedes también les jugó esa bromita –espetó burlonamente-.

—No sé de qué estás hablando –lo miró de mala gana Red-.

—Sí, a ustedes también se las hizo –se rio un poco y luego los miró- Buscando su ropa como desesperados para que al final latios y latias la tuvieran.

—No me digan que a ti también…-habló con espasmo Green mientras Dylan le contestaba con la mirada-.

—Será difícil devolverle la broma, principalmente porque cuando ella se va a bañar, sus pokemon están bastante atentos de los alrededores y de sus cosas, por lo que tendrían que pasar sobre ellos primero.

—Ya lo intentaste, ¿cierto? –preguntaba Red-.

—Nos la hizo a Allen y a mí, pero cuando pensábamos devolverle la broma…Les diré que no sé a quién le temimos más en ese momento, a sus seis pokemon o a la furia de Max –agregaba con burla; recordaba aquel momento y le traía tanta nostalgia-.

No obstante, hubo algo que les hizo alertarse de inmediato, de manera que se dirigieron prontamente hacia el sitio de donde provenían aquellos gritos. Aunque en el instante en que llegaron ya no sabían por qué cosa sentirse sorprendidos, por haber llegado hasta ese estanque o el contemplar aquella escena.

Sobre la superficie del agua descansaba inconsciente un desafortunado sujeto que al llegar al sitio donde ese grupo de chicas tomaban un merecido baño en bañador fue literalmente apaleado por los tres pokemon de aquellas chicas que sintieron su presencia como una amenaza.

—Bueno, eso le pasa por andar de mirón –indicó Dylan sin remordimiento alguno, acercándose a la orilla del estanque y examinando mejor las cosas- Al menos sigue vivo, al parecer…Bueno, de igual modo no es un sitio muy concurrido y detrás de la cascada hay una cueva, así que podemos solucionar el problema.

—Un momento Dylan, suenas como si estuvieras dando por hecho que se va a morir y hasta nos dieras una solución de cómo deshacernos del cuerpo –Green simplemente puso mala cara-.

—Pero a ustedes se les pasó la mano…un poco –señalaba Red viendo a aquellas tres chicas bastante enfadadas por el fisgón-.

—¿Oye, ahora que lo pienso, este hombre no es Brock, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada? –cuestionaba Dylan al empezar a sacar a aquel líder del agua-.

—Ahora que lo dices, es él –apoyaba Green-.

—Pero él no es un pervertido, sólo tiene un corazón muy grande que hace que ame a muchas mujeres a la vez –explicaba Red cínicamente-.

—Pues nos asustó y lo primero que hicimos fue defendernos. Vimos que se trataba de Brock cuando ya era demasiado tarde –explicaba Misty en tono apenado-.

—Cuando se despierte nos disculparemos con él –dijo Blue-.

—¿Se va a poner bien, verdad? –preguntaba Yellow acerándose a Dylan quien literalmente cargaba sobre su espalda al líder de gimnasio-.

—Sí es entrenador de pokemon tipo roca, no creo que unos cuantos golpecitos lo dejen fuera de combate. Sólo está un poco inconsciente, nada de qué preocuparse.

—Lo dice el que hace unos minutos atrás ideaba una manera de cómo deshacerse de su cadáver –repeló Green-.

—Detalles, detalles.

—Aunque se me hace raro que esté aquí Brock. ¿A qué habrá venido hasta acá? –cuestionó Misty en sus adentros-.

—Miren, aquí está Brock –decía la voz de Shade que se encontraba acercándose, dejándose notar de inmediato su bañador negro y una chamarra delgada azul cielo que usaba arriba- Parece que le dieron una calurosa y golpeada bienvenida – estipulaba la chica con normalidad-.

—Creo que no ha cambiado en todo este tiempo –decía aquella entrenadora de pokemon tipo dragón, conocida como Débora, líder de Ciudad Endrino, quien no venía sola, sino que también gozaba de la presencia de Morti.

—Y ahora, ¿a qué se debe la presencia de líderes de gimnasio de región Johto y Kanto, eh? –preguntaba Red con interés-.

—Un asunto un tanto serio. Por esa razón nos dirigimos hacia la Meseta Añil, a discutirlo con el Alto Mando –señaló Morti con seriedad; su preciado gengar permanecía a su lado-.

—Y bueno, llegamos hasta acá por estar buscando a Brock. Al cual nos topamos por casualidad en este pequeño pueblo. Decidimos viajar juntos –agregaba Débora-.

—Creo que cosas interesantes han estado pasando mientras hemos permanecido aquí –dijo Dylan tratando de reanimar a Brock-.

—De modo que esto tiene que ver con los líderes de gimnasio en general, ¿no es así? –indagaba Misty a ese par de líderes-.

—Así es –contestó Débora- En cuando Brock recobre el conocimiento nos iremos de aquí. Si lo deseas puedes ir con nosotros.

—Si esto tiene que ver con los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, no hay manera de que no vaya. Pero mi curiosidad en todo esto, ¿es qué es lo suficientemente serio como para que se tenga que ir a ver al Alto Mando?

—Es algo que sólo debe ser conocido entre líderes de gimnasio o empezarán a crearse rumores innecesarios –expresaba Morti- Por lo que en el momento en que nos acompañes te lo contaremos todo.

—Pues suena bastante delicado entonces –Shade parpadeaba con asombro al tiempo que miraba detenidamente al recompuesto chico, quien se encontraba tomándole las manos- Sorprendente…

—¡Sé que es sorprendente que un par de extraños como tú y yo quedemos flechados desde el instante en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron! Es como un cuento de hadas, pero belleza mía, esto es real. Tan real como la llama de amor que arde dentro de nuestros corazones –recitaba Brock como todo un poeta-.

—Es sorprendente cómo te recuperaste y cruzaste el estanque literalmente por arte de magia –apuntaba Shade sin considerar demasiado aquel mundo de palabras que Brock le decía-.

—Parece que ya despertó. Creo que ahora ya podemos irnos –suspiró la peli azul-.

—Nos vemos después Brock –se despedía Shade-.

—Antes de que me vaya, dame tu número de celular, así podremos hablarnos y nuestro amor no morirá –con alegría sacó su pequeño móvil, más que listo para apuntar el número de la joven-.

—Lo siento, el karma me quitó mi celular –respondía con cierta melancolía recordando el fatídico día-.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya deja ese penoso comportamiento Brock, nos haces ver mal a los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto ante los de Johto –Misty ya se encontraba arrastrando de la oreja al pobre chico-.

—Eso fue rápido –expresaba Shade mientras les decía adiós a ese par-.

—No nos mires con esa cara, Red. Es algo que no podemos comunicarte –dijo Débora dando media vuelta al tiempo que se iba al lado de Morti-.

—Tienen cara de querer ir tras ellos y averiguarlo por sí mismos, pero, hay opciones más simples.

Entendía la razón por la que aquella chica se encontraba abrazándole desde atrás con esa inmutable sonrisa mientras permanecía sentado sobre el resistente y macizo tronco, pero no parecía agradarle la idea de ese grupo de seis miradas adicionales atravesándole vigorosamente cuand intentaba terminar de pelar aquellas papas.

—¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieren? –preguntaba sin mucho interés Max-.

—¿Sabías que los líderes de gimnasio de la región de Kanto y Johto están dirigiéndose a la Meseta Añil, para consultar algo con el Alto Mando? –cuestionaba Dylan-.

—Aunque nadie parece saber el motivo de ello –mencionaba despreocupado Allen-.

—Y teníamos curiosidad de que si tú sabías qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo –soltó cínicamente Shade-.

—Suponía que venían a preguntar algo a lo que se les negó la respuesta –decía Max como si nada-.

—Es que tú siempre sabes muchas cosas Max –agregaba Shade- Es por eso que quisimos venir aquí y preguntarte.

—Si ellos no se lo dijeron, sus motivos tuvieron. Mejor sigan con su entrenamiento.

—Vamos Max, danos una pista –pedía Dylan mirando de reojo a Allen, como si estuvieran tramando algo en complicidad-.

—¿Qué tal si es algo grave? Podríamos ayudar aunque sea un poco.

—Dejen el tema en paz y mejor pónganse a hacer algo.

—Bueno, nadie puede decir que no lo intentamos –Shade se apartó repentinamente de su hermano- Por eso siempre están los planes B –una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó sus labios- Sabes, siempre me he preguntado por qué razón Gina ya no nos visita. Sería buena idea hablarle –dijo descaradamente a la vez que en su mano derecha se hallaba aquel móvil, aquel que era de su hermano y que ahora estaba dando tono de llamada-.

—Invítala a venir hasta acá. Será divertido entrenar con una chica energética como ella –agregaba Dylan-.

—Recuerdo que era entrenadora de pokemon tipo dragón, ¿verdad Max? –decía Allen como si nada-.

—Shade, no lo hagas –el peli rosa se puso de pie abruptamente, intentando arrebatarle el celular a su hermana, quien simplemente lo evadía y se alejaba de él-.

—Vamos, sólo una llamadita.

—Si quieres le quito el celular –indicaba Dylan al tiempo que había atrapado a la chica y ahora simplemente se encargaba de que no escapara-.

—Pero ya sabes cuál es la condición.

—Ustedes tres son un grupo de embusteros –Max simplemente les fulminó con la mirada-.

—Yo también te quiero hermano –decía Shade con soltura, sonriéndole como si nada-.

—Cuelga ese celular –dijo volviendo a sentarse-.

—Está bien –apagó el móvil y problema resuelto-.

—Por lo visto alguien o algunos se hallan haciendo una mala broma a los líderes de gimnasio de región Kanto y Johto.

—No creo que los líderes se hubieran alarmado por una broma de mal gusto –Green intervino-.

—Una broma desde el punto de vista de quien o quienes dejaron aquellos avisos.

—¿Qué clase de avisos? –preguntaba Blue-.

—En ellos les pedían cortésmente que entregaran sus títulos de líderes de gimnasio ahora que podían hacerlo de forma pacífica –su mirada denotaba seriedad y cierta preocupación- Estas especies de memorándum indicaban que de no hacerlo ahora, después se abstuvieran a las consecuencias. Hasta donde yo sé, el que esté o los que estén detrás de esto hicieron una muy observable demostración de lo que pueden hacer.

—¿Qué hicieron? –cuestionó Red fríamente-.

—Atacaron aleatoriamente a miembros de la ciudad donde permanece cada gimnasio. El número varía y no es el mismo…Ésa es la manera en que les mostraron a los líderes de gimnasio que no es una broma, que es muy en serio lo que quieren y que si eso le hicieron a personas que ni siquiera tenían nada que ver con ellos, no se contendrían cuando tuvieran que ir por el título de su gimnasio por las malas.

—Eso es demasiado serio, Max. Hay que hacer algo –el mirar de Blue se inundó de enfado-.

—¿No se tratarán de Sol y los demás? –preguntaba Red-.

—Sinceramente dudo que se traten de ellos, por el simple motivo de que ellos no hacen uso de la amenaza, sólo llegan y atestan el golpe. No es su estilo el ir haciendo esto. Y si me lo preguntas no encuentro relación alguna entre ellos y los líderes. En todo caso, irían contra el Alto Mando, porque el derrumbarles causaría mucho más pánico –alegaba Shade cruzando sus brazos-.

—Pero sabemos bien que Sol y compañía forman parte de ese grupo de malhechores. Si bien no son ellos, podrían tratarse de otros miembros de la organización –proseguía Allen-.

—Y al ser así, de un modo u otro nos compete a nosotros. Al menos la parte en que podría estar metido en todo esto la organización White Nightmare –dijo Dylan- ¿Y se supone que nos quedaremos aquí cruzados de brazos?

—No creas que he estado perdiendo el tiempo, he intentado de varias formas el hallar las pruebas que puedan darnos pistas contundentes para identificar a quienes han estado haciendo todo ello. Pero todavía no tengo nada contundente –comentó Max frustrado-.

—Parece ser que el entrenamiento puede esperar un poco más –indicaba Red levantándose al mismo tiempo que Green-.

—No se puede dejar pasar algo tan serio como esto, por lo que aunque lo quieran o no los líderes de gimnasio, tendremos que intervenir –habló decididamente Green-.

—Nosotras también ayudaremos –decía firmemente Blue mientras Yellow le miraba indudablemente, apoyando su decisión-.

—Sería una locura ir solos a averiguar las cosas, por eso la mejor opción será ir en grupos de dos, de ese modo se tendrá apoyo. Eso te incluye a ti también, Red. Podrás ser la leyenda pokemon más grande de todos los tiempos, pero sujetos como Sol o quienes están dentro de la organización White Nightmare, no son cosa que puedas quitar del camino sólo con derrotarlos. Además de que ellos trabajarán en equipo si es necesario para terminar contigo –sentenció Max-.

—Hmp –Red sólo le miró con una mezcla que iba de la aversión al desacuerdo con aquella idea-.

—No perdamos más tiempo y vayamos a atrapar a esos cretinos de una buena vez por todas –dispuso Dylan viendo la aprobación en las miradas de todos los presentes-.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28: Indicio**

No cabía duda alguna de que el verano había llegado fuertemente a la ciudad, podía respirarse en el aire marino que golpeaba de lleno y de forma repetida el entorno y al mismo tiempo se contemplaba la pureza y belleza del mar que brillaba candorosamente por los fuertes rayos del sol matutino; no obstante, no había tiempo para admirar lo que la Ciudad Fucsia les tenía preparados, había asuntos importantes y tenían una única dirección que tomar.

Sin demasiado problema aquel par de pokemon dragón ascendieron procurando hacer el menor ruido posible mientras sus poseedores bajaban de ellos con cautela. Ante ellos se posaba la entrada al gimnasio de la ciudad y aunque sintieron la necesidad de entrar, alguien los detuvo, precisamente la actual líder de gimnasio.

—Es peligroso que entren allí –dictaminaba aquella joven de vestimentas ninjas, cabello morado y ojos de la misma tonalidad que su pelo- Ya que el interior está repleto de gases venenosos –habló seria Sachiko-.

—Por lo visto intentaste atrapar a quienes vinieron a dejarte ese memorándum –dijo Red observándole de reojo-.

—¿Cómo es que saben de eso? –cuestionó Sachiko agudizando la mirada al par de recién llegados-.

—Las noticias siempre llegan rápido, especialmente las que incitan a que la gente entre en pánico –comentó Red-.

—Bueno, tampoco es de sorprenderse viniendo de un sujeto como tú, Red. ¿Pero quién es la chica que te acompaña? No la había visto antes en la región.

—Me llamo Shade, y es normal que no sepas de mí. Pero dinos, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? Claro, si es que podemos saber o en todo caso, si puedo saber yo. Sino simplemente me iré y dejaré que Red lo escuche de ti.

—Si a Red no le molesta, no tengo objeción alguna –comentó Sachiko contemplando en la mirada del campeón que no había problema- Pero vayamos a mi casa, no me agrada comentar temas como éstos en medio de la ciudad.

Un dojo muy tradicional pero acogedor y provisto de unos cuantos cojines que permitían sentarse cómodamente era el escenario que tenían a su alrededor. Pero todo aquello carecía de importancia cuando se estaba a punto de escuchar algo interesante y que les podría ser de gran ayuda.

—Esto sucedió más o menos hace tres días, al menos en mi gimnasio, no estoy consciente de los demás.

—¿Te lo dejaron de forma personal o cómo? –cuestionó Shade-.

—La advertencia fue entregada de forma impersonal fuera del gimnasio. Mandaron a un honchkrow a dejarlo –decía Sachiko pensativa- No había nadie más…Después de que recibiera aquella carta, se esfumó, para cuando me di cuenta del contenido, era imposible seguirle el rastro a aquel pokemon.

—Me pregunto si se habrá repetido ese mismo patrón con el resto de los gimnasios –se decía a sí mismo Red-.

—¿Entonces por qué tu gimnasio está lleno de gas venenoso?

—Lo de la carta fue hace tres días…Lo del ataque a mi gimnasio fue apenas la noche de ayer…Le hice cara al que intentaba venir a quitarme el título de líder de gimnasio, por lo que nos enfrentamos, aunque la que terminó sorprendiéndose fui yo.

—¿Por qué? –cuestionó Red queriendo saber más al respecto-.

—El sujeto que vino a desafiarme terminó con cada uno de mis pokemon valiéndose únicamente de un pokemon tipo acero…Un registeel…

—Un legendario…-susurró Shade-.

—No sólo tienen su forma de actuar, sino que saben usar las desventajas del tipo de pokemon que aquí se usa. Pero sigo sorprendido de que a quien enfrentaste posea un legendario como ése –expresaba Red serio-.

—Yo también quedé sorprendida ante ello…Pero los tipo acero son fuertes contra los tipo veneno, no hubo manera de hacerlo caer ni siquiera usando a todos mis compañeros durante el combate.

—¿Y recuerdas cómo lucía el que vino a atacarte? –preguntó Shade-.

—Sólo conmemoro el color de sus ojos…-dijo tratando de hacer memoria- Ese hombre portaba un sombrero plateado al tiempo que un pañuelo negro cubría la mitad de su rostro. Llevaba una capa del mismo tono que su sombrero y sus ropas eran negras con secciones en dorado…Era algo extraño…Y esos ojos dorados resaltaban de inmediato…

—Es una descripción bastante útil, ya que no creo que sea algo normal encontrar a alguien caminando por la calle con ese atuendo –indicó Shade intentando hacer sentir mejor a la chica-.

—Pero sinceramente deberías ir hacia el Alto Mando, como el resto de los líderes de gimnasio. Siento que allí estarás más protegida, porque sólo un maniático se enfrentaría a dieciséis líderes de gimnasio, a los del Alto Mando y a Lance juntos –sugería Red-.

—Lo sé…Mi padre también me lo ha dicho. No deja de llamarme, especialmente después de que se enteró de lo que ocurrió anoche.

—No es para menos –señalaba Shade abriendo la portátil que traía consigo y empezaba a teclear algo-.

—¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó Red viendo de reojo la pantalla de aquel electrónico-.

—Informo, eso es lo que hago –respondía al tiempo que contemplaba cómo cargaba aquella sesión de vídeo que parecía haber sido conectada para cuatro personas al mismo tiempo-.

—Parece que ha entrado la llamada –Red se encontraba divisando a aquellos tres chicos-.

—Al parecer has obtenido algo interesante, Shade –decía Max, pudiéndose apreciarse de fondo a Blue quien parecía muy motivada por las compras que había hecho-.

—¿Qué pistas nos tienes? –comentaba Dylan mientras detrás de él se observaba a Yellow quien estaba bastante entretenida jugando con ampharos-.

—Tengo características físicas y un detalle que les parecerá interesante –informaba Shade tecleando en un documento la información y enviando por mail todo lo recopilado a los tres chicos-.

—¿Pero quién se viste así en estos días? –intervenía Dylan-.

—Deberías preocuparte más por el hecho de que anda un maniático con un legendario amedrentando gimnasios –se quejaba Allen-.

—Pues en el equipo tenemos a tres legendarios, no sé de qué te sorprendes –se defendía Dylan-.

—Por acá no obtuvimos nada relevante, pero continuaremos buscando –decía Max-.

—Green y yo recabamos algo, pero no estamos completamente seguros si tenga relación con lo que está ocurriendo –Allen se había encargo de un archivo de imagen a todos-.

—…Un moltres…-expresaron Red y Sachiko al unísono-.

—Bueno, si consideras que estás en Ciudad Caoba, donde está el gimnasio de Fredo, tiene cierta importancia, especialmente después de escuchar que Sachiko fue atacada por un registeel…Ese pokemon podría pertenecerle al que vino a dejar la advertencia a Fredo –ofrecía Max pensativo-.

—Porque no es una zona en la que transite moltres, claro, considerando que haya más. Ustedes saben a lo que me refiero –expresaba Allen-.

—Bien, ahora tenemos una noción de que los que están detrás de todo esto, tienen al menos a un pokemon legendario entre sus manos –deducía Dylan-.

—Lo cual no me tranquiliza –suspiraba Shade-.

—Eso me hace recordar a los Ases del Frente Batalla –agregaba Sachiko con preocupación-.

—Los entrenadores pokemon mejor calificados…Y si mi memoria no me falla, Valente posee un regirock, un registeel y un regice. Pero la descripción no embona –esclarecía Red-.

—Vaya, posee a los tres regis –Shade había quedado bastante impresionada-.

—Tú tienes dos Shade, no sé de qué te sorprendes –hablaba Dylan bostezando un poco-.

—Dudo que el Frente Batalla esté involucrado en todo esto. Atentaría contra sus principios –estipulaba Max- De momento lo mejor será continuar investigando y buscar al sujeto con la descripción que nos has dado Shade.

—Todos tengan cuidado –dijo Allen antes de cortar la videollamada; posteriormente sus amigos hicieron lo mismo-.

—La probabilidad de que ese sujeto vuelva a aparecer es más del cincuenta porciento –decía Red- Por lo que podría ser útil que nos quedemos aquí y esperemos a que ese hombre aparezca. Después de todo, ya vino a atacarte anoche, denotando que se cansó de esperar a que le entregaras tu título de líder…

—Por lo que vendrá a quitártelo a la fuerza…Especialmente ahora que ya no tienes pokemon que puedas usar para hacerle frente –Shade contemplaba la seriedad de la situación-.

—Sólo espero que no demore demasiado tiempo en aparecerse –Red lucía de lo más ansioso-.

—No me sorprende que quieras enfrentarle Red –le miraba con interés Sachiko- Eres tal cual mi padre te describió.

—Por lo que sólo nos queda esperar –Shade cerró aquella pequeña portátil y miró al pelinegro de reojo-.

El descenso de ese fastuoso pidgeot fue silencioso, prácticamente inaudible mientras que las rápidas pisadas de aquel chacal azul bípedo tuvieron la misma efectividad. En aquella zona despejada, cerca de Ciudad Caoba parecían haberse reunido al fin aquel par de investigadores.

—No había rastro de moltres en ninguna parte –expresaba Green a Allen-.

—Tampoco he tenido suerte y parece que lucario tampoco –espetaba mirando de reojo a su compañero-.

—Esperemos que sea un pokemon sin dueño –expuso Green apreciando que la tarde había caído al fin-.

—Las horas se han ido volando y lo único que obtuvimos fue lo que Sachiko les comunicó a Red y Shade. Es un poco frustrante.

—Podeos seguir buscando pistas. Aunque los que fueron atacados en la ciudad no quieren decir nada por miedo a represarías –señalaba Green tratando de hallar otra alternativa-.

—Me alegra de que Fredo ya no esté en la ciudad. Con lo que le ocurrió a Sachiko, no quiero ni pensar qué podría haber pasado aquí.

—A este punto sería mejor ir a hablar con los líderes de gimnasio directamente y preguntarles todo lo que sepan.

—Pero no nos dirán nada –Allen simplemente regresó a lucario a su pokebola- Tú mismo estabas allí cuando apareció Débora y Morti.

—Conociendo a Red, es probable que se quedé cerca del gimnasio para esperar a que ese entrenador vuelva a aparecer.

—Bueno, es cierto eso que dicen, que quienes son rivales se conocen mejor que los que son amigos –mencionaba Allen como si nada-.

—Entre ustedes no parece haber ninguna rivalidad.

—No, generalmente nuestra rivalidad es hacia los que están fuera de nuestro grupo. No tiene mucho caso tener rivalidad entre nosotros, especialmente porque crecimos juntos y literalmente nos conocemos de toda la vida.

—De modo que Sol y los demás son sus únicos rivales –sentenció Green-.

—Así es…Ellos son los únicos que nos interesa derrotar –Allen le miraba con seriedad- Y siento que tienen ese mismo deseo hacia ellos. Especialmente después de que Sol los derrotó.

—Pero ahora con todo esto…

—Bien podrían estar relacionados con Sol y los demás de alguna manera. Eso sería mejor a creer que tenemos otros enemigos además de ellos –ambos continuaron avanzando-.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué sucede Green?

—¿Cómo fue que ustedes conocieron a Sol, Luna y Estrella?

—Al tratar de sacar a Shade de un pozo…-contestó sin mucho gusto por traer ese tema a flote-.

—¿A un pozo?¿Al pozo slowpoke?

—Sí, justamente en ese pozo. Ella entró allí no porque así lo deseara, algo la llevó hasta ese sitio. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de ello notó que la escalera estaba rota y no podía ascender.

Nosotros la buscamos durante un largo tiempo y de los últimos sitios que indagamos fue ese pozo. Nos las ingeniamos para bajar y empezamos a recorrer el sitio, buscándola. Claro, la encontramos a ella y a esas cosas.

Fue allí cuando descubrimos que había cosas que era mejor no conocer nunca…Al mismo tiempo de que pueden existir seres tan perversos como ese sujeto de la máscara de Sol que sólo observaba todo desde la penumbra.

Bueno, eso fue cuando teníamos como once años de edad…Ya tiene ocho años eso…Así que considera que ustedes tienen suerte de conocerlos recientemente.

—Perdona que lo diga, pero en todo ese tiempo…¿ninguna de las dos partes ha sido capaz de ponerle fin a la otra?

—A lo que podrías pensar, no se tuvieron muchos enfrentamientos contra ellos. Tampoco es como si pudieras localizarles fácilmente. Ellos van y vienen…Son enemigos errantes que no quisieras encontrarte. Además, tampoco parece factible terminarlos aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Esas cosas no son humanas…Tenemos la corazonada de que no servirá exterminarlos aquí, porque es viable que vuelvan después…

—¿Insinúas que…sólo pueden ser derrotados en el sitio…del que salieron?

—Es una de nuestras hipótesis, espero que no sea así. Si uno ya está deseando que esas criaturas desaparezcan, ir a donde están la mayoría de ellas, no sería un escenario demasiado bello.

—Espero que no sea así.

—¿Qué sucede mismagius? –cuestionó Allen viendo acercarse aquel pokemon fantasma a toda velocidad mientras apreciaba que algo se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad- ¡Abajo, ahora!

Sin mucho ánimo mordía aquella galleta integral observando cuidadosamente lo que ocurría desde las alturas; nadie consideraría prudente ni seguro permanecer sentado sobre el techo de aquella casa, pero la vista era magnífica, el atardecer se apreciaba espléndidamente y era mucho más fácil avistar cualquier movimiento extraño que se presentara.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntaba Shade a aquel par que yacían frente a la entrada de la casa-.

—Vamos a salir un momento, pero no demoraremos demasiado –decía Sachiko- Sólo ten cuidado, no vayas a caerte.

—Dudo que se caiga, si logró subirse allí fácilmente, sería el colmo que cayera –apuntó Red sin mirarla, empezando a caminar-.

—Los veré luego –expresaba Shade colocando su mirada en otra dirección-.

—¿No crees que debimos de haberla traído con nosotros? –preguntó Sachiko-.

—Estará bien…No es ninguna niña indefensa.

—Con Red esa chica estará más segura. Después de todo, irán tras de ella –pensó Shade empezando a sacar aquel pedazo de papel que se mantenía meticulosamente doblado- No insistas más, porque no iré a verle…

Fragmentos de papel fueron llevados por el viento mientras la mirada de aquella joven se mantenía imperturbable ante los penetrantes ojos de aquel siniestro pokemon que se mantenía desafiando las leyes de la física y se mantenía flotando en el aire, dando la apariencia de que su cuerpo se movía al ritmo del aire.

—Está más que claro que nos veremos cuando el momento llegue…-pronunció como último antes de cerrar sus ojos y sentir la ráfaga de viento que asoló el área en la que se encontraba, siendo la señal de que aquel darkrai se había ido al fin- Esto significa que quiere hacer lo mismo con…los líderes de gimnasio…

¿Por qué una ciudad tan animada repentinamente se encontraba completamente silenciada y la gente parecía haber desaparecido repentinamente?¿Por qué la gran mayoría de las tiendas se encontraban cerrando?¿Por qué se respiraba aquella inquietud en el ambiente?

Sin compasión y de forma peligrosamente precisa aquella esfera plateada se dirigía hacia un único punto, con una velocidad y potencia abismal, más que lista para terminar de un solo impacto con las molestias que se habían atravesado en el camino.

Pero no se iba a quedar así, el impetuoso impactrueno no sólo había competido en celeridad, sino también en poder y habían llegado a un molesto empate, donde el resultado obtenido fue una ligera explosión donde el viento enloqueció momentáneamente y el polvo de las calles se levantó, dejando ver con cierta lentitud la silueta que se estaba acercando.

—No contaba con que habrían molestias interviniendo en el camino –mencionaba aquel hombre de tono rasposo y que no estaba nada contento de contemplar al entrenador que estaba entre él y lo que deseaba-.

—Así que al final has aparecido –Red acomodó su gorra y su pequeño pikachu se colocó frente a él, emitiendo pequeñas chispas eléctricas de sus mejillas-.

—A nadie le gustan los entrometidos…Y me considero un hombre de poca paciencia, por lo que primero tendré que encargarme de ti…Red.

—Veo que soy bien conocido entre mis enemigos. Sinceramente me gustaría tener esa misma suerte, pero creo que el factor sorpresa le da mucha más emoción a todo esto –dijo Red mientras su pequeño roedor se abalanzaba contra aquel pokemon acero-.

—Un roedor como ése no podrá hacer nada contra mi registeel –alegaba aquel hombre de sombreo platinado y mirada ámbar-.

—Yo no me confiaría demasiado si fueras tú. Podrás tener un pokemon legendario entre tus manos, pero eso no significa que te vaya a traer la victoria –advertía manteniendo totalmente la calma-.

—Hablas mucho para ser sólo un niño jugando a ser el héroe de la historia. ¡Registeel, terremoto ahora!


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29: Llegada**

El piso empezó a temblar, a ceder ante la presión de aquel registeel mientras el pokemon eléctrico trataba de mantenerse estable de la mejor manera posible. Sólo un instante fue necesario para que esa cola férrea se estrellara de lleno contra la defensa de acero de aquel legendario. Y aunque en un principio la confianza que desbordaba de los ojos de aquel hombre era prácticamente palpable, lentamente se iba volviendo intangible, como si lo que estuviera viendo le ayudara a ello.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel pikachu pudiera mantenerse en tan buen equilibrio, atestando golpes que no sólo iban de lo certero a lo fuerte, sino que también eran rápidos, como si su cuerpo fuera más ligero o fuera simplemente más apto para pelear?

El terremoto había cesado y ahora podían apreciarse los brazos iluminados de ese pokemon metálico intentaba atestarle un buen golpe a aquel ratón eléctrico, a la vez que éste se valía únicamente de su velocidad y la lentitud de su oponente para salir airoso.

¿Se trataba simplemente de probar quién podría soportar aquella fuerza producida por el choque de ese par de rayos carga o sólo era una demostración de lo que ambas criaturas eran capaces de hacer? Lo que fuera, era un espectáculo magnífico donde la electricidad escapaba por momentos y lo destruía todo a su alrededor.

—Tu rata amarilla aguanta muy bien la batalla –inquiría soberbio aquel hombre-.

—Tu pokemon pese a lo lento que es, es fuerte. Aunque indudablemente no podrá lidiar con un pokemon cuya naturaleza primaria es la electricidad. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ceda –decía Red bastante relajado-.

—Ya veremos si te sigues manteniendo así de fresco. ¡Dale más presión, registeel!

¿Cuánto más podría aumentar la potencia de aquel par de ataques?¿Considerarían el hecho de que el pavimento empezaba a ceder y destruirse rápidamente?¿Es qué alguien creía que soportar aquel impacto con defensa férrea era una buena idea para avanzar con insistencia hacia aquel pokemon para acortar la distancia y acertar un golpe certero? El resultado no había sido nada gentil…Ya que aquel hiperrayo había fallado rotundamente y había desviado su objetivo hacia otra trayectoria.

Candoroso brillo de tonalidad casi ámbar cegó por breves momentos los ojos del pelinegro, pero el aturdimiento duró muy poco y cuando descubrió quién le había salvado del funesto impacto se sintió un poco confundido pero pronto aquella sensación se esfumó y simplemente miró de reojo a aquel pokemon dragón que miraba fijamente a ese entrenador.

—¿Un latias? –cuestionaba con incredulidad aquel hombre-.

—No creo que ese ataque se le haya escapado a tu registeel por error, ¿verdad? Yo no estoy de acuerdo con la política de los actuales entrenadores que gustan de ir contra el entrenador. Se me hace algo bajo y sucio, pero parece que es muy propio de sujetos como tú.

No hubo necesidad de palabras, aquel pikachu regresó al lado de Red mientras que ese pokemon dragón ocupaba su lugar en la arena de batalla.

—¿Con que un cambio, eh? No es justo que solamente tu pokemon se tome un descanso –expresó regresando a su registeel y mandaba a bronzong- ¡Rayo confuso!

De nada servía aquel ataque si no podía dar en el blanco, la velocidad de ese latias sólo era equivalente a su deseo de demostrar que aquel pokemon no se encontraba a su nivel. Ahora comprobaba que por algo se le había denominado como una criatura legendaria. El fuego azulado con tintes en amarillo impactaba de lleno contra aquel ser que empezaba a sentir la debilidad de su naturaleza metal y que sin importar hacia dónde se moviera, latias encontraba la manera de atestar de lleno mientras se movía con gracia y rapidez en aquel espacio.

El giro bola de ese bronzong era destructivo y se movía siguiendo los movimientos de latias, tratando con cierta desesperación de atestar un golpe crítico y deshacerse definitivamente de ese dragón. Aunque el intelecto de aquella criatura era asombroso como su propia resistencia, por lo que aquel giro bola se topó irremediablemente con el ataque reflejo de latias, quien ni siquiera se movía ni un pequeño centímetro de la posición en la que se hallaba. El efecto rebote no se hizo esperar sólo para recibir de lleno la garra umbría de aquel dragón, que habría de lograr aturdir al enemigo y volverle más lento para responder, una aventura perfecta para concluir con su ataque característico y propia de su esencia, bola neblina, causando el daño necesario para dejar fuera de combate a bronzong.

—Tiene un poder avasallador –pensó seriamente aquel visitante indeseado-.

—Bien hecho latias –expresó Red con gratitud al momento en que latias se aproximaba a él y lamía su mejilla-.

—Hasta donde yo sabía no poseías ningún pokemon de índole de legendario –agregaba aquel hombre-.

—Es que no le gusta andar presumiéndolo por el mundo. Aunque es de nueva adquisición, por eso no estás informado de ello –dijo aquella voz femenina, acercándose peligrosamente por detrás de aquel sujeto-.

—¿Quién demonios está allí? –se giró hacia atrás, hallando a aquella chica de ojos bicolor quien simplemente yacía llena de polvo y con un semblante de pocos amigos-.

—Todavía que mandas a tus chachos a hurtar las casas ajenas, ¿tienes el descaro de hablarme de ese modo? Qué poco caballeroso eres. Pero descuida, lo que afanosamente buscaban al final no era más que una copia bien hecha que Sachiko realizó. ¿Irse del gimnasio sin el título de líder? Una verdadera locura.

—No pudiste haber terminado con todos ellos tan fácilmente, eran más de cinco –expresó incrédulo aquel hombre-.

—Y yo no he comido nada decente desde medio día…¿Esperabas que me comportara amablemente? Vamos, de inconscientes no pasan –sonrió, viéndose feliz de la vida- Pero ya que estás muy presumido, ¿nos enfrentamos? Gyarados sigue de mal humor, y quiere terapia para el desestres –advertió tras liberar a aquel gran y enfurecido gyarados, quien indudablemente lucía de lo más deseoso de engullir en sus fauces lo primero que se le cruzara- Gyarados, usa hiperrayo, ¡ahora!

Aquel ataque se detuvo, no había más blanco al cual atacar…Ese hombre simplemente había desaparecido entre una cortina de humo y la sagacidad con la que ese fearow logró alzar vuelo para alejarse de la escena en la brevedad posible.

—Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas tanto gyarados –decía Shade quitada de la pena acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño gruñón que ahora lucía dócil y gentil mientras literalmente pequeños corazones emergían de él a causa de los mimos de su entrenadora-.

—Ahora entiendo por qué decías que no le iba a ocurrir nada, Red –Sachiko con asombro mirando aquella escena-.

—Aunque no averiguamos cuál era su nombre, pudimos comprobar su nivel –decía Red contemplando los destrozos- Realmente no era tan fuerte.

—En verdad era fuerte, sólo que eres un entrenador engreído –se mofaba- La cuestión es que el entrenamiento que recibiste de Dylan ha dado frutos. Pikachu no se cansó literalmente nada pese a la gran cantidad de electricidad que dejó salir de su cuerpo. Creo que ese sujeto estaba muy consciente de tu nivel, pero no consideró que podrías haber mejorado –expresó Shade regresando a su gyarados-.

—¿Qué significa eso de que latias ahora es mía? –preguntó Red-.

—Dejaré a latias en tus manos un tiempo para que no ocurran situaciones como las de hace rato, cuando casi recibes ese golpe directo. No es necesario que forme parte de tu equipo, pero ella siempre está alerta de los alrededores y le agradas.

—¿Es que acaso piensas ir a algún sitio? –cuestionó Red observándole detenidamente-.

—De momento sí, me estoy muriendo de hambre y quiero comer algo decente –espetaba intentando inútilmente escapar, ya que aquel chico literalmente la llevaba arrastrando de vuelta a casa- Pero quiero comer algo.

—Ya lo harás cuando estemos de vuelta –sentenciaba Red ignorando las suplicas de la chica-.

—Eres injusto, cruel y esa gorra te hace ver gordo –decía por lo bajo para que Red no la escuchase, sin embargo, lo hacía-.

—Si tienes tanta energía, no creo que te moleste ayudar a limpiar el posible desastre que de seguro debiste de haber hecho –comentaba Red acelerando el paso-.

—Yo no hice nada. La casa está impecable…Es más, por eso deberías invitarme la cena y el desayuno de mañana.

—Mañana nos iremos directo a Meseta Añil para llevar a Sachiko; veremos si podemos obtener un poco más de información –explicó Red viéndole de reojo-.

—Está bien –se resignó y bostezó-.

—Oye Red –dijo Sachiko quien les seguía del paso-.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Se ha quedado completamente dormida, Red –le parecía increíble que aquella chica se quedara totalmente dormida-.

Había pasado tiempo desde que sus pies tocaron aquel sitio, aquel camino final que los entrenadores tenían que sobrepasar si deseaban obtener el reconocimiento que tanto buscaron; aquella sede se encontraba usualmente activa, y no era de esperarse, la gran mayoría de los entrenadores se hallaban allí mientras la presencia de aquel pelinegro no pasaba desapercibida entre todos ellos.

Aquel ninja se aproximó a su hija, estrechándole en un cariñoso abrazo, expresándole de ese modo el gran alivio que experimentaba al contemplar intacta a su hija.

—Te agradezco que la hayas traído hasta acá Red –mencionó Koga viéndole con una sonrisa-.

—Dejarla allá es un tanto peligroso –Red miraba a su alrededor- ¿Así que los dieciséis líderes de gimnasio están aquí?

—Con Sachiko están todos completos.

—Lamento haber desobedecido la orden que me diste de no comentar nada sobre lo ocurrido, pero considero que Red es de confianza –se defendía Sachiko-.

—Ya no interesa eso ahora Sachiko –le tranquilizaba- De igual modo él iba a enterarse; y ante todo es un entrenador de confianza.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Lance? –cuestionó Red al no ubicar al entrenador dragón-.

—Está en la última sala, donde yace el salón de la fama pokemon. Por lo visto un chico llamado Max llegó aquí y le pidió hablar con él en privado.

—De modo que él se nos ha adelantado –observó de reojo a aquella chica que permanecía de pie en una de las esquinas del gran salón-.

—Habrá que esperar…-indicaba Shade vislumbrando a su hermano entrar al salón en compañía de Lance- O quizás no.

—Me alegra verlos completos –expresó Lance aproximándose hasta donde se encontraba Red-.

—Max ya debió de haberte contado sobre lo sucedido en ciudad Fucsia, ¿no?

—Así es…Sinceramente no me sorprende que te hayas puesto al tú por tú con aquel hombre, pero estuvo bien. Fue una muestra para demostrarles que no lograran salirse con las suyas tan fácilmente.

—¿Alguna pista de quién está detrás de todo esto? –preguntó Red al tiempo que aquel par de hermanos cruzaban miradas-.

—Lo único que sabemos con certeza, es que no tienen relación alguna con The White Nightmare. Son enemigos totalmente independientes a ellos, así que considera que actualmente tenemos a dos rivales, ninguno con intenciones claras –comentaba Lance-.

—Ustedes fueron atacados por un sujeto que manejaba un legendario, mientras que Allen y Green también se vieron involucrados en un combate inesperado, donde aquella ave de fuego fue su enemiga. Son los suficientes líderes de gimnasio como para que sólo dos personas intenten hacer de las suyas. Así que el número involucrado está por arriba de dos y podría ser que el resto de los miembros posean igualmente pokemon legendarios –deducía Max manteniéndose sereno-.

—Ésa no es una noticia alentadora. Enfrentarse a un grupo de maniáticos que poseen pokemon legendarios…-decía Sachiko al sentirse impotente por no poder intervenir a causa de sus compañeros que permanecían todavía heridos-.

—Debemos tener mucho cuidado porque sin saber la identidad del resto de los miembros pueden atacarnos de forma imprevista. Dudo que los otros sigan el patrón de los primeros dos –comentaba Koga-.

—No hay mucha información reunida, pero te la daré a tu grupo y a ti Red –expuso Lance con seriedad-.

—Eso es lo que estaba esperando escuchar Lance –dijo Red con una sonrisa-.

—Shade –llamó Max a su hermano- Deja de holgazanear y ven aquí un rato.

—Te está haciendo daño juntarte con Red –se quejaba entre dientes acercándose a su hermano- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre ahora?

—Quiero que vayas a la Guarida Dragón de Ciudad Endrino. Estando allí hablarás con el Maestro Dragón, él te explicará la razón de por qué has ido y esos detalles.

—Umm…Está bien, me iré de inmediato –aceptó Shade sin muchos ánimos- Acabo de llegar aquí y ya me mandan a hacer otra cosa –se quejaba internamente empezando a caminar hacia la salida-.

—Si no te molesta, puedo acompañarte –comentó Lance-.

—No suena mala idea, así vigilas que vaya directo a Ciudad Endrino y no se distraiga en otras cosas –Max se burlaba de su pequeña hermana-.

—Soy una chica responsable –habló por lo bajo Shade mirando de reojo a Lance- Por mí no hay problema, el viaje será más entretenido en compañía de alguien más –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa tras salir de allí-.

—Los estaré esperando –Max se despidió de Lance- Por cierto, Misty te andaba buscando Red –decía Max dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al aludido-.

—¿A qué se supone que la mandas ahora, eh? –preguntó Red sin quitarle la mirada de encima-.

—Sólo quiero que investigue algo y al mismo tiempo, que atrapé a un pokemon en particular. Es todo, nada del otro mundo. Por cierto, ¿podrías llevarle esto? –preguntó Max dándole aquella pokebola que conocía bien: una orbe zafiro de tonalidad dorada-.

—¿Entonces lo que ella va a ir a atrapar…es…?

—No, en lo absoluto. Es algo un tanto diferente.

El dragonite estaba a punto de alzar el vuelo pero se detuvo en el justo instante en que su entrenador le ordenó. En ese instante quedaba claro que no había necesidad de emprender el vuelo separadamente cuando podían hacerlo empleando al mismo pokemon. Mientras ella permanecía adelante, Lance se encargaba no sólo de conducir los movimientos de su pokemon dragón, sino también de evitar que aquella chica cayera.

—Tu hermano me dijo que te diera esto –arrojó con cierto exceso de fuerza aquel esférico, mismo que fue recibido por Lance sin problema alguno-.

—Tampoco tienes que usar tanta fuerza Red –estipulaba Lance-.

—Gracias Red.

—Hmp…Que se diviertan mucho en su viaje –sus palabras poseían cierto grado de enfado mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba-.

—Está usualmente más malhumorado de lo normal –comentaba Lance-.

—Es la situación la que le pone irritable. Cuando logre aplastar a alguno de nuestros enemigos se le pasará y entonces tendremos que soportarle el egocentrismo.

—Creo que sólo tú puedes lidiar con ello mucho tiempo; quizás porque eres un tanto desprendida de la vida –comentó con burla Lance-.

—Le compraré algo para que quite esa cara malhumorada que tiene…Aunque no sé qué –decía pensativa sintiendo el aire a su alrededor; al fin se encontraban dejando Meseta Añil-.


	30. Capítulo 30

Ya que tuve un momento libre xD en mi apretada agenda de tesista, vengo aquí a dejarles unos cuantos caps para que se entretengan el fin de semana y piensen cómo va a continuar esta extraña y oscura historia ( ? ) jajaja y espero no se confundan demasiado xP Todo es más claro que el agua ( ? ) XD Pero bueno, muchas gracias por los que me leen y comentan, así como para los lectores fantasma, siempre les saludo jajaja para que no digan que no los tomo en cuenta =3.

**Red-y-Yellow:** No sé si mi inglés va en decadencia XD por mi actual apego al francés o es que no comprendí el mensaje oculto de tus palabras ( ? ), porque yo actualizo constantemente XD y no dejo a mis lectores sin caps por mucho tiempo (al menos por ahora muahaha XD). En fin, agradezco que hayas comentado, sinceramente pensaba que no leías más la historia. Gracias :) y espero sigas leyéndome.

**dark rakzo: **Gracias por continuar leyéndome y comentando, no hay problem, yo sé que andas allí, leyendo mi fanfic, en algún oscuro lugar del planeta XD Y qué buena onda que tu amiga le haya gustado mi historia OwO Es halagador. Con respecto a lo de los pokemon, no lo había considerado XD Pero igualmente ya tengo los equipos de seis de cada uno desde hace tiempo ya y les he tomado cariño XD. Saluditos y que te siga agradando el curso de la historia *-*

**Capítulo 30: Misión**

Un qipao de tonalidad amatista con rasgos en dorado yacía acompañado por aquellas medias negras en red que contorneaban a la perfección las largas y delgadas piernas de esa mujer de cuerpo esbelto y delicado. Sus ojos eran rosáceos mientras que su corta y lacia cabellera era de un tono gris oscuro, lo que permitía que aquella peineta y adornos chinos resaltaran de mejor manera.

Movió un poco el blanco abanico que llevaba en su mano izquierda siendo incapaz de despegar ni un instante su mirada de aquel hombre que se aproximaba. En medio de aquella naturaleza y suelo con escaso pastizal era muy difícil que alguien pudiera acceder con facilidad.

El hombre de sombrero plateado no se inmutó por la mirada tan afilada que esa mujer le mandó; parecía ser el modo tan peculiar que ella tenía de saludarle.

—Demoraste en llegar hasta acá, Andrew –dijo la chica cerrando su abanico de un golpe mientras aquel luxray de pelaje amarillento se movía alrededor de la chica-.

—Simplemente no esperaba que esa líder tuviera ayuda adicional de ese entrenador leyenda.

—¿Red?

—Exactamente. Y eso no es todo, él poseía un legendario entre sus manos, un latias para ser exactos –decía Andrew sentándose sobre el suelo, observándole- Mandó a volar a bronzong con una facilidad abrumadora.

—No podía esperarse menos de un maestro pokemon como él. ¿Y qué pasó con tus hombres? No los veo por ninguna parte.

—Están fuera de combate. La chica que venía con Red se encargó de todos ellos.

—¿Una chica?¿De quién se trata?¿Acaso de Blue?

—No, a ella jamás la había visto antes. Aunque por lo que hizo es más que suficiente para tenerle cuidado y en la mira.

—Parece que esto será mucho más interesante. Sería aburrido que los líderes se dieran por vencidos de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo, es divertido ir a molestar a las personas de las ciudades –una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tiempo que acariciaba a su pokemon eléctrico-.

—¿Ya ha aparecido?

—Todavía no. Aún no es media noche, tenemos que esperar un poco más.

—No sé por qué te obsesionaste con esos pokemon, Rose.

—Son sencillamente hermosos y son mucho más fuertes que sus congéneres. ¿Acaso no es razón suficiente para ello?

—Jamás comprenderé los caprichos de ustedes las mujeres –suspiró Andrew mirando momentáneamente el cuarto menguante lunar-.

Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos en el justo momento en que sus pies tocaron el primer escalón de aquella escalera rudimentaria y de madera. El interior de ese majestuoso y bien acondicionado templo era igual de llamativo que su exterior. Pero no había tiempo de distraerse con ello y simplemente se dirigieron hacia aquel anciano, aquel conocido como el Maestro Dragón.

—Te estaba esperando señorita –saludaba el anciano en el instante en que visualizó fijamente a Shade-.

—No conozco la razón de por qué fui llamada por usted, pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme.

—Lo único que debes hacer aquí es atraparlo y llevártelo contigo.

—¿Atraparlo?¿A qué tipo de pokemon se refiere? –preguntaba Shade sacando aquella orbe zafiro- Porque este tipo de pokebolas sólo captura…

—A seres que provienen de ese oscurecido y olvidado mundo donde las almas que están bañadas en odio y venganza vagan, aguardando abandonarlo para hacer daño aquí.

—Así que usted sabe de todo ello…

—¿Cómo no saberlo? Soy de los pocos ancianos que quedan vivos en esta ciudad y que experimentaron en carne propia lo que aquella empresa hacía en las ciudades. Sin mencionar que tuve la suerte de conocer a quienes se encargaron de proteger el orden, incluso apostando la vida en ello.

—…El Primer Alto Mando…

—Podré parecerte viejo Shade, pero sé muchas cosas que podrían sorprender a la juventud de estos días.

—No lo dudaría ni un momento. Pero por favor, explíqueme a qué criatura es la que debo de atrapar.

—Se trata de uno de ellos, aunque con una peculiaridad bastante interesante.

—¿A qué se refiere con ello? –preguntaba cada vez con mayor interés-.

—Aquel ser que vas a atrapar pasó por el mismo proceso que aquellos seres oscuros para poder tener un cuerpo físico que pudiera causar daño en este mundo, y al mismo tiempo conservar su estado incorpóreo para poder ir y venir a su antojo, pero…hay algo que le hace ser diferente, y es su naturaleza.

—¿Quiere decir que…no emite esa aura oscura…y todos esos sentimientos destructivos como el resto de esos seres?

—Exactamente…Puede ser considerada en especie, como ellos, pero en esencia, es una criatura en busca de la redención. Es un ser que ha dejado su propio deseo de destrucción y ahora sólo tiene el anhelo de proteger y salvar.

—¿Criaturas como ésas son posibles? Digo, esos seres sólo piensan en hacer daño y hacer sufrir a las criaturas que habitan aquí –Shade yacía un tanto incrédula-.

—Cuando contemples su presencia te darás cuenta de que mis palabras no han sido mentira.

—¿Hacia dónde tengo que ir?

—Debes dirigirte hacia la Tierra Sagrada del Dragón. Puedes llegar a partir de aquí, cruzando las cataratas que se encuentran más al fondo de aquí.

—Si llego a atrapar a esa criatura, entonces, ¿podrá ser de gran utilidad para combatir contra esos seres?

—Así es Shade. Es por eso que es primordial que le atrapes, ya que no eres la única que desea tenerlo. Probablemente esas personas no hagan más que contaminar a ese ser, usándolo para hacer cosas perversas.

—Si puede hacerle frente mejor que mis pokemon, entonces no hay duda, debo atraparlo. Aunque no sé qué tipo de pokemon se trate.

—Ése es el punto aquí, Shade. Esa criatura no se mostrará como tal, sabe hacerse pasar por un pokemon ordinario. Es allí donde tendrás que demostrar tu destreza.

—¿Mi destreza?¿Pero cómo si ni siquiera sé el tipo de pokemon del que se trata?

—Mientras los que buscan a ese pokemon se valen de la tecnología, tú lo harás haciendo uso de tu experiencia, Shade.

—Esto sí que será una verdadera prueba.

—Tu hermano confía ciegamente en que podrás lograrlo, por eso no dudo ni un momento en darte esta tarea a ti.

—Comprendo, entonces no perderé más tiempo y me dirigiré de inmediato allá.

—Por favor Lance, ve con ella, no me gustaría que corriera más peligros de los que tendrá que enfrentar –comentó el anciano observando al joven domador de dragones, quien había permanecido callado por respeto-.

—Entonces, vámonos de una vez Shade, ya que pronto pasará de media noche.

—Está bien. Muchas gracias por todo.

Un poco de agua fría permitiría que cualquiera que pasara por los estragos del sueño le dijera adiós a esa condición poco favorable; no obstante, eran apenas unas cuantas gotas de agua las que caían sobre su cabello y rostro, alguien se había tomado las molestias de cubrirle del tramo que involucraba a aquella cascada.

Se deshizo sin el mayor problema de esa pesada y humedecida capa mientras continuaban avanzando, sólo que en esta ocasión a pie. El lugar era amplio, rodeado por altas paredes de piedra; el piso entero permanecía cubierto de pasto y llamativas flores. Aquello era un paraíso donde la mayoría de las criaturas que le habitaban yacían durmiendo.

—Esto va a ser en verdad duro. Este sitio es un paraíso…y es demasiado tarde como para que hallemos a muchos pokemon –Shade no sabía por dónde empezar-.

—No te desanimes Shade, recuerda que tu instinto y experiencia te dirán si has hallado al pokemon correcto.

—Espero que no me falle este día –suspiraba la chica-.

Con la mitad de una hamburguesa en su mano derecha y aquel vaso de refresco en su otra mano libre, no parecía sentirse demasiado incomodo por adentrarse en aquel húmedo y un tanto oscurecido monte, donde el ruido de dos grandes cascadas se escuchaban fuertemente, mientras entradas secretas se mantenían ocultas de los curiosos y poco observadores.

Terminó su cena y empezó a subir por aquella empinada, sabiendo de antemano que aquella entrada le conduciría a un terreno elaborado por diferentes niveles, donde los árboles, altos arbustos y la tierra anaranjada se conjugaban a la perfección.

Se sentó a la orilla de aquella plataforma de tierra a la que había salido, contemplando la inmensidad de aquel sitio, así como su tranquilidad, silencio y belleza.

—¿Era necesario que vinieras hasta acá para terminar de cenar, Red? –cuestionó por telepatía aquella latias-.

—Hay demasiado ruido en la sede del Alto Mando. Simplemente me desquicia todo ese barullo.

—Pero formar lazos cada vez más fuertes con tus amigos y compañeros es algo importante entre los seres humanos.

—No todos pensamos del mismo modo, latias –comentaba Red terminándose su bebida-.

—Terminarás preocupando a todos, Red –mencionaba en tono amable latias-.

—Y tú te comportas extrañamente más como una persona que como un pokemon.

—He vivido por muchos años al lado de Shade. Los hábitos humanos han venido a formar parte de mi personalidad ahora.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he contemplado que tu compañero se comunique por telepatía.

—Él no suele hablar mucho cuando se encuentra en presencia de alguien que no conoce o apenas está conociendo. Por eso no lo ha hecho. Pero usualmente se comunica más con Shade y los demás de lo que hago yo.

—Ustedes sí que son complicados.

—No eres precisamente la persona adecuada para decir eso Red. Ya que a mi pareces eres más complicado de lo que podría haber imaginado –latias flotaba alegremente de aquí para allá, haciendo pequeñas maniobras cuando se aburría de sobrevolar en recto-.

—Dime algo, ¿por qué Shade te dejó conmigo?

—¿No le escuchaste? Para encargarme de vigilar tu espalda. Entrenadores como los que nos enfrentaron en ese momento atacarán a pokemon y humanos por igual. Ella no quiere que te pase nada malo; después de ver el estado en que terminaron Green y tú, sintió un poco de pánico…y los demás también.

—Por eso…decidieron ellos mismos entrenarnos.

—Podrán parecerte unos chicos extraños con una mentalidad poco usual, pero son personas de buen corazón.

—Eso es algo que yo no pongo a discusión.

—¡Cuidado!

Las ráfagas llameantes azotaron con violencia una tras otras intentando con cierta desesperación atravesar la pantalla de luz que impedía que aquel ataque llegara a causar verdaderos daños. ¿Pero quién estaba provocando aquel estallido de poder y enfado?¿Por qué motivo habría de merecer ser atacado por aquel pokemon de aspecto de dragón y mirada intimidante?

Había demasiadas cosas extrañas en ese ser, pero que igualmente lo volvían maravilloso y único. ¿En qué instante la tonalidad naranja de su piel quedó sustituida por ese tono negro?¿Cuándo sus ojos fueron de la tonalidad del rubí?¿Por qué una criatura tan rara como ella había aparecido en esas tierras poco transitadas?

Aquel trueno combinado con la condensada potencia de esa esfera verdusca con un centro blanco y brillante no sólo eran letales, sino que tenían como fin lograr derrumbar a ese ser volador. Y ante el presagio que se tenía de esos ataques combinados aquel charizard se mantenía sobrevolando el cielo, con esfuerzo, pero continuaba haciéndolo.

El ataque de fuego fue redirigido hacia quienes habían lanzado esos ataques eléctricos.

—¿Un charizard shiny…? Aunque ésta no es la primera vez que veo uno…-meditaba en voz baja a la vez que latias continuaba manteniendo aquella pantalla de luz-.

—¿Estás bien Red?

—Sí, no me ha pasado nada. ¿Qué hay de ti?¿No te sientes agotada por soportar todo ese embiste?

—No en realidad. Su ataque era en realidad bastante débil. Por lo visto ha estado peleando desde hace rato y el cansancio ya ha hecho de las suyas.

—Vayamos a ver qué pasa -sugería al tiempo que contemplaba que aquel pokemon deseaba fungir como su transporte esa noche-.

De largo alcance y de puntería impecable aquel rayo albo y brillante golpeó de lleno a los concentrados pokemon que únicamente permanecían atacando injustamente a ese pokemon shiny.

—No esperaba encontrarme contigo tan pronto, Red –sonrió Andrew apareciendo en escena acompañado de Rose-.

—Nunca pensé que el afamado Red fuera a resultar tan entrometido –hablaba con cierto dramatismo Rose-.

—Y ustedes no descansan ni un momento. Ahora andan atacando a aquel charizard.

—No es mi culpa…Culpa a su hermosa naturaleza –se justificaba la oji rosa; y de un momento a otro mandó a su luxray al campo de batalla-.

—Una obsesionada con atrapar pokemon shiny. Debe ser un poco triste tu vida, lo digo porque parece que sólo vives para perseguirlos de lugar en lugar –expresó Red con saña-.

—Tienes una boca muy filosa Red, pero los chicos que son como tú resultan ser bastante atractivos –en un abrir de ojos mandó a su electivire variacolor a pelear al lado de luxray-.

—Me encargaré de aquel charizard –le indicaba Andrew trasladándose de ubicación al lado de su registeel; no permitiría que la nueva intromisión se encargara de estropearles el trabajo-.

—…Latias…-susurró Red a la vez que aquel pokemon se adelantaba incluso al caminar de aquel hombre-.

—Sería mucho más valioso si fuera un variacolor, pero lamentablemente es un latias común y corriente –le miraba Rose distendiendo su abanico-.

—Que enfermiza mente la tuya –Red llamó al campo de batalla a su venusaur y snorlax-.

—Te mantendré ocupado el tiempo necesario para lograr la captura de ese bello charizard.

—Eso lo veremos –decía con una mirada llena de confianza-.

Libros desparramados sobre el suelo al tiempo que los libreros que albergaba ese gran despacho permanecían completamente ladeados, como si hubieran sido salvajemente inclinados sin compasión alguna, buscando algo con desesperación, algo que sin duda no hallaron ya que el resto de los destrozos que allí había eran sinónimo claro de la frustración de quien había entrado a ultrajar en propiedad ajena.

La puerta se abrió con un molesto chirrido mientras la luz que meramente lograba entrar desde el exterior permitía que la sombra del recién llegado se expandiera. En un breve instante se hizo la luz y se podía apreciar mucho mejor todo el caos allí ocurrido. ¿Pero acaso eso interesaba cuando se tenía prácticamente en frente al causante intelectual de ese alboroto?

Esos ojos grisáceos permanecían inmutables ante la mirada de odio que esos ojos ámbar trasmitían; era como si el asaltante se mofara en la cara de la víctima, dándose el lujo de aparecer frente a ésta sólo porque sabía que podía escapar sin problema alguno.

—¿Pero qué rayos ha venido hacer aquí, eh? –cuestionaba molesto Gold mientras se negaba a apartar la mirada de ese chico-.

—No es para que te enfades tanto, Gold. Sólo vine a visitar, pero cono no encontré al profesor Steve, pues consideré propio el buscar por mí mismo lo que él me arrebató hace unos años atrás.

—Eso no te pertenecía, Blake. Lo que hiciste fue una aberración…Algo inhumano, propio de una mente torcida como la tuya.

—Yo sólo hice ver que lo imposible puede ser realizado sin problema alguno. El progreso sugiere sacrificios, Gold. Ellos fueron los primeros en ser sacrificados por el éxito del presente.

—¿Lo dices por esas cosas que creaste para la competencia de Ciudad Iris, cierto? No dudo que hayan sido un rotundo fracaso.

—De los errores se aprende más que de las victorias. Yo he tomado nota y simplemente he comprobado que las bases que había puesto para su creación eran débiles. No siempre se obtiene buena madera talando del mismo tipo de árbol.

—Es inútil tratar de razonar contigo…Tú ya estás completamente perdido.

—Un joven como tú, que lleva una vida ordinaria y sin preocupaciones no debería preocuparse por el mundo de los adultos, por el mundo del pasado. Si quieres vivir un poco más, te sugiero que te quites de mi camino Gold –advirtió Blake con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, mirándole totalmente calmado-.

—Ni tus amenazas harán que deje de meterme en tu camino. Tenemos la misión de detenerte a ti y a todos los que están contigo, Blake.

—Pareces muy dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo. Me pregunto si todos tus demás amigos tienen esa misma constancia que tú…Hasta donde yo sé…Red…Green…y Blue…tienen algo muy valioso en sus vidas que no querrían perder por nada del mundo.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31: Espejo**

¿Cómo era posible que todo el sonido a su alrededor se fuera perdiendo con una velocidad aterradora?¿A qué se debía el aturdimiento progresivo de cada uno de sus sentidos cuando ni siquiera había recibido ataque alguno?¿Por qué todo empezaba a oscurecerse más de lo habitual?¿A dónde se iba la luz de la luna y las estrellas que hasta hace un momento habían permanecido en el cielo de la noche?¿Por qué ahora lucía tan diferente a su alrededor?¿Por qué aquella mujer había desaparecido de su visión?¿Y a dónde se habían ido sus compañeros?¿Qué sucedería con el combate o con aquel pokemon que deseaban atrapar sin importar el precio?¿Por qué aunque su escenario no había cambiado en nada se podía sentir que algo no andaba nada bien?

Trató inútilmente de regresar a ese par de compañeros suyos a sus pokebolas; había algo que impedía que volviera a guardar a su equipo y al mismo tiempo esa misma fuerza misteriosa orillaba a que el resto de sus amigos de pelea emergieran sin ser llamados siquiera.

—¿Por qué razón no puedo volver a meterlos de vuelta? –cuestionó Red intentando llamar a cada uno de sus pokemon-.

Sus pokemon le miraban con el mismo anonadamiento, pareciendo hallarse demasiado desconcertados por el sitio al que habían terminado a dar.

—Un momento…-se dijo a sí mismo mientras sus pupilas admiraban vibrantes el nuevo color que había adquirido; la tonalidad carmesí de esa luna era inquietante y aterrador- Esto es como mi…sueño…

—Sólo que en esta ocasión no estás soñando, lo estás viviendo de verdad…

Aquella voz por un breve momento se le hizo poco conocida, pero fueron suficientes unos cuantos minutos más para que su mente pudiera traer el nombre de aquel hombre, de aquel individuo que había soñado hace bastante tiempo atrás y que yacía acercándose a él.

—…Ian…

—Te has acordado de mi nombre, eso es un buen detalle de tu parte.

—¿Pero cómo es que…?¿Qué es este sitio?

—Te lo advertí, te dije que no cruzaras a su territorio…Pero parecía ser más un reto para ti.

—¿Dónde se supone que estamos? –preguntaba Red tras haber quedado frente a aquel hombre que resultaba ser más alto por unos diez centímetros más-.

—No tiene un nombre como tal…Es sólo una copia exacta del sitio del que jamás debiste de haber salido.

—Sólo estás enredando las cosas. Sé más claro Ian.

—Lo que te digo es lo que es…¿Es que acaso esto no es igual al lugar en el que te encontrabas antes de notar que estaba pasando algo extraño? –interrogaba Ian cruzándose de brazos-.

—Es casi igual…Pero el ambiente no sólo es pesado, sino que…tétrico.

—Es un sitio que no es apto para turistas o…para personas que temen a criaturas como ésas…-expresaba seriamente observando de reojo su alrededor; una serie de ojos carmesí iban prendiéndose como pequeñas luces entre los altos matorrales que yacían cercanos- Lo malo de ser nuevo por aquí, es que llamas mucho la atención.

—Están empezando a llegar más…-Red trataba de hallar el modo de enfrentarse a esos aterradores seres-.

—Son inofensivas para ti, ¿no es así? –indicaba aquel hombre para alguien totalmente ajeno a Red-.

Un rugido acompañaba a la tempestad de llamas que habían emergido vertiginosamente de aquel temible ser. No sólo los arbustos cedían ante el fuego, aquellos seres emitían un único y espantoso grito antes de que sus cuerpos extrañamente creados se desvanecían, se volvían pequeñas chispas luminosas de tonalidad ámbar.

—Es…el charizard negro…que vi en ese momento.

—Bueno, hace poco también lo viste. Es el que trataban de atrapar hace unos instantes –las llamas se consumían con rapidez al tiempo que esos seres se esfumaban en el aire-.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de pokemon es ese charizard? ¿Es uno normal? Es decir, pertenece a donde yo vine.

—Una vez perteneció al mundo del que viniste, pero un día, su vida se esfumó. Y al igual que las criaturas que acabas de ver se consumió en su propio odio y se transformó en una de ellas. No obstante, al final logró salvarse a sí mismo y gracias a ello logró tener la apariencia que tenía cuando se encontraba con vida.

—¿Entonces cómo es que…? –preguntaba Red totalmente perplejo-.

—Él todavía tiene una misión que cumplir, una que ha cargado sobre sus hombros por años. Cuando logre efectuar el único objetivo que le mantiene arraigado aquí, entonces él podrá irse. ¿No te parece increíble que un ser que ya ha abandonado este mundo sea capaz todavía de hacerse sentir y entender? Aunque sin duda también hace de eso algo triste.

—Después de contemplar que existían esas cosas, ya no estoy tan sorprendido de todo esto. Sin embargo, que pueda hacer algo como eso…estando él ya…Es algo que simplemente no puedo asimilar con facilidad.

—Sólo seres que son como ese charizard tienen la capacidad de erradicar por completo a criaturas como ésas.

—Aunque el que fuera un shiny sólo terminó complicando las cosas. Quizás fue una extraña coincidencia –espetaba Red-.

—¿Coincidencia? En lo absoluto, Red…Los shiny son las reencarnaciones de las criaturas que como este charizard entendieron que debían desprenderse de todo odio y luchar contra lo que les atara aquí. La fuerza, las habilidades que dominan, así como la tonalidad diferente de sus cuerpos, no son más que el reflejo de que tuvieron que transitar otro camino para volver a tener una nueva vida.

—Significa entonces que ese charizard ya…

—Ha pasado por este sitio…-comentba con cierto lamento Ian mientras el rostro de aquel charizard rozaba el de él como en gesto de estima y entendimiento del pesar que ese hombre tenía hacia su situación-.

—¿Pero cómo es que tú llegaste aquí en primer sitio?

—Es una larga historia con un final demasiado melodramático. No vale la pena amedrentarte con ello, Red.

—Me has despertado cierta curiosidad…-Red agudizó su mirada; aquel hombre le resultaba demasiado misterioso para su gusto-.

—Tu mente ha de estar trabajando arduamente en resolverla, pero, lo único que importa solucionar ahora es…ver el modo de cómo saldrás de aquí. Porque es más fácil entrar que salir. Y si pasas demasiado tiempo aquí, entonces no sólo tú pagarás las consecuencias de ello –Ian señalaba con la mirada al grupo de pokemons que venían con Red-.

—¿Pikachu, estás bien? –Red cargó al roedor, contemplando en su mirada un poco de cansancio y pesadez-.

—Este mundo entra en conflicto con aquello que todavía posee la chispa de la vida…Por eso, cuanto más tiempo permanezcas aquí, estarás más cerca de decirle adiós a tu propia vida Red. Y ellos transitarán el mismo camino que tú.

—Debe de haber un modo de salir de aquí, Si lo conoces, dímelo, es lo único que te pido –suplicó Red con cierta humildad-.

—Pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, porque sólo funcionará una vez. No hay segundos intentos.

Bebió completamente el contenido de aquella botella para luego simplemente comer con bastante apetito esas bolas de arroz; era notable el hambre que poseía, más por el hecho de que no había dormido ni una sola hora por examinar aquel paradisiaco sitio.

Suspiró guardando lo que quedaba de su merienda y trataba de darse ánimos nuevamente para continuar aquella búsqueda que estaba resultando infructuosa.

—Deberías dormir un poco más Lance –sugería Shade poniéndose de pie, estirándose un poco-.

—Mira quién lo dice, la que estuvo toda la noche buscando sin descanso.

—Debo continuar hasta hallarlo. No puedo rendirme tan fácilmente y un poco de sueño no va a poder más que yo –decía recuperando los ánimos- Así que mientras tú permaneces aquí, yo me encargaré de continuar con esto.

—De ninguna manera, te ayudaré aunque sea a vigilar el área para que nadie indeseado entre aquí.

—Está bien. Dejaré la seguridad en tus manos –agradecía Shade con una media sonrisa-.

Despejó con cuidado las ramas de los arbustos que impedían no sólo apreciar mejor el diámetro y altura de aquella cueva, sino que también resultaban un impedimento para entrar y ver las sorpresas que ésta podría guardar.

La luz natural emitida por aquel umbreon guiaba el camino y era mucho más fácil transitarlo; sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta de que no había tenido sentido alguno haberse adentrado allí, ya que había hasta el final una imponente pared que le indicaba que hasta ahí concluía su viaje.

—Al final fue tiempo perdido –suspiró Shade dándose media vuelta- Y tampoco hallamos ningún pokemon por aquí.

Le bastó dar un solo paso antes de que se detuviera en seco; era claro, se escuchaba como si algo estuviera quebrándose, no obstante, no había señas de que nada estuviera pasando por tal situación. Sin importar en donde colocara la mirada no hallaba la fuente de aquel ruido.

¿Era posible que algo como lo que estaba viendo fuera real?¿En qué cabeza cabía contemplar aquella extraña y oscurecida grieta que quebraba superficialmente la piedra y sin embargo no permitía que los fragmentos de ésta cayeran al suelo?

El estruendo que sus oídos lograron percibir fue más que suficiente para dejarla momentáneamente sorda y al mismo tiempo desequilibrada; este estado simplemente empeoró cuando sintió aquella carga sobre su cuerpo, haciéndole caer inevitablemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, recobrando con cierta rapidez el sentido del oído y empezando así, a ubicarse. Por unos instantes logró identificar un par de pokebolas que permanecían a su lado para después poner la mirada en lo que realmente importaba.

—Ey, no sé cómo fue que saliste de allí ni nada por el estilo, pero, ¿te molestaría quitarte de encima? Pesas bastante y no me puedo mover ni nada –pedía moviendo sus brazos inútilmente-.

Se levantó con cierta pesadez mientras sus sentidos iban incorporándose. Y aunque había retirado todo su peso de aquella joven, continuaba ubicándose en el mismo sitio, sosteniéndose sobre sus manos que le servían de apoyo.

Sus ojos bicolor veían con confusión el rostro tanto adormilado del pelinegro quien se esmeraba por continuar despierto y sin embargo todo terminaba como había empezado. Ella con un chico encima que se negaba a despertar y que parecía haber caído profundamente en un sueño.

—Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí…-lloraba internamente-.

¿Cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde aquel incidente? No lo sabía con certeza, pero al menos había sido el suficiente tiempo como para que la única persona que le había acompañado en aquel viaje le hablara desde el exterior de la cueva.

—¿Todo está bien allá abajo Shade? –gritó Lance desde afuera-.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Aunque sabes, he atrapado un pokemon, pero creo que no es el correcto.

—¿Qué clase de pokemon atrapaste? –cuestionaba Lance comenzando a entrar a la cueva-.

—Pues es un pokemon un poco débil, digo, sólo sabe placaje, gruñido, ataque arena y mal de ojo. Creo que tiene mal genio y al parecer no está registrado en la pokedex. Quizás es un espécimen casi extinto y sin importancia que nadie consideró para meterlo en la lista de pokemon actual. –hablaba Shade en tono burlón; se había dado cuenta de que el único modo de ver que Lance se acercaba era acostumbrarse a ver todo al revés-.

—Pero qué ruido más molesto…-murmuraba aquel chico mientras literalmente colocaba su mano sobre la boca de aquella chica-.

—Genial, el pokemon salvaje éste está atacándome –pensaba para sus adentros intentando zafarse pero el resultado había sido igual de frustrante que la primera vez, sólo que ahora sus manos habían quedado ligeramente atoradas en un intento por levantar a ese chico- Fantástico, esto sí que es fabuloso –decía, apenas entendiéndosele ya que alguien amablemente se encargaba de tapar su boca-.

—De todos los sitios a los que pude haber llegado tenía que haber arribado aquí. Este debe ser mi día de mala suerte…-murmuraba el chico sin siquiera abrir sus ojos-.

—Yo estoy opinando lo mismo en este preciso instante –pensaba ella examinaba aquellas botas negras- Lance…

—¿Pero qué está pasando?¿Cómo fue que…Red llegó hasta aquí? –pero esas cuestiones pasaron a segundo plano; ahora se encargaba de quitar al chico de encima de la chica-.

—Muchas gracias Lance –gratificó la chica en un suspiro levantándose con ayuda de Lance-.

—¿Acaso nos siguió hasta acá? –preguntaba Lance-.

—No…Él salió de allí –Shade señaló aquella pared, a la que se encontraban dándole la espalda-.

—No me digas que él…

—Creo que así es. Y eso no es nada bueno –enunciaba Shade con seriedad mirando de reojo a aquel chico que se encontraba completamente dormido recargado sobre la pared mientras permanecía sentado-.

—Al menos logró salir de allí y sus compañeros también.

—Aunque aquí falta una pokebola –Shade contó de inmediato, guardando cada una de las pokebolas-.

—Latias…debe seguir en Monte Plateado…-hablaba Red entre dormido y despierto-.

—Menos mal –suspiró tranquila Shade-.

—Latias es muy lista, no le costará mucho trabajo llegar hasta acá. Al saber que Red no está vendrá de inmediato a comunicártelo.

—Habrá que esperar un poco más aquí, ya que latias sabía a dónde veníamos.

—Mientras tú te encargas de localizarle, me encargaré de llevar a Red hasta fuera –adelantó a decir Lance-.

—Está bien –dijo como último antes de salir de allí-.

Liberó sin titubeo alguno a aquel pokemon dragón dándole una única orden; sin embargo, no habría que abandonar el punto en el que se encontraba.

—¡Latias! –expresó emotivamente Shade mientras aquella pequeña se aferraba a ella con enorme aprecio, como si hubiera transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron- Me alegra tanto que te encuentres bien.

—Lamento decir esto, pero he perdido de vista a Red. Repentinamente él desapareció…

—No te preocupes, él está aquí. Apareció donde menos me lo esperaba.

—¿En serio? –cuestiona latias-.

—Está completamente dormido –comentó latios-.

—Y ese milagro que has decidido hablar –Shade miraba burlona a su compañero-.

—Es sólo para mostrar mi desacuerdo –decía el dragón poniendo su mirada en los recién emergidos del interior de la cueva-.

—¿Sobre qué? –cuestionaron ambas-.

—Sobre tu nuevo y raro pokemon Shade –Latios se aproximó al entrenador pelinegro y picaba su mejilla con uno de sus pequeñas garras- Es de carácter voluble y tiene problemas con esta gorra –comunicaba quitándole aquella gorra, empezando a juguetear con ella-.

—Mejor admite que no te cae bien –proponía Latias-.

—Latios es difícil de complacer –expresaba Lance-.

—Exactamente –expuso Latios quien ascendía aún con aquella gorra en su poder-.

—Trae de vuelta eso latios. Red armará toda una escena si le ocurre algo a esa gorra.

Latias se encontraba intentando recuperar aquella gorra, pero en ese juego que había llevado al forcejeo algo que no debía ocurrir estaba suscitándose.

Ese ruido era inconfundible y el estarlo contemplando sólo hacía que cualquier duda y malentendido se esfumara. Ahora cada quien poseía una parte, una que no volvería a unirse.

—Esto no es…nada bueno –expresaba Shade examinando con horror lo que le aguardaría en el instante en que ese entrenador despertase y viera lo que había ocurrido con su preciada gorra-.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32: Resolución**

La noche había caído una vez más y el frío que rondaba alrededor era sosegado por aquella fogata, que además de proporcionar calor también iluminaba un poco. No había demasiado ruido, especialmente por respeto a quien se encontraba completamente dormida entre el grueso y abrigador pelaje de aquel arcanine mientras entre brazos mantenía a ese esbelto umbreon.

—Así que a eso fue a lo que vinieron hasta acá –hablaba Red sin mucha importancia-.

—Pero lamentablemente no hemos tenido éxito. Y bueno, ahora ella anda recuperando energía, ya que la noche de ayer no durmió nada –Lance parecía no emitir queja alguna por su ligera cena, misma que consistía en un apetitoso sándwich-.

—Ahora pasando a otra cosa…-decía con cierto enfado y colocando su mirada en aquellos pokemon dragón que permanecían recostados sobre el suelo al lado del arcanine-¿Y la razón por la que dejaron mi gorra en ese estado es…?

—Yo quería recuperarla, pero él no la soltaba –latias miraba de reojo a su compañero; sabía que él había tenido la mayor culpa en todo ese asunto-.

—De igual modo puedes comprarte otra. Deben vender muchas en esas tiendas que los humanos visitan con frecuencia –se excusaba latios-.

—Eres un poco odioso, ¿te lo han dicho?

—La gente generalmente piensa que soy una criatura grandiosa, poderosa y linda. Pero tú eres raro y no me sorprende eso de ti –comentaba latios cínicamente a la vez que se acomodaba para dormir-.

—Ahora que lo pienso…tienes la misma personalidad que ella…-comentaba despectivamente mientras colocaba la mirada en esa chica-.

—Y tú tienes el tacto de un snorlax, pero no me ves echártelo en cara, ¿cierto? Y eres un mal pokemon, deberías estar en tu pokebola.

—Y pensar que ustedes dos se odiarían tanto –Lance suspiró ante su mala suerte-.

—Era mejor que se mantuviera callado –dijo Red por lo bajo-.

—Sólo por eso no pienso disculparme por lo de tu gorra –expresaba enfadado latios-.

—Los dos se comportan como un par de niños –latias observaba a los dos con resignación-.

—Y esto apenas está empezando –pensó Lance-.

Pronto ya no existía ninguna luz, todo era silencio total y ahora sólo quedaba entregarse a los brazos del dios del sueño ya que había que recuperar energía para el día que estaba próximo.

—Ahora ya no puedo conciliar el sueño. Esto me pasa por dormir tantas horas por la tarde –pensó Red mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas tratando de no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido- Podría caminar un poco y a ver si así logro atrapar un poco de sueño –se animó a sí mismo empezando a caminar, siguiendo únicamente su instinto y posiblemente el suave sonido del agua-.

El reflejo de la luna se podía apreciar consistentemente sobre la superficie; el tono tan familiar de ese cuerpo celeste le trajo a su mente momentáneamente el color antinatural de aquella luna, aquella figura nocturna que no era más que el augurio de que estaba en territorio peligroso y prohibido.

Sacudió la idea de su mente y simplemente tomó una pequeña piedra del suelo, lanzándola contra la superficie y observándole hasta el momento en que se hundiese por completo. El reflejo perturbado a causa de aquel objeto no únicamente mostraba a la luna, sino que agregaba una silueta más.

El relinche que emergió de ese indómito y majestuoso caballo de fuego resopló con fuerza en ese callado sitio. Sin embargo, no era el porte y la belleza natural de ese ser la que hipnotizaba, sino la celeste tonalidad de sus llamas y ese indescriptible brillo dorado que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo, como si le hiciera denotar como una criatura sagrada.

—Un rapidash…

—Es ése –estipuló aquella latias detrás de él-.

—¿Pero cómo fue que llegaste aquí? –preguntaba Red sin despegar su mirada de ese bello espécimen-.

—Esa es la criatura que Shade debe atrapar –comentaba tras entregarle aquella orbe ámbar haciendo uso de sus poderes psíquicos-.

—¿En qué momento pasé yo a ser el que tiene que hacer este encargo? Fue a Shade a quien le dejaron esto.

—Ella sigue dormida y no quisiera despertarla. Además, hoy la utilizaste como almohada personal.

—Hmp…Quiero creer que ese tipo de cosas se atrapa como el resto de los pokemon.

—Sí, sólo ten en cuenta que puede ser un poco más fuerte que el resto de los pokemon ordinarios.

—¡Vamos por él, blastoise!

Había previsto que aquel potro salvaje evitaría sin chisteo alguno aquella hidrobomba, pero no había sido el caso, permanecía sobre aquel pedazo de roca mientras su cuerpo entero se había envuelto en llamas azuladas y enfrentaba el embiste de agua con valentía y sin demasiado esfuerzo. Tras unos momentos lo único que emergió fue esa gran cantidad de vapor de agua.

Mientras aquel rapidash había embestido con enorme poderío al blastoise, éste simplemente empleó refugio y en el momento menos esperado aquella esfera azulada ahora se encontraba afectando a rapidash a la vez que otra hidrobomba no se hacía esperar.

—Un hidropulso bastante fuerte –expresaba latias-.

—Pero no se va a rendir fácilmente –Red contemplaba que aquel potro se negaba a caer y en cambio relinchaba con mayor fuerza volviendo a embestir, ahora usando esa carga nitro con mayor velocidad-.

Blastoise respondió una vez más con hidrobomba, frenando poco a poco el avance y disminuyendo la agresión del impacto de rapidash; sin embargo, aquel pokemon de fuego simplemente ladeó la situación y ahora atacaba desde otro punto. Su cuerno iba hacia delante y coloreándose de un tono llamativamente morado, aquello sin duda era un ataque de puya nociva.

La enorme tortuga se refugió nuevamente y empezó a girar rápida y agresivamente; aquel vertiginoso giró impactó de lleno contra la criatura mientras chorros de agua emergían de cada uno de los huecos que permitían la salida de sus patas y cabeza. Pese a la fortaleza que aquella criatura estaba demostrando tener, no podía combatir contra ataques tan continuos del elemento que poseía ventaja sobre el suyo. Aquel rayo burbuja habría de terminar el trabajo.

Una, dos y tres agitaciones se presentaron en esa peculiar y llamativa orbe antes de quedar completamente inmóvil, señal clara de que aquel ser al fin había sido capturado con éxito.

—Lo has logrado Red –felicitaba latias al tiempo que tomaba aquella orbe entre sus patas-.

—Fue bastante complicado, pero al final lo logramos –felicutaba a su blastoise dándole un par de palmaditas sobre el caparazón- Mereces un buen descanso –regresó a su amigo a la pokebola-.

—Shade se sentirá un poco frustrada de no ser ella quien lo hizo, pero no interesa mucho. Lo importante es que está atrapado.

—Aunque para ser un shiny lucía incluso aún más raro y llamativo.

—¿Si estás consciente que esa criatura que acabas de capturar en realidad no está…viva, verdad?

—Estas orbes sólo sirven para atrapar criaturas que ya han pasado a la otra vida y que continúan aquí, atormentando y tratando de hallar la manera de vengarse.

—Aunque la criatura que has atrapado busca todo lo contrario. Por eso debe ser salvada antes de que caiga en malos manos.

—Eso lo sé…Yo mismo lo comprobé cuando estuve en ese sitio.

—Vayamos a descansar. La misión ha concluido exitosamente -latias bostezó un poco-.

—¿Por qué latios es así?

—Él tiene un carácter especial y la mayoría con los que congenia, es porque han mostrado su valía. Al menos la que él considera como importante. No le tomes demasiada importancia.

—Difiere mucho en carácter al tuyo.

—Él y Shade han pasado por muchas cosas. Al menos antes de que yo los conociera a ambos. Por eso es así de desconfiado…Shade es igual, aunque no te lo parezca.

—Ahora entiendo por qué los dos tienen un carácter parecido.

—Pero eso los hace interesantes –decía con cierta burla mientras empezaba a adelantarse-.

—Más complicados que otra cosa –señaló en tono quedito Red-.

Aquel suspiro era evidentemente de decepción no sólo por su ineficiencia, sino porque alguien más se había encargado de hacer lo que explícitamente le había sido encomendado. Y aunque el día era hermoso y ya no había rastro alguno de cansancio, continuaba sintiéndose un poco fracasada.

Tomó aquella orbe entre sus manos para simplemente guardarla en un sitio seguro mientras contemplaba cómo Lance se adelantaba de regreso a la guarida dragón y ella llamaba con desánimo a su dragonite.

—Tienes mala cara, Shade –se burlaba Red-.

—Umm…Gracias –dijo de mala gana-.

—Un poco de humildad no caería nada mal, Shade. Todavía que fui yo quien terminó haciendo lo que se supone debías hacer tú.

—Ya te di las gracias y te prometí conseguirte una gorra idéntica a la que mis dos pokemon rompieron. ¿Qué otra cosa quieres? –lo miraba despectivamente-.

—Que aceptes que soy mejor que tú.

—¡Ja! Eso jamás pasará. Creo que el día que lo diga será porque estoy segura de que no pasaré de ese día –le señalaba con sarcasmo-.

—No se me olvida que todavía tenemos un enfrentamiento pendiente.

—Claro que no lo olvido. Eso pasará cuando logremos quitar a todos los estorbos que ahorita intentan fastidiarnos la existencia.

—Bueno, será mejor que regresemos.

—¿Qué hice yo para merecerme esto?

—Robar mi gorra y huir con ella –le enumeró Red sin descaro alguno liberando a charizard-.

—Ah sí, "eso"…Ojalá tuviera una máquina de tiempo para viajar en ese justo momento para decirle a mi yo del pasado que no haga una locura como ésa –se quejaba mientras pensaba con cuál pokemon abandonaría aquel sitio-.

—Definitivamente me caes mejor cuando no hablas, mejor dicho cuando estás completamente dormida.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo, eh. Pesas bastante. Ya te decía yo que esa gorra te hacía ver gordo y no era mentira.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te calles unos minutos? –el pelinegro subió a su charizard sin despegar su mirada de la chica-.

—Volver a nacer, pero no se pueden milagros tan grandes –soltaba por lo bajo mientras repentinamente sintió aquel brusco jalón que había logrado extrañamente subirla en aquel charizard- ¿Ah?¿Cómo rayos pasó eso? Hace unos momentos estaba allá y ahora estoy aquí…Es brujería.

—Momento de irnos –advirtió sin más; charizard emprendía el vuelo, sacando de balance a la desconcertada chica quien simplemente se agarró lo mejor que pudo de Red-.

—Eres un brusco, Red.

—No recuerdo que fueras tan delicada.

—Ya vámonos –pedía casi llorando-.

Después de aquel cansado viaje al fin podía sentir la firmeza del suelo bajo sus pies y la maravillosa sensación de estirar su cuerpo sin temor a caerse en cualquier instante. Pero su llegada no había pasado desapercibida y pronto encontrarían miradas familiares, unas que no la veían con buenos ojos-.

—Siento que he llegado a terreno minado –pensó Shade tragando saliva pesadamente-.

—¿A dónde te habías metido Red? Tiene días que no te veíamos –empezó la inquisición Misty-.

—Estaba en Monte Plateado y después terminé encontrándomelos en el camino –contestó tras mandar a descansar a su charizard-.

—Si tienes hambre, la cena no tiene mucho que salió –le recibió Yellow sonriente-.

—Yo sí iré a cenar –Shade trataba de esfumarse de la escena, pero vio que era inútil ya que alguien amablemente la detenía agarrando su cabeza; era una escena graciosa el ver cómo se esforzaba por escapar inútilmente-.

—Regresaremos a cenar cuando volvamos de comprar algo que los pokemon de Shade rompieron descaradamente –amenazó con un tono frío y aquella tranquila mirada-.

—Podemos ir a comprarla mañana…pasado mañana…el siguiente mes, dentro de un año o para cuando nuestros nietos se conozcan y entablen una rivalidad encarnada que desencadenará un enfrentamiento de dimensiones colosales.

—No creo tener tanta paciencia para esperar a que eso suceda.

—Hay libros para mejorar la paciencia, te puedo dar uno para Navidad –le sonría alegremente la chica-.

—Prefiero la gorra…ahora –espetaba Red mientras la soltaba y empezaba a caminar-.

—Ummm….No quiero ir a ningún lado –se quejó; empezó a mover con lentitud su cuerpo-.

—Parece ser que ahora se llevan mejor que antes –hizo su observación Yellow-.

—Yo considero que ahora se odian un poco más que antes. Ellos nunca se han sabido llevar bien, son como polos opuestos –habló Misty tratando de tranquilizarse-.

El motor de aquel jeep al fin se detuvo y las luces del mismo fueron apagadas para permitir el descenso de aquellos tres pasajeros, quienes sin perder más tiempo se adentraron en aquella casa de aspecto modesto y que se ajustaba al resto de los diseños que allí coexistían.

En el interior podía percibirse la ardua tarea de los que allí laboraran para arreglar lo más rápidamente posible el caos que allí se había armado. Pero quien verdaderamente importaba era el hombre que permanecía parado frente a la ventana, con sus manos detrás de la espalda y mirando de reojo por breves instantes a los recién llegados.

—Max, Allen y Dylan, tanto tiempo sin verlos ya –saludaba Steve con alegría-.

—Lamentamos lo ocurrido aquí –se disculpaba Max-.

—Se supone que estaríamos al pendiente de esta zona, pero la hemos descuidado enormemente –le secundaba Allen a Max-.

—No deben sentirse mal por esto. Al final él no encontró nada aquí, nada que a él le sirviera de algo.

—¿Estás seguro de que debemos continuar haciendo eso Steve? –preguntaba Dylan-.

—Por supuesto. Es de vital importancia que continúen haciendo lo que han empezado. Entrenar a esos chicos es un punto que no estaba en nuestros planes desde el principio, pero ahora debemos incluir. Si ellos se vuelven lo suficientemente aptos, entonces las cosas serán un poco más sencillas para todos nosotros.

—Eso lo sé, pero tampoco gozamos de mucho tiempo. Y ahora menos que han aparecido más problemas –expresaba Max con enfado-.

—Deben crear un balance entre el entrenamiento que deben darles a Red y Green y la confrontación con esos sujetos. Empleen las habilidades de aquellos que han ido a amenazar a los líderes de gimnasio como pruebas para medir lo mucho o poco que han mejorado.

—No suena una mala idea. Mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro. Por no decir que sofocaríamos la situación que esos sujetos han causado –formulaba Allen, escuchándose un tanto animado-.

—Pero me preocupa más lo que Blake podría realizar para hacerlos que desistan de continuar avanzando –comentó Dylan-.

—Ése es el asunto que me tiene preocupado, Dylan –habló Steve-. Pero para ello podríamos pedir un poco de apoyo del The Royal Court.

—Ellos tienen experiencia combatiendo con los hombres de Blake –agregaba Max- Entre más pronto les avisemos, más seguros estaremos de que no pasará a mayores la situación.

—Bueno, nada mejor como la presión del tiempo sobre nuestros hombros –Dylan sonreía campante-.

—Y se quejaban de que nuestras vidas no poseían diversión –comentaba Allen burlonamente-.

—Aunque hay algo más que me está preocupando, Steve.

—Es sobre los experimentos de Blake, ¿no es así?

—Exacto. El zapdos que nos atacó esa noche tiene el nombre de Blake en todos lados…Esperé los días correspondientes para liberarle, teniendo la premisa de que sus creaciones anteriores habían fallado rotundamente, no obstante, me llevé una sorpresa…Aquella criatura seguía imperturbable, tan consistente y estable…Al fin lo logró.

—Eso es lo que me temía…Que volviera a lograrlo por segunda ocasión…

—Eso significa que...-Allen fue incapaz de concluir su propia oración-.

—Pronto los veremos más activos que nunca…ya que piensan hacer lo mismo que sucedió hace cincuenta años atrás…-advertía Steve-.

—Pero eso significa que todo este alboroto creado por los asaltantes de los títulos…-musitaba Allen-.

—Saben lo que tenemos que hacer –Max miró con seriedad a aquellos dos-.

—No tienes que decirlo Max. Continuaremos manteniendo su interés –agregaba Dylan sonriente-.

—De ese modo no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto –expresó Allen cruzándose de brazos-.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Bueno, hoy como buen lunes que es he venido a dejar un cap más XD Ya subí varios la semana pasada, no se pueden quejar de que hoy sólo subo uno Muahaha Además, como mi fic incluye el género romance, pues en este cap le daré cierta importancia o al menos empezaré a plantear las cosas e.e ( ? ). En fin, espero que lo disfruten mucho, nos andaremos viendo pronto y pues saludos a mis fieles lectores y comentaristas! Y claro, nunca se me olvida saludar a mis lectores fantasma! Matta ne! owo/**

**Capítulo 33: Receso**

La ventana fue abierta con cierta suavidad para no producir demasiado ruido, de ese modo podría entrar la brisa del medio día y los inclementes rayos del sol no representarían molestia alguna y simplemente ayudarían a tornar un poco más cálida aquella habitación.

La puerta se abrió con cautela mientras quien permanecía descansando sobre ese largo sillón marrón echaba un vistazo rápido a quien entraba. No le dio mucha importancia a esa nueva presencia y simplemente continuó jugando con aquella gorra carmesí.

—Veo que te estás muriendo de diversión –expresaba Max a aquella joven que bostezaba por momentos-.

—Jamás me había divertido tanto en mi vida –enunció Shade mofándose-.

—No me culpes por esto Shade. ¿Quién iba a pensar que su salud decaería inmediatamente después de que regresaron de comprar anoche?

—Tú sabes mejor que nadie las razones de por qué pasó eso. Ya te lo expliqué antes.

—Lo sé y sigo sorprendido de que haya podido acceder a ese sitio sin hacer absolutamente nada para ello. Debo de admitir que me ha dado curiosidad por ello…y también por el modo en que pudo volver.

—Bueno, sino hubiera vuelto entonces estaríamos dando muchas explicaciones mientras le buscamos incansablemente –expresó Shade sentándose y mirando detenidamente a aquel joven que dormía profundamente con aquel pequeño trapo mojado sobre su frente-.

—Es más de medio día y él no ha despertado –Max se adentró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta-.

—Tomará su tiempo; primero debe salir de la fiebre y después recobrar la fuerza en su cuerpo. Sabes que volver de ese sitio consume algo más que tu fuerza física.

—Lo sé. Pero hay que averiguar cómo es que fue capaz de acceder a ese sitio así como así. Ya que si lo hizo una vez, podría hacerlo una siguiente.

—De momento le puse eso alrededor de su cuello –comentaba Shade con una sonrisita-.

—¿Le diste eso a él? –preguntó Max con cierta incredulidad-.

—Por supuesto. Es mi amuleto de buena suerte y bueno, conoces la historia detrás de él. Quiero creer que con eso será suficiente para impedir que sea tragado por ese sitio nuevamente. Definitivamente él lo necesita más que yo. Además, dijiste que debemos entrenarle al igual que a Green, por lo que de alguna manera tenemos que encargarnos de que no se metan en problemas.

—En eso tienes razón. Es por esa razón que te quedarás aquí mientras los chicos y yo continuamos con el entrenamiento de Green. Incluso Gold se nos ha unido.

—No es justo, ustedes van a divertirse mucho…y así; y yo estaré aquí encerrada sin hacer nada –Shade hizo un puchero de lo más infantil-.

—Acomodarle la almohada a Red, humedecer su compresa fría y evitar que abandone de esta habitación es hacer algo Shade –Max sonreía cínicamente; le divertía mucho la situación en la que se había metido su hermana-.

—Eso sólo me hace ver como su enfermera y chacha.

—Ah por cierto, procura que no lo visiten sus amigas.

—¿Pero por qué? –cuestionaba Shade volviéndose a recostar sobre el sillón-.

—¿Como qué por qué Shade? Sabes que hasta no se recupere por completo no es conveniente que se esté relacionando con otras personas que no han estado en aquel sitio. Sino serán esas personas las que paguen las consecuencias.

—Ah, es cierto, olvidaba el hecho de que esas cosas siguen tu rastro después de que sales de allí porque te consideran como parte de su mundo…Claro que si te ven con alguien que no desprenda esa aura, entonces atacarán de inmediato.

—Y como nosotros ya fuimos de vacaciones allí, no debemos preocuparnos por ello –dijo con cierto sarcasmo-.

—Más que no puedan verlo, es para evitar que esas cosas les hagan algo.

—Sí, por esa razón venimos hasta acá. Aunque cuando se den cuenta de que no está Red, pues vendrán a buscarlo. Pero sé que te las ingeniarás para hacer algo –y en un instante el chico abandonó la habitación-.

—Ummm…Tengo una idea, pero…tendré que convencer a alguien para ello.

Aquel canasto lleno de papas y apio pese a que se encontraba realmente pesado no parecía ser problema alguno para quien se encontraba sosteniéndolo mientras sentía aquellas dos miradas encima; les sonrió con cierto nerviosismo al tiempo que detrás de ella emergió aquel pelinegro que se acomodaba la gorra y le dedicaba aquella mirada llena de cierto rencor.

—Ya te dije que me perdonaras por lo de tu gorra. Ya te compré otra y debo de admitir que me salió lo suficientemente cara como para que no me compre nada hasta que terminé el año –se quejaba Shade-.

—No fui yo quien la rompió en primer lugar, sino ese par de pokemon tuyos. Tenías la obligación de comprarla –recriminó Red dando unos cuantos pasos antes de quedar frente a esas dos chicas- Creía que estarían todavía en Meseta Añil.

—El resto de los líderes continúan allí. Decidieron quedarse allí por un tiempo…Yo preferí venir a ver su entrenamiento. Vi que Gold se les unió.

—Ah sí, Gold y sus ideas erróneas que tiene sobre los entrenamientos.

—No pareces muy convencido de ir a entrenar hoy –habló Yellow-.

—Hoy no estoy de humor para tolerar los explotadores entrenamientos de Dylan. Será mañana –comentaba sin mucho ánimo-.

—Pues adiós –expresó Shade molesta sacándole la lengua; el pelinegro simplemente le observó de reojo-.

—Deja de estarte quejando y mejor termina los deberes que te dejaron hoy –expresó Red cínicamente-.

—Ya mejor vete –dijo como último antes de entrar y cerrar bruscamente la puerta-.

Sin perder más el tiempo colocó aquel cesto sobre la mesa para dirigirse a la única habitación que se encontraba siendo ocupada, sorprendiéndose absolutamente de nada al contemplar que alguien estaba intentando descaradamente escaparse por la ventana sin considerar siquiera consideraba el hecho de que sin calzado no llegaría demasiado lejos.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, eh?

—No pienso permanecer encerrado todo el día y mucho menos por una fiebre –Red luía más molesto de lo usual-.

—Sigues con fiebre y debes permanecer en cama. Además, hay otros motivos por los cuales no puedes irte de aquí.

—Pues estos esperando que me los digas –pidió como si nada-.

—¿Y si te sientas en la cama?

—No, aquí escucho claramente.

—Sólo por eso voy a dejarlos sin cenar a todos ellos –murmuraba irritada mientras se preparaba para comentarle sobre la situación en la que se hallaba-.

—Tampoco es como si tuviera ganas de relacionarme con otras personas este día –señalaba Red intentando escapar por la ventana; pero era algo que no podía del todo, alguien se encargaba de sujetarle por la cintura-.

—De todos modos no puedes salir de aquí, si alguna de ellas te ve, estaremos en problemas y habrá muchas excusas que dar.

—¿Cómo que si ellas me ven? –preguntaba Red frenando su intento de escapar-.

—Pues como Misty y Yellow vinieron hace poco y estaban insistiendo mucho en verte y como no puedes verlas por las razones que ya te dije, entonces…digamos que…hice algo así como un doble tuyo.

—…Usaste a uno de tus dos legendarios…-espetó Red sonando frío y dedicándole una miradita asesina-.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que latios aceptaría después de…un poco de chantaje y cosas por el estilo? Hasta le sale tu voz igualita y todo.

—Pero si él está haciendo algo como eso…él podría…-prefería no pensar en lo que ese pokemon podría hacer para vengarse de él-.

—No, yo le advertí que no se atreviera hacer algo que tú no hicieras. De modo que no tienes que preocuparte. Además, si hace algo que no debe, no cumpliré todo lo que le prometí.

—¿No te sientes mal por chantajear a tus propios pokemon?

—No fue chantaje, fue un común acuerdo. Y latios es un pokemon de grandes exigencias. Así que ya deja de estar armando alboroto y métete de vuelta en esa cama –simplemente continuaba jalándole-.

—Ya no tengo sueño.

—Pues tienes fiebre y sigues todo debilucho.

—¿Me lo dice quien no ha sido capaz de hacerme retroceder ni un centímetro?

—Es que no he comido aún, por eso no tengo toda mi fuerza.

—Ya no escaparé, así que, ¿te molestaría soltarme?

—¿Seguro que no huirás en cuanto te suelte? –preguntaba Shade viéndole desconfiadamente-.

—No lo haré.

—Umm…Está bien –le soló, clavando su mirar en él-.

—Hoy estás usualmente más molesta –dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama-.

—Tú sigues igual de odioso. De modo que tu estado basal se mantiene constante sin importar el tiempo y las variables externas –se burlaba Shade colocando su mano sobre la frente de aquel chico sólo para ponerla sobre la suya- Sigues con la misma temperatura de hace rato.

—¿Y a qué hora se supone que estará la comida? –preguntaba cínicamente dejándose caer de espaldas sobre el lecho-.

—Te dejaría morirte de hambre, pero en tu estado no creo que tenga que tomarme tantas molestias –recogió la compresa que permanecía tirada en el suelo- No demorará mucho –hablaba con cierta molestia, saliendo del cuarto sólo para volver en poco tiempo- Umm…Sólo esto me faltaba, se quedó dormido…otra vez…-suspiró y simplemente colocó aquella compresa en la frente del chico al tiempo que tomaba una cobija para tapar al despreocupado entrenador- Te lo encargo un rato, latias –pidió hacia a aquella juguetona criatura que se asomaba por la ventana-.

—No olvides la miel y los panecillos de latios.

—Hoy tengo que alimentar a muchos –estaba prepaándose mental y físicamente para su larga tarea-.

Y sin previo aviso aquella cocina que se encontraba inundada con el olor de especias y cosas deliciosas se vio interrumpida repentinamente por el barullo producido por unas voces bastante familiares. Mientras continuaba pelando aquellas papas aquel chico no parecía tener problemas en acomodar adecuadamente cada una de aquellas cajas de obento.

—Menos mal que ya está la comida. Ya estamos bastante hambrientos –decía Dylan-.

—No me digan.

—Pareces mujer que ya lleva más de diez años de feliz matrimonio –intensó no sonar tan sarcástico-.

—¿No gustas en ser la esposa por las horas que restan del día? –cuestionaba "dulcemente" al rubio -.

—Que una chica cuide y le haga de comer a un chico, es enternecedor y lindo, que un chico lo haga es perturbador y da escalofríos. Además la gente empezará a hablar.

—¿Cuál gente? Si sólo estamos tú y yo aquí.

—Con eso tengo –indicaba con una sonrisa-.

—Ahora comprendo que ustedes se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarme aquí de niñera, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto que no. Lo decidimos democráticamente…Cada uno de nosotros sacó un papelito y quien tuviera la X marcada sería quien permaneciera aquí. Nosotros sacamos el papelito pero ninguno tenía la marca.

—Que conveniente situación –expresó sarcásticamente-.

—Oh vamos, tiene tiempo que no cocinas nada. Así no se oxidan tus habilidades y además…

—¿Además qué? –preguntaba con curiosidad-.

—Tengo que irme…-dijo vilmente a la vez que se llevaba la comida y salía corriendo de allí-.

—Cobarde…Ya verás cuando vuelvas a casa.

—¿A quién maldices mientras sujetas ese cuchillo? –preguntaba el pelinegro quien conservaba un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa de la fiebre-.

—A Dylan…Aunque tú deberías estar en tu cama, durmiendo como un snorlax.

—Tenía que pararme y caminar o terminaría echando raíces como un árbol.

—Tú sólo quieres fastidiarme.

—Además de eso –habló como si nada; simplemente tomó asiento y empezó a comer aquel guisado acompañado de pan-.

—Termino esto y empiezo a hacer lo que le prometí a latios.

—¿Y qué fue lo que le prometiste hacer?

—Le daría un tarro de miel y unos poffins dulces.

—Es como si estuvieras criando a un pokemon para un concurso de belleza.

—No me culpes, a él le gustan esas cosas dulces.

—Es irónico que no lo sea –expuso Red vilmente-.

—Es que tú no le simpatizas, que es diferente –aclaró con una sonrisa-.

—Será porque tiene tu mismo genio.

—Pues a mí me caes bien. No comprendo bien por qué a latios le desagradas de ese modo.

—No te pregunté si te agradaba o no – concretó un poco molesto desviando su mirada; no entendía muy bien por qué ese comentario le molestaba un poco-.

—Ya sé. Si tienes tanta energía para estarme molestando aquí, entonces me ayudarás a hacer los poffins.

—No, no lo haré.

—Bueno, ahora ya no es si quieres o no –dijo con cinismo mientras miraba a aquel chico, advirtiéndole silenciosamente que si escapaba de allí le iría muy mal-.

La puerta rechinó un poco al ser abierta por completo, permitiendo que la luz artificial proveniente del pasillo entrara sin problema y permitiera admirar mejor la silueta de quien estaba entrando.

No demoró demasiado tiempo para que aquella criatura se abalanzara rápidamente sobre la gran canasta llena de esos pequeños panes color rosa. Empezó a comerlos entusiasmado antes de sentir aquella mirada que le orilló a saludar entusiasta a quien se había tomado las molestias de hacer aquellos panecillos.

Aunque su mirada yacía un poco sorprendida al contemplar que la única razón por la que ella se mantenía sentada en aquel largo sillón era porque alguien injustamente se encontraba descansando sobre su regazo mientras yacía completamente dormido.

—Te han gustado, ¿no es así latios? –preguntó Shade en tono bajo-.

—Saben muy bien, como siempre Shade –expresó el latios-.

—Ahora, ¿qué se siente haber comido unos poffins hechos por la persona que tanto te desagrada? –preguntaba burlona-.

—Hmp.

—Vamos latios, no seas tan duro con él. Sólo tiene un carácter algo complicado.

—Le quedaron bien –no deseaba admitir aquella realidad por completo-.

—No pido que se lleven bien, sólo que se traten ya no tan agresivamente –pedía Shade mirándole tranquilamente-.

—Hoy tuve que fingir ser él todo el día. Ya fue suficiente interacción con él.

—Espero que mañana no vengan a buscarlo.

—Es viable que lo hagan. Parecen estar muy apegadas a él.

—Bueno, eso no sorprende, ya que las dos se sienten atraídas hacia él.

—Ese podría ser un problema –inquiría latios-.

—Sí, lo sé, tendré que pensar una excusa para mañana. Esto se está volviendo complicado.

De su boca no emergía palabra alguna, se había quedado completamente muda mientras parpadeaba de forma confusa y sus pupilas parecían vibrar abruptamente al contemplar aquel par de ojos carmesí que se mantenían inmutables y a la vez encerraban un extraño enigma que resultaba llamativo.

Cerró sus ojos de golpe sólo para abrirlos con lentitud cuando dejó de sentir aquel rostro tan cerca del de ella.

—Latios, ¿por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó avergonzada su entrenadora resultándole imposible esconder aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas-.

—Sólo quería ver si era cierto…

—¿Si era cierto qué?

—Que Red te gustaba.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Bueno, como hay que darle cierta movilidad a todo esto XD Aquí vengo a repartirles felicidad a todos ( ? ), espero que no se atormenten pensando demasiado XD en el porqué de las cosas y que sólo disfruten un poco de la aventura, emoción, misterio, intriga y oscuridad que este pequeño fanfic viene a darles :) Sin más, acá les dejo dos caps, disfrútenlos! Saludos, abrazos y besos a quienes se toman su tiempo de comentar y compartir conmigo s opinión,/quejas/sugerencias sobre la historia, se agradece enormemente! Y nuevamente saludos a los lectores fantasmas XD**

**Capítulo 34: Parálisis**

¿Para qué podrían requerirse ese gran número de jaulas que variaban en tamaño, en la composición del metal que les daba vida y al mismo tiempo en su estructura básica?¿Por qué aquel sitio permanecía iluminado secamente por la secuencia de lámparas incandescentes que se extendían a lo largo de lo que parecía ser una habitación bastante larga?¿A qué venían todos esos utensilios metálicos y de uso médico que permanecían colocados en esas amplias vitrinas?¿Por qué el silencio era tan incómodo aun cuando por instantes podían apreciarse las criaturas que habían corrido con la mala suerte de haber sido atrapadas posiblemente para nunca más contemplar la luz del sol?

La tonalidad chocolate de su camisa embonaba con aquel pantalón formal oliva pardusco y su chaqueta beige pardo. Ojos marrón llenos de ambición y cabello corto y negro que se rizaba ligeramente al igual que esa escasa barba; no era más que los últimos rasgos que definían a ese hombre de estatura promedio y que probablemente se encontrara cerca de los sesenta años.

Dejó su chaqueta y se colocó de inmediato la bata azul que permanecía colgada a un lado de los estantes y no habría de demorar demasiado tiempo en sacar de una de sus bolsas un pequeño y discreto control remoto que poseía una cantidad bastante amplia de patrones que se agrupaban según patrones específicos de color.

—Y sólo es una noche más donde el trabajo no parece concluir –aseguraba el hombre quien simplemente presionaba un botón ovoide de tonalidad azulada- Pero ya debe sentirse un poco fastidiado para haber hecho esto –esbozó una sonrisa al contemplar que el piso temblaba ligeramente; en poco tiempo quedó dividido en dos secciones, permitiendo que lo que estuviera un piso abajo empezara a ascender- Veamos lo que tenemos esta noche.

El tamaño de aquellos objetos de aprisionamiento era el suficiente para proporcionar el mínimo espacio para quienes habían sido las víctimas pudieran siquiera estirar su entumecido cuerpo.

—Al fin despertaron –indicaba aquel hombre tras colocarse sus gafas y depositando su mirada primeramente en aquella joven rubia para después dejarla en aquella chica de ojos azul aciano- Y miren en qué tipo de situaciones peligrosas han terminado involucrándose.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?!¡¿Y por qué razón estamos aquí encerradas?! –cuestionó aquella líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste siendo incapaz de liberar sus manos de ese extraño juego de esposas que condenaban sus muñecas-.

—Parece que no recuerdan ni siquiera cómo es que fueron guiadas hasta acá –decía el hombre mientras encendía un cigarrillo mentolado y recargaba su cuerpo en el borde de aquella mesa metálica que empleaba para laborar-.

—Esa mujer…con la máscara de luna…Ella se cruzó en nuestro camino la noche de ayer…y entonces…-contaba Yellow esforzándose en recordar algo que se veía borrosamente en su mente-.

—¿La noche de ayer? Ustedes fueron traídas aquí antier si mi memoria no me falla –comentaba calmadamente dejando escapar suavemente el humo de su cigarro- Apenas lograron despertar desde que esa mujer amablemente las hizo caer en la consciencia. Supongo que eso es lo que ocurre cuando caminan solas a casa y por la noche.

—De modo que fuimos a dar…en las manos de alguien que está del lado de esos maniáticos.

—Más que maniáticos yo los considero como los especímenes perfectos. Porque aunque lucen como humanos están lejos de ser como nosotros, y al mismo tiempo tampoco tienen nada que ver con su origen inicial. Son un bello enigma.

—Lo que dices es enfermizo –dijo Misty clavándole una cruel mirada-.

—No me dieron órdenes precisas sobre qué hacer con ustedes dos. Pero supongo que es lo usual –comunicaba tomando la tablilla de madera donde tenía colocado una serie de apuntes, indescifrables para casi todos por el tipo de letra que apuradamente era entendible-.

—¡Será mejor que nos dejes salir! –exigía Misty, moviéndose de manera que pudiera tener acceso a sus pokebolas-.

—No pierdas el tiempo en ello…Misty…-advirtió él sin despegar su mirada de aquellos apuntes, mismos que albergaban una foto de dicha entrenadora- Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, especialista y amante de pokemon tipo agua y por lo visto popular con los chicos de tu ciudad. Y por acá tenemos a Yellow, una entrenadora que ama a sus pokemon más que a cualquier otra cosa y que es gran amiga del legendario entrenador Red.

A Sol siempre le gusta ir por lo que es importante para cada persona. Aunque sigo pensando que al tratarse de Red no se limitará sólo con ustedes dos.

—¡Ustedes son unos verdaderos monstruos! –gritó Misty enfurecida; en su pecho se acumulaba una mezcla de miedo y aversión ante la situación que estaba viviendo-.

—Sin importar el ruido que hagas nadie logrará escucharte, así que mejor no malgastes tus energías en cosas poco sustanciales como éstas. Y aunque sería divertido medir fuerzas con Red, tengo una investigación que continuar y los duelos me quitarían mi tiempo.

Uno de sus estuches de disección fue abierto cómodamente sobre la mesa mientras con cierta rapidez iba colocando cada uno de los utensilios en un lugar específico.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacernos, eh? –preguntó Misty pensando lo peor-.

—Jugar con ustedes de este modo sería demasiado simple y no tendría sentido alguno. Yo trabajaré arduamente y ustedes serán unas buenas chicas ya que hoy conocerán más de cerca lo que sus queridos amigos intentan detener. Será una experiencia que jamás olvidarán –sonrió alegre ante la idea que sólo él conocía-.

Aquel grupo de arcanines olfateaban los alrededores sin descanso mientras aquellos que poseían la habilidad de volar usaban esa ventaja para abarcar mucho más terreno y al mismo tiempo tener un campo de visión más amplio. No había tiempo para tomar descanso, ni siquiera al contemplar que la media noche había llegado en un santiamén.

Hacia el horizonte sólo se podían contemplar jóvenes mesetas a la vez que el sendero que encaminaba hacia ellas se hallaba tapizado de alta hierba y arboleda.

—Debemos avanzar un poco más antes de que tomemos un pequeño descanso –comunicaba Max contemplado a sus compañeros-.

—No pudieron haber sido llevadas tan lejos –expresó Dylan quien continuaba buscando con la mirada-.

—Ellos son muy buenos escondiendo su rastro, lo saben –comentó Allen-.

—No debimos de haberlas dejado ir solas. Debimos haberlas acompañado –decía Shade mientras avanzaba un poco-.

—Las amenazas de Blake no pueden pasarse por alto. Esto es claro que es cosa suya, valiéndose de la ayuda de bueno, ya sabemos de quienes –señalaba Max con preocupación-.

—Deberíamos hablar de esto con ellos. Creo que va siendo el tiempo –se expresaba Dylan-.

—De igual modo van a preguntar cuando logremos dar con el sitio en el que las tienen. Además, el que se los digamos ahora no solucionará la situación y les haría precipitarse tontamente. Y no es una estrategia que funcione con ellos –apuntó Max sinceramente-.

—¿Dónde y quién? –preguntaba Shade alzando su mirada hacia el cielo- No sólo hay uno con la mente perturbada dentro de esa organización.

—Haznos un favor Shade y ve con Green, Gold y Red, no quiero que vayan a hacer una imprudencia por si aparece algún enemigo que ellos no conozcan –le pedía Max-.

—No será fácil aguantarles el genio ahora a los tres –suspiró Shade resignada, emprendiendo la partida-.

—Ninguno de nosotros forma parte de su mundo, Max; es normal que sucedan cosas como éstas. Y por esa misma razón es que existe una barrera abismal entre ellos y nosotros –decía Allen con una pequeña sonrisa-.

—Esperemos que le vaya bien a Shade –pedía Dylan al tiempo que reorganizaba el grupo de búsqueda conformado por sus cinco arcanines-.

Había volado en dirección opuesta hacia donde su hermano y amigos se encontraban y repentinamente en su trayecto se encontró con aquella casa que se había convertido en su hogar temporal con las luces encendidas. Descendió en poco tiempo y se adentró sin más. Era extraño, las luces estaban prendidas pero no había nadie en las habitaciones donde la luz reinaba.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? –se preguntaba internamente tras mirar en todas direcciones; no bajó la guardia ni un momento-.

Se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar un ruido proveniente de la entrada; pero éste habría de esfumarse en el instante en que contempló que se trataba de aquel pequeño roedor amarillo que entraba siendo seguido casi de inmediato por quien era su entrenador.

—Red, no estaba esperando encontrarte aquí.

—Vine a darme una vuelta por acá por si alguna de ellas aparecía cerca, pero al final no ha resultado.

—Yo sólo vine por algo para que coman mis pokemon y así continuar con la búsqueda.

—¿Y por eso encendiste todas las luces de la casa?

—Sí, es que le tengo un poco de miedo a la oscuridad –habló intranquila posando toda su atención en él-.

—Nos vemos después.

—Sí, nos vemos. Ten cuidado. Ya verás que las encontraremos –se despidió y en breve empezó a caminar hacia su habitación como si hubiera recordado que había algo importante allí.

Cerró la puerta con seguro mientras su mirada se mantenía baja; por unos breves instantes sintió que los latidos de su corazón empezaban a descarriarse, como si no les importara las consecuencias que esto podría traerle. Con cierta pesadez levantó su mirar y la colocó primeramente en el paisaje que su ventana le proporcionaba para posteriormente posicionarla en esas astutas pupilas platinadas.

Su mirada se mantenía inmutable; su cuerpo se movió con reserva hacia quien había osado entrar a casa ajena sin invitación.

—¿Ya un tiempo desde que no nos veíamos, verdad Shade? –cuestionó el joven sonriéndole fugazmente-.

—Creía que la racha se mantendría largo tiempo, pero creo que no es así. Y eso que le devolví amablemente las invitaciones a tu darkrai, Blake.

—Creo que te has divertido mucho todo este tiempo Shade. Ya hasta tienes nuevos amigos y para colmo te metes en cada embrollo –Blake se cruzó calmadamente de brazos; estaba más que relajado-.

—La gran mayoría se han debido a ti, agrego –señaló Shade cortante-.

—Me cansé de esperar una respuesta amigable de tu parte, por lo que me tomé las molestias de venir hasta acá. El que hayas llegado aquí fue mera corazonada.

—Fue sólo una mala broma del destino, es todo.

—Es un sitio en verdad tranquilo. Ahora comprendo por qué se vinieron a vivir acá.

—Deja de sacar temas que ni siquiera vienen a colación. Mejor dime en dónde las tienes –encaró agresivamente conservándose aún frente a él-.

—Puedes intentar torturarme para que te lo diga, de otro modo no lograrás sacarme nada. Pero ambos lo sabemos, tú no eres capaz de hacer algo como eso. Te conozco lo suficiente como para deducir que el único modo en que obtendrás tu valiosa información es a través de un trato.

—Me hago a la idea del tipo de trato que quieres, Blake.

—No, no es precisamente lo que te estás imaginando –decía burlonamente- Lo único que deseo es que tu equipo y tú se alejen de Red y sus preciados amigos.

—Para atacarlos inmediatamente después, ¿no es verdad? Sería demasiado predecible hacer algo así de tu parte.

—Lo predecible es graciosa en ocasiones. Si no se metieran en el camino entonces no tendrían nada de qué preocuparse –se sentó en la orilla de la ventana y continuó- Pero es más que claro que de igual modo terminarían enterándose de nuestra existencia e intentaría frenarnos, aunque sea su mayor incentivo el combatir con entrenadores poderosos.

—De igual manera no puedo fiarme de tu palabra. Eres tan variable como el clima, por lo que hoy prometes mañana no es más que una vaga sucesión de palabras.

—Te has vuelto muy desconfiada con el paso de los años, Shade. Deberías creer más en mí, como solías hacerlo antes, cuando éramos unos niños –Blake la fulminaba con la mirada; aquel pasado que compartieron juntos amenazaba por emerger entre sus pensamientos y nublar su juicio-.

—El pasado está bien allí Blake, no trates de hacerme jugarretas mencionando nuestra camarería.

—Si te hace sentir más aliviada, ambas continúan con vida.

—No me sentiré completamente aliviada hasta que logre sacarlas del sitio donde las tienes encerradas.

—Recuerda que como mencionaste con anterioridad, soy cambiante como el clima, el trato que te di podría cambiar en cuestión de minutos, por lo que te sugiero que me des una respuesta en la brevedad posible. Lo digo para que no se den malos entendidos.

—Simplemente eres de lo peor…Hacer todo esto por algo tan absurdo…Aunque tampoco estaba esperando que tuvieras un comportamiento menos cruel que éste –discutió Shade quien retrocedió por inercia dos pasos-.

—Lamento decirte esto Shade, pero no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente. No después de todo el trabajo que me tomó venir aquí. De modo que decide si vas a aprovechar el que vendrás conmigo para salvar a esas dos chicas.

Una poderosa columna de fuego de tonalidad anaranjada y totalmente concentrada y brillante se estrelló contra la resistente pared de aquella pequeña elevación rocosa. No demoraría en ceder la piedra, exponiendo inevitablemente aquella armazón metálica que nada tenía que hacer allí. Pero sin considerar demasiado continuaron con la labor, ahora enfriando y calentando continuamente, eso llevaría rápidamente a que el metal cediera y pudiera crearse una fisura lo suficientemente grande como para poder acceder por ella.

El trote de aquel potro resonó por el piso de la madriguera subterránea mientras su peculiar naturaleza y ese extraño brillo permitía alumbrar fácilmente el sendero, manteniéndose atento y dispuesto de golpear a alguien con esos temibles cascos.

Pero pronto se detuvieron, otra explosión les alertó de que debían mantenerse en el mismo punto. Cuando el polvo y el humo redujeron su presencia se percataron de que extrañamente habían logrado llegar al mismo punto pese a que tomaron senderos completamente diferentes.

Pero esa coincidencia habría que ser atendida después, ahora sólo quedaba continuar hacia el único camino que poseían, hacia el frente, hacia la oscuridad que se tornaba intimidaba con sólo echar un vistazo, especialmente por el hecho de que por instantes podía apreciarse aquellos macabros ojos carmesí.

Aquel caballo de fuego inició el recorrido y las llamas que producía mientras avanzaba hacían que aquellas criaturas retrocedieran o simplemente desaparecían. Y rápidamente se encontraron recorriendo lo que parecía ser una enroscada madriguera.

Pudieron escuchar claramente aquellos aplausos, como si fuera una ovación burlesca ante el logro que habían ejecutado. Ahora ante ellos yacía aquel hombre de bata, sentado sobre aquella mesa de metal mientras miraba animadamente a los recién llegados al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

—Ha sido una noche llena de visitas. Una noche bastante movida –expresó aquel hombre concierto agradecimiento sacando un cigarrillo más para fumarlo sin problema alguno-.

—Debes ser le maniático que mandó a secuestrar a Misty y Yellow –expresaba Red fastidiado y enorme enfado mientras miraba tajantemente a ese hombre-.

—Red, Gold y Green. ¡Qué honor más grande el conocerlos en persona! Yo sólo soy el niñero de esas dos chicas. No me gusta secuestrar a jovencitas ni nada por el estilo.

—No vengas con eso ahora, dinos dónde las tienes –inquirió Gold viéndole inquisidoramente-.

—A menos que quieras que saquemos la respuesta por las malas –agregaba Green con furia-.

—Las agallas siempre son necesarias en esta vida, especialmente cuando un hombre desea encarar las adversidades de la vida y proteger lo que le es importante –comentaba serenamente depositando su atención en Max y al resto de sus amigos-.

—¿Dónde la tienes? –cuestionó Max tratando de mantener los estribos-.

—Aquí ya no están, si es ésa la preocupación que agobiaba sus mentes. Pero les diré algo, bajo esta pequeña madriguera corre un salvaje y un tanto profundo río que permanece bastante oculto de la vista de todos. Podrían encontrarse allí, uno nunca sabe

No había manera de seguir discutiendo con aquel hombre porque se había ido repentinamente ante sus ojos; en el justo instante en que presionó el pequeño botón que permanecía bajo la mesa en la que permanecía sentado, provocó que aquella plataforma cayera vertiginosamente, cerrándose nuevamente arriba gracias a un par de placas metálicas mecanizadas.

Lo siguiente que podía apreciarse era cómo aquel piso cedía ante el ataque implacable de ataques críticos y precisos. Ante sus ojos contemplaban un nivel mucho más abajo del cual yacían y que sin duda les permitía apreciar de mejor manera el sonido tan familiar que los riachuelos producían cuando corrían avivadamente.

Corrieron corriente abajo mandando a aquellas criaturas que poseían la habilidad de desplazarse en el agua para que buscaran hasta donde la visión de los presentes era incapaz de penetrar.

¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrió desde que empezaron a buscar en aquel medio líquido sin hallar rastro alguno de aquellas chicas?¿Cuánta desesperanza podría respirarse mientras sentían el avance silenciado de las manecillas del reloj?¿Pero había tiempo para pensar en pesimismo y en los peores escenarios? Claro que no, no había tiempo para ello siquiera.

Cada uno de los barrotes se encontraba siendo doblado con la facilidad con que la suave mantequilla cedía ante el contacto más tenue del cubierto. Pronto, aquellos impedimentos fueron apartados y se podía liberar mucho más fácil a quienes habían caído presas de ese modo tan grotesco y vulgar de encarcelamiento.

Esas esposas vivieron esa misma experiencia y cedieron irremediablemente. Pronto el agua que se había acumulado salía con rapidez de aquellos cuerpos mientras trataban de hacerles volver en sí recurriendo a principios básicos dentro de los primeros auxilios.

Con lentitud fueron abriendo sus ojos y contemplaban su alrededor; poco a poco fueron incorporándose y ganando consciencia de dónde estaban y de lo que habían vivido.

—Lo logramos justo a tiempo –suspiró aliviado Allen cayendo al suelo al tiempo que su gardevoir le animaba un poco-.

—Tenemos que llevarlas a un hospital para que las atiendan. Su temperatura ha descendido y están demasiado pálidas –Dylan tomó en brazos a la joven Yellow-.

—No perdamos más tiempo –expresó Red encargándose de llevar a Misty-.

—Parece que están llamando –Max no demoró ni un momento en contestar; conocía a la perfección el número entrante-.

—¿Ya las encontraron? –cuestionó Shade del otro lado de la bocina-.

—Justamente ahora nos dirigimos al hospital más cercano; deben ser atendidas de inmediato.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿Dónde se supone que estás? Creía que ibas a alcanzar a Red y los otros.

—Al final decidí ir a buscar por mi cuenta. Pero ahora que me has contado la nueva, ya no debo preocuparme al respecto.

—¿Qué sucede?¿Estás bien? –preguntó con preocupación Max; algo en su tono de voz le había alertado que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien-.

—Es sólo que tengo un par de noticias…Ummm…

—¿Cuáles?

—La primera es que…tendremos que mudarnos de casa…

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió Shade? –preguntó serio-.

—Accidente doméstico, nada de lo cual preocuparse. Ya está todo controlado.

—¿Algo estás ocultándome, no es así?¿Acaso te topaste con él?

—Lo otro que iba a decirte era que…me iré por un tiempo…

—¡¿Cómo que te irás por un tiempo?!¡¿Shade, estás hablando en serio?! –exclamó Max en un tono que logró captar la atención de todos-.

—No importa lo que haga, sigo obteniendo el mismo resultado contra él…Continúo cayendo en ese impotente letargo…No puedo continuar de este modo Max o la próxima vez no tendré tanta suerte como la he venido teniendo hasta ahora.

—Nadie te juzga Shade. Es comprensible que llegue un punto en que no puedas continuar por el pasado que nos ata a esas personas, pero es algo que tenemos que dejar atrás si lo que queremos es ganar.

—Eso es lo que quiero hacer…aunque últimamente ese deseo sólo se queda en meras palabras.

—¿Y dónde se supone que irás? No tiene sentido que hagas eso ahora Shade.

—Estoy aturdida y sólo deseo hallar la manera de poder enfrentarlo sin obtener estas penosas consecuencias. O quizás sólo quiero estar sola un tiempo y pensar mejor todo.

—Eso es lo que él quiere…De ese modo…

—Es la decisión que tengo ahora…y te pediré que la respetes…Por lo cual lo mejor será que ninguno de ustedes intente encontrarme…Ahora lo mejor es que me separe de ustedes…Lo siento mucho, pero es así como debe ser, al menos por este momento…

—¿Shade…?¡¿Shade?! –gritó aquel nombre en vano ya que la llamada había sido concluida y aunque tratara de volver a llamar, la única respuesta que obtenía era el mensaje que había sido grabado después del tono-.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35: Enemigo**

No había nada más que hacerse por aquella residencia, había sido consumida por las destructivas llamas de arriba hacia abajo, dejando únicamente los cimientos y la mayor parte del suelo cubierto de ese negro polvo conocido como ceniza.

Allí nada podía ser rescatado, todo se había tornado en decadencia y se había convertido en un escenario lúgubre donde las respuestas faltaban.

—Quedó peor de lo que había pensado –Dylan contemplaba lo que alguna vez fue la cocina-.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de que no quieres ir a buscarla, Max? No creo que esté demasiado lejos –alentaba Allen-.

—Ella dijo que no la buscáramos y aunque es una idea estúpida el hacerle caso, esta vez lo haré. Si hubiera salido herida de la batalla no se habría ido, de modo que las cosas terminaron relativamente bien pese a como quedó este sitio.

—Tampoco es para menos, Blake posee ese pequeño monstruo llamado darkrai. Por lo que estuvimos averiguando, él fue el único que vino a esta zona. Los otros tres no se presentaron a la cita nocturna.

—¿Cómo siguen Misty y Yellow? –cuestionó Max a Allen-.

—Apenas ayer recobraron la consciencia y tuvieron que proporcionarles algunos calmantes para controlar un poco la ansiedad que el encierro les ocasionó, sin mencionar que se encargaron de traumatizarlas un poco…

—Las torturaron de forma psicológica dejando que esas criaturas se metieran en su mente y les mostraran no sólo su propio sufrimiento sino el que vivieron aquellos que perecieron por ellos. Este patrón no es propio de Blake, sino más bien de…-Dylan no concluyó y simplemente observó de reojo a Allen-.

—Lo sé... Anda muy creativa sin duda.

—Tenemos tareas muy importantes, entre ellas terminar el entrenamiento de Red y los otros. Encargarnos de los que andan amenazando los gimnasios y claro, mantener controlados a esos locos –enumeraba Dylan cruzándose de brazos-.

—Ya tenemos cubiertos los aspectos que involucran…-decía Max percatándose de que un lujoso coche negro se detenía frente a los escombros de aquella casa- ¿Red? –soltó confuso viendo que no era el único que se encontraba descendiendo-…Giovanni…

—Hay asuntos de los que me gustaría tratar con todos ustedes –expresó Giovanni mirándoles seriamente-.

La habitación marcada como la doscientos tres fue abierta con cuidado, como si la persona que estaba adentrándose en ella se estuviera tomando todas las molestias del mundo para no provocar ruido alguno; después de un pequeño lapso se adentró y se percató de inmediato que aquel par de convalecientes permanecían completamente despiertas.

—¿Shade? –cuestionó Misty con cierta incredulidad-.

—Ya se ven con mejor color –expresó la chica cerrando la puerta tras de sí para recargarse sobre ella- Por lo que creo que pronto saldrán del hospital.

—Por lo que el médico dijo, podremos salir pasado mañana –informaba Yellow sonriente mientras su pequeña pikachu se mantenía acostada a un lado de ella-.

—Es bueno escuchar eso. La próxima vez quédense con los chicos y no anden vagando solas –les advertía Shade-.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos. No eres la única que nos lo ha dicho. Red y los otros también –Misty sintió un poco de pena por haber recibido un llamado de atención por los mencionados-.

—Hay algo que olvidaron cuando estuvieron encerradas allí contra su voluntad –Shade arrojó aquella pequeña bolsa lila sobre la cama de Misty-.

—¿Nuestras…pokebolas? –cuestionaba mirando incrédula el contenido de esa bolsita-.

—La curiosidad me orilló a husmear en el sitio en que Max y los demás las hallaron. El área tenía muchos niveles y por lo visto ese sujeto no poseía interés alguno en sus pokemon, ya que dejó eso vilmente a la vista. No fue nada difícil el hallarlas.

—Gracias por devolvérnoslas Shade –comentó Yellow agradecida-.

—Aunque fue peligroso el que fueras sola a buscar esto. Por lo que Red me comentó el sitio quedó inestable y era peligroso el entrar allí, porque los pisos podrían venirse abajo.

—No fue tan difícil y no es tan peligroso como el exagerado de Red lo hace parecer. Pero bueno, lo que interesa es que de ahora en adelante tengan cuidado, que no se separen demasiado y que no cometan el acto valiente de encarar a alguno de los sujetos que portan esas máscaras.

—Lo sabemos –indicaba Yellow arrepentida-.

—Y pensar que ustedes se han enfrentado a ese tipo de personas desde hace tiempo –indicaba Misty viéndola con seriedad- ¿Es que acaso no temen a morir?

—Sólo si para ese momento no hemos conseguido lo que hemos perseguido por años. Y a veces uno se piensa que muy posiblemente la muerte es mucho mejor que el llevar toda una vida lidiando con seres tan torcidos como todos ellos –mencionó sin más solamente para abandonar aquella habitación haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de aquella líder de gimnasio- Al final lo nuestro…es sólo tiempo prestado…

Aunque para algunos el sitio al que habían llegado a dar les era conocido, para la otra mitad que había sido llevada era un poco desconcertante encontrarse en un sitio donde la tecnología que allí existía podría no ser utilizaba para un buen propósito.

—Tienes un bonito laboratorio. Bien equipado he de decir –felicitaba Allen contemplando la actividad que ocurría en la planta baja gracias a las grandes ventanas que permanecían frente a ellos-.

Detrás de aquel escritorio permanecía un monitor plano que en unos instantes se prendió y permitió apreciar las escenas que hacían referencia a lo que hace días atrás fue el único sitio que podía darles pistas de dónde encontrar a aquellas chicas que habían sido secuestradas injustamente.

—La madriguera de ese maniático –indicó Green-.

—Te has estado informando bastante bien Giovanni –expresó Max mientras no parecía demasiado interesado en aquello que estaba siéndole mostrado-.

—Bueno, eso no era lo importante en realidad, sino esto –presionó uno de los tantos botones que aquella pantalla poseía; pronto la fotografía de aquel que se les había escapado de esa madrugada se hizo presente-.

—Es ese hombre…-enunció Red mostrando rápidamente una gran aversión al contemplar al sujeto en cuestión-.

—Vincent Cox, es su nombre. Hace años trabajó como investigador de desarrollo biotecnológico en el área de elaboración de medicamentos que fueran más efectivos y que carecieran de efectos secundarios. Reconocido por sus camaradas como un genio incomprendido; uno que abandonó todo lo que tenía y simplemente desapareció hace casi diez años atrás –ilustraba Giovanni-.

—Un genio loco. Es la moda de estos días –Dylan se acercó un poco hacia el escritorio, leyendo el resto de la información que venía a un lado de la fotografía-.

—Es difícil pensar que un hombre como ése tenga algo que ver con Sol y The White Nightmare –agregaba Gold-.

—Esa empresa tiene miembros que lo último que poseen es un historial o un rostro que dé indicios de que pertenezca a ella. Es una corporación engañosa con grandes secretos…y extraños mitos –Giovanni tomó asiento a un lado de su escritorio y no demoró en colocar cuatro imágenes más, pero en este caso de personajes olvidados en el tiempo- Ellos en su época escucharon sobre aquella organización que alguna vez creaba el desorden de forma tan descarada e imparable que ni siquiera las autoridades se metían con ellas, por lo que decidieron investigarla por ellos mismos. Todo lo que lograron dilucidar quedó plasmado en siete diarios, mismos que fueron escondidos en puntos diferentes y lo suficientemente alejados para que no fueran encontrados y su contenido pudiera ser leído por quien tuviera la fortuna y desdicha de hallar aunque sea uno.

—Algo como eso podría contener información sumamente valiosa sobre lo que en verdad es y hace esa empresa –Green estaba un tanto conmocionado por la noticia-.

—Pues es algo que no conoceremos plenamente, ya que seis de esos siete diarios ya fueron encontrados y completamente destruidos por ellos –sentenciaba Giovanni mostrando un semblante lleno de frustración-.

—Todo parece estar en nuestra contra –comentó Gold suspirando-.

—Queda una oportunidad, el único diario que queda parece que todavía no ha sido encontrado. Podríamos intentar hallarlo –dijo Red tratando de subir los ánimos generales de todos-.

—No hay necesidad de ello –estipuló Giovanni mientras un grupo de hojas de papel carcomido se postraba en la pantalla- El diario que encontré por casualidad en uno de los botines inservibles que me trajeron hace un par de semanas, contenía sólo un par de páginas. Y no me trae muchas respuestas, sólo deseos de saber más.

"_Una empresa que por fuera se contempla como una institución que sólo está allí para lacerar e infundir el miedo, pero que por dentro luce mucho más grotesca que es preferible vivir lidiando con la falsa identidad que nos proporcionan día a día. Así mismo esconde misterios que era preferible jamás conocer, porque eso simplemente no es humano._

_Ya han pasado largos meses desde que llegamos aquí y en todo ese tiempo hemos comprendido una sola cosa: aquí sólo se puede ver, callar y rogar porque no decidan hacerse con los trabajadores lo mismo que hacían con aquellos inocentes seres. ¿Acaso ellos poseían culpa alguna de ser lo que eran?¿De no haber nacido siendo humanos y de poseer habilidades extraordinarias? Supongo que el término igualdad jamás existirá y sólo se hará mucho más grande con el pasar de los años._

_Desde el momento en que llegué aquí hasta este punto en que he perdido casi cinco años de mi existencia tratando de averiguar lo que en este sitio se hace, he comprendido claramente que soy incapaz de endurecer mi corazón ante tanta miseria y lamento. ¿Qué gratificación puede existir en crear algo a partir de otras criaturas preexistentes?¿Realmente se tenían que sacrificar tantas vidas para lograr al final esas aberraciones que no eran más que desperdicios vivientes que gemían de dolor mientras imploraban con la mirada el privarles de la vida? _

_Todos aquellos experimentos quedaron resumidos en pilas de cadáveres que en su gran mayoría fueron arrojados sin respeto alguno en fosas comunes o lugares donde el ser humano no se adentraba. Sólo aquellos que fueron considerados como los modelos del progreso no corrían un final tan clandestino; sus cadáveres eran estudiados buscando lo que les había hecho diferentes al resto. Ésa era la grandiosa idea del avance, la mediocridad de las mentes humanas y la carencia de escrúpulos. ¿Cómo podían existir basuras como ésas que todavía poseían el descaro de autonombrarse como seres humanos?_

_Quizás sea mi imaginación o posiblemente ya me hallo tan sugestionado, pero en ocasiones cuando me tocaba cubrir el turno nocturno sentía miradas, fuertes miradas sobre mí, como si no estuviera solo. Una noche, dejándome seducir por mi propia curiosidad miré hacia atrás y conocí a quien acechaba mis pasos en aquel lugar. Temí por mi vida ya que su sola presencia me congeló de pies a cabeza sin la necesidad de intimidarme con algún gruñido o ese arsenal de dientes que se asomaban ligeramente cuando entre abrió su hocico. Y en un momento de debilidad cerré mis ojos deseando que no doliera demasiado aquel embiste, pero al final, sólo pude escuchar los pasos de aquel animal, alejándose de mí y perdiéndose en el silencio de aquel lugar. _

_A partir de esa noche fui asignado no sólo a otra área sino también en otro horario…No habría de pasar demasiado tiempo para que dejara aquel trabajo sabiendo de antemano que ésa sería la última decisión que tomaría en mi vida"._

—Todo eso me ha dejado…completamente perturbado…-tartamudeó Green, intentando lidiar con el estupor que se había producido en su mente ante tales revelaciones-.

—Eso fue más de lo que esperaba…de esa empresa…-decía Red incrédulo-.

—Intentaban crear al pokemon definitivo…a través de horripilantes experimentos como ésos –comentaba enfurecido Gold; sus manos se cerraron en temblorosos puños-.

—Iniciaron una tarea como ésa desde hace tiempo atrás. ¿Entonces no se les hace extraño que no veamos ante nuestros propios ojos a esas poderosas criaturas? En tanto tiempo debieron de haber obtenido lo que deseaban. Ya que allí ya se hacía mención de que estaban teniendo ya resultados alentadores…-mencionaba Giovanni pensativo- O al final lo lograron y esperan el momento adecuado para mostrarlo a todos o terminaron obteniendo otra cosa. La situación no es clara, lo único concreto es lo que son capaces de hacer por lograr lo que desean.

—Estás tan lleno de sorpresas Giovanni –Max le miró detenidamente unos instantes antes de tomar el teclado que aparentemente permitía acceder de mejor modo a la información que se mantenía en aquel aparato- Eso de los diarios era algo que ni siquiera yo conocía –y en un santiamén se desplegaron varios documentos tras haber tecleado algunos comandos- Sigue siendo pobre tu protección de información –sonrió volviendo a colocar aquel teclado en el mismo sitio- Por eso fue simple estropear tus planes tantas veces.

—Deberías usar tus habilidades para hacer lo mismo con The White Nightmare.

—Lo intenté una docena de veces, desde diferentes servidores y escondiendo bien mi rastro, pero…así como hay personas como yo que pueden quebrar la defensa de una simple computadora, hay quienes pueden impedir que alguien haga algo como eso –se veía fastidiado Max-.

—Sí, Max tiene a alguien allá adentro con su mismo ingenio en este tipo de cosas. Ahí está quien le impide hacerse de la información a su antojo como suele hacer –indicaba Allen al recargarse sobre la pared-.

—Al final todos terminamos encontrando a nuestros indeseados némesis –expresó Dylan metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y optaba por mirar por completo hacia la planta inferior-.

—Hay algo que quieren agregar, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó Giovanni viendo detenidamente al joven Max-.

—Allen…-aquel chico le pasó inmediatamente un pequeño disco que había guardado en la bolsa izquierda de su pantalón-.

—Esto lo hago principalmente porque ya están más que hundidos en todo esto y si van por allí y tienen la desgracia de toparse con alguno de estos cuatro, ya sabrán qué esperar –exponía serio al tiempo que introducía aquel disco en el portadiscos lateral de esa pantalla y el contenido empezaba a cargar- Este chico es Brooklyn –exponía, mostrándose únicamente la foto de aquel pelirrojo-.

—Él es uno de los cuatro líderes de The White Nightmare, quien le ha fastidiado la entrada a Max a su banco de información –agregó con burla esto último Dylan-.

—Gracias por recordármelo Dylan, un gran detalle de tu parte –dijo sarcástico el peli rosa, demorando nada en pasar a la siguiente fotografía- Ése es Blake, y es bastante inteligente para tener un rostro tan simpático.

—No olvides mencionar la parte en que su mal genio emerge y entonces nada bonito ocurre –mencionaba Allen sin despegar su mirada del cristal-.

—Ella es Leia, aunque tenga ese aspecto, yo les sugeriría que mantuvieran su distancia. La paciencia no es su don y su mente tiene ideas…algo macabras –Max mostró la foto de aquella joven que no rebasaba la mayoría de edad-.

—Es una maniática con cara de ángel –añadía Dylan divertido-.

—Y por último, él es Hassel, un aficionado a los deportes rápidos y quien si llega a acorralarlos, los seguirá como si fueran molestas ratas –expresó Max antes de cerrar todos los archivos-.

—¿Quién de ellos fue quien les hizo eso a Misty y Yellow? –cuestionó Red con voz fría a Max-.

—Aunque lo sepas no podrás hacer nada, por el simple hecho de que ellos no se dejarán ver a menos que ése sea su deseo. No son enemigos que encuentres fijos por lo que es difícil encararles y nunca andan solos.

—Pero si lo que deseas es saber el nombre, lo hizo…Leia…A ella le gustan ese tipo de juegos; una afición que comparte con Luna –contestó Allen mirando de reojo a Red- Y generalmente no anda sola, siempre le acompaña Hassel.

—Te vengarás de ella cuando te la topes y quites a ese par de estorbos de tu camino –espetaba Max tranquilamente, viéndosele extrañamente sereno- Si no les mencionamos nada de esto fue porque no pensamos que fueran a terminar metiéndose tanto en todo esto.

—Lamentablemente en este nivel no podemos prometerles que siempre correremos con la misma suerte que hace casi una semana atrás cuando logramos rescatar a sus amigas –Dylan trató de ser lo más prudente posible-.

—Pero desgraciadamente a este punto ya ninguno de ustedes puede echarse para atrás. Lo que vivieron aquella noche, podría repetirse en más de una ocasión o podría ser totalmente diferente. Ésa es la realidad que envuelve a quienes se oponen a sujetos como ellos –Allen posó su mirada en cada uno de los presentes-.

—Esto es algo que ninguno de ustedes deseó conocer o encarar jamás en su vida, sin embargo ahora deben plantearse bien la meta de quitarlos del camino y considerar seriamente no rendirse pese a todo lo que ellos vayan a hacerle. Porque lo que sucedió esa noche fue un preludio amistoso de su parte –Max terminó de hablar para sacar su teléfono y empezaba a marcar-.

—¿A quién le hablas? –preguntó Green-.

—A un viejo amigo que no creí que volvería a ver, pero por suerte también logró hallar un modo de sobrevivir –Max escuchó al fin la voz al otro lado- Dicen que la mala hierba nunca muere, creo que contigo se aplica muy bien esa frase.

—¿Ése es el modo de tratar a un buen amigo como yo? Y yo que sigo colaborando para ti –le respondía bromista aquella voz-.

—Olvida eso de momento. Dime algo y quiero que seas sincero, porque si me mientes te aplastaré con mi salamence –expresó sonriente-.

—Siempre tan amable conmigo, Max. Pero pregúntame.

—¿Shade ha ido a verte o has estado con ella en los últimos días?

—En lo absoluto, desde lo que ocurrió en esa ocasión no la he vuelto a ver y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿le mencionaste que había vuelto a la región?

—Lo hice, por eso mismo pregunto.

—Me explicarás lo que ocurrió después. Veré qué puedo resolver Max, nos hablamos posteriormente –fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar la llamada-.

—Así que ése era el plan Max –hablaba Dylan sonando para nada sorprendido-.

—Al final ella dijo que no la buscáramos, eso incluye a Max y a todos los que estamos aquí, no incluye a Gray…-añadía Allen sonriente-.

—Ahora que ese asunto que me tenía pendiente está en proceso de ser solucionado, tenemos que continuar en lo que estábamos con ustedes tres –sentenciaba Max sonando un tanto como aquellos jefes militares dirigiéndose a sus desobedientes cadetes-.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Hola a todos! Gracias que nada por leer mi historia y aquellos que se toman su tiempo de comentarme sus inquietudes y demás, lo agradezco enormemente :D Así que aquí vengo con unos caps, como es usual, generalmente traigo más de uno (esto es hasta que alcance el número de caps de la otra página, vaya rollazo estarlos leyendo y arreglando e.e Ahora ya les creo cuando me dijeron que eran largos XD Gomen por eso, soy una maniática de la escritura u.u). Sin más que decir, les informo que habrá algo de momentos un tanto dramáticos XD O no sé cómo describirlo, mejor juzguen por ustedes mismos *w*/ Besos y abrazos amorosos, los quiero! :D Saludos para mis lectores fantasmas, jamás los olvido!**

**Capítulo 36: Regreso**

Un disparo tras otro fue escuchado con claridad en el interior de aquella acogedora sala mientras un ligero humo emergía de la boca del revólver negro de apertura vertical que era sujetado con una maestría y ligereza que podría aterrar a cualquiera que hiciera enfadar a su portador por la majestuosa precisión que poseía.

Guantes negros que llegaban hasta antes de su antebrazo combinando con esas botas oxford con suela de cuero de la misma tonalidad que combinaba con ese pantalón azul grisáceo de mezclilla que poseía líneas horizontales negras cada determinado tramo. Una sudadera carmesí con rayas horizontales azabaches armonizaban maravillosamente con lo blanco de su piel y esos googles blancos y dorados que estaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Su cabello castaño claro era completamente lacio y corto, por lo que no había necesidad de peinarle demasiado, además de que encajaba maravillosamente con esos ojos amatista.

—Y una vez más he dado en el blanco. Este juego es demasiado simple –decía el tirador tras arrojar su arma al sillón más cercano al tiempo que miraba insatisfecho aquel panel de tiro que había colocado sobre la pared-¿Qué se te ofrece en esta ocasión? –cuestionó con cierta amabilidad al pelirrojo que había entrado-.

—Parece que nunca te cansarás de jugar al tiro al blanco, ¿verdad Hassel?

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, Brooklyn. Esa noche quien se divirtió fue Leia. Yo sólo llevé a esas chicas con Vincent. Nada relevante si me lo preguntas –tomó asiento al lado de su arma y empezó a examinarla, buscándole algún imperfecto o suciedad-.

—Pudiste haber ido a desafiar a alguno de los nuevos amigos que poseen Max y los demás.

—Apuesto a que si llego ante ellos y les pongo esto en la cabeza saldrán llorando como niños pequeños –mencionaba alegremente depositando aquel revólver al lado de su propia cabeza- Son unos novatos en todo esto, Brooklyn.

—No puedes culparlos, la mayoría de las veces en que te presentas con alguien haces eso. Jugar a la roleta rusa para conocer gente siempre te dejará con pocos adversarios, Hassel.

—Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas?¿Blake logró traerla?

—Ella y su terquedad siempre fastidiándonos los planes –Brooklyn había tomado asiento, relajándose un poco- Ella al final no aceptó y se las ingenió para darse a la huida cuando el combate estaba en lo más interesante.

—Ella nunca escaparía a un duelo con Blake. Así que no me vengas con esas pequeñas mentiras Brooklyn. Mejor cuéntame qué pasó en realidad.

—Algo intervino a mitad del combate y permitió que ella lograra irse…O más bien dicho, ella se marchó siguiendo a lo que había irrumpido la contienda sin ser llamado.

—Oh, suena interesante en cierto modo. ¿De qué se trató, de algo humano o no?

—Uno de esos fastidiosos seres, Hassel.

—Increíble que todavía queden después de lo que se ha venido haciendo de años. Debe ser uno poderoso.

—Lo era; razón por la cual pudo hacerle cara a darkrai. Por lo que hay trabajo que hacer, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Después de quitar a los últimos que quedan, entonces tendremos menos piedras en el camino –meditaba Hassel poniéndose nuevamente de pie- Y cuando logremos exterminarle, también tendremos la oportunidad de atraparla a ella, ¿verdad?

—Es una posibilidad muy grande. Posiblemente ella fue tras esa criatura porque deseaba saber más sobre su naturaleza. Pero es mejor que no conozca mucho de ese mundo olvidado; ya tiene suficiente conocimiento sobre todos nosotros.

—Y nosotros de ellos. Nuestros pasados están enlazados…Entonces le diré a Leia que iremos a una especie de paseo recreativo, ya que aquí no hay nada interesante que hacer.

—Ustedes que se aburren con facilidad, no es nuestra culpa.

El dolor de cabeza lentamente fue abandonándoles, no obstante, pese a que ya no sentían aquella pulsación taladrándoles, todavía eran capaces de sentir la opresión que imperaba en su pecho y ese remolino de emociones que aún les movía y los ponía a pensar seriamente si todo lo que habían estado contemplando en realidad había sido sólo un sueño.

Sus frentes se encontraban empapadas de sudor y sus corazones latían como un desquiciado intentando calmarse, para así disminuir la frecuencia cardiaca y la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo.

Cayeron sobre el suelo importándoles prácticamente nada sus vestimentas, lo único que deseaban era ordenar sus ideas, calmarse a sí mismos y confrontar la realidad con aquella que había sido recreada en sus mentes con un detallismo asombroso.

—Ungh…Y nos quejábamos de lo que Dylan nos hacía pasar con su entrenamiento espartano…-decía Green tras cerrar repentinamente sus ojos, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza-.

—Y después con Allen quien nos hizo adentrarnos en esos sitios donde no había unos cuantos, sino decenas de esas criaturas. No nos dejó salir de allí hasta que logramos atrapar a la última. Recuerdo haber tenido pesadillas recurrentes durante el tiempo que duró ese infierno –expresaba Gold exhausto y temeroso-.

—Pero…esto…-dijo Red mientras se sentaba y trataba de enfocar su mirada en aquel mismagius que permanecía a lado de Max-.

—El camino al éxito es escabroso y largo; ya lo están comprobando ahora –se dirigió a ellos cínicamente- De nada sirve si sólo son capaces de resistir los maltratos físicos. También deben de poder resistir el maltrato mental y psicológico.

Dylan se encargó de la parte física, entrenándoles sin mucha compasión y de forma explotadora tanto a ustedes como a sus pokemon; lo hicieron durante un período corto, pero fue sin duda intenso y creo que les permitió mejorar, ya que ustedes mismos lo comprobaron cuando fueron incursionados en esos sitios poco agradables donde tenían que permanecer activos ustedes y sus compañeros para poder enfrentar a esas criaturas que a diferencia de los humanos y pokemon, jamás duermen ni descansan.

Allí aplicaron lo que Dylan se esmeró en enseñarles, mientras que en ese sitio oscuro aprendían a lidiar con la locura que esas criaturas son capaces de trasmitirles en combate. Por que no van a negarme que sintieron escalofríos y desesperación cuando esas cosas se conectaron desagradablemente con su parte emocional, mostrándoles sus más profundos pesares, sus desgracias y tormentos. Si no se les podía desarmar físicamente, lo emocional siempre funciona generalmente.

Si me lo preguntan el entrenamiento de Allen era el más complicado y arriesgado; después de todo, sino lograban hacerlo, bueno, no tendría que estarles dando todo este sermón.

—No sé si sentirme aliviado por ello o aterrorizado por haber recibido el entrenamiento de la muerte auspiciado por Allen Company –hablaba Gold con lagrimitas en los ojos-.

—Lo que ahora estábamos viviendo…no eran más que nuestros miedos y deseos reprimidos, ¿no es verdad? –cuestionó detenidamente Green-.

—La parte que involucra al maltrato mental incluye sus deseos más profundos, sus metas y sus peores temores. Cualquier experiencia que ustedes vivan, si la creen real, estarán perdidos. Es una manera de desgaste que incluye la parte emocional y física de la persona. Y es la especialidad de Sol y los otros dos.

Cuando superen todos esos obstáculos, entonces podrán concentrarse en tener un enfrentamiento decente contra ellos; claro, podrían intentar atacar alguno de estos puntos durante la batalla.

—Pero tampoco es como si fuera demasiado difícil darse cuenta que se está dentro de una ilusión –argumentaba Red-.

—Aquí afuera es fácil, porque tus sentidos funcionan adecuadamente y estás consciente de que estabas haciendo determinadas cosas mientras permanecías en un tiempo y ambiente dados. Por eso es sencillo hasta cierto modo. No obstante, cuando ellos lo hacen no funciona tan ingenuamente, porque cuando ellos te encierran en su territorio tus sentidos quedan parcialmente aturdidos y extrañamente vas perdiendo lentamente la noción de donde estabas. Juegan con tu mente de un modo sutil, progresivo, envolviéndote sin que te des cuenta. Por eso deben estar bien concentrados.

—Por lo que seremos atacados por mismagius cuando menos lo esperemos, ¿no? –añadía Gold-.

—Así es. Por eso disfruten sus días de entrenamiento –decía sin vergüenza mientras se despedía de ellos en compañía de aquel pokemon fantasma-.

—Esto sí que va a ser divertido –expresó Gold con ironía- Y yo que quería recibir el entrenamiento de Shade también, pero nomás que no hay señales de ella después de que fue vista en el hospital el día que nosotros nos reunimos con Giovanni.

—Sólo esperemos que se encuentre bien –rogaba Green seriamente-.

—Ustedes parecen un grupo de niños quejosos –se escuchó aquella voz femenina desde lo alto-.

Ninguna de aquellas tres miradas demoró absolutamente nada en dirigirse hacia el punto en el cielo de donde provenía esa voz. Y en ese mismo instante se pusieron de pie y se aproximaron dudando mientras contemplaban el descenso de aquel dragonite.

Un short corto de mezclilla con aquella blusa blanca de mangas negras, cuello en uve y rayas horizontales azul rey combinaba perfectamente con las largas calcetas negras que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos; unas largas botas cafés se ajustaban a las piernas de la joven y realzaban su figura junto aquel cinturón negro de hebilla plateada que se moldeaba a sus caderas y al mismo tiempo permitía trasportar sus pequeñas pokebolas.

Su cabello se encontraba completamente suelto por lo que era fácilmente movido por el viento que estaba empezando a golpear el punto en el que se encontraban, dejando ver como el pasto y las copas de los árboles se meneaban con elegancia.

—¡Shade! –exclamó emocionado Gold al contemplar a la chica-.

—Has vuelto al fin…-pronunciaba Green con incredulidad; sus pupilas no se despegaban de la chica-.

—La última vez que me comuniqué con Max me dijo que estaban a punto de terminar el entrenamiento de Allen y que no fuera una desobligada y viniera a ayudar.

—Eso suena a algo que Max diría –mencionó Green normal-.

—¿Y dónde se supone que estuviste durante todo este tiempo? –cuestionó Red de inmediato-.

—Sí, tu agresividad por delante, como siempre –dijo burlonamente Shade-.

—Eso no contesta a la pregunta en sí.

—Sólo decidí salir un rato de viaje para replantearme algunas situaciones. Nunca dije que no fuera a volver, sólo que lo haría cuando yo lo considerara pertinente.

—Hmp. De igual modo falta poco para que terminemos con este entrenamiento –hablaba Red sin despegar su mirada de la joven-.

—Nunca dudé de sus capacidades, por lo que no me sorprende demasiado el ver que llegaron hasta aquí. Y sé que Max no se las pondrá sencillo.

—Ahora que lo pienso. Max nos insinuó que podría introducirnos dentro de una ilusión creada por mismagius en cualquier momento, cuando menos lo esperemos. Y la vez pasada pasó cuando hablábamos de algo en común para los tres…Y hace unos momentos…-murmuraba en voz alta Gold-.

—¿Creen que esto podría ser una ilusión hecha por mismagius? –pensaba Green-.

—Pues si es así no lo hace nada bien. Esta falsa Shade no es nada parecida a la original –expuso Red cínicamente- Ni siquiera es molesta como usualmente resulta ser.

—Qué gentiles, en serio –señalaba Shade suspirando-.

—Umm….Deberíamos hacer una especia de prueba –sugería Gold- Pero no se me ocurre una.

—Max ya los trastornó, ¿verdad? Él y un mismagius en su poder es una combinación peligrosa –indicó Shade regresano a su dragonite a su pokebola-.

—¡Lo tengo! –comentó Gold alegre y campantemente observando fijamente a la chica mientras quedaba frente a ella-.

—¿Qué pasa ahora Gold? –cuestionaba confusa aquella chica, viéndole atentamente, como si intentara adentrarse en los pensamientos del oji dorado-.

—Sólo haré una pequeña prueba. La respuesta final nos dirá si eres real o no.

—Pero sí soy yo en verdad. No me creen por culpa de mi hermano –empezó a sentirse frustrada- Pero si vas a hacer la prueba, anda. Aunque no sé de qué va.

—Es muy simple. Sólo ven, te haré la pregunta al oído porque no quiero que estos dos entrometidos escuchen nada.

—Está bien –se resignó no muy convencida al tiempo que aproximaba su oído al joven Gold-.

—Pues dijiste que –mencionaba susurrando-.

No cabía duda alguna de que eso era realmente una prueba, no obstante, no se sabía de qué tipo o con qué fin realmente había sido realizada. Lo único que había quedado totalmente claro era que había dejado completamente boquiabiertos a los presentes.

La cínica sonrisa en los labios de Gold sumado a esa pequeña aura de satisfacción que le envolvía de pies a cabeza sólo confirmaba el éxito de su experimento. Haya sido o no una ilusión, había logrado arrebatar fugazmente un beso de los labios de aquella chica, quien además de apenada se hallaba completamente sonrojada por aquel acontecimiento.

—De no ser una ilusión ya tendría una mano bien marcada en mi mejilla. Ahora que el asunto está totalmente resuelto…-calló al darse cuenta de ese par de miradas un tanto asesinas dirigidas hacia su persona que le hicieron tragar saliva pesadamente; tenía el presentimiento de que aquello no le había causado gracia a ninguno de los dos- ¿C-Chicos?¿Por qué me miran de ese modo?

—¿Así que "ésa" era la prueba que querías realizar, eh Gold? –cuestionaba Green clavándole la mirada como puñal- Aunque parece más bien un engaño muy mal intencionado para poder sobrepasarte.

—Tu mente sólo es creativa de mala manera, ¿verdad Gold? –decía Red quien entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos mientras parecía que en cualquier momento podría comérselo con la mirada-.

—Ungh…No exageren chicos. Alguien tenía que hacerlo y ya que ninguno iba a estar dispuesto a ello, tomé la iniciativa –se excusaba nerviosamente; en un santiamén ya se encontraba detrás de Shade, refugiándose de las miradas de ese par de entrenadores-.

Pero sorpresivamente habría de salvarse, aquellos pasos irrumpieron en la pesada y delicada atmósfera, logrando captar la atención de todos.

—Jajajajajajajaja ¡Ves, eso te pasa por traumarlos tanto, Max! –espetó Dylan tratando de aguantarse la risa que la escena misma le había provocado-.

—La manera en que resolvió el asunto Gold, debes admitirlo, fue ingeniosa, peligrosa pero ingeniosa -añadió Allen riéndose también-.

—Es bueno ver que deseas entrenar sin descanso alguno Gold –habló secamente Max, obsequiándole una mirada a Gold, misma que no era para nada sinónimo de buen augurio-.

—Yo por eso decía que…al final de la prueba arrojó que no era una ilusión, sino la realidad total –Gold intentaba componer la situación, sin embargo, lo único que podía experimentar era la apuñaladora mirada de Max encima-.

—Bueno, esto sucede por entrenarlos sin descanso usando a mismagius, Max. Ya quedaron todos ciscados y creyeron que mi llegada no era más que un juego de mismagius. De modo que la que paga las consecuencias de tu explotación soy yo –miró un poco feo a su tiránico hermano-.

—No te enfades Max, es malo para la salud. Además, si a Shade no le molestó, no tiene por qué incomodarte a ti –tranquilizaba Dylan- Aunque a cualquier chica le hubiera molestado lo que Gold hizo, ambos sabemos que Shade no responde como el resto de las chicas normales, por lo que esta respuesta es estándar en ella, y si lo hubiera abofeteado entonces estaríamos preocupados.

—Principalmente porque sabe que Gold lo hizo jugando y no con otra intención –complementaba Allen-.

—De todos modos, creía que llegarías desde antier aquí, Shade –Max ya se había calmado un poco más-.

—No tienes por qué reclamarme nada ya que terminaste mandando a Gray por mí –dijo con cierta molestia- Por lo que me tomé mi tiempo y por eso aparecí ahorita.

—Nunca aclaraste que otros no podían irte a buscar y traerte de vuelta valiéndome de la participación de otras personas. Además yo sólo le pedí que se cerciorara de que estuvieras bien, nunca le pedí que te hiciera volver. De modo que no sé qué reniegas –comentaba como si nada al tiempo que aquella hermana suya solamente quería golpearle pero había sido detenida por Dylan, quien la sujetaba firmemente-.

—Hermano tramposo –expuso eufórica intentando alcanzar a su querido hermano para darle un cordial y fraternal pellizco-.

—¿Y Gray va a venir o sólo te pasó dejando?

—No lo sé. Me dijo que anda ocupado…No anda aquí no haciendo nada como tú, hermano –espetaba Shade quien ahora consideraba imposible escapar; Dylan ahora la había echado sobre su hombro y la cargaba sin problema alguno-.

—Después de la comida platicaremos seriamente tú y yo Shade. Hay muchas cosas que debes contarnos a todos. La intriga nos pica un poco –sentenciaba Max empezando a caminar acompañado de Allen- Pospondremos el entrenamiento para mañana, así que no sigan de ofuscados.

—Ahora las cosas serán sumamente divertidas –sonreía felizmente Dylan, quien no demoraría en irse, llevando a esa chica como un costal-.

—Ésta es una de las tantas razones por las que no deseaba volver aquí…-suspiró de forma resignada mientras trataba de disfrutar el paseo-.

—Es su propio modo de expresar que realmente estaban preocupados por ella…y a la vez de demostrar su felicidad al verla regresar –comentaba Gold sonriente-.

—Aquí el único que parece estar feliz, eres tú Gold –señaló Green sin descaro- Ya que corriste con la suerte de que Max no te hiciera nada después de haber tenido tal descaro.

—La próxima no creo que tengas tanta suerte. Seguro te da de comer a su salamence –mencionaba Red sin escrúpulo alguno mirando al pobre chico con una mirada un poco sanguinaria-.

Lo único que quedaba de aquella deliciosa comida casera era el postre, consistente en tres bolas de helado de vainilla. La gran mayoría de los que yacían sentados a la mesa parecían disfrutar del último platillo, especialmente la recién llegada quien estaba encantada con la consistencia y sabor del helado.

—La comida te quedó deliciosa como siempre, Dylan –halaga dichosamente mientras continuaba comiendo helado-.

—Sí, queda claro que cocino mejor que ustedes tres –miró burlonamente a ese grupo de viejos amigos suyos-.

—Quien se case contigo será una mujer afortunada –compartía Shade como si nada-.

—Ahí vas de nuevo con eso –Dylan suspiró y continuó picando su helado sin deseos de comérselo-.

—Descansen adecuadamente, así podrán enfrentar mejor mañana las ilusiones de mismagius – aconsejaba Max mirando a esos alumnos suyos-.

—Eso más que consejo parece amenaza –Red ya había concluido de cenar-.

—Pues no quería que se dieran cuenta de que era una amenaza, pero si ya te diste cuenta entonces no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo –mencionaba sin impudor Max-.

—Provecho –el pelinegro se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa que les acogía-.

—¿Y tu postre?¿No te gusta el helado? –preguntaba Shade viéndolo con cierta confusión-.

—No me apetece, es todo –contestó antes de salir de allí-.

Afuera no sólo era tranquilo, sino que también existía una bella vista del sol cayendo en el horizonte mientras el cielo conservaba sus tonos amarillentos y anaranjados. Era una tarde tranquila que se encontraba muriendo con lentitud.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo le iba a durar aquello? No lo suficiente…Podía escucharlo claramente, ya que aquel ruido se iba haciendo mucho más cercano. Pronto su vista pudo contemplar a quienes se acercaban volando a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba. Se trataba de aquel par de dragones, aunque uno de ellos traía un pasajero, uno al que no había visto antes.

Una corbata roja se ondeaba de acá a allá por el viento que golpeaba al que montaba a aquella criatura, lo mismo sucedía con su cabello castaño claro que aunque poseía algunas puntas ligeramente levantadas se agitaba con fuerza, moviendo por instantes la integridad de su flequillo en uve y esas secciones más largas que yacía junto a éste y que llegaban hasta donde iniciaba su cuello, siendo así más largas que el resto de su cabello.

Portaba una camisa de vestir blanca con líneas verticales delgadas y de tonalidad negra remangada junto con ese juego de guantes negros y de cuero que habían sido cortados a gusto propio. Un pantalón completamente negro y esas botas estilo militar del mismo tono eran lo último que completaba el atuendo de ese chico de ojos celestes.

—¿Y ese chico quién es? –se cuestionó Red internamente contemplando el descenso de esos dos pokemon y aquel chico-.

—Hola –saludó el joven amistosamente mientras aquel latias se sentía más que feliz por estar al lado de aquel chico que simplemente restregaba su frente contra su mejilla-.

—¿Acaso tú eres Gray?

—Has dado en el clavo, Red –respondió con una sonrisa modesta- Sólo vine a devolverle a Shade sus dos pokemon. Pero creo que he llegado en un mal momento porque aún siguen cenando.

—Hasta que apareces –expresó Max contemplando a aquel chico a la vez que iba saliendo de la casa-.

—No dudo cómo debes de tener de traumados a tus alumnos. No cambias, ¿cierto? Siempre tan serio para los entrenamientos.

—Y tú sigues llevándote las cosas tan a la ligera. Ninguno de los dos ha modificado su actitud en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto –comentó Max con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano con aquel viejo amigo suyo e intercambiaban un abrazo cordial-.

—Esto es como volver a los viejos tiempos, Max –señaló Gray viendo fijamente a Dylan, Shade y Allen en el momento en que abandonaron aquella casa- Hola nuevamente.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37: Sombra**

Aquel sótano era empleado como un centro de lavado donde aquella lavadora se hallaba trabajando arduamente al tiempo que la ropa recién secada era cómodamente extraída para ser doblada de inmediato y ser puesta plácidamente en un cesto blanco, esperando el momento idóneo para doblarla y acomodarla.

Su intención no era permanecer demasiado tiempo en un sitio tan poco espacioso por lo que rápidamente cargó el cesto, dirigiéndose en automático hacia las escaleras. No obstante, alguien le hizo el favor de llevar aquello por ella.

—Gracias, Gray –Shade empezó a subir en compañía de aquel chico que había tenido tan buen gesto con ella-.

—No te preocupes –contestó con normalidad; parecía estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de tareas-.

—Ignora lo que te diga Max, ya sabes cómo es él. Y espero que te lleves bien con el resto.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Sé hasta qué momento él bromea y hasta cuándo ya no. Eso de ser viejos amigos trae sus buenas cosas –sonrió divertidamente-.

—¿Y piensas quedarte algún tiempo? –cuestionó Shade mientras le miraba de reojo-.

—No lo sé, todo depende de qué tan agitada se ponga la situación. Sabes que el clima puede cambiar repentinamente.

—Ya no tienes por qué continuar metiéndote en estas cosas, Gray. Eres libre ya y no debes seguir en esto.

—Está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Y tienes que respetar mi decisión Shade.

—Sí Gray, pero…

—Ya deja de alarmarte tanto Shade, estaré bien –le alentó con un tono de alegría al tiempo que depositaba su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de ella- No has cambiado en todo este tiempo y eso es una noticia muy buena. Me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo Shade –no se resistió de darle un par de suaves palmadas como si se tratara de un pequeño niño que había hecho algo bien-.

—A mí también me hace feliz que hayas podido salir sano y salvo. Sin duda eres alguien duro de matar –espetaba burlona- Y ahora de alguna manera es como si estuviéramos nuevamente en aquella ciudad, divirtiéndonos y sin ninguna preocupación.

—Fueron muy buenos momentos. Bastante divertidos, especialmente cuando terminabas usando ropa de chico y Liam aparecía –le fue imposible ahogar su pequeña risa; era divertido verle trasvestida- Seguramente lo sigues haciendo; sólo espero que ninguna chica te prefiera vestida así.

—Pues te diré que me gané algunas admiradoras –suspiró llena de desgano- Nada de lo que deba presumir.

—Siempre nos divertíamos cuando te seguían tus admiradoras.

—A mí no me divertía, nunca lo hará. Pero soportaré tus bromas sólo porque no te he visto en mucho tiempo y latias está que desborda de felicidad por volver a reencontrarse con su verdadero dueño.

La frialdad de aquella compresa le despertó de golpe sacándole del trance en el que había caído sin querer mientras meditaba sobre situaciones que muy posiblemente no venían al caso. Lo segundo que habría de hacer era retirar aquel trapo mojado y arrojarlo en otra dirección. No había más motivos para permanecer recostado y simplemente se puso de pie viendo de mala manera a quien le había hecho la broma con serias intenciones de desquitarse.

—No te enojes, sólo te desperté de un modo poco convencional –alegaba Shade dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás-.

—Suficiente tengo con las macabras ilusiones de mismagius como para lidiar con tus bromas –dijo Red más malhumorado de lo normal-.

—Bueno, bueno, me disculpo, no era mi intención. Hoy estás de peor genio que en otras ocasiones –bajó con ligereza su mirada, recogiendo en breve tiempo aquel trapo- Te dejaré solo para que no digas que ando molestándote –soltaba a la vez que daba media vuelta y empezaba a marcharse-.

—Tú eres una sentida de lo peor –una vez eliminada la pequeña molestia del trapo simplemente retornó a recostarse-.

—Hoy no voy a discutir contigo –suspiró como si nada mientras se detenía y le miraba de reojo-.

—Entonces debe de haber ocurrido algo bastante interesante durante todo este tiempo que no estuviste aquí. Siempre respondes a cada cosa ofensiva que te digo y ahora simplemente lo aceptas como si nada.

—¿Y dónde se supone que esta esa gorra que me hiciste buscar por todas las tiendas, eh? Que por cierto me costó mis ahorros de casi todo un año –no pensó ni dos veces en retornar y encarar al pelinegro que parecía haberla analizado mejor de lo que pensaría. Y en un parpadeo se agachó frente a él, centrando sus llamativos ojos por completo en él-.

—En la casa, allí está más segura. ¿Qué tal si aparece otra loca como tú que quiera quitármela y vuelva a entrometerme en cosas como éstas? No, con esto tengo para lidiar.

—Siento eso…Si no hubiera hecho eso no estarías ni tú ni tus amigos viviendo todo esto…Sus vidas serían más tranquilas y ahora estarían resolviendo otro tipo de problemas –¿a dónde se había ido la pequeña sonrisa que se esbozaba en sus labios hasta hace unos momentos atrás?¿Por qué su mirada se veía llena de arrepentimiento y pesar?-.

—O conociéndolos a ustedes por primera vez…Porque siento que era cosa segura el tener que toparnos con Sol y los de The White Nightmare –sentenció de golpe; su mirada no dudaba ni por asomo-.

—Eso es algo que no sabes con certeza.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de tu afirmación de que nosotros estaríamos mejor de no haberlos conocido. Posiblemente estaríamos en una mala situación por la ignorancia de muchos temas que hemos comprendido gracias a todos ustedes.

Si me lo preguntas, prefiero esta realidad a la que pudo haber existido de no haberlos conocido. Ésa es mi opinión.

—Red…Eres un tonto –al fin una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro-.

—Y tú mala escondiendo las cosas –lucía extrañamente más relajado, como si se hubiera desprendido de una enorme carga-.

—Ya suenas como a mi hermano. Creo que te está haciendo daño el que se relacionen mucho –decía burlona mientras se sentaba a su lado- Aunque tampoco esperaba que él les hablara de Blake y los otros.

—Llámalo confianza o que estamos hasta el cuello en todo este asunto. Aunque estas semanas se han ido tranquilas, demasiado para el gusto de todos.

—Ellos han de estar resolviendo sus propios problemas. Aunque nosotros seamos sus enemigos directos, ellos también poseen otros con los que deben de lidiar –sus palabras eran lo que menos le interesaban, la única cuestión allí significativa para él, era la peculiar vileza de la chica; ¿en qué momento se convirtió en un mobiliario de descanso y confort? Ella simplemente había depositado felizmente su cabeza sobre el abdomen del chico importándole nada su disgusto y reacción-.

—Oye…-se quejó de inmediato-.

—Tú me usaste como almohada esa vez y fueron varias horas agrego; ésta es mi venganza por ello, así que aguántate y compórtate como el maestro pokemon que eres –pronunciaba burlonamente-.

—Hmp…¿Y a qué clase de enemigos secundarios te refieres? –preguntó cambiando el tema-.

—A unos que ellos mismos se ganaron por ser la basura que actualmente son. Aunque es algo que se remonta hace tiempo atrás. En los primeros años de aquella empresa.

—Tiene que tratarse de criaturas como las que hemos venido enfrentando –aseguró Red confiadamente-.

—Algo parecido a ello.

—¿Cómo es que sabes algo como esto, eh?

—¿Recuerdas el día que le marqué a Max? –Red asintió y ella continuó- Le llamé después de haber tenido un amistoso y corto enfrentamiento con Blake, porque me encontraba siendo perseguida por lo que irrumpió en nuestro enfrentamiento.

—¿Entonces qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—La curiosidad no es buena Red.

—Tú eres la que viene a hablarme de esto y me dices que ahora no debo preguntar. Eso pasa por andar diciéndome este tipo de cosas. De no querer preguntas no me hubieras comentado nada.

—Lo sé, es mi culpa. Pero es algo importante que podría sernos de utilidad.

—¿Entonces?

—Impaciente –dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mirada hacia el despejado cielo -.

Llamas avivadas se agitaban con violencia golpeando inclementes las columnas que sostenían el destrozado techo e incrementaban la velocidad con la que el resto del inmueble y árboles eran resumidos a cenizas; aquel escenario sólo denotaba destrucción y el deseo de cualquier que estuviera atrapado en aquel mundo de fuego de abandonar con la mayor brevedad posible ese sitio, uno que podría ser el último que tuvieran el placer de visitar.

Entonces, ¿por qué razón ellos no dejaban aquel sitio?¿Por qué motivo permanecían parados bajo el mundo de escombros y llamas voraces?¿Cuál era la razón que les orillaba a mantener ese combate donde aquel par de criaturas de naturaleza siniestra continuaban enfrentándose, notándose lo difícil que podría ser denotar un ganador?

—Pensaba que accederías a mi humilde propuesta, Shade, pero al final terminaste revelándote de este modo –espetaba Blake con una sonrisa mordaz, aquellos penetrantes ojos platinados no se alejaban ni un breve momento de ella-.

—Habría aceptado sino supiera que fuera algo que Max y los demás no pudieran solucionar. Sé que serán capaces de solventar esto y tú lo sabes, conoces hasta dónde son capaces de llegar. No creo que lo mal que está tu cabeza ahora haya hecho que olvidaras algo como eso –ella se negaba a ceder ante su mirada, la sostendría con el mismo ímpetu que él-.

—No todos tienen la misma fortaleza Shade. Una cosa es que tus amigos sean capaces de encontrarlas, otra que ellas soporten el trauma y continúen con el deseo de continuar con vida. Sabes que la desesperación es un sentimiento desgarrador y que orilla hacia situaciones delicadas.

—Para tu mala suerte las chicas que atrapaste son muy tercas, no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Mucho menos si están conscientes de que sus amigos las buscarían y hallarían sin importar nada.

—Si así fuera, no continuaríamos siguiéndoles los pasos Shade. Claro, hemos encontrado algunos huevos de plata en el camino, pero no de oro –miró de reojo a su fiel compañero, a aquel darkrai que compartía en silencio su pequeño plan- Y no pensé que tu pequeño umbreon continuara estando al nivel de mi darkrai.

—Una pelea entre pokemon tipo siniestro…es algo tediosa, ¿no crees? Pero no significa que sea imposible de ganarse –aquel fiel y fuerte umbreon continuaba en posición de ataque, observando detenidamente a ese pokemon de mirada intimidante-.

—Ya han armado todo un caos aquí –no habría de demorar más tiempo en liberar a su siguiente pokemon; aquel froslass había empezó a envolver todo lentamente con su gélida aura. La temperatura empezaba a caer abruptamente-.

—Esto va a ser más largo de lo que pensé que sería –arcanine acudió a su llamado, colocándose de inmediato al lado de umbreon-.

—Admítelo, te estás divirtiendo. Apuesto que ni con Red ni Green peleas tan seriamente. Los tomas como si fueran unos simples niños. Aunque claro, eso es lo que son –sonrió cínicamente; disfrutaba enormemente aquella charla tanto como remarcarle detalles tan sustanciales como ésos-.

Un lanzallamas acompañado de la fiera presencia de aquella esfera oscurecida chocaron de forma irremediable y estruendosa contra las violentas ráfagas producidas por aquel enigmático e inmutable ser, quien ni siquiera se tomaría las molestias de abandonar su punto de ataque

No podía lucir peor aquel escenario que continuaba siendo mutilado sin compasión mientras su escasa seguridad amenazaba con sepultar en cualquier momento a los que permanecían allí, abusando de su suerte o simplemente ignorando lo que podrían pagar si permanecían más tiempo en ese sitio.

No obstante, cuando aquella explosión desapareció no hallaron un suelo destrozado, sino algo completamente inesperado. ¿Era posible que todo se mantuviera como hace unos minutos atrás, antes de que aquel impacto se suscitara?¿Y cómo podían explicarse el abrupto descenso de la temperatura que no era producido ni por el ambiente ni por aquella criatura de hielo?¿Y qué era lo que inquietaba a cada uno de sus compañeros?, quienes miraban en todas direcciones, escuchando, olfateando, como si fueran capaces de ver venir algo que sus entrenadores no podían.

Pronto aquella duda sería lentamente contestada, trayendo como consecuencias nuevos cuestionamientos, la gran mayoría imposibles de ser resueltos en ese instante.

La mirada de ambos se depositó hacia un punto totalmente diferente, no porque desearan evitarse, no porque hubiera ocurrido alguna situación vergonzosa, sino porque aquellas miradas no les observaban conjuntamente, sino de forma individual.

Aquellos ojos no intimidaban con el aturdidor carmesí pero lo hacían con aquella tonalidad ambarina. ¿Por qué esas sombras que eran tan negras como la noche resultaban ser tan amplias como aquel territorio en decadencia había llegado a ser?¿A qué se debía aquella vivacidad que provocaba que los dos únicos rostros visibles se movilizaran de un punto a otro a una velocidad aterradora?

Pero aquellas dos miradas ignoraron por completo a la anonadada chica y solamente se enfocaron en él, como si fuera el único ser que allí importara. Aquella conclusión no podía encontrarse más cerca de la verdad.

Las órdenes fueron dadas, sin embargo, no contemplaba la efectividad de las mismas. Lo único que vislumbraba era cómo habían sido detenidos sus camaradas mientras intentaban inútilmente de zafarse de aquel agarre, de aquel manto que les había envuelto con una celeridad apantallante y que no cedía ante ningún ataque, sin importar la naturaleza del mismo.

—¡¿Q-Qué…Qué es esa cosa?! Se parece a…pero hay algo totalmente diferente en ellos –exclamaba la chica, quien intentaba avanzar hacia la escena, no obstante, no podía, no porque su cuerpo fuera inmovilizado, sino porque aquel par de ojos dorados se lo impedían- Ha emergido…del suelo mismo…

¿Cómo se podía luchar contra esos seres si no se poseía algo con qué defenderse?¿Cómo se podía intentar pelear cuando manos y tobillos se encontraban aprisionados por lo que a simple vista parecían ser definidas manos?¿Acaso lo que emergía de aquella boca eran palabras o sólo era una distorsión extraña de los gruñidos guturales de ese ser? No, realmente eran palabras…

—¿H-Ha…hablado? –cuestionó Shade siendo incapaz de despegar su mirada de aquel ente; estaba totalmente impresionada y simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar-.

—Pagarás…por lo que has hecho –amenazaba aquel ser en voz resonante, aquél que había acorralado al peli blanco-.

—No eres diferente a aquellos otros seres –soltó Blake intentando zafarse a toda costa-.

—Debes pagar por tus crímenes…Por cada acto que has cometido y del que te has mofado…Blake…

—…Blake…-susurró ella, como si fuera un vago suspiro-.

—…Vete de aquí…-ordenaba la criatura viéndole fijamente, atravesándole por completo con ese simple acto-.

—P-Pero…-tartamudeó inconscientemente; sabía que era lo correcto, lo más sensato, no obstante, su atención se mantenía centrada en él, en aquel entrenador que todavía continuaba luchando por escapar, ordenándole a sus compañeros de batalla contraatacar-.

Las palabras expresaban algo diferente a lo que las acciones presentes eran capaces de trasmitir. ¿Por qué desobedecer una orden tan simple?¿Por qué desafiar algo que no comprendía por alguien que posiblemente era mejor dejar en sus manos?¿Qué consecuencias podrían desencadenar lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento?

La celeste luz, aturdidora y brillante causó la reacción esperada. Esa criatura rugió como si hubiera sido azotada gravemente y todavía permaneciera sobre su cuerpo esa sensación. Ese instante fue el que marcó la salvación y la condena.

¿Podía la velocidad de aquel perro de fuego compararse con la que aquella sombra poseía?¿Tenía caso escapar de algo que era capaz de movilizarse entre objetos materiales? La respuesta era simple, no había sentido en huir de algo que tarde o temprano lograría acorralarles; pero podía hacerse la lucha cegando su visión con los múltiples destellos y atacando ocasionalmente pese a que la mayoría de los ataques eran rebotados sin problema alguno.

—Pero mira qué estupidez más grande has hecho Shade –se mofó Blake mientras mantenía su vista hacia atrás; ahora permanecía cómodamente montado sobre aquel arcanine al igual que ella-.

—Umbreon, no bajes la guardia. Esa cosa puede salirnos de cualquier sitio.

No habría que esperar que aquel escaparate demorara demasiado tiempo en ser frenado, ya había llegado el momento en que la suerte se había agotado y los infortunios estaban al alcance de cualquiera. ¿Cómo poder hacer algo cuando los únicos que combatían no lograban hacer que alguno de sus ataques surtiera efecto?¿Cuál sería la decisión final?

Sentía su cuerpo perdiendo velozmente su calidez, cayendo en la fría inmovilización y a sí mismo su mente empezaba a ser abrumada no por escenas de su pasado, no por momentos en que había experimentado amargos instantes, sino por la furia insaciable de aquel ser que se manifestaba en toscas imágenes, unas que posiblemente no eran más que sus desgastados y viejos recuerdos, mismos que conservaban la crudeza del instante en que fueron creados. No sólo las escenas eran desagradables, no únicamente las sensaciones se sentían como propias, no solamente podía experimentar la desesperación y la agonías vividas, también comprendía que de aquel martirio no había escape…Aquello no era más que el inicio del laberinto al que había sido arrojada sin piedad.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por la extraña calidez que experimentó repentinamente y su mente misma parecía haber despertado; contemplaba anonadada su alrededor…¿A dónde se había ido aquel ser que hasta hace poco le había convertido en su prisionera?¿Por qué todo se había vuelto calmo una vez más y por qué no sentía alivio alguno al contemplar aquella mirada platinada?

—¿A dónde se fue esa cosa? –cuestionaba Shade tratando de motivar a su cuerpo a incorporarse y ponerse de pie-.

—Al final no es tan diferente de las demás, ¿no lo crees así Sol? –lanzó aquel chico quien miró de soslayo a quien aparentemente había ahuyentado a lo que fuere que les había atacado-.

—…Sol…-en cuanto contempló aquella presencia se esmeró aún más en ponerse de pie, no era buena idea permanecer por más tiempo en tal estado si esa criatura estaba allí-.

—Esa humanidad tuya será tu perdición, Shade. Quítate esos miserables escrúpulos o jamás podrás derrotarlo.

—No necesito que tú me digas lo que tengo que hacer –dijo furiosa-.

—No estás en condiciones de defenderte Shade. No pensé verte en esta posición tan pronto, no por criaturas como ésas –comentó macabramente Sol; parecía feliz por contemplar a su contrincante en ese estado tan desafortunado-.

—Ungh…Mejor cállate Sol. Jamás me pone de buen humor el verte y lo sabes.

—Vámonos –ordenaba Blake-.

—¿Vas a dejarla escapar ahora que la tienes justo donde la deseas?

—Si sigue teniendo una mentalidad tan mediocre como para haberme rescatado significa que todavía no me sirves para lo que deseo Shade. Así que quédate aquí y medita mejor sobre lo que esta noche has hecho –sentenciaba con crueldad mientras la atravesaba con esa dura mirada- Hasta luego Shade.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver partir a aquellos dos desagradables seres y sólo se enfocó en la lentitud en que su cuerpo empezaba a moverse y la mala idea de permanecer por más tiempo en aquel sitio, donde bien podría volver a encarar a aquella criatura.

—Aunque quiero irme no puedo hacerlo, mi cuerpo no me responde y mis pokemon están completamente agotados –habló frustrada, sin demasiado ánimo contemplando la realidad que golpeaba incansable a su puerta-.

El cansancio pudo más que su propia necedad y pronto la oscuridad de alrededor quedó completamente opacada por las tinieblas de su mente y la carencia de cualquier sueño que pudiera ofrecer cálidas tonalidades.

—Debes pensar que soy una completa fracasada…Teniendo la oportunidad de detener a Blake decidí salvarlo en ese instante…-sonreía con amargura, esmerándose por esconder su entristecida mirada lo más rápido posible-.

—Hmp…No me ves diciéndote eso, ¿verdad? –cuestionaba Red colocando su atención hacia el cielo- Además, debiste de haber tenido tus propios motivos para haber salvado a tan miserable sujeto.

—No debí de haberlos considerado siquiera. Debí de haber dejado que esa cosa se lo llevara…Que esa criatura…llena de desdicha ejerciera su anhelada justicia…

—No tiene sentido que te sigas atormentando por algo que no puede ser remediado, mejor piensa la manera en cómo puedes lograr derrotarlo la próxima vez que te topes con él.

—Ummm…-se sentó repentinamente y miró fijamente a Red- Ya no te puedes quejar más, ya no te estoy usando como almohada –comentaba con cierta alegría en sus palabras-.

—A ti te cambia bastante rápido el áni…-fue incapaz de proseguir, lo que estaba viendo le impedía sencillamente concluir con la idea que había hecho palabras-.

Cristalinas, tibias e imparables lágrimas corrían sin piedad alguna sobre sus mejillas, como si no existiera alguna oportunidad en el futuro para dejarse ver y trasmitir con su presencia la tristeza y el dolor que era capaz de albergar aquel corazón.

No fue capaz de decir nada y posiblemente ninguna palabra sería buena para tratar de detener aquellas lágrimas y hacer abandonar aquel sentimiento que había apesadumbrado su mirar. El silencio en ese instante fue lo mejor que podría haberse aportado y al mismo tiempo resultaba ser una bomba de tiempo, una que podría ser incapaz de controlarse.

—L-Lo siento…No quería mostrarte este aspecto tan patético de mi persona –intentaba forzar una sonrisa, luchaba por ocultar aquel estado tan frágil de su propia persona, no deseaba que él lo conociera. Y en breves instantes limpió con cierta desesperación las lágrimas que todavía permanecían sobre sus mejillas-.

—No sé a qué viene esa disculpa. No he conocido a alguien que se disculpe por llorar frente a mí.

—Es que llorar repentinamente es extraño y vas a pensar que soy bipolar o algo por el estilo. Me tacharás de loca…Bueno, creo que ya piensas eso.

—No, en realidad pienso que eres un poco más tonta de lo que ya creía que eras –exponía con una sonrisa burlona mientras de pura saña revolvía el cabello de la chica-.

—Prefiero que pienses que estoy loca y no que soy una tonta –renegaba Shade al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre la que él había depositado en su cabeza, impidiéndole continuar con aquel juego-.

—A ti nada te parece.

—Pues claro que no. Soy exigente y no me gusta que un huraño entrenador venga a decirme este tipo de cosas –habló tranquilamente, regresándole al entrenador su amable atención; ahora era ella quien le había despeinado- Mira, tienes un peinado nuevo. Así atraerás a más locas fans.

—¿Ya vas a empezar con las locas de los carteles de matrimonio? –cuestionaba fastidiado intentando acomodar nuevamente su cabello-.

—Los carteles de matrimonio siempre están a la moda, así que mejor acostúmbrate –decía con una sonrisa más natural- Gracias…

—¿Ah?¿Y ahora a qué viene eso? –preguntó Red con cierto temor-.

—Olvídalo –contestó sonriente; parecía de lo más divertida agitando el pelo de aquel entrenador. No obstante, él tomó sus muñecas, impidiéndole continuar con su travesura- No es justo, tienes más fuerza que yo.

—Así que era un "gracias" por dejar que experimentes por mi cabello, ¿eh? –interrogó con ese par de penetrantes ojos carmesí-.

—No en realidad. Lo de tu cabello es divertido, es antiestresante.

—Pues en mí tiene justamente el efecto contrario.

—Ah, qué mal la verdad. Pero eso no importa –mencionaba a la vez que trataba de alcanzar el cabello de aquel chico con sus dedos- Acércate un poquito…

—Mejor vámonos ya –pidió tras soltar sus muñecas-.

Aunque el haber hecho eso sin previo aviso fue algo no muy bien recibido por ella, quien al enfocar toda su fuerza por alcanzar su meta, impulsándose hacia adelante para obtener mejores resultados, había obtenido algo que posiblemente no esperaba conseguir.

Aquello no sólo era un momento incómodo sino también bochornoso…¿En qué instante había imaginado que sus propios juegos le traicionarían de esa manera?¿En qué momento pensaría que contemplaría ese par de ojos bermellón tan cerca mientras consideraba aquel acercamiento como peligroso?¿Por qué los latidos de su corazón se precipitaban tanto cuando su respiración continuaba siendo normal?¿A dónde se habían ido las palabras y la velocidad de los reflejos humanos?¿Cuándo consideró que los nervios le traicionarían de una manera tan abierta?

Desvió la mirada, sencillamente no podía soportar la presión de aquella mirada y mucho menos podía lidiar consigo misma; aquello era una lucha que había perdido sin siquiera haber iniciado a combatir.

No perdió más tiempo y empezó a movilizarse…No iba a permanecer más tiempo en esa situación y aunque intentó de todos los modos posibles el no cruzar su mirada con la de él, parecía que todos sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles. Al final contemplaba una vez más esos ojos, volviendo a experimentar esa incomoda sensación en su pecho.

¿Era sólo su imaginación o aquellos ojos estaban mucho más próximos?¿Por qué ahora lo que menos le preocupaba eran sus ojos?¿Y qué razón podría encontrarse tras la pequeña desesperación que le empezaba a dominar y le orillaba a salir corriendo de allí en cuanto se presentara la primera oportunidad?¿Cuándo las ideas llenas de raciocinio se esfumaron?

¿A dónde se había ido su lógica y todo aquello que importaba?¿Acaso eso era lo significativo y no lo que parecía estar sintiendo en ese justo instante?¿Y aquella distancia que les apartaba realmente podía ser considerada como tal, no era más el último respiro de cordura que quedaba en ambos y que les impedía seguir avanzando?


	38. Capítulo 38

**: ) Hola nuevamente, aquí dejando unos cuantos capítulos para que no se aburran y aclaren sus dudas sobre si ocurre o no un beso entre Red y Shade! Creo que la respuesta será bastante clara tras terminar de leer la descriptiva. Sin más por el momento, agradezco sus lecturas, al parecer la historia ha llamado un poco la atención y bueno, es en sí lo importante ~(^-^)~ En fin, besos y abrazos calurosos!**

**Capítulo 38: Turbulencia**

No había más que meditar, ni siquiera había sentido alguno en albergar arrepentimientos mundanos, no cuando las acciones caerían rápidamente en la contradicción. Y en ese instante el tiempo jamás fue tan irónicamente relativo como añorante.

Las sensaciones sustituyeron la incapacidad de la mente para describir con certeras y bellas palabras lo que el corazón fugaz e intensamente acababa de experimentar; los sentidos se avivaron y sólo lograban intensificar lo que pobremente había surgido.

No había sido demasiado prolongado aquel contacto, no había sido siquiera cercano a lo memorable, pero había tenido la entrañable calidez que hacía palidecer a la razón y cautivar al corazón; aquel fugaz acercamiento había sido el perfecto embrujo, la condena silenciosa que llevaría a la felicidad o la tragedia.

—¿Y-Ya…nos íbamos, no? –cuestionaba ella nerviosamente mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su mirada en cualquier punto, todo con tal de no confrontar a aquel pelinegro-.

—Sí…-contestó Red sin titubeo alguno tras ponerse de pie- Me adelantaré.

—Sí, está bien…Yo iré en un momento –no se atrevía a encararle, continuaba con aquella pena entumeciéndole el pecho-.

Avanzó la distancia que él consideró como prudente y simplemente se detuvo en seco; un ruido agitó la copa de aquel indefenso árbol que había recibido inesperadamente el brusco golpe de aquel chico.

—¿Pero qué demonios acabo de hacer? –cuestionaba frustrada e internamente, apretando sin compasión alguna sus dientes-.

—Golpear los árboles no va a servirte de nada, más que para que un enjambre de beedrill salgan y se te echen encima –comentaba socarronamente aquel viejo rival suyo quien llevaba una sonrisa burlona en labios y transitaba por allí en compañía de su umbreon-.

—Ojalá saliera un enjambre completo de beedrill, al menos así nos atacarían a los dos –reaccionó con molestia-.

—Tú sólo empeoras de humor, ¿no es verdad? Sólo espero que no estés desquitando todo ese horrendo carácter tuyo con Shade, como es tu santa costumbre.

—Ella tampoco tiene un buen carácter –se defendió el pelinegro-.

—Si me lo preguntas jamás la he visto enfadada, ni siquiera por lo que le dices o por como la tratas. Así que no te quejes del día en que te toque a ti soportar su genio –mencionó Green descaradamente-.

—En todo caso, ¿qué es lo que andas haciendo aquí?

—A diferencia de "otros", hay quienes se toman en serio su entrenamiento. ¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?

—Yo paso del entrenamiento de este día –indicó sin mucho ánimo Red-.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios te pasa a ti? Hoy en la mañana alardeabas de que no caerías en ninguna ilusión hecha por mismagius y que le derrotarías, y ahora simplemente arrojas la toalla.

—Nada en especial. Así que tú sigue en tu entrenamiento –expuso como último antes de continuar con su avanece-.

De aquel vehículo descendieron ese grupo de cuatro chicas quienes dirigían sus pasos sin titubeo alguno hacia la tienda de comestibles ubicada a escasos metros del estacionamiento; el tiempo había llegado ya y era hora de preparar la comida para el grupo de hambrientos chicos, por lo que el tiempo de las compras había llegado.

El piloto apagó el motor de aquel jeep y se acomodó de mejor manera en su asiento, sabía que aquellas compras demorarían mucho más tiempo y lo mejor era estar cómodo. Aunque los que le acompañaban no tenían muchos deseos de permanecer más tiempo sin hacer nada.

—Ya quiten esas caras de aburrimiento, si bien que se han divertido en estos días con mi didáctico entrenamiento –señaló Max cínicamente mientras abría una barra de chocolate-.

—Eso fue como una vista rápida y ligera del infierno –murmuraba Green-.

—¿Pues qué clase de entrenamientos les daban? Pareciera que lo único que hacían era darle órdenes a sus pokemon y esperar a que ganaran y ya –habló despectivamente comiendo calmadamente su delicioso chocolate-.

—Y lo peor de todo es que todavía no termina –suspiraba Red-.

—Así es…Falta el entrenamiento de Shade –aclaraba el peli rosa viendo de reojo a aquel par de chicos-.

—¿Q-Qué? –exclamaba Green con sorpresa; ¿todavía tenían que soportar más doloroso entrenamiento?-.

—¿No se los dije? La razón por la que llamé a Shade fue para que viniera a terminar su entrenamiento. Después de que termine el mío, seguirá el de ella. Pero descuiden, es la más blanda de todos nosotros.

—¿Qué es lo que nos pondrá a hacer ella? –preguntaba Red un poco desconfiado-.

—Nada fuera de este mundo, sólo les ayudará a reforzar sus lazos y comprobará que tan buenos son trabajando conjuntamente. Cosas simples –no parecía estarles animado demasiado un comentario como ése-.

—¿Por qué creo que será una pesadilla? –comentaba Green por lo bajo-.

—Porque lo será…-contestó Red-.

—Iré a ver cómo van las compras. Ya saben que las chicas suelen entretenerse en ofertas y ropa. Ustedes pueden venir si quieren –comentó cómo último antes de irse-.

—Oye Red.

—¿Qué pasa ahora Green?¿También quieres irte a comprar un vestido o algo así?

—Muy gracioso –soltó sarcástico el entrenador- Más bien me preguntaba por qué en estos días pasaste de desquitar tu mal genio con Shade a evitarla, para no tener que cruzar palabra alguna con ella. Ha sido un cambio de comportamiento bastante notorio.

—Quiero evitarme desgastes innecesarios. Y como siempre termino peleándome con ella, prefiero pasar de esas situaciones, al menos hasta que hayamos dado por concluido el entrenamiento.

—Ummm…Ya veo…Creía que había pasado algo incómodo entre ustedes dos y que por eso te habías distanciado de ella –mencionaba entre burla y seriedad-.

—Pues qué imaginación más rara la tuya Green. Mejor piensa en otras cosas y deja de entrometerte en la vida de los demás.

—No hay duda, sigues igual de amargado que siempre.

Aquel carrito de compras se hallaba repleto de una multitud de productos alimenticios, la gran mayoría posiblemente no eran destinados a la comida que iba a elaborarse, pero igualmente formarían parte de las compras.

—¿No creen que son muchas cosas ya? –cuestionaba Shade contemplando cómo continuaban subiendo más cosas al carro-.

—No te preocupes, traemos suficiente dinero para esto –alegaba Blue felizmente-.

—El problema no es el dinero, sino más bien…cuándo haremos toda esta comida -aclaraba Shade suspirando-.

—Mejor apresuremos el paso, porque ninguno de los chicos que están esperándonos son pacientes –sugería Yellow leyendo cuidadosamente la lista de compras, fijándose de que no faltara nada de lo que estaba indicado allí-.

—Pues que se aguanten –comentaba Misty; a ella le importaba poco o nada la impaciencia de sus amigos-.

—Bueno, creo que ésa no es una opción –decía Shade burlonamente dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde permanecían los refrigeradores- Helado...Helado...-miraba entusiasta en cada uno de esos refrigeradores, en busca de sus comidas favoritas- Ya que ellas llevarán lo que quieren, no creo que haya problema que lleve helado de vainilla –sonrió campantemente ante la idea-.

—Aquí está –señalaba una voz masculina, mismo que le indicaba el estante y refrigerador donde estaba el helado-.

—Muchas gracias –agradeció con emoción sacando rápidamente su preciado helado e ignorando de cierto modo a quien le había dado las indicaciones- Sí hay de vainilla, menos mal –se sentía afortunada con aquel bote de helado entre sus manos; y en breve posó su atención en la amable persona que le orientó-…R-Red…-¿no se supone que estaba con todos los demás en el jeep?-.

—Al parecer el helado de vainilla es tu debilidad –hablaba con cierto sarcasmo-.

—No tanto así, aunque me gusta mucho su sabor. Aunque también el de fresa y café saben deliciosos. Deberías probarlos alguna vez, y sabrías a lo que me refiero.

—Me pregunto por qué compran tantas cosas si no van a comérselas todas y sólo se van a echar a perder.

—Todos ustedes comen demasiado, así que esa comida durará por máximo tres días. Así que deja de quejarte –comentaba Shade con un ligero tono de burla-.

—Mejor apresúrate porque ya las demás están en caja –mencionó como último antes de marcharse-.

—Tampoco era como si fuéramos hablar de lo que ocurrió ese día. Digo, no es que quisiera que aclaráramos esa situación…o al menos saber si sólo debo ignorarlo y continuar como si nada –pensó con cierto desasosiego mientras empezaba a caminar con un poco de lentitud-…Tenía que ser un completo antisocial y tonto…

Las bolsas habían sido subidas sin problema alguno a la vez que los pasajeros iban acomodándose uno por otro de forma cuidadosa, ya que el espacio era reducido y había que economizar. Dentro de poco casi todos estuvieron listos, sin embargo, había alguien que faltaba y quien ya se encontraba saliendo con cierta celeridad.

—Mejor me apuro o empezarán a reñirme.

Aquellos pasos que llevaban enorme prisa sencillamente se detuvieron ante ese sonido, poco usual y que al mismo tiempo resultaba ser aterrador. No había necesidad de voltear hacia atrás, ni siquiera sentía el impulso se moverse del punto en el que se había quedado estática porque sabía aquella verdad que le acechaba y el peligro que involucraba el moverse siquiera unos cuantos milímetros.

No parpadeó hasta escuchar aquel ruido que precisaba y que significaría que habría librado una de sus dos grandes preocupaciones.

—…¿De compras…Hassel? –preguntó Shade sin mirar hacia atrás-.

—Puedes llamarlo de ese modo, Shade –guardó su arma entre sus ropas con toda la calma del mundo, como si no fuera nada malo el portar un objeto como ése-.

—Me enteré de que dejaste escapar a Blake pudiendo haberlo dejado morir y librarte de él por fin.

—Que bien informados están todos. ¿Pero a qué has venido? Tú no haces visitas sociales y sinceramente no me agrada verte.

—Hoy tuviste suerte Shade. La ruleta rusa ha estado de tu lado este día –sonrió con cinismo dando unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a ella- Sabes que no puedo ponerte una mano encima por el simple hecho de que eres propiedad de Blake y a él no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.

—Qué amable de tu parte…Ahora que me has dado tu sermón, ¿me permites pasar?

—Fue agradable que nuestros caminos se cruzaran por mera casualidad. Porque en realidad no venía a verte a ti o a alguno de tus amiguitos –dijo despectivamente empezando a caminar, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada burlona a aquel chico que conocía a la perfección y que había aparecido a pocos metros de él- Brooklyn te envía saludos, Max.

El único sonido resonante era el de aquella motocicleta negra con escarlata cuyos motores rugían con furia y su velocidad era tan alarmante como el tamaño que poseía. No había más que hacer, no se podía hacer más que mirar el camino previamente transitado por aquel maniático de la velocidad y adrenalina, quien ya estaba demasiado lejos para poder ser seguido.

—¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí? –cuestionó Max molesto tras acercarse lo suficiente a su hermana- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Nada relevante. Extrañamente le creo que sólo nos topamos por mera casualidad, aunque…si anda por aquí significa que Leia también está por los alrededores; pero los motivos podrían ser ajenos a nosotros por el momento.

—No me trae buena espina todo esto. Regresemos y después empezaremos a investigar…No quiero llevarme una sorpresa desagradable con ese maniático de las armas. Está claro que a ti no te dispararía, pero el resto son otro cuento –no tenían más opción que subir al auto y retornar a casa-.

Sin demasiada motivación se dirigió con lentitud hacia aquella pequeña casa que servía para guardar las herramientas del hogar; aunque parecía ir más por unos cuantos leños que otra cosa.

—Y tenía que ser yo el que tuviera la mala suerte de venir a traer el carbón –espetaba de mala gana el pelinegro sacando el bulto de carbón del interior de aquel cuarto-.

Unos pequeños y suaves pasos se escucharon apuradamente cerca de la zona en la que se encontraba; fue inevitable no mirar y encontrarse con aquel tímido pokemon. Poseía un cuerpo estilizado y era de un color amarillo cremoso, con tonos verdes en sus orejas y cola, desde donde nacían sendas de hojas y una hoja en la cabeza.

—Un leafon –Red miraba con detenimiento a aquel pokemon quien parecía sentir el mismo interés por su persona-.

Y aquella simple palabra parecía haber sido más como un anuncio a voz alta que otra cosa. Ahora lucía un poco más confundido al contemplar que posiblemente el dueño de aquel pokemon había aparecido.

Respiraba agitadamente debido a que posiblemente llevaba un largo tramo corriendo siguiendo a aquel pokemon que en el instante en que la vio se lanzó a sus brazos, restregando con enorme cariño su mejilla contra la de ella.

Sus ojos eran de un azul grisáceo mientras su piel rosácea realzaba aquel vestido negro strapless que llevaba puesto y que gozaba de los encajes adecuados y pequeños adornos que lo hacían lucir irremediablemente adorable. Llevaba puestos unos zapatos negros de piso con una pequeña flor lila y esas calcetas largas bicolor que le llegaban a las rodillas y que combinaban con el tono de su largo cabello amatista, el cual era bastante llamativo al poseer secciones del mismo junto con su fleco recto completamente negro.

Su estatura era promedio y su rostro era agradable a la vista, pero había mucho más que se escondía tras esa sonrisa y esa mirada llena aparentemente de ternura y buenas intenciones.

—…Leia…-fue lo único que emergió de la boca de Red dejando a un lado aquel bulto de carbón; ya se había encargado de mandar pikachu el frente-.

—Parece que ya me conoces –suspiró desilusionada- No es justo, el cabezota de Max ya les fue a contar el chisme de nosotros. Sería mejor que se metiera en sus propios asuntos –leafon encaraba frente a frente a aquel pokemon eléctrico-.

—Te haré pagar por la bromita de mal gusto que nos hiciste a todos esa noche.

—Al final las encontraron, ¿no es verdad? Entonces no deberías odiarme y mirarme con esos ojos que me dan miedo –exponía con normalidad aquella chica quien se había cruzado de brazos, haciendo sonar con cierta melodía las pulseras que adornaban sus delgadas muñecas-.

—Lo menos que quiero escuchar son tus excusas, Leia –dijo sin ánimo alguno Red; pikachu ya había dado inicio al ataque-.

La celeridad de pikachu le permitió escapar airoso de ese potente ataque de hoja aguda que ante la falta de blanco había impactado de lleno contra el suelo, destrozándole con una facilidad abrumadora, sinónimo de que debía cuidarse o las consecuencias no serían nada gratas.

¿Y para qué esperar cuando se podían lanzar aquellas medias lunas verdes y brillantes que se dirigían sin despiste alguno contra el pequeño roedor que esquivaba y contraatacaba con cola férrea? El ataque de pikachu funcionada como una defensa prácticamente impenetrable que se encargaba de mandar lejos aquellas hojas mágicas.

—Tu pequeño roedor no lo hace para nada mal –aplaudía Leia, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa bañada con cierto infantilismo- Pero no nos dejaremos ganar tan fácilmente. No creas que ganarás sólo por ser una pequeña leyenda en el presente.

—Al menos disfruta la única ventaja que tienes –le sugería Red acomodando un poco su gorra; él se mantenía totalmente inmutable- Aunque al final podría no significar nada.

—Tan pedante como dicen las lenguas que eres –mencionaba burlonamente-.

—De ti no me dijeron precisamente que fueras una persona cuerda y de buenas intenciones. Mejor ser un completo pretencioso a una maniática como tú.

—No hay duda, ese Max hablando de más siempre –el tema de Max estaba empezando a causar un tremendo malhumor en su persona-.

—Conoce a tu enemigo y obtendrás la llave de la victoria. Eso debería decirte algo.

—La curiosidad excesiva no es buena Red –dijo ella quien había empezaba a dar unos cuantos pasos al tiempo que su leafon no despegaba su mirada de aquel pikachu por si decidía irse contra su entrenadora- Tal vez el día que su curiosidad sea saciada, ese día se arrepientan de haberse dejado seducir por ella –sentenció como último; ahora se hallaba frente a aquel chico, encarándole con cinismo-.

—Tus advertencias no servirán de nada, así que mejor ahórratelas.

—No se quejen después. Uno que se toma las molestias de prevenir a los ingenuos entrenadores, ¿y cómo responden? Como tú –soltó dramática con una suave sonrisa- Aunque ahora que lo pienso los rumores no exageraban, eres ligeramente lindo y un tanto atractivo –comentaba la chica entre una pequeña carcajada y una sonrisa-.

—Tú sí que eres extraña –no iba a quitarle la mirada de encima-.

—Los chicos como tú siempre tan desconfiados…De seguro espantas a todas las chicas que se fijan en ti o simplemente las ignoras como si no fueran la gran cosa. Es tan típico de chicos como tú –expuso con seriedad a la vez que depositaba sus manos sobre sus caderas-.

Sus reflejos habían logrado ser lo suficientemente rápidos y efectivos como para impedir que aquel acto culminara por completo. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a esperar que ella intentara algo como eso y más considerando las circunstancias en las que se encontraban?

Aquello no había sido esperado por ninguno de los dos al punto en que sus miradas se toparon no con lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino con las consecuencias de lo que había pasado en unos cuantos segundos y de lo que claramente se observaban las consecuencias alrededor.

Los troncos desquebrajados de los inocentes árboles que habían pasado a ser unas víctimas innecesarias dentro de aquel feroz embiste no dejaban ver con facilidad cómo aquel leafon se levantaba, sintiendo en su cuerpo todavía los estragos de aquel giga impacto que no le permitirían reincorporarse rápidamente a la batalla.

No obstante, aunque aquel leafon intentó reaccionar lo más rápidamente posible su contrincante no tenía la idea de dejarle tomar su segundo aire y ahora lo único que podía experimentar era el certero golpe roca de aquel imparable raichu.

Con aquel leafon inconsciente no había mucho más que se pudiera hacer, habría que sustituirle, pero ahora sería glaceon y solrock quienes iniciaran el contraataque.

—Otra vez nos volvemos a ver las caras Leia –saludó aquella chica de ojo bicolor que se había acercado a la escena mientras su raichu se colocaba a un lado de ella, emitiendo chispas eléctricas de sus mejillas-.

—Tenías que venir a entrometerte donde no te llaman, Shade –la recibió de mala gana Leia-.

—Los ataques de su raichu son fuertes, pero lo que hizo ahorita…está por arriba de las capacidades que creía que su pokemon poseía –pensó Red quien conserva su distancia de Leia y sus nuevos pokemon-.

—Después de encontrarme a Hassel y saludarme de forma fraternal como siempre lo hace, sentí el impulso de merodear por los alrededor y asegurarme de que no vinieras a arruinarnos la comida de este día.

—Vine aquí a conocer a Red y los demás, no estaba deseando verme las caras contigo, Shade. ¿Pero qué se le puede hacer? Por lo que veo estamos destinadas a pelear, posiblemente por los mismos motivos que en ese momento. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—No estoy interesada en conmemorar recuerdos compartidos. Mejor sigamos con el combate –recomendaba Shade manteniendo esa impasible mirada; umbreon había sido llamado al instante-.

—Te has vuelto una delicada con los años. Pero está bien, ya que has interrumpido mi amena charla con Red te haré pagar por ello –amenazaba con enfado-.

—Eso está por comprobarse, Leia.

Brillante, esférico y azulado era aquel canto helado que sin titubeo alguno se dirigía amenazante hacia umbreon mientras aquellas veloces y peligrosas piedras afiladas eran lanzadas directamente contra aquel pokemon eléctrico.

Aquella bola sombra había provocado un tórrido impacto contra el canto helado de glaceon a la vez que la férrea defensa producida por la pantalla de luz que aquel raichu generó permitía protegerse del mayor daño posible. Ahora que todo había sido anulado, nuevamente reiniciaba el combate, pero ahora el contraataque había llegado por parte de Shade.

Los ojos de aquel umbreon se iluminaron al tiempo que de su cuerpo emergieron aquellas ondas expansivas en forma de violento viento, mismo que poseía una certeza peligrosa. Tal poder oculto se encontraba dirigido hacia ambos adversarios y causó la confusión suficiente para permitir un bonus extra. No sólo era llamativo, también era destructor y un peligro si golpeaba de lleno, pero la confusión causada por el ataque anterior había dejado desorientados brevemente a ambos y ahora experimentaban el imponente trueno que aquel raichu lanzaba y que mantenía sin problema alguno.

Pero no iba a permitir que todo concluyera allí, había que hacer algo más. Pronto el clima empezó a tornarse hostil y aquella ventisca comenzó a zarandearlo todo; aquellas ondas psíquicas se dirigían hacia el causante de la hostil aprensión. Sin embargo, esos espirales ennegrecidos que eran tan característicos del pulso umbrío impactaron de lleno contra la psicoonda lanzadas por solrock, provocando una ligera explosión que sólo empeoraría la visión con la ventisca llamada por glaceon.

No obstante, aquello permitió un cambio poco deseado. Aquel imponente trueno era regresado con el doble de fuerza hacia aquel par de pokemons. El impacto se encontraba siendo absorbido por el mismo que creó aquel rayo, aunque en esta ocasión la carga era mucho más grande y se esmeraba no sólo en resistirle sino en absorber lo que su cuerpo fuera capaz de tolerar.

—…Manto espejo…-murmuró Shade mientras pensaba rápidamente el contraataque- Raichu, manda la carga al suelo –ordenó a su raichu quien con decisión usaba su cola como un parayos y pasaba toda aquella corriente al suelo para reducir el daño- ¡Umbreon, poder oculto una vez más!

—Glaceon, ¡poder oculto tú también! ¡Solrock, avalancha!

Nada bueno podría surgir de aquel doble poder oculto más que un reforzado impacto donde ambos pokemon habrían de salir disparados a lados opuestos del campo de batalla, sintiendo los estragos del recién impacto.

La fortaleza de solrock minimizaba la descarga eléctrica de la que estaba siendo víctima mientras proseguía atacando con aquella garrafal avalancha en donde algunas de esas rocas eran reducidas a polvo en el instante en que hacían contacto con la electricidad y unas cuantas más lograban su objetivo y empezaban a causarle daños a raichu.

Ya con aquella electricidad excesiva fuera de su cuerpo no pensaba seguir estando más bajo los abusos de aquel pokemon tipo roca y ahora era su turno de protegerse. Aquel campo verdoso traslúcido cumplía su función y le resguardaba de las piedras afiladas. Un momento de aliento, un minuto de decisión que implicaba arriesgarse un poco y embestir con rapidez y fuerza; mientras avanzaba celeroso mantenía su protección, perdiéndola velozmente en el instante en que se aproximaba a su enemigo, quien aún conservando su fortaleza soportaba valientemente el giga golpe de raichu quien tenía cualquier deseo menos el de perder allí.

El giga golpe cedió y aquel raichu solamente retrocedió para embestir con cola férrea no sólo una sino varias veces más hasta volver a retroceder y evadir lo mejor posible el giro fuego que podría resultar demasiado dañino. Una vez más la protección de raichu hacía frente contra el giro de fuego de solrock.

La neblina había emergido y las bolas espesas de granizo golpeaban sin miramiento alguno el de por si ya casi destruido campo de batalla; en aquel mundo donde el campo de visión disminuía aquel glaceon se movía con cautela quien sólo complicaba todo con viento hielo.

Umbreon evadía como podía las embestidas y los cola férrea que glaceon le mandaba; no podía evitar ser golpeado por los granizos que seguían cayendo vertiginosamente del cielo.

La agilidad de raichu abrumaba los sentidos de solrock y al mismo tiempo sorprendía un poco que pudiera mantenerla por el ambiente circundante que también resultaba ser poco beneficioso para ambos, solrock mantenía su fortaleza para no salir dañado por aquel granizo.

Un golpe certero dirigido hacia solrock sirvió únicamente como un impulso, ¿pero para qué era necesario aquella propulsión? Era justamente para lograr un intercambio.

Su cuerpo se movía con rapidez y decisión mientras era rodeado por la fuerte onda de volteos pero recibiría como premio aquel canto helado que provocaría un desvío de dirección, pero no de objetivo, sólo era cuestión de atacar desde otro punto, aunque no se estaría seguro en que instante éste se presentaría, ¿por qué? Porque aquel raichu estaba recreando curiosamente fintas de un ataque que amenazaba con impactar y que en el instante más crítico sencillamente cedía. Esto confundió sobre medida a glaceon quien rápidamente estaba cayendo en la desesperación de no saber hacia dónde dirigir su canto helado.

La tacleada de voltio al fin acertó y el resultado había sido abrumador; parecía que aquel raichu sólo había aumentado la carga de aquel ataque y ahora el resultado habría de ser no sólo llamativo sino devastador. Glaceon salió volando, golpeándose contra el quebrantado suelo y esforzándose una vez más por levantarse y continuar peleando. No obstante, raichu se sentía motivado por su logro y simplemente concluyó aquello con un destructor giga golpe, del cual no habría manera que aquel glaceon volviera a ponerse de pie.

La ventisca cesó y el ambiente volvió una vez más a la normalidad; esta situación beneficiaría nuevamente a quienes todavía les quedaba por decidir quién era el que saldría victorioso. Pulso umbrío contra un feroz giro de fuego; otro choque que llevaría a ambos rivales a alejarse para volver con placaje y tornar aquello en una resistencia física.

Las rocas afiladas fueron evadidas por la velocidad de umbreon mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la posición de solrock, quien había reforzado su cuerpo una vez más con fortaleza, pero sería poco efectivo contra lo que realmente iba a hacer ese pokemon.

Nuevamente esas ondas expansivas dieron de lleno en su objetivo haciéndole estrellar contra los árboles, permitiendo una oportunidad que no sería desaprovechada. Una nueva explosión emergió, una producida por el golpe certero de bola sombra. Y así el intento de reincorporación se tornó nulo y el ganador se alzó campante.

—Tsk –chasqueó infantilmente Leia quien de forma molesta regresaba a sus dos pokemon de vuelta-.

—No quiero ser grosera, pero la hora de la comida será pronto y no quisiera a invitados indeseados a la mesa –mencionaba Shade con una amabilidad que daba miedo a la vez que aquellos dos pokemon suyos pese a las heridas se mantenían de pie y dispuestos a esforzarse un poco más para lograr una próxima victoria-.

—No lo creo Shade –amenazó, liberano a un skarmory y un scyther-.

—Por este día es más que suficiente diversión para ti, Leia -dictaminaba la voz de Hassel proveniente desde arriba; yacía descendiendo de ese alegre tropius- Deja que coman alegremente –el chico no demoró demasiado tiempo en descender de su pokemon- Perdonen las molestias, sólo es una joven adolescente que desea conocer a los entrenadores más reconocidos y apuestos de la región –se excusaba Hassel mirando a Max y compañía, mismos que habían llegado desde el inicio de la batalla de Shade y Leia-.

—Lárgate de aquí Hassel antes de que el buen humor se me acabe –insinuó con brusquedad Max liberando a salamence y de forma simultánea emergían blaziken y mismagius también-.

—Mira lo que provocas Leia. Eres una chica mala –regañaba burlonamente a su camarada; no demoró demasiado tiempo en volver a subir a su tropius, llevando consigo a aquella problemática chica-.

Pronto de aquel encuentro sólo quedaba la destrucción producida alrededor que contaba a un número alto de árboles inocentes y un terreno completamente descompuesto.

—Eso fue más rudo de lo que estaba esperando ver –apuntaba Green un tanto sorprendido por la batalla que había presenciado-…Los pokemon de Shade son de cuidado…

—Aunque aquí ocurrieron dos factores importantes –exponía Max tranquilamente-.

—El factor número dos, es que los pokemon de Shade son fuertes –expresaba Dylan sonriente-.

—El factor número uno, es que Leia le saca de sus casillas y le hace sacar ese mal genio siempre que abre su venenosa boca y cuando ese carácter sale hace que se ponga seria y destruya todo a su paso –enunció como si nada Allen-.

—Por lo que sinceramente les deseo la mejor suerte de todas y que no pongan de malas a quien será su siguiente entrenadora –señalaba Max sonriente mientras no podía evitar reírse por lo bajo junto con los demás-.

—Hubieran visto sus caras cuando contemplaban el combate. Pareciera que jamás hubieran visto combatir a Shade –comentaba entre risas Dylan- Hasta diría que se impresionaron.

—Shade jamás sería tan seria con todos ustedes –habló Allen-.

—Si no es seria, no me servirá su entrenamiento – manifestaba Red con pikachu y charizard listos para confrontar a Shade- Así que mejor mantén esa actitud hasta que te derrote Shade.

—Si el entrenamiento va a ser igual de interesante no sería mala idea que empecemos de una buena vez. La comida puede esperar –comunicó Green sonriente; su arcanine y umbreon estaban fuera de sus pokebolas- Además Red, quien la va a derrotar primero, seré yo.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre y no pienso pelear contra nadie hasta haber comido algo, así que mejor se mantienen tranquilos o lo lamentarán –advirtió esto último con una ternura aterradora siendo respaldada por aquel grupo de cuatro dragones que les apuntaban amistosamente con esos hiperrayo en formación-.

—¿No les dije que sería linda con ustedes? –cuestionaba Max descaradamente- Un poco de dolor les hará bien.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39: Equipo**

El rugido inconfundible de aquel dragón resonó animadamente por todo el lugar mientras el viento producido por sus poderosas alas descendiendo con gracia originaban un poco de viento en la pequeña pradera que se posaba bajo sus pies.

Aquel dragonite rugió amistosamente al contemplar a aquellos dos chicos que parecían estar esperando por cierto tiempo y ahora simplemente no dejarían ir escapar la oportunidad que se les presentaba. No obstante, la pasajera de aquel dragón no pensaba lo mismo.

Descendió de un solo salto recogiendo aquel largo cabello en una cola alta; no parecía importarle demasiado la vestimenta que llevaba puesta. Un bañador rosa pastel de dos piezas y delicados holanes era su atuendo en aquella tarde.

—¿Y a qué viene ese atuendo veraniego? Ni siquiera estamos cerca de una playa –discutía Red sin importarle mucho lo bien que se veía aquella chica en traje de baño-.

—Se llama trabajo de medio tiempo y está a unos kilómetros de aquí. Es un restaurante cerca de la playa y pues hay que usar traje de baño y un delantal. Es algo que desearía no hacer, pero…después de lo que sucedió ayer Max me dijo que hiciera algo constructivo –explicaba de mala gana, escuchándose bastante bajo- Y esto fue lo que surgió…después de que dijera "Eres mi hermana y no vas a estar perdiendo el tiempo por las mañanas, y ya que a partir de mañana entrenarás a Red, Gold y Green por las tardes, yo los entrenaré cuando estés trabajando".

—Es un tirano –pensaron aquellos dos-.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde está Gold? –preguntaba buscando al chico en todas direcciones-.

—Estaba aquí hace unos momentos, pero ha desaparecido –informaba Green-.

—Bueno, empezaremos sin él. Porque veo que están demasiado animados –decía resignadamente-.

—Estaba esperando a que dijeras eso –Red no demoró nada en liberar a su espeon y pikachu-.

—Seré quien inicié –comentaba Green un tanto arrogante sacando a su ninetales y pidgeot-.

—Pues de que participarán los dos, lo harán, sólo que cada uno únicamente puede elegir a un pokemon. Será una pelea doble, donde ustedes dos se enfrentarán a mí, de manera que elijan. ¿Quieren que les diga qué pokemons usaré o prefieren esperar al momento?

—Esperaremos –dijo Red-.

—Está bien –y en un parpadeó empezó a bajar las bolsas que había colocado en aquella mochila, misma que había sido sujeta a la cintura de su dragonite- Esto ha de saber delicioso –miraba con ansiedad aquella caja que aparentemente traía pastelillos- ¿Ya se decidieron? –preguntaba Shade sacando los pequeños paquetes que permanecían en el interior de su mochila; todos con alimentos dulces que caerían en la clasificación de golosinas-.

—Ya te gastaste tu sueldo en todas esas cosas –cuestionó esa voz familiar, la misma que le había sermoneado desde ayer y que no parecía demasiado preocupado mientras llevaba aquella red para atrapar insectos y ropa cómoda-.

—¿Vas a atrapar insectos o algo así? –cuestionaba Shade confundida-.

—Es para matar el tiempo –aclaró- No ganas tanto para comprar todo eso.

—Jamás dije que lo hubiera comprado –sonrió cínicamente- Me los han obsequiado.

—Ah…¿Todos?

—Sí, todos.

—Shade, a eso se le llama flirtear…o acoso –le aclaraba su hermano-.

—Pero unos postres no le hacen daño a nadie. Además, tomé mis propias precauciones –habló emocionada abriendo una pequeña barra de chocolate-.

—No me digas que tú lo has vuelto a hacer…-ella no contestó y siguió comiendo- Sí, lo has vuelto a hacer –suspiró al tiempo que sentía deseos de arrojarle a alguien lo que llevaba en manos- ¿Debo preocuparme?

—No, claro que no, todos perdieron. Ninguno quedó en pie –comunicó con una sonrisa amigabl; ella simplemente continuaba deleitándose de aquel chocolate-.

—Menos mal, la última vez quedé sorprendido. Aunque fue la primera y última, no se ha vuelto a repetir –indicaba para sí mismo recordando aquel evento que sólo ellos dos conocía-.

—¿Pero de qué están hablando ustedes dos? –preguntó Green un poco molesto por sentirse excluido del tema-.

—Mi hermana que tiene modos extraños para conseguirse rivales para entrenar mientras los hace pelear usando un anzuelo –expresó Max; ahora se encontraba examinando mejor el contenido de aquellos paquetes-.

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué puede tener de motivador el que les diga que si logran vencerme seré su novia? –liberó a latios y arcanine; no parecía estar dándole mucha importancia al tema en sí-.

—¿Cómo has dicho? –cuestionó Green-.

—Shade solía ser amonestada por los chicos del vecindario y para que le dejaran en paz se le ocurrió un día decir que quien la venciera se haría novia de él…No obstante si perdían, que ni se le aparecieran, no aceptaría andar con un chico que es vencido por su propia novia. A partir de ese momento se quedó sin chicos que la molestasen –apuntó Max tras abrir una pequeña caja que contenía bollos calientes-.

—Aunque acá lo usé sólo para divertirme –esclareció cínicamente- Es aburrido trabajar de camarera.

—De modo que esto lo obtuviste antes de haberles bajado la moral a todos esos chicos, ¿no? –interogó Max-.

—Fue después –ahora tenía puesta su atención en Red y Green, quienes habían elegido a pidgeot y pikachu para el combate doble-.

—Los tiempos cambian –Max simplemente tomó la caja de panquecillos y continuó su camino- Diviértanse con su entrenamiento chicos y demuéstrenle lo que han aprendido, ya que si dan un combate patético creo que tendremos que volverles a entrenar y ponernos realmente serios con ustedes –dijo tétricamente mientras los miraba fríamente- Así que no nos hagan pasar vergüenza o nos lo cobraremos cuando volvamos a entrenarlos –fue su último comentario antes de perderse en la distancia-.

—N-No otra vez…ese entrenamiento…-hablaba Red con cierto recelo; debía de admitir qe existían pocas cosas en el mundo que le causaran temor y Max era una de ellas-.

—Mejor hacerlo bien o Dylan volverá hacernos correr diez kilómetros diarios.

—Pero si esos entrenamientos son de lo mejor –tanto ella como sus pokemon apoyaban la noción-.

—No sé por qué pensé que…-mencionaba Red-.

—Ella nos iba a poner las cosas fáciles –completó Green-.

—Si no hacen divertida esta pelea me encargaré de que limpien los pisos durante toda una semana y personalmente les diré a Dylan y los demás que vuelvan a entrenarlos –agudizó su mirada, dibujándose una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- Así que no me decepcionen.

Las corrientes de viento empezaron a reunirse en un mismo punto siendo expulsadas rápidamente en lo que parecía ser un certero y rápido tajo aéreo, sin embargo, habría que esperar a que el objetivo se mantuviera siquiera quieto el tiempo necesario para que esta ofensiva llegara. Y por instante parecía resultar efectivo, pero al final sólo fue una pequeña broma por parte de aquel latios, quien en un parpadeo evadió el ataque usando agilidad, desplazándose con elegancia y facilidad en el espacio aéreo, denotando que la velocidad sería uno de los problemas más grandes que provocarían que un ataque no fuera eficaz.

La velocidad del pequeño roedor eléctrico era tan de cuidado como la de ese legendario pokemon dragón, pero no había por qué temer, ya que arcanine aprovechaba el espacio que poseía no sólo para desplazarse sino para hacer doble equipo e ir evadiendo con mayor éxito las tacleadas volteo que ese pikachu mandaba sin descanso y sin cansancio aparente, sino con mayor entusiasmo cada vez que se aproximaba más al arcanine original.

Aquel fuego en forma de estrella emergía una y otra vez del hocico de arcanine mientras eran confrontadas sin problema alguno con impactrueno, produciéndose de forma inmediata pequeñas y numerosas explosiones alrededor del campo de batalla. No había tiempo que perder y aquel arcanine se lucía empleando su velocidad extrema, dirigiéndose sin titubeo alguno contra aquel ratón eléctrico, quien había aceptado el reto. El derribo de arcanine resultaba tan efectivo como la descarga eléctrica que pikachu estaba emitiendo durante el contacto surgido.

El perro de fuego retrocedió sacudiendo su cuerpo; la electricidad estática chispaba de su cuerpo y no obstante parecía verse como si nada, como si hubiera sido un mero toquecito que era quitado de su cuerpo agitándose un poco.

Presteza necesaria para evadir la cola férrea de pikachu que combinaba aquel ataque físico con bola volteo; combinación misma que transformaban a aquella criatura en un ser peligroso y bien armado. ¿En qué instante aquel arcanine perdió la timidez y decidió encarar todo de lleno? Posiblemente en el momento en que su cuerpo empezó a ser cubierto de aquellas intensas llamas carmesí que de ser un golpe directo, sería algo verdaderamente de temer.

Rápido y preciso fue aquel deslumbrante y poderoso rayo que impactó de lleno contra arcanine, frenando su nitrocarga y dejándole estático mientras pikachu continuaba aumentando el voltaje de aquel ataque.

—Buen movimiento Red –felicitaba Shade-.

—¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Creo que tu mejor combinación es la que posees con umbreon y raichu.

—¿Sabías que un raichu es capaz de emitir un voltaje lo suficientemente algo como para dejar inconsciente a un dragonite? Me pregunto si tu pikachu es capaz de alcanzar ese voltaje con todo el entrenamiento obtenido o todavía le falta para soportar esa carga –sonrió y prosiguió- Esto no se termina hasta que mis dos pokemon estén tumbados en el suelo, incapaces de levantarse, hasta entonces, no es prudente que alardees Red.

Las palabras de aquella entrenadora no eran un mero adorno, no estaban de más y estaban siendo comprobadas con hechos. Aunque aquel arcanine estuviera imposibilitado de moverse, eso no lo privaba de usar su mejor arma, el fuego, mismo que quedaría comprimido en aquella columna rodeada por espirales de la misma naturaleza. Aquello era sofoco, uno agresivo y directo contra el objetivo que le privaba de su movilidad.

El rayo cesó y aquel ataque de fuego fue simplemente una pérdida de poder, ya que no había logrado golpear a su objetivo y sólo había hecho una tremenda herida en el suelo.

Pikachu estaba listo para continuar, rebosante de energía y aquel arcanine emitió un intimidante gruñido mientras su cuerpo parecía inquieto y de su boca escapaban pequeñas llamas.

—Tu arcanine realmente ha resistido milagrosamente –decía Red confiado-.

—Quizás porque ha entrenado de siempre con raichu…El voltaje de raichu es un poco más alto que el que posee tu pikachu, por lo que requerirás darle un golpe así si quieres dejarlo fuera de un golpe. Demorarás mucho tiempo si lo haces de otro modo, pero creo que podría equivocarme –habló con tranquilidad viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a su arcanine; éste parecía entender el lenguaje de miradas de su entrenadora-.

El doble equipo de pidgeot intentaba despistar a latios, quien en vez de perder la calma simplemente permanecía completamente quieto en medio de aquel mar de copias donde el original no demoraría demasiado tiempo en hacer presencia.

Repentinamente aquel inteligente dragón empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, incrementando la velocidad de giro abruptamente y contemplando únicamente la distorsión de sus peculiares colores. ¿Qué pretendía con esa acción?¿Cuál era el fin?¿Acaso interesaba cuando eran lanzados esos múltiples ciclones hacia él?

Pero aquel único ciclón habría de vérselas con aquel aliento dragón, que gracias a la velocidad con la que giraba latios se había transformado en una espiral peligrosa donde el alcance de aquella ofensiva destruía las copias de pidgeot y frenaba por su prontitud el ciclón de lleno, resultado totalmente ileso y con una barrera peligrosa de quebrantar.

Pidgeot evadía con rapidez y seguridad el dragoaliento de latios, sin embargo, se detuvo, parecía que estaba preparando algo que frenara con aquella disparatada forma de atacar. Se había formado aquel portal oscuro frente al pokemon volador, mismo que en el instante en que recibió de lleno esa columna verdosa, ésta fue rápidamente devuelto, directo hacia el que la había elaborado.

Pero lo que observaba era solamente una buena idea que lograría que aquel ataque devuelto chocara contra el original y se generara finalmente una lucha entre el mismo poder, algo que no permitiría latios por demasiado tiempo y que se vería reflejado en la movilidad de aquel pokemon que pese a desplazarse hacia otros puntos continuaba haciéndolo girando su cuerpo y generando de forma irremediable esos espirales peligrosos, de esa manera la posibilidad de que aquel pidgeot mantuviera su movimiento espejo se reducía.

La agilidad de pidgeot le proporcionaba ventaja pese a que la ofensiva de latios resultaba fuerte y rápida por el modo en que estaba empleándola. En un instante a otro latios había frenado su ataque y se enfrentaba de lleno contra el vendaval de pidgeot, que soplaba con fuerza y le complicaba el mantenerse levitando.

—Ese sí que es un viento fuerte –indicaba Shade, aferrándose a dragonite para no salir despedida de allí y su arcanine enterraba sus garras contra el suelo-.

—Debo de admitir que esa forma de usar el aliento dragón fue ingeniosa y muy peligrosa. Imposibilita que alguien se acerque y al mismo tiempo permite atacar constantemente, pero creo que latios tiene un límite para realizarlo –mencionó Green campante-.

—Latios, ¿te encuentras bien? –cuestionaba Shade a su compañero-.

—Esto es como una brisa de verano –estipulaba alegre mientras aquella esfera verde esmeralda se formaba frente a él, entre sus garras-.

—Dale un poco de color al día, latios. ¡Pulso dragón ahora!

Era un paisaje bello, pero no era del todo grato encontrarse allí, no entre aquellos lanzamientos simultáneos de esas esferas luminosas que cada vez eran lanzadas con mayor fuerza y dirigidas del mejor modo posible hacia pidgeot.

Era un buen ataque pero estaba careciendo de precisión por el viento que azotaba con potencia, algo que no habría que desaprovecharse. Entre esa tempestad pidgeot se movía grácil en su elemento fundamental mientras aprovechaba su celeridad al tiempo que sus dos alas se iluminaban; el impacto no demoraría demasiado.

Pero las sorpresas abundaban en aquel combate y era demasiado pronto para creer que todo sería simple y servido en charola de plata.

La protección de latios redujo el impacto de aquel impacto; éste se zarandeó un poco, pero nada que comprometiera su estado.

—Estuvo cerca –expresaba Shade sonriente- Si esta batalla fuera individual les daría una estrella dorada de lo que lo han hecho bastante bien, pero no es el caso…Esto es una batalla en equipo, y temo decir que su orgullo y necedad por ser el mejor les está imposibilitando hacer algo tan simple. Pero les enseñaré a trabajar en conjunto, aunque tenga que hacerles probar la amarga derrota.

—Eso está por verse –Red mandó una vez más a pikachu al ataque y Green hacía lo mismo con pidgeot-.

—Adorables en verdad –espetó secamente-.

Arcanine no había sido rozado siquiera por la embestida de pikachu, no porque el roedor no fuera lo suficientemente rápido, sino porque éste había cambiado la dirección que transitaba, pasando totalmente de aquel roedor, y desconcertando a los dos entrenadores, quienes contemplaban aquel gran salto hospiciano por ese pokemon de fuego.

¿Hacia dónde pretendía ir aquel pokemon de fuego?¿Por qué repentinamente hacer algo como eso cuando se tenía ya un rival?¿Cuál era el sentido en lo que parecía ser una completa locura?

Lo veían y simplemente no lo creían. ¿A quién podría habérsele ocurrido usar aquel método tan poco convencional para hacer que aquel arcanine pudiera movilizarse en territorios que no eran suyos?¿Qué tan amplios podían ser sus saltos y que tan preciso podía ser aquel dragón en estar en el punto y tiempo exactos cuando el impulso de aquel arcanine decaía?

No había tiempo para emocionarse por ello, ya que tenían un objetivo claro y era aquella ave; habrían de encargarse de ella antes de ir contra el roedor eléctrico.

La protección que arcanine mantenía mientras avanzaba y la que latios también recreaba cuando se movilizaba complicaban la efectividad máxima de cualquier ataque. Sin embargo, aquella pelea estaba cubierta de despistes, porque en el instante en que aquel pikachu se encontraba surcando los cielos aquellos dos estaban cambiando los planes.

El cuerpo de arcanine hizo retumbar un poco el suelo que le sostuvo en el instante de su descenso y el vuelo bajo de aquel latios permitía posicionarse a ambos pokemon conjuntamente y sin deseos de perder ni el más preciado tiempo.

Un ataque de sofoco mezclado con la crudeza del resplandor de latios originaban un ataque fusionado, crítico y que si se evadía a tiempo se evitaría un impacto letal; algo que no dudaron en hacer aquel par de contrincantes, mismos que contrarrestaban con un ataque que combinaba el rayo con tajo aéreo.

Un cuerpo iluminado completamente de amarillo y una esfera traslúcida cubriendo por completo a arcanine no hacían más que denotar que ese par de criaturas se habían protegido en los últimos instantes y pese a que habían recibido un poco del embiste de esos dos pokemon no había sido suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Las llamas ennegrecidas y violetas se disparaban sin compasión del hocico de arcanine al tiempo que el psíquico de latios se encargaba de fastidiar el escape de aquel par de, quienes sentían los estragos de las ondas psíquicas de aquel dragón que se extendían ampliamente y alteraban ávidamente los sentidos.

Ese lapso donde los sentidos fallaban, los movimientos se tornaban torpes y los ataques parecían no ser controlados e impactar con desatino a todo menos a lo que debían, eran breves instantes, segundos casi efímeros que si no eran aprovechados resultarían un total desperdicio.

Arcanine se valió una vez más de aquel transporte poco convencional y sus feroces colmillos se clavaron en pidgeot mientras se llenaban de flamas; aquel colmillo ígneo no demoró en hacer efecto y pronto el ave entera se encontraba siendo debilitada y consumida por las llamas de arcanine. Ante aquella situación pikachu descendió, cayendo hábilmente desde aquella altura y sin titubeo alguno embistió con ferocidad contra arcanine, golpeándolo de lleno sólo para atestar aquella cola de acero y rematar su contraataque con rayo.

Aquel perro fue mandado lejos, estrellándose contra todo lo que estuviera en su paso y sintiendo por primera vez los estragos de la electricidad que habían estado en su cuerpo desde que recibió el primer impacto eléctrico por aquel pikachu.

Sin embargo, no había que olvidarse que aquella era una batalla doble y que no sería fácil. Aquel rayo rosáceo e intenso se dirigió hacia pikachu, haciéndole retroceder.

El marcador ahora era mucho más parejo, al menos eso es lo que creía. ¿Qué era aquel resplandor alrededor de latios?¿Acaso velo sagrado? No, no era nada parecido. Esa esfera se había formado entre sus garras y apuntaba indiscutiblemente contra su compañero. En unos segundos ésta se expandió haciendo contacto con arcanine.

Y justo en el instante en que aquella luz se esfumó latios sentía en carne propia lo que aquel rayo era capaz de causar; la parálisis y la electricidad le impedían enfocar cualquier contraataque, incluso la creación de su esfera protectora no estaba resultando.

Pikachu emitió un chillido, mismo que no había surgido sólo porque sí, sino más bien como reacción ante el impacto que había recibido de lleno y que fue incapaz de evitar con rapidez gracias a que sostenía el rayo que mantenía quieto a latios. Esta vez la nitrocarga de arcanine había sido un rotundo éxito y había dejado a ese pikachu con algunas quemaduras y un desgaste físico por el impacto cuerpo a cuerpo de ese perro de fuego.

Latios estaba herido pero su orgullo digno de un pokemon dragón le impedían caer tan patéticamente y se mantenía flotando mientras miraba fijamente a aquel par de pokemon, quienes se mantenían de pie por mera voluntad más que por fuerza.

—Latios, arcanine, es suficiente –ordenaba Shade a sus dos pokemon, permitiendo que éstos se relajasen-.

—Pikachu, descansa –pidió Red a su amigo, quien se había dejado caer al suelo-.

—Pidgeot –susurró Green contemplando a su amigo quien no emergía del inconsciente-.

—Latias, usa pulso cura en ambos –pedía Shade tras liberar a su pokemon, efectuando la misma maniobra que tiempo atrás realizó latios con arcanine- Lo comprendieron, pero lo han hecho hasta el final. Aunque un avance es un avance.

—Nos dio tremenda paliza –comentaba Green no muy orgulloso de su fracaso actual-.

—¿Y a quién se le ocurrió la idea de hacer esa maniobra? –cuestionaba Red mirando fijamente a Shade-.

—Se les llama momentos de ocio. Además, es divertido, arcanine lo disfruta y ese juego sirvió para fortalecer el cuerpo de latios, quien no puede soportar mucho peso. Eso ayudó a hacerlo más resistente físicamente hablando –contestó con orgullo a la vez que contemplaba a latios quien recibía la ayuda de latias para recuperarse-.

—No imaginábamos que tu pokemon supiera eso. No íbamos a lograr ganar si no vencíamos primero a latios para evitar que sanara a arcanine –agregaba Green, quien se alegraba de ver a pidgeot reincorporado y el mismo gesto se veía en Red al ver a su pikachu avivado y recargado-.

—Aunque para ello hay que darle un ataque directo, poderoso y que sea certero. La velocidad que posee es un obstáculo sumamente grande –decía Red pensativo- Y las maniobras que éste improvisa también lo tornan peligroso.

—Es momento de comer y descansar –Shade se estiró plácidamente- Mañana será otro día y por lo tanto otro entrenamiento. Espero que Gold se aparezca mañana por aquí. Aunque eso podría complicar todo o quién sabe, podría congeniar mejor con alguno de ustedes y así hacer un buen trabajo en equipo.

—Creí que continuaríamos peleando –habló Green mientras su pidgeot le apoyaba-.

—Por mí no hay problema, aunque está claro que haré un cambio de equipo. Vamos gyarados, dragonite –enunció alegremente; esos dos pokemon dragón lucían emocionados- Elijan a sus pokemon.

Aquellas cajas eran colocadas en la barra que poseía la alacena, justo donde se mantienen los cuchillos, algunas especies de uso cotidiano y se hace una multitud de funciones culinarias.

Ella quien todavía conservaba aquel traje de baño se sentó plácidamente en el sillón de la sala después de haber dejado todas sus golosinas; ahora degustaba alegremente una bolsa de bombones de café. No demoraría demasiado tiempo en que aquel par de entrenadores atravesara el umbral no sólo con la ropa un tanto estropeada sino con un cansancio que era casi contagioso. Todos allí se sorprendieron de ver a ese par que simplemente se dejaron caer sentados sobre el sillón más amplio, tratando de restablecer la respiración.

—¿Qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes? –cuestionó Misty con una taza de té en manos-.

—Se ven terriblemente mal ambos –indicaba Blue con poco tacto yendo de paso por allí para ir a su habitación-.

—¿Están bien? –cuestionó Yellow un poco preocupada-.

—Sí, no te preocupes –respondió Red retirándose la gorra de su cabeza para retirar el poco de tierra que poseía-.

—Sólo dábamos un paseo nocturno, nada fuera del otro mundo –alegaba Green recordando escenas de hace poco-.

—Ustedes vayan a cenar, que Dylan ha hecho la cena y huele deliciosa –insinuaba Shade animando a ambas a dirigirse a la cocina a servirse-.

—Los platillos que Dylan cocina son deliciosos –exponía Yellow sonriente; se había dirigía hacia la cocina no sin antes decirles algo a los chicos- Les traeré su cena para que no tengan que ir hasta allá.

—Me encargaré de tu cena Red –Misty se apresuró a llegar a la cocina antes que Yellow-.

—Te fastidiaría en este momento Red, pero no me queda energía ni siquiera para ello.

—Mañana será igual de emocionante que este día –Shade estaba encantada comiendo otro bombón-.

—Es una combinación perversa entre Max y Dylan –espetaba Red mirando con mesura a la chica-.

—Quizás porque Max es mi hermano y Dylan la persona que me derrotó cuando tenía quince años –avisaba como si nada-.

—¿Qué él fue quien te derrotó…? –cuestionaba Green incrédulo-.

—Entonces significa que él es más fuerte que tú…por lo que…-deducía Red-.

—Si me vences a mí, la derrotarás a ella…¿eso es lo que piensas Red? –irrumpió Dylan quien entraba con aquel costal de verduras sobre su hombro-.

—Exacto –contestó Red-.

—Para su mala suerte ella y yo no hemos peleado en serio el uno contra el otro desde ese día. De modo que la posibilidad de que sea más fuerte que ella en este momento, es tan efímera –decía sonriendo-.

—Me queda claro que eres mucho más fuerte que en ese momento Dylan. Todos hemos mejorado desde ese entonces en que nos gustaba probar nuestra fuerza el uno contra el otro. Pero esos tiempos quedaron atrás y ya no lo hacemos. Bien podría ser más fuerte mi hermano o Allen. Eso es algo que evaluarán ustedes –comentaba Shade sin despegar su mirada de ellos-.

—Ya me contó Max que volviste a retar a los entrenadores sólo por diversión usando la excusa de cuando tenías quince –señaló burlonamente- No creo que encuentres a un novio de esa manera, Shade.

—No me interesa un novio que sea incapaz de vencerme –expuso con una mezcla de seriedad y sarcasmo- Además esa batalla fue divertida y al final estuvo llena de suspenso, porque era cuestión de ver cuál de nuestros pokemon caía primero –apuntó con emoción- Tenemos que repetirlo en alguna ocasión.

—Cuando termines de entrenar bien a tus alumnos, hablaremos de ello – revelaba Dylan bajando aquel saco y mirando a ambos chicos- ¿Por qué presiento que los hiciste correr sin compasión mientras les lanzabas hiperrayo, Shade?

—Porque eso fue lo que nos hizo –pronunciaron los dos casi gritándole a aquella chica-.

—Ya no quería seguir peleando –se defendía mientras les arrojaba un par de bombones a cada uno- Y tenía que cansarlos de algún modo –sonreía con inocencia continuando con su juego de bombones-.

—Oh, Shade, vas por buen camino para causarles un trauma más grande a estos dos –hablaba Dylan por lo bajo mientras sentía un poco de lástima por ese par-.

—Agrego que tú fuiste el primero en contribuir a la causa –se quejaba Red-.

—Ustedes gimotean de todo –y un bombón fue devorado con gran complacencia-.

—Eres una explotadora –decía Red-.

—Tú dijiste que si no actuaba de forma seria, no serviría de nada. Entrenando de este modo verán sus límites e intentarán superarlos –se puso de pie, colocándose frente a aquel par de chicos- Hoy no lo han hecho tan mal, por lo que espero que mantengan este mismo ritmo mañana cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar –miró seriamente a ese par, agachándose un poco frente a los dos para encararles- ¿Me están escuchando, eh?

—Ah, sí…-Green desvió su mirada casi de inmediato; un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas-.

—Mejor…vayamos a cenar…-indicaba Red depositando su mirada hacia donde permanecía aquella bolsa de bombones-.

—Ustedes dos…van a pagar…-se había enfadada y ahora les obsequiaba un gesto poco amigable-.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue aquel par de golpes secos y precisos que habían dejado tras de sí una marca de mano sobre sus mejillas; señal clara de que habían sido abofeteados sin razón aparente-.

—¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?¿Por qué nos ha hecho esto? –cuestionaba molesto Red-.

—No los golpeó por haber mirado donde no debían –soltó Dylan burlonamente- Sino más bien porque no la miraban mientras les hablaba. Pero basta ver que les ha dejado marcada su mano a ambos –trató inútilmente de aguantarse la risa- Al menos desquitaron aquella cachetada.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40: Verano**

El sol brillaba candorosamente y el calor circundante era lo suficientemente sofocante que era imposible tolerar ropa demasiado abrigadora encima, por lo que incluso los que recién se infiltraban en aquel paraje paradisiaco habían accedido a portar un fresco bóxer, chanclas y una gorra para evitar la insolación en la mayor medida posible.

En aquella playa de arena blanca y fina se encontraba repleta de turistas, mismos que disfrutaban el sorprendente oleaje y aquel mar amplio lleno de misterios y posibles peligros. Más allá de la orilla se podían divisar varios establecimientos que tenían diferente temática, sin embargo, el que les interesaba visitar a los recién llegados era un restaurante que permanecía entre una tienda de recuerdos y otro de renta de motos acuáticas.

Tomaron un ticket que les indicaba su turno; al parecer aquel lugar se encontraba al tope y no había mesas disponibles, pese a que era un restaurante de dos plantas.

—Vuélveme a recordar por qué razón hemos venido hasta acá a traerle esto –pedía Red alzando aquella caja de almuerzo al nivel de sus ojos-.

—Quizás porque Max nos lo pidió amablemente mientras su salamence nos atacaba con hiperrayo –indicaba Green recordando esa desastrosa escena-.

—Ah, sí, con razón aceptamos venir hasta acá –dijo Red suspirando- ¿Por qué los dos nos atacan con hiperrayo?

—Prefiero eso a que latios y latias usen su ataque especial en nosotros.

—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que los conocimos, cuando nos ayudaron a rescatar a Blue –mencionaba Red tratando de hacer memoria el tiempo que llevaban de convivencia-.

—Ya son casi cuatro meses de ello, Red. La mayoría del tiempo se nos ha ido en entrenamiento.

—Hemos mejorado considerablemente, sin embargo, tengo esa extraña sensación de que todavía no somos lo suficientemente fuertes.

—No creo que sea tanto eso, sino más bien que ellos son más fuertes de lo que pensamos que eran. No olvides el entrenamiento de práctica que tuvo Allen con Gold. Ahora contemplo por qué razón decía Shade que sólo nosotros podríamos decir quién de ellos cuatro es el más fuerte.

—Lucario y mismagius se lucieron en esa batalla –Red evocando aquel recuerdo, aquella batalla le había gustado en exceso-.

—Hacen parejas con pokemon de diferente tipo, de esa manera poseen ataques variados y aumentan su posibilidad del éxito. Eso mismo hizo Shade en ese instante, pero vaya estrategias extrañas que ella posee.

—Supongo que sólo me sentiré listo cuando haya logrado derrotado a cada uno de ellos.

—Esperaré sentada el día en que logres eso, Red –aquella voz la conocían a la perfección-.

—Shade –Green contemplaba a la chica que yacía frente a ellos, usando aquel delantal blanco con holanes azules y con una charola en manos-.

—De modo que mi hermano les pidió que vinieran a dejarme la comida. Mi hermano siempre exagerando todo, al menos espero que se los haya pedido amablemente y sin amenaza alguna como es usual en él.

—Ah, sí, amablemente –dijo Green mientras una pequeña gota de sudor escurría por su nuca ante el mal recuerdo de la amabilidad de Max-.

—Pero ya que han venido hasta acá, no sería mala idea que comieran algo. Aquí la comida es deliciosa y los helados son muy buenos.

—¿Nos ves con cara de que traemos dinero? –preguntaba Red de mala gana- No y ya mejor nos vamos.

—No sean así. Además, yo invito –explicaba la chica al tiempo que los arrastraba al interior del restaurante, donde Shade no era la única víctima de las ideas desbaratadas del dueño de la tienda y al mismo tiempo veían por qué había tanto público masculino allí-.

Aquella mesa de madera estaba lindamente decorada pero eso era lo que menos les importaba a ese par de chicos, sino más bien toda la comida que habían pedido y que empezaba a comer con mucha prisa, como si no hubieran probado bocado desde hace días.

—Veo que están más que hambrientos –les observaba Shade nerviosa; aquellos dos habían terminado de comer lo que no tenía mucho les había servido-.

—Culpa a Dylan que nos paró a las cinco de la mañana para trotar un poco en compañía de nuestros pokemon. Y luego la búsqueda en la oscuridad patrocinada por Allen porque según él seguimos siendo torpes en las cuevas oscuras.

—Y finalizando con las cada día más creativas ilusiones hechas por mismagius bajo la directiva de Max-continuaba Red con cansancio; había terminado recargando su cabeza sobre la mesa-.

—Les alegrará saber que por su gran esfuerzo, los chicos y yo hemos decidido que deben tomarse una semana sabática para recobrar fuerzas y volver con más entusiasmo a continuar peleando como es costumbre en ustedes –les reconfortó Shade con una sonrisa-.

—¿Vacaciones? –preguntaba Green sin poder creerlo-.

—Sí, sus vacaciones empiezan a partir de hoy mismo. Nada como un espléndido domingo en una bonita playa. De modo que pueden relajarse, así como lo ha venido a hacer Gold –expuso mirando unas cinco mesas delante de donde estaban; aquel chico efectivamente se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de tres lindas camareras-.

—Y no nos dijo nada el miserable –expresaba Red malhumorado-.

—Shade, ¿podrías prestarnos a tus pokemon un rato? Creo que a Gold le hizo falta recorrer esos quince kilómetros esta mañana –pronunciaba Green en tono asesino-.

—Ustedes siempre tan bromistas –estipulaba Shade. Se despidió brevemente, había tenido que ir por un par de copas de helado de limón para sus dos clientes-.

—No hay duda de que el dueño de este sitio tiene que ser un pervertido de lo peor. Basta con mirar alrededor, sólo hay chicas lindas atendiendo a los clientes –Green intentaba inútilmente de localizar al dueño-.

—Aquí tienen sus postres –la chica depositó aquel par de helados sobre la mesa, no obstante, no permaneció demasiado tiempo allí, ya que había una mesa sin atender y tenía que movilizarse hacia ella - Si me disculpan.

—Señorita, disculpe pero, ¿podría tomar nuestras órdenes? –cuestionó aquel hombre alto, bronceado y de complexión delgada que usaba únicamente aquel bóxer negro y su cabello negro completamente rizado le daba una apariencia clásica de un surfista-.

—¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar?

—Bueno, estábamos preguntándonos qué tal buenas pueden ser las hamburguesas de este sitio, así como los especiales –decía aquel surfista-.

—Todo en nuestro menú posee ingredientes frescos y de calidad; cualquier platillo que usted elija sabrá delicioso –le sonrió con amabilidad-.

—De modo que puedo confiar en tu palabra, ¿verdad?

—Más de un cliente estará de acuerdo en que la comida de aquí es exquisita. Así que no se arrepentirá de nada que ordene.

—Haciendo tan buen promocional es imposible resistirse, y más cuando una adorable mesera como tú me lo dice.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que van a ordenar? –preguntaba cándidamente; no parecía darse cuenta de que esos chicos tenían puestos sus ojos en ella-.

Esos ojos verde marina conjugados con esa piel impecablemente blanca resaltaban ese rizado cabello rosa que llegaba hasta los hombros de aquella joven; al mismo tiempo lucía un fleco fraccionado y que despejaba ligeramente su frente.

Unos pantalones pesqueros azul marino y aquella blusa verde pistache conformaban su simple pero fresca vestimenta.

Y aunque era apreciablemente bonita eso no le limitaba a hacer lo que a los clientes en general sorprendía, pero que en cambio a las meseras les parecía de lo más normal. Aquella recién aparecida chica se encontraba doblando el brazo de aquel chico mientras lo estampaba de lleno contra la mesa al tiempo que aquel electrónico caía al suelo.

—Querido cliente, le pido que se abstenga de traer cámaras fotográficas porque es algo que incomoda a mis chicas, especialmente si lo que intentan conseguir con ella son fotos pervertidas –propuso al tiempo que aquel par de machoke se encargaban de llevar fuera a el resto de los acompañantes- ¿Te encuentras bien Shade? –cuestionó la chica liberando al apresado para que fuera sacado de allí-.

—Sí, no se preocupe jefa –Shade agradeció el gesto y en breve se reunió nuevamente con Red y Green- ¿Algo más que se les ofrezca?

—Bueno, al final resultó ser jefa y no jefe –Green estaba a punto de terminarse su helado-.

—Parece que aquí sólo vienen puros pervertidos, exceptuándonos claro está.

—De vez en cuando vienen chicos así, que sólo quieren fotografiar a las camareras que trabajan aquí, por eso tomo mis precauciones –decía la jefa quien se había aproximado a la mesa-.

—¿Cómo va aquel negocio, jefa? –preguntó Shade con ilusión-.

—De maravilla Shade. Ha sido un completo boom…Una magnifica ida sin duda –avisaba alegremente; sus ojos brillaban candorosamente-.

—¿Pero qué ideas andas aportando? Después de analizar tu mente, no puede ser algo bueno.

—Siempre tan amable Red. Pero esta vez hice algo bueno –hablaba con ilusión Shade- Le propuse a la jefa que como la gran mayoría de las chicas que aquí trabajamos son entrenadoras pokemon y desean obtener experiencia y al mismo tiempo parece que tienen el orgullo suficiente para no dejarse vencer fácilmente…

—Aquí cualquier chico que desee una cita con alguna de las chicas que está aquí, debe retarla y derrotarla para ello. Aunque sería un mal negocio si sólo fura así, por lo que si quiere ese duelo deben pagar por ello, así que si gana no habrá perdida por ninguna de las dos partes.

—De esa manera las ganancias han subido y nuestros sueldos también, ¿verdad chicas? –y aquellas jóvenes contestaron al unísono-.

—Algunas se han dejado derrotar a propósito porque el chico que les desafía les ha gustado –expresaba burlonamente la jefa- Sólo espero que hoy sí te dejen trabajar Shade.

—Esperemos que así sea –su mirada se había cruzado con la de esa chica de ojos miel- Kassandra.

Un traje de baño amatista sobre aquel cuerpo curveado y bien formado; un cabello ondulado y de tonalidad vino sujetado en una delgada trenza a la vez que aquel fleco orientado hacia la derecha, concluían la descripción de aquella despampanante chica que captaba la atención de los chicos rápidamente.

—Hola Shade.

—Por lo que veo tus batallas han concluido ya, Kassandra –expresó la propietaria-.

—Así es. La verdad es que todos eran demasiado fáciles y con ninguno de ellos valía la pena salir –dijo como si nada-.

—Algo lamentable para ti –señalaba Shade colocando aquellas copas de vidrio vacías en su charola-.

—A ellos no los había visto antes –Kassandra recibió a los chicos con una sonrisa-.

—Son amigos de Shade –contestó en automático la dueña- Quizás ellos sean mucho mayor reto que los chicos que han venido a desafiarte.

—No se podría esperar menos de dos entrenadores tan renombrados como ellos…Red y Green en un sitio como éste, quién lo iba a pensar, pero ahora que se presenta la ocasión no sería mala idea de que peleara con alguno de ellos.

—Paso –expuso fastidiado Green- No tengo ganas ni de volver a casa.

—La única chica a la que me interesa derrotar es a Shade, sólo así haré que se retracte de sus palabras y admita que soy superior a ella.

—Y aunque me gustaría enfrentarme a ti Kassandra, debo de irme. Mi turno ha terminado al fin y tengo cosas que comprar de camino a casa. Y si demoro en llegar mi hermano se pondrá de mal humor –rió nerviosamente Shade, esfumándose de la vista de todos para ir por sus cosas-.

—No te enfades Kassandra…-dijo aquellas palabras al aire porque esa chica se había ido furiosa- Nunca cambiará –suspiró- Bueno, esperen aquí a Shade para que puedan irse –se despidió y continúo con su vigilancia-.

Aquel rugido no sólo era intimidante sino verdaderamente sorprendente, especialmente por la criatura del cual emergió. Por aquel breve instante todas las miradas presentes celebraban en silencio el triunfo que conllevaba ahora tener a aquel ser entre sus manos completamente dócil y listo para ir al campo de batalla y probar sus habilidades.

El contenido de agua de esa alberca se desbordaba ante las emersiones continuas de aquel pokemon que se sentía tan a gusto nadando en el interior de esa profunda alberca así como alzando vuelo en el espacio que poseía.

Una escalera permitía acceder a esa zona acuática, no obstante, sólo alguien se había animado a bajar, aparentemente el dueño de ese pokemon que extendía su mano para acariciar a su compañero.

—Este trabajo ha sido el mejor que has hecho en este tiempo, Blake –felicitaba Brooklyn acariciando el mentón de aquel lugia variacolor-.

—Eres demasiado simple de complacer, aunque creía que pedirías algo más imponente que un lugia –sonrió despreocupado- Pero creo que cosas como ésas se aplican a todos en general –expresó; a su ladopermanecía Leia jugueteaba con aquel manaphy que llevaba en brazos-.

—Tú eres el que está más que complacido por ese siniestro pokemon –Brooklyn sacó aquella pokebola, misma que poseía un tono un poco peculiar; ésta era completamente de un tono carmesí con una línea horizontal negra que dividía el esférico- Con esto completo mi equipo –agradeció tras capturar a aquel lugia con una facilidad abrumadora por esa pokebola-.

—Creo que eso es una novedad colectiva –expresaba Hassel contemplando su pokebola, que aunque poseía el mismo patrón que la de Brooklyn, la tonalidad de ésta era celeste- Gracias por este pequeño perro de fuego –sonrió felizmente-.

—El precio lo vale sin duda Blake depositó sus manos en sus bolsillos- Y a todo esto, ¿ya lograron atrapar a los últimos sobrevivientes de lo ocurrido en aquel momento? –preguntó de forma general-.

—No cabe duda de por qué siguen sobreviviendo hasta estos días. No sólo son fuertes, sino bastante astutos. Se mueven fácilmente entre este mundo y el mundo umbrío, por no mencionar que se desplazan constantemente y no parecen tener interés alguno en ir tras Shade, ya que estuvimos merodeando unos días cerca de donde ella permanece junto a los demás –opinó Leia-.

—Logramos lastimarlos un poco, pero escaparon en última instancia pese a que Luna y Estrella les acorralaron –completaba el informe Hassel-.

—Motivo más grande para terminar con todos ellos. ¿Cuántos se supone que quedan? –preguntaba Brooklyn-.

—Hasta donde tengo registro, cuatro únicamente. Bueno, es un número aceptable después de que se tenían contados cerca de 150 –explicó Blake como si nada-.

—Al menos han servido de algo –sonreía Leia-.

—Aunque es una prioridad eliminarlos por completo, hay asuntos importantes de los que debemos ocuparnos –un maletín permanecía a su lado, resultando bastante llamativo pese a su simpleza; ahora sus camaradas observaban el objeto, sabían de antemano lo que en su interior se resguardaba- Saben lo que tienen que hacer con esto, ¿verdad? Pronto será una vez más esa especial fecha y para ese día esto debe estar en el lugar exacto…Gracias a la ignorancia generalizada, tenemos una ventaja sorprendente.

—¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos? –preguntó Leia-.

—Ellos probablemente intenten detenernos o destruir esto, lo que sean capaces de lograr primero. No olvides que no hay mucho que puedan hacer debido a que Sol posee uno de las cuatro piezas del rompecabezas. Por lo que sólo tienen una opción, misma que nos encargaremos de tomar –indicaba Blake- No dejen que la nostalgia invada sus corazones –bromeaba con una amplia sonrisa-.

—Oye Blake –llamaba Leia, atrapando la atención del chico-.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Espero que no te haya molestado, pero, ¿recuerdas a los que andaban alterando la paz entre los líderes de gimnasio?

—Así que ya fuiste a alterar su juicio –expresaba con cierta maravilla-.

—Desde hace poco tiempo. Les entregué uno de nuestros maravillosos productos para que no tuvieran que preocuparse por el cansancio de sus compañeros de combate. Y bueno, como soy tan bondadosa les di tres pokemon a cada uno de ellos, con la simple condición de que se divirtieran en las ciudades y les enseñaran a esos líderes quiénes mandan.

—Esos entrenadores y algunos eventos desafortunados mantendrán ocupados al grupo de Red y compañía. Eso servirá de mucho –pronunció Hassel complacido-.

—Pero no olviden que si queremos hundir a ese barco por completo, tenemos que deshacernos de los capitanes de la embarcación. Mermar la moral siempre será lo primordial en cualquier asalto –formuló Blake viéndose más que pensativo- De modo que se me ocurrió algo interesante que podría desencadenar dos reacciones, las dos agradables a mi percepción.

—Tu cabeza siempre tiene ideas un poco turbias, Blake –Brooklyn esbozó una media sonrisa en sus labios- Pero será divertido hacerlo, de modo que explícanos lo que tienes en mente.

Después de aquel largo viaje al fin se encontraban descendiendo del enorme barco que había arribado sin contratiempo alguno en la Isla Roca Roja, ubicada en el mar de la región Johto. No demorarían demasiado en darse cuenta de que se hallaban en Ciudad Escarlata, bien conocida por su famoso concurso de Copa Remolino, celebrada cada tres años para demostrar la maestría de los entrenadores de pokemon tipo agua.

Aquel nuevo ambiente fascinaba a las chicas quienes estaban emocionadas por recorrer la ciudad, hacer compras y olvidarse de los molestos entrenamientos que agobiaron a sus amigos, razón por la cual no podían divertirse demasiado.

Cada quien cargaba sus maletas y se desplazaban con cierta lentitud entre las coloridas casas, centros de entretenimiento y compras, y multitud de edificaciones que le proporcionaban a la ciudad todo lo necesario para ser visitada, más allá de la majestuosa vista marina.

—Por lo que leí la Copa Remolino se celebrará en una semana. ¡Será en verdad emocionante! –exclamaba Misty toda conmocionada-.

—Sería buena que participaras Misty, es tu fuerte después de todo –comentaba Blue-.

—Aunque nos iremos de aquí dentro de una semana, en realidad –indicó Max-.

—Pero ustedes pueden quedarse y participar en la Copa –agregaba Allen- Tampoco vamos a obligarlas a que se priven de ese concurso.

—Y después se pondrán a entrenar como maniáticos, ¿no es verdad? –criticaba Misty observando a los causantes de aquellos entrenamientos sin fin-.

—Es así como funciona este mundo –decía Max- Si se quedan estáticos algún día vendrá alguien y les hará morder el polvo de forma humillante. Además, poseemos enemigos que a diferencia de los entrenadores promedio, les importa muy poco las personas en general. Así que también les sirve de medida de protección.

—Y consideren que si ellos siguen entrenándose y al mismo tiempo teniéndolas cerca, es porque no quieren que nada malo les ocurra –apuntó Allen-.

—Después de que los asuntos queden arreglados, podrán volver a sus vidas habituales y olvidarse de estos tormentosos entrenamientos. Así que sólo tengan un poco de paciencia –expresaba Dylan-.

—Y ya que están aquí, disfruten de su estadía y olvídense de la rutina que vivíamos día con día –completó Shade-.

—Así que mejor no se quejen más y vayamos a disfrutar de lo grande –proponía animosamente Gold mientras se le veía energizado y listo para la acción-.

—No creo que haya problema si nos quedamos un poco más, ¿cierto Max? –comentó Green-.

—Eso habría que considerarlo…-no completó su frase gracias a que aquel celular molesto empezó a sonar- Un mensaje –abrió el mensaje y leyó rápidamente; después de unos segundos lo cerró como si nada y suspiró- Tienen una suerte…

—¿Qué sucede ahora? –preguntó Shade-.

—La persona que nos hizo el gran favor de traernos hasta acá, me ha informado que durante esta semana recorrerá una ruta completamente diferente y que sólo le será posible recogernos, justamente al cierre de la Copa. Ya que hay embarcaciones menores que tomarán esta ruta y sus servicios no son requeridos de momento –contestó Max-.

—¡Este tiene que ser nuestro día de suerte! –profería felizmente-.

—Ahora sí tendremos unas vacaciones de verdad –Blue sólo se podía imaginar la cantidad de ropa que iba a comprarse y los lujos a los que sucumbiría-.

—Es la primera vez que visitó esta ciudad, de modo que recorreré muy bien cada sitio –expresaba Yellow-.

—Creo que esto está saliendo mejor de lo que esperábamos, ¿no Red? –decía Green-.

—De momento sí. Aunque considera que cuando volvamos, ellos nos harán conocer el infierno terrenal por los días desperdiciados andando de turistas en la isla –hablaba con cierto desánimo Red-.

—Y ya que nos quedaremos más tiempo, sólo hay algo que falta por decir –Misty señaló a aquella chica de ojos bicolor, mirándole fijamente- Tú y yo tendremos un enfrentamiento en la Copa Remolino, así que más vale que te prepares, Shade.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Hola nuevamente a todos! :D Ya que han tenido paz de mí, he venido a atormentarles como es costumbre :P Y al parecer nuestros héroes están tomando un período vacacional, o eso es lo que parece a simple vista XD Supongo que Misty no piensa lo mismo. En fin, como soy una persona que no puede dejar una situación en buenos términos y calmada, se han de imaginar lo que les esperará después de que este cap avance (igual el título les dice mucho al respecto xD). En fin, sin más que agregar, espero que disfruten la historia! Besos y abrazos a todos, especialmente a los lectores fantasma, espero sigan echándole un vistazo a la historia y la continúen hasta el final! Chauu!**

**Capítulo 41: Preludio**

—¿Cómo dices? –cuestionaba Shade con incredulidad mirando a Misty con confusión-.

—Lo que he dicho Shade. Participarás en la Copa Remolino –sonrió desafiante- Allí mediremos nuestras habilidades.

—Pero si es para entrenadores que manejan pokemon tipo agua. Yo sólo tengo uno en mi equipo –indicaba Shade-.

—Sin contar que es considerado tipo dragón también –aclaraba Dylan-.

—No creo que sea demasiado difícil para ti conseguir otro pokemon tipo agua antes de que la Copa dé inicio –Misty estaba decidida en enfrentarle-.

—No, no creo que sea un problema eso, pero no tengo deseos de participar en ninguna competencia ni deseos de enfrentarme a ti o a cualquier otro entrenador –se excusaba la chica-.

—No me digas que tienes miedo de perder contra mí, Shade –retó Misty- ¿Es eso acaso?

—En lo absoluto, solamente que no me place participar en la Copa Remolino, es todo.

—Vamos Shade, es una buena oportunidad para que te distraigas. Además, como te falta un pokemon puedes pedirnos prestado uno a nosotros –le sugería Allen calmadamente- Max puede prestarte su vaporeon o si no te complace puedo ofrecerte mi milotic o en todo caso, tomar el feraligator de Dylan.

—Como puedes ver tienes muy buenas opciones al alcance de tus manos –comentaba Dylan-.

—Pero hagámoslo mejor. Shade participará, pero con una condición –irrumpió Max-.

—¿Qué clase de condición?¿Y cómo es que tú decidirás eso Max? –preguntaba Misty con cierta molestia-.

—La condición será que cada una de ustedes emplee un pokemon experimentado, en caso de Shade sería su gyarados, en tu caso, eres libre de elegir al más fuerte de tu equipo si así lo deseas. Pero el segundo pokemon que utilicen en la competencia tendrá que ser uno que atrapen y entrenen durante el período de tiempo que resta para que dé inicio de la competencia.

De esa manera quien venza de las dos, demostrará claramente que sabe cómo elegir y entrenar a sus pokemon, demostrándose en el momento del combate. Es un modo de establecer que son capaces de lograr que un pokemon obtenga el éxito con poco tiempo a su lado –sonrió astutamente Max-.

—No es para nada una mala idea –a Dylan le agradaba bastante la idea; eso de los entrenamientos de duración eran su especialidad- Me agrada. ¿Y si participamos todos? Eso lo haría todo mucho más emocionante.

—Me parece excelente –apoyaba Allen- Por mí no hay problema alguno.

—Si eso quieren, está bien –espetaba Max-.

—¿Tú no piensas competir Max? –cuestionó Gold-.

—Estaré complacido viendo a Shade participar, o en todo caso, a ella y los otros –aclaraba con una media sonrisa; sus amigos estaban más que seguros que sólo quería divertirse viéndoles sufrir en el concurso-.

—¿Entonces qué opinas Shade? –interrogaba Misty- Participemos con la regla que ha puesto Max.

—Ummm…Supongo que podría ser interesante de esa manera.

—Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo. Vayamos al sitio que reservamos y empecemos a atrapar al pokemon que participará en la competencia –Dylan ya se había encargado de tomar a Shade del brazo igual que Allen; estaban mu entusiasmados-.

—¿C-Chicos?

—Y la diversión empieza…-Max sonrió con discreción al observar cómo se llevaban a su hermana esos dos- para mí, claro está.

—Max…tiene una mente maquiavélica…-indicaba Green con cierto miedo-.

—Esa descripción se queda corta –agregó Red-.

¿Cuánto tiempo les había llevado llegar hasta la pequeña residencia en la que se hospedarían y que se hallaba a escaso tiempo de la playa?¿Cómo es que ahora se encontraba con una caña de pescar, carnada y un bañador blanco de dos piezas?

—¿Cómo fue que pasamos del puerto hasta acá? –se cuestionaba Shade internamente mientras extrañamente había terminado sobre aquel hermoso milotic-.

—Aquí no habrá problema encontrando a tu segundo pokemon concursante Shade –Allen se encontraba nadando plácidamente y no demoró en aproximarse hacia donde se encontraba ella-.

—Aunque no sé si desees un pokemon en especial –se decía a sí mismo Dylan al tiempo que se mantenía flotando sobre el agua-.

—Yo no hice nada para meterme en todo este embrollo. Y Max complicándolo todo.

—Bueno, es de esperarse. Ella te ve como su rival –aclaraba Dylan con seriedad-.

—Por lo que quiere superarte en todos los aspectos posibles –agregaba Allen-.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada para que me mire de ese modo –suspiraba Shade-.

—Está más que claro que siente celos de que pases tanto tiempo entrenando con Red. Ella no se molestaba con los entrenamientos hasta que te tocó a ti hacerlo –informaba Allen pensativo- Y bueno, se llevan en lo que cabe bien.

—Una mujer enamorada es una mujer celosa y peligrosa. Por lo que al contemplar que una chica linda como tú pasa mucho tiempo con el chico que le atrae, pues los problemas empiezan a asomarse –Dylan la veía de soslayo, analizando su reacción-.

—Ella conoce mejor que nosotros a Red, por lo que debería estar más que segura que al señor obsesionado con su gorra roja no le interesan las cosas sentimentales y que pasa completamente de ellas.

—A veces las situaciones cambian, especialmente cuando aparecen las personas correctas –Allen parecía estar haciendo referencia a algo más-.

—Me pregunto qué pokemon atraparé –Shade no parecía haberse fijado que su caña de pescar se movía, señal de que había picado algo-.

—Ah, pues jala de la caña de pescar para ver qué atrapaste.

Jaló aquella caña lo mejor que pudo, apresurándose para que aquel pokemon no escapara. Después de unos minutos de lucha podía observarse a la desprevenida presa que aleteaba frenéticamente.

—¿Oye eso no es de pura casualidad…un feebas? –lanzó Dylan-.

—Aunque hay algo raro en él…¿no creen? –cuestionaba Shade viendo al lila pokemon de aletas grisáceas-.

—Umm, sólo tiene colores exóticos. No le gusta verse igual que los demás –bromeaba Dylan-.

—Intentemos atraparlo –Shade lo liberó del anzuelo, notando de inmediato que ni siquiera luchaba por escapar- Se le ve tan lleno de paz.

—Por lo regular salpican y se agitan, y esas cosas –Allen observaba la inmensa tranquilidad del curioso pokemon-.

—Bueno, y antes de que otra cosa suceda –sacó rápidamente una pokebola de tonos dorados y negros-.

—Oye chica, suelta eso, es nuestro –advertía aquella voz masculina que se acercaba a enorme velocidad-.

El agua se agitó debido a la rapidez con la que se movían esas motos acuáticas, especialmente en el momento en que éstas se detuvieron frente a ellos, mirándolos con burla y superioridad. Se trataba de tres chicos, los tres fornidos, bronceados y con el tono de cabello que iba desde el verde olivo, pasando al carmesí y finalizando en el azul rey. Todos ellos llevaban un bañador consistente en un bóxer de tonalidades claras.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes? –cuestionó en tono duro Dylan, quien se había posicionado frente a milotic junto con Allen-.

—Ese pokemon es nuestro. El muy tonto se nos escapó en el instante en que lo mandamos a pelear contra un pokemon salvaje y por lo que veo intentó escapar dejándose atrapar por esa chica –dijo el sujeto de cabellera verde-.

—Por lo que será mejor que no lo devuelvan por las buenas –estipuló amenazante el de cabello carmesí-.

—O podrían salir lastimados mocosos –agregó de forma ruda el último chico-.

—Como aborrezco a los tipejos como ustedes –sentenció Dylan mirando de reojo a Allen con una sonrisa cómplice-.

—Especialmente a los que son incapaces de ver lo bueno que puede llegar a tener un pokemon –comunicó Allen-.

—¡Basta de tonterías! –gritó aquel hombre pelirrojo liberando a un monstruoso tentacruel; pronto un wailord y un sharpedo se unieron a la fiesta-.

—…Dragonite, usa furia dragón.

—Mismagius, pulso umbrío.

—Feraligator, hidrobomba.

Aquel hermoso pokemon continuaba avanzando sobre el mar, pero ahora ya no se adentraba más en él, sino todo lo contrario, se acercaba hasta la orilla de la playa.

Al tocar la caliente y fina arena deseaban volver al delicioso mar, pero la hora de la comida había llegado y ninguno de los presentes iba a esperar más tiempo.

—¿Ya atrapaste a tu pokemon, Shade? –cuestionó Misty liberando a aquel lanturn-.

—Sí, ya lo hice –contestó alegre mostrando con orgullo su ultraball-.

—¿Qué fue? –preguntó Max-.

—Un feebas.

—¿Sabes el trabajo que te tomará hacer de él un pokemon fuerte, Shade? –deliberaba Misty-.

—Lo sé, pero ya lo atrapé y ahora lo entreno como es debido. Y si no puedo hacer que sea tan fuerte como para imponerse en el torneo, entonces confiaré en que gyarados hará su mejor esfuerzo.

—Es un reto admirable –agregaba Max- Pero ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre y lo mejor será que vayamos a comer. Ya me encargué de reservar en el restaurant del hotel, así que movámonos.

—¡Sí, señor! –exclamaron esos tres viejos amigos suyos al unísono, para después morirse de la risa-.

—Pero qué graciosos salieron ustedes tres –mencionó con malhumor Max antes de empujar a esos amigos suyos hacia el hotel-.

La tina había sido llenada hasta el tope con agua refrescante a la vez que aquel pokemon acuático parecía encantado de estar allí aún con el reducido espacio; aunque era mucho más feliz cuando era alimentado con aquellos cubos azules que comía sin miramiento alguno.

—Le gustan, eso ya es una ventaja enorme –estipulaba Shade sonriendo; todavía permanecía sentada frente a la que resultaba ser su tina de baño-.

—¿Y ahora dónde se supone que te bañarás, eh? –Red permanecía parado y recargado sobre el borde de la puerta con la mirada puesta en aquel llamativo pokemon-.

—Le pediré permiso para bañarme a Allen, así que no hay problema. De este modo feebas estará relativamente cómodo, podré darle estos pokécubos para aumentar su belleza y luego un entrenamiento ligero…

—¿Con esos pokemon monstruosos que tienes?

—Sólo dices eso porque tienes envidia de que tengo un feebas y tú no –ella trataba de ignorar el tema de sus pokemon-.

—Sigo pensándolo, ¿por qué te siguen esos pokemon de colores exóticos? –preguntó Red-.

—También me tienes envidia de eso –murmuraba con una sonrisa burlona-.

—Me pregunto si te pongo en una caña de pescar, ¿los pokemon que picarán serán todos shinys?

—No dejaré que me pongas en una caña de pescar. Ya suficiente tuve cuando me llevabas en contra de mi voluntad usando a tu venusaur –dijo con lamento, recordando ese pasado-.

—Admítelo, sería divertido.

—Para ti, para mí no –se quejó; ahora le miraba de reojo de manera asesina-.

—Aunque al final no debiste de haber aceptado el reto de Misty si no querías participar –habló Red con naturalidad- Ella siempre es así de competitiva.

—Es que parece que tú eres un cabeza hueca –comentó sin encarar al chico-.

—¿Y ahora a qué se debe esa agresividad, eh? –inquirió sin mirarla-.

—Me pregunto si sólo te haces o eres muy bueno fingiendo –expuso en tono bajo, pero era inevitable que aquel chico no escuchara-.

—Más bien dicho no comprendo tu comportamiento.

—Pues eso es porque no hay ningún comportamiento que entender –explicó como si nada, acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su feebas-.

—¿Y estás segura de que podrás hacer que ese pez evolucione para antes de la competencia? –cambió de tema el pelinegro-.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo; tampoco he dicho que vaya hacerlo evolucionar para ese momento. No todos los pokemon evolucionan tan prontamente.

—Entonces debiste de haber atrapado otro pokemon que al menos supiera algo más que placaje y salpicadura.

—Sí, supongo que eso es algo que es imposible de cuestionarte –decía con aquella gotita de sudor recorriéndole la nuca- Pero ahora se me hace cruel dejarle encerrado en su pokebola y olvidarme de él.

—Bueno, con ese gyarados es difícil que te derroten, por lo que podría no ser necesario que uses a feebas.

—En eso tienes razón. De igual modo entrenaré con este feebas –no demoró en ponerse de pie y darse cuenta de que alguien se había tomado las molestias de encender el televisor del cuarto-.

—Pareces muy interesado en algo, Max –Red se acercó a donde permanecía el aludido, clavando su mirada en las noticas de la noche-.

_Se pide cordialmente a la comunidad que si ha visto a alguno de los siguientes chicos, por favor informe de inmediato a los teléfonos que están apareciendo en este momento en la parte baja de la pantalla. Cada uno de estos chicos desapareció hace menos de un mes mientras se encontraban visitando alguna de las Islas de la Región Johto. _

_Cada uno de ellos fueron avistados por última ocasión por lugareños en las mismas zonas dentro de cada isla. Se pide precaución tanto a entrenadores como al público general para evitar que esto se extienda a otras ciudades. Así mismo se agradecerá cualquier información aportada._

—¿Entrenadores desaparecidos? –preguntaba Red a sí mismo-.

—Por lo que estuve viendo en las noticas, de un mes para acá han desaparecido cerca de quince entrenadores entre las Isla Punto Azul, Isla Roca Amarilla, Isla Roca Plateada e Isla Roca Roja. Ninguna de sus pertenencias fueron encontradas. También se tienen cercadas las zonas en las que se les vio por última vez.

—Es un número considerable de entrenadores. No puede hacerse pasar por un mero secuestro serial –comentaba Red seriamente-.

—Hay que tener cuidado, ya que al desconocer quien está haciendo esto, así como las razones por las que atrapó a esos quince entrenadores, vuelve a cualquiera de nosotros en posibles objetivos –estipuló Shade-.

—No quiero que nadie se alarme, pero deben estar prevenidos y esto sólo lo harán cuando sepan la seriedad de esto. Porque para que haya transcurrido tanto tiempo sin encontrar pista de alguno de esos entrenadores desaparecidos, quiere decir que el que lo está haciendo es demasiado astuto y por lo tanto, peligroso –ya se había encargado de apagar el televisor, no tenía sentido continuar mortificándose de forma innecesaria- Me encargaré de trasmitir esto. Así que si piensan salir del hotel, no lo hagan en solitario –fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de allí-.

—Ni quién quisiera tener vacaciones –se mofaba Red-.

—Ni se te ocurra ir a investigar tú solo. Ya escuchaste, no es buena idea merodear de forma solitaria.

—¿Preocupada de que me pase algo? –cuestionó sin descaro viendo la mirada un tanto asombrada de Shade-.

—Umm…Si tantas ganas tienes de salir y ver qué pasa, adelante –ordenó sin mirarlo-.

—Eso mismo es lo que haré –dijo sin ningún tono de broma mientras se dirigía a la salida-.

—¿Qué?¿Estás loco o qué? –cuestionaba con cierto sobresalto; no le tomó demasiado tiempo en interponerse entre la puerta y Red-.

—Ya que no tendré nada más que hacer hasta que empiece aquella competencia iré a ver quién es el que está detrás de todo esto.

—No, no irás a ninguna parte esta noche.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer para detenerme?¿Golpearme acaso, como lo hiciste esa noche?

—Sólo fue una cachetada, no sé de qué te quejas Red.

—Pues no fue para nada liviana, ¿eh? Ahora hazte a un lado.

—¡Qué no lo haré y punto! –exclamó decididamente ella, pegándose un poco más a la puerta-.

—Hazte a un lado he dicho –estableció Red un poco molesto; había quedado frente a la chica sólo para colocar sus manos a cada lado de ella-.

—No tiene cordura alguna en ir a desafiar algo que no conoces, Red. ¿Qué tal si es algo mucho peor que Sol?¿Qué tal si es algo que no sabes cómo enfrentarlo y sólo por ello terminas metiéndote en graves apuros? Medita un poco las cosas antes de actuar, no seas tan impulsivo.

—¿Por qué eres tan terca? Sólo déjame pasar y ya. Sé cuidarme solo de antemano y no necesito que alguien como tú esté preocupándose por mí.

—Pues qué pena por ti, Red, pero no te irás de aquí. Aunque claro, podrías intentar darme un buen golpe y así escaparte –lo observaba fijamente, analizando con cuidado al chico, en cualquier instante podría hacer algo para cumplir su preciado anhelo de abandonar la habitación-.

—Pero qué necedad la tuya Shade. Estás exagerando demasiado las cosas.

—Yo no estoy exagerando las cosas ni nada por el estilo –se defendía la chica- Lo único que pasa es que tú…-dijo reduciendo cada vez más el tono de su voz hasta el punto en que éste se apagó-.

—¿Shade…? –cuestionó aquel chico quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ni tampoco sabía las razones por las que ella simplemente había perdido el conocimiento abruptamente-.

Aquel número enorme de fotografías sepia y a color permanecían sobre el suelo, como si quien las hubiera tenido en sus manos hubiera caído en la total desesperación y optara mejor por alejarlas de su vista en un movimiento rápido y violento.

Su silla permanecía lejos del escritorio principal y el mundo de fotos a su alrededor indicándole que algo estaba saliendo rotundamente mal y que se le estaba yendo por completo de las manos. ¿Qué era lo que tenía tan angustiado a aquel hombre de traje blanco y fino?¿Qué provocaba que esa mirada estuviera llena tanto de pesar como de cólera?

La puerta que conducía a aquel despacho simplemente se abrió sin siquiera pedir permiso de acceso; una mujer de cabello corto y bermellón cuyos ojos eran como el chocolate, se adentró, portando un traje típico de oficina tonalidad gris. Ella al igual que su aparente jefe, expresaba impotencia y enfado.

—Dr. Steve -llamó la mujer que fungía como secretaría-.

—¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? Dímelo Mandy.

—No debe culparse. Ha hecho lo mejor que está a su alcance.

—¿Lo mejor?¿A esto le llamas lo mejor? –cuestionaba irritado; no podía despegar su mirar de todas esas fotos, esas pruebas tangibles que simplemente se incrementaban sin piedad- ¿Sabes cuántas vidas hemos perdido desde el momento en que esa organización volvió a tener actividad? Las vidas se cuentan en cientos…sin contar las que se fueron antes que se renovara la organización.

—Pero al mismo tiempo se han salvado existencias…

—Míseras si se les compara con todas las que han sido apagadas.

—La manera en que son elegidas, es un juego de azar. Era imposible adivinar quiénes iban a ser atacados y quiénes no –alentaba la secretaría tratando de mantenerse firme ante la mirada molesta de su jefe-.

—Lo sé…Y tampoco tenemos tantos hombres como recursos tienen todos ellos.

—¿Debería informarse a la policía la defunción de todos esos entrenadores que desaparecieron en las islas de región Johto?

—Esperemos un poco más Mandy, primero debemos asegurarnos completamente que sus vidas realmente fueron apagadas. Podría hallarse un superviviente.

—No sabe cuánto deseo eso, Dr. Steve.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más estaremos varados en esta pesadilla?¿Cuándo podrá parar esto?¿Cuántas vidas más tienes que apagar para sentirte satisfecho, Blake, cuántas más?


	42. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42: Sigilo**

¿Cómo había llegado a su cama cuando lo último que recordaba era haber contemplado que todo se ponía de negro?¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo tan cansado cuando no había realizado mayor esfuerzo físico?

—¿Qué pasó? –decía Shade entreabriendo los ojos, topándose inmediatamente con aquel umbreon shiny que lamió su mejilla al verle volver en sí-.

—Te desmayaste repentinamente –le informaba Red quien se mantenía sentado en uno de los sillones individuales de la recámara-.

—Recuerdo haber comido bien –sin esfuerzo alguno se sentó sobre la cama; pero repentinamente experimentó aquella ligera punzada en su cabeza- No me asoleé demasiado…así que no sé por qué me ha pasado esto…

—Ni idea –el pelinegro miraba en otra dirección cruzado totalmente de brazos- Ya es prácticamente media noche.

—¿Tanto así? Pero cuando te ibas a ir no eran ni las ocho de la noche…

—Dormiste prácticamente cuatro horas. Creo que lo tuyo ya es algo grave –habló con burla-.

—Podría ser cierto –sonrió un poco, intentando ponerse de pie, pero todo terminó en un fracaso; habría de meter sus manos para sostenerse apuradamente del borde de la cama para amortiguar la caída-.

—Creo que ése desmayo es indicio de algo más –mencionaba con cierta seriedad Red; ya se había puesto de pie para llegar hasta donde la problemática chica se encontraba-.

—Supongo que con dormir un poco más todo quedará solucionado –explicaba con cierto nerviosismo intentando levantarse para recostarse una vez más-.

—No tienes remedio –suspiró brevemente, ayudándole a sentarse en la orilla de la cama-.

—Me sorprende que no te hayan venido a buscar.

—Ya vinieron. ¿Es que acaso estabas media inconsciente cuando eso ocurrió? –soltó sarcástico-.

—Mero instinto femenino, es todo.

—¿Segura que estás bien? –preguntó Red-.

—Ya te dije que sólo requiero dormir y estaré como nueva. Posiblemente sea el cansancio acumulado o algo así. Sería buena idea que tú también intentaras irte a dormir.

—Eso mismo haré –expresó sin mucha expresión y simplemente empezó a caminar directo a la salida-.

—Y mejor ni pienses en ir a buscar al causante de las desapariciones –advirtió Shade- Porque si lo haces raichu te dará una descarga –advertía divertida; aquel entrenador apenas se había percatado de que era seguido por aquel gran ratón eléctrico que le miraba animadamente mientras de sus mejillas saltaban chispas eléctricas-.

—Qué amable de tu parte –dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo saliendo de allí en compañía de aquel raichu-.

—Max…-pronunció tras haber tomado el celular y marcado-.

—¿Qué sucede Shade? No demoraré demasiado tiempo en volver.

—No me siento nada bien…Otra vez esas pesadillas vuelven a mi mente…y ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie por más de un minuto.

—Mandaré a Dylan y a Allen para ya inmediatamente. Mientras tanto procurar estar en compañía de alguien más, de ese modo se mantendrán al margen –expresó con enorme preocupación-.

—No saldré de mi habitación y umbreon se encargará de vigilar. Me mantendré despierta hasta que Dylan y Allen lleguen.

—Ya van en camino –comentó Max-.

—¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Sólo corroboramos las sospechas que teníamos. No me sorprende el comprobar por completo que son ellos los que están detrás de todo esto. Está más que claro lo que quieren lograr con todo esto.

—Infundir pánico…Reducir la moral a nada…

—Sabemos que Blake es muy cuidadoso con lo que hace; por lo que cuando se trata de este tipo de cosas, éstas sólo son encontradas si él así lo desea.

—Intenta hacer lo mismo que hizo con nosotros hace años atrás –sonrió con cierta amargura- ¿Significa que ellos están siguiendo nuestros propios pasos? O mejor dicho, ¿les aguarda el mismo destino que se nos reservó a nosotros en ese instante? –cuestionó Shade con pesar; su mirada se entristecía ligeramente-.

—Espero que no sea de ese modo. Los milagros no ocurren por segundas ocasiones.

—Ya lo sé…

—¿Quieres seguir platicando para no dormirte, cierto? No pensé que estuvieras tan cansada.

—Yo mucho menos –bostezó y cabeceó un poco- Pero tengo malas experiencias referentes a quedarme dormida cuando una de esas cosas está mirándome tan fijamente.

—Sigamos hablando, ¿te parece? –Max trataba de tranquilizarla, no deseaba que se llenara de pánico-.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con ello –dijo un poco más animada- Ahora que lo pienso, realmente han mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que los conocimos, ¿no crees?

—Se han vuelto más fuertes, de eso no cabe duda. Un poco más de tu tirano entrenamiento y estarán listos. Después de eso, el crecimiento que obtengan quedará en cada uno de ellos. Nosotros les dimos las herramientas necesarias para poder continuar.

—Tú que los dejaste todos traumados con tus alucinaciones, Max. Hasta pensaron que yo era una de ellas.

—Dime algo Shade.

—¿Qué pasa Max?

—¿Te has encariñado con él, no es verdad?

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Sabes de quién hablo, Shade. Me refiero a Red.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que me encariñé con él? Digo, me llevo muy bien con todos los demás, no sólo con él.

—Esto me recuerda a años atrás cuando te pregunté lo mismo, sólo que en ese momento era de Dylan de quien hablábamos.

—Mmm…Ya tiene un tiempo de ello –indicaba sin mucha expresión facial en su rostro- Aunque llegara a tener un interés parecido por él, yo sé que…

—No te atormentes más con ello Shade.

—Umm…Creo que alguien toca a la puerta –apuntaba Shade, no demorando en preguntar de quién se trataba- Dylan, Allen.

—Ahora me siento mucho más tranquilo. Te dejaré con ellos…Regresaré mañana por la mañana.

—Ten mucho cuidado Max –suplicó Shade-.

—Así será –dijo como último antes de colgar-.

—Pueden pasar –expuso con alivio Shade-.

Tocaron tres veces a la puerta antes de que ésta fuera al fin atendida, permitiéndoles acceder al interior de aquel cuarto. Aunque era un poco sorpresivo ver a aquel conjunto de jóvenes jugando cartas de forma calmada a semejantes horas de la noche, era algo que pasaba desapercibido por quienes habían llegado recientemente y se les veía ligeramente acalorados y con la respiración alterada.

—¿Pero a dónde se han ido a correr ustedes dos? –preguntaba burlonamente Misty, quien miraba con cierta curiosidad a los dos chicos que seguían parados en el umbral mirando en todas direcciones-.

—De pura casualidad, ¿no han visto a Shade? –cuestionó de inmediato Allen-.

—Ella se quedó en su habitación –contestó Red- Estaba bastante cansada.

—Allen –señaló Dylan antes de salir corriendo de aquel sitio sin dar explicación alguna de nada-.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? –cuestionó Green-.

—Creíamos que Shade estaría con ustedes, ya que no estaba en su habitación ahorita que fuimos a verla y se encontraba su celular allí. Ella no suele salir sin él…Pero ahora…

—¡Allen! –gritó Dylan desde el pasillo-.

—Posiblemente esté en alguna parte del hotel –mencionó como último antes de salir de allí prácticamente corriendo-.

—Shade no es de quien se marche sin decir a dónde va –Gold estaba en toda la razón-.

—Y ellos no parecían muy calmados. Lucían más bien como si ya hubieran recorrido todo el hotel en busca de ella –agregaba Green con preocupación-.

—Podríamos echar un vistazo –comentó Gold; parecía más que listo para abandonar la habitación-.

—No es mala idea –agregaba Green al tiempo que preparaba sus cosas- ¿No vienes Red?

—Si voy con ustedes, ellas se quedarán solas y sabes que con lo que anda rondando allá afuera no podemos estar seguros.

—En eso tiene mucha razón –expuso Gold-.

—Entonces encárgate de ellas –pidió Green como último, antes de salir de allí-.

—Green está muy motivado –señalaba Blue-.

—Tal pareciera que Green empieza a interesarse por algo más que las batallas pokemon –se atrevía a decir Misty animadamente-.

—¿Realmente lo creen? –preguntó con cierta inocencia Yellow-.

—A él no le interesaría una chica tan poco convencional como Shade –añadía Red como sí nada-.

—Pero ésas son las mejores, Red –Gold sonreía con alegría y descaro; esas palabras eran tan típicas de él- Pero en fin, me marcho. ¡Buena suerte Red y que no vayan a abusar de ti! –gritaba, carcajeándose a morir a la vez que corría a toda prisa-.

¿Quién podría siquiera imaginar que bajo aquel manto terrestre pudiera existir esa angosta entrada donde apuradamente una persona de delgada complexión era capaz de atravesar?¿Por qué la maleza y ese nido de plantas rastreras habían cubierto con recelo ese pasadizo que conducía indudablemente hacia algo que había sido olvidado por los años y escondido por la oscuridad?

La luz era necesaria, pero no era imprescindible y aún con todas las dificultades, quien transitaba aquella ruta confiaba plenamente en todos sus sentidos y no requería de luz de cualquier tipo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron ante el final de aquel túnel; el fondo era confuso, por la penumbra que imposibilitada vislumbrar lo que estuviera allí escondido. Sin embargo, eso no molestaba en lo absoluto a quien había llegado aparentemente a su meta.

—Aquí nada cambió…Nada…-susurraba en tono bajo aquel joven de ojos carmesí, quien pese a sentir aquel frío escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal, no se movió en lo más mínimo ni obedeció a su creciente curiosidad-.

—Fue una trampa bastante simple –estipulaba aquella presencia femenina-.

—Sólo te informo que atrapaste a la persona equivocada. Ella no es como el desquiciado que quisiste exterminar en ese momento –Max miraba de reojo a quien se había convertido en su silenciosa sombra esa noche de recorrido-.

—Escapar hubiera sido lo mejor para ella en ese momento…pero en cambio decidió quedarse, enfrentarnos y salvarlo.

—No son los únicos que tienen ese deseo de terminar con ellos…No lo son…-dijo sin misericordia alguna contemplando la figura de su hermana, quien estaba siendo controlada como una simple marioneta-.

—Los humanos jamás podrán entender nuestro sufrimiento. Ustedes han sido la raíz de la gran mayoría de nuestras desgracias.

—No todos somos como ellos…o como aquellos que sólo buscan la manera de traer el sufrimiento –depositó una vez más su mirada en aquel fondo oscurecido; hablaba con serenidad pese a que sabía de antemano que se encontraba expuesto de forma tan crucial contra un enemigo- Sólo te pido que la dejes libre, no creo que requiera ver más esas escenas…

—Sólo le mostramos un poco de nuestra historia…de nuestro marginado pasado…Uno que no conoció más que la desdicha, hecha principalmente por esos seres humanos –estipulaba furiosa. Su mirada sólo desprendía odio, uno profundo e incapaz de ser quebrantado con palabras o buenos sentimientos-.

—Date cuenta que no sólo criaturas como ustedes han sido víctimas de su abuso…No son los únicos que se han llenado de amargura y profundo aborrecimiento. No sólo ustedes desean parar todo esto para evitar que alguien más lo viva.

—Tus palabras suenan confiables y los sentimientos que trasmites, son prácticamente palpables para todos nosotros…Seres que perdieron su cuerpo físico para volverse algo menos que unos miserables espectros llenos de cólera y resentimiento, es en lo que nos hemos convertido…

—Para prevalecer y culminar su venganza…Eso es lo que les mantiene vivos, o mejor dicho, atormentados en este mundo que ya no les compete. Pero mi hermana no tiene nada que ver en su camino –se había girado hacia aquel ser que había optado por tomar prestado el cuerpo de su hermana-.

—No perdonaremos a aquellos que se atrevan a salvar a los causantes de nuestras desgracias, porque sólo es signo de que comparten sus ideales.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres por dejarla libre?! –irrumpió de forma violentada aquel cuestionamiento que provenía de alguien completamente ajeno a la plática y que había llegado hasta aquel punto, siendo iluminado por ese ampharos-.

—…Dylan…-exclamó con sorpresa Max-.

—Esta chica realmente tiene a buenos amigos que se preocupan por ella –había contemplado que aquel chico no había llegado solo-.

—Si intentas detener a Blake, significa que no eres nuestro enemigo. No viene al caso hacer algo como esto, ya que es lo mismo que nosotros buscamos –expresó Allen seriamente-.

—¿Cómo confiar en sus palabras cuando los hechos dicen otra cosa? –cuestionó aquel ente-.

—Porque aunque los hechos y las palabras digan cosas totalmente diferentes, los recuerdos son incapaces de mentir…No se pueden recrear recuerdos, no se pueden simplemente sustituir para alimentar una farsa –habló secamente Max mirando fijamente a ese ser-.

—¿Acaso estás invitándome a que husmee en tus memorias, humano? –preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Si el contemplar mi pasado no te convence, entonces buscaré otra manera de hacerte desistir –sentenció Max fríamente-.

—Pero de ninguna manera dejaremos que te la lleves, ¿escuchaste? –advirtió Dylan con enojo y seriedad-.

—No forma parte de nuestros planes el que ella sea llevada por ti –aclaraba Allen-.

—Entonces nos tomaremos la molestia de contemplar su pasado, el testigo más fiel de sus acciones…

Desarmonizadas y aceleradas, esas respiraciones sólo eran el indicativo claro de que algo vertiginoso y de gran impacto se había suscitado, no de forma externa, sino más bien desde un punto interno, desde su mente; y lo que ésta albergaba se mantenía sellado por un fuerte motivo, dejándole completamente inaccesible.

¿Hacia cuándo que no experimentaban ese torrencial de emociones aturdiéndole los sentidos, enloqueciendo su mente, nublando su juicio y razón, congelando su corazón y empobreciendo su humanidad?¿Por qué algo que había ocurrido hace tanto tiempo atrás era tan doloroso como el momento en que esa memoria fue creada?¿Qué lazos tan fuertes conservaban con el ayer?¿Sería acaso que ese marginado pasado seguía prolongándose hasta el presente, imposibilitando el rompimiento de las cadenas que aún conservaban hacia éste?

Quizás en ese instante, en que los recuerdos que habían tenido inicios parecidos y se habían divergido durante el camino, se encontraban ahora concurriendo en un mismo punto, en un mismo tiempo y en un mismo final.

—…Humanos….Humanos…-eran las únicas palabras que emergieron de aquella boca-.

—Tsk…El engaño perfecto…-espetó Dylan sonriendo con amargura, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo-.

—Pensar que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo ya –pronunció Allen con aquella mirada oscurecida, sintiendo que el cansancio le vencía, obligándole a sentarse sobre el frío suelo-.

—Sólo la apariencia les torna humanos –expresó despectivamente Max, agachándose y palpando con su mano derecha aquel gélido terreno-…Sólo eso les ayuda a mantener su disfraz…

—¿Te hemos convencido o tenemos que hacer algo más para que recapacites y te des cuenta de que has venido por la persona equivocada? –decía Dylan ignorando por completo el malestar que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y que rogaba por doblegarle por completo-.

—…La aberración humana queda contemplada en sus pasados…-fueron las últimas palabras que emergieron de esa boca. Aquella que había sido víctima ahora simplemente se había dejado vencer por su fatiga y ahora se encontraba resguardada del álgido terreno en los brazos de quien respondía como su hermano-.

—Esta noche ha sido una completa pesadilla –expresó Allen poniéndose de pie-.

—Vayámonos de aquí. Esta clase de sitios me da repulsión –estipulaba sin mucho ánimo Dylan-.

—Quisiera saber con certeza, ¿qué son ellos? No son como esas criaturas…ni como los shiny que hemos atrapado…

—Parecen un punto intermedio –hipotizaba Allen- Al menos es así como yo lo veo.

—¿Algo como eso podría existir realmente? –cuestionaba Dylan-.

—No lo sé…A este punto no me sorprendería que fuera así –decía Max, asegurándose de que Shade estuviera bien sujeta-.

—Volvamos al hotel mejor.

—No creo que vayamos a regresar en unas cuantas horas –indicaba Max mirando completamente asombrado que aquel techo de roca que les había estado cubriendo se desvanecía con la velocidad en que la sombra perece ante la luz-.

—¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –cuestiona Dylan tratando de encontrar algo que le diera indicios de la causa de aquel extraño evento-.

—Parece que ellos pueden darnos un par de respuestas –estipuló Allen con la mirada puesta en esos cuatro pares de ojos ámbar, mismos que sobresalían dentro de la espesa negrura de la noche y que así mismo estaban lentamente tomando una silueta definida, una que les acercaba más a una criatura reconocible que a un ser de la penumbra-.

—Parece que desean algo que se encuentra en estas tierras, ¿no? –cuestionó Max sin despegar ni un instante la mirada de aquellos cuatro entes que ahora parecían ser las extrañas sombras de esas criaturas llamadas pokemon-.

—Queremos que los hallen…-pronunció uno de esos cuatros seres.,

—¿Hallar qué? –preguntó Dylan-.

—…Nuestros restos…


	43. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43: Lúgubre**

Zonas llenas de alta hierba y otras más descubiertas por ésta eran apreciadas ávidamente desde los altos cielos, sitio perfecto para poder distinguir a la perfección el gran cañón que formaba parte de esa gran isla, misma que era la séptima que estaba integrada dentro de las Islas Sete.

No había necesidad de apreciar aquel cañón o el resto de los sitios llamativos de esa isla, ya que lo único que interesaba era llegar hasta donde se encontraba el pueblo que habitaba en aquella región lejana de Hoenn.

El suave viento soplaba alrededor, trayendo consigo el olor de la sal y la alegría del mar, expresando abiertamente que era el lugar idóneo para vacacionar y vivir buenos momentos; no obstante, quienes habían llegado al fin hasta la pequeña ciudad que se herejía allí, no parecían tener las más mínimas intenciones de vacacionar, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

—Al fin llegamos a Isla Sétima –suspiró aliviada Misty-.

—Vuélveme a explicar por qué razón hemos venido hasta acá –espetó Gold observando de reojo a Red-.

—Hay algo aquí que necesitamos encontrar –miró a su alrededor, pensando para dónde ir primero-.

—Es extraño que nos haya llamado Giovanni repentinamente, justo el mismo día en que nos dimos cuenta de que ni Max ni los demás se encontraban más en el hotel –habló Green un tanto inquieto por la coincidencia-.

—Ni la más remota idea a dónde se hayan ido de forma tan repentina y sin dejar siquiera una pequeña nota o algo parecido –comentaba Blue-.

—Probablemente tuvieron algo que hacer y no tuvieron tiempo siquiera para avisar –decía Yellow-.

—Ya nos contactarán –agregaba Green-.

—De momento tenemos que encontrar a esa persona –indicaba Red empezando a caminar en busca de alguna persona a la que pudiera interrogar-.

No había tiempo libre para aquella impresora que despachaba una cantidad admirable de hojas que no sólo llevaban texto, sino también imágenes, descansara; tal parecía que alguien tenía demasiada prisa por sacar la mayor cantidad de información de aquel ordenador antes de borrar de forma definitiva el archivo que se hospedaba dentro del electrónico.

Y aunque aquella habitación era amplia, parecía no tener la suficiente superficie para albergar la gran cantidad de libros y extraños y viejos objetos del pasado que habían sido guardados con cariño y admiración desde fechas irregulares y lejanas.

Entre aquel mundo de cosas de difícil clasificación o admiración, yacía aquel joven, quien indudablemente era el dueño de aquel sitio que aunque un poco desordenado no dejaba de ser agradable para él.

Una sudadera tonalidad siena combinado con un pantalón gris alrededor del cual se postraba amarrada una chaqueta verde olivo, conformaban su vestimenta principal. Llevaba puestas unas botas negras hechas para transitar por terreno difícil que de alguna manera combinaban con la tonalidad roja violeta de su corto cabello, mismo que llevaba las puntas ligeramente levantadas.

Pronto su mirada carmesí se posó rápidamente en la puerta, alguien parecía estar tocando continuamente, como si careciera del don de la paciencia; en cuestión de nada atendió la puerta, topándose con algunos rostros que sólo había conocido a través de la televisión y otros más que le eran totalmente desconocidos.

—Tú tienes que ser Jason, ¿no es verdad? –cuestionó Red sin miramiento alguno manteniendo su dura mirada en el chico que poseía posiblemente la misma edad-.

—Sí, ése es mi nombre. Aunque eso no me explica a qué ha venido un personaje de tu categoría a mi casa –contestaba Jason dejándole pasar junto con el resto de sus acompañantes- Perdonen el desorden, pero ando investigando.

—Disculpa las molestias –se excusaba Yellow tras entrar junto con las chicas-.

—Ahora si podrías explicarme, ¿a qué has venido Red? –cuestionó Jason con cierta amabilidad al tiempo que contemplaba a sus invitados inesperados ocupando algún sitio desocupado dentro de aquel sitio-.

—A que nos cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre el Primer Alto Mando –contestó Red seriamente-.

—¿Sobre el Primer Alto Mando? Yo no sé más que el resto que vivieron en aquella época y que han venido contando a través de los años.

—Una fuente bastante confiable nos ha dicho que tu caso es diferente, es decir, que conoces un poco más sobre aquella historia perdida –exponía Green en tono más amable al que empleó Red-.

—¿Qué quieren decir con eso? –cuestionó Jason seriamente-.

—A que tú posees una relación especial que te hace acreedor a información que el resto de las personas desconoce –comentó Gold-.

—No creo poseer información relevante y que esté fuera de su conocimiento.

—Era de esperarse que te portaras tan necio y poco cooperativo, especialmente por todo lo que implica hablar sobre ello.

Nosotros hace unos meses atrás éramos ignorantes de muchas cosas que sucedían a nuestro alrededor sin que pudiéramos siquiera imaginárnoslo, pero eso cambió, ya sea para bien o para mal. Aunque nos lo advirtieron desde un principio no meternos en este asunto, al final lo terminamos haciendo y ahora no hay vuelta atrás. Por lo que lo único que nos queda es averiguar lo más que podamos sobre algo que ocurrió hace ya casi cincuenta años atrás. Porque está claro que muchas respuestas se hallan allí.

—¿Se puede saber quién fue el que les dio la información sobre mi paradero? –Jason los miró con suma curiosidad-.

—…Alguien con mala fama, buenos contactos y con un temor más grande que su propia popularidad como para pedirnos a nosotros que le cuidemos el pellejo –Gold sonrió ante tales palabras- Giovanni, líder del equipo rocket.

—Pareciera que los malos también le temen a algo –Jason se acercó con cierta naturalidad hasta su ordenador y continuó con su labor de borrar algunos archivos- Aunque no lo parezca si se alejan en este punto, no tendrán de qué preocuparse –comentaba sin despegar su mirada del monitor de su pc-.

—¿Cómo has dicho? –deliberaba Green-.

—Que todavía tienen tiempo de salirse de este juego –espetó seriamente Jason viendo de reojo a aquellos chicos- Después de que entren a su terri…-pero sus palabras fueron cortadas de lleno por Gold-.

—Ya cruzamos esa línea, Jason. Para nosotros ya no hay vuelta atrás…De modo que no consideres nuestra llegada como una visita cualquiera, ni mucho menos que sólo venimos por información simplemente para olvidarla después.

—Ya hemos visto lo que son capaces de hacer, por eso y más es que queremos saber si existe un modo efectivo para detenerlos –agregaba Green seriamente-.

—No, ustedes no han visto lo que ellos son capaces de hacer. Pero sinceramente es mejor que se queden con esa idea sobre ellos –el chico ordenó las hojas que tenía en el escritorio adjunto a su computadora, como si fuera algo indispensable por realizar-.

—¿Vas a darnos la información o seguirás dándonos rodeos innecesarios? –altercaba Red mirándole fijamente-.

—Les puedo dar la información si es lo que desean, no obstante, no existe un método para frenarlos…Al menos no uno efectivo y donde todos podamos celebrar por el espléndido final obtenido –informó secamente mientras su mirada se agudizaba- Como dijo alguna vez Craig, con ellos la victoria implica sacrificio.

—¿Estás diciendo que…ellos…? –Misty habló, realmente le fue inevitable no soltar palabra alguna tras el mencionar de aquel nombre-.

—Mi abuela solía decirme que Craig era alguien que se esforzaba por evitar los sacrificios innecesarios; éstos no debían ser siquiera contemplados porque se supone que siempre hay una manera de resolver las cosas. No obstante, ¿qué se puede hacer contra algo que ni siquiera es humano y que posee poderes que van más allá del mismo entendimiento?

—Esos seres son unos verdaderos monstruos –sentenciaba Blue con enorme enfado-.

—Unos que han existido antes que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese nacido siquiera –decía Jason retirando aquella chaqueta de su cintura y poniéndosela sin perder más tiempo- Tienen que acompañarme, les mostraré algo interesante.

Ya habían tenido la oportunidad de contemplar ese prolongado y peligroso cañón desde lo alto, ahora tocaba el turno de percibirlo desde un ángulo totalmente diferente.

Había secciones totalmente áridas, unas cubiertas por el largo pasto y otras más por la abundante hierba, misma que se había vuelto la dueña absoluta de tramos prolongados. El clima se había tornado un poco agresivo, no sólo por el calor circundante, sino también por la tormenta de arena que empezaba a surgir con cierta violencia.

No había tiempo para charlar ni mucho menos para distraerse, ya que perderían de vista inmediatamente a quien hacía de su guía en aquella expedición, una que no sabían en qué terminaría.

Dentro de aquel apacible pasaje la tormenta de arena lucía lejana e inofensiva; ahora sólo tenían que enfrentarse contra la oscuridad creciente de aquel pasaje; no obstante, pronto se hizo la luz gracias a ese luxray que usaba su ataque destello para que pudieran ver adecuadamente.

Pronto detuvieron sus pasos frente a lo que parecía ser un camino bloqueado por un gran muro; pero eso no era lo interesante, sino lo que sus ojos apreciaban sobre la superficie de la roca.

¿Qué eran aquellos símbolos?¿Acaso era una vieja escritura o sólo un juego divertido hecho por alguien para causar revuelto tiempo después?¿Y por qué razón se orientaban de tal modo que conformaban un peculiar astro?

—¿Qué es eso? –preguntaba Blue examinando aquella roca sólo de vista-.

—Algo que no deberías tocar –pedía Jason tomando la muñeca de aquella curiosa chica que estaba a punto de palpar la superficie de esas inscripciones-.

—Tiene la forma de un sol…-concluía Red con cierta confusión naciendo en su ser-.

—Absténganse de tocar eso a menos que no quieran volver a ver nunca más este mundo.

—¿C-Cómo dices? –tartamudeó Misty con cierto terror-.

—Ustedes querían saber lo que les pasó a los del Primer Alto Mando, ¿no es verdad? Pues aquí está una de esas cosas que formaron parte de su historia. Además de éste, existen tres más…Conjuntamente se les conoció como los Pilastras Espejismo…No existían, al menos no hasta que el mismo ser humano se encargara de ello.

—No me digas que…todo lo que aquella empresa ocasionó más lo que contribuyeron otras personas, provocaron que algo como esto fuera creado –Gold yacía un poco aturdido por la información recibida-.

—Las almas que no son capaces de abandonar su vida pasada, están condenados a permanecer estáticos en el mismo sitio donde coexistieron cuando poseían vida. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si estas presencias se hicieran cada día más numerosas y destructivas? Pronto existiría un desequilibrio entre las vidas que se pierden y las que vuelven a emerger.

Aquellos seres que no gustaban de este sitio más que para aplastar todo aquello que les dio pesar, comprendieron que si permanecían demasiado tiempo en este sitio lleno de vida, siendo ellos sólo una concentración de emociones negativas y un alma podrida, no dudarían demasiado y al final terminarían borrándose definitivamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

Fue en ese instante en que el lugar que está detrás de esta puerta fue creado vertiginosamente por los recuerdos vívidos que continuaban grabados dentro de la memoria de esos seres. Es decir, ese sitio es un espejismo de nuestro mundo fungido a través de los recuerdos de aquellos espectros.

Aquel mundo que empezó como algo frágil e inconstante ahora es un lugar temible ya que ha ido adaptándose constantemente por las memorias aportadas por esos seres que continuamente se consumen en la aversión, renovándose así únicamente en apariencia. Allí el tiempo no existe…por el simple hecho de que los recuerdos que lo construyeron están fijos en un mismo punto, uno que no avanza ni retrocede.

—Escalofriante…-fue lo único que se le había venido a la mente a Blue-.

—¿Quieres decir que si traspasamos esto, nos encontraremos con ese sitio? –preguntaba Misty-.

—Exactamente…Si alguno de ustedes cruza por aquí, hallará ese sitio y al mismo tiempo su propia perdición. Porque no es un sitio para los seres que están vivos…No lo olviden, allí sólo hay criaturas espectrales.

—¿Y existe una posibilidad de que hubiera en aquel sitio algo más que esas criaturas? –preguntaba Red, mientras los demás le observaban por lo peculiar de aquel cuestionamiento-.

—Se dice que las almas humanas son capaces de permanecer allí sin problema alguno, o mejor dicho de llegar hasta ese sitio. Y se tiene la extraña idea de que la consciencia puede ser encerrada en ese sitio.

—¿La conciencia?¿Cómo sería posible eso?

—Yo no estoy del todo seguro, porque esto fue algo que me contó mi abuela cuando era más chico. Pero se creía que aquellos seres eran capaces de separar la consciencia y alma del cuerpo, dejando una u otra parte en wste y el otro mundo. Pero eso podría ser simplemente un rumor, ya que en ese entonces esas criaturas causaban mucho revuelo entre la población.

A diferencia de hoy, antes ellos eran muy conocidos y sólo muy pocos le enfrentaban…Después de todo, se sabía que cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino era simplemente liquidado.

—Aunque ellos tuvieron las agallas de enfrentarlos…-comentaba Gold-.

—Byron, Craig, Khaled y Aeryn…-pronunció Jason- Ellos cuatro fueron los únicos que pese a los años no cedieron ante ninguno de ellos y muchas personas tenían su fe puestas en ellos. Creían ciegamente en que podrían detenerlos…Al final de alguna manera fue así.

—¿A qué te refieres con ello? –Red empezaba a saciar un poco sus conocimientos sobre el Primer Alto Mando, sobre aquellos de los que se rumoreaban tantas cosas-.

—Después de que el Primer Alto Mando desapareció, todo se calmó. Era como si sus muertes hubieran traído nuevamente paz…sólo que en esta ocasión el período fue más largo que cuando ocurrió por primera vez.

—¿Qué significa eso?¿Qué es eso del ciclo? –se interesó Blue-.

—Años atrás los padres de Craig y los demás perecieron ante Sol y los otros; después de eso, no se volvió a saber de ellos hasta unos diez años después. Y cuando sucedió la desaparición del Primer Alto Mando, todo se calmó hasta hace un año atrás, cuando no sólo volvieron a aparecer, sino que también empezaron las desapariciones.

—¿Desapariciones?¿Te refieres a la de los entrenadores? –inquiría Misty-.

—Los entrenadores desaparecían y no se volvía a saber de ellos hasta años después cuando se hallaban sus restos en los lugares menos imaginables. Eso mismo está volviendo a ocurrir actualmente…Una cantidad creciente de entrenadores ha estado desapareciendo. Ninguna hasta el momento ha sido encontrado y dudo que eso vaya a pasar.

—Ellos son los causantes de las muertes…-decía perpleja Yellow sintiendo un enorme temor-.

—"Los humanos son criaturas reemplazables y que después de desempeñar su papel dentro de este juego de la vida deben ser desechadas antes de que se tornen obsoletas o en tu contra"…Ésa era la frase que repetía una y otra vez aquel hombre…Aquel que fue el fundador de ese sitio donde lo único que predominaba era la muerte y el tormento…Ese hombre se llamaba Lizar…e irónicamente condenó a su propia familia a la desgracia, ya que él era el abuelo de Aeryn…

Y esa frase la aplicó en su propio hijo y en su descendencia…Para él todos eran piezas reemplazables y que se desecharían tarde o temprano.

—Qué crueldad más grande –expresaba Yellow sintiendo la injusticia que se había cometido y el dolor de haber vivido algo como ello-.

—Incluso en estos días se siguen sintiendo los estragos originados en aquellos años –señalaba Jason con una media sonrisa y su mirada puesta en aquella pared- Porque la maldición no se detendrá hasta el día en que ellos no caigan. Hasta ese entonces seguiremos repitiendo pedazos de ese pasado…

Giovanni fue demasiado asertivo al hacerles venir hasta acá a verme…Supongo que no habría manera de que yo desconociera aquel pasado –habló con cierto dolor en su voz- No crean que soy el único que sabe sobre esto. Existen más personas que saben la historia, pero la ocultan por miedo...Uno que les fue infundado en aquel momento de su juventud y que les sigue haciendo eco…Mientras callen, ni sus vidas ni las de ninguno de sus seres querido estarán en riesgo…Pero en el momento en que el silencio sea roto, entonces las desgracias se vendrán encima…Es por eso que se han venido creando falsas hipótesis sobre la desaparición del Primer Alto Mando…

—Si no hubiéramos venido a ti, jamás sabríamos nada en realidad –añadía Green-.

—Los que llevan la sangre de aquellos que fueron mandados a ese mundo para perecer, están condenados al mismo destino…Al final todo se resume en el tiempo y lo que se haya podido hacer con éste.

—¿Estás diciendo que tú…? –las pupilas de Gold vibraban, siendo incapaces de despegarse de la espalda de aquel chico-.

—Mi abuelo fue un sujeto obstinado que no sabía lo que era darse por vencido y que ofrecía su ayuda aun cuando podría no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ello…Él era un sujeto que me hubiera encantado conocer, pero lamentablemente sólo supe de él por anécdotas y viejas fotografías…Y con el paso del tiempo todo se volvió un collage de fotografías…-la amargura se escurría por cada una de sus palabras, como si estuviera despertando, como si hubiera permanecido silenciada por mucho tiempo-.

—_Bueno, ahora ya no podrás sentirte tan solitario, Jason –le consolaba aquella voz que no pertenecía a ninguna del grupo que le acompañaba-._

—¿Rayne? –pronunció en automático, en el justo momento en que colocó su mirar en aquel chico, mismo que se había encargado de recorrer el mismo camino que ellos-.

—No pensé que llegaría el día en que tendríamos que ser nosotros los que contáramos la historia que está detrás del Primer Alto Mando. Sí que ha transcurrido el tiempo desde que éramos sólo unos niños escuchando las hazañas de nuestros viejos –exponía con cierto aire bromista para tranquilizar el estado de Jason-.

—Pero me alegra volverte a ver, Jason –Lyla se asomaba con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios justo detrás de su hermano mayor, no obstante, no venía sola, yacía bien acompañada de alguien más-.

—Deberías saludar aunque sea un poco, Joshua –sonreía Jason observando detenidamente al chico que no era conocido por nadie de los de allí-.

Portaba pantalones de mezclilla de tonalidad azul verdusco acompañado con un delgado cinturón café claro de hebilla dorada a la vez que aquella estrecha cadena plateada cruzaba elegantemente de lado. Muñequeras negras y una camisa de la misma tonalidad que permanecía bajo esa chaqueta blanca sin mangas; un gorro del mismo tono junto con aquellos botines café oscuro completaban su vestuario. Sus ojos eran intensamente violetas, como la amatista y su cabello era de un tono gris oscuro, yendo de maravilla con el tono albo de su piel. Un flequillo intermedio y el disparejo de su cabello delineando su rostro ayudaban a resaltar su rostro.

—Recuerdo que antes eras más bajo –soltó Joshua sarcástico-.

—Y a ti no se te quita lo malicioso –agregaba Jason como si nada prácticamente al mismo tiempo-.

—Y es en este momento donde deben preguntarte, ¿qué es lo que están haciendo éstos aquí?¿Cierto, Red? –cuestionaba Rayne a ese grupo de desorientados chicos- Pues es simple, nosotros también seremos participes de la batalla que se aproxima… Por el hecho de que estamos en contra de Sol y los que están a su lado.

—Y porque es nuestro legado familiar…-concluyó Joshua-.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Bonsoir :D! He llegado tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca, a qué no? En fin, después de una larga semana acá les traigo su dosis semanal de Pokemon; yo sé que muchos no saben de qué van los planes de los malos y sinceramente prefiero que dejen de quebrarse la cabeza pensándolo XD Sólo deben aguardar como unos cuantos caps más para saberlo *-*/ No me maten XD o no se enteran de lo que sigue -3- Espero que disfruten el siguiente cap, que promete estar lleno de misterios y cosas que te quedas O-O de cuál se fuma la autora jajaja Pero en fin, muchas gracias por las lecturas, sé que aunque no comentan están ahí o algo así e_e y aunque los que comentan usualmente no han dado luces de estar vivos, igualmente les sigo agradeciendo y espero que continúen la historia hasta el final. Sin más, besos y abrazos psicológicos a todos :D**

**Capítulo 44: Ideología**

El impacto directo contra aquella masa de agua había sofocado el repentino grito que había emergido ante la inminente caída, una que no había podido ser evitada y que al mismo tiempo se había producido desde una altura considerablemente alta. Desde el punto del impacto podía apreciarse lo que indudablemente no era más que un camino empinado donde el fin conllevaba a enfrentarse a un subsuelo cubierto completamente por agua que no se hallaba a temperatura ambiente y cuya frialdad ayudaba a desistir de cualquier zambullida prolongada.

Aquel cuerpo respondía ante los estímulos de su medio ambiente y simplemente trataba de mantener el calor y evitar que éste se paralizara por la frialdad del agua, por lo que mantenerse en movimiento era la única medida que se le ocurría en aquel instante donde no le era posible abandonar aquel lugar hasta no haber concluido la tarea que le había sido asignada.

—No pensé que la temperatura fuera a estar tan baja aquí –comentaba al tiempo que se sumergía por momentos, contemplando el fondo de aquel lago subterráneo que le ofrecía algunas rocas, un poco de vegetación acuática y la nula presencia de vida-.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Shade? –cuestionaba Dylan quien permanecía literalmente al filo de donde concluía aquel camino inclinado-.

—Si están aquí, entonces los encontraré.

—Pero el agua está helada, terminarás enfermándote –el chico se preocupaba por su salud-.

—Si no lo hago yo, de igual modo alguno de ustedes tendrá que pasar por esto. De manera que el resultado sigue siendo el mismo –dictaminó antes de sumergirse y continuar con aquella tarea-.

—No queda duda de por qué los restos jamás eran encontrados con facilidad. Qué ociosidad tan perversa la de depositarlos en sitios como éstos –miró de reojo a aquel par de ojos ámbar que yacían tan cerca de él que podrían causarle un sobresalto-.

—Estoy más sorprendida por el hecho de que no arrojaron los restos de uno solamente, sino que fragmentaron los restos de los cuatro aquí –ya había recuperado el aire perdido tras su última inmersión y por el momento se mantenía flotando sobre la helada agua-.

—¿Ya has divisado algo? –cuestionaba Dylan mirándola fijamente-.

—No, no halló más que piedras, vegetación marina y cierta turbidez. Ni siquiera parece haber ningún pokemon tipo agua viviendo en estas aguas.

—Cualquier ser viviente rehuiría de un sitio del cual sólo puede sentirse una extraña sensación de oscuridad –espetó aquella criatura con la mirada puesta sobre la superficie del agua-.

—¿Alguna pista de dónde puedan encontrarse con certeza? –preguntaba Shade mientras su mirada no se apartaba ni un instante de la figura ennegrecida que levitaba sobre el agua poseyendo la apariencia de un abra-.

—Mis recuerdos se remiten únicamente a lo que confería a la entrada de este sitio y a la sensación de frialdad que envolvió mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente inmóvil…

—Bueno, de igual modo es imposible que después de pasar por algo así recuerdes cosas como ésas. Discúlpame por preguntar algo como eso…-se disculpó Shade con cierta pena, volviéndose a adentrarse en el agua-.

—Espero que los encuentre rápido, no es bueno que permanezca tanto tiempo en el agua –expresaba Dylan con cierto enfado-.

—Tengo una ligera idea de lo que estás pensando, pero es mejor que no le ayudes, porque le resultará más difícil superar lo que ocurra tras remover aquellos restos.

—Ya lo sé…Pero esa sensación no se va…

—Ésa es una de la razón por la que los elegimos…Por la cual ustedes son los indicados para perturbar nuestras tumbas –observaba de reojo a aquel chico, como si le trasmitiera algún conocimiento de forma silenciosa-.

—…Fuertes lazos con el pasado…y el mismo deseo…

—Además del hecho de que ustedes…

Su mirada no sólo se mantenía firme, sino que también expresaba un gran sentimiento que iba desde la ira hasta una extraña forma de respeto; no había manera de que hubiera adivinado que recibiría tal visita ni mucho menos lo que se pudiera desencadenar tras ella.

No había necesidad de saludos cordiales ni mucho menos de atenciones propias de los anfitriones de la casa; lo único que era necesario era mantener el temple y la mente en frío.

¿Qué es lo que podría ocurrir cuando las ideas contrarias chocaran o las concepciones de naturaleza semejante se enlazaran?¿Qué clase de eventos podrían desencadenarse en aquella sala de reunión, donde únicamente permanecían aquellos dos individuos, cada uno con su mentalidad y sus propios métodos para obtener lo que deseaban?

—Esa cara que has puesto al verme cruzar la puerta no tiene precio alguno, Giovanni –simplemente cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca, mirándole con una amabilidad desconcertante, que sólo tornaba aquella sonrisa en algo de temer- Pero no tienes que estar tan tenso, no soy nadie del que demás temer tanto.

—Eso es algo que ni siquiera tú te crees, Blake.

—Pero qué desconfiado –de su bolsillo liberó aquellas tres fotografías, barajándolas ansiosamente frente a sus ojos-.

—¿A qué has venido ahora?¿A amenazarme quizás? –cuestiona Giovanni en tono firme-.

—No soy de los que amenazan de forma continua, porque se vuelve un mal hábito y al final no se cumplen dichas advertencias amigables. Pero estoy muy consciente de que intentas fastidiarme un poco la vida, o quizás sólo sea mi imaginación…-dijo con cierto aire escalofriante mientras aquellas pupilas lucían innegablemente escalofriantes- Tú dime.

—Si has venido a intimidarme, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Durante todos estos años que tengo con vida he pasado por experiencias peligrosas…He conocido a sujetos con una mentalidad tan torcida como la tuya. He vivido prácticamente de siempre en este turbio mundo, Blake.

—Pero sé que hasta un sujeto experimentado como tú desconoce muchas cosas, y sobre todo, al inmiscuirse en un mundo que apuradamente empiezas a conocer y entender –arrojó aquellas fotos sobre la mesa, esperando deseoso contemplar la reacción de aquel hombre-.

—¿Qué significa esto? –tomó de inmediato una de las fotos; era evidente que reconocía a quien se encontraba plasmado en ella-.

—Ya tengo suficientes piezas sobre el tablero Giovanni, no quiero disponer de mi tiempo para hacerme cargo de otras más que resultan innecesarias. No creo que haya mucho que decir después de que has visto a quién tienes en esa foto.

—¡Miserable! ¡¿Cómo has venido a amenazarme así como así?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?! –exclamó furiosamente tras ponerse de pie, apretando aquella foto con enorme enfado-.

—No Giovanni, aquí el único que no sabe con quién está tratando, eres tú –habló elocuentemente mientras lo miraba detenidamente- Pero eso es algo que puede ser cambiado fácilmente.

—Miserable.

—Aunque no estaba esperando a que Red y los otros se toparan con los descendientes del Primer Alto Mando, debo de admitir que es hasta cierto punto conveniente.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que estás maquinando?

—Si fueras más cooperativo podría hablarte de ello. Podrías tener inmunidad ante aquel que te causó ciertos problemas; los suficientes para mandar por Red a que te cuide el pellejo. ¿Pero te has puesto a pensar que él pondrá la vida de sus personas más allegadas antes que cualquier otra? No se puede comparar una vida a un puñado de información, una bastante ambigua. Sólo tienes una pequeña parte de la historia.

—No tengo intenciones de unirme a ti Blake. Hasta alguien como yo tiene un límite.

—Te has vuelto muy blando, Giovanni. ¿A dónde quedó aquel tirano y cruel líder del equipo rocket que no le importaba atentar contra la vida de las personas para infligir miedo y respeto?¿Acaso preferiste dejar esa vida sólo por cuidar a un mocoso irritante que ni siquiera se ha dignado a buscarte para ver si sigues con vida? Los hijos suelen ser unos malcriados y malagradecidos…Creo que eso se aplica a tu querido hijo, Silver.

—Vas a caer Blake –espetaba iracundo; su mirada únicamente expresaba el deseo de aplastar de la forma más dolorosa a aquel individuo, a aquel que conservaba un aire de frescura y una sonrisa cínica que se enfatizaba con esos calmados ojos plateados-.

—Fue ameno conversar contigo esta noche, Giovanni. Espero que podamos hablar en un tiempo cercano e intercambiar ideas, porque sin duda es algo gratificante.

—¡¿Crees que te vas a ir de aquí fácilmente?!

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso Giovanni –sonrió ampliamente- Además, vengo bien acompañado.

Aquel magmortar se encontraba acompañado de ese swampert y ese pikachu, como si se encontraran resguardando un tesoro invaluable dentro del interior de aquella casa. Aunque en el instante en que contemplaron la llegada de su entrenador, simplemente cambiaron su intimidante mirar por una amena bienvenida.

—No creo que fuera tan necesario que usaras a tus pokemon para que cuidaran la casa, Joshua –Jason se encontraba un poco sorprendido y apenado por la acción de su amigo-.

—Nunca está de más prevenir un poco –se defendió el joven regresando a dos de sus tres pokemon, quedándose con aquel pikachu que subió de inmediato sobre su espalda, quien ahora permanecía recargado en su hombro-.

—Joshua siempre es así, ya no debería sorprenderte –Rayne miró de reojo a ese par de chicos y sonrió casual-.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos a partir de ahora?¿Iremos con ellos a buscar a Max y los demás? –cuestionaba Lyla mirando a Red y los otros-.

—Bueno Lyla, todo depende si ellos quieren encontrar a Max y los otros. Si no es el caso, entonces tendrás tu respuesta.

—¿Tienen idea de dónde podrían haber ido? –preguntó Gold sumamente interesado-.

—Ellos siempre están en constante movimiento; se me hizo muy extraño que permanecieran quietos por tanto tiempo –comentaba Joshua; aquel pikachu apoyaba sus ideas emitiendo unos cuantos sonidos-.

—¿No te lo comenté antes Joshua? Es que estuvieron entrenando a estos chicos por ese lapso de tiempo.

—Entrenamiento a la espartana –agregaba divertidamente Lyla-.

—¿Ustedes también pasaron por eso? –preguntaba Gold con ojitos tristes de cachorro sujetando las manos de Lyla entre las suyas-.

—Jajajaja…Claro que no –respondió entusiasta Jason- Nosotros sólo hemos escuchado hablar de ese entrenamiento auspiciado por Dylan.

—Max nos ofreció un poco de ayuda adicional, pero nosotros al igual que ellos también tuvimos nuestros inconvenientes y el tiempo no era algo que tuviéramos de forma continua –informaba Rayne-.

—Pero eso no nos hace dudar de la calidad de entrenamiento que ellos son capaces de ofrecer –Lyla liberaba con amabilidad sus manos de las de Gold- Y nunca está de más ser más fuerte.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que piensan hacer? –interrogó Jason a aquellos chicos-.

—Los buscaremos por nuestra cuenta –se adelantó a decir Red- Considero que movernos tantos, podría no ser tan buena idea, considerando que esos maniáticos nos buscan a todos.

—Tener apoyo nunca está de más, pero si son demasiados en un mismo punto, luego podría resultar contraproducente –apoyaba Joshua- Simplemente podríamos dividirnos las áreas y de esa forma abarcaríamos más terreno, en el mismo tiempo y ya nos comunicaríamos ante cualquier noticia.

—Ya que cada uno de ellos amablemente apagó sus celulares -Lyla estaba algo fastidiada con la idea-.

—Y si me lo preguntan, eso hace todo aún más sospechoso de lo que ya es –decía Rayne- Más que fastidiarles lo que sea que estén haciendo…quiero asegurarme de que estén bien.

—Ellos ya han hecho bastante por nosotros; lo mínimo que podemos hacer es retribuirles un poco –comentó Lyla liberando a su skarmory, Jason a su crobat, Joshua a su charizard y Rayne a su ninjask, de forma simultánea-.

—Entonces simplemente intercambiemos números y podremos estar en contacto –estableció Rayne al tiempo que le daba una simple orden a su ninjask-.

—No sería tan mala idea –agregaba Green acercándose a Rayne para empezar el intercambio de información-.

—Y al final terminamos yendo a buscarlos –suspiró Misty-.

—Vamos, será divertido. Siempre que estamos con ellos suceden cosas interesante y conocemos a personas peculiares –señalaba Blue quien parecía muy animada al acercarse a Joshua para hacerle plática-.

—Sí, se nota tu interés por buscar a Max y los demás –murmuraba Gold sarcástico-.

—Parece que se sintió un poco interesada por Joshua –mencionó Yellow, sintiéndose un poco extrañada por la manera en que estaba actuando Blue-.

—¡Oh, vamos!¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? –se cuestionaba externamente Gold- Los dos somos igual de guapos, tenemos un aire impactante cada que entramos a cualquier sitio y por supuesto, somos excelentes entrenadores.

—Primero, él sí es guapo…Segundo, muestra presencia donde sea que vaya…Tercero, por sus venas corre la sangre de uno de los miembros del Primer Alto Mando…¿Y tú qué tienes? Ah sí, tu afición por el billar, una gorra que se está descoloriendo y pues creo que es todo –le aclaraba Misty con cierra vileza mientras veía al apagado chico que ahora permanecía recostado sobre el suelo, recubierto de aura negra llena de pesimismo-.

—No tenías que ser tan dura con él –le pedía Green suspirando-.

—Listo, ya está todo preparado –comunicaba Rayne- Ahora sí podemos separarnos e iniciar la búsqueda.

—Oye, tu ninjask ha vuelto –expresó Lyla; aquel pokemon traía algo entre sus patas-.

—¿Ese no es el guardapelo de Shade? –indicaba Joshua. Ya se había encargado de tomar aquel objeto entre sus manos- Y está completamente empapado.

—¿Qué motivo podrían tener para venir hasta acá? –se cuestionaba Rayne. Aquel repentino aire había golpeado con fuerza contra el suelo; ese majestuoso charizard había emprendido vuelo en compañía de su entrenador-.

—Él no suele comportarse de ese modo –Lyla suspiró. A veces no comprendía las actitudes que tomaba su amigo- Pero sigámoslos antes de que les perdamos de vista.

La distancia recorrida era lo que menos se consideró en el instante en que sus miradas se toparon con aquella pared; yacía cruelmente lacerada, herida por las llamaradas y un golpe certero que había ocasionado la formación de una entrada, una que poseía un grosor considerable y cuyo interior no se admiraba por la oscuridad que permanecía más adentro y que no palidecía de ningún modo ante los rayos solares de la tarde.

Una simple orden fue dada y se había cumplido prácticamente al momento. ¿Qué habría pasado de haber transcurrido unos minutos más sin haberse percatado del peligro que albergaba desde el interior de esa entrada?¿En qué instante consideraron que aquel giro de fuego terminaría de ampliar aquel acceso mientras la piedra yacía caliente y humeante?

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido como para asimilarlo por completo, no obstante aquel charizard irrumpió el silencio, trayendo consigo a aquel entrenador, con una compañía inesperada. Aquel dragón de fuego aterrizó de su bajo vuelo mientras aparentemente la oscuridad empezaba a expandirse, una que no era producida por la carencia de luz, sino más bien, una recreada a través del conjunto cada vez más masivo de esos numerosos y molestos seres de ojos bermellón; no solamente lucían más animados y ansiosos, sino que se les veía molestos, cargados de una furia de la que ellos desconocían.

Chillidos molestos emergieron de esas bocas carentes de dientes, aturdiendo al oído y paralizando momentáneamente la respuesta ante tal estímulo externo.

—Han salido demasiados –Rayne liberó a su weavile, mismo que contraría del apoyo de ninjask.-

—Es imposible que Shade hubiera aparecido aquí por mera casualidad…Ya que el interior de aquella cueva es prácticamente inaccesible –comentó Jason; su spiritomb se había colocado frente a él apoyado de crobat-.

—Analizaremos eso después, de momento tenemos problemas –comentaba Lyla mientras skarmory se alineaba junto con su mawile-.

—Sólo estaba ella…Así que todavía tenemos que encontrar a Max y los demás –expresaba Joshua; aquel roedor eléctrico yacía listo para combatir al lado de sus compañeros-.

—¿Cómo es que ella vino a dar hasta acá?¿Es que acaso ella también fue llevada a ese sitio?¿Qué se supone que ha pasado con todos ustedes en el poco tiempo que no hemos sabido de ustedes? –se cuestionaba internamente Red mientras no meditó ni un solo instante en formar parte de la batalla-.

—Es hora de aplicar el entrenamiento de estos últimos meses –Gold lucía sonriente, ya se había encargado de liberar a su typhlosion y su togekiss-.

—Véanle el lado positivo, hay muchos para cada uno de nosotros –mencionaba sarcásticamente Rayne-.

—No es algo positivo, pero al menos hay suficientes combatientes para lidiar con ellos –expresaba seriamente Green dejando salir a su alakazam y arcanine-.

—Será mejor que termines esto de forma rápida –expresó Red con una mirada calculadora mientras su fiel pokemon eléctrico tomaba la delantera en atacar, impactando a aquellas criaturas con un formidable trueno-.


	45. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45: Confusión**

Aquel espectáculo de electricidad no solamente era vistoso, sino enormemente peligroso; no parecía importar el derroche de electricidad, ni mucho menos existía la sensación de piedad; había que terminar con aquellas criaturas en el menor tiempo posible, no únicamente por el número, sino también por lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser.

En menos tiempo del esperado la electricidad se vio acompañada del avasallador fuego, mismo que en el instante en que impactara contra esos seres y se combinara con el alto voltaje eléctrico provocaría de forma irremediable una violenta y poco controlada explosión; y fue así como el humo rápidamente empezó a nublar el panorama que tenían en frente.

En aquella pequeña guerra no había descanso ni piedad, incluso dentro de esa cortina de humo el ataque continuó, considerando que el impacto elemental de esos numerosos y fuertes ataques habían ocasionado el daño suficiente como para impedirles a esas criaturas que se movieran el tiempo suficiente para permitir un segundo embiste.

Ese deseo no se encontraba demasiado lejos de la realidad, ya que ante sus ojos se posaban los cuerpos electrificados de aquellos seres, aquellos que permanecían paralizados por la electricidad y resintiendo apuradamente los estragos del fuego y las otras ofensivas. No obstante, esa mirada se mantenía igual, al punto de creer que eran incapaces de sentir dolor o cualquier sensación que se asemejase a malestar.

—Esta batalla nos llevará más tiempo y no creo que ella lo tenga –expresó Rayne mirando de reojo a aquella inconsciente chica- Tenemos prioridades que atender –no dudó ni un instante más, liberando a aquel galladle- Usa teletransporte.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, que para cuando abrían de percatarse de lo que había hecho aquel pokemon psíquico, ya se encontraban lejos de aquel punto fatídico de encuentro. Ahora sólo había que llegar al sitio correcto en el menor tiempo posible.

El tiempo transcurría con cierta lentitud, especialmente ante la situación de esperar las palabras adecuadas que permitieran relajarse y al mismo tiempo sentir que el pasar de las horas retornaba a la normalidad.

Un suspiró emergió de aquella boca mientras sentía que se había liberado de un gran peso de encima, y no era el único que se sentía de esa manera,

—De algún modo todo está controlado –dijo Rayne, quien permanecía sentado en aquella sala de espera teniendo a sus amigos de pie junto con el resto de los presentes-.

—Pero hay muchas cosas que no se pueden explicar. ¿Cómo fue que apareció en aquel sitio para empezar? No hay un modo de entrar allí sin que hubiera rastro en el exterior, ya que cada cueva subterránea se halla separada de las demás –expresó Jason pensativo-.

—Tampoco hay un manto acuífero en esa zona y no obstante, estaba completamente empapada; sin mencionar que estaba prácticamente helada –Joshua se cruzó de brazos; continuaba dándole mil y un vueltas al asunto dentro de su mente-.

—¿Alguna respuesta por parte de ellos? –cuestionaba Green-.

—Ninguno de ellos contesta nada. Realmente quisiera saber en qué están metidos ahora –dijo con frustración Rayne quien sostenía aquel celular sin éxito alguno-.

—Por lo que veo ellos siempre se andan metiendo en cosas peligrosas –espetó Gold- Pero esta vez siento que las cosas están muy extrañas.

—No hay tanto que pensar cuando se consideran que esas criaturas están involucradas. Pero en esta ocasión lucían mucho más enfadadas, como si estuvieran furiosas por algo en específico…-añadió Red-.

—Al menos Shade ya está descansando dentro del hospital y habrá que esperar a que se recupere de esa fuerte fiebre –comentó Lyla-.

—¿Qué es lo que se supone que haremos ahora, chicos? –preguntaba Blue mirando seriamente a sus viejos amigos-.

—Esperaremos un poco haber si Max o los otros dan señales de vida; de no ser así entonces tendremos que ir a buscarlos personalmente –contestó Green-.

—Tampoco es como si algo como esto no hubiera ocurrido antes –habló Red con cierto enojo-.

—Lo que ocurrió allí, bueno, no era algo que pudiera haberse controlado del todo –expresó Rayne- Literalmente era como enfrentarse a sus demonios internos. No sólo a ella le tocó pasar por ese amargo trago, a cada uno de ellos también.

—¿Cómo que enfrentarse a sus demonios internos?¿Quién fue el que le hizo eso a Shade? –preguntó interesado Green-.

—Si piensas que fue alguno de esos chicos, no es así. Puede decirse que se enfrentaron a Sol, Luna y Estrella, pero en realidad no es del todo cierto –contestaba Rayne-.

—Aclárate, Rayne. Solamente estás confundiéndonos –Red le observaba detenidamente-.

—Que ellos usan sus debilidades contra ellos y con esto me refiero a que literalmente ocupan a las personas que resultan una debilidad innegable y demasiado difícil de superar.

—No somos los indicados para hablarles de estas cosas –expresaba Layla- Pero creo que sólo así comprenderán un poco mejor las cosas.

—Todos ellos pueden usar lo que más te lastime o a lo que más temor le tengas contra ti. Contra ellos recrean de pies a cabeza a esas debilidades, o mejor dicho, personas que en su momento les fueron importantes y que por alguna razón éstas se desvanecieron de su vida –aclaraba un poco mejor las cosas Joshua- No es algo que se pueda hacer con facilidad, pero…

—Pueden hacerlo después de que ellos se han encargado de adueñarse de esas vidas –completaba Jason-.

—No es algo agradable, sin embargo se tiene que encontrar un modo de vencer a esa persona, porque esa falsificación pese a que tenga la misma apariencia, la misma voz e incluso hasta sus recuerdos, jamás será aquella persona que fue importante para ti…Pero hay ocasiones en que parece tan real, que en verdad crees que es ella y que no ha hecho más que volver de aquel viaje que tomó –dijo Rayne con aquella mirada un poco apagada por el pesar, como si hubiera evocado alguna amarga anécdota-.

—Con cada cosa que sabemos de Sol y los otros, se incrementa el deseo de nunca haber preguntado por aquellas criaturas de ojos rojos…-decía Misty con pesar-.

—Pero ya no podemos hacer nada –hablaba Blue con cierta normalidad al tiempo que le daba unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Misty- No podremos salir de esto hasta que los derrotemos o ellos lo hagan primero con nosotros. Date cuenta de que esto iba a terminar involucrándonos tarde o temprano. Y sinceramente prefiero saberlo así, que vivirlo en carne propia.

—Estamos en apuros, pero estamos juntos en todo esto y además tenemos apoyándonos a más personas –expresó Yellow sonriente- De modo que no podemos darnos por vencidos tan fácilmente.

Lo que habían estado esperando se hizo realidad; uno de aquellos celulares se encontraba timbrando y el número marcado en la pantalla junto con el número de contacto, había alzado ligeramente el ánimo de quien portaba el electrónico.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?¿Dónde se suponen que se han metido?¿Y por qué razón dejaron que Shade estuviera sola? –cuestionaba Rayne molesto-.

—En ningún momento la dejamos sola…Nos separamos de ella hace poco o mejor dicho, nos apartaron de ella –comentaba Max del otro lado- Y no esperaba que fuera llevada hasta donde ustedes permanecían. Verdaderamente fue un milagro que ella fuera hallada por ustedes.

—Sigues sin contestar mis dos primeras preguntas, Max. Ustedes no suelen hacer este tipo de cosas a menos que sea bastante serio.

—Digamos que estamos buscando algo muy importante, que requiere ser hallado en la brevedad posible. Fue demasiado precipitado todo que ni siquiera dimos aviso. No es porque no deseáramos que lo supieran, sino más bien, que el meterse en ello, les ocasionaría un poco más de problemas.

—Al grano Max.

—Antes de todo eso, dime, ¿cómo está ella?¿Le ocurrió algo realmente grave?

—La encontramos con una fiebre muy alta, misma que han estado intentando bajar las enfermeras. Más allá de ello no hay más.

—¿Con quién te encuentras en este momento?

—Con Joshua y los otros, así como con sus alumnos –pronunció con cierta mofa-.

—Diles que regresen a su pueblo natal, que es mejor que permanezcan allí.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? Explícate mejor Max.

—No quiero empezar a alarmar a nadie, pero Blake está empezando a tener mucha actividad y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que ocurrió hace tiempo en el laboratorio de Steve.

—Lo sé. Ése fue el motivo por el cual nos mandaste a cada uno de nosotros a vigilar cada sitio. Al menos en ese momento no ocurrió nada sospechoso.

—Creí que iba a actuar rápidamente, pero al final optó por esperarse un poco más y considerar que si era prudente el hacerlo o no.

—Esperaba a que desistieran, pero al final no lo hicieron y sólo por ese motivo…

—Exactamente.

—¿Quieres que te pase con Red?

—Hazlo, tengo un par de cosas que decirle.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? –contestó con desgano Red-.

—No hay necesidad de que vayan a buscarnos, ya que no se nos ocurrió la brillante idea de ir a combatir contra el enemigo –dijo sarcástico Max- Más bien estamos realizando un importante encargo, el cual no puede esperar por el simple hecho de que si ellos se adelantan, entonces podríamos perder algo que nos ayude a empatar las cosas contra Blake y los demás.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo?

—Recuperar unos viejos restos; éstos están dispersos en cuatro diferentes puntos. Shade se encontraba hallando unos dentro de un lago subterráneo, pero las cosas que yacían allí no se sentían demasiado a gusto con que se aproximara mucho a territorio que no debía. Ellos debieron haberla llevado a otro sitio, para que nadie interviniera.

A todos nosotros también nos tomó por sorpresa y estábamos tratando de averiguar hacia dónde había sido llevaba.

—Ya nos contarás mejor las cosas cuando vuelvas.

—Sobre eso. Es posible que demoremos un poco, pero lo haremos. No obstante, eso no es lo verdaderamente importante. Lo que quería decirte era que tus amigos y tú volvieran a su casa; serán de mejor ayuda allí y podrían interceptar los planes que tiene Blake en mente.

—No me digas que él va a ir detrás de…

—Cuando la intimidación no le funciona para hacer retroceder a su enemigo, entonces atacará los puntos endebles de éste. Y ese psicópata no es alguien que te puedas tomar a la ligera, por lo que creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es resguardar la seguridad de tu madre.

—Les informaré de inmediato –expresó Red con un tono frío y al mismo tiempo que guardaba una creciente aversión por aquel sujeto que estaba empeñado en oscurecer su existencia y reducirla a nada-.

—Tengan cuidado, porque sinceramente no sé si vayan a toparse con ellos personalmente o lo hagan con sus subordinados, por lo que tienen que estar atentos y considerar que pelearán contra alguien que no les tendrá ni la más mínima piedad, por lo que será mejor que se mentalicen que deben encararles del mismo modo.

—¿Piensas dejar a Shade al cuidado de Rayne y los otros?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mera curiosidad.

—Es mejor que se quede con ellos o ustedes terminarán con más problemas con los cuales lidiar.

—Entonces ya no hay más de qué hablar.

—Sólo algo más.

—¿Y ahora qué otra sorpresa tienes? –interrogó sarcástico-.

—Ten cuidado con Giovanni, Red. Recuerda que él también es blanco para Blake y probablemente podría haberse aliado con él.

—Hasta donde yo sé él busca quitarlos del camino. Aunque…-se quedó callado brevemente, había recordado algo importante sobre Giovanni. Si él conocía su debilidad, seguramente Blake también -.

—Pudo haber llegado a un mutuo acuerdo y con ello me refiero, a recibir una amenaza por parte de Blake. Recuerda que él también posee algo que puede perder.

—..Silver…

—Es por esa razón que te lo digo. No quisiera que se alzara una nube de histeria, pero no puedo hacer mucho gracias a las circunstancias que nos rodean.

—Entonces, nos veremos pronto Max.

—Sólo te queda mostrarles lo mucho que has entrenado –dijo burlonamente mientras colgaba-.

Ya había vendado adecuadamente su antebrazo, teniendo la firmeza adecuada y el largo correcto; aquella rápida medida había evitado que aquel vital líquido continuara emergiendo sin control alguno. Era así como aquel conjunto de vendas hacía juego con las que posaban alrededor de su abdomen.

—Ellos podrán lidiar con la situación –comentaba Allen quien permanecía de pie, admirando un poco aquella pradera con árboles salteados y viento refrescante-.

—Más que una posibilidad, tiene que ser un tangible hecho –disertaba Max depositando de mala gana aquel curita sobre su mejilla derecha-.

—Eres el único que ha logrado sacar los restos de aquellas criaturas –expresó con cierta envidia a la vez que posaba su mirada en esa maleta negra que permanecía al lado de Max-.

—Sí, y mira el resultado de mi osadía –espetaba burlón intentando ponerse de pie; algo que logró pero le fue imposible no reflejar en su rostro el malestar que cualquier movimiento le causaba-.

—Después de que Dylan ha escuchado que Shade estaba bien salió corriendo de aquí, más que dispuesto a sacar esos huesos que permanecen enterrados bajo las entrañas de esas viejas raíces que contemplamos hace unos metros antes.

—Sabes que él no funciona adecuadamente con preocupaciones en su mente; ahora ya se siente más ligero y puede concentrarse en lo que tiene que hacer.

—Tendremos que esperar que Shade se recupere para que vuelva a intentarlo.

—Está bien. De igual modo nosotros también tomaremos nuestro tiempo recolectando los restos faltantes, así cómo saber qué es lo que pasará cuando logremos juntarlos todos –indicaba el peli rosa-.

—Con criaturas como ésas, yo me esperaría lo imaginable. Después de que fueron capaces de acceder a nuestros recuerdos, yo me esperaría cualquier cosa.

—Sí, pero hay algo en ellos que me inquieta con sobremanera, por lo que deseo saber lo que más pueda de todos ellos.

—Lo he estado pensando bien Max. Creo que es un buen momento para hacer aquello que nos planteamos hace años.

—¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a…?

—Aunque hubieron variaciones en sus palabras, hay muchas cosas que encajan de forma aterradora. Supongo que es algo que podemos hacer mientras permanecemos varados en esto.

—Podría ser una opción.

—Claro, que tú eres el único que no está convencido del todo –dijo sonriente Allen mirándole de reojo-.

—Necesito un poco más de pruebas…

—Creo que las tienes de sobra ya, Max. Ya vivimos una de ellas hace unos meses atrás.

—Supongo que soy el único que no está totalmente de acuerdo con ello, ¿verdad?

—Es que eres demasiado quisquilloso, es lo que sucede.

—No es tanto eso, sino más bien precaución.

—Lo sabemos Max. Aunque nunca olvides, que nosotros al igual que esas criaturas, estamos aquí para combatir con nuestro pasado. Las cuentas pendientes deben ser saldadas mientras se le debe hacer cara al presente.

—Hagámoslo entonces Allen. Al final, la última palabra no queda en ninguno de nosotros.

—Está bien, entonces esperemos a Dylan y vayamos a hacer nuestro deber.

No sólo se veía delicioso aquel puchero, sino también despedía un delicioso aroma que terminaba por abrir aún más el apetito de quien se había sentado a la mesa a merendar adecuadamente, mientras no parecía sentir incomodidad al andar con aquella holgada sudadera blanca y ese short negro.

Alguien más se incorporó al comedor, sentándose en completo silencio para comer calmadamente, sintiendo de alguna manera la mirada de su madre, quien pese a estar sonriéndole, parecía estar pensando en algo totalmente diferente.

—¡Esto está delicioso! –exclamaba felizmente aquella chica quien había terminado de comerse lo que quedaba en su plato-.

—Si quieres otro, no dudes en pedírmelo Shade –le indicaba la madre de Red-.

—Uno más por favor –pedía ella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no provocadas por algún sentimiento de vergüenza, sino más bien por la presencia aún latente de aquella fiebre-.

—Parece que comes más cuando estás enferma –alegó aquel chico de gorra-.

—Y tú deberías de tener mejores modales, Red –señalaba la madre, acercándose a su hijo para quitarle la gorra- Dentro de la casa no se permite andar con gorra.

—Pareciera que durmiera con ella –dijo Shade bebiendo un poco de frío jugo-.

—Y tú deberías andar durmiendo y no deambulando por aquí –indicaba al tiempo que le quitaba aquella bebida fría- Tampoco deberías estarte bebiendo esto.

—Eres peor que mi hermano –se quejaba Shade tomando con cierto disgusto su nueva bebida tibia-.

—No seas un grosero con ella. Fuiste tú quien aceptó cuidarla en primer término.

—En realidad fue Rayne quien al final terminó dejándomela, argumentando que había algo importante que tenía que hacer junto con su equipo –decía malhumorado, entrecerrando sus ojos- Ya me las pagará cuando lo vuelva a ver.

—Siempre con ese deseo de ir desafiando a cualquiera que te topas –Shade ya había empezado a comer su segundo plato de puchero-.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—Por cierto, ¿ya viste que tu charizard anda allá afuera sobrevolando la zona acompañado del de Joshua?

—…Sí…-contestó fastidiado y poniendo mala cara-.

—¿Y ahora por qué pones esa cara? Sólo porque estés amargado no significa que tus pokemon deban tener esa misma actitud y más sobre aquel sentimiento –habló toda emocionada-.

—¿Verdad que son adorables? Ese par de charizards realmente son encantadores; están completamente enamorados.

—Cuando menos te lo esperes puedes ser abuelo, Red –enfatizaba su emoción señalándole con su cuchara- Ya te imagino con tus pequeños charmander en brazos. Hasta puedo decir que te ves ligeramente adorable.

—Deja de imaginarte eso y mejor termina de comer para que te vayas a dormir –refunfuñó Red-.

—Será extraño verte a ti y a Joshua como suegros.

—He dicho que termines de comer.

—El teléfono suena.

—Yo atiendo –la madre del pelinegro se apresuró a contestar-.

—¿Quién llamará? –preguntaba Shade-.

—A saber.

—Era el profesor Oak –contestó de inmediato la madre mientras tomaba asiento-.

—¿Qué es lo que quería? –curioseaba Red-.

—Dijo que vendría a verte mañana, que tiene algo que comentarte.

—Eres muy solicitado Red.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá.


	46. Capítulo 46-47

**¿Un capítulo doble?¿No es emocionante? A quién engaño XD Solamente es más largo y desconcertante que los demás jeje :D Disfruténlo mucho.**

**P.D. No se pueden quejar, les he subido cuatro caps :D**

**Capítulo 46-47: Tormenta**

Nunca antes los reflejos fueron tan necesarios como en aquel justo instante, cuando éstos habían logrado evadir aquellas pesadas cajas que se habían venido encima en el instante en que se causó un poco de inestabilidad en ellas. Ahora sólo quedaba arreglar aquel desastre, ya que el contenido de todas aquellas cajas había quedado completamente desparramado sobre el suelo.

—Al menos no me cayeron encima –Shade había empezado a arreglar lo que se había caído- Aunque hay un montón de cosas aquí –se quejó un poco al contemplar todos los cuadernos que allí habían- ¿Será que nunca limpian aquí? Bueno, tal vez porque es el desván –suspiraba al tiempo que aquella ama de casa había accedido a la pieza-.

—¿Está todo bien? Escuché un ruido y vine lo más rápido posible –preguntaba al contemplarla entre aquel mundo de papel-.

—Es que moví algo y todas las cajas cayeron de donde estaban, disculpe las molestias.

—Lo que interesa es que estés bien. Lamento el desorden, tiene mucho tiempo que no hago limpieza y por eso hay tantas cosas –se disculpó la mujer, para después acercarse y ayudarle-.

—Ustedes parecen tener mucho aprecio por todo esto –había sacado algunos juguetes peculiares de la infancia-.

—Tiene años que no veía esos juguetes –habló completamente emocionada, tomando aquel muñeco de plástico con forma de un juguetón arcanine-.

—¿Acaso esos juguetes son de…Red? –preguntaba con cierta incertidumbre-.

—Así es. Muchas cosas que están aquí le pertenecen a Red de cuando era un pequeño.

—Antes debía de haber sido menos serio.

—Bueno, generalmente él era serio, pero en otras no.

—¿Cómo con quién?

—Con su padre él actuaba como cualquier chico de su edad. Él se divertía mucho escuchando sus historias de aventura y de ese modo Red se fue sintiendo atraído por todo aquel misterioso mundo conformado por los pokemon y las batallas.

—Él admiraba a su padre –pronunció con cierta alegría Shade-.

—Sí, él admiraba muchísimo a su padre…Red soñaba con volverse el mejor y poder así desafiar a su padre, quien era el innegable campeón de ese entonces. Por eso él quería volverse fuerte y entrenar lo suficiente para poder tener un enfrentamiento digno de campeones.

—Extraordinario…Y entonces, ¿quién de los dos ganó? –preguntó con emoción Shade-.

—Ese duelo jamás se llevó a cabo Shade –contestó ella con la mirada llena de tristeza y con la alegría que poseía, desvaneciéndose de su cuerpo-.

—¿Qué…ocurrió? –cuestionaba con miedo-.

—Su padre simplemente nunca más volvió a casa después de que se diera por terminada la guerra de Kanto…Después de que dijo que saldría a derrotar a aquellos que deseaban derrotarle y arrebatarle su título.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…?

—No es algo que esté dicho, pero…a estas alturas han transcurrido ya doce años desde aquello. De seguir con vida, él ya hubiera aparecido, especialmente después de haberle prometido a Red que se enfrentarían cuando él fuera campeón, en el Monte Plateado.

—¿Red, fue a buscarlo allí?

—Sí, lo hizo después de que se convirtió en el campeón de la Liga Pokemon. Fue durante un largo tiempo, aguardando por la llegada de su padre…pero al final, él jamás apareció –pronunció con desolación, esforzándose por retener aquellas peligrosas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos-.

—Perdóname, no debí de haber preguntado algo como eso. No es un tema en el que tenga que inmiscuirme, en serio, perdóname…Si Red la ve así, me va a odiar.

—No te disculpes por estas cosas Shade. No es tu culpa, y además, fui yo la que te habló de esto y la que se ha puesto de esta manera.

—De todos modos, lo lamento.

—Yo sé que Red es difícil y que en ocasiones puede llegar a ser cansado el tratar con él, pero es un buen chico, que quiere y protege a sus amigos y pokemon, por lo que desearía que siguieras siendo su amiga como lo has sido hasta ahora. Sé que él no lo dice, pero estoy segura de que le hace feliz tenerte a su lado.

—Creo que si cambiara su forma de ser de forma repentina, terminaría asustándome –dijo con cierto humor- Pero lo mejor será que terminemos con todo esto, que todavía hay cosas por hacer en la casa.

—Después de terminar, vayamos a comprar unos pastelillos.

—Por supuesto, ya que empiezo a sentir un poco de hambre –comentó con enorme pena, sonriendo con nerviosismo-.

Aquel portarretrato figuraba entre sus manos mientras su mirada no se apartaba ni un instante de la fotografía que con recelo era cuidada dentro de esos márgenes de madera; era como si el mirarla por un largo rato se pudieran evocar los instantes que aludían aquel hecho detenido en el tiempo y plasmado en papel.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos ante un simple llamado; había entrado alguien más a su habitación sin siquiera percatarse de ello hasta el momento en que se habían dirigido a su persona.

—Abuelo –expresó Green sobresaltado observando a su abuelo y colocando aquel portarretrato sobre el buro en el que se encontraba-.

—Estoy un poco inquieto por tu regreso repentino, Green.

—No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, abuelo. Sólo quería regresar a casa y ver a mi hermana y a ti.

—Sabes que cualquier cosa que te preocupe, puedes decírmela –su abuelo tomó asiento a la orilla de la cama y le miró de forma tranquilizadora-.

—Lo sé, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, en serio.

—Sé que debes extrañarlo mucho, no eres el único que todavía resiente su ausencia. Ya han pasado varios años desde aquello.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Daisy? –preguntaba Green cambiando de tema súbitamente-.

—Salió a comprar algunas cosas para la comida, volverá dentro de poco. Esta noche cenaremos algo delicioso para conmemorar que has vuelto –decía Oak, poniéndose de pie-.

—Suena bien –una media sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Green-.

—Cuando te veo a ti y a Red discutir por cualquier cosa o trabajar en equipo para lograr algo, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia; es como ver a Oliver y Kylan nuevamente –habló con añoranza y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Red y yo no nos llevamos tan bien. Diría más bien que tenemos una rivalidad que jamás cederá.

—Eso no quiere decir que no se aprecien el uno al otro –expresó con toda la verdad del mundo- Tienen su propio modo de demostrarse su amistad y preocupación.

—No, claro que no –repelaba Green mientras había escuchado que el timbre era tocado con cierto ímpetu- Ya llegó.

Ojos color esmeralda a tono con aquel cabello lacio y castaño, una piel alba y un aire refrescante y lleno de madurez ayudaban a realzar la presencia de aquella mujer que pese a su edad poseía la misma altura de aquel que fungía como su hermano menor y que estaba más que feliz por volverla a ver.

Sus ropas consistían en una blusa rosa pálido y una falda lila que en conjunto con esos zapatos negros hacían lucir a aquella mujer como toda una profesional en el campo de la investigación.

—¡Green! –exclamó alegre y emocionada la joven quien se abalanzó sobre su hermano para abrazarlo fraternalmente, como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez desde que se vieron-.

—¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá, hermana? –preguntaba Green después de haber sido liberado-.

—Todo marcha a la perfección. Seguimos mejorando el sistema de almacenamiento pokemon junto con Bill –decía sonriente la chica-.

—Bueno, bueno, ya que han pasado los calurosos abrazos, pasemos a la cocina a preparar la cena, que sinceramente me estoy muriendo de hambre.

—Como cosa rara en ti, abuelo –comentaba la chica, entrando a casa cargando esa maleta que llevaba consigo-.

—¿Por cuántos días piensas quedarte Daisy? –cuestionó el hermano con interés-.

—Un par de semanas. Tomaré estos días para descansar y pasar tiempo con ustedes dos.

—Ésa es una buena noticia. Podremos pasar tiempo de calidad y hacer poesía pokemon.

—Ya quiero leer tus nuevos poemas, abuelo.

—De modo que tú eres la culpable de que él continúe con ese mal hábito –suspiraba Green- Ahora encuentro el parecido.

—Deberías llamar a Red a que venga a cenar con nosotros, ¿no lo crees Green? –preguntó Daisy-.

—Disfrutaré mejor la cena si él no viene aquí –se apresuró a decir Green-.

—Oh, vamos, si son amigos de la infancia. Ya llevan bastantes años juntos –alegaba Daisy- Y una cena no va a matar a nadie.

—No a menos que inicien una pelea cuando lleguemos al postre –decía burlonamente el profesor Oak-.

—Bueno, será mejor que le llamemos de una buena vez y de paso que su mamá también venga.

—Esta noche será una pesadilla –Green ya estaba sin ánimo; se imaginaba la tragedia en la que se convertiría su noche-.

Y aunque costaba creerlo la cena había ido espléndidamente bien, sin problema alguno y faltando muy poco para que la llegada del postre tuviera lugar.

—Es toda una sorpresa y alegría tenerte aquí, Daisy –comentaba la madre de Red-.

—Es que me dio nostalgia mi pueblo natal y decidí venir prácticamente de improvisto. Qué bueno que Green estaba en casa, sino le hubiera echado de menos –decía con cierto tono maternal jalando la mejilla de su pequeño hermano-.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una reunión como éstas, ¿no es así Dalia? –cuestionaba el profesor Oak-.

—Por supuesto. Agradezco mucho que nos hayan invitado, ¿no es así Red? –se dirigió a aquel callado hijo que se limitaba solamente a comer-.

—Hmp.

—Es su manera silenciosa de expresar que está agradecido por la cena y la invitación –interpretaba Shade mirando de forma fea a Red-.

—Pobre de ti que te ha tocado soportar a estos dos. Me disculpo por cualquier molestia que te haya causado mi hermano.

—Después de vivir prácticamente toda mi vida entre chicos, una se acostumbra. Son tolerables hasta cierto punto –habló tras tomar un poco de jugo-.

—Aunque no sabía que una chica como tú acompañaba a estos dos –opinaba Daisy con cierta burla en sus palabras- Hasta llegué a pensar que eras algo más de Red cuando llegaste con él y su madre.

—Umm…Claro que no, nada que ver –soltó con cierto nerviosismo perfectamente camuflajeado- Él se casará con su profesión y entonces será el fin de la generación actual de Red. Probablemente su mamá tenga por nietos pequeños charmander –se había encargado de dramatizar esto último-.

—Tú mejor continúa comiendo y no hables –se quejó Red mientras no parecía importarle jalar la mejilla de aquella chica como si fuera de goma y no sintiera-.

—Y ésta es una razón más por la cual, no tendrá nietos humanos –Shade sobaba su mejilla, mirando de reojo a Dalia-.

—Deja de tratar así a Shade, Red, es una chica y no debes maltratarla –regañaba Dalia a su hijo-.

—Déjelo señora, es el modo de Red de demostrar interés por una chica. Es un modo primitivo y que los niños de kínder suelen hacer para llamar la atención de la chica que les gusta. Aunque si consideramos que Red tiene diecinueve y que ya no está para hacer ese tipo de cosas, entonces deberíamos preocuparnos por su futuro –criticaba Green con una sonrisa amplia mientras su mirada se llenaba de satisfacción al contemplar el ligero odio con que le miraba Red al tiempo que soltaba la mejilla de aquella chica-.

—No será difícil derrotarte de nuevo, Green.

—He mejorado desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos, Red. De modo que no cantaría victoria tan fácilmente.

—Pues estoy esperando que demuestres lo que llegaste a aprender –y en un parpadeo ambos se pusieron de pie, importándoles poco la situación-.

—Hay van de nuevo, no lo puedo creer –suspiraba Dalia-.

—Es imposible tener paz estando ellos dos juntos –expresaba Oak-.

—Ni cómo hacerles desistir –decía Daisy mirando a ambos-.

—Yo conozco un modo muy efectivo –Shade sonrió cínicamente-.

Y sin demasiado esfuerzo aquel par de chicos ya se encontraban sentados, más que concentrados en lo que quedaba de su cena a la vez que unas cuantas gotas de sudor les escurría de la nuca, no resultaba fácil cenar mientras se es observado por algo que amenazaba su existencia en el instante en que intentaban ponerse de pie; ya que era cuando escuchaban la formación de tan peculiar ataque.

—Es la primera vez que veo a pokemon como éstos –Oak mostraba un gran interés, por lo que no demoró en ponerse de pie para aproximarse a latias- Son criaturas escurridizas, que sólo se acercan a personas de buen corazón, además de ser muy difíciles de atrapar.

—Pero la mejor parte de ellos es que saben mantener a Red y Green a raya –espetó con una sonrisa Dalia-.

—Es que a veces no entienden con palabras –suspiraba Shade, mirando entusiasmada el postre: helado de vainilla-.

—Eso no voy a negártelo –le daba la razón Daisy-.

—Gracias hermana –mascullaba Green entre dientes-.

—No hay de qué Green –le respondió llena de dulzura-.

—Quiero una copa más –pedía Shade mostrando ese tazón vacío-.

—Es una adicta al helado –decían ese par de forma baja, mirando de reojo a aquella que les había aplacado fácilmente-.

—Y ustedes están amargados –señalaba ella, quien sí les había escuchado y de forma silenciosa les decía lo que les ocurriría cuando estuvieran a solas-.

—Ungh…Es tu culpa Red –explicaba Green- Tú fuiste el que empezó esto.

—Mejor cállate y sigue cenando o estos dos nos mandarán a volar con un hiperrayo…por quinta vez.

Y aquel instante era el momento incómodo que uno no quiere que llegue, sí, aquel en el que ciertos objetos llegan a las manos de quien no deben y contienen situaciones que deberían ser olvidadas en el pasado y nunca más sacadas a flote.

Los gestos que expresaba aquel rostro denotaban la sorpresa que el contemplar todo ese grupo de fotos le causaba y aunque el dueño de aquel álbum fotográfico no deseaba que continuara, era demasiado tarde, aquella chica ya había terminado de ver completamente ese repertorio de fotos.

—Te veías adorable de niño –Shade miraba fijamente a Green, quien sentía vergüenza tanto por el comentario como por el hecho de que le había visto en fotos desde que era un pequeño-.

—¿Verdad? Y esa bañera de snorlax era su preferida. Mamá lo bañaba allí y él era feliz –agregaba Daisy-.

—Hasta sacaron fotos del momento –expresaba Shade riendo un poco- Tenía chapitas y todo.

—Deja de decir esas cosas sobre mí –le gritaba Green sonrojado-.

—Pero si es la verdad y Shade me apoya –decía Daisy-.

—¿Me vas a enseñar el siguiente? –preguntaba Shade entusiasmada-.

—Claro, tú ven conmigo. Esos álbums los guardo en mi vieja habitación, así que acompáñame.

—Por supuesto –añadió felizmente siguiendo a la hermana mayor de Green-.

—¡De ninguna manera le enseñarás esos álbums! –exclamaba Green mientras jalaba a Shade lejos de su hermana-.

—Pero si sólo son fotos tuyas con Red cuando eran pequeños y se llevaban bien, para variar.

—Tú las distraes mientras yo quemo esos álbums –expresaba Red mirando a esas dos-.

—Hay una foto donde están vestidos adorablemente –recordaba encantada Dalia aquellos tiempos- Los dos usando una adorable botarga.

—Quiero verla –opinaba Shade mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había soltado ágilmente de Green, quien se quedó un tanto perplejo por lo que había hecho la chica-.

—¡Vamos! –gritó Daisy llevándose a Shade consigo.-

—Ya cerraron la puerta –indicaba Green quien permanecía tirado sobre el suelo-.

—¿Qué se siente haber sido derrotado por una chica, Green? –cuestionaba Red observándole fijamente-.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué se sentirá cuando ella vea esas fotos, Red? Ya sabes, aquellas vergonzosas.

—¿En dónde está la copia de la llave del cuarto de tu hermana? –cuestionaba Red mientras su mirar se ensombrecía-.

—Sabía que entenderías.

Y aunque tenían aquella llave en sus manos, el ruido que escuchaban les indicaba que habían demorado demasiado tiempo y que ahora era muy tarde. Ya no había manera de retroceder el tiempo y mucho menos de hacer ceder aquellas pequeñas carcajadas que emergían desde el interior.

—No habría tenido el valor de mostrarles esas fotos, ¿verdad Green?

—N-No...mi hermana no nos haría esto…-sonreía nerviosamente-.

—¿Y por qué razón se sigue riendo Shade?¿Un chiste acaso?

—Sí, Daisy es buena contando chistes. Eso tiene que ser…nada tiene que ver con esos álbums de fotos.

—Parece que al fin ha dejado de reír –decía tras abrir la puerta usando aquella llave, despejando el seguro de la misma-.

—Hola –les saludó Shade mirando a esos dos con aquel álbum en sus manos-.

—Maldición, lo ha visto –expresaba Green observando con terror la escena; todo parecía haberse convertido en una película de terror donde ellos eran los protagonistas-.

—Jamás pensé que una botarga de pikachu y eevee fueran tan encantadoras.

—Las ha visto…-dijeron esos dos a la vez mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía sombrío y lleno de desesperanza-.

—Aunque es increíble que aun cuando tenías esa edad Red, poseías esa misma mirada sin chispa de vida –comentaba Shade comparando el viejo Red con el actual- Antes eras lindo, ahora ya perdiste puntos de encanto.

—Ha dicho una verdad innegable Red –añadió con saña Green-.

—Y Green también era adorable –espetaba Shade-.

—"Eras" adorable Green –remarcaba Red-.

—Debería comprarles un par de botargas y ponérselas, ¿no creen? –se dirigió Shade a esos dos-.

—¡NO! –objetaron al unísono-.

—Pues qué delicados me resultaron ser –Shade continuaba viendo el álbum- Mira, tienes un lunar muy curioso Green.

—E-Esa…foto –Green estaba totalmente helado-.

—Y aquí están los dos tomando un baño juntos con sus juguetes y todo –hablaba encantada la chica; al mismo tiempo se encargaba de esquivar los intentos de ese par por arrebatarle el álbum-.

—Es escurridiza –se quejaba Green-.

—Y conforme sigue viendo las fotos, se burla más –chisteó Red-.

—Para esto son los álbums, para admirarlos –sonreía Daisy lindamente a ambos-.

—¡Es tu culpa para empezar! –gritaron los dos-.

—Algún día recordarán este momento y reirán –pronunció la hermana mientras inmortalizaba aquel momento con su cámara fotográfica-.

—Me pregunto qué fue lo que hiciste Green para que nos esté pasando esto –apuntó cínicamente Red-.

—¿Yo?¿No serás tú? Eres el que atrae problemas.

—Mientras ustedes pelean, yo seguiré viendo esto –expresó con toda la vileza del mundo al tiempo que se arrastraba hacia la salida de la habitación al puro estilo militar llevando consigo el valioso objeto-.

—¿A dónde piensas que vas? –cuestionaba Red, impidiéndole que escapara-.

—Podrás irte después de darnos ese álbum.

—Pero quiero verlo –pedía, moviéndose eufóricamente en modo chibi para escapar de aquellos dos-.

—Esto no tomará mucho tiempo –hablaba Red un poco tétrico mientras se acercaba a la joven quien era detenida por Green-.

—Lucharé hasta el final –Shade intentaba soltarse con todas sus fuerzas sin soltar su preciado tesoro-.

Aquel álbum había caído toscamente contra el suelo, azotándose en un parpadeo y quedando totalmente cerrado, con su material resguardado tras esas cubiertas duras azuladas. Pero ahora ese preciado objeto había pasado a segundo plano y había algo mucho más nuevo, interesante y que era imposible de no apreciar.

Parpadeaban sin poder asimilar la situación mientras se daban cuenta de que sus ojos no las estaban engañando, sino todo lo contrario; aunque en ese instante la realidad aterraba no sólo por el hecho de que resultara imposible de presentarse, sino porque estaba siendo exclusiva.

—¿Pero qué…es esto? –Shade estaba verdaderamente impresionada, simplemente estaba tratando de similar lo ocurrido; sus rodillas le traicionaron y cayeron contra el suelo al tiempo que miraba fijamente esos ojos carmesí y esmeralda-.

—E-Esto…no tiene explicación alguna…-Daisy se aproximaba a ellos, dejando caer su cámara-.

—¿Qué es eso? –cuestionaba Shade tras haber colocado su mirada en la única ventana que allí había, notando una tonalidad poco común en el cielo nocturno; a simple vista no era más que una aurora boreal fuera de temporada, conformada principalmente de tonos verduscos cálidos-.

—¿Una…aurora boreal? –Daisy abrió su ventana, admirando la evanescencia creciente de aquel fenómeno natural- No puede ser algo como eso…

—Eso no estaba hace rato…y claro…esto no puede ser tampoco posible…-expresaba Shade retornando su mirar en esos dos- ¿Se sienten bien?¿Les duele algo?

—Claro que estamos bien, sólo que…-opinaba Green-.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes…crecieron tanto? –preguntó con temor Red-.

—Es que no…crecimos, fueron ustedes los que…se encogieron –respondió Daisy mirando de reojo a Shade-.

—No quiero asustarlos, pero…-Shade jaló aquel espejo de cuerpo entero, el único de aquella habitación y lo puso frente a ellos-.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos soperos, sus pupilas temblaban nerviosas, aterradas y llenas de dudas y sus manos se encargaban no sólo de comprobar lo que estaban viviendo, sino que enfatizaban que aquello no era una mentira ni una alucinación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquellas manos tenían el calibre que permitía apenas sujetas algunas pequeñas cosas?¿A dónde se había ido su fuerza, su altura, su yo actual?¿Y por qué razón había retornado el yo de su pasado, frágil e incapaz de lidiar con el riesgoso presente?¿Y cómo es que algo como eso se había suscitado repentinamente, afectándolos únicamente a ellos?¿Qué pasaba, a dónde podían obtener respuestas y sobre todo, había un modo en que pudieran retornar a la normalidad?

—¡E-Esto…sencillamente es imposible…! –grito Green, notando que literalmente nadaba en aquella camisa que hasta hace poco le quedaba perfectamente-.

—Hay que dar muchas explicaciones…de las cuales carecemos –decía Shade mirando sin saber qué hacer o decir-.

—Habrá que decirles al abuelo y su madre…Esto es algo que no puede ser oculto.

—Pero primero tenemos que conseguir ropa para ellos –Shade señalaba a los ahora infantes, mismos que no sobrepasaban los seis años de edad-.

—Sólo esto nos faltaba…-soltaba con enorme fastidio Red, siendo incapaz de asimilar lo que le había ocurrido a su cuerpo-.

Quizás no era lo mejor del mundo, pero fue lo más rápido que pudo conseguirse considerando la hora que era y que la ciudad misma no gozaba de muchos sitios de ropa para niños. Aunque extrañamente sólo habían cambiado los pantalones por shorts mientras todo lo demás conservaba el diseño y color de sus vestimentas originales.

—Lo veo y sencillamente no lo creo –observaba con asombro aquel par; tantos años de investigación no funcionaban con lo que estaba ocurriendo-.

—Sé que hay que buscar una solución, pero es que…¡se ven adorables! –alegaba Dalia cargando a su rejuvenecido hijo, restregando su mejilla contra la suya-.

—Esto es vergonzoso, madre –pronunció en tono bajo Red-.

—Primero hay que saber cómo fue que ustedes terminaron de este modo, después vendrá el modo en que los sacaremos de ello –ordenaba Daisy pensativa- Sin duda debe de estar relacionado con esa rara aurora boreal, ¿pero cómo?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea –Shade sentía que al fin había chocado contra pared-.

Parecía que el tiempo del desayuno había sido cedido para concluir aquel largo camino que además de poseer curvas tediosas, lucía muy poco transitado incluso cuando no era ni medio día y un poblado se encontraba cercano a éste.

No había sonidos de aves, no se escuchaba el desplazamiento de los insectos y tampoco se observaban miradas adicionales además de las suyas. Aquello era un paraíso desértico, donde sólo lo que era incapaz de moverse, permanecía allí.

Sus pasos se quedaron totalmente estáticos cuando contemplaron aquel grupo de piedras; eran afiladas de su cuerpo superior y completamente chatas como para permanecer sobre ese suelo.

—Llegamos aquí en menos tiempo del esperado –indicaba Dylan quien mordía aquella manzana y bebía un poco de agua-.

—Quizás porque te obsesionaste en sacar todos los huesos de un solo golpe, Dylan –agregaba Max mirándole de reojo- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—No pasa nada, son sólo rasguños, Max –contestó tranquilamente, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil-.

—¿Estás listo, Allen? –cuestionó Max contemplando la carencia de pasto sobre la zona en que permanecían aquel montículo de piedras-.

—Lucario, usa palmeo.

El pokemon siguió la indicación al pie de la letra y de aquella pata izquierda emergió rápido y dorado aquel ataque luminoso sobre las rocas, causando en un santiamén la reducción de éstas en polvo; no obstante, no fueron todas y habría que destruir las faltantes. Esto estaba provocando un cambio brusco en el ambiente; no era que el clima cambiase, sólo se tenía la noción de que algo más estaba allí con todos ellos, observando, aguardando en qué instante acercarse más y hacer contacto.

La hipnosis de ese gardevoir estaba funcionando efectivamente y conjugado con aquel come sueños estaba haciendo caer uno tras uno a aquellos seres que ya se habían cansado de esperar y mirar. Y aunque el número empezaba a crecer y se tornaba peligroso, no se hallaba solo, aquel mismagius alternaba entre su temible bola sombra y poder oculto, tylphosion arrasaba con su destructivo fuego mientras aquel milotic alteraba su entorno usando su ataque de ventisca.

—En cuanto se está cerca, todos ellos empiezan a alterarse –decía Max sin preocuparle mucho lo frío que estaba volviéndose todo-.

—Después de esto, tendremos que ir por Shade para que terminemos al fin.

—Estoy un poco preocupado por la situación que allá podría desatarse, pero…

—Mientras nosotros hacemos esto, Joshua y los demás están encargándose del mando que les dimos.

—Me sorprende que hayan aceptado tan fácil.

—Yo les di la opción de elegir, pero ellos prefirieron la segunda opción. Y creo entender por qué –Max se cruzó de brazos, parecía estar pensando en algo más-.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Max?

—Dime.

—¿Piensas crear ese tipo de lazos…?

—Los hermanos mayores tienen ciertas responsabilidades Dylan. Sé que tú entiendes lo que estoy haciendo.

—Pero sabes que tiene una mayor posibilidad que pese a ello, falle.

—La lucha al menos se habrá hecho.

—Pero la idea es de locos –dijo sonriente-.

—Son polos opuestos…Como la noche y el día…El hubiera no existe, sin embargo, me pregunto muchas veces qué cosas habrían cambiado de haberlo logrado en ese instante.

—Bueno, sabemos que algo era seguro que ocurriera. Claro, el escenario sería otro posiblemente.

—Ya quiero ver sus rostros –exponía felizmente Dylan-.

—Es viable que no falté demasiado tiempo –expresó Max notando que aquella ventisca se había ido y que sólo quedaba aquel suelo cercenado, como si se hubiera hecho en ese instante de forma violentada un profundo pozo-.

—Ya ha empezado –comentó aquella voz que resonaba con cierto eco y que provenía de aquella silueta de tauros-.

—Esas criaturas sólo se tornan mucho más violentas…Cada vez son peores –expresó Dylan-.

—Pienso en cómo le irá a Shade…A este punto ella es la cuarta…-señalaba Max con seriedad y una frialdad en su mirada-.

—Sé que desean ocuparse de ello todos ustedes, pero no pueden…

—Lo sabemos y no es algo que nos agrade. Si husmearon en nuestros recuerdos, deben saber que revivir cosas como ésas cuando esos monstruos nos atacan, no es la mejor manera para concentrarse y sacar eso de allí.

—Pero a diferencia de quienes lo intentaron antes, ustedes son los que mejor han tolerado el golpe emocional y al mismo tiempo los que han sabido luchar con su propio pasado. Aún no se dejan consumir por ellos –exponía aquel ente-.

—De igual prefiero que nosotros seamos los que atraviesen por todo esto, a que lo hagan alguno de ellos –puntualizó Max con una sincera seriedad- Porque no estoy seguro si ellos no se consumirían del mismo modo en que Brooklyn y los demás lo hicieron.

—Ustedes mismos saben que es imposible salvarlos…-expresó aquel pokemon oscuro- Ya no queda su esencia…Sólo pueden percibir su apariencia, su voz, los marginados recuerdos y su moral podrida.

—Razón por la que no debemos dejar que ellos crucen a aquel mundo ni por error –lanzaba Dylan-.

—Aclárame algo –solicitó Max a aquel ser- ¿Qué va a pasar cuando logren tener sus restos completos?

—No puedo contestarte algo como eso, humano, por el simple hecho de que ni siquiera nosotros estamos conscientes de lo que pasara en ese justo instante. Lo único que podemos decir con claridad, es que es un fuerte impulso el que nos lleva a buscar nuestros restos, a volverlos encontrar…Es como un deseo vago pero aplastante.

—Podría pasar algo sorprendente o nada…-comentó Dylan mirando aquellas otras tres figuras que hacían alusión a un ninetales, venusaur y gengar-.

—De igual manera, ustedes ya son lo suficiente fuertes como para haber sobrevivido.

—Los segundos encuentros no son meras casualidades –indicaba el ninetales-.

—Vivimos en una cadena llena de eslabones con encuentros predeterminados y situaciones de doble naturaleza. Todo ello enlazado por el tiempo –agregaba el venusaur-.

—Humanos y pokemon…ambos fuimos objetos a los que se les arrebató la voluntad, los deseos, los derechos…y la esperanza –explicaba aquel gengar- Y sin embargo, aquí estamos, convertidos en monstruos.

—No se detendrán ni siquiera porque ya lograron lo que deseaban –expuso Max observando esos ojos dorados-.

—…Odio…Tristeza…Arrepentimiento…Desesperanza…Temor …-decía ninetales- Es lo único que nosotros conocemos y que nos permite continuar.

—También conocen la compasión –expuso Dylan viendo fijamente a ese ninetales- De no ser así, se la hubieran llevado sin problema alguno y tampoco se tentarían el corazón con ningún humano, ya que de forma general todos somos culpables de las desgracias que han caído en ustedes.

—Nosotros no somos seres sin raciocinio como aquellos que custodian nuestras tumbas…Esos seres que tras haberse podrido en animadversión y venganza, consumieron hasta dejar meramente los despojos de quienes causaron miseria y ataduras con este mundo, sólo para olvidarse de quienes fueron y transformarse en criaturas que quieren recrear aquel episodio una y otra vez, porque les produce la misma satisfacción y libertad que cuando lo hicieron con quien era el dueño de sus desgracias por primera ocasión –mencionaba aquel gengar-.

—Nosotros culminamos ese deseo hace tantos años atrás que es imposible conmemorarlo todo de forma tan tangible, pero después de que lo hicimos, sentíamos insatisfacción, no porque deseáramos continuar haciendo lo mismo a otros humanos, sino al contemplar que quienes eran nuestros iguales eran condenados sin saberlo en lo que nos habíamos convertido –expresaba aquel tauros con pesar-.

—Ese mismo deseo nos alejó del camino que todos esos seres transitaban una y otra vez…Conservamos nuestro raciocinio y con ello permanecía el anhel de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo –enunciaba el venusaur-.

—Es lo único que nos hace permanecer en un mundo al cual ya no pertenecemos. Nosotros dejamos de tener un cuerpo físico, una apariencia y un papel en este mundo. Sólo toca terminar esto para que podamos descansar en paz y pasar al siguiente estado –ninetales reposaba ahora sobre el suelo, extendiendo sus nueve colas-.

—Tornarse algo como esto…-Max liberó a aquel rapidash shiny para mostrárselos a aquellas criaturas-.

—Esas criatura son las de…-pronunció Tauros-.

—Estos seres son el desvanecimiento del rencor y el deseo de hacer la justicia. Y está más que claro que no está vivo, que sólo es su fiera voluntad y fuerte espíritu que le permite seguir aquí –añadía Dylan-.

—Cuando esta pesadilla concluya podremos olvidar y tener una nueva existencia –gengar miró a aquel rapidash, que contestaba con el movimiento de sus cascos y relinche- Una donde no tengamos que condenarnos para poder sobrevivir.

Brillantes y dorados esos tibios objetos metálicos rodaban por la estrecha cuesta, enfriándose por el suave toque de la lluvia y perdiendo su falsa tonalidad carmesí mientras se deslizaban sin prisa pero constantes sobre el terreno resbaladizo donde la naturaleza misma tenía dominio total.

El agua no era problema, ni siquiera lo precipitadas que se habían tornado las gotas de lluvia; aquello no era más que un escenario perfecto donde la noche, la muda luna, el espeso bosque y la adormecida tierra jugaban papeles protagónicos, por su carencia de vitalidad visible y latente. Y el silencio fue roto en numerosas ocasiones con el mismo tono, con la misma amarga y cruda melodía, una que no debía ser siquiera interpretada una sola vez y que ahora rápidamente iba acomodando las pistas formando una aterradora orquesta.

El olor a tierra mojada se impregnaba repulsivamente de la esencia del metal, una que se grababa en la mente y que tenía la capacidad tanto de atraer como de aterrar.

De aquel negro orificio se desprendía tenuemente un hilo de humo blanco, señal clara de que había cesado su uso y al mismo tiempo denotaba una seguridad absoluta emergida tras la macabra hazaña de la extinción del alma.

—Tu puntería sigue siendo tan temible, Hassel –espetaba aquella mujer con máscara de luna que sólo se le observaba completamente cuando la luz del relámpago se hacía presente-.

—Si no práctico mis habilidades terminarán oxidándose, además, estaban interponiéndose en nuestro camino –comentaba Hassel tras colocar un cartucho nuevo dentro de aquella arma de fuego- Con un solo tiro bastó para que no volvieran a abrir sus ojos nunca más.

—Aunque a la comida nunca se le podrá hacer el feo, Hassel. Esta noche, mis pequeños están agradecidos por tu caridad –enunciaba oscuramente aquella mujer-.

—Ya falta menos para que podamos dejar esto en su sitio –Hassel obsequió una miraba a aquella pequeña maleta purpura que Luna custodiaba-.

—Unos metros más y estaremos en el punto preciso. Sin embargo, no esperaba que hubiera tanta concurrencia –no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en la escena que estaba frente a ella y que quedaba más que clara por la turbidez del agua y su claridad contaminada por el diluido carmesí-.

—Tal vez haya personas que sepan sobre este tipo de detalles –Hassel movió uno de aquellos cuerpos inmóviles sólo para buscar entre sus pertenencias alguna identificación- Aquí hay algo, aunque quien sabe si sirva. De igual modo le mandaré los datos a Blake –sonrió, admirando el carnet de identificación de aquel hombre, manchado por la escarlata sangre-.

—Es claro que en esto no están involucrados Max o los descendientes, ya que esto es de nuevo conocimiento…Parece que nos salen y salen enemigos, Hassel.

—Vele el lado bueno a la vida, Luna, gracias a ellos, todas tus mascotas tendrán qué comer y estarán siempre satisfechas –ya había terminado de enviar los datos de aquel hombre con la mano libre que poseía para emplear su móvil-.

—Sigamos con esto, Hassel –decía victoriosa y alegre aquella mujer transitando sin preocupación alguna cuesta arriba-.

¿Se podía ser tan insensible ante las suplicas, los lamentos y el sufrimiento?¿Se podían ignorar las plegarias que pedían salvación y compasión?¿Por qué lo único que recibían a su desesperación era una mirada inmutable, una sonrisa que sólo iba creciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo y la inmovilidad total del único ser que podría intentar salvarles de su destino?

Los gritos fueron sofocados con la misma rapidez con que habían emergido…Y lo que había sido un campo pequeño cubierto de cuerpos que se debatían contra la muerte y otros más que habían cedido con una facilidad abrumadora, ahora estaba oscureciéndose, no por oscuridad nocturna, sino por el cumulo cada vez más numeroso de esos seres, mismos que desafiaban cualquier lógica y emergían de todas direcciones posibles, con un único objetivo.

Pronto no fue más que un mar de ojos grana, un mundo de gritos ahogados y lágrimas congeladas. Aquello era un nuevo método de tortura, donde la muerte era un premio y no una penosa desgracia.

No había nada más que hacer, no había nada más que apreciar más que los vestigios que marcaban que en algún momento hubo vida y ahora sólo quedaba un mural de tintes bermellones, telas desgarradas y estructuras óseas penosamente contaminadas con lo que en algún momento les brindó protección y consistencia.

—…No debieron haber cruzado sus propios límites…-dijo risueñamente-.

Blanca como la cara de la luna y con aquellas pequeñas marcas negras sobre su pulcra superficie, era esa alargada y simple máscara, misma donde los rasgos faciales no existían.

¿Pero qué más podía apreciarse más allá de ese bloqueo visual y lo tétrico que resultaba ser aquella vestimenta negra que le cubría de pies a cabeza, formando una especie de tenebrosa capa?

El paisaje circundante no era más que el de una vieja casona, una que se caía a pedazos y cuyas paredes eran tan frágiles que podrían desplumarse ante el viento más suave. Las goteras eran numerosas al mismo nivel que cuadros, jarrones y muebles presentes. ¿A dónde se había ido el dueño de aquel sitio?¿Por qué había permitido que semejante residencia pereciera de tal modo y ahora no fuera más que el nido de criaturas salvajes y poco amistosas?¿Qué era lo que tenía frente a él y que le resultaba tan interesante?

—La lluvia le hará aclarar mejor sus ideas –expresó el alto hombre con un tono grave y que yacía totalmente estático, mirando fijamente aquella oscura esquina-.

—…Otra vez tú…-mencionó cansadamente una de las dos figuras que se encontraban sobre el suelo, recargando su espalda contra la inestable pared y cuya mirada esmeralda se veía cansada-.

—¿Pero qué…ha pasado? –cuestionó el otro individuo, uno que le miraba atentamente con esos ojos rubí-.

—Las circunstancias son pormenores que vienen sobrando en nuestra conversación. Cuestionamientos importantes como por qué han sido reclutados por mí y qué es lo que pasará a partir de este momento, deberían estar presentes en su mente.

—Ungh…Te vimos solamente una vez…y repentinamente volviste a hacer acto de aparición –cuestionó el hombre de mirada esmeralda-.

—Veo que continúan confundidos y es algo normal, pero se les pasará en unas cuantas horas, así que aguardaré hasta que sus sentidos vuelvan a estar lucidos y podamos entendernos –expresó el enmascarado mientras empezaba a desplazarse hacia la única salida que no estaba bloqueada, dejando atrás rápidamente a aquellos invitados suyos- Las visitas nunca están de más y menos en una noche de lluvia –decía tranquilamente; los relámpagos alumbraban bruscamente y permitían admirar la sombra que se desplazaba con celeridad y gracia dentro de ese hogar-.

—¿Estás consciente de lo que has hecho? –expresó esa voz, una que permanecía cercana a él-.

—No hay manera en que el balance se altere, por un simple hecho, el cual es el desconocimiento –aclaraba, girándose hacia aquel ser, uno que pese a su naturaleza tenía la facultad de comunicarse- La longevidad de seres como ustedes siempre sorprenderá a todos –comentó de inmediato al tiempo que aquel mundo de sombras permitía contemplar por instantes la presencia casi sagrada de aquel ser legendario-…Suicune…

—No esperaba volver a encontrarme contigo…

—La vida es un largo viaje y aunque lo deseemos, no podremos recorrer todas las vías que ésta nos plantea, suicune. Yo sólo soy un viajero solitario que por sus privilegios ha sido castigado.

—Si ellos también fueran observadores, entonces no estarían presentes estos escenarios.

—La naturaleza humana se corrompe con una facilidad abrumadora, y si no eran ellos, otros más estarían ocupando su lugar en este momento. Es la raíz la que debe ser extirpada.

—Y hacer algo como eso no es una opción –dijo aquel imponente ser mientras se movilizaba con elegancia en todo el sitio-…Que nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse, pero en circunstancias menos tormentosas…

—Es un deseo que lleva años tratando de realizar, pero que lamentablemente en el camino se han estado quedando los fragmentos que daban esperanza a tal contemplación.


	47. Capítulo 48

**Miércoles, miércoles de actualización :D Bueno, no tanto así, pero ya que el lunes no pude subir capítulo por circunstancias que se remiten a mi tesis, he venido hoy aprovechando el respiro que me han dado. Ya está de más decir que los caps estarán cargados de misterios e incógnitas, porque eso ya lo saben XD; y creo que ya he torturado sus mentes por demasiado tiempo con ese tipo de cosas. Lo lamento, pero tendrán que seguir soportándolo XD Al menos no se pueden quejar, les resuelvo sus dudas existenciales de vez en cuando :D Sin más, acá les dejo los caps, espero los disfruten mucho, Un abrazo y saludos a todos los que me leen y siguen! :)**

P.D.- Red-y-Yellow, los encogí porque es divertido y me apeteció xD No hay más razones, igual retomaron su forma actual, así que no hay problema.

**Capítulo 48: Cruz**

Aquel monitor yacía en pausa, mostrando sin problema alguno la escena que se mantenía congelada por un comando simple y que dejaba apreciar con enorme detalle el fenómeno que había sido captado, y que opacaba con creces la magnificencia de la luna y las jóvenes estrellas.

¿Qué es lo que poseía aquella aurora boreal que era tan desconcertante y atraía tanto?¿Era acaso que había emergido en un área que no era habitual para su aparición o simplemente que el color predominante era ese tono verde esmeralda?

Y en un instante la imagen detenida fue nuevamente reanimada y ahora podía admirando el esplendor de aquel evento natural, que además de haber aparecido repentinamente, su duración había sido relativamente corta.

—Te ha obsesionado esa aurora boreal, Blake –Brooklyn jugueteaba con el pausa y avance del control remoto de aquella pantalla-.

—En esa zona no aparecen auroras boreales y como el nombre lo dice, ni siquiera la época del año ayuda. Además, su duración fue corta y también hay otro asunto que ha llamado mi atención.

—Con todo lo que hemos visto, hecho y vivido no me siento demasiado sorprendido al ver lo que les ha ocurrido a esos dos. Aunque eso facilita todo aún más. Es como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

—Sabes que lo que mayor interés tiene es que cada una de esas llaves lleguen a su sitio y que permanezcan allí hasta que ese día llegué –expresó Blake al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño bonche de hojas que permanecían sujetas firmemente con un cordón, mismas que habían estado resguardadas en el cajón derecho inferior de su escritorio-.

—Esos dos lo han logrado ya. Aunque como sabes, Hassel ha estado armando tremendo jaleo.

—Es típico de él, sino hiciera algo como eso, entonces creería que alguien más está intentando ser él –sonrió burlonamente Blake- Por el momento nos resta esperar, la información que Hassel nos ha enviado me ha hecho tomar precauciones. Así que tú y yo iremos a completar el encargo con cierta posterioridad.

Esperemos que el tiempo pase rápidamente –habló fastidiado- Mientras eso ocurre quiero saber por qué emergió esa aurora y qué posible relación tenga con lo que les pasó a Red y Green.

—Cuando tu curiosidad emerge, no hay manera de detenerte. No te detendrás hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto.

—Efectivamente. Algo debió de haberla causado, ¿pero qué? Empiezo a ver que alrededor de esos chicos hay bastante misterio, tanto como el que está merodeando a Shade y los demás.

—Pues el simple hecho de que sus padres no volvieran nunca más tras la guerra de Kanto.

—Oh vamos Brooklyn –mencionó jovialmente- Si sólo haces un poco de memoria podrás recordar cómodamente que por aquel entonces algunas cosas se salieron de las manos de esta empresa. Fue una suerte que pese a la gravedad, prácticamente nadie se enterara de ello…

—Es por eso que en ocasiones el conocimiento es poder y perdición. Pero el que hayan terminado de ese modo, fue un verdadero desperdicio –se lamentaba Brooklyn-.

—Pero tenemos a sus hijos, así que no está del todo perdida la cosa. Hay que verle el lado positivo a las nuevas generaciones, Brooklyn.

—La verdadera prueba para Red y sus amigos empezará cuando aquel evento concluya totalmente.

—¿A cuál de las chicas seleccionaste? –preguntaba Blake-.

—Considero que aquella chica rubia sería la más indicada. Ya que es quien mantiene más puro su propio corazón, siendo más que perfecta.

—Mantén alejados a cualquier de nuestros hombres de Yellow, Misty y Blue hasta que sea el momento. Manda a los nuevos subordinados de Leia contra los líderes más fuertes de las cuatro regiones y dales esa herramienta para quitarlos del camino totalmente.

—Y ha llegado el momento en que empiezas a pensar como un general empedernido –se burló Brooklyn sin descaro alguno-.

—Lo importante es ir derrumbando los pilares que puedan ofrecer más resistencia, dejar tambaleantes a los más endebles y dejar un puñado que le dé sabor a la situación, pero que pese a ello no sea capaz de librarla totalmente.

—En las guerras cosas como éstas ocurren.

—Y claro, no podemos olvidarnos del Alto Mando. Pero sinceramente no sé si sean tan buenos como todos dicen. Pero ellos pueden esperar un poco más, tal vez se les pueda dar una mejor ocupación, si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

—Tú harás del campo de batalla un verdadero caos, ¿cierto Blake? Por un lado tumbando las piezas problemáticas, por otro dejando aquellas que son un problema y que les dejarás estar por mera diversión y al mismo tiempo, te encargarás de girar los bandos.

—La traición tiene varias presentaciones Brooklyn. Pero hay una que es mi favorita y creo que es la tuya también, Sol…-pronunció aquel nombre sin voltear a ver a quien había aparecido dentro de aquella habitación sin siquiera ser visto-.

—Ya traigo noticas sobre lo que me pediste en la mañana, Blake.

—Si quieres saber la razón de un fenómeno paranormal, entonces pídele ayuda a alguien que pertenezca a esa mismo mundo –expresó Blake mirando de reojo a Sol- ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—La formación de aquella aurora boreal puede decirse que fue accidentada; nació extrañamente como el subproducto de algo más.

—¿Y ése sería? –cuestionaba Brooklyn-.

—Algo o alguien se encargó de hacer un corte dimensional sobre una pequeña área que conformaba a esa aurora boreal.

—Así que usan el mismo método que tú para movilizarse –expresaba Blake sintiendo tanto curiosidad como inquietud-.

—Ningún humano es capaz de lograr algo como ello –estipuló Brooklyn-.

—Un pokemon podría haberlo hecho, pero no había manera de que formara una aurora boreal. Además, eso parece más un mecanismo para ocultar lo que realmente ocurría –exponía Blake-.

—Seguiré examinando la zona y trataremos de hallar pistas que nos den indicios del que esté detrás de todo esto –comentó Sol con seriedad-.

—Hasta tú pareces un tanto inquieto Sol. ¿Acaso tienes una teoría al respecto? –cuestionaba Blake con firmeza, mirándole atentamente-.

—He vivido por muchos años entre este mundo y aquel otro…y en cada período de tiempo emerge alguien con habilidades peculiares, únicas y que resultan hipnotizantes para nosotros.

—Como las de los padres del Primer Alto Mando…-soltaba al aire Brooklyn-.

—Ellos poseían la capacidad de vernos sin haber tenido que pasar por encuentros con alguno de nosotros. Eran persistentes y su espíritu fue inquebrantable hasta el último instante de sus existencias y sus almas fueron atrapadas por nosotros.

—Sus hijos también fueron de su interés, ¿no? –glosaba con naturalidad Blake-.

—Esos miserables llevaban en su sangre la doble maldición…La que nosotros lanzamos en ellos y la que sus padres colocaron en ellos también –podía percibirse aquel profundo y creciente odio emergiendo de cada una de las palabras de Sol-.

—Y pensar que ahora puedes hacerte de los nietos de ellos – Brooklyn depositó una media sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Los padres de esos niños no resultaron demasiado llamativos; podría decir que eran demasiado ordinarios pero haberlos quitado del camino, permitiría que las habilidades de esos chicos despertarán y les permitieran tener el nivel actual que poseen.

—Cosa que no podría beneficiarnos de mejor manera –estipulaba Blake sonriendo victoriosamente-.

—La sangre es capaz de condenar…Y esa secuencia de eventos desafortunados no cesará hasta el momento en que caiga la última gota de sangre.

—¿Intercambiaremos? –preguntaba macabramente Sol-.

—Ustedes quieren nuevas vidas y yo un equipo a prueba de fallos. Aquello que no les será útil puede ser empleado para un mejor fin. Además, ya ha transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron la oportunidad de despojarse de ese inservible cuerpo.

El calor era inclemente y el sol brillaba con fervor ahuyentando a cualquier traicionera nube que pudiera invadir el cielo celeste; el terreno era árido, prácticamente desértico y la posibilidad de hallar no sólo refugio del bochorno sino también algún afluente de agua, era prácticamente nula. Sin embargo, estas condiciones no serían lo suficientemente extremas para hacer desistir a los valientes que transitaban ese desierto con la mayor cantidad de tela sobre sus cuerpos.

—Nos hallamos un poco lejos de nuestro verdadero destino, pero si aceleramos un poco el paso lograremos llegar –informaba aquel hombre con su rostro cubierto por esa blanca máscara carente de expresión facial-.

—No conocía este atajo –estipulaba el hombre de ojos carmesí-.

—Son mis rutas personales, por eso mismo.

—Si fuiste por nosotros, entonces realmente tiene que ser seria la situación –agregó el de ojos esmeralda-.

—Hay cosas que no deben ni deberían ocurrir. Si hay una que pueda ser evitada, entonces con gusto participaré para que ello se cumpla –decía seriamente el enmascarado-.

—Tientas el destino –comentó el de ojos bermellón-.

—Es lo único que se puede hacer en esta vida.

—Pero si es cierto lo que nos has dicho, entonces…

—Comprenderán que lo que ha pasado con ustedes no es tan sorprendente –se dirigió al de ojos esmeralda-.

—Debo de admitir que tengo cierto nerviosismo por todo esto, ¿no te sucede lo mismo? –decía el oji verde mirando a su compañero de reojo-.

—Eso dalo por hecho. Aún tenemos una misión más que cumplir.

—No podemos forzar las decisiones de las demás personas, pero podemos darles razones por las cuales vale la pena cambiar sus planes.

—Haremos todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Así que confía un poco más en nosotros, Alexey.

—Además, tendremos que arreglar una problemática al llegar –explicó un tanto burlón Alexey-.

Una bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza impedía que aquel dolor de cabeza empeorara y se tornara una incontrolable jaqueca, pero eso no habría de ser suficiente para tolerar las circunstancias que le inundaban y le impedían relajarse siquiera un momento.

Sólo miraba aquella sala que una vez más era un caos y suspiraba de desesperación a la vez que contemplaba a los causantes de aquel desorden que estaban felices de la vida jugando de acá para allá.

—Ya cálmense, ¿quieren? –rogaba Shade, pescando a Green, alejándolo de la sala de juegos improvisada-.

—¡Déjame jugar! –gritaba Green tratando de zafarse-.

—Sólo han pasado tres días desde que ocurrió su rejuvenecimiento y ya…han dejado de comportarse como eran, y ahora son como niños.

—Como te han atrapado Green, pierdes –estipulaba el pelinegro con aquel pikachu que se mantenía sobre su cabeza-.

—¡De ninguna manera! Jamás perderé contra ti.

—Lo harás –sentenciaba Red-.

—¿De dónde se supone que se apagan estos niños? –preguntaba al tiempo que cargaba a ambos, manteniéndolos bien separados- Hora de comer y no aceptaré que hagan un cochinero en la cocina como en el desayuno.

—¿A dónde nos llevas ahora? –cuestionaba Green intentando agarrar a Red por el pelo-.

—Llegó ese momento divertido del día –Shade empezaba a trasladarse junto con esos inquietos niños-.

—¿Te refieres al baño? –le interrogó curioso Green-.

—Exactamente –sentenció en tono de pocos amigos a ese par-.

—No me bañaré hasta que haya derrotado como es debido a Green.

—Eso no sucederá Red.

—Así como mi padre derrotó al tuyo, también lo haré yo contigo.

—No te confíes tanto Red.

—¿Dónde está el mute en estos dos?¿Y por qué razón me tocó ser niñera este día, por qué? –se lamentaba internamente Shade mientras se dirigía hacia el baño- Después del baño comida y…-se detuvo en seco y pensó fríamente la situación repentinamente-.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora, eh? –cuestionaba Red- Ya vas de rara de nuevo.

—Ni de pequeño eras lindo –dijo amargamente Shade-.

Pisadas que apenas eran audibles, una respiración que apuradamente se encontraba allí y aquella lúgubre soledad acompañándole, hacían de esa escurridiza presencia el protagonista de la noche, el centro de atención y uno que era preferible evitar.

¿De dónde habían emergido esos numerosos pares de ojos carmesí?¿Por qué estaban tan agitadas y al mismo tiempo ansiosas?¿Para qué gruñir tan energéticamente ante algo que era demasiado parecido a ellos?¿Será posible que esa criatura de cuerpo oscurecido y ojos ámbar desentonaba lo suficiente como para ser apuntado con todas las miradas y ser probablemente víctima de un combate disparejo?

Aquella criatura emitió un grave rugido, como si indicara que carecía de cualquier temor y al mismo tiempo, que no se tentaría en lo más mínimo ante quien se le pusiera en frente; ni siquiera aquel hombre resguardado por esa máscara solar le haría retroceder.

—Es difícil saber la identidad real de cada uno de ustedes –estipuló Sol mirando fijamente a aquel houndoom-.

—No creas que hemos olvidado lo que ustedes nos hicieron –espetó colérico aquel ser-.

—Es cuestión de perspectiva –indicó Sol con tranquilidad-.

—Recibir la traición de quienes son tus iguales y después ver que sus ambiciones continúan avanzando, sin descanso y terminando con más vidas inocentes, es un peor castigo que el continuar vagando en muerte.

—Cuatro de ustedes no podrán frenarnos y lamentablemente no quedan más como ustedes. La mayoría de los que experimentaron tu misma suerte, yacen de nuestro lado…deseando aplastarlo todo y no anhelado salvar vidas.

—A varios de nuestros colegas los tornaste en esto –miró de reojo a aquellos seres ansiosos de írsele encima-.

—Mentes débiles, cuerpos endebles….todo ello contribuyó a que pudiera hacerles olvidar su motivo de existencia y justicia. No me culpes por su debilidad.

—…No eres más que una bestia sedienta de destrucción, que abandonó su naturaleza original y se corrompió a sí misma para transformarse en esto…en algo que está fuera del entendimiento mismo y que sólo es una aberración…

No había necesidad de una orden ni del más ligero movimiento para que esos seres de la penumbra se abalanzaran sobre el intruso al momento en que tales palabras concluyeron. Y aunque aquel atranco había sido efectuado en el momento justo, había sido poco lo que se había logrado.

—Hmp…Era más rápido de lo que pensaba…Criaturas como ustedes no podrán hacerle mucho, a menos que vayan en cantidades más grandes –decía Sol prosiguiendo con su andar, ignorando por completo que dos pisadas más le seguían de cerca-.

—Ellos los han mandado a buscar sus restos –estipulaba Luna-.

—Ya han logrado saquear tres de las cuatro tumbas con éxito, pese a las heridas recibidas –agregaba Estrella-.

—De manera que la que queda es la de Shade –Sol se detuvo abruptamente-..

—No es algo que no pueda evitarse –Luna mostraba interés en ser partícipe-.

—Aunque la curiosidad me mata, prefiero quitarme los pequeños dolores de cabeza Luna, así que confiaré en ti y Estrella no para que detengan a Shade, sino para que destruyan esos restos. Ni Max y los otros están en posición de oponerse y ella está haciendo de niñera, por lo que es un momento perfecto.

—No demoraremos en llegar allá. Terminemos con esto, esta misma noche –sentenció Luna-.

Pequeñas gotas resbalaban sobre la superficie del suelo, irrigando lo mejor que podían esa enorme área de tierra; misma que poseía no sólo toscas piedras, sino también naturaleza marina en naciente perecimiento. Todo aquello no era más que un panorama que expresaba de forma inmediata que aquella gran cantidad de agua se había esfumado de golpe, sin siquiera dar pista alguna de cómo había ocurrido tal cosa.

Pero lo que menos importaba ahora era el vaciamiento de aquel depósito de agua…Ahora las miradas se concentraron en aquella tierra acumulada sobre un puñado de rocas hecha añicos…Alguien había llegado a desenterrarlo todo de una manera inesperada y literalmente imposible.

—¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí? –cuestionaba Estrella mirando en todas direcciones-.

—Han venido por los restos…y lo han hecho probablemente este mismo día –Estrella tanteaba la humedecida tierra-.

—El número de personas que saben sobre esto, es limitado. Ni siquiera los descendientes vendrían por estos restos.

—Tenemos que informarle esto a Sol de inmediato –exponía Estrella avanzando dentro de aquel cráter carente de agua-.

—Pero qué poco cordiales son ustedes…

—Un entrometido ha aparecido –Luna había localizado al intruso, uno que se encontraba frágilmente dispuesto sobre uno de los picos nacientes de piedra de aquella inmensa cueva-¿Quién eres? Responde ahora.

—Considero grosero no decirles mi nombre, pero no creo que haya problema, considerando que los tres usamos máscaras.

—Un sujeto como tú no pudo haber hecho algo como esto –criticó Estrella-.

—Nunca se deben subestimar las habilidades de nadie y menos si es un ser humano. Claro, ustedes son algo más allá que está fuera del alcance de muchos.

—Por tu propio bien será mejor que nos los entregues –amenazó Luna-.

—No puedo darles algo que no tengo ya –decía con cierto humor mientras mostraba sus manos, mismas que permanecían vacías-.

—Creo que alguien desea morir aquí –dictaminó Estrella a la vez que su gengar, alakazam e hypno estaban fuera-.

—Después iremos a buscar esas cenizas –señalaba Luna tras haber liberado a su mightyena, blaziken y granbull-.

—No creo que sea el momento de decir esto, pero conservo el mismo sentimiento que cuando nos vimos por última vez…Aunque no creo que importe, ya que ustedes no me recuerdan…


	48. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49: Caos**

Ese muñeco de arcilla creado por civilizaciones antiguas permanecía al lado de aquel hombre enmascarado, levitando y observándolo todo con esos ojos rosáceos. ¿Pero acaso eso importaba cuando la visibilidad empezaba a disminuir gracias a la repentina formación de una violenta tormenta de arena?¿Cómo atacar adecuadamente cuando no se podía ver bien y al mismo tiempo se recibían sin compasión aquellos hiperrayos que poseían tanto exactitud como poder?

La tierra misma empezaba a temblar y rápidamente empezaba a quedar fraccionada, mientras esas filtraciones de luz ámbar emergían desde las entrañas de la tierra. ¿Y cuál habría de ser su sorpresa cuando todo se calmó? La sencilla ausencia de quien había irrumpido únicamente para darse a conocer y se había esfumado con la veracidad del viento.

—Esto no va a gustarle para nada a Sol –se quejó Luna abiertamente-.

—Habrá que hacer memoria para ver de quién se trata. Tampoco es como si fuera fácil recordar a todos los que hemos derrotado.

—Aunque su tono de voz se me hace un poco conocida –pensaba Luna intentando hacer memoria- Y justamente provienen de esa época.

—Eso ayudará a reducir el número de sospechosos. Ahora vayamos a ver a Sol y empecemos a averiguar quién anda intentando fastidiar nuestros planes.

La celeridad de aquel potro indomable era tan impresionante como la belleza que emanaba con su trotar y sus peculiares llamaradas carmesí; éstas se ondeaban con el viento y que se agitaban con elegancia.

¿Hacia dónde se dirigía aquel caballo de fuego y su dueño?¿A qué se debía tal prisa que ni siquiera se podía esperar a que el nuevo día llegara, corriendo al ritmo del nacimiento del sol en el horizonte?

—Lo has hecho excelente, claydol –felicitaba el enmascarado a su pokemon, quien permanecía a su lado, siguiéndole el paso a rapidash- Ahora terminemos con esto y contemplemos la sorpresa que nos está aguardando…Dejaremos que Sol y Blake se quiebren un poco la cabeza, recordándome…

Esos lentes oscuros permanecían inmóviles en aquel hombre alto, musculoso y de tez tostada al tiempo que esa ropa estilo militar sencillamente acentuaban aún más su autoridad, sino también expresaba lo dudo que podía llegar a ser, especialmente si se le desafiaba directamente. Para cualquier entrenador novato, el lidiar con el Lt. Surge, resultaba ser una experiencia aterradora, pero para quien había llegado, no significaba demasiado.

Raichu evadía lo más rápido posible aquel ataque de desenrrollar auspiciado por ese pesado golem, quien no cuestionaba las órdenes de su entrenador y sólo se limitaba a esforzarse.

—¿Cómo dices que te llamas, chico? –cuestionó autoritario Lt. Surge-.

—…Andrew es mi nombre…Aunque no soy más un mocoso como los que te vienen a retar.

—Dudo que con tan poco poder seas capaz de sobrevivir mucho tiempo en combate. Me encargaré de llevarte a ti y a tus pokemon a la parálisis.

—No su soy yo el que lo hace primero, señor –le sonrió Andrew- Pero tenía que esperar un poco para probar esta nueva habilidad –pronunció con cierto escalofrío-.

—Sólo estás hablando de más, niño. ¡Raichu, usa giga impacto!

—¡Golem, emplea sombra aciaga, ahora!

—¿Qué clase de ataque es ése? Jamás lo había escuchado antes.

—Eso es porque es un tanto exclusivo –presumió con tremenda arrogancia-.

¿Para qué explicar si se podía ver claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo?¿De dónde había sacado aquel hombre tal ataque, por qué denominarlo de esa manera y sobre todo, qué clase de repercusiones podría tener una vez usado?

No había visto más que un aura violeta negruzca delinear a aquel pokemon tipo roca; no sólo le daba un aspecto intimidante, sino que también parecía hacerlo ver mucho más fuerte y con su energía completamente repuesta.

Después de eso, sintió únicamente un frío inquietante acompañado de un leve viento. Más allá de eso, no había percibido más y ahora quedaba solamente el silencio entre ambos entrenadores al tiempo que esas dos criaturas se mantenían inmóviles.

—Hmp…Parece que no fue más que un ataque inútil que ha servido para que tu pokemon se vea en apariencia más fuerte –exponía el sargento con cierta prepotencia-.

—Las mejores cosas demoran en suceder, de modo que no deberías impacientarte.

—Raichu, terminemos con esto de una buena vez, usa puño certero.

¿O aquel pokemon eléctrico demoraba en obedecer o sencillamente se estaba negando completamente a hacerlo en ese momento? Algo que llamó la atención de forma inmediata de su poseedor.

Algo en esos ojos había cambiado súbitamente, como si el día se hubiera transformado en noche en un parpadeo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su criatura?¿Qué significaban esos ojos contaminados por la tonalidad carmesí?¿Por qué sin importar las palabras que le diera éste simplemente permanecía quieto, mirándolo tan penetrantemente que le resultaba escalofriante?¿En qué instante el respeto y obediencia se perdieron como para mover a ese pokemon a realizar un estruendoso y poderoso rayo contra su propio entrenador? No obstante, aquel hombre era duro y no iba a caer con ello.

—¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi pokemon, cretino?! –cuestionaba enfurecido Surge mientras mandaba a su jolteon, electivire y ampharos a la arena de combate para contraatacar a aquellos tres pokemon, raichu, golem y magnetrón-.

—Les he ayudado a abrir los ojos un poco, es todo. Pero descuida, aquel destino también les aguarda a tus compañeros restantes.

—No dejaré que vuelvas a emplear ese ataque nuevamente. ¡Todos, usen bola voltio!

Aunque no se perdió tiempo alguno en el contraataque, parecía que el enemigo no sólo contaba con ataques extraños y aterradores, sino también, eran mucho más rápidos al momento de atacar: algo que quedaría más que claro en el instante en que la formación de esos esféricos de electricidad se quedaran en ello y no progresaran lo suficiente para ser significativos.

¿De qué se trataba aquello?¿Acaso no bastaba con lograr que aquellos fieles pokemon desobedecieran por completo a su entrenador?¿Había la necesidad de usar a las manipuladas criaturas para abalanzarse sobre su dueño, quien miraba estupefacto el fracaso de su ataque conjunto?¿Cuánto podría tolerar aquel hombre entre embates físicos y eléctricos? Posiblemente no demasiado.

—Un líder de gimnasio como tú no podrá hacer nada por detenernos –sentenció Andrew mirando fijamente al Lt Surge, intentando ponerse de pie y fracasando rotundamente-.

—Si crees que sólo con derrotar a los líderes de gimnasio harás que caiga la moral de todos los entrenadores que están allá afuera, te equivocas totalmente…-habló con esfuerzo sintiendo que la parálisis era prácticamente incombatible y su cuerpo empezaba a verse realmente mal por los ataques recibidos-.

—Dudo sinceramente que alguna posea la mitad de tus agallas, Lt Surge. El miedo vuelve estúpidas a las masas y las hacen terminar en tragedia. Pero no veo sentido alguno en seguir discutiendo esto, será mejor que te deje fuera del juego…

Aquel par de puños se estrellaron con furia y fuerza sobre la superficie de la dura y fría mesa de metal. No había cavidad para otro sentimiento que no fuera la frustración, el aborrecimiento y el deseo de venganza; en aquella mirada no se veía más que el deseo de salir corriendo de allí y tomar la situación por los cuernos. Pero lamentablemente no podía hacer eso, porque habían muchos factores que se lo impedían.

La mirada de aquella mujer intentaba tranquilizarle, pero era en vano; ella inmediatamente notó que podría hacer prácticamente nada por disminuir la agitada mente de aquel entrenador dragón.

—No me pidas que me calme Lorelei, lo que ha pasado es más que grave y lo sabes mejor que nadie –Lance llevaba consigo una mirada que infundía miedo-.

—Hoy nos confirmaron que el Lt Surge ha sido internado al hospital en calidad de urgencias. Presenta numerosas quemaduras producidas por una exposición prolongada a una cantidad significativa de electricidad. Ha perdido totalmente la consciencia y su estado es delicado.

—¿Y sus pokemon?

—Cuando le encontraron hallaron sus pokebolas totalmente destruidas y no había vista alguna que indicara que estuvieran cerca.

—Con él ya son tres líderes de gimnasio que han caído y terminado así de mal…y sin sus compañeros –observaba abrumado aquellos tres expedientes que permanecían sobre su escritorio- Sabrina, Erika y ahora Lt Surge…No me gusta como están pintando las cosas.

—Están atacando a los líderes más fuertes. Y sinceramente dudo que se limiten sólo a Kanto.

—Ya di una alerta generalizada a los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto, Johto, Hoeen, Sinoh y Teselia. Y al mismo tiempo les he mandado información sobre los que andan haciendo esto.

—Habrá que tener mucha precaución, podrían no ser sólo dos –expresaba Lorelei-.

—No me sentiría sorprendido. Considera que Blake tiene aliados hasta por debajo de las piedras y que siempre encuentra una manera de conseguir más.

—Podríamos mandar a Max y los otros.

—Olvídalo Lorelei, ellos están haciendo una misión especial a la cual no podían negarse. Los descendientes se hayan en una igual. Red y los otros tienen una amenaza puesta sobre ellos y ya tienen que lidiar con ello. Además, no siempre podremos estar dependiendo de todos ellos, como entrenadores que somos, debemos demostrar nuestra propia valía.

—Lance…

—Y ellos también estarán tan expuestos como todos nosotros. Tenemos que averiguar a dónde se fueron esos pokemon, si no los encontramos entonces supondremos que los robaron. Pero sería muy suave que hicieran algo tan amable.

—Lo sé perfectamente Lance, yo misma he sido testigo de lo que la maldad y frialdad de esos chicos pueden hacer. Humanos que juegan con la vida como si fueran dioses –pronunció con coraje y tristeza-.

—Manda los reportes a la policía y ya sabes que hacer con la descripción de los hechos. Quiero que sea lo menos escandaloso posible.

—Lo haré en un momento, Lance. Despreocúpate por ello.

—Para Blake todos ellos fueron meros números –habló con pena mientras observaba la documentación que estaba bajo un par de folders, cerca de donde yacían las fichas de dichos líderes de gimnasio; estaba lleno de cólera y amargura-.

—¿Cuántos fueron encontrados?

—Desde la fecha en que todos esos chicos empezaron a desaparecer hasta ahora, cerca de dieciocho de los veinticuatro desaparecidos.

—Eso destruirá los corazones de muchos padres.

—No pudimos hacer nada por salvarlos…y ahora tenemos que cargar con esto…-no demoraría más tiempo en desmoralizarse por completo, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, existía una gran carga residiendo sobre sus hombros -.

—¿Llegaremos a estar realmente preparados para enfrentarlos? –se cuestionaba Lorelei-.

—Quiero creer que aunque no lo lleguemos a estar, tendremos que dar todo lo que tenemos en esas futuras batallas o de lo contrario no sólo será nuestra existencia la que esté en peligro, sino la de todos.

—Creo que terminarás excluyendo a los más jóvenes, ¿no es así?

—Sólo porque vivirán mejor en la ignorancia, Lorelei…

Las patas de aquel pequeño pokemon no sólo eran acolchonadas, sino que parecían ser lo suficiente atractivas como para mantener entretenidos sin problema alguno a ese par de niños, quienes se sentían de lo más cómodos jugando con aquella criatura mientras a su alrededor ese par de mujeres iban de acá allá realizando el aseo o cualquier otra tarea necesaria.

—Tu umbreon es muy juguetón –expresaba Green con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que acariciaba la barriga de aquel pokemon-.

—Su pelaje es suave y sus colores son vívidos. Se nota que lo has entrenado bien; bueno, algo debías saber hacer correctamente –criticaba Red-.

—Gracias Green…y no pienso agradecerte a ti, Red –dijo Shade un poco enfadada esto último-.

—¿Pronto estará la comida? –preguntaba Green cargando a aquel umbreon entre sus brazos-.

—En una media hora aproximadamente. Ni se te ocurra comer golosinas como ayer o no comerás nada.

—Pero es que eso es mejor que comer todos los días verduras y cosas balanceadas de adultos –se defendía Green-.

—Pero están en crecimiento y es lo que deben de consumir los chicos de su edad. No seas quisquilloso y acepta los alimentos –ordenaba Shade-.

—Prefiero una hamburguesa con papas –alegaba Green-.

—No, no lo creo.

—Ya van a discutir de nuevo –señalaba con vileza Red; ya se encontraba lamiendo aquella paleta de caramelo-.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? –preguntó Shade al tiempo que le arrebataba el dulce-.

—Lo he encontrado de casualidad en la alacena –mencionaba al tiempo que intentaba arrebatarle el dulce, resultándose inútil por dos razones: ella era más alta y que aquel umbreon lo tenía pescado de sus pantalones-.

—No sé cómo es que sus padres los soportaron…tanto tiempo –suspiraba Shade; ahora sólo podía pensar en qué momento podría obtener respuestas a lo que les había pasado a esos dos-.

—¿Toda va bien, Shade? –preguntó Dalia, entrando a la sala y cargando un cesto de ropa limpia-.

—Otra vez Red ha encontrado un dulce. Ya sabe que es un melindroso de primera y con eso más.

—Red, no debes de consumir golosinas antes de la hora de la comida –regañaba la madre con amabilidad viendo fijamente a su hijo-.

—Pero ya no quiero comer verduras todos los días –se quejó el ojos carmesí-.

—Hoy hay hamburguesas para comer –les informaba la madre sonriente-.

—¡Hamburguesas, qué bien! –exclamaba Green con ilusión; hasta los ojos se le habían iluminado-.

—Qué animoso es Green –comentaba Dalia-.

—Lo que puede hacer la comida en él –decía son una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían demorado en llegar a la cocina sólo para que tuvieran que retornar en cuestión de segundos?¿A dónde se había ido aquella fracción de techo?¿Qué hacían aquellos pokemon allí, parados sobre las orillas de donde alguna vez hubo vigas y tejado?

Un bola sombra siendo cortada por el tajo umbrío de ese galladle y aquel canto mortal resonando de la boca de esa jynx, impactando de forma directa contra el arcaniene que le estaba haciendo frente. Un hiperrayo fue dirigido sin titubeo contra aquel alakazam, terminando en fracaso por la pronta teletransportación realizada por éste, misma que lo habría de acercar peligrosamente a ese par de niños, quienes estaban a sus expensas y no podían luchar contra la telequinesis de éste.

¿Cómo atacar cuando aquellos dos indefensos niños eran usados de escudo humano?¿Cómo acercarse y liberarlos de su captura cuando los teletrasportaba a su conveniencia sólo para evitar los ataques directos?¿Cómo es que la situación se había tornado tan poco manejable y cuándo se creyó tan pronto el desvanecimiento de esos pokemon?¿A dónde se habían ido y por qué razón habían sido raptados?

—Eso tiene que ser obra de…-no terminó aquella frase Shade sólo para no incrementar la angustia de aquella madre que miraba estupefacta el punto en que su hijo y su compañero de aventuras habían desaparecido-.

—¿A-A dónde se los han llevado, a dónde? –preguntaba tratando de mantener la calma-.

—No lo sé, pero no voy a quedarme aquí a meditarlo –espetaba al tiempo que iba en busca de un par de prendas-.

—Ten mucho cuidado, Shade. Esos pokemon…ellos….ellos…

—Lucían aterradores, lo sé…Sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y no lo pensaron dos veces en usar a Red y Green como protección. Es la razón por la que tengo que encontrarlos antes de que los alejen más de la zona –ya había montado a su arcanine- Pero tampoco puedo dejarla desamparada.

—Lo que importa es que los encuentros. En ese estado no son capaces de defenderse.

—De igual modo –liberó a latios para que se quedara al lado de aquella mujer- Dejaré a latios con usted, por si algo llegara a presentarse.

—Cuídate Shade.

—Lo haré, así que despreocúpese. No volveré sin esos dos –esbozó una media sonrisa al tiempo que aquel arcanine daba un gran salto, llegando sin problema alguno al techo- Cualquier noticia, le mantendré informada –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar el área-.

Abrumación era lo que podía percibirse en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que una curiosidad desbordante por saber quién se había encargado de mandar a aquel garchomp con ese peculiar paquete guardado cuidadosamente en aquel maletín negro, donde resaltaba aquella pequeña nota amarilla, sujeta al mango del mismo. Tras haber tomado aquello entre sus manos, el pokemon dragón voló de la zona lo más rápido que le era posible.

—¿Qué es lo que dice la nota, Max? –preguntó Dylan mirando de reojo al joven portador de aquel mensaje-.

— "_El tiempo es preciado y debe ser aprovechado, después de todo, las segundas oportunidades son algo a lo que no todos podemos acceder y menos cuando el infortunio ha tocado a nuestra puerta en más de una ocasión"…_

—Eso suena demasiado…confuso…-estipuló Dylan-.

—Para quien no haya recibido esa segunda oportunidad –confirmaba Allen-.

—Quien nos haya mandado esto, debe saber más de lo que debería o posiblemente conocernos…-dijo Max pensativo, abriendo con cierta mesura aquel portafolio-.

—Esos…son…-la atención del rubio se había estancado en el contenido de aquel portafolio-.

—Los restos que nos estaban haciendo falta –pronunció Allen sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo-.

—¿Cómo es posible esto? Ustedes habían dicho que nadie más que nosotros podía llegar hasta esos restos –comentaba Max viendo de soslayo nuevamente a esas cuatro figuras-.

—Ustedes saben el motivo por el cual nadie más que ustedes es capaz de encontrar nuestros restos y tomarlos –estipuló aquel ser que conservaba la apariencia de un ninetales-.

—Por lo que establecerán que la conexión entre ustedes y nosotros es algo que no todos pueden cumplir, o mejor dicho, que prácticamente nadie puede actualmente –agregaba ese venusaur-.

—La razón ya la tienen en sus manos –dijo aquel gengar-.

—Sólo que no desean considerarla como viable o sencillamente la crean imposible –estipuló el tauros-.

—De ser así…entonces podría ser…¿Pero quién? –preguntaba Dylan de forma general-.

—No considero que se trate de Gray. De ser así, hubiera venido personalmente a entregarnos todo esto –opinaba Allen-.

—Tal vez esto podría darnos una ligera pista de quién anda tras esto…-expresaba Max mientras literalmente desmantelaba aquel portafolio, hallando aquella ala elaborada a base de un sublime topacio azul pulido-.

—Oye eso es…

—De ninguna manera podría ser cierto…-susurraba con las pupilas vibrantes Dylan-.

—No conozco a nadie más al que le haya visto portar esto…Pero, ¿cómo es que logró escapar en ese momento? Y lo más importante…¿podremos confiar en él como en ese momento…? –sentenciaba Max confuso-.


	49. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50: Taciturno**

¿A dónde se había ido la luz de la luna y las estrellas?¿Por qué la noche había sido abandonada por cualquier astro que impidiera contemplar tenuemente lo que permanecía refugiado entre los arbustos, los grandes árboles y las tenebrosas cuevas?¿Cuál era el motivo que había logrado tapizar aquel manto níveo de múltiples pisadas, unas más grandes que otras, unas carentes de una peligrosa tinción carmesí y otras delineadas por un delgado y largo camino peligroso y sin retorno?

Respiraciones agitadas, corazones acelerados y la desesperación nublando cada uno de los sentidos, entorpeciendo los movimientos y condenando la existencia a hallarse en un laberinto sin salida, uno que en cuanto fuera visible no existiría manera alguna de dar marcha atrás.

¿Aquello que se escuchaba en las cercanías y al mismo tiempo a decenas de metros de aquel claro lleno de rocas emergentes y pinos desperdigados, eran gruñidos agudos y dolorosos o era una mera invención de una mente fatigada?

Lágrimas que caían a destiempo, frías, incontrolables y llenas de un espanto hiriente y creciente barnizaban las frías y rojizas mejillas de quienes sufrían esa desazón…¿Pero cuál era el motivo de aquel pánico generalizado que había logrado separar a cada uno de los que inicialmente habían conformado un grupo?¿Por qué cada uno había optado por el egoísmo para sobrevivir dejando a los demás a su propia suerte o desgracia?¿Qué era aquello que seguía los pasos de cada uno persistente y aterradoramente?¿A dónde se habían ido los que podrían ser los salvadores de aquellos inocentes seres, a dónde?

Ojos carmesí como la sangre…Cuerpos oscuros como el manto de la noche carente de astros luminosos…y dientes afilados completaban el arsenal que hacían de esos seres algo más que aterradores.

Aquel grito no podía ser más fuerte ni más extenso sólo porque aquellas cuerdas vocales no eran más grandes ni más fuertes. Sin embargo, dentro de ese grito de auxilio tenía que confrontar a sus miedos, uno de ellos, se encontraba frente a ella, sujetándole el brazo, como si deseara desprenderlo en un jalón más pero al mismo tiempo disfrutase aterrorizar aún más la ya atónita mente de esa niña, que lloraba por inercia, gritaba por reflejo y añoraba encontrar una salvación aunque significara no volver a contemplar una vez más la luz.

Ese chillido era estrepitoso e insoportable para el oído humano, pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer, era inevitable que aquel ser no emitiera tales sonidos, especialmente cuando estaba siendo sujetado con semejante fuerza que causaba estragos en su cuerpo que ansiaba tornarse incorpóreo y que sin embargo no podía llevar a cabo. ¿Por qué no podía escapar ante el mordisco de ese perro siniestro?¿Por qué aquel cuerpo que parecía tan resistente estaba empezando a ceder, a desmoronarse y a hacer caer en agonía a su dueño?

La curiosidad era un sentimiento universal que sólo atraería muchos más problemas, pero estos simplemente se esfumaron ante el potente e intimidante aullido de aquel perro de fuego; su presencia, su porte y el modo en que emitía esos gruñidos eran lo suficientes aterradores como para causar el retroceso en aquellas criaturas.

Ya no sentía más la frialdad sobre su herida, sólo lo tibio de aquellos vendajes y el confort de ser atendida por alguien que era un igual, uno que llevaba sobre sí mismo aquella larga gabardina azul marino y cuyo gorro resguardaba su cabello, ocultando prácticamente aquel rostro, dejando ver con claridad los labios de aquel personaje, que había venido a salvarle en compañía de su siniestro pokemon.

—Te llevaré a casa –pronunció el encapuchado-.

—M-M….Mam…Mamá…-hablaba con esfuerzo aquella niña que temblaba por el frío y el pánico que la embargaban-.

—Pronto estarás sana y salva –expresó con voz tranquilizadora- Pronto esto no será más que una pesadilla que es mejor olvidar.

Pisadas rápidas y ligeras que apenas dejaban rastro sobre la blanca nieve…y aquel mar de llamaradas que derretían tanto el agua congelada como a esos entrometidos seres que no deseaban que abandonasen su territorio invernal, sin embargo, no había tiempo que desperdiciar y sólo había una opción, avanzar hacia adelante, abandonar rápidamente la naciente tormenta de nieve y llegar a terreno seguro.

El rugido de aquella majestuosa y gran criatura dio anuncio de la llegada de un inesperado salvador y una vida que se debatía entre el abandono terrenal y la obstinación por averiguar qué se hallaba más allá del conocimiento humano.

Aquella edificación no era demasiado grande y mucho menos parecía poseer demasiado equipo a la mano, pero al menos contaba con el equipo suficiente para atender emergencias y médicos que estaban dispuestos a intentar cualquier cosa por socorrer una vida en peligro.

Era imposible no sentir las numerosas miradas que permanecían atormentadas fuera de aquella residencia de curación, ¿y cómo evitarlo? Esa noche no había sido como cualquier otra y se estaba tiñendo rápidamente de un tono que es propio de los cuentos de terror.

No hubo palabras, no había necesidad cuando cada una de esas miradas era contestada con un simple pero doloroso movimiento de cabeza; mismo que indicaba negación y desesperanza.

—¡Gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hija, muchísimas gracias! –exclamaba en llanto y felicidad aquella mujer, que pese al alivio que le había sido concedido continuaba con la imagen visual de aquel profundo daño en su pequeña-.

—Lamento no haber podido encontrarla a tiempo.

—El que siga con vida es la mayor de mis alegrías –agradecía con los ojos llorosos la amedrentada madre-.

—Continuaré buscando y tratando de traer de vuelta al mayor número de niños que me sea posibles.

—Tengan mucho cuidado, sus vidas también corren peligro.

—Nosotros ya tenemos un camino recorrido y continuamos transitándolo, pero esos niños no tienen la culpa de absolutamente nada. Esta guerra sería equitativa si sólo se involucraran los que deberían, no a inocentes.

—Cuídense mucho.

—Y usted encárguese de su hija, ella la necesita ahora más que nunca.

La vista del interior de los hospitales nunca había sido agradable y no mejoraría ahora, no cuando se habían tenido tantos altercados en que más de una persona había sido herida de gravedad en el mejor de los casos.

La habitación de aquella pequeña estaba siendo compartida por más de un paciente; el espacio estaba reduciéndose y había que hallar una manera de economizarlo para poder albergar a más lesionados.

Colocó su mano sobre la frente de su hija, quien con lentitud abría sus ojos para toparse con su madre, con aquella mujer que le sonreía ampliamente, calmándola y haciéndole sentir que todo se encontraba bien y que no tenía nada de qué temer.

—Mami…-su tono era cansado y bajo -.

—Pronto estarás bien Hannah, ya lo verás.

—Mami...creí que iba a morir –hablaba llena de pena Hannah, quien deseaba romper en llanto-.

—Fuiste salvada hija, por personas buenas que se preocupan por el bienestar de todos nosotros. Ellos siempre se esforzarán por salvar a quienes lo merecen.

—Tenía mucho miedo que mi cuerpo…no me respondía…y esas cosas…-su voz yacía temblorosa, casi trémula-.

—Ya no pienses más en ello Hannah, ahora debes descansar y recuperarte –alentaba la madre-.

—Quiero darle las gracias…cuando regrese –decía con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios-.

—Lo harás cuando haya concluido su trabajo.

—¿Crees que ella quiera ser mi amiga?

—Por supuesto –le sonrió acariciando con amor su cabello- Ella siempre es amable con las personas buenas como tú Hannah, no dudará ni un momento en ser tu amiga.

—Mis amigos me envidiarán cuando sepan que me he hecho amiga de Aeryn.

¿Qué significado podía esconderse detrás de aquella pequeña figura de barro?¿Qué podía tener de valiosa para mantenerse resguardada dentro de aquella caja de madera con un pedazo de tela envolviéndole cuidadosamente?¿Por qué el pasado tiende a reproducirse nuevamente en la mente como si de viejas cintas de vídeo se trataran?

—¿Otra vez recordando cosas del pasado, abuela? –cuestionaba aquella líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste mientras miraba fijamente a aquella mujer de edad avanzada-.

—Recordar es vivir, Misty. Y es de las pocas cosas que le quedan a esta anciana.

—¿Otra vez recordando lo que ocurrió aquella noche?

—Jamás podré olvidar lo ocurrido Misty. Ni siquiera todos estos años me han permitido hacerlo. Estoy consciente que quienes atravesaron por circunstancias parecidos han sido incapaces de borrarlo de su mente.

—Y dime abuela, ¿cómo era esa tal Aeryn?¿Era muy fuerte?

—No sólo ella era diestra, sino también lo eran Byron, Craig y Khaled. Ellos eran de las pocas buenas personas que existieron en mi tiempo. La mayoría yacían corrompidos, deseosos de hacer el mal y aprender a usar esos tenebrosos seres a su beneficio. Aquello fue un período de guerra insufrible.

—Tengo entendido que muchas vidas se perdieron en aquel entonces, aunque tampoco pensaba que la situación hubiera sido tan tenebrosa.

—Y veo con tristeza que las cosas está empezando a repetirse, pero ahora con mayor celeridad. Esos seres nuevamente andan rondando este mundo, incrementando su número conforme pasa el tiempo.

—Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a detenerlos –expresaba firmemente Misty-.

—No es juego de niños Misty. En estas batallas se pierden vidas humanas y de pokemon. Si realmente desean derrotar este mal, tendrán que estar conscientes que con derrotarlos no lo lograrán.

—Nosotros no somos asesinos.

—No lograrán nada si sólo los detienen de ese modo. Lamentablemente con ellos no existe otra manera de frenarlos definitivamente. Tus amigos y tú deberían reimplantarse el continuar con esto; de seguir adelante tendrán que mentalizarse que sus manos terminarán manchadas.

—Debe de haber una manera de frenar todo esto sin recurrir a exterminar vidas, tiene que haberla.

—Aeryn y los otros buscaron por años un método de derrotarlos sin recurrir a ello, y al final no encontraron nada y en cambio, ellos se encargaron de eliminarlos a ellos. Misty, siento que realmente no estás contemplando la gravedad de todo esto y eso me preocupa.

—Sé que Red y los demás encontrarán una forma de solucionar todo esto.

—¿Red? Ah, ése es el chico del que estás perdidamente enamorada, ¿verdad?

—Umm…Claro que no –contestó penosa al tiempo que el sonrojo en sus mejillas le traicionaba-.

—He oído que es muy buen entrenador, de los mejores. Es probable que con su apoyo se logren frenar un poco los ataques, aunque no será fácil.

—Lo sé, pero él podrá lidiar con todo esto. Es muy fuerte y capaz de enfrentarse a nuestros enemigos actuales.

—Entre más sean, será mejor para todos ustedes.

—Tenemos a buenos entrenadores con nosotros…y a otros un poco molestos y entrometidos –agregaba esto último con mal humor-.

—Eso suena más a que te topaste con una rival de amor –habló con burla la anciana-.

—En realidad no. Ella sólo está allí fastidiando a Red con sus entrenamientos y esas cosas, nada de relevancia.

—Tan jóvenes y preocupándose por el amor.

—Ya tengo prácticamente veinte años abuela, ya no soy una niña, por lo que esos temas son bien vistos a mi edad.

—Me pregunto, ¿cómo serían las cosas ahora si ellos hubieran sobrevivido?

No había importado la distancia recorrida, pero si el tiempo invertido en todo ello, especialmente cuando se hacía más evidente el hecho que la tarde estaba empezando a morir con una rapidez abrumadora y que lo único que obtenían eran senderos sin salida.

Los saltos de aquel perro eran ágiles y llenos de vitalidad, permitiendo escalar sin problema alguno aquel escabroso peñasco, uno que conducía únicamente a una zona plana, poblada de alta hierba, un puñado de árboles y secciones rocosas que ayudaban a mejorar la visión global de todo ese sitio.

—Lograron recorrer un gran tramo, aunque es extraño, pudiendo llegar más lejos, ¿por qué no lo hicieron?

—Señorita, ésa es una respuesta muy simple –comentaba aquel hombre, que había parecido prácticamente por arte de magia sobre una de las planas rocas-.

—Eres tú, el de la vez pasada.

—Quería tener mi revancha con Red, por lo que mandé a estos chicos a que fueran por él, pero no sólo me trajeron a Green consigo, sino también la sorpresa de que ahora no eran más que unos mocosos.

—¿Dónde están? –cuestionó Shade sin ningún miramiento-.

—¿Y crees que te lo voy a decir tan fácilmente? Para nada, primero me encargaré de quedarme con cada uno de tus valiosos pokemon, ya que posees un legendario entre tus manos –espetó Andrew animoso-.

—No deseo entablar un combate contigo, lo único que me interesa son ellos, tú te puedes esfumar y aparecer en otro momento –contestó Shade cortantemente-.

—Hablas mucho jovencita, pero espero que seas capaz de respaldar cada una de tus palabras –decía al tiempo que mandaba a aquel grupo de seis pokemon psíquicos-.

—Esos son…los pokemon de Sabrina.

—Has dado en el blanco. Creía que serían de gran utilidad para batallas posteriores.

—¿Pero qué es lo que les has hecho? Lucen como…ellos…

—De alguna manera es así. Descuida, a tus pokemon también les ocurrirá lo mismo.

—No permitiré que les hagas algo como eso.

—¿Y te has puesto a pensar en lo que les puede pasar a esos dos mocosos si te comportas demasiado hostil y poco cooperativa?

Las pisadas de ese pesado pokemon se escucharon con facilidad mientras con sus toscas manos sujetaba a aquel par de inconscientes niños, que no poseían manera de cómo escapar y menos ante la fiera vigilancia de aquel electivire.

—Eso es bajo, demasiado bajo –Shade empezaba a enfadarse-.

—Si no accedes a darme lo que quiero, estos niños recibirán una descarga lo suficientemente fuerte como para decirle adiós a este mundo. Sus cuerpos son pequeños y no resistirán demasiado –le sonrió; pequeñas chispas de electricidad podían observarse emergiendo del cuerpo de aquel electivire-.

—Ustedes jamás jugarán limpiamente –agudizó su mirada, liberando a su latias, umbreon y raichu-.

—Ahora sólo debes permitir que ellos accedan a acatar mis órdenes.

—¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer en estas circunstancias? Si no hago nada mis pokemon terminarán como ellos…pero si intento pelear, entonces ellos dos…podrían…-pensaba rápidamente Shade; no deseaba pensar en lo peor que podría ocurrir bajo tales circunstancias-.

—No te preocupes por nosotros, Shade –expuso telepáticamente latias-.

—No me digas eso, latias.

—Hay decisiones que deben ser tomadas sin titubeo y sé que si llegamos a transformarnos de ese modo, encontrarás un modo de traernos de vuelta. Pero una vida no puede ser restituida, Shade.

—Pero…

—¡Sombra aciaga! –ordenó aquel hombre-.

¿El viento había soplado rápido y frío o era una mera coincidencia por la altura en la que se hallaban?¿Qué había ocasionado el voltear hacia atrás mientras su rostro se llenaba de dudas y nulas respuestas?¿Cómo es que había caído aquel fornido pokemon cuando hasta hace unos instantes se le veía lleno de energía jugando entre sus manos un par de vidas inocentes?¿Había necesidad de preocuparse tanto por ello cuando se tenía otro asunto desatendido?

Ahora su visión resentía la intensa luz que había sido emitida por ese par de criaturas y le era demasiado difícil el poder enfocar adecuadamente; sus subordinadas criaturas no sólo sentían opacado su sentido de la visión sino que también aquel resplandor repentino y prolongado les inmovilizaba sin razón aparente.

Una explosión acompañada de las cortinas de humo creadas por la misma empeoraron el panorama y agitaron el ambiente circundante; al mismo tiempo permitieron el escape exitoso y rápido de quien se había visto en apuros hasta hace poco.

Pero entonces, ¿qué o quién se había entrometido, apropiándose del chantaje que con esfuerzo había logrado obtener?

Desde arriba era mucho más fácil analizarlo todo, pero aquel ser se movía con una celeridad apantallante, aprovechando su destreza al maniobrar entre las ramas de los árboles en combinación con su fuerza nata.

—Un sceptile…-comentó Shade tratando de no perderle la mirada de encima, ya que llevaba consigo la razón de su viaje- Tenemos que mantener su paso, dragonite.

Pero repentinamente aquel pokemon tipo planta cambió su dirección y ahora sin temor alguno descendía vertiginosa y peligrosamente por aquella fisura causada en la tierra y que permitía la división del terreno; aunque sería difícil maniobrar allí con un pokemon de la talla de dragonite, tenía que ingeniárselas para seguirle y lograr poner a salvo a aquellos chicos.

Algunas porciones de piedra se desmoronaban ante el roce del cuerpo o alas de aquel dragón, sin embargo, se continuaba manteniendo el ritmo de descenso. Pronto se daría cuenta de que ya no habría manera de que su pokemon le continuara apoyando.

La luz emergente de los anillos celestes de umbreon proporcionaron un alumbrado perfecto dentro de aquella madriguera subterránea que no sobrepasaba los dos metros de altura. Y aunque su respiración estaba demasiado agitada de tanto correr, no tenía momento para detenerse a restablecerla, especialmente a que en un parpadeo podría perderle la vista de forma definitiva a aquel pokemon.

—¡Detente! –exclamaba Shade-.

Aquel pokemon se había detenido al fin, pero no necesariamente por la orden expedida por ella, sino más bien, porque había encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

¿Quiénes eran?¿Qué hacían allí?¿Cómo se relacionaban con ellos y quien había secuestrado a ese par de entrenadores rejuvenecidos? Todo era demasiado confuso que estaba llegando al punto del cero sentido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes con esos niños? –preguntaba Shade elevando su tono de voz, siendo respaldada por aquel umbreon y raichu, listos para el ataque-.

—No es necesario que te comportes tan a la ofensiva –cuestionaba aquel hombre de ojos carmesí-.

—Nosotros sólo hemos venido a ayudar un poco –agregaba su compañero, el de ojos esmeralda-.

—¿Quiénes se supone que son ustedes?

—Tengo el mal presentimiento de que si no te damos una respuesta lo suficientemente contundente, lanzarás todo lo que tienes contra nosotros.

—Ninguno de ustedes parece tener prisa, ni yo tampoco ahora que encontré a estos dos, así que, ¿por qué no me cuentan quiénes son ustedes y cuáles son sus intenciones?

Jamás había sido aliado de la cafeína ni a ninguna de esas sustancias, pero en esta ocasión no había más opción que ésa, ya que el cansancio acumulado por las noches sin dormir empezaba a hacer estragos y el deseo de caer profundamente en sueños, era tan tentador como aterrador.

Su escritorio nunca antes se había llenado tanto de pilas de documentos, unos más recientes que otros y unos más completamente amarillentos, pero todos manteniendo un orden y concordancia con el tema.

—¿Cómo no lo sospeché antes, cómo? –se preguntaba a sí mismo Giovanni sujetando entre sus manos aquel par de documentos que parecían ser la clave a un misterio que él sólo comprendía- Esto explica la razón de por qué no pude hallar nada pese a que indagué hasta el cansancio.

—Señor, tenemos que irnos de aquí, es muy peligroso, alguno de ellos podría regresar –estipulaba el soldado que acababa de entrar a la habitación-.

—Esto es algo que tienen que saber ellos.

—Llevaremos esa información cuando hayamos encontrado un sitio seguro.

—No existe un lugar seguro, no con ellos –Giovanni empezó a guardar a toda velocidad los documentos en un portafolio blanco-.

—Tiene que darse prisa, o de lo contrario…

Ésas fueron las últimas palabras que habrían de emerger de aquel soldado caído…Ya no gozaba más del privilegio de la vida, ya sólo quedaba de él el recuerdo y al mismo tiempo la clara imagen de lo que había causado su desfallecimiento.

El sonido de un par de casquillos vacíos retumbaron en el suelo, causando pavor y al mismo tiempo advirtiendo sobre lo que se vendría encima. ¿Cómo escapar de tu destino cuando se encontraba a pasos de materializarse y apuntarte con un arma de fuego mientras implorar penosamente por el perdón y tu vida?

—…Hassel…-soltó secamente Giovanni-.

—Blake es un chico de poca paciencia Giovanni, y ya que tú no le mandaste ninguna respuesta, consideró que lo mejor es que no le estorbes demasiado.

—El tiempo que me había dado ni siquiera se ha cumplido.

—Como te he dicho, él es de poca paciencia y aborrece esperar más que otra cosa. Sin embargo, como soy un poco bondadoso, te lo preguntaré Giovanni….¿estás con nosotros o en contra nuestra?

—Si me rehúso ustedes terminarán con mi existencia…

—Y la de tu hijo. No olvides a tu hijo Silver.

—Pero si yo me uno, entonces, él estará a salvo y ninguno de ustedes lo tocará, ¿cierto?

—A nuestros aliados les cumplimos sus pequeños caprichos. No tocar a tu hijo no es realmente nada. Otros antes que tú han gozado de los privilegios que ofrecemos por sus servicios.

—…Vincent…

—Él es un claro ejemplo de ello. Veo que te has documentado adecuadamente Giovanni, eso ayudará a reducir tu preparación. Pero entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?¿La vida de tu hijo o la de ellos?


	50. Capítulo 51

**Hola a todos de nuevo! :) Aquí trayéndoles su dosis semanal de Pokemon XD para que les ocasione un tremendo dolor de cabeza ok no o Pero al menos puedo decirles que las cosas se están poniendo un poco más interesantes (o eso es lo que espero :3), por lo que espero que disfruten de los caps como lo han venido haciendo hasta ahora:) En algún momento dado todas sus dudas se irán resolviendo, mientras acumulen más y anótenlas en una listita para que no se les olviden -3- Gracias a quienes me leen, a los que me siguen y los que me comentan =3 Les mando abrazos y apapachos, nos estaremos viendo!**

**P.D. Red_x_Yellow, no creo que sea el momento ni nada, pero pensé que eras chica al inicio XD Mis disculpas :3 Y quizás tú pienses que soy chico XD pero no, no lo soy =) Pero no los culpo, mi nick hace pensar eso. Saludos**

**Capítulo 51: Legado**

La noche siempre ha sido la admiradora silenciosa, la cómplice perfecta y el observador impotente, sencillamente un vigilante que nos muestra facetas llenas de luz y sentimiento.

Las estrellas tintineaban y el blanco astro sencillamente expresaba una media sonrisa; no requería hablar, sólo presenciar lo que en su protección se estaba llevando a cabo.

¿Qué significancia podrían tener aquellos restos acomodados de esa forma tan peculiar?¿Es que acaso no habían sido rescatados para proporcionarles sagrada sepultura?¿En qué instante aquellas sombras formadas a la luz de esas tres antorchas se prolongaron hacia ese cúmulo de huesos sólo para desvanecerse, como si algo como eso fuera humanamente posible?

¿Acaso se trataba de polvo o minúsculos fragmentos de tierra, lo que danzaba ondulantemente sobre esa pequeña área?¿Era el viento el causante de todo eso y del suave sonido que se escuchaba alrededor?¿A qué se debía aquel sentimiento que embargaba al corazón y que hacía pasar de la desdicha a la serenidad?¿Por qué esa luz artificial se había extinto en un simple parpadeo?

—Está comenzando –expresaba Max tratando de agudizar su visión para enfocar algo por más pequeño que fuera-.

—Esta sensación me es conocida –agregaba Allen-.

—Viejos recuerdos empiezan a acecharte, por lo visto –decía Dylan con cierto humor para disminuir la pesada atmósfera-.

—Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos qué pasaría en el momento en que ellos recuperaran sus restos. Aquí sólo somos observadores que no debemos intervenir y sólo debemos mirar –estipulaba Max-.

—Todo se ha tornado silencio –comentaba Allen- Aunque…-decía al tiempo que admiraba con asombro que a la luz que les había sido arrebatada, había vuelto-.

—Esto realmente…no estaba esperando que sucediera –indicó sorprendido Max-.

—Ellos también son capaces de hacer lo que ellos…-habló con estupefacción Allen-.

—Aunque ellos lo hicieron valiéndose de otros modos…-miraba con incredulidad el resultado de aquel arduo trabajo de recolección-.

—No somos los únicos que tienen estos deseos…En algún momento fuimos esencias homogéneas, pero con el paso del tiempo esa peculiaridad se perdió…

—Quizás lo hayamos perdido todo, pero incluso ahora tenemos lo suficiente para continuar esta lucha y poder liberarnos de las cadenas que nos retienen en el pasado.

—Nosotros que perecimos deseando ser salvados, pelearemos a su lado para poder perdonarnos a nosotros mismos…

—Y evitar que la historia se vuelva a repetir…

Un panorama amplio y lleno de tumultuosa nieve, blanca, helada y perfecta se esparcía por cada centímetro en donde se colocara la mirada; no había manera de escapar a aquel panorama invernal y mucho menos cuando se avisaba aquel mundo gélido desde lo alto, desde aquella cumbre donde el viento soplaba con intensidad y unos cuantos pinos delineaban el sendero que conducía hasta ese punto peligroso e increíble.

¿Pero qué es lo que estaba haciendo aquella persona sentada sobre la única roca que permanecía descubierta por la nieve?¿Qué era lo que tenía tan entretenida su mirada en el horizonte que ni siquiera se inmutaba por la persona que había llegado y que sólo expresó un suspiro, antes de iniciar la charla.

Ojos vívidos y del tono de las esmeraldas acompañados de un tono canela propio de aquel corto cabello, mismo que se disponía proporcionadamente dejando un sencillo fleco que iba de lado. Una camisa azul cielo con un saco formal negro, pantalones de la misma tonalidad y zapatos de vestir, eran los aditamentos que emergían a la vista y que hacían de aquel hombre un sujeto bien vestido y lleno de buenos modales.

Aquel sedentario hombre se bastaba de esa gruesa chamarra verde ocre con gorro, mismo que poseía los bordes afelpados, permitiendo así retener un poco más el calor corporal. Unos pantalones grises y de mezclilla conjugados con esas botas cafés hechas especialmente para escalar, concluían las vestimentas de aquel hombre de ojos bermellón y cabello negruzco como la noche, que se agitaba con el viento y movían ligeramente aquel fleco intermedio con secciones un tanto más largas a los lados de su rostro.

—Tan terco como siempre, Kylan –indicaba el recién llegado con un tono un tanto preocupante-.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que salimos de casa, dejándoles solos y tan pequeños? –cuestionaba sin voltear a mirar-.

—Lo suficiente como para que ahora tengan unos trece años de edad.

—No volveré a casa hasta que él aparezca y tengamos nuestro encuentro prometido.

—Vamos, le resta mucho camino por delante antes de ser reconocido por todos, Kylan. No seas un padre tan exigente.

—Quién iba a pensar que nuestros propios hijos terminarían sobreponiendo su rivalidad a su amistad. Es hasta cierto punto, irónico Oliver.

—Pero ambos sabemos que en el fondo, ambos son muy buenos amigos y se preocupan mutuamente.

—Después de haber sobrevivido a la guerra de Kanto, creo que ya no quedan demasiadas aventuras para un par de entrenadores empedernidos –expresaba con burla Kylan-.

—Siempre hay un nuevo reto que enfrentar o una misión esperándonos, de modo que todavía no des todo ello por sentado.

—Sinceramente deseo que aparezca pronto, uno empieza a sentir frío después de permanecer tanto tiempo visitando este sitio –expuso con una sonrisa burlona-.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre proponer una batalla épica en un sitio abandonado como éste, donde una gran cantidad de pokemon salvajes habitan.

—Me he mantenido en forma gracias a ellos y creo que a algunos les simpatizo.

—¿Oye, qué se supone que es ese ruido? –cuestionaba Oliver, quien trataba de enfocar adecuadamente la dirección de dónde provenía el disturbio-.

—Viene de abajo, más al este –estipulaba Kylan mientras sin temor se dejaba caer, sólo para ser recogido por aquel resistente dragonite, cuyo rugido resonaba en toda el área-.

Sus pisadas eran lentas entre la gran cantidad de nieve que cubría el suelo, pero no era suficiente motivo para frenarlos, debían proseguir y averiguar qué era lo que producía aquel ruido, aquel sonido tan peculiar que no denotaba algo positivo, sino un estado de ayuda y agonía.

¿Cómo es que algo como eso estaba ocurriendo sin que nadie fuera capaz de objetar o hacer algo al respecto?¿A dónde se había ido el raciocinio, la compasión y la humanidad misma?¿Qué sentido existía en lo que se encontraban haciendo?¿Acaso hallaban satisfacción en pisotear a quienes no eran capaces de defenderse, a quienes experimentaban tanto temor como dolor?

¿Cuántos disparos habían sido requeridos para apagar una vida, para silenciar las plegarias, para llenar de satisfacción el deseo mundano y desalmado de quien sostenía el gatillo sin titubeo y poseía una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en sus labios?

Carmín indeseable, imagen del grotesco anhelo humano hecho realidad y repelente para quien valorara un poco el significado de la conservación de la vida…Nieve alba corrompida por el incontenible coloreado bermellón y llena de estupor por los cuerpos inertes que iban descendiendo, entregándose a su refugio y abandonando todo deseo de volver a contemplar un nuevo día.

Criaturas comunes de tonos ligeramente modificados y algunos más que se asemejaban a un ser en específico pero que estaban lejos de ser clasificados como tales, ¿por qué? Porque había algo en ellos que era anti natural, espeluznante y aterrador.

Eran diferentes en más de un aspecto, no sólo en color, no sólo en los sonidos que emitían, sino también en su aspecto físico. ¿Qué significaban aquellos bultos carnosos, aquellas extremidades de más y que ni siquiera poseían la misma longitud y apariencia?¿Qué se supone que eran aquellos seres que a simple vista podían ser contemplados como aquellas criaturas que comúnmente habitaban en el mundo?¿Qué les hacía diferentes además de su desagradable apariencia física y su perturbador origen?¿Es que acaso no habían sido más que experimentos mal hechos, terriblemente planeados, funestos y cuyos resultados arrojados tenían que ser eliminados sin importar el que se estuviera privando de la vida?

¿Es que pudieron haber llegado antes y haber evitado esa masacre innecesaria?¿Es qué habría existido manera de haber salvado a esos seres de la miseria y el sufrimiento?¿Y es acaso que durante todo ese tiempo habían estado escondidos humanos que se hacían llamar como tales cuando no eran más que monstruos que juzgaban lo que debía vivir o morir?

—¡Dragonite, hiperrayo! –ordenó con firmeza Kylan-.

—¡Glalie, frío polar! –agregaba Oliver-.

¿Qué es lo que podían hacer aquellos fearow contra las condiciones árticas creadas abruptamente por glalie y los ataques comandados por ese robusto y poderoso dragonite?¿Cómo es que aquello había concluido tan prontamente y cómo es que habían logrado escapar sin que pudiera seguir su rastro?

—¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? –se decía a sí mismo Oliver observando de soslayo los estragos dejados atrás por aquellos hombres sin escrúpulos-.

—No creo que vaya a traer nada bueno. Vinieron aquí a arrojar esto como si de desperdicios se tratasen. ¿Pero qué es lo que les han hecho a estos pokemon? Lucen como si…

—Un experimento hubiera salido mal y sólo se deshicieran de la basura –Oliver estaba molesto, aquello rebasaba los límites de la crueldad-.

—Será mejor que investiguemos más sobre esto, ya que es alarmante lo que han venido hacer hasta acá, donde no hay prácticamente nadie que visite este sitio.

—Algo es seguro, esto será bastante peligroso. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, Kylan?

—No puedo seguir como si nada después de contemplar esto, Oliver.

—Sabes algo, esto me hace recordar viejo relatos.

—¿A cuáles te estás refiriendo? –preguntaba liberando a su rhyperior y éste inmediatamente empezaba a cavar en la profunda nieve, para llegar hasta la tierra-.

—Recuérdalo…¿Acaso olvidaste lo que nuestros padres nos decían de pequeños?

—Eso ya tiene un buen rato Oliver. Así que no creo recordar todo lo que ellos me decían de chico.

—Tu mala memoria es sorprendente a veces, pero bueno, pasando al tema que importa. Ellos comentaban que en su época se vivieron períodos llenos de violencia, donde no sólo las personas se veían inmiscuidas, sino también los pokemon.

Mencionó en alguna ocasión que accidentalmente hallaron un depósito de cadáveres, bastante recóndito y que no era de fácil acceso y que sin embargo, allí había una gran cantidad de cuerpos, la mayoría de ellos no lucían como las criaturas que ellos conocían, sino que eran aberraciones…

—Pero eso ocurrió hace bastante tiempo atrás…Me parece increíble que alguien siga haciendo algo como esto, además, ¿con qué fin?¿Por qué hacer crueldades como éstas? –expresaba Kylan depositando con cuidado aquellos cuerpos sin vida en la tumba recién elaborada gracias a su compañero-.

—Los rumores decían que buscaban al pokemon perfecto, al más poderoso…y otros más estipulaban que buscaban cambiar el modo en que todos percibían este mundo. Había muchas teorías, pero jamás fue confirmada o negada alguna de ellas.

—Bueno, hay una pista de quiénes pudieron haber sabido la verdad detrás de todos esos rumores –dijo seriamente Kylan-.

—Pareciera que los héroes están condenados a perecer en su lucha.

—Al final ellos también fueron alcanzados por quienes intentaban destruir.

—Hay quienes dijeron cosas interesantes sobre ellos y lo que les había ocurrido –agregó Oliver dejando escapar a aquel kabutops para ayudar en la larga tarea que les aguardaba-.

—¿Y esas serían?

—Que ellos fueron arrastrados de este mundo.

—¿Arrastrados?¿Qué significa eso?

—Que su desaparición sólo fue el inicio del verdadero misterio. Después de todo, en aquel momento entrenadores desaparecían y en determinado tiempo aparecían muertos en algún sitio apartado de su punto de desaparición.

Pero los cuerpos de ellos jamás aparecieron, ¿por qué?¿Por qué después de tanta búsqueda minuciosa jamás se encontró paradero de sus cuerpos?¿Y cómo es que se encontraron sus pokebolas en ese estado?¿Y las otras ocho restantes?

—Nuestros padres hicieron bien en contarnos eso después de que tuvimos cierta edad. Algo como eso perturbaría la infancia de cualquiera.

—Respuestas claras nunca las tendremos Kylan, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre lo que acabamos de contemplar y temo decir que…parece estar relacionado estrechamente con aquella compañía.

—…White Nightmare…

—Adentrarnos demasiado podría llevar a poner no sólo nuestras vidas en peligro, sino la de nuestras familias e hijos.

—Pero correrán mayor riesgo si esa compañía sigue en pie, haciendo lo mismo que hace años atrás.

—Sugiero que podemos empezar a buscar pistas en la ciudad donde vieron por última vez al Alto Mando –estipulaba Kylan con una mirada seria-.

Una ciudad ubicada dentro de las entrañas de aquel cráter formado por un volcán hace muchos años atrás, no sólo era peculiar, sino que también llamaba mucho la atención de los visitantes, quienes se maravillaban por la construcción que la ciudad poseía, así como de los únicos modos que existían para llegar hasta ella, que incluían el buceo o el vuelo.

No hubo demasiado problema para aquel par de entrenadores, quienes al desplazarse en aquel dragonite y skarmory, no enfrentaron demasiados obstáculos.

No se hallaban de visita turística y simplemente seguían las indicaciones de los lugareños para llegar al sitio correcto, donde tratarían de obtener un poco de respuestas dentro de aquel caótico mundo de dudas que los agobiaban.

La mirada de esa anciana no sólo era desafiante, sino también su condición física era cosa de cuidado, especialmente si se ponían analizar el hecho de que habían sido recibidos del modo menos amistoso posible. Aquellos cuchillos se encontraban fieramente clavados sobre las paredes de madera de la casa de esa anciana, delineando a la perfección las figuras de los recién adentrados hombres.

—Sé a lo que han venido –objetó la mujer de cabellos casi blanquecinos, de ropas modestas y que examinaba de arriba abajo a los dos-.

—Nos han dicho que usted es capaz de contemplar el pasado…-se dirigió Kylan con cierta mesura a la mujer-.

—Y el futuro…-agregó Oliver-.

—Parece ser que la gente se ha vuelto demasiado parlanchina –esbozó una media sonrisa mientras un par de natu y xatu salían de debajo de la única mesa que allí existía, misma que estaba cubierta por un mantel violeta-.

—De modo que lo hace empleando a esos pokemon –mencionaba Kylan-.

—El ojo derecho de Xatu admira el futuro a la vez que su ojo izquierdo, aprecia el pasado. Son criaturas interesantes, que tienen visiones simultáneamente y deben concentrarse para no volverse locos por ello. Criaturas como éstas, no viven el presente realmente.

—¿Usted puede ayudarnos? –preguntaba Oliver de modo educado-.

—Ese misterio es sobre esa corporación maldita, ¿no es verdad? –preguntaba mirándoles seriamente-.

—Sí –contestó sin titubeo Kylan-.

—Todo en esa corporación está podrido, ni siquiera hay algo rescatable dentro de ella. De ese sitio sólo emergen desgracias, desgracias silenciosas y fatídicas.

—Díganos lo que sepa sobre ella; estaríamos enormemente agradecidos –suplicaba Oliver-.

—Siempre han sido las personas de buen corazón las que se cuestionan sobre lo que en aquella industria se hace. Y los resultados jamás son favorables –agregaba con amargura, como si aquella idea le doliera enormemente-.

—¿Quién más le vino a consultar sobre esto? –preguntó interesado Kylan-.

—La persona que vino a verme, no preguntó sobre ese tema…Sólo vino a charlar conmigo.

—¿A charlar únicamente, pero de qué?¿De quién se trataba? –decía Oliver mirándole fijamente-.

—…Aeryn…

—Un miembro del Alto Mando…-susurró Kylan-.

—Ésa fue la primera y última vez que la vi en mi vida…Después de esa visita, jamás volví a saber de ella hasta el día en que me enteré que había desaparecido.

—¿Puedo preguntarle de qué hablaron? –interrogaba Oliver-.

— "_¿Qué es lo que ve en mi futuro?¿Qué es lo que me aguarda al final de este cansado recorrido?"_.

—¿Qué fue lo sus xatus vieron? –interrogaba Kylan sumamente interesado-.

—…La nada….-respondió secamente-.

—¿Eso es posible? Suena a una mala lectura del futuro –comentaba Oliver-.

—Volví a hacer la lectura más de diez veces, pero…el resultado era el mismo…Xatu sólo me comunicaba es… "la nada".

—¿Qué tipo de connotación podría tener? –pensaba profundamente Oliver tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa que le permitiera entender el mensaje-.

—Después de eso, ella simplemente me miró de soslayo como si allí la única que no entendiera la profecía fuera yo misma…Eso despertó en mí un sentimiento extraño, como si sintiera cierta desesperanza al contemplar a alguien que sólo vino a confirmar lo que ya sabía de antemano….Aunque antes de irse…me preguntó algo más…

—¿Qué fue? –intervino Kylan-.

— "_¿A quiénes confiaremos esta batalla para cuando nos enfrentemos a esa temida nada?"_…La respuesta demoró demasiado en emerger, incluso para Xatu, pero cuando lo hizo, me sentí anonadada…

—¿Qué le dijo ahora xatu? –inquiría Oliver-.

— "_Dos hombres compartirán su desgracia…Dos hombres vendrán a cuestionarse sobre lo que ustedes conocen mejor que nadie…Dos hombres, uno con ojos como el rubí y otro con ojos como las esmeraldas, vendrán y la nada intentará hacerlos desaparecer"._

—E-Espera un momento…-Kylan yacía estupefacto; le costaba asimilar todo aquello tan repentinamente- Eso tiene que ser…una mala broma. ¿Cómo es posible que una predicción como ésa haya sido cumplida después de tanto tiempo? El futuro cambia constantemente, por lo que el determinarlo en un momento dado, no es más que un indicio de lo que realmente podría ocurrir, ¿entonces…por qué fue tan exacto?

—Eso es algo que no puedo responderte, ya que sin importar cuántas veces realicé esa lectura tras la partida de Aeryn, la respuesta seguía siendo la misma…incluso tras el paso de los años. Y hoy esa profecía se ha cumplido.

—De manera que…este encuentro estaba predestinado desde hace tanto tiempo…

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá si…? –dejó aquella pregunta al aire por la inquietud que empezaba a apoderarse de él-.

—Sí, estoy igual Kylan, también deseo saberlo…pero…

—El miedo siempre llegará a bloquear la mente y el corazón de las personas, y al mismo tiempo, les impedirá continuar avanzando.

—No quiero verme sugestionado por las predicciones de xatu, por lo que la mejor opción será que continuemos adelante y enfrentemos al enemigo con todo lo que tenemos –expresó Kylan-.

—En ocasiones es mucho mejor vivir sin saber lo que el futuro deparará, después de todo, ya se tiene suficiente con el peso del pasado en nuestros hombros –la anciana miraba de reojo a su xatu- Pero creo que hay algo que deberían saber…

—Díganos –indicaba seriamente Oliver-.

—Deben volver a sus hogares, la sombra que hace palidecer a la noche, pronto intentará tragarse la luz que aún sigue latente en aquel tranquilo poblado…

—Red, Dalia –expresó rápidamente Kylan sin pensarlo siquiera-.

—¿Pero cómo es posible…? –dijo anonadado Oliver-.

—Muéstrales aquello, xatu –expresó la mujer mientras su pokemon daba unos pasos delante de ella y empezaba a ser rodeado de una tenue luz celeste- Esta es una escena del pasado, la última que xatu fue capaz de apreciar del día en que el Primer Alto Mando desapareció.


	51. Capítulo 52

**Misterios, misterios everywhere :v Disfrútenlos XD**

**Capítulo 52: Deseo**

¿La luna se había ocultado por pena o por miedo?¿Las estrellas se habían consumido o simplemente habían sido ocultas por la noche?¿A dónde se había ido el ruido característico de las altas montañas, de los rebosantes bosques, de los cristalinos ríos? Aquel silencio más que tranquilizar, inquietaba.

¿Qué era esa rápida y gigantesca sombra que avanzaba con abrumadora velocidad sobre todas las cosas que se cruzaran en su camino y le privaba súbitamente de la luz?¿Qué estaba pasando con las nubes, realmente estaban tornándose tan penetrantemente grises que podían fácilmente confundirse con el inmutable negro?

Pisadas, respiraciones agitadas, miradas furtivas llenas de malicia y bañadas en el carmesí, seguidas de sonidos destructivos donde los alrededores empezaban a desmoronarse por los impactos creados por todos esos seres, por esas criaturas que se movilizaban en la noche, acechaban y ansiaban apagar la luz que se esmeraba por continuar avanzando y detener la pesadilla que estaba recreándose.

El trueno azotaba con fuerza la tierra, la hacía partirse en pedazos y aniquilaba todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. El imparable fuego arrasaba con todo a su paso, resumiéndolo a cenizas. El agua con su tranquilidad era capaz de tornarse mortal e inclemente mientras se transformaba en algo indómito. Pero el cielo también contaba con un dueño y desde las alturas también se libraba otra batalla.

Esas relucientes máscaras resaltaban tenebrosas y llamativas ante la luz bermellón de una luna corrompida y ahogada en pecado. Se habían reunido sobre una misma área y dispersado en tres direcciones que hacían referencia a los puntos cardinales. Tras su caminar avanzaban esos seres de la penumbra, mostrando sonrisas amplias y llenas de crueldad, exponiendo miradas tenebrosas y ansiosas en la extinción.

Los rugidos de aquellos cuatro sagrados entes retumbaron y hacían retroceder por instantes a las bestias que atendían a las órdenes de esos tres enmascarados.

—Nos conocimos hace muchos años atrás y ahora una vez más nos volvemos a ver de esta manera –expresó el ser que portaba la máscara del sol- Nostalgia es lo que me provoca esta escena.

—Han peleado como los grandes; han soportado lo que pocos y ahora están aquí, a nuestra merced, dispuestos a ofrecernos su última batalla –expresaba la poseedora de la máscara de luna-.

—Sus padres también recorrieron este sendero. Esto no es más que el eco de una vieja historia pasada –comentó el dueño de la máscara de estrella-.

—Aunque me siento un poco decepcionado por ustedes…Seres que aspiran a la divinidad han decidido aliarse con humanos como éstos, tan poco significativos –dijo Sol con vileza-.

—Ustedes son los que deberían sentir decepción por el poco temple que sus espíritus han sido capaces de mostrar. Hundirse en su oscuridad no fue su pecado, sino el haber traído tantas desgracias sólo por su deseo de abandonar lo que eran –expresó seriamente aquel pokemon de fuego-.

—No tienen derecho de privar de la vida ni a pokemon ni humano. En sus manos no tienen el poder de decidir el destino de nadie –espetó aquel ser psíquico-.

—El orden debe ser preservado y aquello que rompe el equilibrio tiene que ser detenido. Ya han sido demasiadas existencias arrancadas de este mundo por sus caprichos –expresaba con enfado el ente del trueno-.

—Por esa razón nos hemos convertido en los compañeros de estos humanos…Hemos decidido luchar juntos para ponerle fin a su locura –concluyó aquel pokemon de agua-.

Fragmentos metálicos habían caído sobre el suelo, esparciéndose en una pequeña área, luciendo endebles, como si hubieran sido cortados por alto calor incluso cuando se sentían totalmente fríos. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con aquella estructura completamente sólida, resistente e inquebrantable?¿Cómo había sido posible que terminara en tal estado cuando hace unos segundos atrás se hallaba siendo sujetada firmemente por un par de manos?¿Qué confusión era más grande en ese instante, la de un objeto tan duro como ese dodecaedro de bronce o el hecho de que ya no se contemplaran a sí mismos como antes?

Se miraban con sorpresa, como si se tratara de una pesadilla que aunque pareciera haber terminado, no se estaba del todo seguro de que así fuera. Unos parpadeos adicionales así como unos minutos más de asimilación bastaron para que pudieran entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Aquel período de infantilismo había llegado a ellos de forma misteriosa, y al mismo tiempo se había desvanecido gracias a una metodología que no comprendían ni en lo más mínimo.

Completamente de pie, bastándose de aquellas mantas cafés para cubrir la falta de vestimenta, se encontraban frente a aquellos dos hombres; las miradas que les dedicaban eran fijas y lo suficientemente pesadas como para hacer que cualquiera doblegara la mirada.

—¿P-Pero qué es lo que nos ha pasado? –preguntaba Green sacudiendo un poco sus ideas-.

—Pareciera como si hubiéramos rejuvenecido…aunque eso suena imposible…-Red se había percataba de que alguien más había llegado, pero en esta ocasión se trataba de alguien que resguardaba su rostro tras una máscara singular-.

—El efecto ha desaparecido al fin.

—¿Quién eres?¿Y a qué te refieres con eso del efecto? –preguntó con cierto ímpetu Green-.

—Una pregunta a la vez, tampoco deseen obtener el mundo de un solo golpe –llamó a la calma Alexey-.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Red le miraba tajantemente-.

—Yo no deseo nada con ustedes, si es que ésa es su mayor preocupación. Mejor dicho no creí que ustedes terminarían viéndose afectados por mi pequeña travesura. Mismo por lo que los ayudé a escapar de ese hombre para tener una oportunidad de hacerlos volver a su estado natural.

—Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí…-Green no podía encontrarse más confundido-.

—Digamos que si hubiéramos demorado más tiempo en encontrarnos probablemente ustedes ya hubieran dejado de existir –sentenció Alexey-.

—Estás de broma –Red trató de contener su mal genio-.

—No, no estoy bromeando. No me gusta jugar sobre el tiempo y sus variaciones.

—¿Cómo que sus variaciones? Habla más claro que solamente estás enredándolo todo –demandaba Green-.

—Que soy un viajero y en mi travesía me he dado cuenta de que es mejor tener un poco más de apoyo.

—¿Viajero? –expresó Red sin poder entender de todo el real trasfondo de esa profesión-.

—Mi profesión no es sustancial ahora, sino más bien lo que ustedes hagan a partir de este momento –comentaba Alexey-.

—¿Sobre qué aspecto hablas?

—Ustedes mismos lo vieron…y literalmente podían sentirlo en carne viva.

—Lo que vimos…-expresaba Red evocando aquellas escenas, esos momentos que desconoció por años y que ahora debía enfrentar de la mejor manera-.

—Eran recuerdos de nuestros padres…Ellos también se enfrentaron a esos…monstruos…-decía Green con pesar e impotencia mientras su mirada se notaba dolida-.

—Algunos hechos del pasado sencillamente son demasiado llamativos como para dejarlos ir…-agregaba como último Alexey antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida-.

—No comprendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo aquí –espetó Green-.

—Quizás nosotros podamos ayudarles a entender lo que Alexey ha querido decir.

Se mantenía recargada sobre la pared, ignorando por completo el trayecto que conducía hacia un punto sin salida; en ese instante lo único que parecía ser lo suficientemente interesante para su mente era aquel descenso, peligroso y lo suficientemente alto como para sentenciar cualquier existencia.

—Gracias por esperar aquí –indicó con cierta cortesía Alexey-.

—No tengo derecho alguno para entrometerme en los recuerdos que competen a sus padres –expuso como si nada Shade-.

—Ustedes no han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Nos has tomado por sorpresa todo esto…-se encargó de mantener su mirada en otro sitio, parecía sentirse mucho más tranquila llevando las cosas de ese modo-.

—De haber podido hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo.

—Estuvo bien de ese modo, Alexey.

—Pensé que dirías algo como eso, o mejor dicho, es algo que ustedes dirían. Es bueno saber que hay cosas que se mantienen en ustedes desde que nos vimos por última ocasión.

—Sólo nos esforzamos en no cambiar demasiado nuestra esencia, es todo. Aunque sin duda quedé muy sorprendida de lo que has hecho –dijo al tiempo que le observaba detenidamente-.

—Hay historias que deben y pueden ser reconstruidas.

—Sin embargo, hasta yo me encuentro asombrada –sonrió ante sus propias palabras- Esto es una locura total; ya me imagino la reacción de Sol y los otros.

—¿Vas a esperarlos?

—No creo que sea necesario…ya que han vuelto a la normalidad y dudo que les ocurra algo por obvias razones, por lo que lo mejor será que vaya a ver cómo están Max y los demás. Ya tendré tiempo de agradecerte por haber recuperado esos restos y lo ocurrido en aquel momento…-expresaba seriamente-.

—Ya pensaré en el pago de mis servicios –hablaba con cierta burla-.

—Entonces me retiro –se despedió y montó nuevamente a su dragonite- Max debe de tener el mismo rostro de sorpresa que yo –no demoraría demasiado tiempo en adquirir altura y desaparecer-.

—No va a ser el único que la posea Shade…

Esa esfera de flamas estalló rápidamente, dispersándose en llamas adyacentes a gran velocidad y con una precisa dirección. Al mismo tiempo aquella columna de fuego con espiral de la misma materia elemental le rodeaba, tornando mucho más peligroso y consistente a ese ataque de sofoco. Y a la vez se había generado lava alrededor de aquel ser, misma que crearía una explosión de un instante a otro, empezando a congestionar y quemar a los contrincantes.

—No lo haces nada mal, anciano –estipulaba sonriente Rose quien miraba con satisfacción que aquel grupo de pokemon suyos se mantenían resistentes pese al golpe de esos tres pokemon de fuego-.

—He escuchado las noticias de que un grupo de entrenadores ha estado llegando a los gimnasios de los líderes de gimnasio más fuertes, robándole no sólo sus pokemon, sino también dejando malheridos a los entrenadores. Por lo veo me ha tocado el turno de enfrentarlos –Blaine acomodó su sombrero y observó a ese girafaring, miltank, luxray y electivire- Deberías sentirte avergonzada de usar los pokemon de otros entrenadores.

—Y usted por tener pokemon tan anticuados como ésos –dijo despectivamente al tiempo que admiraba a ese arcanine, flareon y magmortar-.

—Nunca subestimes a un hombre viejo como yo, donde la experiencia la respalda –exponía con seriedad a la vez que sus pokemon simplemente se realineaban y se preparaban para acatar órdenes-.

Apenas hubo tiempo para reaccionar ante la intromisión; dificultosamente se había contemplado la naturaleza de quien osaba intervenir en el duelo. Y aquello había servido absolutamente para nada.

Ese ataque que no únicamente era desconocido, sino también prácticamente infalible había sido desatado por aquel grupo de criaturas, con la viva intención de llevarlos al extraño estado en que ellos se encontraban. Sin embargo, alguien más se había encargado no sólo de recibirlo, sino de devolverles tan amable bienvenida.

¿Acaso una criatura como ésa era completamente inmune a lo que esa ofensiva era capaz de producir?¿Era eso o se trataba de algo más que no estaba al acceso de la comprensión en ese momento?

El estruendoso estallido coloreado de magenta recubría todo el cuerpo de ese siniestro ser y simplemente se expandió hacia un punto, hacia una dirección, hacia delante, arrasando sin compasión alguna con aquellos rivales, que poco habían logrado hacer para intentar defenderse. Su caída no había sido producto de una reacción lenta, sino de que les superaban en poder y había bastado un simple ataque para dejarlo totalmente claro.

Un estallido más se hizo presente, trayendo consigo la llegada de aquel pokemon de fuego, quien aseguraba el área arrojando su feroz lanzallamas y creando de forma inmediata una instantánea barrera, que delimitaba el campo de batalla en dos secciones.

Ese charizard había aumentado su velocidad, manteniéndola constante mientras se mantenía al lado de aquel flygon, mismo que también llevaba consigo mismo un pasajero, que había sido el entrometido entrenador que frenó el combate y le sacó de aquel sitio.

—¿Era tuyo ese zoroark, chico? –cuestionaba Blaine al joven de mirada amatista-.

—Sí –contestó como si nada Joshua viendo unos instantes hacia abajo para percatarse que zoroark le siguiera-.

—Cualquier líder de gimnasio se sentiría ofendido por lo que acabas de hacer.

—Prefiero que se sientan de esa manera a verlos tumbados sobre una cama de hospital mientras alguien más usa a sus compañeros de equipo para herir a otros. De modo que lidiaré con la responsabilidad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Joshua.

—¿Cómo es posible que un chico como tú haya sabido sobre esto? No es que sea una noticia que todo mundo sepa; de ser así ya habría un caos monumental.

—Tengo los contactos y al mismo tiempo, tengo problemas con los que andan divirtiéndose de mala forma, valiéndose de trucos como éstos.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo más chico?

—¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba al tiempo que le miraba de reojo-.

—Me has recordado a alguien en particular, bueno, a un par de personas –dijo con una sonrisa mientras retiraba sus lentes oscuros- Así que me dio curiosidad, ¿tienes alguna relación con Byron y Aeryn?

—…Fueron mis abuelos…-contestó con honestidad-.

—Ya lo decía yo…Conservaste el color de ojos de Aeryn y la tendencia a hacer maniobras arriesgadas y prácticamente suicidas, como Byron. Vaya combinación ha emergido de ese par –sonrió con alegría y cierto tono nostálgico-.

—No pensé que todavía quedaran tantas personas que los conocieron –mencionaba con interés-.

—Ellos visitaron prácticamente todas las regiones que conformaban nuestro pequeño mundo en ese entonces. Eran conocidos por lo que se decía de ellos y también, porque algunos entablamos amistad con ellos.

—Sí, mi madre me decía que ellos se habían hecho de varios amigos, pese a que no permanecían demasiado tiempo quietos y guardaban su distancia por los problemas que poseían.

—Sí, siempre pensando en el bien de los demás; a veces pensaba que nunca vieron por el suyo. Pero probablemente eran los únicos que podían lidiar con ello.

—Lo que importa es que sus pokemon están sanos y salvo. Ninguno de ellos recibió ese ataque –señalaba Joshua-.

—¿Tu pokemon va a estar bien?

—Descuide, zoroark es inmune a ese ataque, por el simple hecho de que es un pokemon tipo siniestro y el ataque que esas criaturas usan es de esa misma naturaleza.

—De funcionar así significaría que…

—Son poco efectivos contra pokemon tipo lucha, acero y siniestro. Pero lamentablemente sólo un siniestro puede hacerle cara; claro, siempre y cuando tenga un buen nivel, sino el resultado será el mismo.

—¿Cómo has sabido algo como eso en tan poco tiempo?

—Basta con ver a qué líderes de gimnasio han derrotado y hurtado sus pokemon. Erika usa pokemon tipo hierba totalmente y con una doble naturaleza que involucra al tipo veneno, volador y siniestro. Sabrina por su parte tipo psíquico con naturaleza adicional de tipo peleador y hielo. Blanca emplea pokemon de tipo normal con naturaleza secundaria de tipo psíquico y agua. Yasmina por su parte maneja tipo acero con características de tipo psíquico, agua, tierra y volador adicionales como primaria o secundaria naturaleza. Y bueno, Lt. Surge se basa en pokemon tipo eléctrico.

Ese ataque daña a pokemon por igual, sin importar su naturaleza al parecer. ¿Y cómo supe que a zoroark no le hacía nada? Bien, digamos que tuve un encuentro antes de llegar acá, con uno de esos pokemon e intentaron llevárselo. Admiré con sorpresa que no hacía efecto alguno en él y entonces empecé a hacer deducciones. Podría deberse al tipo, que éste debe ser totalmente de naturaleza siniestra y al nivel que posea.

—Parece que alguien ha estado haciendo sus deberes adecuadamente –expuso con burla Blaine- Y cambiando de tema, ¿hacia dónde vamos ahora?

—A la Meseta Añil, allá se encuentran el resto de los líderes de gimnasio que no fueron atacados y también los que postulan dentro de los más fuertes. Incluso los de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia se hallan allí. Es una reunión interesante –sonrió motivado-.

—Las cosas realmente empiezan a calentarse.

Aquel tornado relucía con un tono verde claro y brillante, resguardando esas pequeñas hojas que se tornaban peligrosas en conjunción con ese creciente viento; mismo que se encontraban dañando a esos seres que se encontraban en cantidades suficientes para considerarse un verdadero fastidio.

Un dorado e intenso rayo emergió de la boca de aquel pokemon hierba y empezó a impactarse de lleno en un mismo punto; desde arriba aquel giro fuego asolaba sin compasión alguna contra los seres que no se habían vistos afectados por el primer ataque.

El cuerpo de esa criatura acuática se había cubierto totalmente de agua, empezando a moverse a enorme velocidad, recreando en prácticamente nada un jet viviente que poseía dirección y facilidad de cambio de objetivo. Por otra parte, las afiladas garras de aquel feroz pokemon impactaban contra sus contrincantes haciendo el efecto de un corte en tijera.

Aquella batalla había demorado lo necesario para que esas criaturas entendieran la diferencia de fuerzas y analizaran que una batalla prolongada no traería buenos resultados.

—Empoleon, usa hidrobomba y sofoca el fuego –ordenó explícitamente Rayne- Serperior, volcarona y zangoose buen trabajo –felicitaba a sus compañeros, quienes mantenían puesta la vista en quienes se acercaban a él, atraídos por el ruido de la pelea- Hola –saludó con amabilidad-.

—¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, Rayne? –cuestionaba Green mirándolo extrañado-.

—En realidad es una mera coincidencia, ya que vine hasta acá siguiendo a unas cuantas de esas cosas. Aunque me pregunto, ¿por qué están vestidos de esa manera? –preguntaba curioso-.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia –contestó Red-.

—Bueno, de todos modos ahora ya no tendrán inconvenientes en salir de aquí. Esas criaturas se han ido por el momento y no volveremos a ver el rastro hasta caída la noche.

—Es bueno saber eso –agregó el hombre de ojos bermellón-.

—Me imagino que se dirigirán hacia Pueblo Paleta, ¿no? –cuestionaba Rayne-.

—Así es –contestó Green-.

—Será un camino un poco largo para llegar –Rayne depositó su mirar en ambos chicos-.

—Hay asuntos que atender allí, de modo que no importa –Red poseía una mirada llena de seriedad-.

—Esto huele a que habrá problemas –comentaba con una sonrisa Rayne- Pero ya que los dos me caen bien, me tomaré las molestias de llevarlos hasta allá.

No había razones para largas explicaciones por lo que los saludos era lo único que estaba establecido en ser seguido sin modificación alguna.

Una mesa lustrosa ubicada dentro de aquel cuarto de hotel era decorada únicamente por ese portafolio tono vino; las cortinas se hallaban totalmente corridas y los muebles que allí habían no sólo pecaban de sencillos. Fuera donde se colocara la mirada la sensación de sencillez era lo que dominaba.

Sobre esa silla permanecía sentado aquel hombre, luciendo pensativo, como si estuviera analizando posibilidades que ninguna otra persona hubiera siquiera considerado. Incluso con aquellos invitados él no parecía salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

—No pensé que lo lograrían tan rápidamente –espetó Steve sin posar su mirada en esos entrenadores-.

—Todo se resumía a que si cumplían con los requisitos –explicaba Max-.

—Pero hasta a usted le parecía correcto nuestra presurosa elección –comentó Allen-.

—Así que es cuestión de que se cumplan las condiciones adecuadas y el tiempo se llegue –agregó Dylan-.

—Pero pese a todo no estás muy convencido de esto, ¿verdad? –cuestionó Shade-.

—Han ocurrido muchas cosas que no se tenían previstas. Una de ellas fue la aparición de esos entes que acudieron a ustedes pidiéndole ayuda.

—Ese problema quedó saldado. Y de todos modos, ellos serán de gran ayuda.

—¿Realmente puede confiarse en ellos? –preguntó Steve seriamente mirando a Max-.

—Si nos vinieron a pedir ayuda, entonces es porque podemos confiar en ellos. No son muy diferentes de todos nosotros, Steve. Y además, se requerirá el mayor apoyo posible. Considera que ya fueron derribados cinco líderes de gimnasio, al tiempo que les han hurtado sus pokemon y los han dejado en un estado cercano al de esas criaturas.

—No tenemos tiempo para estar siendo tan roñosos con nuestros posibles aliados –espetaba Dylan-.

—¿Cómo van ellos? Joshua y los demás –Steve poseía cierta curiosidad sobre ese tema en particular-.

—Bastante bien. Gracias a que han intervenido, se logró evitar que tres líderes más sufrieran ese mismo destino –aseguraba Allen-.

—Ellos son buenos y sus pokemon avalan su propia fuerza –exponía con una media sonrisa Dylan-.

—No por nada llevan en sus venas la sangre del Primer Alto Mando –hablaba Steve mientras se ponía de pie, sólo para colocar su mano derecha sobre aquel portafolio- ¿Estuvo bien que permitieran que Alexey hiciera algo como eso?

—No se han detectado consecuencias como tales, de manera que el haber hecho algo como eso no repercutió de forma negativa, sino todo lo contrario –informaba Shade complacidamente-.

—Esto solamente nos ha traído una posibilidad que no habíamos percibido siquiera –sonrió Max- Una que hará berrear a Blake y los demás.


	52. Capítulo 53

**Y por si no tenían suficiente confusión, aquí les doy un poco más XD con amor de mí para todos uds!**

**Capítulo 53: Sombra**

Unos cuantos tragos de agua, un poco de comida y un transporte deslizándose a velocidad moderada era todo lo que necesitaban, especialmente cuando portaban nuevamente sus ropas cotidianas y no aquellas temporales que habían tenido que preparar a causa de inconvenientes. Había una única dirección a la cual dirigirse y el tiempo apremiaba, por lo que el entretenerse demasiado en un solo punto sería contraproducente.

—¿A dónde se supone que nos llevas, Max? –cuestionó Red quien miraba de reojo por la ventana del vehículo-.

—Despreocúpate por los pequeños detalles de la vida, tú sólo disfruta del viaje y el panorama.

—Nos llamaste prácticamente cuando regresamos a Pueblo Paleta, diciéndonos que teníamos que acompañarte a no sé dónde para quien sabe qué cosa –se quejó Green-.

—Ya se van acostumbrando a las explicaciones increíblemente claras de Max –decía Dylan por lo bajo-.

—Tampoco es como si tuvieran preocupaciones al dejar su pueblo natal, después de todo, ellos están allí.

—Eso es exactamente lo que nos tiene al pendiente –disputó Red-.

—Pareciera que los papelas han cambiado –expresó Dylan con una ligera sonrisa- Todos tenemos cosas que hacer. Y sé que están ya enterados de lo que ha estado ocurriéndoles a ciertos líderes de gimnasio.

—Se están cansando de "su amabilidad usual" –decía sarcásticamente Green-.

—Mejor dicho, quieren infundir el pánico mientras se deshacen de los que podrían ser un problema posterior –agregaba Max- Sólo mueven las piezas como más les conviene; no hay que pensar mucho para ver que desean ahogarnos en la desesperación.

—Aunque debo admitir que está siendo demasiado discreto –alegaba Allen- Ellos ni siquiera se están tomando la molestia de participar. Todo lo han dejado en manos de sujetos no del todo confiables.

—Hay muchas opciones para ello…Espero que sea aquella en la que se creen demasiado buenos como para tomarse el tiempo de exterminar a debiluchos entrenadores –Dylan clavaba su mirada en el frente-.

—Nos dirigiremos a Ciudad Celeste.

—¿Y eso? –preguntó Green inmediatamente-.

—Hay cierta actividad que empieza a inquietarme y lamentablemente se suscita alrededor de esa ciudad. Una cantidad abrumadora de esas criaturas se han estado reuniendo alrededor del lugar y por las noches empiezan a causar alboroto –expresó seriamente Max-.

—Pero no se ha oído nada al respecto. De haber ocurrido algo, Misty nos hubiera informado algo ya –opinaba Green-.

—Ése es el detalle. Realmente si han estado ocurriendo cosas, sólo que no está abierto al público –extrajo un sobre que permanecía guardado en la guantera del auto, ofreciéndoselos a aquel par de chicos- Cuando lean esto entonces entenderán mi inquietud.

—¿Fotos…? –Green contemplaba el contenido de aquel sobre en compañía de Red, un tanto anonadado-.

—Están ordenados de forma temporal…Cada uno de esos entrenadores desaparecieron de hace tres meses para acá. Cada uno de ellos dentro de la ciudad, ya que jamás abandonaron ese sitio. Lo curioso es que ahora que la líder de gimnasio volvió, las desapariciones descendieron abrumadoramente. Desde su llegada no ha habido ningún entrenador o persona extraviada o herida –informaba Max pensativo-.

—Lo único que pasa es que algunas personas han empezado a sentirse enfermas, cansadas o experimentan pesadillas continuas que perturban su sueño. Nada grave pese a la cantidad de esas cosas –comentó Allen- Por lo que fue algo que llamó nuestra atención.

—No quiero ser el que saque los comentarios poco positivos, pero el que haya tantos de esos seres en un sitio y se limiten literalmente a causar bromitas a la gente, sólo puede significar que hay algo allí que le es de utilidad a Blake –comunicó Dylan- Y muy posiblemente tenga que ver con Misty.

—¿Pero qué motivo sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se tomara tantas molestias…? –preguntaba Green-.

—Créeme, no quieres conocer esos motivos Green –estipuló Max en un tono tan serio que resultaba tenebrosamente intimidante-.

—Llegaremos a Ciudad Celeste en breve, examinaremos la situación y le preguntaremos a la misma Misty si le ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo común. No dejaremos que sus amigos pasen por malas situaciones –apuntaba Allen con una suave mirada-.

—Así que no se desesperen –hablaba Dylan a ese par que tenían su mente ocupada en el tema que era preferible haber postergado un poco más-.

La mirada de esa chica no sólo les examinaba de arriba hacia abajo, sino también pretendía encontrar algo más que no estaba en lo superficial; y aunque se esmeró por entender lo que esas miradas le expresaban, éstas simplemente eran indescifrables para su persona.

—¿Qué es lo que te sucede ahora, Misty? –cuestionó Max al tiempo que veía fijamente a aquella líder-.

—Me dan una impresión diferente…Es decir, siento que hoy están actuando de un modo totalmente ajeno al usual –expresó la chica manteniéndose de pie frente a la entrada de su pomposa y hermosa mansión-.

—Son sólo imaginaciones tuyas, Misty –aseguraba Dylan-.

—También considera que no nos conoces lo suficiente como para decir eso. Simplemente podríamos estarte mostrando algo que usualmente no sacamos a flote –comentaba Max tranquilamente- Pero tampoco es nada que deba mantener tu mente ocupada.

—¿No piensan quedarse?

—En lo absoluto. Ya con Red y Green contigo tendrás la seguridad suficiente. Nosotros todavía tenemos que ver cómo van las cosas por otras zonas y ver si necesitamos brindar un poco de apoyo a los otros líderes de gimnasio –mencionaba Allen con cierta amabilidad-.

—Y una cosa más Misty –agregaba Max-.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Si en algún momento llegas a toparte con alguno de ellos, especialmente con Blake no dudes ni por un momento en usar a uno de tus pokemon contra él –comunicó seca y fríamente-.

—¡¿Pero cómo dices?! No voy a atacar a una persona.

—Entonces espero que después no estés arrepentida de esa decisión.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir con ello Max? –decía con cierta tartamudez-.

—Que a él no le importara atacarte con sus pokemon y tampoco considerará si el ataque que te lance pueda o no terminar con tu existencia. Ninguno de esos chicos deben ser tomados a la ligera y háganse a la idea de que o son ellos o son ustedes. No hay puntos intermedios.

—Lamentablemente con ellos esto no es un juego y si están conscientes de que están detrás de las desapariciones de todos esos chicos, entonces comprenderán que si no se lo toman en serio terminarán malheridos en el mejor de los casos – mencionó serio Dylan, algo que no era común en él-.

—Estaremos en contacto con ustedes –Max había empezado a retirarse en compañía de Allen y Dylan-.

—Espera Max…¿dónde está Shade?

—Ella está visitando a un viejo amigo y está sana y salva, ya que hablé con ella hace un par de horas.

—Umm…Comprendo.

—Nos veremos después –se despidió Max-.

El té había sido servido para las únicas dos personas que allí permanecían; mismas que no mostraba interés alguno por la vista que se apreciaba desde esa amplia y panorámica ventana. Lo único que importaba en ese instante eran las hojas desgastadas y un tanto amarillentas que se descansaban sobre esa chaparra mesa de té.

Un sorbo de té fue dado mientras cada una de esas hojas recibían un rápido pero observador vistazo por quien había mantenido un semblante totalmente lleno de seriedad hasta el momento en que algo interesante captó su atención.

—Lo has visto al fin –expresaba aquel hombre que se mantenía cruzado de piernas y que se ajustaba ligeramente esa máscara del astro solar-.

—Había escuchado de estos informes, pero hasta donde yo sabía se habían quemado totalmente junto con esa vieja base nuestra –expresaba Blake manteniendo su mirada en un reporte específico-.

—Lo sé, es hasta cierto modo increíble de creer –Sol había sonado de lo más sarcástico-.

—Después de conocerlos a todos ustedes, ya todo es una posibilidad factible. Pero estoy desconcertado por el hecho de por qué fue él quien terminó allí –expresaba Blake observando fijamente a ese socio suyo-.

—No olvides que por esa época se manifestaron fluctuaciones inestables en diferentes puntos, que iban y venían, y que entre cada ida y vuelta había diferencias significativas.

—Eso lo tengo muy claro por obvias razones, pero…¿cómo fue que logró zafarse del lío en el que terminó metiéndose?

—No olvides que existe una criatura que es capaz de lograrlo, Blake.

—De antemano lo sé, sin embargo, que haya sido tan preciso…Es decir, que haya sido en el momento justo hace caer en la cuenta de que su regreso se debió a que alguien así lo quiso.

—Piénsalo, todo empieza a encajar en cuanto consideras lo que ocurrió en aquella tumba –decía a la vez que sujetaba aquella taza de té entre sus manos-.

—Es difícil acordarse de uno de los tantos que se han opuesto a mí, por lo que es complicado traer un nombre de forma inmediata. Sin embargo, tengo una ligera sospecha, una que preferiría que se quedara solamente en eso.

—Sí es así, es un estorbo demasiado fastidioso. Cualquiera pensaría que después de haberle lanzado tal ataque no sobreviviría. No había manera alguna de que un milagro como ése haya sido producido de forma natural.

—Tenemos que confirmar nuestras sospechas.

—El trabajo y la diversión siempre deben ir de la mano –habló burlonamente aquel hombre-.

—Supongo que atormentar a los habitantes de la Ciudad Celeste, es un modo de quitarte un poco el estrés.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer porque de dejar que mis pequeños hagan lo que quieran, entonces ya no tendríamos líder de gimnasio y de momento su vida nos sirve para algo.

—Tampoco es como si después de pedirle amablemente que nos ayude continuará sabiendo de este mundo –remojó un pequeño biscocho en su té, listo para engullirlo calmadamente-.

—Probaré con él, a ver si es capaz de recordarlo…

Con cada paso dado el cansancio se incrementaba, la respiración ascendía a niveles dolorosos y todo el campo de visión se iba cerrando peligrosamente mientras la tarde iba siendo devorada sin compasión alguna por la noche.

¿Hacia dónde se dirigía?¿Sabía con certeza a dónde llegaría en cuanto terminara de recorrer aquel camino que cruzaba por un bosque de largos y punteados pinos?¿Y sería capaz de mantener por más tiempo aquel ritmo cuando sentía sus fuerzas desvanecer por completo conforme avanzaban los segundos?

Fría y quemante era la sensación que había iniciado en su pierna y que ahora estaba extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, endureciendo sus músculos, privándole del movimiento en poco tiempo y logrando que cayera por su propio peso. Y pronto todo se tornó negro mientras cercanamente se escuchaban aquellos pesados y numerosos pasos.

Sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la escases de luz que allí existía, a la presencia innegable de esos largos y gruesos barrotes y a la desagradable humedad que emergía por cada pequeño espacio de ese calabozo de roca. El ambiente circundante era sencillamente deprimente y ofrecía pocas posibilidades de volver a admirar la calidez del sol.

Su garganta se encontraba completamente seca, como si no hubiera consumido líquido en varias horas y al mismo tiempo su estómago demandaba por algo de comer. Sus manos sólo palpaban la superficie rugosa y fría de la piedra, conduciéndole inevitablemente ante lo que podría ser considerado a primera instancia como otro ser humano, uno que ya había perdido la calidez de su ser y que permanecía allí, quieto y gélido como todo el ambiente circundante.

De su boca deseaban emerger gritos llenos de pánico y horror, pero su voz le traicionaba, su voz simplemente no emergió ni siquiera para expresar lo horrorizado que se sentía de estar encerrado junto a alguien que había abandonado ese mundo posiblemente mientras dormía.

Pupilas vacilantes que no enfocaban nada claramente y que sin embargo adquirían la suficiente información del entorno como para considerar a aquel sitio como un error dentro de su ruta, un lugar al que era mejor no haber llegado nunca.

¿Su rostro se veía igual de demacrado que el de aquellos otros rehenes que observaba tras los barrotes, justamente frente a él?¿Estaba tan sucio que no era más que un mero vagabundo con un final trágico?¿Cuándo perdió todas las fuerzas para intentar escapar? Posiblemente en el instante en que descubrió qué era lo que sucedía en cuanto alguien salía de su prisión sin el consentimiento de quien vigilaba las cosas en aquella mazmorra subterránea.

¿Por qué se escondieron aquellos rostros dentro de la oscuridad de sus celdas?¿Por qué murmuraban cosas inentendibles que parecían estar deseando alguna especie de milagro?¿Qué era lo que motivaba a sus cuerpos a encorvarse y temblar como si estuvieran completamente cubiertos de nieve?¿Acaso pronto lo descubriría?

Aquellas zarpas impactaban con firmeza contra el suelo, creando un ruido característico, uno que anunciaba la llegada de seres indeseables que lucían como los controladores de cualquier actividad anómala allí presente.

Los delgados hocicos de aquellos perros negros olfateaban el interior de las celdas mientras emitían graves gruñidos que sólo lograban infundir mucho más miedo a todos esos temerosos chicos. Sus dientes jugueteaban con la superficie de los barrotes, dejando innegablemente sus marcas sobre éstos.

Esos tres siniestros animales se detuvieron frente a su celda, movieron sus puntiagudas colas y ladraron al unísono; no demoró demasiado tiempo en que aparecieran dos altos y toscos hombres que miraban insensiblemente la escena que dentro de aquella celda se planteaba.

El cerrojo cedió ante la llave y la puerta de ésta fue abierta sin demasiado esfuerzo; aquel que continuaba con el preciado don de la vida fue sencillamente extraído de su prisión sin delicadeza ni buenos modales. De igual modo no poseía suficiente fuerza para poder luchar y lo único que podía hacer era mirar con impotencia a quienes lo arrastraban fuera de ese horripilante calabozo. No obstante, la curiosidad humana siempre ha sido más grande que la misma lógica y ahora mismo se encontraba arrepintiéndose de haber observado algo de lo que era mejor mantener lejos la mirada.

Nunca un sonido repetitivo se había tornado tan repulsivo como turbador…Jamás había imaginado que fuera a vivir lo necesario para ver lo que esos seres consideraban como un festín y que él veía como una abominación.

¿Cómo se podía ordenar algo como eso?¿Cómo se podía concebir siquiera la idea de considerar la existencia extinta como un objeto inservible que puede ser arrojado y dejado a su suerte?¿Qué es lo que les causaba tanta satisfacción en sus rostros como para que en sus labios se dibujaran esas inmensas sonrisas?¿Era acaso que el ver pelear a aquel par de criaturas por un trozo de hueso era entretenido o quizás lo era por el simple hecho de que en algún instante formó parte de ese ser humano que ahora no era más que un bulto de huesos y músculos desmembrados? La hora de la cena no era más que una barbarie, una carnicería sin escrúpulos donde todo aquello que cayera sería simplemente resumido a lamentables restos. El respeto por la vida y la muerte se habían ido junto con la esperanza de salvación para quienes vivían allí y aguardaban el día en que concluyeran del mismo modo que aquel cadáver.

La luz le molestaba a causa de su vida en encierro, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle y abruptamente estaba sintiéndose mareado. Su cuerpo estaba manifestándole el estado en el que se encontraba en realidad y que de seguir así por más tiempo, no contemplaría nunca más un espacio carente de humedad alumbrado por esas luces artificiales.

—Debo felicitarte ya que has sido el único que ha sobrevivido dentro de aquella celda –espetó tranquilamente aquel hombre que portaba una bata completamente blanca, un pequeño gafete de identificación y un cuaderno de apuntes en su mano derecha-.

—¡¿Quién eres tú y qué es lo que nos estás haciendo?! –cuestionó furioso el chico, quien lo observaba con aborrecimiento-.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de este chico? –interrogó ese hombre de ciencia a los que sujetaban al chico por ambos brazos-.

—…Red…Ése es su nombre…-contestó uno de esos dos carceleros-.

—Un nombre corto y que puede llegar a tener impacto; me gusta –dijo sonriente- Y esa mirada llena de odio y decisión verdaderamente me agrada. No hay duda, tienes lo que estamos buscando.

—¡¿Quién eres?! –exclamaba elevando el tono de su voz mientras luchaba por liberarse- ¡¿Por qué me han traído aquí?!

—Creo que lo único malo en ti es esa curiosidad…Una cosa como ésa no es necesaria en este sitio, especialmente porque ésta se paga muy caro. Si tuvieras esa boca callada y asintieras solamente, todo sería mucho más plácido para los dos.

—Ya vendrá a alguien a darte tu merecido –indicaba Red agudizando su mirada hacia aquel detestable ser-.

—Lo han intentado. Aunque lo único que veo hasta ahora son meros montículos de tierra que jamás serán visitados ni decorados. Tratar de detenernos es un asunto peligroso, chico.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios ha sido eso?! –expresó sorpresivamente el segundo carcelero quien simplemente soltó abruptamente a aquel chico- Iré a revisar.

El piso retumbó repentina y ferozmente como si de un terremoto se tratara, pero eso estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad. Algo más estaba ocurriendo bajo sus pies sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Aquellos intimidantes perros no eran más que mansos cachorritos ante los amenazadores gruñidos de un congénere suyo, uno que resaltaba no sólo por sus colores poco usuales sino porque su sola presencia lograba hacer retroceder sin demasiado esfuerzo a quien se le colocara en frente.

Un mar de llamas se hizo presente aturdiendo los sentidos de todos, incluso del desconcertado chico, que sin siquiera venirlo ver había sido tomado por la fuerza por aquel investigador. ¿Hacia dónde sería llevado ahora y por qué razón escapa sin siquiera dar la cara a quien había llegado a interrumpir?¿Sería por el simple hecho de que esa criatura le seguía con enorme celeridad, con su mirada puesta en él y con serias intenciones de abalanzarse sobre él?

No era miedo lo que se veía en los ojos de ese hombre, sino frustración por no ser capaz de detener su maravillo plan. Sin embargo, no podía hacer demasiado, su brazo había sido prensado con enorme fuerza y ese líquido carmesí emergía sin control.

Hubieron ligeros gemidos de dolor, gestos indiscutibles de sufrimiento, pero nulos deseos de darse por vencido y mucho menos ante un ser que él consideraba como un objeto de control y cuya existencia valía mucho menos que la propia.

Su brazo fue soltado sólo para recibir ágilmente un duro y funesto impacto que provocaría la separación de aquellos dos seres, uno con un destino escrito y otro con un futuro alejado de esa penosa oscuridad.

Una vez más fue tomado contra su propia voluntad, pero en este caso la persona quien habría de encargarse de tal tarea, no tendría ni siquiera punto de comparación con aquellos que le habían retenido y sometido a condiciones denigrantes de existencia.

Sentía la calidez del ser que les transportaba a los dos y al mismo tiempo podía experimentar cierta seguridad cuando lograba percibir la existencia de alguien más a su lado, una que no buscaba lastimarlo, una que parecía haber venido específicamente a salvarlo.

El paisaje que estaba fuera de su mundo de fríos barrotes era demasiado contrastante pese a que conservaban la esencia del gélido clima. Nunca antes se sintió tan relajado de poder contemplar ese blanco escenario, de percibir el aroma tan peculiar de los árboles carentes de hojas y poder sentir en sus labios la calidez y dulzura de una bebida que entibiaba su cuerpo y le regresaban lentamente las fuerzas. Y en ese mismo instante sintió algo alrededor de su cuerpo, resguardándole su calor.

—Estás mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –indicó esa voz con cierta suavidad-.

—…S-Sí…-respondió trémulo, con cierto escalofrío-.

—Iremos a un lugar tranquilo y después buscaremos a tus padres.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que había experimentado la suavidad de una cama, lo agradable de una casa cómoda y el olor a hogar, pero no le molestaba al fin encontrarse en un sitio seguro, donde la comida le aguardaba sobre esa mesita de madera.

—…Comida…-expresó Red mientras se ponía de pie y se percataba de que llevaba puestas ropas limpias y todo su ser estaba completamente pulcro-.

—¿Ya te sientes mucho mejor? –cuestionó una voz masculina que se adentraba a la habitación-.

—Sí – declaró con cierto distanciamiento empezando a comer un poco en total silencio-.

—Me alegra escuchar eso –habló tranquilamente-.

—¿Quién eres tú? –cuestionó el chico mirándole fijamente- ¿Acaso eres amigo de la mujer que me sacó de ese sitio?

—Soy un gran amigo de esa mujer que te ha rescatado. Mi nombre es Craig.


	53. Capítulo 54

**Hola a todos nuevamente! :D Bueno aquí llegando con un par de caps. Ya pronto estaremos al día XD No restan ni cinco capítulos para eso :3 Pero bueno, ojalá disfruten la lectura y alguna que otra duda existencial se les aclare. Sin más, un saludo a todos los que me leen y siguen, nos estamos viendo!**

**Capítulo 54: Susurro**

Sudor frío recorría su frente acompañado de precipitados y fuertes latidos de corazón, una señal clara de que no sólo su mente había sido perturbada, sino también la totalidad de su ser. ¿Qué se suponía que había sido todo aquello, una especie de pesadilla acaso, un sueño extraño o existía algo más oculto y relevante tras ello?¿Pero podía encontrar respuestas cuando era incapaz de salir de su estupefacción y analizar todo lo acaecido?

Tragó pesadamente saliva mientras salía de su cama, importándole muy poco el dejarla totalmente destendida o el hecho de que continuaba siendo de noche y el clima en el exterior de esa templada habitación era frío con viento soplando alrededor.

Dejó entre abierta la ventana de su cuarto y simplemente empezó a caminar en completo silencio, gozando únicamente de la compañía de aquel roedor eléctrico que ya se había subido a su hombro como era costumbre.

Sus ojos se posaron en aquel chico, uno que mostraba no sólo sorpresa por encontrárselo de forma desprevenida a media noche, sino porque parecía emanar aquel mismo aire de confusión que él.

—¿Qué estás haciendo parado a esta hora, Red? –cuestionaba Green-.

—Eso mismo iba a preguntarte Green. Pareces como si hubieras tenido una pesadilla.

—Pues tú tampoco te ves con buena cara, agrego.

—Sólo tuve un mal sueño, una rara pesadilla.

—Sencillamente se me espantó el sueño –alegaba Green como si intentara omitir aquel tema-.

—Me pregunto en qué habrá terminado lo de los restos de esas criaturas.

—Hasta donde nos contó Shade, fueron reunidos por completo. No dijo más, porque todo eso ocurrió cuando ella estaba en Pueblo Paleta con nosotros.

—Si te das cuenta ellos siempre están yendo y viniendo. Haciendo un sinfín de cosas –dijo Red al tiempo que miraba a los alrededores-.

—No hay ninguna de esas criaturas por la zona. Yo mismo me encargué de revisar a causa de mi repentino insomnio.

—Hay algo que me inquieta.

—Lo que Misty nos contó, ¿no? De lo que Max y los otros le dijeron.

—Pero ellos tienen razón; no los conocemos lo suficiente para decir que esa actitud no es normal en ellos. Además, está más que claro que esto no es más un juego amistoso que se resolverá derrotándolos.

—Me gustaría que no fuera necesario llegar a tales extremos, pero está claro que…eso será imposible. Sólo basta ver con lo que han venido haciendo en este tiempo que llevamos de conocer su existencia.

—¿No sería una completa locura que el Alto Mando se encontrara vivo? –preguntaba Red-.

—Si así fuera, las cosas serían un poco más simples, ¿no lo crees? Por lo que se cuenta de ellos eran fuertes.

—Pero al mismo tiempo eso empeoraría todo. Considera que Sol y los demás tuvieron una fuerte enemistad contra ellos. Si me lo preguntas, la situación sería mucho más violenta que ahora –comentó Red a la vez que Green entendía el trasfondo que se escondía tras ese cuestionamiento-.

—¿No me digas que tú también…tuviste un sueño extraño donde fuiste salvado por uno de los miembros del Alto Mundo?

—…Es demasiada coincidencia que dos personas hayan soñado con algo como eso…Por lo que…

—Definitivamente no puede ser un sueño…Aunque si es así, entonces estaríamos asumiendo que ellos…continúan con vida…Pero…

—Ellos parecían tener nuestra propia edad.

—Dime algo Red, de casualidad, ¿recuerdas sus rostros o sus voces?

—…Es lo que he tratado de hacer, no obstante, entre más trato de recordar todo lo ocurrido, todo empieza a hacerse mucho más borroso…Es como si…

—Alguien sólo les diera una pequeña probada…para enviciarlos…

Esa voz no les resultaba familiar en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, su vista era la que comprobaba de quién se trataba. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta allí?¿Cómo sabía dónde se encontraban? Y lo más importante, ¿qué era lo que estaba buscando ahora?

—Alexey…-llamó por lo bajo Green-.

—No deberían tomar caminatas nocturnas y mucho menos con tantos seres indeseables transitando las calles de la ciudad.

—Lo mismo puede decirse de ti –estipulaba Red sin despegar la mirada de aquel sujeto-.

—Yo vine a acompañar a alguien a la ciudad, es todo.

—Aún suena increíble lo que nos contaste en ese momento, así como lo que comprobamos por nosotros mismos –dijo Green mirándole seriamente-.

—No hay truco, no hay nada sucio detrás de todo ello. Yo les expliqué mis motivos y tampoco es como si hubiera hecho un mal. Ustedes parecían bastante complacidos por los resultados obtenidos.

Pero en fin, hay cosas por hacer y no deseo interrumpirles más tiempo. Ustedes tienen asuntos delicados que atender. Y por su propia conveniencia, les sugiero que no olviden.

—¿Qué es lo que tú sabes Alexey? No me sorprendería que supieras sobre todo esto, ya que estás muy enterado de muchas cosas y no creo que cosas como éstas sean la excepción. Y menos si contemplamos lo que fuiste capaz de hacer.

—Un mero milagro, Red. Recuérdalo, las segundas oportunidades sólo se dan una vez en la vida y no deben dejarse pasar.

—Si tú sabes algo al respecto, ¿te molestaría hablarnos sobre ello? –preguntó Green-.

—Todo dependerá.

—¿De qué? –cuestionaba Red con cierta molestia-.

—De lo que sean capaz de recordar ahora con respecto a ello. Dependiendo lo que me digan, podré decirles si forma parte de mis conocimientos o no.

—Vayamos a otro lugar.

—Conozco un sitio perfecto –indicó de inmediato Alexey-.

Una bola de papel fue arrojada sobre ese cesto de basura repleto de otros objetos de papelería, cayendo inevitablemente contra el suelo sin molestar en lo más mínimo a quien parecía estar lo suficientemente aburrido como para arrugar sin miramiento alguno el conjunto de papeles que yacían dispersos sobre el único escritorio presente en esa habitación estilo oficina.

Había subido sus pies sobre el escritorio, cruzando las piernas al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y miraba sin demasiado interior la vista de la ventana, la cual sólo dejaba ver un pasillo tapizado de uro y grueso metal.

—¿No te aburres de estar aquí encerrado, Blake? –cuestionó el recién llegado pelirrojo-.

—No hay trabajo que hacer Brooklyn, por lo que prefiero estar aquí.

—¿Sigues pensando sobre ese evento, no es así?

—Sabes que si se trata de esa persona entonces tendremos una fastidiosa piedra en el camino.

—¿Cómo no serlo? Si comparten gestos parecidos. Ambos son capaces de hacer lo que sea por lograr lo que quieren.

—Ése es el problema con él…Tiene agallas y es capaz de quitarse los escrúpulos sin problema alguno. Sería perfecto si estuviera de nuestra parte. Pero al final nos traicionó –señalaba serenamente a la vez que sus ojos se entrecerraban un poco denotando cierta astucia-.

—Afirmando que logró sobrevivir, ¿cómo fue posible que no lo encontráramos nunca más después de ese atranco? Después de su traición, es lógico que intentara oponérsenos después.

—Ése es el detalle que no encaja. Sin embargo, hay algunos detalles que me hacen pensar que se trata de él. Ya que sólo cierto tipo de personas son capaces de acceder a esos restos. Solamente hay un requisito, y sabes que son contados los que cumplen con éste.

—De manera que halló un método para escapar sin que nadie se diera cuenta y ahora simplemente aparece.

—¿Por qué aparecer hasta ahora? Está claro que guarda cierta correlación con la llegada de ellos a la región, específicamente uno de sus miembros.

—¿Lo harás salir, no es verdad?

—Nos conocemos bien los dos…Sabemos hasta dónde somos capaces de llegar y creo que a este punto compartimos intereses en común. Vale la pena arriesgarlo para hacerlo salir de su escondite –decía sonriente Blake-.

—Una mera prueba confirmatoria.

—De allí entonces lo demás vendrá cayendo solo.

—Hablando de ello, hay algo que quería comentarte.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?

—Han empezado a movilizarse o mejor dicho, han abandonado la región a la que fueron designados. Uno de ellos ya está lo suficientemente cerca de la zona.

—¿De quién se trata?

—De Suicune.

—Investiga su desplazamiento cuidadosamente y no intenten atraparlos; es mejor ver qué es lo que harán, ya que podría convertirse en un problema futuro.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que hay una razón muy fuerte que evidentemente no sólo los despertaría, sino también les haría abandonar su recinto.

—En esta ocasión dudo que se trate de ello, ya que de ser así, esto ya habría pasado cuatro años atrás.

—Ellos no confiarían en nadie más.

—Quizás sea eso más que nada –aclaró pensativo Blake-.

—…Probar su valía…¿Pero la valía de quién?

—Tengo unos nombres en mente y sé que tú también piensas igual. Pero sabemos que será difícil complacer los estándares de esos seres legendarios.

—Me haré cargo de esos detalles, Blake.

—Te confiaré eso Brooklyn. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Giovanni?

—Sinceramente no le veo demasiada utilidad a mantenerlo fuera del juego, ya que sus hombres no eran competencia para los nuestros.

—Pero es trabajo adicional y sabes que es fastidioso el exceso de papeleo –bostezó con pereza al tiempo que restregaba sus ojos-.

—Tú y tu perezoso ser, Blake. Pero si así te parece, por mí no hay problema. A Silver se le tiene bien vigilado y de todos modos se halla en la región de Teselia, bastante lejos de aquí.

—Ten bien informado a Giovanni de las cosas que haga su querido hijo para mantenerlo calmado y que no piense hacer alguna estupidez, como es propio de los padres desesperados.

—…Y pasando a Steve…

—Es un hombre valiente que sigue intentando detenernos –sonrió con cierta malicia- Debo admitir que se merece fuertes aplausos. Es el único que quedó de su grupo de valientes que intentó cerrar The White Nightmare.

Esas pequeñas veladoras eran lo único que les permitía iluminar su camino, apreciar lo que estaba frente a ellos y al mismo tiempo disipar pequeñas dudas sobre su entorno, especialmente cuando algún ruido inquietante se filtraba hasta sus oídos.

Altos y gruesos árboles dejaban apreciar sus voluptuosas raíces emergentes del suelo, creando madrigueras para los pokemon salvajes que habitaban allí y a la vez embelleciendo aún más el entorno. No obstante, en esa oscuridad, los penetrantes ojos de esas fantásticas criaturas se admiraban sin problema alguno y lograban intimidar sin demasiado esfuerzo.

¿Qué clase de bosque era ése? Ya que aunque no poseía ninguna característica física resaltable que le hiciera sobresalir de otros bosques de su misma naturaleza, había algo en él que inquietaba, que fascinaba y a la vez infundía cierto respeto orillado al temor.

—¿Cómo se llama ese bosque? –cuestionó Green quien posaba su mirada al frente, guiado por su pequeña lámpara casera de alcohol-.

—Los lugareños le conocen como el Bosque de las Mil Estrellas –contestaba Alexey sin detener sus pasos- Un sitio con una atmósfera completamente diferente, que puede fascinar como aterrar, todo dependerá de lo que haya en tu propia alma.

—Eso suena demasiado fantasioso para un simple bosque –mencionaba Red-.

—Quizás porque antes era un bosque ordinario, pero después de esa noche, todo cambió y ahora es una especie de sitio sagrado.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? –el castaño miraba de reojo a Red; ambos estaban curiosos al respecto-.

—Años atrás este bosque estaba repleto no sólo de pokemon salvajes, sino también de esas criaturas…Ambas coexistían de manera desequilibrada, porque la oscuridad subsistía sobre esa endeble y cobarde luz. Razón por la cual este bosque era peligroso de transitar, especialmente por las noches, cuando esos seres emergían en mayor número y poseían mucha más fuerza que cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo.

Muchos desaparecían, otros más se decía que se aparecían aquí, a mitad de la noche como si jamás se hubieran ido, transitando el camino que conducía a la salida de este bosque.

—Se tornó un sitio tenebroso, donde sólo…un valiente…

—O alguien demasiado estúpido, se atrevería a adentrarse.

—Hubo quienes lo hicieron, y fueron tachados tanto de valientes como de estúpidos. Lo único que deseaban era detener las tragedias que estaban ocurriendo aquí, mismas que involucraban a humanos como pokemon, no obstante, no contaban que fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para encontrarse cerca de la muerte.

—¿A quiénes te refieres? –cuestionaba Red-.

—…A Craig y sus compañeros…

—De modo que ellos entraron aquí…¿Es que aquí fue que todo terminó para ellos? –se atrevió a insinuar Green-.

—No, aquí no fue donde todo acabó para ellos. Aquí mejor dicho nació su leyenda.

—¿Qué pasó? –habló interesado el pelinegro-.

—…Ocurrió la Noche de las Mil Estrellas…La noche de las evoluciones…Esa noche en que ya no quedaban más fuerzas con las cuales pelear, dónde únicamente quedaba un camino que transitar.

Esa noche los pokemon acompañantes de esos entrenadores hicieron algo que no se había visto antes…evolucionaron por decisión propia para poder tener una oportunidad de salvar a sus compañeros de batalla.

No hubiera sido un acontecimiento notorio si algo como eso no hubiera tenido resonancia en todo este bosque…Evoluciones numerosas y simultáneas tuvieron lugar súbitamente dentro de todo este bosque, como si todos los pokemon que habitaban aquí hubieran comprendido la desesperación de aquellos que se habían forzado a sí mismos para salvar a quienes estaban a su lado.

Dentro de tanta espesa oscuridad cada una de esas evoluciones resplandecía con la intensidad de una joven estrella. En ese instante el bosque se tornó el cielo nocturno, inmerso en numerosas estrellas, dispuestas a guiar en medio de aquel caos.

Desde ese momento este bosque ha permanecido ausente de esos seres, por el simple hecho de que los pokemon que aquí habitan se han encargo de ahuyentarlos con su fuerza y valentía, como años atrás sus compañeros lo hicieron. Razón por la cual los pokemon que aquí habitan no sólo son fuertes, sino también son capaces de no caer en su intimidación.

—¿Pero qué es lo que están haciendo ustedes aquí? –cuestionó de inmediato Red al tiempo que mantenía su mirada en ese par de hombres que habían llegado de frente a ellos-.

—Sé que nos topamos hace bastante tiempo atrás, pero no nos presentamos adecuadamente en ese instante. Mi nombre es Steve.

—¿De dónde lo conociste Red? –interrogó Green-.

—Hace unos meses atrás en un centro pokemon, en un sitio alejado –dijo sin despegar su mirada en aquel hombre de bata-.

—Gracias por traerlos hasta acá –agradecía Steve a aquel sujeto enmascarado-.

—No hay problema. De igual manera, había que hacer esta reunión.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – declaró Green un tanto confundido-.

—Simple, Green. Ha llegado el momento en que la vieja sangre se reúna con la nueva…Es decir, que padres e hijos se unan a la lucha. Necesitaremos al mayor número de aliados que podamos conseguir si deseamos tener una oportunidad contra Blake.

Así que no sé ustedes, pero será un honor volver a trabajar con todos ustedes…Oliver…Kylan…


	54. Capítulo 55

**Y bueno, ya que Blake nunca hace nada XD y es un malo flojo, al fin ha decidido salir y saludar a la gente con amabilidad y cortesía XD Disfruten el capítulo!**

**Capítulo 55: Incertidumbre**

El escenario había cambiado abruptamente, ya no se encontraban más entre árboles, miradas furtivas y ese ambiente que les hacía sentir seguros pese a escalofrío que recorría sus espaldas. Ahora sólo podían apreciar una modesta y bien decorada sala que poseía lo necesario para hacer de ese sitio una estancia agradable y que llenara los estándares de cualquier crítico de diseños de interiores. Aunque eso era lo que menos interesaba, especialmente cuando se tenía ante sus ojos un nuevo y misterioso personaje que parecía ser alguien bastante allegado a esos seres que denominaban como padres.

Las miradas confusas buscaban respuestas y no obstante, sólo parecían ofrecérseles más cuestionamientos que posiblemente no tendrían aclaración rápidamente.

—¿De dónde conoces a este hombre, padre? –inquirió Green pasando su mirada de aquel hombre con bata a su progenitor-.

—Él fue en su momento un amigo de viaje. Después de todo, iniciamos el viaje juntos –contestó Oliver-.

—Pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo atrás –dijo Steve con una sonrisa- Los años de nuestra niñez y adolescencia han quedado atrás. Posteriormente al término de nuestro viaje, cuando volvimos a casa, yo decidí embarcarme en otro viaje, pero en esta ocasión de investigación y nuevos descubrimientos –alegaba-.

—Razón por la cual no lo frecuentábamos, después de todo, nunca estaba en casa. Y las veces que le visitamos, eras demasiado pequeño. Resulta imposible que recuerdes esos momentos –informaba Kylan-.

—Y en todo esto, ¿cómo es que tú embonas? –cuestionó Red a Alexey-.

—Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres; todo lo que sé de ellos es información derivada de mitos y especulaciones. Sin embargo, Steve tenía una versión diferente a la de cualquier otra persona. Cuando la escuché, sentí cierta fascinación por el tema y decidí realizar un pequeño experimento.

—¿Cómo fue que lo lograste? Porque está claro que…-habló perplejo Green-.

—Que nosotros perecimos en día en que nos interpusimos en el camino de esos seres…para evitar que llegaran a Pueblo Paleta –expresó seriamente Oliver-.

—Con todas las experiencias que han vivido, me sorprende la corta imaginación que ambos poseen. Está claro que no los traje a la vida, sino más bien que los saqué del camino en el instante justo –espetó Alexey sacando de entre sus ropas una gema azulada que brillaba internamente de forma candorosa al tiempo que una parte de su cuerpo estaba envuelta en una malla fina de plata, delineando-.

—Lo que ven allí es un mito confirmado –expresó con moderación Steve- Es conocida como el Canto del Bosque. Y posee una habilidad única, muy buscada desde el instante en que el mito fue expandido por el mundo.

—…Viajar…a través del tiempo…-sentenció Red mirando ese objeto de enorme beldad-.

—¿Cómo fue creado?¿Quién lo hizo? Son preguntas que se me han venido a la mente desde el instante en que descubrí que esto era realidad. Sin embargo, es imposible saber algo como esto, porque no se tienen registros de posibles creadores o de su origen en sí, de lo único que podemos partir es que en su interior se halla la llave para viajar a través del tiempo –Steve tomó asiento y mirando a sus viejos amigos-. Nunca fue mi idea viajar al pasado y traerlos de vuelta; ésa al final fue una mera ocurrencia de Alexey.

—Pero si se cambia el pasado, es imposible no modificar el presente. ¿Qué cambios se suscitaron después de que hiciste eso? –preguntó con interés Green-.

—Ninguno significativo. Si me lo preguntas todo se quedó exactamente igual a como estaba antes de que los trajera de vuelta –vio de reojo a esos dos hombres y continúo- Y eso fue posible porque sus existencias fueron borradas en un punto en que no intervinieron en algo importante que pudiera repercutir en el presente.

—En pocas palabras, sus vidas podrían ser recuperadas sin peligro, ya que su muerte no influyó en ningún evento futuro como tal. Está claro que en sus vidas fue un gran impacto y se vivieron malos momentos, pero eso era algo inevitable y era lo único seguro de que ocurriera –comentó Steve al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos-.

—¿Razones? –interrogó Red-.

—Simple: No es justo que el pasado haya devorado injustamente a quienes podrían representar la esperanza en el presente. No sé si no lo han notado, pero entre más avanza el tiempo, más sirvientes son agregados a la lista de nuestro enemigo, mientras que nosotros nos mantenemos en un número invariable. Estamos empezando a estar en desventaja y si continuamos así, habrá prácticamente nada que hacer para evitar ser aplastados por completo –comunicó con una cruda sinceridad aquel enmascarado-.

—Eso no voy a negarlo…-espetó frustrado y desanimadamente Green dejándose caer sobre el sofá y tomando un poco de aire para poder analizar las cosas mejor-.

—Y trayendo a individuos como Kylan y Oliver, ya sumamos dos grandes fuerzas a nuestro equipo –aseguraba Steve con confianza- Pero esto no nos exenta a que continuemos buscando a más aliados, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Realmente podemos confiar en ellos, padre? –preguntó una vez más Red-.

—¿Por qué eres tan desconfiado de él, Red? Él es un buen amigo mío, que no haría algo como traicionarnos y mucho menos por lo que él ha vivido –contestó Kylan-.

—Hmp…

—Déjalo Kylan, no es para menos. Después de lo que le dije en el Centro Pokemon, era de esperarse que me tuviera una enorme desconfianza. No todos los días llega alguien a decirte todas esas cosas.

—¿Qué es lo que hacía ese día en medio de la montaña, trasladándose con vestimentas tan formales?

—Red –estipuló el padre-.

—Déjalo Kylan, que pregunte lo que quiera –Steve observó cuidadosamente al chico- Ese día me desvié de mi camino, por una simple razón, Brookyln.

—El segundo al mando –susurró Green-.

—Él estaba en esa montaña junto con sus hombres, buscando algo interesante y que se les había ido de las manos. Yo simplemente tuve mala suerte ese día y me lo encontré. Después de haber estado un tiempo en el Centro Pokemon, mandó a sus hombres para que me fueran a saludar amablemente. Fue un tremendo caos, pero ante la sorpresa de todos, no hubo ninguna perdida.

Ese chico ama la discreción, por lo que su modo de actuar siempre ha sido sigiloso, y por eso mismo resulta en la mayoría de los casos letal e inevitable.

—¿Por qué motivo estaban buscando con desesperación a determinados pokemon? –continuaba interrogando Red manteniendo un cierto tono autoritario-.

—Por el simple hecho de que esos tres pokemon escaparon de sus manos, escondiéndose para no volver a ser atrapados.

—¿Qué tan especial podían ser como para hacer tanto alboroto? Si fuera un pokemon legendario lo comprenderá, pero eran pokemon comunes –intervino Green-.

—A simple vista lo eran, pero en el fondo era una verdad totalmente diferente –comentó Alexey-.

—¿En qué? –continuaba presionando Red-.

—En que esos pokemon fueron totalmente alterados…Aunque luzcan como el resto, ya no poseen la misma naturaleza.

—¿Modificación genética? –preguntó Green-.

—Se trata de una manipulación está claro, pero no es del todo así. Diría más que es como una misión in novo. Es decir, desde ceros –contestó Alexey-.

—Están creando sus propios pokemon –puntualizó Red-.

—Crear desde cero te permite muchas cosas, pero también implica riesgos, riesgos que en ocasiones pueden ser catastróficos, como el hecho de crear aberraciones de la naturaleza en la búsqueda de un ser capaz de ser inmune a cualquier tipo de ataque –exponía Steve al tiempo que bajo aquel viejo sillón sacaba una larga caja de metal provista de un sencillo candado, que no demoraría en ser quitado-.

Muchos hombres atrás han intentado crear seres poderosos, indestructibles y que no puedan ser detenidos por nada ni nadie; en términos simples, la criatura definitiva, pero eso sólo trajo fracasos tras fracasos. Para el caso de White Nightmare, un número aterrador de intentos fallidos y vidas extintas.

Hace unos años atrás un grupo de investigadores fue capaz de clonar de una pestaña fosilizada, a un legendario pokemon. Pero ellos deseaban algo más fuerte, algo que superará al original; fue de esa manera en que Mewtwo nació. Para esos hombres era mucho más fuerte que su contraparte que le dio vida…Y esa misma fuerza fue la que terminó con la prepotencia de esos hombres. Ya que tras el despertar de ese pokemon, ese centro de investigación terminó hecho escombros. Y la información para la clonación pokemon se perdió o eso se creía.

—¿Cómo que se creía? –demandaba Green- Nosotros nos topamos con ese pokemon en nuestro viaje. Fuimos testigos de su gran poder.

—Se creía perdida, por el hecho de que se pensaba que esos investigadores habían hecho ese gran logro gracias a sus conocimientos y teorías, pero al final, no fue así –explicaba Alexey- Esa información nunca les perteneció, más bien dicho, fue un préstamo temporal.

Alguien se las dio a cambio de permitirles ser simples observadores. Si se ve desde un modo más frío, sólo les utilizó para que ellos se encargaran de ejecutar las teorías anteriormente creadas. Fue un modo fácil de hacer las cosas.

—…Y ese alguien fue justamente…The White Nightmare. Ellos fueron los que proporcionaron sus teorías, sus experimentos, todo…todo lo que era necesario para crear un nuevo ser a partir de otro pre-existente –completó Steve- Aunque es aquí cuando las discordancias empiezan a surgir.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó Red-.

—Porque pese a que ellos poseían el conocimiento para crear nuevos pokemon, nunca crearon una nueva especie; ellos continuaban enfocándose en mejorar especies pre-existentes –contestó Steve clavando su mirada en esos amarillentos planos que desprendían un olor penetrante a humedad-.

—¿Qué contienen esos planos? –estipulaba Kylan-.

—Aquí se hayan una cantidad variada de prototipos experimentales que se orientan hacia ello, hacia la creación de una nueva especie que fuera indetenible. Muchos de ellos fracasaron y otros más jamás se llevaron a la práctica. Todos han sido recolectados por mí a lo largo de mis años de investigación.

—Es impresionante la cantidad de personas que han intentado recrear la vida –decía por lo bajo Green-. Aunque lo de The White Nightmare me deja pensando sobre sus verdaderos motivos.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo realmente? Bien podrían estar haciendo algo mucho más serio, ocultándolo detrás de esas mejoras en pokemon nativos –especulaba Oliver-.

—Al parecer no hondaron demasiado en esa situación –comentaba fríamente Red- Aunque lo poco que conocieron de ese mundo fue más que necesario para sentenciarlos…

—Con lo que contemplamos fue más que suficiente para determinar que debíamos detenerlos a toda costa. Pero no esperábamos que esos seres fueran tan fuertes ni que tuvieran esas habilidades que podrían considerarse como paranormales…-dijo Kylan a la vez que sujetaba uno de esos planos entre sus manos- Pero, ¿qué hay sobre esos chicos?

—Ellos han sabido lidiar por mucho tiempo con esos enemigos –contestaba Steve poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una pequeña vitrina donde se podían observar claramente unas cuantas botellas de fino vino- Pero tampoco es una carga que podamos dejarles solamente a ellos, además…presiento que el ciclo podría estar próximo a cerrarse.

—¿A qué te refieres con el ciclo, Steve? –inquiría Red más curioso de lo habitual-.

—Que ellos terminen atravesando por lo que Kylan y Oliver vivieron en ese instante.

—Quieres decir que…-fue incapaz de continuar Green y sólo su mirada expresaba su sentir-.

—Tampoco es como si estuviera pensando que les esperaran buenas cosas después de estar tan involucrados con esa organización; pero sobre todo, no estaba esperando que tuvieras una relación con ellos –aclaraba Red-.

—Conozco a Max de hace un par de años para atrás; fue cuestión de tiempo para que conociera al resto de su equipo.

—Entiendo –dijo Red contemplando momentáneamente algunas fotos que se postraban en los buros cercanos-.

—Al igual que tu padre, yo también poseo una familia que proteger. No me perdonaría que a mi esposa o hija les ocurriera algo malo. Todo ello me da más motivos para frenar lo que esta empresa está haciendo, sin embargo, es más simple decirlo que hacerlo.

—Gracias a la ayuda inesperada de Alexey, hemos logrado volver…Y estamos dispuestos a participar. Tampoco es como si fuéramos a dejar solos a nuestros hijos –estipulaba Kylan-.

—Si me disculpan –decía Alexey silenciando el tono proveniente de ese objeto denominado como pokegear-.

—Parece que el deber llama –bromeaba Steve-.

—No es necesariamente el deber, más bien es una vaga inquietud. Por el momento me retiro, más adelante es posible que nos encontremos –dijo como despedida-.

—Sólo conozco a una persona que es capaz de motivarte a romper con tu autoritarismo –pronunciaba Steve-.

—Después del caluroso y amigable recibimiento que tuve por parte de él, prefiero ahorrarme la repetición de esa escena. Además, es imposible que se puedan separar ambos asuntos, ya que los dos van de la mano –no tardó en abandonar completamente la habitación-.

—Es un sujeto bastante…peculiar –pronunció Green-.

—No se podría esperar que fuera normal alguien que tuvo la ocurrencia de ir al pasado, salvar a dos personas de la muerte y aun así encargarse de que no se modificara demasiado el presente –agregaba Steve con una pequeña sonrisa- Y muchas locas ideas se me ocurrieron con esa gran posibilidad en nuestras manos.

—No lo dudaría…Si de reunir fuerzas se tratara entonces…bien podría…-alegaba con divagación Green-.

—Traer al presente al Primer Alto Mando –continuó Red-.

—Hacer algo como eso sería sencillamente perfecto. Un apoyo como ése sería sencillamente espléndido, pero, no es posible por la simple y llana razón de que tuvieron demasiada concurrencia en los eventos del ayer…Apartarlos de su tiempo aunque sea por un momento, podría significar grandes catástrofes en el presente –sentenciaba Steve-.

—O beneficios –contradecía Green-.

—Y es algo que no comprobaremos por nosotros mismos –proseguía Steve- Sólo podrían traerse al presente, aquellos personajes que no participaron en eventos claves de nuestro ayer. Aunque claro, cada uno de ellos fueron significativos por lo que hicieron, pero varían en qué medida.

—Es complicado jugar con el tiempo y es mejor no mover algunas cosas…-mencionaba por último Oliver-.

—Por el momento es mejor que pasen la noche aquí. Descansar es lo más adecuado.

Aquel auto lujoso de tonalidad vino se detuvo frente a esa gran puerta de madera al tiempo que el chofer de dicho transporte se apresuraba para permitirle bajar a quien resultaba ser ni nada menos que su jefe, alguien que además de juventud desprendía un aura jovial y hasta cierto punto fresca.

La puerta se abrió sólo para ver de golpe a aquel pokemon de fuego, uno más que dispuesto a arremeter contra el recién llegado. Pero aquel chico sólo miró todo con calma mientras su mirada estaba completamente fija en ese entrenador de ojos ámbar.

—¡¿A qué has venido…Blake?! –exclamó Gold viendo a ese despreocupado chico-.

—¿Las visitas están prohibidas, acaso?

—Las que vienen de ti, sí –contestó rápidamente Gold-.

—De querer hacer algo, ya lo hubiera hecho y ni siquiera me hubiera tomado las molestias de venir hasta acá. Los medios me sobran y lo último que busco es hacerme cargo de trivialidades. Debo ocupar mi tiempo en cosas sustanciales o Brooklyn continuará diciendo que soy un holgazán –soltaba sarcástico-.

—Te lo abierto Blake.

—Quiero creer que la gente que realiza amenazas es porque es capaz de fundamentar sus agravios. Y por tu historial no eres de esos chicos…No eres de quien sobrepasan el límite. Estás dentro del estándar.

—¿Quién es él…? –cuestionó una voz femenina que había llegado al portal-.

—Alguien que no debes considerar –dijo Gold mirándole de reojo-.

—Si no me equivoco, Max ya debió de haberte hablado de mí. No le simpatizo mucho y suele darle consejos a las personas por si llegan a cruzarse en mi camino.

—…Blake…-expresó con sorpresa sin poder concebir que alguien que se veía de ese modo podría hacer las atrocidades que se le habían atribuido-.

—No necesitas presentarte, ya que sé muy bien quien eres tú. Brooklyn hace muy bien su tarea y me ha informado correctamente sobre tu persona.

Misty, hija única, amante de los pokemon tipo agua y líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. Tiene un genio un tanto volátil, pero discierne muy bien entre lo bueno y lo malo. Aborreces las injusticias y lo más llamativo, estás perdidamente enamorada del invicto campeón, Red –sonrió un poco ante esto último- El amor siempre fastidiando las buenas amistades –le resultaba imposible no hacer burla de esto último-.

—Misty –susurraba Gold colocándose frente a la chica-.

—Si quiera hacerle algo, ya te hubiera quitado de mi camino Gold y ahora mismo estarías experimentando un poco de lo que esos entrenadores vivieron. No obstante, estaré aquí completamente quieto y sin lanzar ataque alguno.

—¿Pero qué es lo que está pensando tu enfermiza mente, eh? –cuestionaba enfadado Gold-.

—Es algo muy simple, es sólo que no conoces todos los movimientos dentro de este juego. Aunque estoy más que seguro de que sabes más que muchos de los que están metidos en todo esto –sonrió con cierta malicia- Un secreto, es un secreto, ¿verdad Gold?

—Cállate.

—Tengo el don o la maldición de sacar lo peor de cada persona. En tu caso, de exponer superficialmente tu enfado. Algo no común en un chico tranquilo y amable como tú…Pero aprendiste que ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo. Me alegra que entiendas la postura que debes tomar.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes en mi ciudad?! –exclamó furiosa Misty quien fulminaba con su mirar a aquel chico, quien sencillamente no prestaba atención a su cambio de estado-.

—Digamos que te encontré una utilidad, así que mientras eso sea válido, considero prudente mantenerte con vida. Así que considérate afortunada…temporalmente…-le sonrió sin descaro alguno - Y por cierto, será mejor que te quedes en esta ciudad, ya que si la abandonas no puedo asegurar la seguridad de los pobladores. Después de todo, la razón por la que esas criaturas no han atacado, es porque tú estás aquí. Por lo que te recomiendo que no hagas pasos en falso, Misty, ni siquiera si llegases a enterarte de que alguno de tus amigos está en peligro…o tu amado Red se mete en graves apuros.

Aunque dicen que el amor te hace hacer estupideces, por lo que podrías sacrificar todas las vidas de esta ciudad para irte e intentar salvarlo. No lo sé, todo puede pasar en este mundo.


	55. Capítulo 56

**Hola a todos una vez más! :D Hoy subiré dos capítulos por dos razones, porque quiero y puedo, y porque con estos al fin logro ir igual que en la otra página donde subo esta historia, así que espero que disfruten (y sí, verán que hay un personaje nuevo, al menos en este cap, lo siento, tengo el completo de Eiichiro Oda de crear 293829381209 personajes, mis disculpas eternas); espero que sus dudas se aclaren o que al menos no se tuerzan, pero bueno, ya están acostumbrados a ello ( ? ), y si no, supongo que lo harán con el tiempo :v Sin más que agregar, acá les dejo el capítulo! Besos y abrazos a todos :)**

**Capítulo 56: Ocaso**

Las miradas que transitaban de un lado para el otro poseían la suficiente seriedad como para ahuyentar a cualquiera que no formara parte de la charla; no obstante, dentro de ese cuarto permanecían las personas indicadas y sólo era cuestión de que el tema adecuado emergiera.

—¿Qué es lo que querían preguntarnos? –cuestionaba Kylan a ese par de chicos quienes se miraban de reojo-.

—¿Qué si alguna vez alguno de nosotros simplemente desapareció? –Red fue el primero en hablar-.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? –decía interesado y serio Oliver-.

—Porque lo que ambos soñamos era demasiado real como para ser un simple sueño. Que los dos nos encontráramos atrapados en un sitio totalmente ajeno a nuestros conocimientos y que repentinamente, justo en el momento más delicado de todos, nos rescataran.

—Y no fueron precisamente personas ordinarias las que nos salvaron de ese sitio –completaba Red-.

Un silencio que parecía eterno se hizo presente; aquellos padres se observaron detenidamente durante unos momentos y parecían decirse varias cosas con la mirada.

—No creía que esta plática llegaría un día, ya que ustedes no sólo eran bastante chicos cuando eso ocurrió, sino también que no recordaban nada cuando se les preguntó dónde habían estado. Sólo mencionaron lo que habían hecho horas antes de que les perdiéramos de vista –indicaba Kylan al tiempo que su voz se endurecía un poco y evitaba que su mente empezara a esbozarle aquellos recuerdos de forma nítida-.

—No es que se hubieran ido lejos de casa…Ustedes simplemente se esfumaron estando dentro de casa. Cuando no logramos hallarlos, empezamos a buscarlos por todas partes. Pero al final la búsqueda fue en vano.

—Transcurrieron días, semanas y nada…Sin embargo, cuando el mes se llegó, una gratificante noticia llegó hasta nosotros. Habían sido encontrados completamente desmayados, en ciudades que se encontraban bastante alejadas de Pueblo Paleta.

Nunca se encontró al culpable o al grupo de culpables, lo único de lo que se tenía certeza era que otros niños además de ustedes habían desaparecido y lamentablemente sólo una minoría había vuelto con sus familias –mencionaba con amargura Kylan- Eso ocurrió cuando ustedes iban a cumplir apenas los siete años, hace ya bastante tiempo.

—No pensábamos que fueran capaces de recordarlo; después de todo, en ese momento no mencionaron nada. Pareciera como si ese mes jamás hubiera ocurrido –espetaba Oliver al tiempo que apreciaba que ese par simplemente empezaban a sentirse más confundidos-.

—Está claro que desaparecimos durante un período de tiempo…no obstante, tenemos la noción de que fuimos salvados…ni más ni menos que por el…Primer Alto Mando…-dijo Green esto último en tono bajo y esforzándolo por creerlo él mismo-.

—¿Por el Primer Alto Mando? –preguntó asombrado Oliver- Pero eso es imposible…Algo como eso sencillamente…no puede ser…A menos que…

—Ellos…realmente…continuaran con vida…-sentenciaba Kylan- Y aunque un milagro como ése fuera cierto, para este momento ellos…

—No serían más que individuos consumidos por el tiempo –dijo Red mientras trataba de hilar las ideas en su mente y darles una cordura aceptable-.

—O quizás…-soltaba al aire Oliver-.

—¿O quizás qué? –preguntó abruptamente Kylan, quien parecía ansioso por escuchar la idea que se le había venido a la cabeza a su amigo-.

—Que ellos no hayan estado en este momento, es decir…que en vez de que el Primer Alto Mando haya llegado con vida hasta nuestro presente, hayan sido ustedes…los que se desplazaron hacia su tiempo, hacia el pasado.

Todo esto también ayudaría a respaldar el hecho de por qué no los encontramos por más que buscamos y rebuscamos. Era como si hubieran sido devorados por la nada –explicaba Oliver a su amigo-.

—Viajar en el pasado suena a una locura total, pero…tras ver a Alexey en el pasado…para traernos a este momento, entonces…esa idea no suena del todo descabellada. Sin embargo, eso trae a la superficie otro temor…¿Fue un mero accidente que todos esos niños hayan sido arrastrados al pasado?¿O fue algo más que un evento fortuito…? De ser lo segundo, entonces…estaríamos frente a alguien que la manipulación del tiempo no es un problema…

—Eso está más allá del control humano…-decía Green- Aunque tampoco es como si nos estuviéramos enfrentando a simples seres humanos. Pero no creía que ellos fueran capaces de…hacer una cosa como ésa.

—Desearía saber el límite de sus habilidades –expuso Red- Sin embargo, presiento que no demoraremos en apreciarlo.

Un par de mordiscos fueron propiciados a aquel pan dulce de forma redondeada, cubierto de una capa crujiente parecida a la de la galleta. No había prisa en consumir aquel alimento y tampoco había prisa por salir de esa tienda llena de antigüedades de la cual el dueño no estaba muy al pendiente ya que no se le veía en ninguna parte.

—Con esto bastará para que algunas bocas permanezcan calladas por el resto que les queda de existencia –comentaba Blake a la vez que continuaba consumiendo su alimento y seguía examinando la gran variedad de cosas que allí se encontraban- Me pregunto si algo como esto sería de su agrado –dijo sosteniendo con su mano libre aquel alhajero bañado en oro y con la peculiar forma de un huevo- ¿O qué piensas tú Brooklyn? –dirigió aquella pregunta hacia su compañero, uno que estaba más interesado en abandonar ese sitio en la brevedad posible-.

—Sabes lo que hará en el momento en que le des eso…Te lo arrojará a la cara con todas sus fuerzas –soltó burlonamente cruzándose de brazos-.

—Los riesgos siempre han valido la pena ser corridos. Pero en fin, creo que es demasiado simple para la ocasión –y simplemente arrojó aquel objeto fuera de su alcance-.

—Este tipo de cosas suceden por ser un niño adinerado y malcriado, nada cumple con tus exigencias –bromeó sarcástico- Pero ya que hemos terminado aquí, vayamos de vuelta.

—Creí que podría encontrarle en las cercanías de la ciudad, sin embargo, parece estar atendiendo otros asuntos. Localizarla hará todo más simple.

—¿Qué harás con su amiga?

—Nada, no me sirve para absolutamente nada por el simple hecho de que el orden de importancia es en descenso con ella. De igual manera, ya tendrá de qué ocuparse en los próximos días cuando se enteren de lo ocurrido.

—Ya no queda duda en ti sobre quién se trata, Blake.

—Tuve mis dudas al respecto, pero ya amarré los cabos sueltos. Reafirmar es todo lo que resta, aunque…

—Hay otros asuntos que están llamando tu atención ahora.

—Los restos fueron devueltos, las criaturas se esfumaron y ya no continúan frecuentando a Max y los otros. Los cuatro legendarios han empezado a moverse y no han llegado a un punto donde se puedan sacar hipótesis y la confabulación de Max y Steve tampoco me tiene tranquilo.

—Pensar en tantas cosas a la vez hará que tu cabeza explote y haga boom. ¿Nos quedaremos sin líder y luego qué será de la organización? –dramatizaba, siendo incapaz de soltar tremenda carcajada-.

—Volvamos que quiero dormir un poco –le fue imposible retener aquel bostezo por más tiempo; parecía estar cansado por alguna razón- Debes de estar cansado después de haber maldecido a tantos en una sola noche –había dirigido su mirada hacia una vieja estatua de metal, una de la cual emergió ese siniestro e imponente pokemon legendario-.

Un abrazo reconfortante era lo único que podía expresar rápida y correctamente el sentir que conmovía a su ser y que torpemente el cerebro intentaba procesar con palabras. No sabía qué decir, tampoco cómo actuar correctamente, especialmente por el hecho de que nunca antes le había visto así, tan abatida, tan vulnerable, tan irreconocible.

No había ruido alguno, sólo afonía absoluta…Únicamente existía la comprensión, y un profundo y pesado nudo en la garganta que crecía sin consideración alguna, golpeando con la brusca realidad que con cada instante que transcurría se tornaba mucho más hostil e inclemente.

Las horas transcurrieron y esas mejillas aunque permanecían frías se encontraban al fin secas, deseando no volver a sentir la calidez amarga de las lágrimas.

La noche había caído, pero ni siquiera la belleza de la luna y el fulgor de las estrellas reducirían la mezcla de sentimientos y la impotencia que dentro de ese hogar se vivía. Después de todo, en esta vida existen situaciones inevitables a las que se tiene que encarar y de las que es imposible escapar.

Una puerta fue cerrada solamente para traer nuevamente a aquel que se había encargado de trasladar a la cansada y dormida chica que al fin se había rendido y había caído en un profundo sueño.

—Todo fue tan repentino…La noticia sencillamente cayó como una bomba –dijo con amargura Gold quien únicamente miraba a sus amigos que compartían ese mismo sentimiento-.

—Saben que todo esto se inclina hacia una única persona…¿verdad? –habló Green en tono apagado-.

—…No importa lo que tengamos que hacer, tenemos que frenarlo…Ya no podemos seguir pensando que pueden ser frenados de manera pacífica…-murmuraba Red en tono frío, uno qu trataba de ocultar inútilmente la furia que sentía y que era incapaz de canalizar en quien se la había ganado a puño limpio-.

El viento nunca se había sentido tan afligido como en ese instante y la luna jamás se vio tan invasiva que esa noche donde lo que deseaba era estar completamente solo, tratando de buscar inútilmente respuestas cuando lo único que existía eran cuestionamientos.

Sus pasos al fin lo condujeron hacia un sitio con el mínimo ruido circundante, uno donde la naturaleza hacía de las suyas y al mismo tiempo, un lugar donde sentía las agudas miradas de esos seres que se movilizaban silenciosamente entre los arbustos y la oscuridad, ansiando con desesperación atacar lo que exclusivamente podían ver.

¿Un rugido proveniente desde el cielo a mitad de la noche?¿O sólo era su imaginación? No, su mente no desvariaba, al contrario, se encontraba más vívida y analítica que nunca.

—¿Pero qué es lo que anda haciendo por aquí a estas horas? –se cuestionó internamente Red quien seguía con cautela el trayecto de aquel pokemon volador-.

Un pequeño sobresalto invadió su cuerpo en el instante en que se vio saludado por aquel peculiar e inteligente pokemon dragón que le miraba tanto con sorpresa como con alegría.

—Latias…-dijo por lo bajo Red quien miraba que su hermano se acercaba también-.

—¿Qué se supone que andas haciendo por aquí, Red? –cuestionó Shade quien había llegado hasta él con la compañía de latios-.

—Eso es algo que debería preguntarte yo a ti. No vayas a salirme con que es un encargo.

—No estoy haciendo nada de eso, Red. Sólo vine a darme una vuelta por aquí, es todo.

—Pero no hallaste nada…

—¿Ah?¿Cómo dices?

—No viniste aquí por coincidencia y menos considerando lo bien informado que es tu hermano. Sabes que hace un par de días Blake estuvo aquí.

—Me enteré de ello justamente por él y al mismo tiempo, también supe lo que ocurrió en Ciudad Azafrán, con aquel grupo de personas…dentro de las cuales se hallaba…la abuela de Misty…Lamento mucho todo eso –expresó en un tono apagado-.

—Él es un psicópata…uno que tiene que ser eliminado. No siente respeto alguno por la vida de nadie…

—Sí, lo sé –comentaba desviando su mirar hacia la izquierda- Llegó la hora de partir.

—¿Estás loca acaso? Es media noche y piensas trasladarte a otra parte. ¿Consideras aunque sea un poco el hecho de que Blake está quitando a personas de su camino sólo porque sí?

—Blake no elimina a las personas sin ningún motivo –agregó con seriedad- Por el simple hecho de que no le gusta desperdiciar su tiempo y energías en balde…Si hizo lo que hizo, debió de ser por algo, algo sustancial como para motivarlo a él mover un dedo.

—Al parecer lo conoces muy bien…-pronunció sin demasiados ánimos-.

—Se tiende a conocer muy bien a quien te tiene anotado en su lista personal –parecía mofarse de su mala suerte- No me gusta hablar sobre mi pasado con Blake, o mejor dicho, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta tratar esos recuerdos del pasado, por el simple hecho de que nublan el juicio.

—…Al parecer tienen profundos lazos con todos ellos…

—El pasado es la condena y salvación más grande de todas…No es bueno indagar mucho sobre ello, pero no por eso significa que al final titubearemos sobre lo que debemos hacer. Aquí los únicos que nos preocupan, son todos ustedes.

—No creo que sea necesaria tanta preocupación.

—Ustedes no están acostumbrados a esto…A lo que Blake ha venido a hacer. Él cuenta con el simple hecho de que terminarán doblegándose para caer en la fatídica desesperación. Él tiene una perversidad aterradora, comparable con la de Sol.

—¿Y aun así estás decidida en encararle? Porque está claro que tu objetivo va más allá de Sol y se estanca en Blake.

—Aunque quisiera evitarlo, a este nivel es imposible hacerlo. Poseo un lazo con él que no puedo romper sólo con mi voluntad o con los hechos…Él lo sabe y se aprovecha de ello. Pero eso al final, es asunto mío y es mi pecado por no haber hecho lo correcto en ese instante.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Aclárate.

—No debí de haberle salvado en ese momento…De haber dejado que las cosas hubieran seguido su curso natural, entonces no estarían viviendo ninguno de ustedes todo esto.

—¿Tú…lo salvaste?¿Pero cómo?

—¿Recuerdas esto? –cuestionaba Shade con una media sonrisa cubriendo la violeta tonalidad de su ojo-…Lo salvé de morir…y a cambio perdí mi ojo…-suspiró pesadamente tras cruzarse de brazos- En nuestro segundo encuentro perdí a un viejo y fiel amigo…En el tercero me arrebató a alguien preciado para mí…Ahora pienso, ¿qué es lo que me arrebatará cuando lo vea por cuarta ocasión?

Por eso quiero que cuando lo vuelva a ver, estemos sólo él y yo…-enunció con normalidad a la vez que subía sobre latios- Y esa reunión no demorará en efectuarse…No porque yo lo desee, sino porque él quiera que así sea.

—¿No es más fácil decir que quieres…morir? Porque esas palabras sencillamente demuestran eso…Lo que quieres hacer es una locura…Es suicidio…

—Deberías hacerle caso a las palabras que este chico te dice. Descansar un poco tampoco te sentará nada mal…-sugería aquella voz masculina que se tornaba mucho más nítida, conforme era acompañada de esos constantes pasos-.

—¿Pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí…? –cuestionaba inquieta Shade girándose lentamente hacia su espalda, sólo para encontrarse bruscamente con ese par de ojos dorados, unos que se veían inquietamente calmados y distantes-.

—No me agrada recibir llamadas a mitad de la noche, pero al ver que se trataba de alguien a quien es preferible atender que ignorar, la situación cambia. Ésa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, Shade.

Una gabardina azul marina se ondeaba con el viento nocturno mientras esa camisa formal blanca de mangas largas encajaba maravillosamente con la delgada complexión del joven. Un par de pantalones vino completaban el conjunto de ropa y guiaban hacia ese par de negros botines, mismos que parecían aguantar cualquier terreno que se les presentara.

Su blanca piel sencillamente resaltaba aún más el hipnotizante tono de sus pupilas y a la vez, el color azabache de su corto y un poco rebelde cabello; mismo que formaba un flequillo sobre toda su frente, dejando escapar unos cuantos cabellos alrededor, un poco más largos y completamente en contra de ser aplacados.

¿Quién era?¿Cómo es que ella lo conocía?¿Por qué razón había llegado y cómo era que había logrado dar con ella considerando el sito y la hora en la que se encontraban?

—Tengo el presentimiento de quién fue esa llamada telefónica de media noche –musitaba Shade con cierto desgano mirando fijamente a aquel joven, quien evidentemente le superaba en altura-.

—Si no quieres estar en Ciudad Celeste, está bien, pero no te movilizarás sola y mucho menos de noche.

—Esto me hace parecer como una niña pequeña que no sabe comportarse adecuadamente, y que estrictamente requiere de alguien que me esté vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Es curioso que lo menciones, pero precisamente fue eso lo que me dijo Max.

—Debí de haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad –chisteó por lo bajo Shade-.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Red-.

—…Me llamo Kai...-fue lo único que emergió de aquel joven de personalidad seria-.

—Creía que tenías un asunto pendiente aquí, Kai –expresó Shade viéndolo con seriedad-.

—Ya quedó resuelto. No te fijes en cosas como ésas –decía viéndole detenidamente-.

—Tampoco es como si me importara o competiera –habló con cierta molestia a la vez que empezaba a caminar- Gracias a ti no podré irme de aquí sin que alguien me siga fijamente. Y ya que no me gusta moverme de ese modo, no me quedará más que aguantar un poco más.

—Tú nunca cambias –expresó Kai con normalidad al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de aquel latios y aceleraba un poco el paso para alcanzarla-.

—…Al parecer hay alguien…que es capaz de frenar sus precipitaciones.

—Él no es tan diferente de ti –pronunció por telepatía latios-.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora?¿Acaso nos estás comparando? –interrogaba fastidiado Red-.

—…A él también lo odiaba…-decía latios ignorando por completo aquellos dos cuestionamientos-.

—Parece ser que tú sólo sabes odiar –opinó Red con ironía-.

—Sólo siento cierto desagrado a personas con su tipo de personalidad, pero nada personal –dijo burlonamente latios-.

—Mejor volvamos, empezar a discutir contigo a estas horas no es una buena opción.

El sonido de las manecillas resonaba con fuerza dentro de esa habitación silenciosa, por lo que era inevitable no fijarse en el tiempo cuando se tenía un objeto que hacía demasiado hincapié en ello. No obstante, el pasar de las horas era lo que menos importaba, especialmente cuando se podía apreciar la claridad del nuevo día a través de las ventanas que se disponían en aquella recatada sala.

Había un poco de café servido sobre esa fina charola de plata y una gran cantidad de panquecillos predispuestos en aquel carrito de postres. No obstante, la mayoría de los presentes no estaban interesados en saciar sus estómagos y se limitaban a pláticas de unas cuentas oraciones mientras permanecían sentados en la sala.

Caliente y dulce café aliviaba la garganta de quien degustaba sin problema alguno esos suaves bísquets.

—Había escuchado de Dayanne que habías regresado a Ciudad Celeste, Kai, pero no creí que me toparía contigo tan pronto –comentaba Misty mirando al chico-.

—Sólo me muevo hacia donde las cosas son un poco agitadas, es todo. Aunque tampoco esperaba que mi ciudad natal se convirtiera en un centro de concentración masiva.

—De modo que ustedes dos son amigos de la infancia –comentaba Green viendo a ambos-.

—No del todo, ya que ella es un año mayor que yo –se defendió Kai-.

—Fuimos vecinos por muchos años, es por eso que nos conocemos –alegaba Misty-.

—Lamento tu pérdida Misty; no es algo que se le desee a alguien. Y considerando las cosas será mejor que mantengas la calma y permanezcas aquí.

—Eso lo sé de antemano…Hasta cierto punto siento que él sólo hizo para demostrarme que no estaba jugando y que iba más que en serio –señaló furiosa con una mirada intimidante y llena de sufrimiento-.

—¿Terminaste? –interrogó Kai a Shade, quien todavía continuaba comiendo su pan-.

—Ummm…-tragó pesadamente sólo para terminarse su café- Listo –puso mala cara ante lo fastidioso que resultaba que le apresuraran-.

—Tanta azúcar no te hará bien. Luego no habrá quién siga tu paso por lo hiperactiva que estarás –objetaba Kai-.

—¿A dónde van ahora? Pensé que se quedarían aquí, por lo que comentabas de Max.

—Tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, es por eso –dijo levantándose- Y Max me dejó encargada a su hermana, así que ésa es la razón por la que la apuro. Si él viviera en esta ciudad, no habría problema con dejarla aquí, pero como no es así, tendrá que venir.

—Es cierto, olvidaba que tu familia se había trasladado hasta Pueblo Verdegal.

—Queda bastante alejado de aquí –comentaba Green-.

—En realidad sí. Pero bueno, ya fue bastante charla por el momento. Mejor irse antes de que ciertas problemáticas empiecen a emerger por las circunstancias acaecidas –mencionaba como último antes de caminar y dirigirse hacia la salida acompañado de Shade-.

—Él tiene una personalidad…bastante peculiar y familiar…-habló al fin Gold-.

—Estoy sorprendida…-decía Misty-.

—¿De qué? –le inquirió Red-.

—Que se muestre tan sobreprotector…con alguien…


	56. Capítulo 57

**:) Un capítulo más para que no se me aburran!**

**Capítulo 57: Oposición**

¿Quién podría sentirse atraído por transitar esas sucias y abandonadas callejuelas, escondidas entre carteles y establecimientos de mala fachada?¿Por qué inmiscuirse en ese sitio cuando la ciudad que albergaba tal callejón de ratas era mucho más llamativo y seguro?

Sus manos yacían sobre su espalda mientras que el resto de su cuerpo probaba la frialdad del asfalto; no había manera de que pudiera escapar, se encontraba completamente inmóvil con un hombre de gran talla sobre él, torciendo sus brazos para que no intentara nada indebido.

Sus ojos sólo podían percibir ese grupo de negros y lustrosos zapatos que se habían aproximado hasta donde se encontraba; aquel prisionero chasqueó un poco la boca a la vez que su opresor se retiraba de él sólo para hacer que se levantara, sujetándolo todavía de atrás.

Un mundo de hombres vestidos de trajes finos y de tonalidades variadas, y un único personaje de vestimenta totalmente blanca, portando una especia de estola lila sobre sus hombros, era su escenario presente.

El rostro de ese hombre había sido golpeado por los años y su cabello plenamente encanecido sólo reflejaba su experiencia vivida; pero pese a su edad, esa mirada castaña gozaba de jubilo y la agudeza propia de un astuto y peligroso cazador.

—Pero miren lo que nos has traído la ciudad en esta ocasión –dijo con burla uno de los tantos hombres presentes-.

—Silencio –espetó el hombre de blanco- ¿Quién eres tú? –le cuestionó con autoridad al chico de ojos carmesí-.

—Creí que tendría mejor memoria, pero veo que me he equivocado. Aunque quizás se deba a otra cosa su pregunta –contestó calmadamente el joven-.

—No me agradan los chicos que se quieren pasar de listos.

—Ahora entiendo de dónde sacó su hijo ese mal carácter –expuso con una media sonrisa el chico-.

—¿Qué es lo que has venido a buscar hasta aquí? –preguntó un tanto impaciente el hombre-.

—Sólo sentí curiosidad de saber si alguien había venido a visitarte antes que yo –comentaba el chico-.

—Suéltenlo –ordenó sin despegar la mirada de ese chico- Explícate mejor.

—Creo que con esto será más que suficiente para que confirmes las sospechas que tienes en este preciso momento; mismas que te hicieron liberarme –sacó de su bolsillo aquel pequeño disco, entregándoselo directamente en sus manos-.

—No te irás hasta que yo decida si puedes o no hacerlo.

—No tengo prisa por abandonar la ciudad, ya que aquí quedé de verme con alguien importante para mí.

El interior de ese cuarto escondido tras diversas paredes, pese a su reducido espacio, se encontraba bien amueblado y contaba con elementos que facilitaban la comodidad. Sin embargo, lo único que interesaba en ese momento era el reproductor de vídeo que yacía conectado a la única tele que allí permanecía y que estaba empezando a reproducir el pequeño DVD que había sido colocado en su interior.

Sólo fueron necesarios unos minutos antes de que el vídeo fuera pausado en una escena en particular, en una que mostraba un claro acercamiento, uno que había embrujado la mirada de ese jefe y que lo dejó totalmente pasmado y callado.

—¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! –exclamó furioso el hombre de traje blanco-. ¡¿Cómo es posible todo esto?!

—¿Qué es lo que sucede jefe? –cuestionó con cierto temor uno de los hombres presentes-.

—Las coincidencias no existen…Branko…-mencionaba el chico de ojos carmesí-.

—¿Cómo es que tú…? Espera un momento…Entonces esto significa que…

—Que él está nuevamente por la región y no parece importarle ser tomado por las cámaras, ya que está seguro de su propia autoridad.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que…? –cuestionaba a medias al tiempo que observaba con las pupilas temblorosas a su invitado-.

—Odio contar historias largas, pero puedo hacerte un resumen didáctico –espetó el chico de cabello rosáceo a la vez que se ponía de pie-.

—Si no lo estuviera viendo no lo creería…No sólo continúa con vida, sino que también…-espetaba confundido Branko- La pesadilla ha vuelto.

—Y no viene sola, ellos también están a su lado.

—¿Algo más que no sepa? –interrogó sarcástico-.

—Además del regreso de tu hijo…Umm…Eso y que está reclutando a sus viejos aliados y callando a otros que podrían arruinarle las cosas.

—Los únicos testigos que quedaban –comentaba Branko-.

—Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no es verdad?

—Y yo que pensé que esa empresa demoraría mucho más tiempo en volver, pero fue un pensamiento demasiado positivo. De modo que quieres nuestro apoyo, ¿cierto?

—Por eso me agradabas, por listo, lo suficiente como para que no tuviera que verme en la necesidad de dar largas explicaciones.

—Señor, él ha llegado –irrumpió uno de los hombres-.

—Déjalo pasar.

—Pero es que viene acompañado.

—¿Acompañado? –cuestionó confuso- ¿De quién se trata?

—No lo sé, no es alguien con quien se le haya visto antes.

—Parece ser que llegaron en menos tiempo del que esperaba –sonrió ampliamente-.

—Permíteles el paso –ordenó Branko-.

—Entendido señor.

Las miradas de los recién llegados se encontraron con las de ese viejo hombre y su invitado; el silencio no demoraría demasiado en ser quebrantado.

—…Hermano…-expresó Shade de inmediato-.

—Estoy sorprendido de lo rápido que llegaron hasta acá –disertaba Max, sin despegar su mirar de aquel chico-.

—Branko…-susurró Shade-.

—Debí de haberme imaginado que te referías a ella, cuando hablabas de alguien importante para ti –soltó Branko- Estoy verdaderamente asombrado. Si no fuera por mi condición, probablemente la impresión de lo que contemplé en ese vídeo hubiera bastado para terminar con mi vida.

—Después de que no me creías, creo que ahora ya no hay necesidad de seguir reiterándolo, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kai-.

—La incredulidad ha pasado a segundo plano. Además, hay cosas de mayor relevancia que atender, como lo que respecta a…Blake.

—Así que viniste hasta acá a esto…-Shade clavó de inmediato su mirada en su hermano-.

—La situación se nos está yendo de las manos Shade. No somos suficientes dentro de esta batalla y con cada día que transcurre esto se está volviendo mucho más notorio. No podremos lidiar con todo nosotros solos.

—Lo sé –se resignó ante la cruel verdad-.

—Blake ya debió de haber contactado a quienes son nuestros enemigos –dindicaba Kai- Por lo que es viable que pronto nos veamos en un conflicto. Esa pequeña rata es demasiado astuta.

—Igual que todos sus antecesores, Kai. Por sus venas corre la sangre de generaciones que se han dedicado a lo que yo he venido haciendo desde hace años atrás. Pero la mafia de la familia Dineratti, es la mafia más oscura de la historia, después de todo, era la que sostenía a la empresa de White Nightmare desde las sombras.

—Hay que tener sobre aviso a los que son tus aliados, Branko. Ya que Blake atacará desde todos los puntos habidos. Hará flaquear cualquier sistema que pueda ser una molestia contra él.

—Como lo que sucedió en Ciudad Celeste –agregó Kai-.

—Los viejos trucos nunca se olvidan –dijo Branko molesto poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro- Cuando enfrenté por primera vez a esa maldita empresa, no creía que una simpe pelea se transformaría en una guerra sin tregua y llena de muertes. Sacrificios, sacrificios y más sacrificios…Yo mismo tuve que enterrar a muchos de los que fueron mis compañeros y amigos.

—Sino nos fortalecemos más, es un hecho que algo como eso se volverá a repetir.

Aquella jugosa y blanca manzana parecía ser el alimento predilecto de aquel chico de ojos grisáceos; mismo que no lucía para nada incómodo sobre esa alta silla de cuero de tonalidad beige. Frente a él permanecía un mundo de papeles esparcidos sobre toda el área, como si las pilas de papeleo hubieran sido tumbadas sin remordimiento alguno, dejando únicamente un tremendo caos que invadía hasta el suelo de esa distinguida oficina.

No obstante, sobre el suelo había algo igualmente interesando, algo que ya había dejado de ser importante, algo que era cubierto a medias por los papeles, algo que posiblemente en algún momento había sido inundado por la chispa de la vida, y que sin embargo ahora no era más que el recuerdo obsoleto de ello.

—Han estado bastante callados desde que llegué aquí –concretó como si nada el joven que comía plácidamente su manzana- Será mejor que llamen al de limpieza para que se lleve lo que está tirado en el suelo. No sé ustedes, pero no me gusta que mi oficina esté sucia y menos con cosas como éstas –se levantó sólo para agacharse frente a ese bulto humano, ubicado tan cerca de él que resultaba aterrador y desagradable- Me caía bien, pero era demasiado prepotente y estuvo usando de manera errónea los recursos de la empresa.

—Ya he mandado por alguien de limpieza, señor Blake –interrumpió con cierta mesura uno de los hombres de traje presentes-.

—Bien hecho. Me agrada la gente eficiente, recordaré tu nombre para ascensos futuros –comentaba Blake levantándose y empezando a recorrer su alrededor- Desde la última vez que estuve aquí he visto que todo se ha calmado, ya no son tan ruidosos como antes. ¿Acaso se han aburrido? Podría ser después de tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo. Supongo que un buen día ocurrirá lo mismo conmigo.

—No, no es eso señor Blake. Es simplemente que los tiempos cambian y ahora se hace todo con mayor discreción.

—Eso es bueno. Cuando se hace todo silenciosamente, los resultados son mejores. Además de que es más difícil seguir la pista de quienes están detrás de todo esto.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos señor?

—Que se diviertan, qué más. No me gusta que mis hombres se aburran y vayan por el mundo poniéndome malas caras. El personal que está a gusto con lo que hace, ejecuta mucho mejor su trabajo. Es mi filosofía. Por eso les permitiré hacer lo que ustedes gusten. Esta ciudad puede ser suya en cuestión de nada…Las autoridades no podrán hacer nada y menos ante lo que les acabo de traer –dijo con entusiasmo mientras la puerta se abría, dejando pasar a ese grupo de cuatro hombres vestidos de negro, cargando dos grandes cajas- Esto es para ustedes.

El contenido no era lo que esperaban, sino algo que les tomó por sorpresa; pero proviniendo de alguien como él, era algo que no debía tomarse a la ligera.

—Las armas ya están pasadas de moda y no creo que se adecuen a la época en la que estamos viviendo, por eso les he traído algo que está más acorde a las generaciones presentes. Y despreocúpense, no son cualquier cosa, son pokemon con la calidad de nuestra empresa, muchos más fuertes, mucho más rápidos, mucho más…que los que han conocido hasta ahora –sonrió con inocencia- Tómenlos y úsenlos para lo que mejor deseen.

Sólo tienen dos condiciones, la primera, la más importante, no traicionarme o terminarán como su viejo jefe. Y segundo, encargarse de separar a estos chicos del resto.

—¿Chicos? –cuestionó uno, tomando las fotos que Blake les ofrecía- ¿Qué quiere que les hagamos?¿Terminamos con ellos?

—Si eso quisiera, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. Pero no me sirven muertos, así que no se les ocurra asesinarlos. Sólo hallen una manera de retenerlos y mantenerlos alejados de la situación.

—Pasaremos la información al resto para que se movilicen.

—Esto sin duda los pondrá a prueba.

—¿A quiénes señor?¿A estos chicos?

—Para nada. Más bien lo hará con quienes están con ellos…Sólo quiero ver sin son capaces de continuar avanzando sin perderse. Es como una prueba de valor a gran escala –expresaba cómicamente-.

¿Qué le motivaba a correr tan energéticamente?¿Cuál era esa angustiante sensación que se había insertado en su pecho, creciendo a pasos agigantados con cada paso dado?¿A dónde le podría conducir ese angosto camino que apuradamente era alumbrado por la escurridiza noche?¿Es que no se percataba del descenso de la temperatura conforme se adentraba más y más la noche, o es que algo como eso era sencillamente irrelevante?

El cansancio estaba empezando a doblegarle y no demoraría demasiado tiempo en detenerse y analizar su alrededor, uno que no lo acogía con buenos ojos y que deseaba sacarlo de allí en la brevedad posible.

—Ungh…-respiraba agitadamente al tiempo que su mirada estaba colocada hacia adelante, hacia el final de aquel sendero donde los alrededores no eran más que lúgubres copas de árboles y gruesos troncos- ¿Pero qué…es…esto? –se cuestionaba a sí mismo tratando de encontrar la lógica, esforzándose en orientarse dentro de un sitio que aparentemente no conocía-.

—¿No te lo dije antes? Te dije que no volvieras más a este sitio…-resonó esa voz que tenía tiempo no escuchaba, pero que por nada del mundo había olvidado-.

—…Ian…-exclamó el chico de ojos carmesí, mirando estupefacto a aquel hombre que le había ayudado a escapar de aquel sitio prohibido-.

—Creo que nuevamente has vuelto a entrar aquí sin saberlo.

—Yo estaba…durmiendo…Lo último que hice fue recostarme y entonces…

—No sé si sentirme sorprendido o asustarme por la afinidad que tienes por este sitio.

—¿Afinidad?

—No se puede entrar aquí por invitación, no hasta el momento. Aunque claro, los que habitan aquí, pueden salir a su antojo.

—Habla claro, ¿quieres Ian?

—Que hay algo aquí que te quiere en este sitio. Y considera que aquí no hay nada bueno…en su mayoría.

—Eso no es una noticia agradable. Aunque no sé si…

—Si estás aquí en cuerpo, o en alma o consciencia.

—No sé cuál es la peor.

—La segunda sin duda Red –sentenció seriamente Ian-.

—Ya he entrado en ambas condiciones…Supongo que esta vez es como el primer caso. Pero…

—No te mentí cuando dije que no podría sacarte si volvías a este sitio. Y al verte aquí no sé qué pensar.

—¿Se supone que tú fuiste atrapado del mismo modo?

—No Red, no fue de esa manera –exponía tras empezar a caminar, deteniéndose brevemente al lado de éste- Yo perecí en tu mundo y después fui encerrado aquí.

—¿Ellos…te encerraron…? –preguntó con mesura-.

—Ésa fue la deuda a pagar por perder ante ellos.

—¿Pero qué es lo que les hace? Estoy demasiado confundido al respecto.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente con contártelo, pero este sitio no es el mejor para tratar temas como estos –dijo antes de chiflar fuertemente; en breves instantes se escuchó un grave rugido y el viento producido por esas poderosas alas que permitían el descenso de ese pokemon de fuego- Hora de irnos a un sito un poco más tranquilo.

¿Quién podía considerar a las entrañas de aquella cueva como su hogar?¿Quién podía vivir en un ambiente tan hostil? Posiblemente alguien que ya no estaba más vivo.

—¿Así que éste es tu humilde hogar? –dijo sarcástico Red-.

—Vivir en campo abierto es una manera de tentar al destino. Aunque es raro que alguien que no es más que un puñado de recuerdos pegados a un alma, te lo diga. Teóricamente yo ya no existo más allá de este mundo –expresó Ian sentándose para recargarse en la pared rocosa-.

—Pero luces como si realmente estuvieras vivo…Incluso posees consistencia…como yo…-miró fijamente sus manos y después a él-.

—Tú sigues vivo, yo morí hace tantos años atrás, que he olvidado cuánto tiempo he permanecido aquí. Por el momento no se me ocurre un modo de devolverte a tu mundo; el método que usamos la vez pasada no funcionará nuevamente. Es algo que ya he comprobado, porque no has sido el único que ha llegado aquí por uno u otro motivo.

—Vaya problemas en los que me vine a meter…-dijo frustradamente mientras tomaba asiento- ¿Y qué se supone que has hecho en todo este tiempo?

—Luchar por sobrevivir, Red. Allá afuera es una selva despiadada…¿No te lo dije? Ya había intentado devolver a otras personas por tercera vez, pero…no funcionó; en su desesperación intentaron escapar de aquí a toda costa, pero sólo se toparon con la realidad, una que no es grata.

—No quiero que todo terminé aquí y mucho menos con ellos estando allá afuera.

—Eres joven Red, no deberías tomar una responsabilidad como ésta tú solo. No es un juego del que puedan salirse fácilmente y en el que arriesgan más de lo que pueden llegar a ganar.

—Es algo que tengo más que claro. Además, tampoco es como si hubieran demasiadas personas enteradas de todo esto o tuvieran el valor de enfrentarles. Ellos infunden un profundo temor…Intimidan con la muerte –agudizó su mirada, enfriándola repentinamente-.

—Los métodos no cambian, sólo se refinan con los años. No han cambiado, sólo refinaron lo que ya hacían eficientemente.

—No puedo hacer nada estando aquí atrapado –musitó Red enfadado- Aquí ni siquiera sabré lo que está pasando en mi mundo.

—Pensaré en otro modo para sacarte de aquí, sólo dame un poco de tiempo –suplicó Ian quien se le veía bastante pensativo-.

—Gracias –contestó rápidamente; no sabría qué hubiera hecho si no se hubiera topado con Ian-.

Sus oídos no lo engañaban, aquel ruido era claramente un fiero rugido, uno que trasmitía intimidación y poderío y que era lo sufrientemente estruendoso para romper la calma de aquella noche eterna.

—¿Pero qué fue eso?

—Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ve a comprobarlo por ti mismo.

—¿Pero no se supone que es peligroso? –objetaba Red mirándole-.

—No, ése ruido no es peligroso para nosotros…-respondió Ian cruzándose de brazos-.

Aquel sombrero de ala ancha de cuero de estilo peculiar captó su atención al instante, como si fuera el único llamativo que aquel sujeto poseyera.

Una capa negra sobre aquellos atuendos tonalidad azul marino le hacían lucir de forma peculiar, como si de un viejo espadachín se tratara, pese a que no portaba consigo ningún objeto de tal índole. Guantes marrón, gruesos y resistentes, botas del mismo tono y dispuestas a recorrer cualquier terreno y aquellos penetrantes y enigmáticos ojos bermellón que eran capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que no tuviera el temple necesario para confrontarlos.

Ese ser prehistórico se movía con sigilo y agilidad rugiendo de vez en cuando, provocando que esos oscuros seres retrocedieran y volvieran a esconderse. No sólo era el entrenador, sino también aquel pokemon que llenaban el ambiente de un aire totalmente diferente.

No podía contemplar adecuadamente el rostro de ese joven y él tampoco parecía ser lo suficientemente expresivo como para perturbar la ausencia de gestos en su rostro; lo único que era capaz de comunicar algo era su mirada, una que se igualaba a la suya.

—¿Quién…es él? –cuestionó Red sin despegar la mirada de aquel chico, ignorando por completo que Ian ya estaba detrás de él, a pocos metros de la entrada de la cueva-.

—…Él es…Craig…el líder del Primer Alto Mando…


	57. Capítulo 58

**Hola a todos! :) Al ser lunes he venido a perturbar su calma habitual y traerles la actualización de esta historia, como cada semana; así que ya deben de estar más que acostumbrados. En fin, se preguntarán por qué sólo les traigo un capítulo, verdad? (o quizás no y sólo hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua XD) y la respuesta es simple, porque es así como actualizo, un cap por semana (si todo sale bien XD Luego demoro un poco más); y si había subido tantos por semana era porque tenía que ponerme al corriente con la otra página en la que subo esta historia también (y que ya lleva un año allí esa historia), y como ahora ya van a la par, todo vuelve a su curso normal. Sin más que informar, disfruten el capítulo, no se me aburran y bueno, poco a poco irán sabiendo qué onda con todo esto (espero Un-n). ¡Un abrazo, saludos y que estén muy bien!**

**Capítulo 58: Advertencia**

No sabía qué decir, no sabía por qué su cuerpo se había quedado totalmente inmóvil; lo único que consentía era el hecho de que su mirada no se había despegado de la de él y que aquellas palabras retumbaban inclementes en su cabeza, como un fuerte eco dispuesto a permanecer en su mente sin límite de tiempo.

—¿C-Cómo es que él…está aquí? –preguntó Red-.

—Recuérdalo, la derrota contra ellos es el equivalente a la muerte.

—Realmente…ellos perdieron.

—No perdieron, se dejaron vencer.

—¿Qué…dijiste? –se giró hacia Ian rápidamente viéndose asombrado-.

—Dejándose vencer era la única manera en que ellos podían salvar a todos.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres…No tiene sentido…Perder no solucionará nada.

—Todo depende de qué es lo que quieras arreglar, Red.

—Sólo estás confundiéndome más. Habla claro mejor Ian.

—Este mundo iba a ser liberado y si algo como eso era permitido, entonces los seres que viven aquí harán del tuyo su mundo y su reinado. Lo que ves aquí sería trasladado a nuestro mundo…Seres humanos escondiéndose junto a sus compañeros para no ser cazados y asesinados por esas criaturas, es el sueño aparentemente inalcanzable de Sol.

—Quieren ser libres…No desean continuar atados a este sitio y hundirlo todo. Pero si las cosas son así, entonces, ¿por qué hay humanos que confían en algo que ni siquiera es igual a ellos y que desean someter a todos?

—Porque ellos desean contemplar ese nuevo orden…Uno que estará bajo su vigilancia. Sol siente simpatía por quienes comparten su visión; no importa si son humanos o no, mientras deseen lo mismo, serán aceptados.

—Son…aberraciones.

—Lo que ves allí, no es el alma ni el cuerpo de Craig, es sólo su consciencia…Una que se quedó grabada aquí cuando visitó este sitio por última vez.

—Entonces ellos realmente…

—Fueron asesinados por todos ellos.

—¿Entonces cómo es que lograron evitar todo ello?

—Con la doble maldición que descansaba en su sangre.

—¿Doble maldición?

—La que recibieron de sus padres…y de ellos…

Sus ojos se negaban a querer abrirse, se aferraban a la seguridad de los sueños y lentamente sucumbían ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana y las ligeras sacudidas que experimentaba su cuerpo. No habría de demorar demasiado tiempo en incorporarse y contemplar con cierta extrañeza el rostro de quien se había tomado las molestias de levantarle.

—Sí que has dormido bastante. Ya es prácticamente medio día –se quejaba Misty colocando sus manos alrededor de su cadera-.

—¿Ah? –fue lo único que expresó, estaba totalmente confundido y no sabía cómo es que había logrado volver en sí-.

—Parece que todavía estás adormilado –suspiró- El desayuno ya está servido, así que será mejor que vengas a comer con todos nosotros.

—Sí…En un momento –contestó al sentarse en la orilla de la cama, admirando su dormitorio como si fuera la primera vez que lo contemplara-.

—Realmente estás actuando muy raro Red.

—Sólo tuve un mal sueño, es todo. Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—Umm. Está bien, pero sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

—Sí, gracias –se puso de pie, restirando un poco su cuerpo- ¿Ha venido para acá Max o alguno de ellos?

—Para nada. No hemos tenido noticia alguna de ellos.

—Ya veo.

—Pero seguramente no demorarán en aparecer. Ya sabes cómo son ellos. Sabes, a veces me pregunto cómo estarían las cosas si no nos lo hubiéramos topado.

—Posiblemente estaríamos peor que ahora.

—¿Realmente lo crees así? Bien podría ser que muchas cosas que nos han ocurrido no hubieran pasado.

—Eso es algo que no puedes asegurar Misty. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que sin ellos aquí no sabríamos ni la mitad de lo que hoy conocemos y la ignorancia nos hubiera condenado tiempo atrás.

Si lo que estás pensando es que gracias a ellos no hemos tenido más que desgracias y pérdidas, te pediré que no lo menciones cuando estén ellos. Ellos ya han tenido suficientes problemas como para que les eches en cara eso.

—Eso no era lo que quería darte a entender. Es simplemente que…

—¡Vengan inmediatamente! Hay algo bastante serio ocurriendo –entró abruptamente Gold con una expresión poco grata en su rostro, una que denotaba que no mentía-.

Todos se encontraban de pie en la sala, contemplando fijamente el enorme monitor, uno que estaba trasmitiendo el canal de noticias.

_Hasta hace unas horas atrás Ciudad Malva se encontraba en plena calma, pero hasta hace unos momentos atrás todo esto se vino abajo. La policía local ha empezado a movilizarse rápidamente para poner a los ciudadanos a salvo, no obstante, muchos de éstos se encuentran ocultos en sus sitios de trabajo y casas, lo que complica la situación._

—_No se tiene conocimiento de quiénes sean, lo único certero son sus intenciones, las de amedrentar la paz y estabilidad de la ciudad, una que ahora goza de la visita de sujetos armados que intimidan no sólo con sus objetos de fuego, sino también con los pokemon que les acompañan._

_Nuestros camarógrafos hacen todo lo posible por acercarse a la escena principal, pero existe demasiado peligro y las únicas escenas que pueden visualizarse demuestran la destrucción de infraestructura acompañado de las personas que corren despavoridas buscando un lugar seguro donde resguardarse._

_Un momento, me acaban de informar de que alguien está irrumpiendo y no es ningún miembro de la fuerza policíaca. Al parecer se traslada a enorme velocidad gracias a la motocicleta que maneja. Ahora mismo pondremos la escena._

Aquel vehículo iba a enorme velocidad, moviéndose ágilmente entre la los autos estáticos que congestionaban las calles, acercándose cada vez más al punto donde la ciudad mostraba su mayor grado de caos.

No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando se vio asediado, simplemente se encargó de burlar los obstáculos y al mismo tiempo, de dejar un par de preciados tesoros, unos que se encargarían de armar un estruendo igual de fuerte que el que ese grupo de hombres mafiosos habían iniciado.

La dura y reluciente piel de ese pokemon metálico se revitalizaba con los rayos solares mientras el rugido estruendoso de esas tres cabezas se encargaban de mantener a esas numerosas miradas en su sitio. No hubo necesidad de órdenes, aquellas criaturas sabían lo que tenían que hacer y no necesitaban la supervisión continua de su entrenador.

La tonalidad verde de aquel aliento dragón empezó a arrasar con lo que estuviera frente, siendo confrontada por los ataques provenientes de quienes eran sus adversarios, no obstante, el aliento dragón de ese steelix sería respaldado por el triataque de hydreigon, quien hacía la mortal combinación del fuego, la electricidad y el hielo para causar estragos a sus adversarios. Pero la diversión no frenaba allí, ya que las mejores sorpresas siempre provendrán del cielo.

Auto tras auto era destruido desde las alturas; era prácticamente nada lo que se podía ser contra el impacto de aquellos numerosos hiperrayos que emergían continuamente de las fauces de ese salamence que discernía a la perfección entre enemigos y aliados.

El golpeteo de las balas se escuchaba claramente, teniendo un final fallido y golpeando únicamente contra el suelo. Aquello que intentaban inmovilizar no solamente era rápido, sino que no temían por las balas disparadas en su contra.

¿A dónde se había ido la visibilidad?¿De dónde había salido toda esa neblina? Ahora todo era confusión para los violentos amonestadores y sus compañeros.

Daban órdenes a sus cómplices delictivos, obligándoles a que dieran con el responsable de todo ello; y aunque eso pudiera significar algún problema, para esos seres no era una tarea complicada, sino una bastante simple de realizar. En unos instantes todo el silencio fue corrompido y los sonidos de ataques impactando uno tras otro no se hizo esperar.

Un golpe certero sacó de su concentración a aquellos hombres. Mismo que había impactado contra su mano y les había hecho soltar deliberadamente su arma, una que por el sonido producido había ido a dar a un sitio alejado de donde estaban.

El obstáculo visual se disipó y frente a ellos sólo se encontraban aquel par de pokemon acorralados y con un espacio limitado, siendo asediados por ese grupo de pokemons que iban desde houndoom, muks, seviper, arboks y drapions. El panorama no era para nada alentador, pero eso no haría ceder a ese ninetales y vaporeon que se preparaban para intentar nuevamente un contraataque.

¿Qué significaba lo que estaba a su alrededor?¿A dónde se habían ido esos dos acorralados seres?¿Por qué la ciudad se encontraba tan solitaria y por qué sentían las penetrantes miradas de esos pokemon que hasta hace unos instantes le obedecían fielmente?¿A qué se debía ese miedo que les inundaba, era acaso porque estaban contemplando la verdad?

Esos colores tan característicos se habían esfumado, sólo quedaba lo turbio del negro y el escandaloso carmesí. Ya no eran criaturas agradables, sino seres emergidos de las pesadillas turbias de alguien, unas que disminuían su distancia con ellos y que por momentos parecían comunicarse a través del lenguaje humano.

El olor a quemado activó sus sentidos y les hizo caer en cuenta; habían caído en una alucinación, una elaborada magníficamente, una que ni siquiera fue notada hasta que algo externo les hizo enterarse. Tal vez no había sido un error por parte de quienes estaban detrás de esa alucinación, probablemente también había sido planeado el hecho de hacerlos volver a la realidad en ese preciso momento.

El fuego había sido utilizado únicamente para incrementar el área y hacer pensar mejor las cosas a los rivales; y ese momento de distracción había bastado para transformarlo todo en un gélido territorio, uno patrocinado por aquel vaporeon que denotaba algunas heridas y maltratos propinados por sus enemigos.

—¿Pero cómo es posible esto? Les superábamos en número –dijo uno de aquellos hombres-.

—Quizás porque ser numerosos sin una buena estrategia no es una idea brillante contra alguien que se fundamenta principalmente en ello para pelear –se escuchó acercándose detrás de todos ellos- No sé ustedes, pero cosas como éstas están empezando a estresarme.

—¡Eres tú! –exclamó sorpresivamente uno de los hombres mientras el resto se giraba automáticamente- Creía que los otros se habían encargado de detenerte, después de todo escuchamos la explosión de tu moto.

—Decidí bajarme de un vehículo peligroso que se traslada a velocidades abrumadoras. Los engaños siempre son buenos y más cuando son para el enemigo.

—Vendrás con nosotros.

—No es una idea que comparta con todos ustedes. De momento quisiera no verme involucrado con la mafia. Eso mancharía mi impecable historia e impedirá que me den un buen empleo –expresó burlón-.

—No te quieras pasar de listo sólo porque has tenido un poco de suerte hasta ahora –espetó al tiempo que liberaba a su pokemon junto con el resto de los que le acompañaban-.

—Nunca me ha gustado violentar contra las personas, pero considero que sujetos como ustedes cegados por su pequeña ambición, no cederán de otro modo. No se angustien, sólo será lo suficiente para dejarlos un poco…inconscientes –sonrió con cierta malicia-.

No hubo tiempo para alzar la mirada al cielo, sólo para sentir la descarga eléctrica impactándoles dese la cabeza hasta los pies, provocándoles rápidamente el desmayo y no sólo a ellos, sino también a sus pokemon, mismos que ofrecieron mayor resistencia, pero al final terminaron cediendo.

—_Más elementos policíacos han arribado a la ciudad, arrestando y llevándose consigo a los hostigadores que hace un par de horas llegaron parar armar un completo caos. No se reporta ninguna pérdida humana, sólo lesionados y mermas materiales._

_A continuación procederán las acciones pertinentes para averiguar a fondo este caso y descubrir al causante intelectual de este acto terrorista. Les mantendremos informados._

—¿Pero qué rayos…ha sido eso? –preguntó Gold de forma generalizada-.

—Eso…fue demasiado. ¿Quién puede estar detrás de todo ello? –cuestionaba Misty-.

—No lo sé…Y aunque tengo una idea, preferiría no plantearla…porque sería demasiado –agregaba Green-.

—Sabes que todo apunto a ellos. De tratarse en realidad de ellos, esto sólo denotaría que están incrementándose sus aliados mientras nosotros continuamos con el mismo número –criticaba Red-.

—Y no dudaría que con este atentado tuviéramos menos posibilidades de hallar más aliados –aseguraba Gold-.

—Pensamos mejor en otras cosas, como comunicarnos con Max. Seguramente él sabe más de todo esto que nadie más. Después de todo…él se encargó de sosegar a esos maleantes –aludía Misty sacando su móvil-.

—Ese salamence es inconfundible. Todo eso fue una verdadera locura –comentaba Gold-.

—Una bien planeada, Gold –pronunció Green- Y esto sólo me hace pensar algo.

—¿En qué? –preguntó Red-.

—¿En qué si seremos capaces de realizar planes tan arriesgados y peligrosos como el que Max ejecutó para salvar a la ciudad? Sé que poseemos el nivel para encarar a sujetos como ésos, pero, ¿tenemos las agallas necesarias para vernos en una situación así?

—El miedo siempre será un limitante. Pero si lo superamos, entonces lograremos hacer muchas cosas más.

—Gold tiene razón. No se dejen amedrantar, no caigan en su juego de intimidación –Misty miró a sus dos amigos, dándoles todo su apoyo moral-.

—¿A dónde vas Red? –preguntó Green-.

—Iré a buscar a Max. Conociéndolo no abandonará esa ciudad hasta que él mismo esté seguro de que ya no queda nadie que pueda representar algún peligro.

—Te acompañaré –indicaba Green acercándose a él-.

—Yo me quedaré aquí por cualquier cosa –puntualizó Gold-.

—Tengan mucho cuidado. Esos hombres son de cuidado y no se tentarán el corazón con nada ni con nadie.

—Cualquier cosa les avisaremos.

—Sí Red.

—Vámonos de una buena vez Green.

El viaje recién había comenzado cuando un celular sonó repetidamente hasta el instante que fue atendido por su respectivo dueño.

—Justamente con quien deseaba hablar –inquirió Red-.

—Eso jamás esperé escucharlo de ti Red. Supongo que viste las noticias matutinas.

—Sabes lo que te voy a preguntar, así que mejor contesta.

—Será mejor que se queden en donde están. No vengan a buscarnos, ¿entendido?

—¿Cómo dices? Explícate. Deja de estar con frases intermedias.

—Lo que pasó hace unas horas no fue mera coincidencia. Ocurrió por un simple hecho, el de atraer la atención de alguno de nosotros para atraparnos.

—¿Qué has dicho? –dio la orden a su charizard de detenerse, acción que también adoptó el pidgeot de Green- ¿Blake está detrás de todo esto, verdad?

—Sí, él está detrás de todo esto y esos hombres no son los únicos a los que les dio esa orden. Por lo que deben tener mucho cuidado. Ya vieron de lo que son capaces de hacer.

—Pero si Blake hubiera querido atraparlos, ya lo hubiera intentado desde hace mucho.

—Antes no tenía necesidad de ello.

—¿Cómo que no la tenía?¿En qué es diferente la situación ahora a antes?

—A que antes ustedes no estaban en el mapa.

—¿Sólo por nosotros está tomándose esas molestias?

—Tómalo como una mera hipótesis, pero creo que Blake quiere ver que tan buenos son manejando las cosas sin que nosotros estemos a su lado, ayudándoles. En pocas palabras, quiere tumbarlos a su suerte.

—En verdad…tiene una mente retorcida…

—Es por eso que deben mantenerse al margen, porque es probable que algo como lo que vieron se repita nuevamente. Así mismo, ustedes también tienen que movilizarse y no quedarse demasiado tiempo estáticos o serán tomados por sorpresa.

—Esto ya es una guerra.

—Una silenciosa, que no demorará en estallar escandalosamente. Por lo que deben prepararse para cualquier cosa; eso podría incluir que éste sea nuestro último contacto.

—…Max…

—Si te digo esto, es para que consideres todas las posibilidades. Y en el peor de los casos, ustedes deben continuar y mantenerse lo más que puedan. Y entre más aliados tengan, mejor será. Yo personalmente me he encargado de agregar unos cuantos a la lista y Kai se los hará saber.

—¿Están todos juntos en este momento?

—Estoy aquí con Shade únicamente.

—¿En dónde están?

—¿Piensas venir pese a todo lo que te he dicho?

—Pregunté en dónde estabas.

—A veces eres un poco terco Red.

—Y tú un maniático de las peleas a gran escala.

Por alguna razón no se sentía extrañado al contemplar la aparente calma de aquella chica, misma que permanecía sentada en aquel pequeño sofá de dos asientos. Frente a ella habían unos desechables con comida.

—Todo aquí es más tranquilo de lo que estaba esperando –Green había entrado al lado de Red; el interior de esa habitación era realmente pintoresco-.

—Me sorprende que estén aquí. Según Max no les iba a decir en dónde nos encontrábamos –Shade simplemente les saludó con la mano a ambos-.

—Tras un poco de persuasión por parte de Red, cedió –dijo burlonamente Green-.

—Pues qué extraño, mi hermano no se deja convencer fácilmente.

—¿Y los otros dos?

—En la región de Teselia.

—Bastante alejados de aquí –comentaba Green tomando asiento en una de las dos sillas disponibles-.

—Pero se movilizarán hacia Hoenn esta noche. Eso fue lo que me dijo Max.

—Ya nos comentó quiénes están detrás de todo esto. No creía que existiera algo como eso –expresó Red un tanto sorprendido-.

—La mafia existe, aunque ya no como antes. Los tiempos cambian.

—Aunque no comprendo cómo es que Max logró convencer justamente a un jefe mafioso de ayudarnos. Tampoco estoy muy convencido de todo ello –comentaba Green, viéndola de reojo- Es peligroso hacer tratos de esa índole.

—Eso es porque el jefe del que estamos hablando, es padre de Kai.

—¿De Kai? – Red se sorprendió un poco ante ese comentario-.

—Así es –aseveró un cuarto, uno que había entrado recientemente a la habitación con un sigilo impecable-.

—Branko –gesticuló Shade ante la llegada del hombre-.

—Es de inteligentes desconfiar niño, pero al mismo tiempo, es de estúpidos no confiar en nadie. No los culpo por no querer ninguna relación con la mafia, después de todo es algo peligroso. Pero si nos vamos a comparaciones, los que están con Blake hacen ver este negocio como un parque para niños de preescolar.

—Max sabe cómo persuadir a la gente, pero me sorprende que lo haya logrado con alguien como usted –estableció Red; no imaginada cómo había logrado aquel trato Max-.

—Tenemos ciertos episodios en el pasado que compartimos. Y tenemos en común varias cosas. Por pequeñeces como ésas, he aceptado brindarle mi apoyo.

—Me he quedado sin palabras. Las influencias de Max son peligrosas –decía Green-.

—El modo en que hace las cosas, se ha ganado mi respeto. Además si no me lo pedía él, irremediablemente iba a hacerlo Kai. Al final íbamos a terminar en la misma situación. Él no iba a dejar que sus amigos a su suerte.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? –preguntó Shade-.

—Fue a hacer un pequeño en cargo en compañía de Max.

—Ungh…Esa combinación no me gusta –le era imposible ocultar su nerviosismo ante esos dos-.

—Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten. Por el momento me paso a retirar –se despidió cordialmente antes de salir-.

—Vaya sorpresas que tiene la vida –expuso Green-.

—¿No quieren comer algo? –les invitaba a comer-.

—Gracias, pero yo sí desayuné –dijo echándole en cara el comentario a Red- Saldré un poco, así que los veo en un rato.

—Adiós Green.

—Tu hermano sí que está loco.

—Lo sé –suspiro cansadamente- Es así como solemos hacer las cosas en ocasiones –espetaba al tiempo que le servía un poco a Red- ¿No tienes hambre?

—Él no te dejaría hacer algo como lo que él hizo esta mañana –comentaba sentándose en donde se encontraba Green hace unos instantes-.

—Si es necesario, me dejará hacerlo –explicaba al ponerse de pie para llevarle el plato de comida a Red-.

—Pues desobedecerlo de vez en cuando no te haría mal –dijo tomando aquel plato y empezando a comer-.

—¿Ah? –se vio confundida ante las palabras del chico- Estás muy raro Red –estipuló al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado- ¿Sucede algo más?

—No en realidad –continuó caminando, ignorando la mirada que ella tenía en él-.

—Pues te veo demasiado rarito este día.

—Es tu imaginación.

—No lo es –objetaba Shade- Además, es de mala educación mirar para otro lado mientras uno te está hablando de frente –se quejaba- Eres un maleducado –indicaba a la vez que se colocaba frente al chico para mirarlo detenidamente- Tienes cara de no haber dormido bien.

—Hmp. Quisiera comer en paz.

—Amargado.

—Entrometida.

—Piedra con patas.

—¿Piedra con patas?

—Así te llama a veces Max –informó con una sonrisita- Si te hace sentir mejor, a Kai le dice pequeña bestia de dientes afilados.

—¿De dónde saca los apodos tu hermano? –cuestionaba sarcástico-.

—No lo sé, pero son graciosos.

—Lo dices porque a ti no te ha puesto uno.

—Es posible –expresó con cierto cinismo-.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre el mundo en donde habitan esos seres? –preguntó con seriedad-.

—¿A qué viene eso ahora Red?

—Volví otra vez a ese sitio…la noche de ayer.

—¿Estás bien?¿No te hicieron nada? –cuestionaba mostrando una mirada llena de preocupación- Dime que no te hicieron nada.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo fue que llegué allí y mucho menos cómo fui capaz de regresar en mí mismo. Y tengo muchas dudas al respecto. Y sé que los únicos que pueden aclarármelas, son todos ustedes.

—Ese sitio no es bueno…Y nadie debe permanecer mucho tiempo allí o perderás la oportunidad de poderlo abandonar. Allí viven esos seres…Se pueden mover con mayor libertad, incluso son mucho más fuertes que cuando están aquí.

—¿Tú también has estado allí, cierto?

—Lo estuve en dos ocasiones…La primera llegué allí por accidente, regresando aquí con la ayuda extrañamente de algunas criaturas que allí vivían. La segunda fui arrastrada hasta allá por Sol y escapé sólo porque él retornó nuevamente a nuestro mundo.

—No creí que criaturas como ésas pudieran traerte de vuelta.

—No todos los que habitan allí son malos. Algunos de ellos están arrepentidos de lo que hicieron antes de terminar con la existencia que les hizo caer en desgracia y odio. Y sin embargo, quedaron atrapados allí. Ellos poseen los ojos ámbar pero siguen rodeados de oscuridad.

—Como los que atacaron hace tiempo a Blake.

—Exactamente.

—No entiendo cómo es que he logrado llegar allí tantas veces…

—Puede que exista la posibilidad de que regreses allí. Ya que en todas las veces en que has llegado a ese mundo, nadie te llevó; has entrado por tu propia cuenta. Eso es algo que me deja intranquila.

—Dímelo a mí. Sólo en una ocasión he estado en mi juicio, las otras dos veces me ha sorprendido mientras duermo.

—¿Te sucedió algo más estando allí?

—Sólo que en todas esas veces me he topado con un tal Ian; un personaje que sabe demasiadas cosas. Y eso no es todo, también…-se quedó callado por unos instantes, pero continúo en breve- me topé con la consciencia de Craig.

—¿Craig?¿El líder del Primer Alto Mando? Vaya…

—Lo sé, todo esto es una locura absoluta.

—Estoy enormemente asombrada. ¿Y cómo lucía Craig?

—Intimidante sobre aquel aerodactyl y esa fulminante mirada. Debió de haber sido un adversario digno de vencer.

—Si fue capaz de sostener batalla con Sol y los demás en su momento, debía de serlo.

—Empiezo a creer que estoy maldito o algo así.

—No creo que sea para tanto Red –le sonrió disimuladamente- Tal vez haya algo que quiera comunicarte ese mundo y no te hayas percatado todavía de ello.

—Si es así, agradecería que fueran más claros. No lo están haciendo de fácil comprensión.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ello, Red –dijo burlonamente-.

—Lo sé. Sólo que esto es demasiado para digerirlo en tan poco tiempo.

—No te cuestiono eso. Pero ya verás que sabrás cómo manejar todo esto –¿qué obsesión tenía con su gorra? Ya se había encargado de quitársela nuevamente para colocarla sobre su cabeza- Aunque primero debes comer, así todo sin energías no servirás para nada.

—Qué graciosa –pronunció con enfado tras comer un poco-.

—¿Cómo sigue Misty?

—Ya mucho mejor. Se está recuperando a su manera.

—Ésa es una buena noticia.

—Este sitio es bastante callado y solitario.

—Ya lo sé…Por eso me aburro de estar aquí –suspiraba exasperada dejándose caer sobre aquel sofá a la vez que clavaba su mirada en el techo- Pero no puedo salir de aquí hasta que llegue Max y Kai, así que no puedo hacer nada. Pero puedo platicar contigo hasta que ellos lleguen –decía contemplando que al fin había terminado de comer y simplemente se disponía a salir del cuarto-. ¿Ya te vas?

—Me aburro de estar aquí.

—Sí, me pasa igual –suspiró al tiempo que se acomodaba y se daba media vuelta- Dormiré mejor…ya que soy aburrida igual que esta habitación.

—Te pasaré lo sentida sólo por hoy –expuso esa voz familiar, la de Max, quien había entrado justo cuando Red salió-.

—Max –la llegada de su hermano le hizo sentarse de inmediato, colocando toda su atención en él- Creía que volverías en la noche.

—A veces siento que eres un poco tonta –mencionaba burlonamente-.

—Y tú un tirano –decía sonriente-.

—Pero haciendo un lado todo eso. No vas a escapar esta vez, ni podrás salir con ningún pretexto –sonría victorioso-.

—¿Kai? –exclamó confusa al contemplar que el chico venía con un par de bolsas-.

—No te vas a escapar en esta ocasión Shade.

No era más que una chica tratando de bajarse y ahorrarse la penosa escena, no obstante sus intentos eran en vano, ya que quien la llevaba en brazos la sujetaba firmemente para impedirle zafarse. No demoraría mucho tiempo en sentir las miradas extras en ella. Sí, su peor sueño estaba convirtiéndose en realidad, ya que en la habitación en la que ahora se encontraba no sólo yacían aquellos amigos suyos, sino también aquel hombre de mafia con sus hombres.

—¡Bájame, bájame! –se quejaba Shade-.

—Ya tienes diecinueve años, compórtate como tal Shade –criticaba Max calmadamente-.

—Como no eres tú el que está pasando pena.

—Sólo de esta manera podemos hacerlo Shade. Es tu culpa por ser tan obstinada –indicaba Kai, quien era el que la llevaba en brazos-.

—Yo no quiero nada –se quejó en tono infantil-.

—Y yo que me había molestado en comprarte algo –expresó Kai como si nada -.

—¿Cómo dices? –aquellas palabras habían robado su atención-.

Aquel obsequio no requería envoltura, ni siquiera tarjeta de felicitación, pero indudablemente contaba con el elemento sorpresa, el mismo que hacía los presentes algo mágico e inolvidable.

Sus pupilas vibraban con locura mientras su mente era incapaz de enlazar alguna oración coherente; todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran ideas cortadas y que expresaban desde la duda hasta la confusión total. No podía expresar palabra alguna, tampoco podía hacer nada contra el pulso acelerado que poseía y lo ruidosos que se estaban volviendo los latidos de su corazón.


	58. Capítulo 59

**Hola una vez más! :) Sé que extrañan cuando subía como cuatro caps por semana, especialmente porque los capítulos de esta historia son cortos (si los comparo con los de mis otras historias :3), pero bueno, no se sientan tan mal, ya llegué a actualizar owo Así que no me maten ni me odien ( ? ) Háganlo cuando deje de subir por más de un mes XD. Sin más, disfruten del capítulo que les traigo este día, sé que se confundirán y se preguntarán muchas cosas, pero les aseguro que si continúan leyendo la historia comprenderán todo tarde o temprano. Se cuidan, tengan una linda semana! Saludos a ese chico que me leerá entre las sombras ( ? ) :3 y a los lectores fantasmas!**

**Capítulo 59: Festejo**

Ni el más pequeño susurro irrumpió aquel inmenso silencio que se hacía sentir mucho más largo de lo que en realidad era. Nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna pese a que por la mente transitaban mil y un ideas; ni siquiera hubieron comentarios después de que aquel instante terminó con la mirada perpleja de quien había sido tomada por sorpresa.

Y aunque durante unos minutos sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella, aguardando impacientes alguna reacción que fuera más allá del sonrojo en sus mejillas, al final cedieron, ya que aquella chica se había reincorporado y ahora sencillamente ignoraba a esos dos que se habían tomado las molestias de realizarle una fiesta sin su consentimiento.

—No es momento para estar haciendo una fiesta, Max, Kai –exponía mirando fijamente a esos dos, mientras se mantenía cruzada de brazos-.

—Y eso que eres tú la que me dice que debo relajarme de vez en cuando y no tomarme las cosas demasiado en serio –suspiró Max- Así que no alegues y simplemente disfruta tu fiesta –señalaba al tiempo que empujaba a su hermana hacia la larga mesa que se había armado dentro de ese amplio cuarto-.

Bocadillos que iban desde lo salado hasta lo dulce, platillos que no sólo lucían excelsos, sino que olían deliciosamente, bebidas espumosas y otras más con un poco de contenido alcohólico, y ese enorme pastel de crema batido decorado con enormes y jugosas fresas carmesí, yacían repartidos estratégicamente a lo largo de la mesa.

—Creo que se te ha pasado la mano con todo esto…-Shade parpadeó al contemplar semejante banquete-.

—Para nada –estipuló Branko- Tengo una deuda con todos ustedes y hacer algo como esto no es nada. Además, está más que claro que si no era yo el que auspiciaba esta fiesta, lo hubiera hecho Kai por su cuenta –dijo mirando de reojo a su hijo, quien simplemente se dirigía hacia la salida de aquel cuarto-.

—Ya hablaré con él después de lo que acaba de pasar –susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie escuchara-.

—Está en esa edad de rebeldía, Branko. Es normal que después de haber hecho algo como lo que presenciamos, decidiera salir y tomar un poco de aire para reflexionar. Así son los chicos de estos días.

—No otra vez con estas cosas…-Shade intentaba literalmente zafarse de la situación; algo que fui inútil, considerando que su hermano ya estaba sentado a un lado de ella-.

—Es bueno que nos acompañen –agradecía Max clavando su mirada en Red y Green quienes ante las miradas "amigables" de los hombres de Branko accedieron a tomar asiento y servirse algo de comer- Y descuiden, no creo que esté envenenada la comida.

—Ah, sí…Gracias –habló Green un tanto nervioso ante todo en realidad-.

—Te ves mucho más serio de lo normal, Red –comentaba Max- Quizás el ambiente fiestero no te siente bien o quizás…sea otra cosa.

—Lo primero –respondió en tono rasposo al tiempo que miraba con cierta molestia a Max-.

—Umm…Mejor come Red, comer te pondrá de buen humor –intervenía Green sirviéndole varias cosas a Red- Ya después se pueden matar mutuamente, pero de momento, quédense quietos los dos.

—Dylan y Allen estarán aquí pronto, así que no pienses que te han abandonado Shade –Max se tomó las molestias de servirle a su pequeña hermana un poco de puré de papa y carne asada-.

—…¿Es mi imaginación o puedo sentir mucha tensión…aquí? Entre estos dos –enunció esto último para sí misma-.

—De ser así, se podría decir que compartimos esa misma percepción –Green empezaba a sentirse en medio de un tiroteo de miradas-.

—Deberías servirte un poco más de comer Red, te hace falta, viendo lo delgado que estás.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de ti. Eso de que la televisión te aumenta unos cuantos kilos, parece mentira.

—Creo que necesitas que te dé una buena lección, ¿verdad Redcito? –se escuchó más que desafiante-.

—Hablas mucho, ¿pero puedes respaldar tus palabras? –cuestionaba Red, hallándose ya de pie y con una pokebola en manos-.

—Veremos si sirvió de algo haberte entrenado tanto.

—¿Quién tiene el aderezo? –preguntaba Shade ignorando totalmente que sobre ellos permanecían volando ese par de pokemons-.

—Espero que un día Red madure y se comporte conforme a su edad –decía Green pasándole el aderezo a Shade-.

—Yo llevo pidiendo eso mismo para Max, pero creo que es un deseo imposible de realizar.

—¿Quién desea más carne asada? –preguntaba de forma general uno de los hombres presentes; cuestionamiento al que muchos levantaron la mano- ¡Sale una orden de carne asada enseguida! –exclamó animosamente al tiempo que lanzaba todos esos trozos de carne hacia arriba, siendo recibidos por aquel rápido lanzallamas, que en una sola pasada había dejado aquella carne en su punto-.

—Ha quedado perfecta –comentó Shade empezando a degustar aquel manjar-.

—Tienes razón. Quién lo diría, Red y charizard tienen futuro en la cocina –agregaba Green con satisfacción-.

—¿Saben? ¡Al menos podrían ir a pelear a otra parte! –exclamó Shade elevando su tono de voz y poniéndose de pie simplemente para fulminarlos con la mirada-.

—Él fue el que inició todo –se defendió Max a la vez que su salamence forcejeaba con aquel charizard-.

—Tienes suerte. Gracias a que Shade intervino no pasarás vergüenzas aquí –alegaba el otro-.

—Parecen unos críos…ustedes dos –exhalaba Shade al tiempo que les indicaba a esos dos que guardaran sus pokemons, cosa que ignoraron por completo- Ustedes lo quisieron así, luego no se estén quejando.

—¿Me pasas la sal? –pedía Green a Shade-.

—Aquí tienes. ¿A qué no es mejor esta tranquilidad que se respira ampliamente?

—Ah, sí, tranquilidad…-sonreía con cierto nerviosismo, uno que bien podría ser producto de las miradas lanzadas por esos cuatro dragones que permanecían al fondo de la habitación, vigilando sin tregua alguna a ese par de chicos, mismos que se encontraban demasiado callados-.

—¿No quieren nada más de comer? –preguntaba con una sonrisa a ese par de castigados-.

—Se me ha quitado el hambre –dijo por lo bajo Red-.

—Tú diviértete…total, es tu fiesta –expresaba Max contemplando su situación actual- ¿Cómo pasamos a esto?

—Fue en el minuto en que nos distrajimos.

—Bueno, aquí tienen un poco de pastel –ya se había encargado de colocar dos pequeños platos frente a ellos- Así que será mejor que se lo coman.

—¿Es una amenaza o sugerencia? –objetó Max-.

—¿De cuál de las dos formas lograré que se lo coman?

—De ninguna –contestó Red de mala gana-.

—Eso mismo pensé que contestarían.

—Oye, no asumas que para los dos se aplica lo mismo.

—¿Verdad que está rico? –les preguntaba a ese par que eran incapaces de contestar ya que alguien amablemente les había atipujado una cuchara llena de pastel y ahora luchaban por tragarlo para no ahogarse-.

—Tu hermana está loca –mascullaba como podía Red a Max-.

—Pues cuerdo no estás –defendía el otro-.

—Para odiarse tanto, se entienden bastante bien con la boca repleta de pastel –aclaraba ella mientras continuaba metiéndoles más pastel en la boca- Y no se preocupen, todavía hay más –expresó cínica-.

—Alimenta mejor a Red, míralo, está todo flacucho y pálido.

—Sólo deja que logre zafarme de esto y ya verás –Red la fulminaba con la mirada al tiempo que intentaba librar sus muñecas de aquellas esposas-.

—Esto es lo que se ganan por estar amedrentando la fiesta –concluyó fríamente-.

Una blusa strapples negra con pequeños botones blancos predispuestos a ambos lados de la misma, una falda vino de tablones haciéndole juego con unos leggings negros; al tiempo que esas largas botas cafés de pequeño tacón concluían la vestimenta de aquella joven, misma que había recogido su largo cabello para que no le estorbase.

—Repíteme nuevamente, ¿por qué tengo que usar esto hermano? –preguntaba Shade mirándose al espejo con esas ropas-.

—Porque las chicas de tu edad usan este tipo de atuendos y sobre todo, porque yo te lo compré.

—Sí, por algo decía que me habías hecho usar esto. Y ahora explícame por qué razón tengo esto en mi muñeca –le decía a la vez que señalaba aquella esposa alrededor de su muñeca izquierda- ¿Y en qué momento me la pusiste?

—Un mago jamás revela sus secretos. Pero olvidemos esas cosas insignificantes de la vida Shade. Concéntrate en otras cosas.

—¿Como en cuáles?

—En como qué le contestarás a Kai. Digo, cosas como ésas no pasan todos los días y ambos conocemos a Kai, que es una pequeña bestia de garras afiladas.

—¿En serio, de dónde sacas esos apodos? Mejor dicho, ¿cuál me has puesto a mí?

—Y bueno, eso no es todo lo que ha estado ocurriendo alrededor.

—¿Ah?

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –preguntaba Max mirando de reojo a quien había entrado- Se nota que quieres perder Red.

—Ahora que todo ese asunto de la fiesta terminó, sigamos con lo nuestro. Todavía falta probar quién de los dos es el mejor –le desafió con aquella sonrisa confiada y esa mirada tan tajantemente seria-.

—Claro, tienes mucha razón. Espérame un momento, sólo tengo que terminar algo aquí y tendremos nuestro enfrentamiento.

—Está siendo muy amable…Sospechoso –pensaba Shade- ¿Umm?¿Y ahora a dónde me llevas?

—Tú irás a pasear, no quiero que frenes mi combate justo cuando se ponga buena la cosa.

—P-Pero…

—Pero antes –se detuvo en seco, quedando hombro con hombre con Red, como si se le estuviera olvidando algo importante-.

—Lo sospechaba…Estaba siendo demasiado "agradable" para ser verdad…-suspiraba Shade al tiempo que observaba aterrada y nerviosamente la travesura que su hermano había hecho en sus narices-.

—¿Pero qué…demonios? –cuestionaba Red perplejo observando anonadado que aquella aprensión metálica había retornado a una de sus muñecas, a la izquierda-.

—Estaré un poco ocupado y ya que no quiero que ninguno se meta en problemas me he tomado la molestia de encontrar un método que garantice que ninguno de los dos abandone el edificio. El orgullo de Red podrá más que sus ansias de estar allá afuera y sé que intentarán romperlas, por lo que me encargué de hacerles interesante esa tarea –les informaba macabramente, con una sonrisa que acentuaba su alegría por haberles dejado en tal estado- Si quieren averiguar el mecanismo que esas esposas tienen contra rupturas, intenten romperlas –los retó candorosamente-.

—Demonio…-dijeron al unísono-.

—Por el momento saldré, volveré en unas cuantas horas –se despidió, dejando a ese par perplejos-.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que pasará…si intentamos romperlas –expresó curiosa Shade-.

—No creo que sea peor que esto.

No sé cuál era más su sorpresa, si el contemplar que esas esposas eran capaces de soportar la fuerza de un fuerte ataque como era la cola de acero o lo que había ocurrido tras haber intentado romperlas. Ahora de lo que estaban conscientes era que no debían intentarlo de nuevo, no a menos que desearan reducir el largo total de aquellas esposas, el cual de por sí no era suficiente para proporcionarles libertad de movimiento.

—Se ha vengado…por lo que le hice hace rato…y de ti por las cosas que le has dicho -musitó Shade-.

—Pues qué sentido ha resultado.

—Podríamos ir a buscarlo…e intentar quitarle las llaves…pero eso…

—Sinceramente no creo que sea fácil con esto estorbando.

—O bien podríamos quedarnos aquí y esperarlo…¿Cuándo puede demorar? –decía burlonamente, algo que cambió precipitadamente al recordar una situación parecida- Olvídalo, tenemos que ir detrás de él y quitarle esas llaves a la fuerza.

—¿Y se supone que se fue…?

—Ni la más remota idea –contestó amargamente; su hermano no solía contarle a dónde salía cada vez que tenía el impulso de irse-.

—Sabes, sinceramente no creo que lleguemos a ninguna parte así…

—¿Y si intentamos con un lanzallamas…pequeñito?

—Y después de que logre zafarme de aquí, me encargaré de cobrárselas con creses. Esto lo ha hecho adrede.

—¿Si sabes que entonces iniciará un ciclo sin fin donde tú te vengas, él se la cobra, tú te vengas de nuevo y él vuelve a cobrárselas?

—Por su bien más vale que se atenga a las consecuencias –sentenció, empezando a caminar, jalando a aquella chica sin siquiera advertirle de que comenzarían a movilizarse-.

—¿Por qué tienen que ser tan infantiles ustedes dos?

—Él se cree muy listo. Ya le demostraré que está equivocado.

—¿En qué?¿O qué? No entiendo.

—Mejor así.

Evitaban las calles concurridas no sólo para ahorrarse tiempo, sino para evitarse la vergüenza de ser vistos en ese estado; uno que daría mucho de que hablar, especialmente porque uno de los involucrados era una figura de dominio público.

¿Es que sabían hacía dónde moverse dentro de esa ciudad o se dejaban guiar por el instinto? Sin importar la respuesta se apresuraban, no deseaban ser vistos y tampoco deseaban que su ausencia desencadenara una peor situación.

—¿Segura que éste es el sitio? –preguntaba Red sin quitar la mirada de los alrededores-.

Yacían en el interior de un edificio abandonado donde todo aquello que le dio vida continuaba en el mismo sitio en el que fue colocado, como si no tuvieran intenciones de sacar todo aquel mobiliario polvoriento, como si en cualquier instante fueran a reabrir las puertas de ese viejo centro comercial.

La primer planta no era más que de ropa departamental, mientras que en la segunda se hallaban todas las tiendas de deportes, obsequios y comida. La tercera planta pertenecía a todo lo que tuviera relación con el mundo pokemon. Aquel sitio pecaba de simple.

—Dylan no me hubiera mentido y lo sabes. Pero ten en cuenta que eso fue hace un par de horas; él bien podría ya haberse ido de aquí.

—Vayamos a la tercera planta y terminemos de recorrer todo este sitio.

—Sí, pero no me jales tan duro –se quejó un poco Shade ante los pasos veloces del chico, quien en su marcha la jalaba de su muñeca-.

—Es sólo que vas demasiado lento.

—Mejor dicho, vas demasiado rápido.

—La Sala de Administración –expresó Red estando frente a aquella puerta que resguardaba la oficina principal que alguna vez dirigió a todo el edificio-.

—Por lo que he leído, este centro comercial cerró repentinamente porque las ventas no iban nada bien y en poco tiempo se irían a la quiebra. El actual dueño ha estado intentando venderlo, pero nadie lo ha comprado, a nadie parece gustarle por alguna extraña razón.

—Aquí todo se mantiene como si todavía continuara en uso –dijo Red encendiendo las luces de aquella oficina, percatándose que a pocos metros de distancia se ubicaban unas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta-.

—Ninguno de los escritorios de aquí tiene índole de denotar que haya sido el dueño de este sitio.

—Probablemente se encuentre en la segunda planta.

—Echemos un vistazo entonces.

¿A dónde se había ido la luz tan vertiginosamente?¿Acaso se había producido un fallo en la corriente de electricidad?¿Y cómo es que se debía reaccionar ante la extraña neblina que flotaba sobre el suelo, como si siempre hubiera estado allí?¿Por qué podía sentir un poco de frío cuando la habitación hasta hace unos instantes había estado templada?

Pero una sensación en particular fue la que atrapó a sus sentidos totalmente y era precisamente la ligereza, una que provenía de aquella muñeca esposada y que concluía en aquel espacio vacío donde no sólo debía encontrarse otra muñeca, sino también ella.

—¿Shade?

—Me habían dicho que tenías la emotividad de una piedra y veo que no me han mentido –estipuló una voz masculina, una que no estaba guardada en el archivo de su memoria-.

—¿Quién…? –no concluyó su cuestionamiento; no lo hizo porque ya no requería respuesta, ya que conocía a esa persona, a la misma que ascendía las escaleras-….Blake…-lo miró con frialdad; lo odiaba incluso antes de conocerlo en persona-.

—Hola Red, hasta que nos conocemos en persona.

—¿Qué buscas aquí?

—A ti –sonrío amistosamente- Me cansé de verlo todo desde bambalinas y me dije que podía tomarme un pequeño descanso y venir a verte en persona. Aunque al final me costó trabajo decidirme si te veía a ti o a Shade.

—¿Qué le has hecho? –cuestionó molesto, afilando aquella mirada suya-.

—No depende de mí Red, ya que es Sol quien está cuidando de ella. Él tiene libre albedrío…Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no morirá.

—Maldito miserable.

—Sólo necesito que me contestes unas cuantas preguntas y después podrás ir a buscar a Shade –explicó como si nada al tiempo que se sentaba sobre uno de aquellos escritorios; aquella siniestra sombra se cernía detrás de él, dejando ver en poco tiempo a ese silencioso acompañante-.

—…Darkrai…

—Ese pequeño roedor eléctrico se ve ansioso de pelear –comentaba Blake depositando su mirada en ese pikachu que dejaba escapar ligeras chispas eléctricas desde sus mejillas- Red, tengo curiosidad sobre algo y dependiendo de tu respuesta será lo que yo haga.

—No tengo por qué estar contestándote nada.

—Dime, ¿qué clase de relación tienes con Shade?

¿A qué venía aquella pregunta?¿Qué buscaba con ese absurdo cuestionamiento?¿Cuál era la relevancia de todo ello?¿Qué clase de juego era en el que intentaba hacerle caer?¿Y cómo es que ahora podía siquiera pensar en una respuesta cuando sus sentidos se encontraban absortos en lo que sus oídos claramente escuchaban?

Reconocía a la perfección aquella voz, no obstante, no era del modo en que la recordaba. ¿Qué era lo que le angustiaba a tal punto de corromper la tranquilidad de su voz con ese tono alto, quebrantado y que trasmitía una desgarradora sensación de desesperación y dolor?¿Dónde estaba, dónde se encontraba y qué era lo que estaba ocurriéndole?¿Por qué alguien podía deleitarse del sufrimiento ajeno y de la agonía de los implorantes gritos?¿Qué es lo que podía hacer para sofocar aquella pena?¿Cómo se supone que podría hacer algo cuando ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar a quien sin pedirlo, rogaba por ayuda?


End file.
